Royal Revenge
by Mistral.D.Wind
Summary: When his family was killed in front of his own eyes, Naruto swore to revenge, killing whoever was the culprit. Years later, the plan ended in the Kingdom, forced him to follow the royal knight's academy to kill the culprit. That's when he fell into his own plan, like Uchiha Sasuke, the Crown Prince. Narusasu Disclamer: Characters in this story does not belong to me.
1. Becoming A Royal Knight

For starter:

This story does not belong to me but to@fronekota which I gave a mountain of credit and the characters belong to our masashi kishimoto which without him we would have never know the amazing work known as Naruto (T-T).

I am very sorry for all the grammar mistake and all other mistakes that there will be having since originally i am translating this story in English which original language was in Indonesian. So i hope that you understand and neither English nor Indonesian is my native language. Nevertheless i hope that you appreciatemy hard work! And point out the things that you do not understand as well as the errors that you could find.

So have a good day, stay healthy and enjoy!!

Chapter 1 - Becoming a Royal Knight

"-Ahn ~!"

A woman sighed loudly as a hand stroked her waist gently, stroking every inch of the white and winding body, making her moan wet. His body stretched out favorably when the hand touched his breasts, squeezed it softly, then touched the pink sensitive nipples, twisted, pinched it hard.

"-Ahhnnn - again - nnnnnnnn ~!" the woman sighed in pleasure.

The owner of the hand licked his saliva before he pressed his lips to the nipple, biting hard, then smoked milk white from him mercilessly as if he were a starving baby. The man began to move his body back and forth, pushing his penis into the wet and warm vagina quickly, making her groan in pain but full of pleasure.

"-Nnn - again- please -ahhhhnn ~!"

The young man also accelerated his movement, enjoying a warm, wet sensation enveloping his penis, poking the wet hole hard, touching each end with pleasure, ignoring the wet moans of the woman.

"Ahn ~! -Good- ahhnnn- feel so good -Ngnnnn ~!" the woman sighed loudly, her body twitched violently while her hands clenched very tightly. He tried to raise his hand to embrace the man, but his hands were limply weak. All his energy was drained by the struggle he did with the unknown man. The man who was supposed to come to kill him that night. He knew that what he was doing now was crazy, but what power could he do. He could not resist the charm of that beautiful and sexy body. With such a strong chakra and masculine aura, he could do nothing but bend his knees without resistance, giving up his whole body and mind just for that two pleasure.

"Ahhhh ~! -I can't do it anymore - it's very delicious - ahhhnnn ~!"

The young man smiled slyly, enjoying the moans produced from the woman before him. He stroked her cheek gently, his blue sliced eyes sharpened coldly. "You don't want anymore?" he said softly.

"No! -Ngnnn - I want to-Ahn! -Agi - Ahk! -Please again - Ahhhhnnn ~!"

The young man grinned broadly then said "Call me Uzumaki-sama then"

"Uzu - Ahnn! -Uzumaki-sam - a - Ahhnn ~! -Uzumaki-sama - Ahnnnnnn ~!" the woman groaned loudly with wetness. His body twitched violently when he for so many times drained fluid from his vagina, sending a pleasant sensation of nothing to his whole body.However, the young man still did not stop the poke, making the woman twitch again, sighing loudly did not care even though the throat was very sick due to screaming continuously. His saliva flowed from his mouth to the cold floor, mixed with blood spills beside him. His eyes are full of lust, staring at the young man with pleasure and lust. "Uzumaki-sama - Ngnn! - please - ohnnn - make me-ahk! -Make me yours - Uzu - Ahhnnnn!" he sighed with pleasure, whining against the man in front of him, so that he would do it with him, making him a life partner.

The young man chuckled softly. "Do you say mine?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yes! -Ooohnnn! - please! Make me yours! -Ahhhn!" sighed the woman.

The blue-sliced eyes were sharp, shiny and very dangerous. However, his body still hasn't stopped his genotype from the woman's wet hole.He grinned slyly, thrusting his penis faster and harder, concentrating all his chakra and sending it to his lower body which still poked into the hole. The woman groaned loudly, as the pleasant sensation of the chakra spread throughout her body, making her body twitch so violently and her eyes widened with pleasure. He screamed loudly as his body felt such a high pleasure climax.

"AHHHHNNNNNNN ~! UZUMA-"

His moans stopped when his eyes widened blankly, his breath disappeared from his nose, and his heart stopped beating.

"is dead huh?" the blond haired man said softly. He pulled out his penis from the wet hole belonging to the now lying lifeless woman and then stroked his penis quickly. He sighed softly as his sperm liquid came out, giving a pleasant sensation to his entire body. When he finished, he buttoned his pants again and stood up, staring at the woman in disgust. "Disgusting. Being mine he said? Huh" he snorted in disgust. "He isn't even able to hold back my chakra."

He took his big 6-foot sword from the floor. He shook it softly in the air, then with an instant - Flash! - the woman's head rolled to the floor, blood poured from the intersection, soaking the entire floor with thick red liquid. The red liquid unites with the others, tracing the entire workspace which is now very messy. The wall that was supposed to be clean white, now stained with red splashes. Books and important documents were scattered on the floor and table in a mess. The supposedly neat shelves and bookshelves are now falling apart. The thick red stain mixed into the entire spacious but dark room.

The blonde young man's blue-sliced eyes, moving through the room with a cold gaze. Starting from the most corner table near the door, there was an old man with a big slash in his chest, his blood had pooled into his chair and desk. A few meters away, another old man lay lifeless, his head and body now only connected by drops of blood. Then a few meters away, and a few meters away, in a chair, sofa, table, floor, almost a whole room, a lifeless body enveloped in thick red liquid was lying everywhere.

The blonde youth snorted in disgust "Sad." He muttered softly. His feet moved towards the middle table which was still clean of blood. He took a thick book that he put before there. He weighed it for a moment before he finally put it in the bag he was carrying. "Only this clue can I take huh ..." he muttered again.

He looked around the room again, waved his big sword to clean it from the blood, then focused his chakra towards the sword. A red flash appeared which then enveloped the sword's entire iron bar. He waved his sword very fast, at a glance he seemed to cut the air aimlessly, but one second later a red flash radiated throughout the room, and finally burned the room slowly, burning all its contents.

He ran toward the window and jumped away from the room.

"WHAT?!" shouted a man in his late fifties. He pounded his desk very hard, making the whole room startled in surprise.

"Kadou-san, I think this problem has become very serious now. This is the third time this very violent murder has taken place. I think the culprit is the same person. They always set fire to the scene until they are not burned. We cannot find any clues about the culprit because the entire contents of the room have already become ash! We must do something Kadou-san immediately! shouted a man in his early thirties to his boss, his hands clenched tightly, squeezing the sheet of paper he was carrying.

"Well, well, calm down a little Hirashi-san and Kadou-san, can you explain to me about this case again?" said someone who had just entered the room from the brown mahogany door.

"Kakashi-san! Yamato-san!" called the people in the room simultaneously to the two men who had just entered.

"Yo!" said Kakashi cheerfully, he tilted the orange book he was holding on to his forehead as if giving respect.

"Good afternoon, everyone, Tsunade-sama said the Royal Investigation Department needed Dog Demon capabilities for a case. Tsunade-sama sent us to help you guys." Yamato explained his arrival to the whole room.

"Kingdom knight huh? Great, I think that woman won't send her subordinates here. I have asked for it since a month ago, but only now has she sent it" Kadou snorted in annoyance.

"Forgive us. Kingdom Knights are very busy lately. There will be new recruits for this year." Clearly Yamato again

"New recruitment? Oh it's time yes. The knight academy will definitely be crowded this month, will the exam be as difficult as last year?"Hirashi asked, a little interested in the royal knight. But before Kakashi or Yamato answered, a table break stopped them.

"Noisy! It's no time to talk about rubbish like that! We have a case that must be investigated!" Kadou shouted angrily, effectively keeping all the people in the room silent.

Kadou snorted in annoyance, and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Hirashi! Explain the case again to them!" he said irritably

"B-well! Um, i-this started two months ago, a royal minister was killed in his own office. The body cannot be autopsied and investigated the manner of his death, because the body and the whole room were burned to ashes. Three weeks later, two the former royal minister was also killed in the same condition. There were no traces of the perpetrators left behind. Then the last thing happened two days ago, the victim was a lawyer and four employees and his secretary. They were killed under the same conditions. We still cannot find clues about the characteristics of the perpetrator or the motive, apart from the way the perpetrator always burns his trail without remainder. " Hirashi explained

"Minister, former minister and lawyer huh ..." Kakashi muttered softly

"We have investigated the scene even with demons who have search sensors, but there are no traces or chakras left behind. But we still haven't tried tracing it through smell, so we ask for help from the Kingdom Knights who have the knights of Dogs or Wolves inside.

"I understand ... well, for further information, I think we should see the scene right away." Obviously Kakashi, bending his eyes into an upward curved line as if he was smiling.

-Tok! -Tok! -Tok!

The large mahogany door opened, letting a short black haired girl enter the room. Inside his arms there is a small pink pig.

"Tsunade-sama, it's time for the opening of the reception of new knight candidates. Teachers and Trainers and potential knights are waiting in the main square." The girl said to the two piggy-haired woman he was the master.

"Oh, huh? Alright, let's go there Shizune." Said Tsunade to his secretary.

"How many candidates are knights this time?" Tsunade asked the secretary as she walked side by side toward the main square, which was used for training the Kingdom knights.

"Hmm, according to the data there are around 280 people. Fewer than last year, I think this is because our exams and training are too difficult for Tsunade-sama. With this number, which will eventually enter into the Knights might be less than half." Thought the secretary.

"Huh. The demons are very weak right now, they can't even fight level 3 monsters alone." The Chief of the Kingdom Knight Division snorted irritably.

The wide field had been filled with demons, making a very loud noise filling the entire field. Prospective knights look on average young, around 18 to 25 years old. Even those over the age of thirty took the entrance examination to become this royal knight.

Sasuke snorted in annoyance from his throne chair on the stage, staring at the demon faces who would later become his team partners. He could see all the women in the field in front of him screaming for his name, making his ears so sore. Who do they think they are, dare to call the name of a crown prince of this demon kingdom.

He even almost died from boredom when the opening ceremony still hasn't started yet. How can an old demon woman who is only a Head of the Kingdom Knight Division dare to make a member of the kingdom, let alone the Crown Prince of this country waiting like this. If only, the woman is just an old demon who can't do anything like the garbage council . He must have sentenced him to death at this time. Damn it.

He glared at the waiter beside him who tried to serve him with drinks. He wasn't even thirsty, for what to bring him to drink, you stupid servant. The servant's guts immediately shriveled up, when His Majesty in front of him glared at him. He immediately looked down in shame asking for forgiveness, then immediately backed away from the Prince.

After a few minutes passed, the entrance to the field was opened, showing the figure of Tsunade who walked with a strong aura that immediately scared the prospective knights, behind him the secretary also followed. Tsunade hurried up the stage and knelt before the Crown Prince.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for the delay, there is a little problem that I must do first. However, all that has been done. If His Majesty the Crown Prince wants, we can start the opening." Said Tsunade looked down respectfully at the Demon Kingdom before him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he waved his hand as a sign of order to immediately open the reception of the Royal Knight.

Tsunade nodded slowly, before hurrying towards the center of the stage. He nodded to the entire Teacher and Coach on the side before turning towards the demons in front of him.

"Welcome to ANBU, Knight War of the Konoha Kingdom, I am Senju Tsunade, Head of Division, or you can call it Hokage. I will not widen here. But-" He stopped his words and glanced at each face in front of him. He grinned slyly and let go of all his chakra, making a powerful aura that was very frightening. The demons of the warrior candidates who had the chakra level below him were instantly shriveled up, there were even some who fainted. Tsunade's grin widened, before he said again. "I DON'T CARE FOR THE REASON YOU ARE ENTRYING, BUT THE ANBU DOES NOT ACCEPT DEMONS OF FATS AND TRAVELERS LIKE YOU! FOR YOU WHO ARE FEARED TO DEAD AND NOT ENOUGH STRONG TO HOLD HERE. GO FROM ME NOW!"

Tsunade snorted in annoyance when he saw that almost half of the demons in front of him walked backwards and one by one began to leave from before him. Shizune sighed and massaged his head slowly. "Tsunade is the same, you shouldn't need to say that. We need knights in our division ..." he whispered softly to his boss.

"Huh, I told you, we don't need cowards, Shizune. Cowards who fear death won't be able to protect this kingdom." His snort was upset.

"But still it's not ..." Shizune sighed heavily.

Ignoring his secretary, Tsunade said again. "Well, is this all that's left now?" he asked, belittling the demons before him. Inside his head, his mind began to count quickly. 'Not up to 200 huh ...' he nodded slowly

"Okay, if no one wants to back out. We just start the test immediately." He said lightly. He wanted to tell his subordinates to immediately prepare for the exam, but stopped when the gate suddenly opened loudly.

"WAIT!" someone shouted from the open door. He has golden blond hair, with a headband on his forehead. The black and orange jacket covers the tan skin. His breath panted as if he had run from the edge of the city.

"WAIT! I WANT TO FOLLOW THE EXAMINATION ALSO!" he shouted, panting again.

"What's your name, kid?" Tsunade shouted annoyed at the delay.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! The thing I like most is Ramen and Orange! My dream is to become the greatest Knight in the world!" The blonde boy grinned broadly, saluting two fingers to all the demons in front of him.

The demons in the entire field giggled amused at the newly arrived blond boy. Tsunade snorted irritably at him. " Well , whatever, let's start the exam now." He turned and immediately knelt respectfully before the Crown Prince. "Your Majesty, are you sure you want to take the exam? We can immediately put His Majesty in one of the teams if you want."

"No. I will come along. I want the whole kingdom to know that I became a Crown Prince not only because of my blood, but also my demonic power," he said shortly before leaving Tsunade to the place where the test took place.

The first test is a written test. Candidate candidates are placed in a room to work on the question sheets. Yep, sheet. Not just one sheet, but a SHEET. This means that there are lots of papers about what they have to do. After hours, they struggled there, finally one by one they came out of the hell's room. Of course, it was Sasuke, the Crown Prince who finished it first.

He is a demon genius in this kingdom. Able to solve all the questions and tasks that are given easily. He has been educated since he was 10 years old. Not only that, as a royal-blooded demon, he has a very high level of chakra, compared to the average class demon who will become his partner later as a Kingdom Knight.

Prospective knights were told to hurry back to the field after they finished working on the written exam. A golden blonde haired boy finally came out of the room as the last participant. He scratched his chest slowly and yawned hard. "Aahh, I think I want to die in there." He groaned to himself, walking lazily towards the field

"Hey, I've never seen you in the capital." Someone said from behind him.

Naruto gasped in surprise and turned quickly. "Woah! Just make it shocking!" he said quickly.

"Sorry, my name is Chouji, from the Akimichi clan, our clan is famous for making weapons in the capital. Have you ever heard of it?" said the big-bodied boy who had brown hair, in his hand was a packet of snacks he was eating.

"Um, actually, no. Hehehehe" he scratched the back of his head in shame. "I'm from a very remote village in the Fire Nation. This is my first time in the Capital." He said grinning.

"Oh. No wonder. With that appearance, anyone will surely memorize you." Chouji replied while chewing, his eyes glancing from top to bottom Naruto's appearance.

"Do you think so ?! As expected, orange is really cool right! There is no color that can match orange!" he shouted excitedly

"Huh, only idiots use orange!" someone said to their surprise.

Naruto's blue-eyed eyes enlarged when he saw a beautiful pink-haired girl in front of him. The girl wore a red overalls covering her upper body above her knees, with short black pants covering her lower body. He folded his hands under his chest- ahem, flat - and a sly grin.

"Woah, miss, you're so beautiful! What's your name?" Naruto asked excitedly, forgetting the previous ridicule.

"Haruno Sakura-san. I didn't expect a minister's child like you to take the Knight test like this." Asked Chouji

"That's none of your business, Akimichi!" Sakura said glaring at the orange-haired young man, ignoring the blonde youth beside him. He snorted in annoyance before turning to leave them.

"Whoa, wait! See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned broadly.

"Naruto, right? We better go quickly, the others have started to gather there" Chouji said while walking.

After all the remaining participants gathered in the field, they were directed again towards a place far enough from the kingdom. They stopped on a very high cliff, beneath it was a large and vast dense forest. Although his gaze was very beautiful from the top of a cliff, the demons could still see and hear the sounds of savage monsters roaming below there, giving them a chill sensation.

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this? You must be accompanied by several guards." Ask Tsunade who knelt respectfully in front of the Crown Prince.

But Sasuke just snorted bored. "I told you to leave me. Things like this won't kill me."

"But Your Majesty, we don't want-"

"Are you underestimating my strength ?!" he asked angrily.

"No, I'm sorry, Your Honor. I'll start right away." Tsunade looked down, before retreating slowly and hurried to stand in front of the other participants. He took a deep breath and let out a soft breath. He turned and turned his face into seriousness.

"I'll say it once again. This kingdom doesn't need cowards! The next exam will be done down there." He said pointing down the cliff. He grinned slyly when he saw the demons in front of him widen his eyes in fear. "Those who want to retreat, I give 10 seconds from now. 9-

8-

7-

6-

5-

4-

3-

2-

1! Stop! "He glanced briefly and nodded softly." It's ridiculous, only half of them don't have a cowardly heart huh ... "he said quietly

"All right, everyone lined up in front of me, standing on the circle-shaped stone. I'll explain the rules. Have everyone chosen weapons?" he said again

The participants nodded slowly, showing the weapons that they had taken before going to the cliff. They were indeed permitted to carry weapons, even ANBU facilitated it during preparation here, with reasons as protection, or to test the armed capabilities of each prospective knight.

Tsunade nodded slowly after the participants finished marching, before he said again "I'll only say this once. Down there" he pointed down."There is an ancient temple ruins. I want you to take a relic stone from the temple and return to the cliff. One relic for one team and one team there are 3 people. The first two people you meet are the people who will be your team. This team will be valid for you at the ANBU. Any questions? " he stopped and glanced at him, saw the blonde boy he had seen raising his hand.

"No? Alright. Good luck." He said nodding towards the other knight beside him to immediately begin the test, ignoring Naruto.

"Wait, wait a minute! I have a question! Hey baachan! Listen to me! Baa-" a kunai darted quickly touching his cheek thinly, successfully making him silent.

"What did you say earlier?" Tsunade smiled coldly, her forehead muscle throbbing.

"U-uh a-I have a question baac-" the other kunai shot again, now his cheeks were bleeding slightly. Naruto swallowed hard. "I-I mean Ane-san, A-ane-san who is very beautiful! I have an question Ane-san" he asked nervously

Tsunade just smiled thinly, she turned to the knight behind her. "do it now!" he ordered.

The demon knights nodded, and quickly raised their hands, forming symbols, while their mouths chanting mantras. Then one by one the knight, struck his hand to the ground, and-

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

One by one the circular stone stepped on by the prospective knights shot upwards, making the demon above bounce far down the cliff.Shouts were heard one by one as they bounced down.

Naruto's eyes widened wide when he saw one by one the candidates seemed to be bouncing forward towards the bottom of the cliff. He swallowed hard, and began to panic. "Wait! Wait! I mean Ane-san! -

A demon four stones away bounced with a very loud scream ...

\- I told you I have a question! Please listen to me first! -

Then bounced again leaving only 3 stones together with his ...

-You have to tell us, how to come down later-

One more bounce stayed 2 stones with him ...

-The threshing is very high! And there are lots of monsters there-

Bouncing one more leaves a loud echo echo ...

-Ane-san! Listen to me! I can die if - AHHHHHH! "

And he finally bounced up to the forest full of wild monsters roaming ...

Naruto was bounced away, very far towards a dense forest full of wild monsters that roamed very frightening ... Did he just say scary? Ha!Ridiculous! He thought chuckling softly.

The look on the face like a fearful foolish child began to change, becoming a relaxed face with a satisfied grin. Spread his hands wide in the air, enjoying the rapid gusts of wind that hit his entire body. Naruto rotates his entire body like a rocket that glides fast in the air, then rolling back and forth again. 'Damn it! This is very exciting hahahaha! ' he thought laughing, his lips forming a wide grin.

The free fall in the air lasted quite a long time, considering the height of the cliff from the surface of the ground in the thick forest. His blue sliced eyes then moved around. Seeing, one by one the participants began to fall to the ground. There were participants who were immediately attacked by monsters before they even landed ... 'Bad for you, haha.' He grinned a little. There were also participants who could not make landings, their bodies were destroyed by a very violent collision with the ground ... ' Uh, disgusting!'

But there were also participants who attracted their attention. Naruto admitted they could think fast, to find a way to make a landing. He glanced around, trying to find a strong team partner.

The red hair looks pretty strong since it was first seen by him. He carried a large barrel that looked made of soil on his back. Naruto was surprised to see the barrel turn into sand and move around his body in the middle of the air. Then when he was close to the trees below, the sand immediately formed like a footing under his feet. Then casually, the red-haired young man moved the sand into the forest.

'Wow ... it's very practical. Is the sand one of his demonic powers? ' Naruto then glanced sideways, looking at the fat brown-haired boy he had met before. What's the name? Chouji? Naruto only remembered him from the famous Akimichi weapons maker in the capital. The sword made by the Akimichi clan was very good, he remembered having ordered from there. Too bad he didn't bring it now.

His blue-eyed eyes enlarged in surprise when he saw the brown-haired boy suddenly become big. What he means here is, to be BIG. Really GREAT! He became a giant and landed with his big feet easily, pounding the ground beneath him. Huh, his voice will definitely call many monsters. Very great, but quite dangerous.

A few meters from the giant boy, Yep, he decided to call him a giant boy now. Naruto wondered what the boy was a demon ... Oh back to the topic, like he was said to be a few meters away from the giant boy, he saw a young man with pineapple black hair. His face looked very sleepy. Naruto wasn't even sure if he woke up now.

A few seconds before he touched the topmost leaf of the tree below, his body immediately turned into a large owl, and flew around the top of the tree. 'Ohhh! Shapeshifter! I rarely see an Owl Demon right now. I never thought it was still there! Should I team up with him? I hear the Owl Demon clan has a very genius brain. ' Thinking Naruto quickly saw the owl.

He then glanced at his left. A small grin, when he saw many demons doing shapeshifting, such as those within a few tens of meters away.His hair was dark black at night, and his skin was very white like pale. His kimono fluttered in the wind. Naruto sharpened his eyes, trying to see the raven youth's face. He gasped when he saw that very beautiful white face suddenly turned to him. The black iris meets blue iris. They stared for a few seconds, before the raven turned his face again. In the blink of an eye, his body turned into a big wolf, with dark black hair, exactly the color of his hair. There was not the slightest hint of black fur, only dark black, like the night sky. Exquisite.

That was until he realized that the raven youth was Uchiha Sasuke, the Crown Prince of the Leaf Kingdom ... no. Maybe it would be more appropriate if he referred to, Substitute Himself ...

Naruto snorted in annoyance.

The dense forest finally welcomed him. Naruto inhaled the surrounding air tightly, inflated his cheeks and collected the chakra in his mouth, before he finally blew it hard, making a very strong collision between the air in front of him. The hard wind managed to push his body backwards. Naruto quickly turned his body backwards, touching his feet on the trunk of the tree behind him, with one motion he stomped his foot forward. Naruto twisted his body, past the large branch in front of him. Then push his body with the beat of the foot again, past the other branch and finally stop on the branch he can step on. He sighed softly.

So ... what should he do now huh?

Naruto moves his neck and shoulders - Crack! - then his hands, feet and waist, try to relax the muscles. He looked around for a moment, before finally jumping down from the 10-meter tall tree, doing some rolling in the air, then stomping his feet lightly, without a single sound.

The old woman said, the first person she saw would be a team partner . Naruto wants to make the owl his team. But their distance was too far, too risky if before he met him, he had met someone else. He could have run there with his maximum speed, but he didn't want anyone else to see his true abilities. Hmmm...

His mind was cut off by a sudden rumbling sound from the bushes in front of him. Naruto raised his eyebrows and waited for anyone to come out.

"Huh? What the hell! Why do I have to meet you idiot!" The pink haired girl shouted.

Yeah, right. 'What the hell!' true words that are very suitable now. Why should that girl come out now anyway! God damn it! Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad we met, we will be a team!" Naruto replied with a fake grin. In his heart, he sneered 'You bitch, how dare he appear before me like this!'

"Shut up, Baka! How could I want to be in a team with you! Go away! Suppose we never met!" Sakura shouted, annoyed to turn again in the direction before she arrived.

'Oh. Glad we agreed, Bad Pink! '

If right now, Naruto is not hiding his identity, he must have shot off leaving the Pink girl. Unfortunately, it can't be done now, there is an important identity that he must guard here.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Come on, we're a team! It will be fun! Sakura-chan who is very beautiful and with me sexy, we will definitely be a very harmonious team!" he said fussyly following Sakura.

Sakura then growled annoyed with Naruto's behavior, he turned and clenched his fist, the movement of his hand towards his face was like slow motion in Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly relaxed his entire body and held it back so as not to move reflexively to avoid the blow, before finally -Buakk! - hit his cheek hard.

Naruto was quite surprised when his body slammed backwards. He thought the pink girl didn't have any advantages, but the blow was quite hard. He also groaned in pain, rolled his body to the right and left on the ground as if the blow was really painful.

Sakura smiled with satisfaction seeing Naruto in pain, and immediately turned to leave.

Naruto also breathed a sigh of relief, and sat crossing his legs, hands raised to wipe the blood from the lips wound which was now gone without a trace.

Snorting irritably, he walked in the opposite direction to Sakura, hands clenched in his pocket. He casually walked through the forest, even one monster still wasn't visible around him. Not that they were a problem for him, but still Naruto chose not to meet them.

A loud shout caught his attention, Naruto turned towards the back. He could hear the noisy footsteps that were quite large from there. From his voice maybe it was one of the fanged beasts in this forest. Naruto weighed for a moment, to leave here quickly or help anyone who was being pursued by the monster. After a few seconds, he sighed, and waited.

The voice drew nearer, the bushes in front of it rumbled to indicate someone was running inside. Before finally the bushes open, and come out ... Sakura. Great.

Sakura fell in front of her, gasping for breath, and wide-eyed eyes saw her. "N-naruto! Help me! They continue to chase-

The sentence was cut off when the monster finally appeared. A large enough monster, about 3 meters tall, is shaped like a giant bear, with large fangs and claws, its head is like wearing a hard mask made of bone, the mask extends behind its back to form like a hard horn.

"Idiot! Don't stay quiet! We have to fight it!" Sakura shouted.

The monster growled loudly and then lunged towards the two prospective knights. Naruto immediately pretended to be shocked and pulled Sakura hard. "We have to run!" he shouted with a fearful expression.

"Stupid! Monsters are everywhere, they will continue to chase us!"

They were shocked when from the front, another monster suddenly appeared. The monster raised its large claws towards Naruto. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura, and received the attack intentionally, bouncing him a few meters back. His orange jacket was torn when his claws managed to hurt his chest.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura when she saw the blond young man bleeding.

"Sakura-chan, run away! Let me handle them!" Naruto shouted.

"B-but-"

-Slash! -Slash! -Slash! - A strong slash suddenly appeared cutting the monster in front of the blonde, splitting it into three. Naruto cringed in disgust, as his blood sprained to his body. Shit.

The monster's body finally collapsed, showing a figure behind it, Naruto sharpened his slices to capture the figure more clearly.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura suddenly screamed in surprise. Naruto raised his eyebrows when he saw Sakura's eyes change shape to Love , then turned his eyes towards the third person who seemed to be the cause, and ... Oh. No wonder.

"Sasuke-sama! Your Majesty the Crown Prince, I am very happy that we met here! It must be our destiny to become a team! My name is Haruno Sakura, to meet you in a place like this-" -and blah blah blah and blah blah blah so on, which Naruto didn't hear anymore.

The blonde stood up and wiped the blood from her body. The wound has completely healed now, small scratches like that won't be able to kill him. Naruto turned around to face the angry growling monster behind them. There were still two monsters left, he glanced at Sasuke as he was handling the other.

Turning to the other monster, he dug into a small bag that stuck to his thigh to retrieve the kunai, before advancing on the monster. With a haphazard movement, the blond youth punched the monster with his fist, then kicked him in the neck, then in one motion he jumped and -Jleb! - plunged the kunai which he held into the monster's eyes.

"Hahahaha! Feel the greatness of Uzumaki Naruto, this ugly monster!" the blonde's laughter mocked.

As expected, the monster went berserk angrily, he swung his claws wildly at him, successfully injured him and made him bounce away.

"Baka! What are you doing idiots! You can't even fight it!" Sakura shouted, immediately approaching the blonde.

Sasuke who had killed the monster he was fighting immediately turned and slashed him like he had done before. The monster fell to the ground scattered with thick red liquid.

"You're hurt." Said the Crown Prince approached the blonde.

Naruto winced and said "Ehehehehe, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Hn. Don't be too confident, you idiot. I just don't want to have a teammate who only troubles me later. Show your wound." Sasuke said proudly.

"I-it's nothing, really! I'm fine!" the blonde replied slightly panicked, moving backwards trying to avoid the demon wolf in front of him.

"Show it, Dobe! This is an order!" commanded the Crown Prince arrogantly, his eyes glaring coldly.

"W-what ?! I'm not dobe, teme! Don't call me that, and you can't just rule me out!" Naruto shouted irritably.

"Baka! Just do the order, he is the crown prince of this kingdom, of course he can rule you!" scolded Sakura, hitting the blonde's head behind him.

"Ow! Pain! Why did you hit me Sakura-chan ?!" whined the blonde to him.

"Noisy, hurry and open your ugly jacket!" he grumbled Sakura, pulling the blonde's orange jacket to see the wound.

"Ow, ow, stop, this is harassment! You want to rape me by forcing me to undress like this, Hey!" Naruto whined irritably, trying to keep his orange jacket sticking to his body. But unfortunately, it seems like he miscalculated Sakura's strength, his hands are really strong, because -Brettt! - he managed to tear the orange jacket. Naruto cursed inwardly, and turned his face to the side, frowning irritably.

There was a pause, when none of the three of them spoke. Naruto could see the eyes of the 'ugly Pink' and 'Prince Angkuh' widened when he saw parts of his body that should have scratched wounds.

"L-your wound - no? What happened ?! Your blood was so many before! You really aren't hurt ?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"I told you I'm fine right? I have very fast body regeneration!" Naruto said, sulking.

"Hn. You should have just said, idiot!" Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey! Stop calling me an idiot, teme! I'm not an idiot!" the blond shouted irritably

"You're an idiot, so I call you an idiot, dobe."

"I'm not dobe, teme!"

"Hn. Stupid."

"Fuck!"

"Foolish."

"Bastard!"

"Dumb."

"Bastard!"

"Damn it."

"Y-You-"

"Running out of dobe vocabulary?" said Sasuke smiling slyly.

"Fuck! Basic Crown Prince-" Naruto stopped the sentence for a moment he realized what he wanted to say.

"What do you want to say, dobe?" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto just glared back and hurried away leaving them, snorting with great annoyance. He must be really bad luck, one team with Arrogant Prince and his fangirl . Great.

'Basic Fake Crown Prince' he thought angrily.

"Troublesome ..." Shikamaru said irritably, he flapped his wings and sharpened him to fly faster. His eyes glanced around looking for where his friend landed. He cursed when he still hadn't found it, before darting very fast towards the commotion not far from him.

"Haah ... troublesome ..." he said again, approaching the giant brown-haired boy, his best friend.

"Oi, Chouji! Shrink your body, we should immediately find Ino!" he shouted perched on his friend's shoulder.

"Shikamaru? Uh, damn, they don't stop!" he groaned irritably, slamming fists into the monsters that surrounded him below. He raised his legs, and struck him violently to the ground where the monster was, successfully destroying it to pieces. The ground he stepped on was pounding violently due to the pounding he had done, startling all the monsters that were located a few tens of meters away from him.

"Stop the fool! You will only call the monsters here! Let's quickly reduce your body! I'm worried about Ino alone!" he shouted again.

"Uh, well, well, wait a minute, I'll shrink now." Said the orange-haired boy, within seconds his body began to shrink slowly. Shikamaru who perched on his shoulder immediately flew down, preparing to catch his friend.

After successfully shrinking to his original body shape, Chouji jumped up on Shikamaru's back and held his fur. Shikamaru immediately sped up and left the monsters below, and rushed to find Ino.

"Can you feel the chakra?" Chouji asked his friend.

"Troublesome ... yes a little, maybe around there." He said lazily and shot in the direction he just said.

Ino cursed very annoyed, glaring at the mob of monsters in front of him. He was pinned now, behind him was a cliff wall, while in front of him a mob of savage monsters were ready to eat it. He sharpened his claws and lunged towards the monster who was about to attack him. He bit it with his sharp fangs and clawed at the monster's stomach. The monster growled in pain, and lay down. But Ino didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief when the other monsters lunged at him. He was about to dodge but his tail was caught by the monster and slammed his body very hard towards the cliff.

The blonde hairy cat demon groaned in pain, he tried to stand up but the pain immediately extended to his entire body. He forced to stand up and growled angrily at the monster in front of him. His sense of smell was tickled when he smelled a familiar smell in the air. He looked up and grinned with relief.

"Ino!" chouji shouted, he was about to jump down and help his best friend, but gasped as Shikamaru flew back.

" Oh shit !" Shikamaru groaned suddenly

"What are you doing, Shika! We have to help Ino!" Chouji shouted, confused by Shikamaru's change

"This is bad for Chouji! Fuck ! Looks like we've disturbed the ruler of the territory here!" groaned irritably, darting down quickly pointing at Ino.

Ino who saw his two best friends from below, staring in puzzlement, he could hear from his place that the two friends were panicking. He gasped in surprise when the monsters in front of him suddenly dashed away, as if afraid of something.

"Ino quickly escaped from there!" chouji shouted, who was flying towards him.

"What do you mean-"

GROAAAAARRRR! A very loud moan shocked him, his eyes widened wide as he looked up to the direction of the sound. Without thinking, he immediately shot running towards the direction of the forest following the other monsters. Shikamaru flew after him, quickly avoiding the pounding of the wind as giant bird-like monsters who were the owners of the loud moans flapped their wings hard before finally chasing them.

" Shit ! This is very troublesome!" Shikamaru said irritably.

Temari waved Tessen, the giant fan was strong, releasing a sharp wind attack that managed to cut off the monster in front of him. He turned towards the other monsters, and attacked him with the fan. He kicked back, about monsters trying to attack him from behind. He quickly waved the fan, made a small hurricane and struck it towards the hordes of monsters that were coming towards him.

Breathing with relief, he jumped from branch to branch to the last place he saw his brother.

"Kankurou!" call him

The black-hooded young man turned towards him, his fingers playing with his chakra threads agile, moving Karasu, the black doll to lure monsters about twenty meters away. Karasu attacked the monster and led him towards Kuroari, the other puppet, who was preparing to carry out the attack. For a moment the monster was trapped, Kuroari launched an attack on the monsters caught in it, and -Crash! - thick red liquid spurted from inside the doll.

Kankurou moves the puppet back, to attack the monster that came attacking him again, launches a barrage of blade attacks and moves his chakra thread to strangle the monster. He smiled slyly, when the monster lay helpless on the ground.

"Did you see Gaara?" Temari asked after he arrived beside his brother.

"Raging as usual." Kankurou answered briefly, his finger pointing to the direction where his sister was.

"Tsk."Temari clicked. "We must find the temple right away. I don't want to linger in this forest. The darker this place is, the more ferocious monsters in it" He said irritably, before darting towards his sister. Kankurou just nodded and followed him behind.

"So, Hinata-chan, you're from the Hyuuga clan right?" Kiba asked with his typical grin, his legs walking leisurely, beside him a long black-haired and lavender-eyed girl walked alongside him. He poked one index finger with his other index finger, his head bowed shyly, acting a little clumsy.

"Y-yeah ..." he replied stuttering, feeling nervous with the brown-haired young man he had just met. They met while fighting monsters, as Tsunade explained earlier that the first person they met would be a team. The two of them finally worked together to become a team defeating the monsters that confronted them.

Actually, Hinata wants to find her cousin's brother, so they can become a team. They came together to become Kingdom Knights. But because of this second exam, they were forced to separate.

Guk. Guk. Guk. Guk. Guk.

The loud noise of a dog startled them. Kiba immediately ran towards Akamaru, his favorite white dog. "What's wrong, Akamaru?" he asked, surprised

"Guk. Guk. Guk." Akamaru barked very excitedly, making Kiba's brown eyes wide and grinning happily. "Serious?"he asked excitedly, hurrying to run after the dog. Hinata who was left behind just stared in confusion and immediately ran after her teammate.

"Whoahhahaha! Look at this Hinata! We found the temple!" Kiba shouted very excitedly.

The lavender-sliced eyes widened wide as he caught the wide view before him. The temple building was very old and collapsed lying on the ground, in the middle it formed a circle, with small poles circling there.

"Hey, is that relic ? Asked Kiba to stare around the small objects made of stone that were shaped like chess pieces and were on each small pole. He raised his hands to grab the relic, and stared in amazement.

"We only need to take one." A baritone voice suddenly appeared shocking.

"Gyaaa!" Kiba gasped in shock. He looked up and widened his slices. "Wh-who are you ?!"

"Kk-kiba-kun! W-Are you okay?" Hinata shouted nervously to her. He stopped when he saw someone standing in front of Kiba. The young man was big and very tall, wearing a thick green jacket that covered his entire body and head, while his eyes were covered in sunglasses. There was no slightest gap that could be used to peek at the person's face, because the jacket he was wearing was very high collared, covering half of his face.

"Shino from the Aburame clan. You are only two, that means we are a team." He said briefly.

"Arrrggh! Damn! At this rate, my jacket can't be used again!" Naruto's whining irritated, his hand slipped his jacket into the river water in front of him, and rubbed it hard, trying to clean it from the blood.

"Just throw it away, Dobe. That tacky and shabby jacket." Sasuke said briefly, the tip of his lips raised, smiling mockingly at the blond young man beside him.

"What ?! My jacket isn't tacky, Teme!" Naruto shouted, annoyed at the raven youth.

"Orange is tacky, Dobe!" Sasuke replied again.

"Damn! Orange is the coolest color of the coolest most Teme!" Naruto shouted again.

"Hn. The jacket with the owner is the same. Tacky." Steady Sasuke with a sharp grin.

"W-What ?! Keep your words Teme!" Naruto shouted, clenching his palm.

Sasuke only widened his grin in satisfaction, making Naruto's mouth hold in disbelief and annoyed at his taunt. For some reason, this raven youth felt very happy to mock the blond young man, mocking each other. Maybe because this is the first time someone has not considered him the Crown Prince, even presumptuously calling him names. But, rather than being angry, Sasuke preferred to see the reaction of the blond young man when he was ridiculed.

If this is not the blond young man, but someone else, the presumptuous mocker like this, Sasuke must have sentenced him to death. But the blonde Dobe, he really didn't know what made him feel that he was a little different. There is nothing special about the blond young man, he is stupid, idiot, weak, tacky, orange ... See? Everything about Dobe is nothing good. Well maybe you can make an exception if you also calculate his tall, well-built body, that wide back, a solid chest that looks solid, a strong six pack stomach , tan skin that looks very warm, beautiful blue eyes that seem to hypnotize you, and sparkling golden hair that-

"Oi Teme!" Sasuke flinched from his mind, his cheeks flushed red when he looked up to find Naruto only a few inches from his face. He gasped in surprise and pushed Naruto very hard.

"Ow! Teme! What are you doing jerk!" Naruto groaned in pain, falling due to being pushed too hard.

"Hn." The raven young man grinned away, trying to hide the red on his cheeks.

He glanced at Naruto and found his face getting hotter, because Naruto still didn't wear his shirt and jacket.

"Wear your clothes, Dobe! We must go immediately to find the temple." Sasuke grumbled to leave.

"But my shirt is still wet! And my jacket is also torn, Teme! Hey, Teme! Wait, jerk!" Naruto shouted after the raven.

"Sasuke-sama! I found a cave there! I think it is the temple!" Sakura shrieked happily, her eyes winking at the Crown Prince beside her, as if trying to seduce with her blanket.

"Hn." Sasuke just grumbled and walked towards the cave designated by Sakura, behind him Naruto followed him.

"Are you sure this is the temple?" Naruto asked looking around the cave.

"Of course, Baka! Only this place looks ancient!" shrieked Sakura, hitting behind Naruto's head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined, stroking his aching head.

"Noisy, idiot! Let's just go in, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura said, changing her voice to be very gentle when talking to the Crown Prince, whom she loved so much, making Naruto have to refrain from vomiting.

Sasuke just grunted and entered the cave, followed by Sakura beside him. He took a branch and burned it with his Katon style, as lighting in the dark cave. Behind Naruto walked slowly following his two team mates. Her blonde eyebrows twisted uncomfortably.

'My feelings are not good here ...' he thought to himself.

Sakura was still blithely blabbering beside Sasuke, even though the idol had not taken it at all. They walked in the dark cave for a few minutes, until one day Sakura suddenly tripped over. He looked up, found a very pointed gold-colored object. Then he looked down again staring straight in front of him and saw-

-Two pairs of very bright red eyes.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Shit! Shit! Shit! This is your fault Sakura! You told us to enter the cave!" Naruto shouted gasping for breath. He jumped when the pointed gold object grabbed his leg.

"W-What is it! I-ni isn't my fault! As I know, inside there are monsters like that! It could have been indeed there - Kyaaa!" he screamed when the golden object grabbed again. Swiftly, Naruto immediately pushed the pink-haired girl away from the monster behind him, causing Sakura to be thrown out of the cave, before him Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"Where is Dobe ?!" he shouted frantically.

"Sasu-" Sakura's sentence was cut off when from inside the cave, the Monster finally showed its form. Two pairs of wide-eyed shocked, saw the giant scorpion monster in front of them, at the tip of its golden tail, Naruto hung in fear.

"H-hey ..." he grimaced pale, waved his hand in resignation "Can one of you me- Gyaaa!" He screamed in surprise when the monster's tail moved again, grabbing two teammates in front of him. "Wait! Wait, damn it! If you want to swing your tail like this, at least lower me first - Gyaa!" he screamed again, when the monster's tail almost grabbed the big rock.

"What did the idiot do ..." Sasuke grunted irritably while jumping away from the other strike.

He raised his sword and slammed it towards the scorpion monster, but again his sharp tail blocked. He cursed irritably and looked up at Naruto who was still caught in the tail of the monster. "Oi Dobe, hold his tail! Don't let you-

The sentence was cut off when the monster finally noticed Naruto's presence on his tail, then shook his tail very hard, and successfully threw Naruto into the air away from the location of his team.

-Release it ... "Said Sasuke slowly, stunned in shocked when he saw the blond was thrown very far. She covered her mouth and stared into a scary monster that is now free from the burden of its tail." Shit! "Sasuke grunted, without wasting time turning back and dragging Sakura.

"Run!"

Naruto sighed softly, he twisted his body in the air, and landed on one of the large branches below him. He looked around, sharpened the blue slice towards the cave. "That ugly monster really throws me too far ..." he grunted irritably. Sure enough, he was thrown almost a kilometer from the cave. He could see with the blue slice that two of his teammates ran to avoid the giant monster with exhaustion.

Snorting irritably, he rushed down from the tree and ran towards his team. Not wanting to waste time, he prepared to run at full speed, but stopped when two monsters came to confront him. He clicked irritably and took two kunai from the small bag on his thigh.

The two monsters walked slowly around it, as if waiting for the right time to attack their prey. Naruto moves his neck muscles and relax them -Krak! - and shoulder -Krak - kemudiaan fingers -Kretek! -Kretek! -Kretek! - and dangerous grin.

"So ... what ways do you want?" he said slowly swinging the kunai between his fingers.

The monster just snarled and hit it quickly.

"The bones are broken and broken?" he asked, grinning, jumping high then turning his body and -BAK! Hit one of the monsters with a very hard kick. The monster moaned in pain due to its broken ribs, even his hard horn mask was smashed to pieces.

"Head off from the place?" he asked again, he concentrated his chakra towards the two kunai held by his hands, covering it with chakra, and forming it like a sharp sword, before he ran towards the monster that had been crushed by his bones and jumped high above the monster's head. His lips smiled coldly as he faced the monster's neck and in a flash -SLASH! - the monster's head slipped from his neck, spitting out a thick red liquid.

Not wanting to waste time, he immediately lunged towards the other monster. He reached into his pocket to take the kunai again and covered it with chakra, so that his hands held the kunai. He moves to the side to avoid a claw strike, and jumps backwards to avoid other scratches, before crashing very fast.

"What about the small slash of the kunai?"

-SLASH! - The big claw was cut into two-

-SLASH! - blood spurted from the arm cut off from the monster's shoulder-

-SLASH! - right leg cut into shapeless pieces-

-SLASH! - now the left leg was sliced into two pouring fresh, thick red liquid-

-SLASH! - and ends with a quick slash about the monster's chest many times without mercy-

"Or ... do you prefer to burn to ashes?" he said coldly before Naruto turned around and drew his feet towards the monster, flashes of fire appearing from the shank forming a sharp red line in the air, hitting the monster's body and throwing it backward displacing above the ground. That red flash, instantly turned into a very hot fire, burning the monster's body without remainder.

Naruto clicked in disgust to see the monster carcass that was now out of shape. He wiped the two kunai into the worn jacket he had worn before then storing the kunai again. He took off the jacket and dropped it to the ground, and in the blink of an eye -Wuss! - The jacket burned down.

His sense of hearing was tickled when he heard something tens of meters away, hurrying, he hid behind a tree. He glanced up, when the source of the sound came. A small bird passes through the trees above it. 'The watchdog ...?'

"Just a little late, they must have seen me ..." he thought irritably.

" Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! "

Neji launched his attack very quickly, succeeding in making the monsters around him thrown out overwhelmed. The monsters tried to get up and hit him again, but Neji's attack was faster than them and managed to overthrow them lightly. The monster was made like a small animal in front of the Hyuuga offspring's attack. He wiped the blood from his face and looked around. The monsters that had attacked him now lay on the ground.

Without thinking he immediately turned around and continued his journey. A voice stopped him. He turned around to find a black-haired girl in a sweet bun in Chinese-style style. The girl stood casually, her left hand held above her waist while the other she straightened down. He smiled and said. "Hi, Handsome. We meet again. Isn't this like fate tells us to be a team?"

Neji paused before turning and walking again. "I have to find my cousin." He said briefly.

"Hey! Come on, you said we would be a team if indeed fate brings us together again. I'm sure your cousin is fine and has got his own team!" said Tenten following the long black haired young man.

"Maybe your cousin is already at the temple and waiting for you. You can be a team with us, and go there!" he said again trying to convince the brunette boy.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san! I'm glad you're all right! A bright future is waiting for the three of us!" shouted a young man with black hair shaped like a bowl running towards Neji and Tenten.

"Lee! You have to help me, Neji becomes stubborn and prefers to find her cousin instead of completing her exam!" Tenten shouted irritably.

"Neji-san! Don't give up here! Look at a bright future at the end of the horizon! That bright future awaits us! We must do everything in our power to complete this test! I'm sure your cousin is also trying to reach that bright future ! I have found the temple! All we need to do is go there as the beginning of our step to reach a bright future as a knight- "

"Did you find the temple ?!" Neji cut quickly, when she caught the word temple from the mouth of the young man in green.

"Yeah! I accidentally found it! The temple is about a hundred meters away from us! Isn't this proof that a bright future still hasn't forgotten us! We-" Lee's sentence was not heard again by Neji who rushed towards the temple indicated by the young man in clothes that green. Feeling impatient, he immediately used the Byakugan to look glazed past the trees in front of him directly towards the temple. He accelerated his run as he felt his cousin's chakra.

His lips formed a smile of relief when the ruins of the temple began to appear in front of him.

BAM! - a sudden, sudden shock struck him. He stopped his steps exactly one second before a monster was thrown from the side and passed quickly. He turned his head to see who had just defeated the monster.

A red-haired young man with a 'Ai' kanji tattoo on his forehead appeared from the bushes. Neji shuddered as the green eyes turned and looked sharply at her lavender eyes, as if they were staring straight into his mind.

The red-haired young man did not say anything and walked towards the temple, ignoring Neji. His face didn't even change at all, very cold and expressionless.

Neji flinched again when someone - no - two people reappeared from the bushes. They glanced at Neji before hurrying towards the red-haired youth.

"Neji-niisan!" someone shouted in a familiar voice from the direction of the temple. Neji smiled in relief and immediately ran towards his cousin's sister. He caught the girl, and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" he said softly.

"Yeah, what about Neji-niisan?" Hinata replied softly, took off her arms and looked at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank God you're not hurt. Hinata-sama." He smiled at his cousin, then glanced ahead when he saw two young men standing there. "Are they your teammates?" he asked

"Y-yeah. M-they are Kiba from the Inuzuka and Shino clans of the Aburame clan." Hinata said softly, her cheeks slightly reddened.

"I see, it's a pity we can't get one team. Hinata-sama" Said Neji a little disappointed, before he changed his expression to be serious and cold. "My name is Neji from the Hyuuga clan. Nice to meet you guys. You can make sure my cousin's sister will be fine for one team with you, right? I won't be silent if I see it scratched at all." It was not a question or a request, but a threatening statement that made Kiba and Shino cringe at that.

"Of course." Kiba put on his typical grin, but from his voice it was clear that he was scared.

Neji nodded in satisfaction. He walked towards the middle of the ruins to take relic there. "So this is what we have to take?" he said wondering.

"Neji! Don't run suddenly like that! You should wait for us!" Tenten shouted, running towards the wreckage, behind him Lee followed him.

"Sorry, I want to see my cousin immediately." Neji replied to the girl and young man who seemed to be going to be his teammate. His eyes glanced carefully at the red-haired young man who was taking one of the relics .

"Oh, is he here? Diman- Oh! That's you, cousin sister? Oh my God, look at you, you are very annoying! No wonder Neji is very complex brother !" shrieked Tenten, pinching Hinata's cheeks very exasperated.

Hinata flinched and immediately blushed, her entire face flushed red, there was even smoke coming out of her head, making Tenten only more anxious at the lavender-eyed girl.

"MINGGGIIIIIRRRRR!" a sudden loud shout shocked all the demons in the ruins. They did not have time to respond when a bundle- sorry that meant a large-bodied person suddenly fell from the sky. He rolled to the floor several times, before he stopped and jumped to his feet. From above followed by a large owl who also landed before he turned his body into a black-haired young man who was ponytailed by pineapple.

"Ino, come here quickly!" he shouted, running towards the direction where his friend ran.

All pairs of eyes that were there - except Gaara - saw the three of them startled and confused. They all turned towards the cat demon who was running in the middle, even looking very exhausted, heading towards the ruins.

"Ino, are you okay ?!" Shikamaru asked with a slight panic, making all the demons around him get confused.

Ino just nodded and leaned to his friend.

"Ino! Get on Shika's back! Let me run away!" Chouji shouted quickly, he ran towards the middle of the ruins to take relic, before he hurried to run again.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why are you three! You just like being chased by a demon, hurry like that!" Kiba shouted at the three newly arrived demons.

"You also should quickly run from here! There's no time anymore! He'll be here soon" Chouji shouted in panic, immediately following Shikamaru who was preparing to fly again with Ino on his back.

"He ?! Who are you-"

GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

A very loud growling successfully cut Kiba's sentence, while answering his question. All the demons in the ruins flinched, eyes widened very wide because they were shocked when they saw a giant birdlike monster approaching the ruins.

The monster growled again very loudly, and pictured its giant wings towards the ruins, causing a tremendous storm of wind, making the little creatures below it shocked

Not having time to understand what was happening, they were shocked again by a very loud explosion from the opposite direction of the giant bird monster. They immediately turned their eyes towards the explosion. Some trees fell from the commotion, they could hear a noise that was getting harder, signaling anyone - whatever was approaching towards them.

Their unspoken question was answered when they saw a young raven and a pink haired girl running gasping in panic.

"Hey, isn't that His Majesty the Crown Prince, why is he running- OH SHIT!" Tenten widened wide, shock when he saw the other giant monsters that came following the two newly arrived demons.

" FUUUCKKKK! CAN YOU NOT COME WITHOUT BRINGING GIANT MONSTERS AND SCARY ASSEMBLY ?!" Kiba shouted irritably, even though he was really panicked and scared.

"W-we have to go!" Tenten said frantically in fear, but his legs were like being stiffened with shock on the ground making him unable to move. The same conditions seemed to have happened to other demons in the ruins.

"Did you see the blonde boy here ?!" Sasuke shouted when he arrived in the middle of the rubble, without wasting time immediately taking relic and hurrying to run again, his eyes glancing quickly around him to find someone. He chuckled irritably when he didn't find the figure of the blond young man who was his team mate. "Damn! Where did the Dobe go!" he said angrily

"W-what are you doing! We have to do something with that scorpion monster and OH GOD! WHY IS THERE AGAIN ?!" Sakura shouted frantically when she saw a giant bird flying over the ruins. His loud voice managed to shock the demons who were there, they immediately moved their legs to run, while their hands took their weapons to get ready to attack. Oh - Wait, forget the one before, they didn't even have time to run away when the giant bird made an even bigger wind storm than before, almost flew them, if they didn't immediately bow.

Shikamaru cursed very annoyedly. He had already turned back to his original body, beside him Ino was holding it against his arm tightly. He looked around to find a gap out of their critical state. He found a road, even the road headed towards the cliff where they had to return, but with two monsters trailing, they would not have time.

"Kyaaaa!" the sound of screaming surprised him, he immediately turned towards the sound, found that the scorpion monster was in the middle of the rubble, and now it was crashing towards the Crown Prince.

" Shit! " Said Sasuke, he drew his chakra to Kusanagi, his sword. Electricity narrowed slowly, before then flowing quickly enveloped his sword. He moved to the side, dodging the tail stroke that led to his body, then jumped quickly and slashed his sword at the scorpion monster's head. Electricity flowed quickly and automatically shocked the monster's body. He immediately jumped back to see his reaction. But, what is the power, rather than the pain, the monster actually growled angrily.

"Your Majesty! Get out of there!" Shikamaru shouted from the sky, behind him the giant bird knelt him fast.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Shikamaru, flying sped up at high speed towards him - more precisely towards the giant scorpion.

Without asking at length, Sasuke immediately jumped backwards, and ran along with the other demons who also seemed to have rushed away.

Shikamaru sharpened his brown-sliced eyes, speeding up his movements darting down towards the scorpion monsters that were less than 20 meters below him. He looked back, making sure the giant bird monster right behind followed him quickly. He looked down again and counted in his heart. One-

only 10 meters left before he hit a giant scorpion underneath ...

-two-

Only 5 meters left ...

-three!

In the blink of an eye, he sharply cornered for a moment he was only one foot away with the monster, darting as fast as lightning towards his friends leaving. -BAAAM! - the sound of a hard collision was heard with the moans of two monsters that collided behind him.

"Haaah ... very troublesome ..." he sighed.

"Ino! Hurry up!" he shouted toward his friend.

Ino nodded and immediately jumped on Shikamaru's back. Not yet had time to breathe a sigh of relief, a very loud growl surprised them. Their eyes widened wide as the two giant monsters had risen back and chased very fast.

"Oh no." Said Tenten stretching wide, his face centered pasi.

"LITTLE!" Kiba shouted

"Gahh, I can't run anymore!" Chouji said panting

"Don't give up! A bright future is waiting for us!" shouted Lee trying to encourage them

"Hinata-sama, we must be fast!" Neji said loudly, attracting his cousin sister who had begun to get tired.

"Look at the cliffs!" Sakura shouted. Sure enough, the cliff where they were declared completing the mission, was in sight, only a few hundred meters away from where they ran. Other ancient temple ruins were seen as soon as they came out of the forest. They quickly hid behind the ruins, when they saw the bird monster turned out to be ahead of them and flew around the ruins. Behind them, the scorpion monster quickly ran towards the ruins.

"Damn. We can't escape, without defeating them!" said one of them frantically.

"Stupid! We can't beat them!" Kiba shouted in fear.

"But we can't be here all day! The monster will soon find us!" said Tenten, his face paled imagining what would happen if they were actually found.

Sasuke cursed in his heart, even though their situation was very precarious, his mind still had not been separated from the blond youth who was nowhere. Even though they survived the precarious situation, he still couldn't just leave his teammates. Not.It's not like he's worried or something. He just didn't want the team to only have two members, moreover one was an ugly woman who was also his fan girl . Oh. He'd better die here.

He flinched from his mind as the wreckage he used to hide suddenly moved. His eyes and several pairs of other eyes widened in surprise, as it turned out that the ruins they thought of the ruins suddenly moved - or rather stood upright, and showed themselves. The rock pile formed like a body, and moved slowly to turn towards them. The stone at the top moved around, and the two small red round circles lit up towards them.

"G-GOLEM ?!" Sakura said, stretching wide, her face as white as her friends.

"BEWARE!" one of them shouted, seeing the Golem slam into its stone fist at them. They rushed away and were about to run, but stopped in the middle of the road when they realized there were still two other monsters, who were now aware of their existence. Oh. Great.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Kiba shouted in panic

"Gaara! We have to do something! The monster won't stop!" Temari shouted to his sister. His eyes widened in surprise when the stone monster struck his fist again.

Chouji who saw that ran as fast as he could towards the golem, his body enlarged rapidly until he was about the size of that stone monster. He slammed his entire body towards the monster, managed to slam it very hard.

"Hey! You should have done that before!" Kiba yelled, staring in surprise and awe at the giant boy in front of him.

"I will hold this one, please take care of the rest!" Chouji shouted to his friends, he immediately ran towards the golem that was trying to get up and hit him with a hard fist.

"Shika! Do you have a plan ?!" Ino shouted at his friend who was flying in the middle of the air. His brown-sliced eyes quickly pored over the entire area of the ruins below. His eyes stopped at the area near the cliff. There is a very deep ravine there, the only thing that connects the cliffs with parts of the ruins is the long bridge that passes through the cliff. He glanced at his friends who were fighting against the giant monster and chuckled irritably. "This is very troublesome ..."

"BEWARE OF SHIKA!" the shout from Ino startled him, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the giant bird now eyeing him. But a very hard strike of sand from below suddenly appeared to attack the monster, while stopping the monster's attack. Shikamaru glanced down, catching the figure of the red haired young man who was preparing to carry out another attack.

He breathed a sigh of relief and immediately landed. "There is a big chasm there. We can make the monster fall into the ravine. Tell the others to go to the ravine!" He shouted quickly, before he hurried to fly again.

Sasuke clicked annoyed when his attack didn't work on the scorpion monster in front of him. If it continues like this, instead he will run out of chakra. The other conditions also seem to be the same. They are still carrying out attacks even though they are not powerful enough to hurt the giant monsters they are facing. He turned when he heard someone say about a cliff, without thinking he immediately ran away with the others.

A scream stopped his steps, made him turn again when he saw Sakura fall in his run. He raised his sword quickly when he saw the scorpion's tail preparing to grab Sakura. He jumped and held his tail with his sword.

"Run quickly!" he shouted to the pink haired girl.

"B-but-

"Fast!"

Sakura's face paled, before she hurried to stand up and run after the others.

The scorpion pulled its tail before drawing it again very quickly, Sasuke's eyes widened when his attack was faster than the previous one, making him unable to dodge and-

"UZUMAKI KICK!"

-That will be heard loudly along with the yellow figure that suddenly shot to hit the scorpion monster. The monster was thrown and crashed into one of the ruins. The yellow figure rolled several times on the ground, before he stopped and hurried to his feet.

"Yesss! Feel that ugly monster! The most powerful Uzumaki Naruto kick!" The blonde-haired young man jumped up and down.

"N-Naruto ?!" Sasuke said in disbelief

"Yo! Sasuke we berte-

"Idiot! Where have you been dobe!" Sasuke yelled, clutching the blonde youth shirt tightly, his eyes glaring sharply.

"Uh, somewhere?" he asked nervously, his face trying to show his typical grin. But it immediately vanished when the raven youth in front of him glared sharply.

"H-hey! This isn't my fault! I was thrown by that monster remember!" he shouted protest.

Sasuke snorted in annoyance, before releasing his grip. He turned and rushed to run after the others. "We have to go quickly!" he said briefly.

When they arrived at the bridge, his friends were in trouble facing the giant golem and bird. They accelerated to run to rush to help the others fight the monster. Behind him the giant scorpion blinded them very quickly.

"CHOUJI NOW!" Ino shouted to the giant orange-haired boy.

As per his best friend's instructions, Chouji quickly ran from behind the golem, pushing the golem towards the cliff, along with its giant body. Shikamaru quickly sped towards the cliff, swiftly catching the body of his friend who had returned to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and immediately returned to the top. Now, there is only one monster - Oh. Wrong. There are still two more monsters they need to face, and the other one can fly. Troublesome.

Sasuke, for the most time, slashed his sword again towards the giant scorpion. But the monster's sharp tail always blocked his attack. Once he had the chance to attack, the monster's head who would take turns attacking him. Oh. You also have to know that the scorpion's skin is very hard, completely impenetrable with the weapons they have. The only thing that might penetrate might be the monster's own tail, considering that the stinger's tail is very pointed and hard. Then - Wait a minute. Did he just think of something he thought he had just thought?

Sasuke looked up at the scorpion monster for a moment, before the corner of his lips bent to form a sly smile.

"I know how to defeat him." He said loudly so that others could hear it.

"I-is that true ?!" Naruto shouted along with the others.

"Do something to hold his attention. There is something I have to do." Sasuke said again before he ran towards the scorpion.

The others nodded and immediately launched an attack to attract the monster's attention. Sasuke immediately jumped from the back of the monster and very quickly he slashed the kusanagi towards the tip of the monster's tail. He clicked irritably when the slash wasn't enough to cut the tail. He gasped in surprise as the tail suddenly slammed his body, causing him to be thrown into the wall of the ruins.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to approach him, but the scorpion blocked him there.

"D-Don't stop! We can still do it!" Hinata yelled at the others, before launching the juuken on the monster's body again.

"Yuhu ~! You're really smart, Handsome Crown Prince. Now it's my turn to attack!" Temari said from the pillar of the ruins before he waved his Tessen quickly and jumped down towards the scorpion's tail. He twisted his body, rolling in the air very quickly and darting around the giant tail with his iron fan.

"Damn! There's still a little more!" he shouted irritably when his attack still hadn't dropped the sharp tail. He was about to attack again when, a pale hand touched his shoulder and-

"Good work!" Sasuke said briefly before he jumped high and slashed the golden-colored tail.

The scorpion monster growled very loudly, in pain as his own sharp tail pierced deep into his body. He growled for a while before finally falling helplessly.

"YESS! WE SUCCEED!" Naruto shouted, followed by the others

"OI! WE STILL HAVE ONE HERE!" someone shouted from the end of the bridge, making them immediately rush to run and help defeat the remaining monsters.

"Are you ready ?!" Ino shouted at the Chinese-style haired girl standing near the cliff. The girl nodded with certainty and got ready with the trap.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru nodded and rushed ahead of the giant bird monster. He attacked him several times to attract the attention of the monster. After succeeding, he immediately shot flying, making sure that the giant bird flew after him. He glanced down giving a sign that he was ready to start his plan.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and in an instant he sped flying very fast towards the cliff. He sharpened his brown slices and accelerated his flight. Feeling mocked, the giant bird shot faster towards Shikamaru. Shikmaru took the opportunity to dash very fast towards the cliff in front of him. Then as he did before, one second before he crashed into the cliff, he very quickly turned sharply upward. The monster was shocked and immediately stopped flying, but its enormous size made it impossible for him to avoid the cliff in front of him.

BAAAAAMMM!

A very loud bang was heard due to the hard collision. The giant bird staggered and fell down. Tenten who was waiting below, immediately launched a trap that he made for a moment the monster fell within the trap's reach.

A loud explosion directly hit the monster's body accompanied by his knife and sharp sword. The others did not waste time and immediately ran to carry out the final attack and-

" Chidori! "

" Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! "

" Garouga! "

" Juuho Souhiken! "

" Shannaro! "

" Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu! "

" Daisenpu Konoha! "

" Futon: Kamaitachi no jutsu! "

" Sabaku Sousou! "

\- launch it simultaneously. The giant bird monster collapsed, lying on the ground overwhelmed by the strong successive attack.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara. The fifteen demons fell down limply on the ground. All of their chakra has been depleted due to the brutal fight against the three giant monsters. They lay tired on the ground, no one spoke because each of them still breathed. There was a moment of silence until then a small chirping sounded, then it was connected to loud laughter.

"Do you see that? WE ARE DEVOTING THREE SIAL MOSNTERS HAHAHAHA!" he shouted with a very loose laugh. The others also chuckled until finally laughed loudly together. Oh. Life is Great.

"Shikamaru from the Nara Clan, Ino from the Yamanaka clan, Chouji from the Akimichi clan. I congratulate you for completing the test. With this I declare that you have officially been accepted as the Knights of the Konoha Kingdom as a team of ten. Nara Shikamaru, you are the team leader. " Said Tsunade loudly inaugurated the young demons in front of him to become Kingdom Knights, he tied a headband with Konoha emblem to each demon.

"Next, Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, Hinata from the Hyuuga clan, Shino from the Aburame clan. You are an eight team, with Inuzuka Kiba as its chairman." He said, tied the headband to their heads

"Hell Yeah!" Kiba jumped excitedly.

"Neji from the clan, Lee from the Rock clan, Tenten from the Rock clan, you become team nine with Neji as chairman." Said Tsunade again inaugurated the next team.

"Gaara from the Sabaku clan, Temari from the Sabaku clan, Kankurou from the Sabaku clan, you are a team of eleven, with Sabaku Gaara as chairman." He said inaugurating the brothers team.

"Sasuke from the Uchiha clan, Sakura from the Haruno clan, and Naruto from the Uzumaki clan, you are a team of seven, with Uchiha Sasuke-sama as chairman. I congratulate Yang Mulish Petra Crown." Said Tsunade, bowing respectfully when he arrived on his turn to give the headband to the Royal Crown Prince, before he finally proceeded to the other team.

Approximately one hour later, the royal knight acceptance ceremony was finished, ending with a very lively applause echoing throughout the great hall. The loud clapping stopped when a loud trumpet echoed throughout the room, making it quiet.

"THE NOBLE KING HAS ARRIVED!" one of the doorman shouted with his head.

The door to the gate hall opened slowly, making all the inhabitants of the great hall hold their breath, waiting for the King of Konoha's kingdom to enter the Hall.

"King?!" Naruto asked a little surprised.

"Yes, you don't know? This has become a tradition of this kingdom, the King will always come to the New Kingdom Knights Acceptance Ceremony every year to welcome them. Isn't this tense? This is the first time I will see His Majesty as close as this! replied Chouji feeling nervous and happy.

"King ... I understand ..." Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh, it's Your Majesty!" someone shouted from inside the hall, making all the demons there turn their heads to see the King of the Demon Kingdom they glorified.

The demon mentioned by His Majesty the King stepped slowly but loudly, his hand waving towards his people, with a friendly smile everywhere. The black-haired man looks quite old. He wears a lot of bandages almost all over his body, his face only looks half because of the bandage that covers his right eye. His Kimono fluttered majestically at every step he took. He said a few sentences to greet the new knights, indulging in a smile and laughter that looked very friendly, making all the demons in front of him cheer with joy and respect.

On the other hand, without the knowledge of any demons there, Naruto clenched his fists, his blue-sliced eyes turned into a very sharp glowing blood red, his lips forming a cruel grin that was very creepy and dangerous. He snorted softly, before retreating slowly from the place.

'Yes, have fun. Laugh as much as you can on your throne. Soon ... just one more step ... I'll see you soon ... I'll definitely kill you Danzo ... "

to be continued ...


	2. He Is My Sumissive

Chapter 2 - He is My Submissive

-Hosh! -

An old man ran very scared, his eyes kept glancing behind his back, as if afraid of something.

-Hosh -Hosh! -Hosh! -

His breath panted irregularly, making it more congested and difficult to run. His brown-sliced eyes still glanced backwards, towards the dark forest around him, the hair on his neck stood and his heart beat very fast. The old man was scared, very scared to death.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Sorry!" The old man cursed very hard, his brown-sliced eyes widened in fear. He could feel it, felt anyone - whatever it was that was chasing him was getting closer to him, approaching him very quickly, staring at him very sharply from behind, with a killing aura that was so strong, making it creep scared to death.

He gasped in surprise when his foot tripped by a tree root, making him fall over on the ground. He immediately turned around, looked back, toward the large and dense pepohanan in front of him, glancing his eyes to the right and left trying to find something, something he was very afraid of, something that had been chasing him since. But only the dark forest welcomed him, no matter how many times he turned, glanced around to find the person, he still couldn't see it, saw the man, the man who wanted to kill him now.

Not wanting to waste time he tried to stand up and run again, but it seemed like luck wasn't on his side this time, the pain shot out quickly from his feet as he tried to lift it, making him fall on the ground again. He struggled forward, trying desperately to move from that place, to escape from anyone who was chasing him right now.

Feeling unable to move again, he fell down on the ground, he tried to move his body toward the tree to lean, resting his body near the tree.He was very tired, really tired, never once had he felt something like this, feeling so scared of something, his body could not stop vibrating violently, cold sweat continued to drip from his entire body. He can't stand it anymore. He really didn't understand why the man wanted to kill him like this. The man suddenly came to destroy his place, killed all his bodyguards, and now pursued him mercilessly. If something can save his life now, he will definitely do anything to pay for it.

"Have you given up?" a voice with a very cold tone suddenly shocked him from behind his body.

"Gyaaa!" He shouted very loudly, jolted so frightened by a man who suddenly appeared before him, the man who had scared him to death.

"Please help - please forgive me! I'm begging you! Forgive me! I'll do whatever you ask! Please don't kill me!" he asked in a very panic and fear, his body trembled very violently, saw the figure of the tall man in front of him.

"Forgive you say?" The man with blonde hair said casually, but his tone sounded so cold and piercing.

"Y-yes! Aaa-I'm begging to forgive me! I'll do anything. Please don't kill me!" whined the old man, kneeling begging to the man before him.

The blond man chuckled softly. His voice echoed throughout the forest, creating a sound that was so frightening He stopped and looked at the old man who knelt before him in disgust, before his lips formed a very frightening sly grin.

"No kidding." He said briefly, before-

-BUAGH! -

A very hard kick hit the old man's stomach, making him throw away and hit the tree very hard. The old man fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Blood spurted from his mouth, telling him that one of the organs in his stomach had just been destroyed.

"How does it feel?" said the blond man, walking over to the old man who was staring at him with great fear.

"How does it feel to be in this helpless and tormented position? Being at the end of your death like this?" he said again with a cold grin.

" W -What is it- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sthhhhhhhh stopped the sentence, splashing thick red liquid into the clothes he was wearing. " W - why- Uhuk! -Uhukk! - k-why are you doing this?" he asked desperately, he realized that his life could not be saved again.

"You did not know?" asked the blond man coldly. He raised his right leg and pushed it against the old man's chest in front of him. He leaned forward and -Jleb! - plunged his big six-foot sword into the thigh of the man in front of him violently, making the old man scream in pain. The blond man grinned coldly. "You really don't know?" he said dangerously, his hand twisting his big sword slowly.

"GYAAAAAA!" the old man groaned in great pain as the sword tore at the flesh of his thigh.

"Have you forgotten? It was eleven years ago ..." said the blond man slowly moving his sword down.

"GYAAAAAAAA! T-PLEASE HEN-AAAARRGGH!"

"... you're with your garbage friend doing this to my father ..." continued the man again, ignoring the yell of the old man in front of him and moving his sword with a very sadistic, thick red liquid pouring down from the sharp stab at the old man's feet.

"... torturing my father mercilessly in front of my eyes, laughing at him and vilifying it ..." continued the blond man again. He stopped the movement of his sword and stared at the old man in front of him very coldly.

"And now you ask for forgiveness you say?" he asked coldly.

"No kidding." He said again and-

-SLASH! -

A very sharp slash of the old man's leg made a thick red liquid flow from his intersection. The man screamed in pain, very loud, really hard as if to tell the whole forest about the pain he felt.

"Sick?" the man chuckled softly. "Do you understand how it feels now?" the man asked very coldly.

"Wh-Who are you? II really don't understand what you're saying. Wh-who is your father, a-I never-

-JLEB! -

"GYAAARRRHHH!" a sharp prick now hit his right hand

"Don't ever say that, you jerk! You killed him! I won't forgive you, especially with you behaving as if you didn't know it!" The man said angrily.

"B-ta-but I'm really - GYAAARGHH!" his sentence was cut off when the sword pierced his hand once again mercilessly.

"What if I made you remember it?" the man said coldly. He also took off a black mask that covered half of his face, showing the old man in front of the birthmark three scratches on each of his cheeks.

The old man's brown iris widened when he saw the cheek wound that felt familiar.

"Still don't remember?" the man asked coldly. He unbuttoned the black robe he was wearing, opened the collar on the left to show his left shoulder, making the old man widen wide when he recognized a sign on the shoulder of the man in front of him. A sign that can only be owned by someone chosen in this country, a sign that should have vanished many years ago along with the person he killed at that time, the person the man before him called a father.

"K-ka-you - I-this is impossible! Y-You should have died! T-it's impossible for you to be Nar-

-BUAGH! - A hard measurement hit his face, managed to make the old man stop talking.

"Very easy." The blond man said coldly. "Rubbish like you doesn't deserve to call my name." He said again very coldly before he pulled his still stuck sword. He channeled chakra, and enveloped the sword with flashes of red fire. He shook it softly before -SLASH! - splitting the old man lightly. The fire immediately ignited the slash wound produced, instantly burning the entire body of the old man who was now lying lifeless.

The blond man snorted in disgust and immediately left the place.

The room looked quite dark, only lit with a few candles placed in each corner of the room. In the middle of the room there is a table with a candle located at the end of the table, giving enough light to see items located on the table. A man was seen sitting before the table. He wore a black gray kimono covering his body, half his face, or rather his right eye, covered by a bandage that surrounded his head. His left eye looked down, following the order of the letters of a roll of paper he was reading. A voice made him stop his eyes from reading. The old man glanced back as the sound source showed his form.

"Danzo-sama." someone called with a porcelain mask covering his face, he sat with one knee pressed to the ground, his head bowed respectfully to the King in front of him.

"Did something happen?" Danzo said softly

"The murder happened again. Gouda Hayate was killed last night, by the same murder as the previous four people." Said the porcelain masked demon.

"Gouda Hayate ... one of the former greedy ministers with wealth and power." Danzo said softly.

"Do you think anyone planned a revolt to me, to avenge the incident eleven years ago? Five people who helped me eleven years ago have died in someone's hands. This is too strange to be a coincidence." He said again.

"We still cannot conclude it, Danzo-sama. Those five people are demons who are greedy with wealth and power in this kingdom. If indeed there is someone who has committed an insurgency, this is related to the incident eleven years ago. " Said the porcelain masked demon again to his boss.

"Hmm ... fine. Keep watching the progress. You can leave now," Danzo ordered his subordinates.

"Fine. Danzo is the same." Reply to the subordinate before he sped away silently.

"The world we live in, or what you can call the Devil's World, is divided into several different countries. These countries operate separate and monarchical political entities. Each country maintains its own balance through the amount of power and power possessed. Although each country carries out an agreement and signs it periodically, but actually the agreement is not worth more than a paper that they write in. Every country has different rules and authorities. Basically, the greater the power of a country that is owned, the greater the power they have. Even the leader of the country, or the so-called Demon King, is determined by strength. The strongest is the one who has the right to become a King. "

"Every demon in this world is very greedy with the name Strength. The more power they have, the more power can be obtained. There is even an unwritten law that says the strongest is capable of governing the weak. If there is a demon Even though it came from a low clan, but it gained an extraordinary power capable of rivaling demons from the royal clan, so the demon had the chance to become a royal demon. just as long as the King acknowledges that a demon's power is appropriate, then he can become the next King. "

"This also applies to the Konoha Kingdom which has been established since hundreds of years ago. Although the late Kings have their own descendants, they always choose the strongest demons among the strongest, even though they are not their descendants. Hal in - UZUMAKI! " -BLETAK - a hard hit from a successful blackboard eraser hit the blond haired forehead who was sleeping soundly on her desk.Iruka growled angrily and immediately approached the sleeping boy.

"W-wha-W-What - What ?! What ?!" Naruto stuttered very confused, shocked by being suddenly awakened, his hands stroking his now red forehead.

"UZUMAKI! Who said you could sleep in my class ?!" Iruka struck the table very hard, effectively shocking the whole class.

"Huh, eh, oh, Ii-iruka-sensei ehehehe - a-ano, I-iruka sen-" Naruto swallowed hard when he saw a former knight who had now become a teacher glaring very sharply.

"B-b-but! Ss-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is not my fault-!" Naruto whined. "It's all up to you right! We have become Kingdom Knights, why should we study history like this-!" he whined again trying to make the brown-haired Teacher in front of him understand.

"Of course history is important Uzumaki! As a royal knight, we must know what we protect!" Iruka growled furiously.

"Sensei ~! Maybe he is already very familiar with the history of this kingdom!" someone shouted from the classroom while giggling, followed by loud laughter from all the new knights who were taking classes.

"That's right sensei ~! What if Sensei just asks the sleeper ~!" someone shouted again, making laughter in the room even more uproar.

Iruka sighed towards his students, before glancing at the blond youth in front of him. "Okay, Uzumaki, what if you replace me explaining the genealogy of the kings of the kingdom of Konoha so that I forgive you?" he said with a sly smile.

"Wha-what ?! T-but s-sensei-"

"Do it!" snapped Iruka loudly.

Naruto also bent his lips and frowned like a child before he started talking with a sulky expression on his face. "Shodaime Ou-sama of the Konoha Kingdom came from the Senju clan, its name was Hashirama. Hashirama Ou-sama was the first King to participate in the formation of this Fire state, because of his extraordinary strength, he was made king by the people. Hashirama Ou-sama already leading this kingdom more than two hundred years before finally resigning and surrendering the throne to his younger brother. "

(A / n: Ou-sama: King / noble king, Shodaime Ou-sama: First King)

Iruka was a little stunned when he saw the blond boy who he thought was very stupid and was able to explain the kings as he asked. Iruka's lips formed a smile and decided to listen to the boy who caught his attention a little.

"Nidaime Ou-sama is the younger brother of Shodaime Ou-sama, Senju Tobirama. At that time the Senju clan was the strongest demon clan in the Konoha Kingdom, they-" Naruto paused as if he was thinking of something before speaking again. "I don't really remember Ehehehehe." he said, scratching the back of his head. Iruka who watched him frowned disappointedly. Naruto just grinned embarrassed and continued again. "The point is Shodaime Ou-sama is Senju Hashirama Ou-sama, Nidaime Ou-sama is Senju Tobirama Ou-sama, Sandaime Ou-sama is Sarutobi Hiruzen Ou-sama, then the last Yondaime Ou-sama is-

"THOUGHT!" someone shouted loudly, his voice like a angry and mocking roar.

"That's right! There is no Yondaime in this kingdom! He is just a traitor!" someone shouted again, followed by a few other taunts.

"It's true the Royal betrayer!"

"Traitor King!"

Naruto's blue iris rounded in shock and confusion when he heard and saw the whole class vilifying the King who was supposed to be the Yondaime. He glanced at Iruka who just stared sadly, then glanced at someone sitting next to him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why are they all calling M-"

"Shush! You can't say his name is an idiot!" Sakura growled swiftly closing Naruto's mouth with his palm.

"K-why ?!" Naruto asked confusedly.

"You don't know ?! Where have you been for the past ten years, Baka! Yondaime is a Royal Traitor, He is a cruel and sadistic demon who killed all royal demons and members of the royal family eleven years ago! At first he pretended well, but in the end he just wants the power of this kingdom! Even His Majesty King Danzo hates him very much, and makes the law for anyone who pronounces the name Yondaime will definitely be put to death! " Sakura explained, her face frowning in annoyance as if she really hated the Yondaime.

"That's right, Naruto, you shouldn't talk about Yondaime. If someone hears you, then you will definitely be reported and sentenced to death."Someone said from behind while shivering.

"Right, right, fortunately, His Majesty the King managed to capture the traitor and kill him! Otherwise this kingdom will definitely be destroyed!"

"Huh! Because of that traitor, the bloody Demon of the kingdom in this country is only His Majesty the King and the Crown Prince!"

"Right! If it were like this, it would be possible for the royal power to disappear!"

The ridicule and insult continued, making the whole hard very noisy talking about a King who was mentioned with the traitor. Naruto just smiled thinly, sitting calmly watching them. But, if someone really noticed it, they would see that the blue iris had turned very cold and sharp, while the two hands under the table, clenched so tightly that they turned white, vibrating violently as if the hands were is voicing anger in his heart.

"Yeaaah! Finally we also came out of the boring class!" Kiba shouted, jumping excitedly.

"Baka! Don't be happy first! We still have a few other training classes." Ino said breaking the spiky brown haired youth.

"Heeeee, I don't understand at all, we've become knights, why don't they just give us a mission, instead practice and history lessons like this." Naruto frowned irritably.

"Of course idiots! We are still too ordinary to accept the mission! They will still test our abilities several times before finally giving a mission to our team!" Sakura said, hitting the blonde boy's head hard.

"OW! Sakura-chan, why do you always beat me up ~!" Naruto whined acting like a child.

"Noisy!"

"Hey, by the way, the history class really shocked me. I didn't expect so many to hate Yondaime." Chouji said suddenly.

"Cc-chouji-kun t-don't hate Yy-yondaime-sama?" Hinata asked nervously

"Hinata, you don't need to call Yondaime using - so you know, he doesn't deserve to be called a king." Ketus Sakura.

"How about you, Shika, you didn't come to taunt when you were in class." Tanya Ino told her best friend who kept yawning.

"It's troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey answer my question Shika!"

"hmm ... I don't know, I didn't see it or experience an incident eleven years ago ... so I didn't know him enough to say he hated him ... troublesome ..." he said lazily.

"Hey, but, do you really believe that Yondaime committed mass murder eleven years ago?" Kiba said suddenly, shocking his friends.

"Wow, I'm surprised that sentence came out of your mouth Kiba ..." Ino said staring in amazement at his friend.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" Kiba shouted irritably

"Why are you saying like that Kiba?" Chouji asked, his hand picked up a snack from the bag he was carrying.

"Well ... I-this is actually only my clan who knows! B-But, since a long time ago the Inuzuka clan was good friends with the Yondaime clan. Yondaime is a very kind and wise person. We just don't believe that suddenly Yondaime betrayed kingdom." Kiba answered uncertainly.

"What, so do you mean Your Majesty Danzo is wrong ?! You can be sentenced to death because of that Baka !" Sakura said irritably, while hitting the spiky boy's head behind.

"Ow, ow, ow! Why did you hit me!"

"Hey! That's Your Majesty the Crown Prince!" Ino shouted with delight, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

Sakura automatically turned towards the raven young man who was walking in front of him, very quickly immediately moved to the worshiped Crown Prince.

"Hey, wait! Big forehead! You can't go ahead of me!" Ino shouted, not wanting to lose, immediately ran after Sakura.

"Noisy! Get away from me Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted irritably.

"Wow they really are like females at marriage." Kiba blurted out vulgarly.

"Why don't you just follow Kiba? Maybe being submissive demon is your true identity." Naruto who had been silent all of a sudden spoke, his lips forming a mocking smile.

"W-What ?! II am straight and dominant demon! What do I aim for guys like girls!" Kiba shouted very annoyedly, his cheeks turned bright red, either because of anger or shame because it had been called submissive demon by his friend.

"Hey, you can be sentenced to death if His Majesty hears you mocking him like a girl, Kiba." Said Chouji, which only made Kiba sulk in annoyance.

"By the way, Sasuke is very nice, there's no need to come to practice if he's busy. Aaahhh ~ I also want to be like that ~!" Naruto said wondering.

"Stupid, he didn't follow training because he was busy with royal affairs. Not relaxing."

"But still, right ~ he doesn't need to join the boring history class ~"

"Hey, Naruto. Speaking of history, you just kept quiet. What do you think about Yondaime?" said Chouji wondering.

Naruto just smiled thinly and raised his shoulder unconcerned, before he walked ahead of his friends to the field for the next practice. Behind him, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior.

"OHHH! HAPPY ONCE IT COULD LIKE TO MEET YOUNG DEMONS LIKE YOU. THIS IS LIKE THE POWER OF A YOUNGLY IMPROVING DRASTIC AGE! WITH A HIGH SPIRIT LIKE THIS, WANT TO FEEL I AM RUNNING AROUND THIS KINGDOM 30 ROUNDS! ONLY TODAY! 50 ROUND SURROUNDING THIS KINGDOM. LET US SEE THE BEAUTIFUL OF THE KINGDOM WITH A BRIGHT FUTURE! " shouted a black haired demon with a bowl-like style. He wore a green suit with a thick green vest on his chest.

"GAI-SENSEI! I'M VERY AGREE TO IT! TO PROVE THAT THE YOUNG SPIRIT IS VERY HIGH I WILL RUN 60 TIMES OF ROUND SURROUNDING THE KINGDOM!" said another demon with the exact same hairstyle and clothes, only this one looked younger and didn't wear a vest.

"LEE! MY MOST FABULOUS AND MOST POWERFUL CHURCH, I AM PLEASED ON A YOUNG PERIOD WHO STILL BLESS YOUR SPIRIT!" shouted the older demon, who seemed to be called by Gai-sensei. He ran very excited and embraced his favorite student.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the demon called Lee called back his teacher's arms as strong.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE-

"STOP!" shouted all the new knights standing in front of the two green-clad demons who suddenly shouted at each other as soon as they met and then embraced without shame. A large sweatdrop appeared on the head of each demon on the vast field.

"Sensei! You haven't even introduced yourself to us!" someone shouted

The Demon named Gai immediately took off his arms and faced the student and shouted. "YOU'RE TRUE ONCE! SORRY FOR MY FALSE! AS THE CHANGE I WILL DO 200 PUSH-UP AS A PUNISHMENT BECAUSE IT HAS FORGET IT IS IMPORTANT!" He immediately took a prone position and swiftly did push-ups 200 times as he said.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE GREAT ONCE! I WILL ALSO NOT BE LOSS AND DO PUSH-UP 250 TIMES TO COME YOU!" the student shouted before he took a position and immediately started the push-up.

"LEE! THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTH IS VERY HIGH! I WILL ALSO NOT BE LOSS AND ADD LEGAL TO MY 300 TIMES!" the teacher shouted

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE REALLY GREAT! I DON'T KNOW IT CAN DO MORE THAN IT OR NOT! BUT I WILL NOT BE LOSS AND DO THIS PUSH-UP TO 300 TIMES!" and the student shouted again not to be outdone

'Can someone stop them?' is what all demons think about in that place, with a large sweatdrop on their heads

Ooookaaayyy, after hundreds of times they wrestled - they meant to compete with each other, between the Green Teacher and the Green Student, they finally stopped due to exhaustion, even though none of them said the word tired. If it wasn't for one of the new knights shouting again, stop them, whether until when they would continue like that ...

The demons on the field sighed with relief when they finally saw the demon who was supposed to be the teacher back to his job training them.

"IT'S GOOD! MY Name IS MAITO GAI! I'M SO PLEASED TO MEET DEMONS WITH A BRIGHT FUTURE LIKE YOU! MY SPIRIT WAS REALLY EXPANDING AND CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE YOU A GREAT FRIEND AND DEVELOP THIS KINGDOM!" Shouted the demon named Maito Gai by raising his thumb steadily and -ling! - a flash of light came from his teeth grin when he blinked one eye, doing his favorite 'Nice Guy' pose, making his pupils sweatdrop again.

"Sensei! What are we going to do today?" someone asked suddenly.

"A very good question! With the spirit of youth like this, we can definitely become very powerful knights! That's why I want to hone your skills in making changes to the demon body" Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

" Shapeshifting ?!"

"Hey I think doing shapeshifting is indeed one of the conditions before entering here!"

"Eh really ?! But I still haven't mastered it!"

"Sensei! Can you explain how to do it ?!"

"Of course! Shapeshifting ability is very easy to learn and can be done by all demons! This ability is very useful for our physical strength! What we need to do is to concentrate our youth power vigorously to change our body shape so that we can meet a bright future ! " Maito Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

'What did he say?' sweatdrop appears again.

Sasuke, who this time had time to take part in the training, took a deep breath. He walked in front of the ranks of the new knights and looked at them lazily. "You only need to focus all of your chakra to one point, that is our heart. Just imagine the type or type of your demon, if you need to close your eyes only. Our chakra will automatically react to our desire to make changes to the body." He said reluctantly, before he turned his body into a large black wolf, making the demons in front of him stare in amazement at the elegance and beauty of the dark wolf demon , truly like a royal blooded demon who walked with great glory.

"Your Majesty! You are great! Really full of the power of extraordinary youth!" Gai shouted praising the Crown Prince in front of him.

"Does anyone want to try again?" Gai asked his students.

"Me! Me! Me! I want to try it!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down with great enthusiasm, he immediately ran forward when Gai nodded solidly at him.

"Ahahaha, look at this, I'll show Uzumaki Naruto's great fox power!" he shouted excitedly.

"Fox?!"

"The fox he said ?!"

"Isn't the fox extinct ?!"

Naruto just grinned broadly before raising his hand, combining his hands with the index finger up, as if he would do a big move. He closed his eyes and concentrated on concentrating his chakra. The atmosphere became silent, as if waiting for Naruto to show his form, before-

-Poof! -

-A golden yellow tail appeared from behind his body ...

"PFFTTT - AHAHAHAHAHA. What the heck is that ?! The power of the fox he said ?! You mean the power of the tail ?!"

"Ahahahahhaha look at him! He can't even change! Indeed, he wants to fight monsters using tails ?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn my stomach hurts seeing this!"

Naruto's face was instantly red when he was laughed at by his friends, he also insisted and concentrated fully to change his body, but what happened was - Poof! - a pair of long hairy ears of the same color as his tail appearing above his head, replacing the original ear hers.

All the demons in that place were laughing even more and mocking the embarrassing changes that the blond youth had made, making Naruto bowed sluggishly and walked back to his previous place.

"Don't think about it, Naruto, I also can't do shapeshifting ." Said Chouji trying to comfort his friend.

"Can't you do it yet?" Naruto asked incredulously, considering that his brown-haired friend could turn into a giant.

"Yep, I really don't understand Ehehehe, changing body size is one of my clan's skills, not shapeshifting ability ." Obviously the orange-haired young man.

"Uzumaki." a baritone's voice called his name from behind, making Naruto stop his steps to return to his room in the knight's dormitory. The training is finished for today, so he wants to hurry back to his room and take a rest before dinner starts. But suddenly the red-haired young man with the 'Ai' star tattoo on this forehead suddenly called and stopped his steps.

Naruto finally turned to face the red-haired young man. He tilted his head slightly as if to show that he was wondering why a young man was cold and ignorant like Gaara suddenly called out to him.

"What are you hiding, Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara said once again to the blond young man in front of him.

Naruto wrinkled his brows confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have a chakra aura." Said Gaara briefly and firmly

Naruto also furrowed his eyebrows, his face put on a very confused expression. "I really don't understand what you said Gaara."

"You can't lie to me. Your chakra aura. How many times have I tried to feel it, you can't detect your chakra. Whether it's because you are too weak and don't have enough chakra to bring up your aura or because of you too strong so I can't feel it. " Said Gaara, his green-sliced eyes staring coldly, challenging very bravely against the blonde's blue-eyed eyes in front of him.

Naruto was stunned to hear the words of the red-haired youth in front of him. He paused for a moment thinking about what sentence should be used to reply to the young man in front of him.

"During the shapeshifting exercise, you looked like you were holding back your strength. Uzumaki. What are you hiding." Gaara asked once again to the demon in front of him.

Naruto also smiled thinly, before one second later his lips turned into his typical grin which was very wide. "Ehehehehe, Gaara, you just make me embarrassed, for a strong demon like you to praise me like this ehehehehe, maybe you're right if I'm too strong ehehehehehe, can you make it if you think so ehehehehe." He said while scratching the back of his head timidly.

The eyebrow forehead was shrinking confused about Naruto's attitude like this. His green-sliced eyes stared suspiciously at the blond-haired young man in front of him, but decided not to say anything.

Naruto grinned even wider. "Well, I want to lie down in my room quickly. Nice to talk to you Gaara, see you later!" he said excitedly waving his hand excitedly at the red-haired demon in front of him, before he turned his body to walk again. Not having had the chance to step foot, Naruto paused and turned his head to glance at the red-haired young man who was still staring at him from behind. "Hey, Gaara, I have one suggestion for you." He said softly to attract the attention of the red-haired young man.

Naruto smiled thinly before saying. "Stop your curiosity before you fall too deep, Gaara." The sentence ended their meeting. Naruto waved his hand and walked away leaving the red-haired young man behind him.

\- Zaaaaaasssshhh! -

The hot water poured profusely wet the tan-skinned body, the water flowed through the neck with a large Adam's apple, down wet the wide back with the muscles moving slowly along with tan colored hand movements, rubbing the chest that had a complete six pack decorate it.The hand moved slowly, rubbing every inch of his body, cleaning it from dirt and dust as a result of training all day. His fingers rubbed with all his heart, touched his pink nipples, then down felt his abdominal muscles, past the small curve in the middle of his stomach, then continued down to touch small traces of blonde hair, and continued down until he found a collection of blonde curly hair that was loosened by water.The fingers continued to move down slowly, continuing down until-

"Ahhhh, it feels so fresh to be able to take a bath like this," Naruto sighed, enjoying the hot water that was pouring over his body.

He turned off the faucet and took the towel he had hung near the wall. He rubbed his whole body dry, then he wrapped his towel around his neck, before coming out of his bathroom naked.

Naruto glanced at the window on his right side, staring at the moon that glowed beautifully in the dark sky. His lips formed a thin smile. He moved his blue sliced eyes to the entire room he was currently using as his room. It has been a long time since he last lived in the kingdom.Although the Dormitory used for the residence of the royal knights is quite far from the Main Palace. Still, this made him a little happy.

Naruto walked towards the wall cabinet, took a boxer and black pants to wear. He dropped the towel that was wrapped around his neck to the floor, before taking a long black robe and he put it over his upper body.

Her blond hair, with a little curl she just left, she just dried it with a towel and rubbed it like a wet cat. After all, his spiky hair wouldn't change style even though he combed it many times. When finished, he walked to the bed located near the window. He stopped right beside the bed and knelt before him. He raised one hand and formed a hand seal, before he said softly. "Free."

A flash of light along with a number of seal letters appeared on his bed's board before disappearing in an instant. He also moved his hand to feel the board until he found a handle and pulled it firmly - Secret! - the thing that was supposed to be just a bed support board was open like a drawer that was very long and wide. His blue-sliced eyes moved to grapple with all the objects he kept in his secret drawer. Starting from a large 6-foot sword, various collections of swords such as a pair of twin swords, wakizashi, daito, kodachi, a collection of sharp and pointed knives, kunai, shuriken, a collection of jutsu scrolls, and many other weapons. The blue sliced eye stopped at a box made of wood.He took it and put it on the bed, before opening it slowly. Inside is a scroll that also has a seal. He also took off the seal and unrolled it, a roll containing only other seals.

Without wasting time, he bit his own finger, to bleed, then very quickly, his hand moved to form hand seals and uttered a jutsu spell, before he pounded his hand on the scroll and - Poof! - a sudden long box come out before him.

Although very ancient, the box looks quite strong. Naruto opened the box and saw its contents. His blue sliced eyes stared in awe and longed for the sword made of gold in front of him. His finger gently touched the carvings adorning the sword, the sword that meant a lot to him, the sword his father had given him a long time ago. A sword that has been passed down through generations, and finally entrusted to him, a sword that has accompanied half of his life but never once did he dare to use it.

But now, he wants to take the sword to a very important place. Therefore he decided to take it out of the seal box. He put his sword into the sword belt he had put on his black pants. He closed the box and saved it again. Without lingering, he came out of the small room.

It was very late at night, there was only the sound of a fast blowing night breeze and cricket noises on that silent night. All the inhabitants of the place had fallen asleep in their sleep, with only the knights remaining in charge of the night.

Naruto walked by sneaking under the dark shadow, without even making a single noise. He passed the knights who guarded very smoothly and easily. The place he was headed was near the Main Palace, the residence of the King and his family. The knight's pattern of guarding has changed a lot since the last time he saw it, but still doesn't stop him from infiltrating it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally managed to enter the courtyard of the Palace. His blue sliced eyes stared with the nostalgia of the large and very grand building, making him stop for a moment enjoying the scenery he hadn't seen for a long time. He shook his head and rushed towards the trees in the courtyard of the Palace. The place he was headed was in the middle of the forest in the palace courtyard. He still remembers clearly how when his father led him through the road in the forest, invited him to go to a place where only certain people could enter it.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the place was still clean untouched by anyone. He was really afraid that Danzo had damaged him. Naruto also stepped into the cliff that was quite high. He felt his hand against the cliff wall as if he were looking for something there. His lips formed a satisfied smile when he found what he found. Without wasting time, Naruto placed his right palm on the cliff wall, right in a circular area that he had found earlier. He also concentrated all his chakra into his palm, making the circle suddenly glow with light. From the back of his hand appeared a symbol shaped like a crown, exactly like the symbol on his shoulder. The two emblems flared together with the circle on the wall of the cliff, before then -Zreeeeeggg! - the wall of the cliff split in two like a door.

The door immediately closed quickly shortly after Naruto entered the room inside the cliff. Naruto felt the wall beside him to find a light. He found a torch light there. Instead of lighting it with fire, he instead channeled his chakra to the lamp, as he remembered his father had done.The lamp lit up, illuminating a dark room shaped like a long hallway.

Naruto walked slowly along the long, dark hallway. He stopped his steps when he reached the huge door. As he did before, he put his palm to the door. The door turned on, before finally opening it to enter.

After the door opener entered the room, the large door was closed again with a sound -Bam! - which was quite loud. A flash of light suddenly appeared along the room, before-

-WUSS! -

-Wuss! -

-Wuss! -

-Wuss! -

-Wuss! -

-Wuss! -

A series of flames lit up like a candle around the room, illuminating the large and dark room. The room looked very old and dusty. There are many carvings and seal inscriptions on the walls and floors. Naruto walked slowly towards the wall of the room in front of him, where there was a table made of stone. The table was quite large and long, almost the size of the room.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the table, near the corner of the room. He stared straight at a photo that was installed very grandly there. He raised his hand to feel with all his heart - not two photos smiling at him. His blue sliced eyes turned sad, but his lips formed a soft and warm smile that was truly from the bottom of his heart.

"I go home ... Tousan ... ... Why ..."

He didn't remember his real name, but that person - his boss gave him the name Nao. Because of that, Nao is the name he used until now.Nao doesn't remember who he really is, he doesn't remember who his family, his brother, or anyone he should know. But Nao didn't really care about it. During Danzo-sama - his boss still cared about him, he would still follow the man who also became a King in this kingdom.

Danzo-sama found Nao in the middle of the road, starving alone in the middle of the city. Nao really didn't know what made Danzo-sama pick it up and make it one of his personal knights. However, this really made Nao very happy because his life had been saved. Despite being a member of Anbu Ne, Danzo's personal knight meant being a subordinate who carried out dirty tasks, even though he had to kill anyone Danzo ordered him. That still doesn't matter to him, as long as Danzo-sama still cares about him.

That night was the same night as another night. Danzo-sama ordered Nao to walk through the palace as usual.But what he did was not guard, but another thing he could not understand. Danzo-sama told him to look for something that looked suspicious, but he didn't know what something suspicious meant by his boss.

He did not know how many times he had gone through the entire palace, but the thing he found was the same, in vain.

Nao walked to the palace courtyard, to do his search once again. His sense of hearing was tickled when he heard something from inside the forest. He followed the voice carefully. His eyes narrowed slightly when he recognized the place he was aiming for. He had gone to that place many times. One place that he found suspicious, but could not do anything to open and investigate it.

Nao rushed to hide behind a tree, as his eyes caught a man standing in front of a cliff. His black-sliced eyes widened when he saw the cliff's wall suddenly open like a door. The blond man he saw was entered into the cliff, before the cliff closed again quickly.

Without wasting time, Nao immediately rushed to the cliff, his hands groping at the cliff wall as if looking for a button to open it. But nothing, he found nothing.

"How can?!" he said incredulously.

"I've found this place a few years ago, but I didn't find a way to enter it at all. How can he come in ?!" he said again

"Even Danzo-sama can't open it, or destroy it! This place is surrounded by a very strong kekkai! Why can that guy easily enter !?" He bit his finger, trying to think what to do after this. He must immediately report this matter to his supervisor. But now this is the only chance he has to find a way to enter that place. There are a few more doors that are similar to this cliff in the palace, if he manages to find a way to enter, Danzo-sama will surely be very proud of him.

After stabilizing his mind, he rushed to hide in one of the trees and waited for the blond-haired man to come out.

"I go home ... Tousan . ... Kaasan ..."

Naruto smiled sadly at the two photos in front of him. A photo of someone he had seen for a long time and met. This was the first time he had seen the face of his parents since the incident eleven years ago. Naruto looked at the face of his father and mother for a few moments before moving his eyes to glance at the other photos lined up next to the photo of his parents. He moved his finger, gently groping the picture of the face of someone who looked very old. "Hey jiji ..." he said softly with a smile on his lips.

He glanced at the other photos before turning towards the center of the room. He stood on a floor lower than the other floors, with a small pole that had a torch on it, standing on each corner of the low floor, forming like a hexagon area. He stood in the middle and turned to face the table with photographs on the side of the wall. The black robe he wore fluttered slowly following his move to kneel. He put his left knee on the ground, while bending the other knee facing up, he left his fist and straightened to the side of his body, while the right one he bent and placed on his right knee. His face looked down respectfully at the photos in front of him, before he said.

"Hashirama Ou-sama, Tobirama Ou-sama, Hiruzen Ou-sama, and ..." he paused for a moment and smiled bitterly. "... Minato Ou-sama ... Nikamika-Uzumaki Naruto came here to salute the late Kings and Queen of the Konoha Kingdom. Forgive for this delay." He said loudly and full of pride.

"Since the incident eleven years ago, the Fire Nation has completely changed ... all of you must be very disappointed at me ..." he said bitterly. "I'm really sorry ..." he continued with regret. He bit his lower lip to hold back the emotions he was feeling. A deep sigh, he raised his face to stare bravely at the faces of the late Kings and Queens in front of him.

With one move, he pulled the golden sword he was carrying from the scabbard and stood firm. He spread the sword in front of his face with the tip of the sword facing up. His lips formed a confident smile and said.

"Hashirama Ou-sama, Tobirama Ou-sama, Hiruzen Ou-sama, Minato Ou-sama. I swear before you, I will definitely stop Danzo and restore the Fire Nation as before!"

As if hearing the words of the blond-haired young man, a sudden gust of wind appeared around the young man, waving the black robe he was wearing. Naruto's blue-eyed eyes widened in disbelief, before they turned into a steady gaze and full of confidence. His lips formed a satisfied and relieved smile.

"Thank you," he said softly before he turned and left the room.

The cliff wall opened slowly, allowing the blonde haired boy to come out of it. Naruto sighed with relief, and came out of the dark room. The wall was immediately closed again shortly after he stepped out.

Naruto glanced right to the left around him, before stepping forward to immediately leave the place. He stopped when his nose smelled something. He glanced at a tree not far from him, and stared sharply. "Show yourself." He said loudly.

Nao chuckled in annoyance, before finally showing himself in front of the blonde haired young man. He put his hand in his pocket, and smiled at the young man in front of him. "Hi, I happened to see you here." He said lying.

"If by chance, you won't hide behind that tree." Naruto replied lazily.

Nao was shrinking irritated and decided to go straight to his main goal. "How can you open it?" he asked directly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and moved his shoulder unconcerned. "Why?"

"Who are you really ?! The door should not be opened!" said the short black-haired young man.

Naruto just stared at him expressionlessly, his blue eyes glancing probingly up and down the body of the black haired young man in front of him. His eyes sharpened as he saw a symbol on the young man's tongue.

"Ahhh, you're an Anbu Ne." he said casually.

The black eyes widened before glaring angrily at him. "Answer my question." Nao hissed and in an instant, he stood in front of Naruto with a sword just below the blond youth's neck.

Naruto did not move at all, and only stared expressionlessly at the black-haired young man in front of him, before the tip of his lips formed a sly grin. He quickly released his chakra aura along with the dominant aroma from his body.

Nao widened wide and immediately jumped backwards. His cheeks turned red when he smelled the masculine scent that was so thick from the body of the blond young man in front of him. The chakra aura was so strong that it suddenly appeared and immediately relaxed its body. He swallowed hard, staring at the dominant demon in front of him. He should not be able to feel this, the training and torture that he had been through for years to get rid of his feelings, should have been able to make him fight temptations like this. But, he, the blond haired boy in front of him, never once did he see a dominant demon that was so strong and alluring like this.

Naruto smiled satisfiedly, seeing the demon in front of him immediately behaved like a submissive demon when he felt his dominant aura. He stepped forward to approach the black-haired young man.

"Hey, don't you realize that your face is pretty handsome?" he said with a teasing hoarse voice, causing the demon in front to drop his sword and turn red.

"Look, little demon, what if you just sided with me, rather than obeying the rotten man's orders?" he said again when he was standing before the black-haired young man. Naruto leaned towards the demon's ear in front of him and whispered in a hoarse and tantalizing voice. "I can give you a lot of strength and pleasure ..."

"Ahnn ..." sighed the black-haired young man when he felt something warm and wet touching his ears. His body was shaken down, making him squeeze the blond young man's black robe in front of him to hold onto. "B-really?" he asked temptedly, his defense was now destroyed.

"Hmm ... of course, but you have to tell everything you know about Danzo to me first ..." Naruto replied with a sly smile.

"B-but I don't know anything about it ..." Nao replied softly.

"Really? Too bad ... I think we can have fun here ..." Naruto said in a disappointed voice, he backed his body to make a distance.

"W-wait! D-danzo-sama, I mean D-danzo, he's looking for something in this kingdom ..." said the black-haired young man resignedly.

"Looking for something? What is that?"

"II don't know, they've told us to do it for years. Like the door on the cliff."

"Hmm, ... what about the incident eleven years ago. Do you know anything?" Naruto asked again.

"eleven years ago? What do you mean, I don't know what you-

"Mass murder eleven years ago, you really don't know?"

"N-no. I'm sorry. I became a member of Anbu Ne about five years ago. I don't know anything ..." Nao replied with regret.

"Hmm ... alright." Naruto nodded.

"W-wait. B-how about ..." Nao said uncertainly, his face became very red.

Naruto grinned slyly, very understanding what the demon wanted in front of him. He can smell the intense scent of submissive demons in front of him.

"Come here." Said Naruto to the black haired demon before he turned towards the cliff and leaned his back against the cliff. He stared at the demon with a flash of lust and a sly smile. "For me to be aroused, little demon." He said to the demon who looked at him in disbelief.

Nao rushed to the dominant in front of him and knelt, so that his face was right in front of the black pants that teased him.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Nao swallowed his saliva and rushed to open black pants in front of him. His eyes widened wide when he saw a large enough pubic trunk.Swallowing saliva, he opened his mouth and inserted the dominant pubic shaft into his mouth.

Naruto just smiled smugly, enjoying the sensual movements that enveloped his penis. After a while, he stopped him.

"Open your shirt" he ordered the demon kneeling in front of him, who immediately obeyed him without words.

Naruto also leaned the black-haired young man into a cliff. He also began touching the small body, kissing and licking every inch of the body, making the submissive demon in front of him moan pleasantly.

Nao sighed loudly, when the dominant in front of him touched his body. He never realized that his body would be as sensitive as this. Makes his body convulse unable to keep up with the pleasure that keeps coming to his body. He also put his arms around his dominant neck. He wants more, he wants more enjoyment. His lips smiled happily when he realized that the dominant neck was in front of his eyes, reminding him of something that could make him receive more pleasure. Without thinking, he opened his mouth, revealed his sharp fangs, and touched it on the tempting neck. However, he had not had the chance to bite it, he gasped in surprise, when his body suddenly slammed hard towards the cliff. The large tan-colored hand strangled his neck.

"What do you think you do huh?" Naruto's hiss was angry, making the black eyes widen very wide.

"I-I - sorry - I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry you said? You daringly dared to do that, damn it!" Naruto growled very angrily, his fingernails tapering, piercing sharply into the neck that was being gripped, making thick red liquid drip slowly. His blue eyes turned bright red. He was really angry now, the bitch demon in front of him had dared to do 'that' just because he touched it. Naruto growled angrily and let go of his chakra aura, from behind his body, a golden yellow tail appeared, then followed by one more tail, then one more tail appeared - four tails - five tails - six tails - seven tails - seven tails - eight tails - and the last nine tail. The nine tails moved very majestically, at the end of each tail a red splat appeared around it.

Nao who saw him widened very wide, his body trembled with fear, saw the dominant in front of him growling very angry at him, coupled with that much power, he could not survive.

"Aa-I - um-sorry - but please forgive me - forgive me - II really am-"

Naruto snorted in disgust before- "Don't joke. Damn it!" -The slamming of the body that was gripped very hard, made him hit the tree with a very loud thud.

"Listen shit" he said angrily as he walked slowly towards the demon who was moaning in pain a few meters away.

Naruto bit his finger to bleed, and rubbed his blood into the palm of his left hand, with a very fast movement he formed hand seals, uttered a spell before he tapped his palms hard. A second later appeared like a cracking line in the palm of his left hand. The line splits - or rather opens like a gap. His right hand clenched in front of the gap, as if he were holding something and in one motion, he pulled his hands wide, pulling a sword that suddenly emerged from the palm of his left hand.

"Listen jerk." He said again, waving his big six-foot sword.

"" There isn't a single demon in this world that can surpass me, let alone 'mark' me. " He said very coldly, he stopped right next to the demon's body lying in pain on the ground, and in an instant -Jleb! - he stuck his sword into the demon's stomach.

"But you have been very sassy doing it." His sigh was angry, he moved his sword, cutting Demon's stomach below him slowly, making him scream very loudly.

Naruto snorted in disgust, when the scream became increasingly intense. He pulled his sword before he waved it quickly and -Slash! - thehead was cut off from his neck, pouring thick red liquid onto the ground.

The pale white petal eyes that closed suddenly flinched, and opened wide, showing the iris of jet black eyes that widened in panic. The black eyes glanced to the right and left before finally closing again.

Sasuke sighed heavily, trying to eliminate the panic he had gotten from the nightmare he had just experienced. The same dream as the others. A dream that always haunts him almost every day. How many times does he have to experience this, he doesn't know. Until whenever, he felt he would never escape the dream. Sasuke woke his body to sit on his bed, feeling his face very tired. He sighed heavily.

Feeling unable to go back to sleep again, he decided to wake up and walk around refreshing his mind. He took a kimono thick enough to cover his body from the night wind. He took his kusanagi, his sword, before leaving his room.

The palace became very quiet when night fell. But that does not mean that at noon this magnificent and magnificent palace is crowded. His residence was still quiet, the waiter was very rarely he met while walking in the palace corridor as he does now. Maybe this is because this palace is too big, and it is only inhabited by a handful of demons. How not, the main palace, which was supposed to be the residence of the King and his family, is now only filled by two members of the kingdom, the King and Crown Prince. There are only servants and guards who are seen passing by.

Sasuke sighed again. He tightened his kimono on his body, trying to get rid of the cold. He turned to the palace courtyard and walked to his favorite place.

The place did not take a long time, he only needed to pass through the park and the forest, before finally he would arrive at a lake. His lips formed a thin smile as his eyes caught the beautiful lake in front of him. He walked slowly down the edge of the lake, enjoying the beauty of the moon's light which bounced admirably above the water surface.

His steps stopped when his sense of smell kissed faintly the rancid smell in the air. His black eyebrows twisted, before he stepped into the source of the faint odor he smelled. The smell led him into the forest, making him accelerate his pace.

Sasuke stopped when his eyes caught the familiar figure in front of him. A few meters in front of him stood a young blonde, with nine - Nine ?! His black eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the young man actually had nine golden yellow tails behind his body. Sparks appeared from the tip of the tail, making the demon that had a very strong aura seem increasingly frightening.

Sasuke's black-sliced eyes glanced down, seeing a lifeless body that seemed to be the source of the rancid smell he felt. His eyes widened as he recognized the owner's face. One of the King's warrior knights, and saw him killed like this-

"Who are you ?! What are you doing here ?!" he shouted cautiously to the blond demon, his hand holding the handle of the sword he was carrying, getting ready to attack the young man who was standing facing his back towards him.

The young man turned his face backwards, making Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the face with a very familiar cheek wound.

"D-dobe ?!" call him disbelief.

"Ahhh ... I never thought I'd meet His Majesty the Crown Prince in a place like this ..." Naruto said in a complaining voice, his baritone voice made Sasuke more convinced, that the young man in front of him was indeed his team-mate.

"What are you doing here ?! And him, have you just killed him ?!" Sasuke asked, he did not move from where he felt that the demon in front of him was dangerous.

Naruto waved his sword, cleared the red search that was still dripping there, before he grabbed his big sword lightly on his shoulders and turned his body towards the Crown Prince in front of him.

"How about it?" he said casually with a sly grin on his lips.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring sharply at the demon in front of him. "This is a dobe crime! You can be sentenced to death if Danzo-sama knows you killed his personal knight!" he snapped angrily.

Sasuke was about to pull his sword from the scabbard, but stopped when he realized that the blond young man in front of him was bare-chested, and his pants were open showing the manhood that still stood. His pale cheeks turned bright red, he swallowed hard when he smelled a masculine scent that was so thick from the direction of the demon in front of him.

"Ohhhh ... What is this? I never thought a crown prince like you would be interested in a man." Said Naruto with a sly grin, he walked over to the raven young man.

"I can smell the scent of lust that is so strong coming out of you, Your Majesty ." He said grinning again.

Sasuke glared very sharply at the sentence, even though his face was getting reddened when he saw Naruto walking closer.

Naruto stopped a few meters in front of the raven youth. He stuck his big sword to the ground, and smiled slyly, seeing the crown prince in front of him was hypnotized by his dominant aroma. He can't miss a golden opportunity like this, right?

"Do you want Sasuke?" he asked in a hoarse voice that was very tempting, his right hand circled to his manhood, touching the precum which dripped slightly from the tip of his penis with a very tantalizing.

Sasuke swallowed hard. All his defense was really tested now, he never thought, that he would be interested in a man like this. His hands clenched, trying to hold back the lust that continued to form and attack his mind to step forward and touch the young man in front of him.

"You don't want to touch it?" Naruto said with a wet hoarse voice, which made the raven youth's defense even more destroyed.

The very thick scent of masculine bursts into his sense of smell, Sasuke really feels helpless in front of the very strong dominant aura, like being hypnotized, he steps his feet towards the pleasure that is waiting for him. His legs were kneeling, when he arrived in front of the dominant. His eyes became glazed full of lust, staring into the blue slice of the blond youth who smiled smugly at him.

Without holding back anymore, Sasuke opened his lips and touched the perfectly exposed virility in front of him. He moved his wet tongue, licked the dripping precum , before widening the gap of his mouth to devour the large object, making Naruto sigh softly, enjoying the warm and wet sensation that enveloped him.

Hearing the dominant one in front of him sighed, Sasuke even more aggressively carried out the action, he sucked the rod strong, licked it like a stick it was his favorite ice cream. He rubbed his mouth, sucking the big rod in a very tempting motion.

"Ahh - Ssshh-" Naruto hissed softly, enjoying the small cavity that engulfed his manhood. He also squeezed Raven's hair in front of him, and thrust his penis deeper into the small cavity, soaking Sasuke's throat with his precum .

Sasuke choked as the large rod forced into his throat, he relaxed his oral cavity, tried to spoil the dominant manhood as much as he could. His head moved forward to suck the genitals, he could smell the masculine scent bursting from the erect stem and blonde pubic hair in front of him, making his head drunk.

"Ahhhhh-hh" Naruto sighed, thrusting his penis with a faster movement into the small cavity, enjoying the sensation of being wet and warm, with the friction of the teeth that sometimes accompanied him. He had often done this with other submissive demons, but never once did he feel his libido rose like this. But no matter how enjoyable it is, there are still more pleasures waiting for him and he doesn't want to solve this just like that. He also stopped the poke, and let Sasuke release his ulcer from his virility.

Sasuke gasped for breath, he wiped saliva mixed with precum on his now red lips. He raised his head and looked at the blonde. His lips formed a small smile before he pulled tan's hand that touched his raven hair. He pulled Naruto's body closer to him, making him sit like he did.

Naruto only raised eyebrows, and followed the raven youth's wishes. His blue sliced eyes widened when he saw Sasuke put his two fingers into his mouth. Sasuke licked it softly with seductive movements, sucked it in and pushed it out again. He repeated the movement of his tongue, sucking Naruto's two wet trash fingers.

After feeling satisfied, Sasuke finally took off the two fingers, then pulled him down towards his kimono which was now slightly open. He placed the palm of his hand held onto the chest of his field which was now exposed, moving it slowly downward, drooling from the wet fingers. Sasuke spread his legs, teasing the dominant with a seductive view of the kimono slit exposing his legs, before he looked up and looked sadly with lust towards the dominant blue eyes in front of him. "Touch Me. Naruto." he ordered in a wet hoarse voice.

Naruto swallowed hard, staring at the demon in front of him posing very sexy and tantalizing. The scent of a very concentrated pheromone burst out from the submissive demon that stretched teasingly in front of him, trapping his libido. Of the submissive demons he had ever slept in, never once had he met a submissive demon who dared to challenge him like this, especially with that very strong and delicious aroma of pheromones, his libido control was thoroughly tested by him.

According to his libid desire, Naruto leaned closer, pushing the raven youth's body to lie on the ground. He brought his head closer, and kissed the red lips that had been teasing him from before.

"No-" Sasuke sighed softly as his lips touched the dominant lips. He opened his mouth, allowing the wet and slippery tongue to lick his lips into his mouth. The tongue immediately met his tongue, licked it softly, made a circular motion on his tongue, invited him to wrestle very hotly.

"Hmmp - Hnnnn - Ngnn" Sasuke sighed when he felt his mouth was consumed by the dominant lips. Every inch of his mouth was gone, teeth, tongue, gums, palate, all licked and smoked in a very intimate motion. His entire blood flow immediately shot into certain lower body parts of his, making him stiffen up. The scent of pheromones and lust immediately spread very thick from his body, making the blonde more aroused.

Naruto took a short kiss to take a breath before banging his lips again on Sasuke's red lips. His hand began to creep into the raven's youth kimono, stroking it gently, before he stopped at the small pink lump on the chest of the raven. He pressed it softly, then twisted it hard.

"Ahhh - mmphhh!" Sasuke groaned in pain when his sensitive nipples were twisted hard, as if there was an electric shock that shocked his body, giving him a strange yet delicious sensation he had never felt.

Naruto just smiled a little when he felt the nipples harden. He let go of his lips from Sasuke and started licking the white and smooth body. He moved his tongue with a very sensual movement, descending down towards the white neck that teased him. He bit it slowly then sucked it hard.

"Ahhhhnn ~!" a loud and sexy sigh could not be stopped from Sasuke's mouth, trapping libido Naruto who heard it. Trial, he also drained his chakra at the touches he did to the body of the raven.

"Ahh - Nnnn - Ah - hhhnnn-!" Sasuke sighed favorably when he received the extraordinary sensation of touches mixed with chakra. He groaned loudly as his nipples once again became Naruto's toys, but now it's not the fingers that play them, but the wet and slippery tongue that licked him, biting hard before his nipples were sucked strongly as if he wanted to draw milk liquid that couldn't get out of him.

Naruto's lips formed a satisfied grin, when he saw the young raven in front of him able to hold back his chakra. He also added the flow of his chakra and touched the smooth body with more sensual movements. "Let's see where you can survive, Sasuke." he said softly in a wet hoarse voice.

Naruto moved his wet tongue down, licking the six abdominal muscles formed in the body of the raven. His hands quickly removed the kimono ties at the waist of the raven, giving him more access to enjoy the beautiful body.

"Ahh - ahhnnn - Naru - Ngnnnn ~!" Sasuke sighed as he felt the blond young man was heading further down.

Naruto licked the small curve in the middle of Sasuke's stomach, before he moved down, touching Sasuke's black pubic hair. He kissed him softly, enjoying the masculine aroma that burst into his nose. He licked it a little before moving his tongue towards an upright object that was waiting for him. He licked the precum that dripped from the tip of the penis. He stuck his tongue into the small hole there, licked it with sensual movements, before opening his mouth and devouring the upright object in front of it.

"Ahk - ahhhnnn - Naru - ahh - hhhhh-" Sasuke groaned loudly to feel the wet and warm sensation enveloping his manhood. His body twitched and twisted amidst extraordinary pleasure. He also grabbed Naruto's blonde hair, feeling unable if he was not supportive of something.

Naruto just smiled and accelerated his movements to suck up the upright object, moving the head back and forth on the genitals in his mouth. He also hummed a little, producing small vibrations that channeled to all the upright objects that were his diulum.

"Ohhh - hh - Naru - Hnn - K-come out - Ahhnn - I want to go to - Hnnn ~!" Sasuke moaned wetly, his body twitched violently to feel the pleasant sensation he had felt for the first time. Precum is dripping heavily, he realizes he won't be able to hold it anymore.

"Oh. Not yet. Sasuke." Naruto said in a hoarse voice, releasing Sasuke's manhood from his mouth. He also pressed his finger on the hole that had dripped the precum , stopping him from removing sperm fluid in it.

"Ahk! -S-sick - Naru - Ahhh - off - Ahhk!" Sasuke groaned in pain when the climax of his pleasure was suddenly stopped

Naruto only smiled slyly, and increasingly tightened his grip on Sasuke's upright object. He wet his left hand with his saliva, and opened Sasuke's feet wider to give him access to enter. He also moved his finger, crawling down towards the warm hole waiting for him.

Sasuke gasped in surprise as he felt the circle of his anus being gently swiped by a long finger, before the finger began to pierce his anal hole carefully, making him flinch. "Miss - N-naru-"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder tightly as he felt the finger start moving in, invading his most sensitive area slowly. He gasped when the other finger also tried to enter his anal hole. "Ahhk! -N-Naru - Ahhh - sick - D-dob - hhhkk!"

The two fingers were playing in Sasuke's warm hole. They crawled in, touching the warm wall that covered the fingers. Sasuke groaned loudly as the two fingers attacked his anal hole, trying to stretch it out forcefully, crawling in as if looking for something inside there, before-

"Ahhhhnnnn ~!" a loud and sexy sigh came out of Sasuke's mouth, when he felt the finger suddenly touch his prostate, sending a sensation so delicious, like there was an electric shock that struck his entire body.

"Again?" Naruto asked, smiling satisfied, after successfully finding Sasuke's pleasure point, like pressing the 'On' button which activated the raven's libido many times. He pressed the prostate again, repeating it while he widened the anal opening.

"Ahhhhnn - Naruto - Ohhnnnn - Ahhhh - hhh - nnn ~!" Sasuke groaned pleasantly, feeling the two naughty fingers playing his prostate. His hand gripped Naruto's shoulder very tightly as if trying to hold back his twitching body. His Precum is now pouring heavily from the tip of the penis that is still being held by Naruto. He even whined disappointed when the fingers finally came out of his anal hole, his anal wall twitching as if he wanted to follow where the finger went.

But he had not had the chance to whine sadly, a larger and longer object suddenly pierced into his anal hole, replacing the naughty fingers before.

"AHHHNN ~!" Sasuke moaned in pain mixed with pleasure when Naruto's manliness began to invade in, dilating his anal walls by force.

"Ngnnn - Sasuke - you're narrow - hnnn - relax a little - ahhhk-!" Naruto's groans held back from the pain of the anal opening which kept pressing. Naruto continued to thrust his virility in, stopped when the entire length of his penis actually entered inside. He raised his blue sliced eyes to stare with the glint of the lust of black-sliced eyes in front of him. Before he smiled slyly, and moved his hips to pull out his virility from the warm and narrow hole completely. With one move, he banged his lips against Sasuke's red lips and kissed him hotly, before he quickly thrust his virility into the anal hole once again without further ado, directly touching Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke gasped,opened his eyes wide when the pleasant mixed pain suddenly pierced his body.

"Ahhmmmpp - Nar - hmmphh - Ah - Hmmph - not even-" Sasuke's loud moans were muffled by the fondling Naruto made to him. His body twitched full of pleasure, feeling his prostate being hit repeatedly by Naruto's virility.

Naruto finally let go of their fondling, before he moved his lips to Sasuke's white neck. He licked the tempting neck, his wet and slippery tongue crawled as if looking for the spot he liked. After finding it, Naruto sucked the neck firmly, making a red mark on the pale skin. He let go of the touch of his lips and revealed his sharp fangs. In an instant he stuck his canines into the neck. Naruto sucked Sasuke's blood slowly seeping, making his moan even louder. Instead of the blood coming out, Naruto immediately drained his chakra into Sasuke's body through his bite.

"Ahhhnnn - Naru - to - Ahhh - hhhnnnn-!" Sasuke groaned loudly when he felt an extraordinary sensation coming from his neck, as if the pleasure he felt from the poke that hit his prostate was still not enough.

Naruto gently licked the bite wound, quickly healing it. The bite wound disappeared, before one second later, three black magatama signs appeared to replace the wound. Naruto's lips smiled with satisfaction as he saw the sign of ownership engraved clearly on Sasuke's neck. He again tasted the raven and accelerated his movement to poke the anal hole, making the raven sigh with great pleasure. He could feel the flow of chakra now flowing in Sasuke's body, giving a sensation of extraordinary pleasure to his body or the body of the raven.

"Ahhh - Naru - hnn - II can't stand it - Ahhh - k-come out - Ahhkk-" Sasuke moaned in pain, unable to hold back his precum .

"Yes, you can come out now Sasuke ..." Naruto said, kissing the red lips once more, his right hand also took off his grip, making Sasuke's sperm ooze out immediately.

"Ahhhhhnnn - Naruto ~!" Sasuke sighed with great pleasure and relief, his body limply over the ground.

Naruto poked his manhood several times before he groaned- "Ahhh - Sasuke!" -And poured his sperm liquid into the anal hole, touched Sasuke's prostate profusely which made the raven sigh deliciously.

They were panting after the delicious struggle they had done was finally finished. Naruto pulled out his already stretched penis from Sasuke's hole and stretched himself beside the raven. He sighed and looked at the night sky above him with great satisfaction. It feels like he doesn't remember if he ever had sex like this. Not.He felt he had never felt it. All submissive who invite him to sleep, on average, cannot hold chakra and libido. They will only die before reaching their climax if they use chakra. Because of that all the sex he has ever done is never satisfying because he doesn't use chakra. But this time, he really felt very satisfied to be able to meet the submissive who could match him.

'Only royal blood is able to hold back other royal blood huh ...' he thought softly.

Naruto gasped when his body was suddenly ridden by someone. His blue eyes widened when he saw Sasuke sitting on his lap with a cheeky grin on his lips. The raven touched his finger to the six abdominal muscles in the tan's body which he occupied. Sasuke glanced at his black-sliced eyes to meet blue-eyed eyes. His lips formed a very naughty grin. "Let's do it again, Naruto." he said hoarsely.

Naruto grinned broadly and immediately caught the raven's body, following the wishes of the raven who was very tempting.

'Oh. I will really like this one submissive. '

The pale white petals finally opened slowly, revealing solid black sliced eyes. The black-sliced eyes glanced around, finding himself in his room as usual. Sasuke yawned softly, and rubbed traces of sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the door of his room when he heard a knock. "Enter." The order is for anyone outside his room.

A female servant entered the room, she looked down respectfully at the Crown Prince in front of her. "Your Majesty, your breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat it now?" asked the waiter carefully.

"Hn. Prepare hot water for me. Bring my breakfast after I finish taking a shower." The command is lazy. The waiter nodded respectfully before rushing to the Crown Bathroom's private bathroom.

Sasuke who was still lying on his bed moved to get up. He touched his feet to the floor before he straightened to stand up. But he had not had the chance to stand up straight, a tremendous pain suddenly stung his body from certain parts of his buttocks and back. His body was shaken and fell instantly.

'Eh ?!' he thought confused, he tried to move his body again but - Zzztt! - the pain stung his body again like electricity.

A memory suddenly appeared in his mind, memories of how he met Naruto, he suck Naruto penis, let Naruto touch his body, Naruto suck his penis, Naruto kissed him hotly, Naruto poked his anus hole, then the shadow that he naughtily asked Naruto to do again, before another image of them doing 'it' many times continued to appear in his mind. Ohhhh ...

'WHAT I HAVE DONE?!' he shouted to himself, his whole body red with embarrassment, there was even smoke coming out of his head ...

"Y-Your Highness ?!" the waiter asked in a panicked tone, startling him.

Sasuke gasped and stood shocked, but immediately regretted it when the sting of pain pierced his body. "Ow, ow, ow, ow ..." he groaned in pain.

"Y-Your Majesty ?! W-You b-alright ?!" the waiter asked frantically, worried that he would see the face of the Crown Prince in front of him moan in pain.

"N-no, go away." Sasuke's order held back pain.

"B-but-"

"Go!" he snapped loudly, making the servant look down scared and immediately left the room.

Sasuke was bowed sluggishly, leaning his body to the bed. His eyes glared sharply, and his hands squeezed the blanket tightly. "That Dobe! I must have killed him!" he growled angrily.

"Ahh! Damn it!" he growled angrily, his cheeks flushed when memories of last night reappeared.

Sasuke cursed irritably and walked with a limp and carefully went to the bathroom. He also took off his sleeping kimono and immediately immersed his body into his enormous bathing pool. He sighed with relief and leaned back comfortably, enjoying the hot water which slowly made his pain subside slightly. His black-sliced eyes closed, enjoying a warm sensation that extended throughout his body. If only the Dobe was here, they could have fun enjoying this hot water together and doing-

"Gaahhh! What am I thinking about! You fool!" he growled irritably, his cheeks flushed again when the image of profanity reappeared in his mind.

"Damn. I must be crazy." Rutuk is upset.

After cleaning his body, he left the warm pool. He took a towel and walked carefully towards the large glass in his bathroom. His black eyes widened in surprise when he saw many bite marks and red colors adorning his pale white body. His cheeks turn bright red. He grabbed the towel he held very tightly. "Damn! That idiot, he's so brave - huh? What's this?" his eyes stared in confusion at the three magatama marks on his left neck.

Sasuke felt the sign slowly and carefully. His eyes widened as he felt the foreign chakra from the sign, then the memory of Naruto biting his neck, and giving his body chakra, made his eyes widen wide in disbelief. " M-mark ?! "

-BUAGGH! -

A hard fist hit the cheeks marked by three strokes, slamming the owner's body so hard it hit the wall behind him.

"Ow, ow, ow, sick, Sasuke, why did you hit me like this ~ ?!" Naruto whined like a child.

"Noisy! Don't act like an idiot! You've 'tagged' me!" Sasuke growled angrily, his palms tightly clenched, holding back from hitting again.

Naruto sighed softly. He wiped the blood from the wounds of his mouth that had begun to heal. He changed his stupid mask to be serious, and smiled slyly at the raven before saying. "Then?"

Sasuke's black-sliced eyes widened in disbelief when he heard that short answer. He also growled angrily, and gripped Naruto's shirt very hard, making him push against the wall once more.

"Do you know what you have done is a jerk ?!" Sasuke hissed angrily at the blond youth before him, his eyes glaring very sharply.

"Why? Are you going to sentence me to death for that?" Naruto replied casually, challenging the Raven in front of him.

Sasuke growled angrily, his eyes gleaming very sharply, turning into the red color of his sharingan. "Release the 'Mark' right now!" he ordered angrily.

Naruto just stared at those red eyes without expression, before his face buckled like a pout. "Ehhhh. Don't want to ~! Pahadal last night was very pleasant. You didn't reject it at all 'suke ~!" he whined like a child who didn't want his toy to be taken.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed red when he saw the blond young man in front of him pouting like a child, bending his lips very semis - Damn! He shook his mind and glared at the face in front of him more sharply.

"Let go now Dobe! You can't 'mark' me like this! I am the Crown Prince of the Konoha Kingdom! A crown prince cannot be a submissive demon, jerk!" he hissed very angry.

Naruto just grinned and advanced toward the raven, making the young raven step back away from him "But you have become a submissive demon, Sasuke. You are my submissive ~!" Naruto said in a hoarse voice, making the raven in front of him flush red when he heard it.

"W-we can still do it without you 'marking' me like this!" Sasuke hissed again, trying to convince the dominant in front of him.

Naruto's grin grew wider, he walked closer and closer. "But that won't be fun right?" he said with a sly smile.

Sasuke gasped when a hard wall hit his back, making him realize that he could not step back again. He glared sharply at the blond youth in front of him.

Naruto just smiled slyly at the sharp gaze. If he is an ordinary class demon, surely he has run away in fear now. But not. The class is higher than anyone else thinks.

"Turn your body towards the wall of 'Suke. Show me the sign." Naruto said in command.

-D DEG G! -

Sasuke's black-sliced eyes widened as his body suddenly moved by itself following the dominant command. His body turned to face the wall and his head tilted to expose the black magatama mark on his neck. The sign flashed in an instant when he received the order before dimming again.

Naruto smiled smugly and walked over to the raven youth in front of him. He stood right behind Sasuke's back, pressed his body tightly together with a slightly shorter body, making Sasuke sigh softly as he felt his anal canal rub through his clothes with his dominant virility behind him.

Naruto's smile widened, before he gently kissed the magatama sign. He whispered in a low, hoarse voice that was tempting. " See? Isn't this going to be fun? You are my submissive, Sasuke. You are mine."

Naruto licked Sasuke's ears and said again with a more seductive voice. "Let's have fun enjoying this. Your Majesty the Crown Prince ."

to be continued ...


	3. Reality Is Not As Beautiful As You Think

Chapter 3 - Reality is not as beautiful as you think

"Danzo-sama." Call a demon in a porcelain mask to his boss who is sitting in his office.

Danzo stopped his activities, he put an important sheet of paper he was checking on the table, before turning his face to see whoever called him.

"Did something happen?" Danzo asked his subordinates who were looking down on him.

"One of our knights has been killed by someone." Reply to the subordinate who is also the knight of Anbu Ne.

Danzo's eyebrows that were not covered in bandages were wrinkled. Danzo put the brush he was holding on the table, and turned his body to face the porcelain masked demon.

"Who? What happened?" he asked again

"Nao. We couldn't find it anywhere. We found a pile of ash, which seemed like the rest of the body was on fire. We managed to ensure that it was Nao's body. Someone had infiltrated the main palace, it seems like Nao was killed against him." Reply to the subordinate carefully.

Danzo just fell silent, looking like he was thinking of something on his head, his eyes staring sharply at his subordinates.

"Danzo-sama. This intruder has the same killing method as the successive killing, I think they are the same person." Said the porcelain masked demon once more.

"Did you catch him?" Danzo finally made a sound.

"No. He has been away a long time when we found Nao." Replied his subordinate carefully, afraid of the anger of the King in front of him.

"Do whatever it takes to catch him. He has infiltrated the Palace, he definitely wants something in this kingdom." Danzo said coldly.

"Well." Reply to the subordinate by looking down.

"You may go." Danzo said coldly driving away his subordinates.

"D-danzo-sama. What about Nao?"

"Just throw it away, we don't need it. I don't want the charred carcass to pollute my Palace." He said very coldly.

"B-fine." Said the porcelain masked Demon fearfully before he hurried away from there.

"Damn!" Sasuke growled with exasperation, his hand pounding on the table in front of him, managed to shock all the servants in his office.

"Y-Your highness, are you okay?" asked a waiter with fear and caution.

Sasuke only glared very sharply at his servants, making them all look down in fear. They gasped as the door to the room suddenly opened.

"Your Majesty, say—"

"Noisy!" Sasuke growled loudly, slamming his desk again.

"Mm-ma-sorry Yy-Your Majesty, I'm just—"

"What do you want?!" Sasuke growled, glaring sharply at the newly arrived waiter.

"S-sa-me h-just want to deliver the documents that you requested this morning, Y-noble ..." replied the servant in fear, his hands trembling as he tried to show the documents he was carrying.

"Hn. Put it there." Sasuke said coldly, making the waiter immediately put the document on the table and hurried away from the room.

The room became silent, when Sasuke glared sharply at the document in front of him, making the servant in the room silent in fear.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Sasuke brooded at his servant. They all immediately rushed to the door and left the angry Crown Prince in his own room.

Sasuke just chuckled irritably and sat in his chair, his hands folded in front of his chest, while his eyes glared sharply at whatever was in front of him.

"Damn! The dobe!" he growled again angrily, his mind remembering the incident this morning. The idiot was presumptuous to make him a submissive demon. Even using his dominant right to control his body. This really made him angry, even though he admitted, he didn't reject him last night. But overnight and now are different things! The Dobe shouldn't mark it like this. He is a Crown Prince! A Crown Prince was raised to be a dominant, not submissive! If the King finds out about this, that his throne has become submissive, a demon that can be controlled by another demon, Danzo could have revoked his inheritance from him!

"Damn!" Sasuke growled again, pounding his desk very hard. Feeling unable to concentrate on his work, Sasuke left his office. The door to the room slammed in a loud voice when Sasuke opened it. He glared sharply at whatever was in front of him while walking without direction to look for something that could dispel his anger.

An explosive sound caught his attention, making him look out the window. A large field was seen several tens of meters from the palace building where he stood. Sasuke can see the new knights who are also his teammates on the field practicing something. Sasuke paused for a moment, looked at the field, before he chuckled annoyed and walked towards there.

"Do you understand? We can channel chakra from our bodies into the weapons we use. This will make our attacks stronger. Depending on the chakra elements we have, each attack can be different. The wind element can make our swords become the sharper, the ground can make our shield harder, the water can freeze the opponent we cut, the fire can burn the opponent or make an explosion. All attacks vary greatly, depending on our expertise in mastering the element of chakra. " Kurenai said loudly, explaining to the young knights in front of him.

He put the sword he was carrying into the weapon box beside him, before saying again. "I want you to try it now. Make groups according to the chakra elements that you have. I'm sure you already know each element of chakra when checking at the reception ceremony."

Kurenai nodded slowly, when he saw his students had formed groups and held their weapons. "Good, now try to—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sasuke Ouji-sama!" (A / n: Ouji-sama = prince, crown prince)

"Your Majesty the Crown Prince!"

The female-gendered demons there were immediately screaming with joy when they saw Sasuke walking towards them. Kurenai stopped his explanation and immediately looked down respectfully to greet the Crown Prince in front of him.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you will have time to come here because of your work." Kurenai said in a respectful tone.

"Hn. Just continue, I'll come along." Sasuke said briefly immediately heading to the line where his team was. He stopped when he saw his two teammates separated, Sakura winking his green eyes at him was in a group line with earth elements, while Naruto who just grinned with his trademark and waved casually, was in a group line with wind elements.

Sasuke immediately turned away when his oniks met Naruto's cerulean, even though he glared exasperated, his face blushing slightly.

"Your Majesty, we are training the chakra element, Your Majesty can join the ranks of the chakra elements that are in accordance with His Majesty." Clearly Kurenai to him.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled before heading to the ranks of the fire element group.

The training lasted quite a long time, the new knights had enough difficulty in adjusting their chakra with the weapons they had. But for Sasuke, who had studied it before, this was quite easy for him. He has two chakra elements, namely fire and electricity. Feeling bored, he tried to practice the moves he was studying lately, combining chidori with his sword movements.

—BLAARR! - a large mound of stone in front of him was smashed to pieces, making him flinch in surprise. His eyes widened in disbelief in the electric chakra that still squashed in his hand. He looked back as the demons around him cheered him in admiration, praising the greatness he had just shown just now.

But no, he's not showing off his strength or anything, he's just trying, and it shouldn't be like this. Not this strong. His strength is not as brutal as this. His eyes widened in disbelief as well as shock, even after he finished doing his moves, his chakra was still overflowing violently, as if there was a very large supply of chakra that suddenly channeled to his body. This is not his chakra, not at all, this ...

He turned towards someone he thought was the cause, his oniks eyes once again met cerulean. Naruto just smiled slyly as if he knew something Sasuke didn't know ...

"Dobe, we have to talk." Sasuke said briefly before he pulled Naruto to follow him. The exercise is complete now. After that long practice, Sasuke became increasingly convinced that his body had received a considerable amount of chakra, and it was related to his idiot teammates. Because of that, Sasuke was now pulling him to a quiet place to talk, and there were many things he had to talk about with Dobe.

"Huh?" Kiba glanced at Sasuke as he passed by, his sense of smell tingled when he smelled something.

"Why is Kiba?" Ino asked, curious about his behavior.

"Just now ... hey, do you smell anything different from Sasuke?" Kiba asked, unsure.

"What's different about it?" Chouji asked to join in

"Just now ... it smells like Sasuke is different ... hmmm ... like a marked submissive smell?" Kiba said, tilting his head as if he was thinking about something complicated.

"Pfffahahaha, you're so funny, Kiba. Sasuke can't be marked. He's a dominant person!" Sakura said, chuckling, not trusting her friend's words.

"B-but I'm serious! It smells a little different! I'm a dog type demon! My nose can't be wrong!" Kiba said he did not want to be blamed.

"But Kiba, it's impossible, he's a crown prince, there is even a sign of a demon!" said Ino, laughing amused.

"That's right Kiba, after all your words don't make sense. Sasuke is a royal demon, there's no way anyone can mark it. He must have a higher level of chakra than Sasuke to be able to become his dominant." Said Chouji, speaking.

"Right, the only one who has a higher chakra level might be the King himself, nothing else ..." Sakura said, still chuckling softly.

"What if it's really Your Majesty Danzo?"

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Kiba! Your joke is terrible! Stop it!" Ino said staring sharply at his friend.

"Dog mutt! It's not funny! It's like father and son right!" Sakura said, also glaring.

"Ewww, stop it, I think I want to throw up, ugh ..." said Chouji, his face turned pale green listening to his friend keep talking.

The hard wall hit Naruto's back hard as his body was slammed by the Crown Prince who became his teammate. Sasuke just glared sharply as if he was asking for an explanation.

"What's wrong, Sukeeee? Why are you dragging me like this?" Naruto asked in a whining voice.

"Don't act like an idiot, Dobe. Explain." Sasuke's orders arrogantly.

"Ehhhh — I don't understand 'Suke ~" Naruto whined again.

Sasuke glared sharply. He folded his arms in front of his chest and said coldly. "Who are you really?"

"Huh? What do you mean, don't say you don't know my name, teme, My name is Uzu—"

"That's not it, idiot! Stop pretending to know nothing! Who are you really ?! Why are you hiding this much chakra ?!" Sasuke demanded again.

Naruto sighed, he raised his shoulder as if he didn't know and said. "I don't know what you mean—"

"Stop acting stupid, Goddamn it!" Sasuke growled, gripping Naruto's shirt tightly, making the blond youth hit the wall. "Don't think I've forgotten the incident last night, Dobe. You have nine tails! That's the most tail a demon can have. Who are you really ?! Why are you pretending to be weak and hiding your strength like this ?!" Sasuke asked again in a sharp tone.

Naruto sighed again and raised his hand to release the grip on his shirt. He smoothed his shirt slowly before tilting his head to look at the raven youth in front of him. "Is this how you thank you, Your Majesty?" he asked with a cold smile.

Sasuke widened his eyes for an instant, before he narrowed it sharply. "What do you mean?" he said no less cold.

"You should thank me, 'Sukeee ~! You got so much chakra from me, did you see cheers for your strength during training? Your strength has multiplied now, twice? No, three, four, or even five times more strong now? " Naruto replied with a disdainful tone, he stepped forward to look at Sasuke closer.

"Just admit, you are very happy to be my submissive, Sasuke. You are the first demon, even the only one who has access to using my chakra freely. Isn't that very pleasant? Being a very powerful demon just because of being my submissive. Your people must be proud of your strength, Your Majesty. " Said Naruto again with a small grin.

"I-it's not related! You haven't answered my question, Dobe!" Sasuke replied irritably.

"I'm nobody, Your Majesty, only demons happen to have quite a large chakra." Naruto replied with a grin.

"You can't lie to me Dobe! You hide your power, infiltrate the Main Palace and you even kill the King's personal knight! Who are you really and what is your purpose in coming here ?!" Sasuke demanded in a sharp tone.

Naruto just raised his shoulders no matter. "I'm just a demon who wants to be the greatest knight in the world, Your Majesty, nothing more. The man you call the King's personal knight bothers me when I walk around, so I killed him." Naruto answered blindly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even sharper, staring suspiciously at the blond young man who was his teammate. "I could have reported you to Danzo-sama, Dobe. Answer my question now as long as I am kind to you." He said coldly.

Naruto changed his face to serious, he glared at the Raven young man in front of him. "You can't." He said briefly and sharply.

"Huh." Sasuke snorted. "Of course, I can report you, idiot. I'm sure Danzo-sama is looking for the culprit now. You will be put to death if His Majesty finds out." Sasuke replied with a cold grin.

"You won't be able to do it Sasuke. Your body won't betray me. " Naruto ordered coldly.

The oniks sliced eyes widened wide when he received the order. He glared sharply at the blond young man who became his dominant. "You can't just rule me out! This isn't fair, Dobe!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Of course, this is fair, Sasuke. You can use as much of my chakra as you want and I can control your body as much as I want. Isn't this exchange law very fair?" Naruto said with a sly grin, moving his body to get closer to the raven youth in front of him. He raised his hand to the face of the raven, stroked the smooth, white face slowly, following the beauty that charmed him, before he lifted the chin of the raven, tilted it upward, making the oniks sliced eyes glaring at his cerulean. "Don't you think so too, my sweet submissive?" Naruto said again with a thin smile, his fingers gently touching the reddish lips, before he kissed it softly.

Sasuke gasped and pushed Naruto reflexively. "What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke hissed irritably, even though his face flushed red.

"Come on, teme, you can't refuse me. I know you like it." Said Naruto, leaning closer and touching his face once more. "This will be fun, Sasuke. I promise this won't be bad as long as you obey. You just need to be quiet about this and obey. " Said Naruto again before he kissed the red lips once more.

"—Dob —mmphhh—!" Sasuke's words were muffled as his lips were grabbed by the blond youth in front of him. He tried to close his mouth when the wet and slippery tongue began asking for entry, but the pain that came from his left nipple pinched, made him flinch and open his mouth. The wet and slippery tongue immediately tied his tongue, invited him to wrestle, making Sasuke sigh softly. Feeling not wanting to be toyed with, Sasuke kicked Naruto's leg hard, making the blond youth jerk and take off his lips.

"Owww, you kicked me away!" Naruto whined in pain, his hands rubbing his aching legs.

"B-noisy! That's your own fault, Dobe!" Sasuke said irritably, his hand rubbing his lips which were wet from saliva.

"You're so bad, temeeee," Naruto whined while frowning.

Sasuke just looked at him more sharply before finally saying. "I will do what you want, but you have to do something for me."

"Something?" Naruto raised his blond eyebrows.

"Eliminate your dominant smell from my body." Sasuke said briefly in a commanding tone.

Naruto tilted his head as if he didn't understand, his lips forming a small grin. "Don't joke about teme, it's the same as telling me to remove my ownership sign from you"

"You already have a sign on my neck! After all no one can touch me, Dobe! I just don't want anyone to know, I've become submissive demon!"

"Ahh ... a crown prince is indeed very difficult ..." Naruto said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Just do it Dobe! Other people can't know about this!" Sasuke hissed irritably.

"Hmhmm" Naruto muttered softly, he leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled angrily

"Good, fine, I'll do it, but after we have fun, okay?" Naruto said with a sly grin, splitting the beautiful face in front of him, along the raven's neck and body, before his lips touched the raven's lips again.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Yamato asked, walking toward his friend and teammate.

"Hmm ... just as usual ashes. It smells long gone. I don't know how the offender gets rid of his body odor so easily." Kakashi replied while thinking, his eyes looked around, to the house building that was now completely destroyed and completely charred. At this time they were in a house building which they thought was the house that Gouda Hayate hiding, one of the former ministers in the Konoha Kingdom who had been killed about a week ago. Like a request from the Royal Investigation Department a few weeks ago, now they are investigating a succession of murder cases that occur in officials in the kingdom, coming to the scene one by one to find something that can be used as a clue to find the Actor.

"So deadlocked like the other cases ..." Yamato nodded slowly.

"You're right, deadlocked like the other cases ..." said Kakashi nodding in agreement with his friend. He walked slowly, down the building once more, trying to find something he hoped to forget. Yamato slowly followed him behind.

"But, something is bothering me Yamato ..." Kakashi said in an uncertain tone.

"What do you mean..?" Yamato asked, didn't understand.

"This murder, isn't it too strange? I feel the offender is aiming for something ..." Kakashi said uncertainly, his mind continued to weigh what he would say.

Yamato widened his eyes, when he caught the thing that was meant by his friend. "You mean ..."

"Right. I'm not sure, but don't you also think of the same thing as Yamato? I don't know who did this, but do you think he is aiming for something similar to us ...?" Kakashi said slowly.

"If this is true, we must immediately report it to Tsunade ..." Yamato replied as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we better go back to the base now ..." Kakashi replied quickly, before he walked away, with Yamato following him behind.

"Troublesome ..."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, he put his hands into his pants pocket, while his legs walked lazily, leading him somewhere. His two chocolate-sliced eyes glanced around, seeing the commotion of the streets of the capital that had been going on since this morning. The murder case that is happening to the royal officials lately seems to be insufficient to make this kingdom an uproar, now plus a troublesome incident that just happened this morning. Therefore, now he must go to a place, a place that only certain people know.

Shikamaru yawned loudly, his little finger grazing his ears very lazily, as if trying to get rid of the noise that was around him, the noise that kept bothering him but unable to do anything to stop him.

"Hey, have you heard? I heard a traitor was caught again today ..."

"Yes! I heard about that! He was very presumptuous to insult His Majesty King Danzo!"

"Huh! Let me know the taste! Your Majesty the King should immediately sentence him to death!"

"Right! Followers of the King of Traitors are other traitors. They don't deserve to live!"

"That's right, they should just die!"

"Traitors don't deserve to live!"

"They must be exterminated completely!"

—And other shouts that continued to arrive, filled the entire streets of the Capital, making Shikamaru heave a heavier sigh. He then took a small bend in front of him, before he finally stopped in front of a small bar. A small sound from the bell was heard as he opened the door of the bar.

"Hey, Shika, you have come." Greet someone with long black hair. He has a pale white face but is very feminine, making anyone who sees it think he is a woman.

"Haku-san." Said Shikamaru, a little surprised. "You're back. Since when?" he asked the beautiful young man who was sitting behind the bar, shaking a vodka as if preparing a drink.

"Hmmm, since a few days ago. Tsunade-sama called us, he said there was an important meeting." Answer Haku with a charming smile.

"Oh, that's right. We will immediately implement the plan, we only need some more evidence. Is Tsunade-sama inside?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Yes, come in, they are holding a meeting." Haku replied again.

Shikamaru nodded slowly, before he walked past the bar, entering a door there. A small room is visible, before being connected to other rooms and aisles. Shikamaru walked along the hall to the far end of the room. He stopped in front of the wall which was the end of the alley that turned dead. Shikamaru felt the edge of the wall, before pulling it hard and -Zrekk! - the wall opened like a sliding door, showing the other aisle with a downward ladder.

Without wasting time, Shikamaru closed the wall again and walked down the stairs slowly, remembering that the hall only had a little light. He walked for a few minutes before he finally arrived at a door. He knocked on the door several times to signal the people inside before opening the door to enter.

\- BRAKK! -

A very loud buzz shocked him when he managed to enter the large enough room.

"This can't be left anymore! We've lost too many people!" Tsunade shouted very angry at the demons present in the room.

"Tsunade you have to calm down, even though we rampage like this, there is still nothing we can do now." Said Kurenai trying to calm the woman who was the leader.

"Noisy! How can we just shut up! One of our colleagues has been caught again, and now it will soon get an execution sentence! I can't stand it anymore!" Tsunade growled angrily.

"Even so, there's not much we can do." Asuma sighed.

"That's right, we can't risk to dismantle our current plans." Zabusa also said.

"It's troublesome ... for now we won't be able to do anything. We still can't find it right?" Shikaku said with a sigh.

"Then what about our friends who are being caught now ?! Are we going to let him get killed just like that ?!" Tsume growled angrily.

"Tsunade-sama, has there been any news from Jiraiya-san about 'that child'?" Inoichi tried to change the subject, so that no commotion ensued.

Tsunade sighed, she fell on her seat and wiped her face tiredly. "No, I don't even know where the pervert is now." He said tiredly.

"Tsunade-sama, we must immediately implement our plan! We can't wait anymore. I don't want our colleague to be caught more and killed by that rotten Danzo!" Tsume growled angrily again.

"Tsume, you have to be calm. All the people here also feel the same way. But we can't just carry out this plan in a hurry. This is only a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Once Danzo found out that we were planning a coup, we will not be able to stay in this kingdom again! " Chouza said trying to calm his friend.

"But still-"

"Enough!" Tsunade stopped stopping the debate that would only end up being useless. He glanced at Shikamaru who was standing near the door. "Shikamaru, you're here. Is there anything you can report? What do you think of the new knights this year?" Tsunade said with a sigh.

Shikamaru yawned softly, before he answered the question a little lazily. "Not much. As usual, they are only the people who were deceived by Danzo, except for Ino, Chouji, and Kiba, maybe there isn't much we can invite to implement this plan. They hate Minato Ou-sama like everyone else."

Tsunade sighed again. "Is there nothing else? We need lots of people to carry out our plans."

"Hm, I don't know. It's only been a few weeks, I still can't see it clearly, who really only sided with Minato Ou-sama." He said thoughtfully, a shadow of a blond person appeared in his mind. "Hmm maybe there is one ..." he said again a little unsure.

"Really? Who?" Tsunade asked slightly interested.

"Naruto. This is just my guess, but he doesn't seem to hate Minato Ou-sama ..." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto? Who is that?" Tsunade asked a little confused.

"Wait, do you mean Uzumaki Naruto? That blonde-haired kid who looks stupid?" Iruka asked suddenly cutting the conversation when he heard the name Naruto called.

"Blonde? What do you mean by the weak boy who is late for the exam?" Tsunade asked slightly catching up.

"Well ... more or less. I've never seen him insult Minato Ou-sama, but this is still my estimate. I still have to make sure." Shikamaru answered

"Wait, if he is weak, he will not help our plan much! We will attack the King of the kingdom! He will only die halfway." Said Tsume slightly disagreeing.

"But Tsume-san, he might be useful in our plans. If he really sided with Minato Ou-sama, we could teach him how to fight to be stronger. I think Kakashi can do it." Reply Shikamaru tried to convince the demon that was older than him.

"Hm, you're right Shikamaru, just watch the boy. We need a lot of troops here." Said Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Ah. Did someone say my name just now?" said Kakashi, who had just entered the room, his closed eyes curved upwards as if smiling.

"Kakashi. Yamato. You're back." Said Shikaku glancing at the two demons.

"Yo. You look so serious." Said Kakashi again, putting two fingers on his forehead as if to greet all the demons who were there.

"Good evening everyone, sorry we're a little late." Yamato said in a polite tone.

"Did you find anything?" Tsunade said straight to the point.

"No. It's more or less the same as the other cases. We can't find clues about the culprit. Well ... except maybe if it includes the way the perpetrator burned down his tracks. I think he is a demon with fire elements who are quite experts. I can't be sure how many a lot of them, if we see how to fight, maybe the perpetrator is only one person, but does not rule out the possibility of them in groups. The light of Kakashi on all occupants of the room.

"Tsunade-sama, I think there is one thing that might be a clue." Yamato said this time.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"The victims, the five victims were followers of Danzo. We have even found some evidence that the five victims helped Danzo commit mass murder eleven years ago. If our estimates are correct, then the perpetrators are targeting Danzo like us. He killed subordinates Danzo was involved in the incident eleven years ago. I think the goal of the perpetrator is the same as ours, to make a rebellion in this kingdom. "Yamato's light on the others.

"There are many voracious and rotten demons that have sprung up in this kingdom since Danzo led the Fire Nation. But the offender prefers to kill the demons involved in the incident eleven years ago rather than killing the other demons. If what the target of the perpetrator is targeting is killing Danzo , he must have been involved in the incident eleven years ago. " Kakashi adds.

"Wait, do you mean someone is planning a coup like us?" Inoichi asked with interest.

"Hey, isn't this good? If we can find the culprit, we can invite him to join our plan! Maybe they have enough troops." Tsume said excitedly.

"Is it possible if the perpetrator of the murder was" the child "...?" Shikaku said, his fingers rubbing his chin as if thinking.

All of the demons there were shocked when they heard my Shikaku, their eyes widened staring towards the pigtailed pineapple-like hair.

"W-Wait, you mean the kid we've been looking for for years?" Chouza said, not believing.

"The only one who might have been involved in the incident eleven years ago was Danzo and his subordinates, but it was impossible for one of Danzo's men to make a rebellion, unless there was an internal problem between them. at that time, and we know that no one survived at that time, except His Majesty Crown Prince Sasuke. " explained Shikaku

"It's impossible, we have been looking for it for years, but we have not found any clues about it ..." Inoichi said in disbelief.

"Tsunade-sama. Can't you contact Jiraiya? He might know something!" Tsume asked impatiently.

"Tch. That perverted old man doesn't call me at all, I can't—"

"Tsunade-sama!" someone shouted from behind the door, before the door opened loudly, showing a man with stylish black hair like an inverted bowl.

"Gai ?! Did something happen?" Chouza asked, representing the shock of all the demons in the room.

Gai set her breath still panting, before she said quickly. "They will start!"

The entire pair of eyes in the room widened wide at the sentence, deeply understanding what was meant by the green-clothed demon.

"S-as fast as this ?!" said Inoichi in disbelief.

"Damn!" Tsume growled furiously, pounding on the table in front of him.

"We have to go there, he is our partner, I want us to respect him." Said Tsunade in a slightly vibrating tone.

They just nodded following Tsunade's words, before following him out of the room.

"Your Honour." Call a waiter, at the same time a knock on the door from the outside of his office.

"Enter." Sasuke's order to the servant. He dipped the brush tip he held into the small ink tank on the table, before continuing his writing on the important document he was working on.

The entrance to the room was opened, allowing a waiter to enter. He looked down respectfully at the Crown Prince in front of him before saying again. "His Majesty the King wants your presence. Execution will begin immediately."

"Execution? Ah. The question is yes." Sasuke said, nodding slowly. "I understand, I'll be right there. Go." Sasuke said again telling the waiter to leave. He also stopped his work and put his brush and ink to their original place, storing them safely so as not to pollute the important royal documents he was working on earlier.

He stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands. After arriving at the sink in the bathroom, he opened the faucet, and washed his hands slowly. He turned off the faucet after feeling his hands were clean enough and rubbed on the towel hanging beside him. His head looked up to see the reflection of his face from behind the mirror. The sliced eye of his oniks met with the other oniks, they stared at each other very sharply and coldly.

Without wasting time, Sasuke turned around and rushed to the main square where the execution would take place.

The journey there doesn't take long. The doorman immediately bowed their heads respectfully and opened the door for the Crown Prince as they watched him approach. Sasuke just passed the door and the guard without distracting him from the slightest glance in front of him.

The cheers that were rumbling very loudly were immediately heard in his ears, as he climbed onto the stage, where the throne chair was placed beside the King. Sasuke saluted Danzo before he sat in his own chair.

"You're a little late, Crown Prince." Danzo said as he greeted the heir to his throne.

"I'm sorry, Danzo-sama. I'm a little hampered by royal work. I'm a little surprised, the execution will be held sooner." Sasuke replied in a respectful tone.

Danzo just nodded slowly before he told his subordinates to immediately start the execution. They nodded and immediately called the guards to take the prisoner to the center of the field.

The large door below the stage opened, showing the figures of the guards who were dragging a large metal cage. Inside, a man sits down with a peg board holding his neck and head, his hands and feet tightly bound by an iron chain that connects to the cage floor. Cheers and screams of insults immediately arrived towards the man who was shackled helplessly in the iron bars.

"Damn you traitor!"

"You die!"

"The followers of the King of Traitors are just other traitors! Just kill him!"

"Kill the traitor Danzo Ou-sama!"

"Cut off his head!"

The people who watched the execution shouted loudly, cheered and insulted the men they considered to be traitors to the kingdom because they had named the Yondaime and sided with the King who had the title of Traitor in the kingdom.

The guards immediately took the man inside the iron cage to get out and up the execution tower. They tied the chain to the floor board and lowered the man's face to pay homage to the King and the Crown Prince in front of them. From the same gate, two men in black clothes came out and went up to the tower. Each of them carried a sharp and wide sword that they would use to execute their captives. They were getting ready to carry out the execution by standing on each side of the man who was being held captive. They were about to raise their swords, but stopped when Danzo raised his hand, making the field quiet when he saw the King stop the execution for a moment.

Danzo just smiled slyly before turning to the heir of his throne who was sitting beside him.

"Crown Prince, are you willing to execute this time?" Danzo asked with a sly smile.

Sasuke was a little stunned when he heard the question. But that is not a question, but a command. The King had just told him to dirty his hands by carrying out the punishment. Sasuke stood up from his throne chair, he stood in front of Danzo with a cold smile, his cold eyes now becoming increasingly cold and sharp. He bent down and swung his hand towards his body while making respect before saying. "With pleasure, Your Honor." - and he turned to descend the stage and then climbed the execution tower.

Cheers and shouts returned when he saw the Crown Prince riding the execution tower, shouting insults at the man who was taken prisoner or support for the Crown Prince to carry out the execution.

Sasuke raised his hand to make the scream stop, before he took the sword from one of the two executors there. He stood right next to the captive man and raised the sword he was holding, placing it just above the neck that was being held up before his lips opened to say in a cold tone. "Last sentence?"

The captive man raised his head, to stare directly at the King who sat proudly in the throne chair a few meters from where he was shackled by chains. His lips formed a thin smile, and his eyes changed, not sad or dying because he was at the end of his death, but his gaze was confident and full of pride for dying for someone he admired, his lips made a loud and loud voice.

"OU-SAMA MINATO IS NOT AN ATTEMPT! OU-SAMA MINATO IS THE BEST KING AND GUARANTEE IN THE KINGDOM OF KONOHA!" he shouted with pride, he paused and looked grudgingly at the demon who became the King now and said again with a disdainful grin. "DIE ONLY YOU ARE DANZO BUSUK!"

—SLASH! - a slash finally made the man lifeless again, leaving only a lump of meat lying on his back.

Sasuke wiped the red search from his cheek before turning to his cheering people. He was stunned when the eyes sliced on his oniks met with a very familiar cerulean. The two pairs of eyes looked at each other intensely, making Sasuke hold his breath when he saw the sharpness of the cerulean. Naruto just smiled thinly, a sad glint appeared on the cerulean, making Sasuke widen his eyes on the tinge of confusion. Sasuke could only be silent when he saw the blond young man turn around and leave the place.

"You're very cruel, Your Majesty." A familiar voice made Sasuke flinch and turn around quickly. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar familiar blonde boy standing against the wall a few meters away.

"He is a traitor. The royal traitor deserves to die." Sasuke replied, his hands clenched tightly.

"Really, you look really hate this traitor king." Naruto asked with a thin smile.

"He killed a royal member. If I see him now, I will definitely kill him right away!" Sasuke said coldly, his eyes staring sharply at the cerulean in front of him.

A silence came, when the two pairs of eyes only stared at each other intensely, as if they were enemies who hated each other.

Naruto smiled thinly and broke the silence. "Ahh ... your people must be very proud of you, Your Majesty. A Crown Prince who is very loyal to his kingdom." He said with a thin smile on his face, his feet stepping forward to approach the raven in front of him.

He stopped right in front of the Raven and leaned forward to whisper softly beside the raven's ear. "But Sasuke, I want you to be careful. The position of the Crown Prince is very easy to target, too careless will get you killed, Sasuke ..." he backed his body and looked at the oniks in front of him. "It will be very bad, if my sweet submissive is killed right?" said with a smile, before leaving, leaving the raven.

Dark.

Very dark.

Again, this place. Why must this place.

The smell of blood is everywhere. The smell of blood pierced my nose.

I turned sideways when I heard a shout again. Again turned again when another shout also appeared.

Who?

Who is shouting?

"Please help—!"

Who?

Why?

What happened?

I-

Where am I?

I-

I looked down, saw the small hands covered in blood and the ground in front of me.

My eyes widened when I saw those small hands — no — they were my hands ... they were covered in thick red liquid with a piercing smell.

But it's not my blood ...

Then whose blood?

Who?

I raised my head, moved my eyes to follow the drops of blood in front of me, followed the droplets until I found something that made me choked. My eyes widened very wide, my mouth opened but, no sound came out. Just open like I'm voicing my shock. My hands began to vibrate — no — my whole body trembled, the cold that came made me feel very sad.

A warm liquid dripped slowly over my cheek, then followed by other droplets, then dripped down my cheeks, when I saw the terrible sight in front of me.

"T-t-ou — san—" a small voice rang out

"To — san — kaa — san—" the voice was heard again, a voice that was very painful.

Then I realized that it was my own voice.

"Tousan—" I called again

"Kaasan - tousan—!" call me again desperately

My voice was stricken, continued to call the two people in front of me, two people who still did not move or answer me. My cheeks get very wet because warm drops from my eyes keep flowing. Even though I shouted, they still didn't hear my voice. I moved my body, walked forward to approach the bodies of my parents. But my feet tripped, making me fall right in front of the lying body.

My eyes widened so wide, seeing my little body now stained by red liquid ...

There are so many ...

The liquid is everywhere ...

Even still flowing from my parents' bodies ...

I tried to shake my father's body, move it, try to wake it up ...

"Tousan—!"

"Tousan! Kaasan!" I shouted, calling for them.

But they don't move a bit ...

Their eyes just looked blankly at me ...

Makes me tremble more fearfully ...

"Sasuke!" a scream made me turn around

"Sasuke! We have to go quickly!" the voice shouted again pulling my body to walk.

"Niisan—"

"Shut up! We have to go!" shouted the long black haired boy.

My body suddenly slammed back, when the boy suddenly pushed me.

My eyes widened when I saw those people — really people who suddenly came to this place — made blood smell everywhere.

"Sasuke! Get out of here! You must be safe!" the boy shouted at me

"Niisan—" I called

My body trembled with fear when I saw that the people attacked again, injuring the black-haired boy ...

"Niisan—!" I shouted

"Go!"

"Niisan—!"

"GO SASUKE!"

"NISSION!"

The oniks sliced eyes widened wide, a flash of panic and fear thundered behind those eyes. Sasuke raised his hand that was still vibrating violently towards his face, rubbing his face with trembling. He took a deep breath before blowing it slowly, trying to get rid of the panic from his mind.

He raised his body to sit on his bed, looking around him. Find the room in his dark room as usual. He sighed again heavily. The dream haunted her night again. A nightmare that he really hates but can't afford to eliminate. Sasuke wiped his face very tired, he clenched his right palm, held it with the palm of his other hand, trying to get rid of the trembling that was still on his body.

He sighed again, and immediately moved from his bed.

—Splash! -

A splash of cold water drenched his face, he rubbed his face softly before flushing it again with cold water. He looked up, to look at his wet face from the reflection of the mirror in front of him, the face of the little boy frightened and sad, the face he hated so much, made him realize how helpless he was by the dream that kept shaking him.

He also rubbed his face with a towel before turning his body and moved back to his room. The moonlight told him that he had woken up in the middle of the night again, like any other night.

A small object caught his attention, he stepped into a small table near his bed. His hand moves to open an upside down frame. His eyes turned sad when he saw the face in the photo. His fingers touched slowly and carefully the faces one by one. "Tousan ... Why ... Niisan ..." he held one-on-one in the photo.

He put the picture frame again, and turned his face towards the window. The eyes of the oniks turned cold and revengeful, both palms clenched very tightly. The fear he felt some time before now turned into anger with hatred.

"Tousan ... Kaasan ... Niisan ..." He said bitterly. "I will definitely avenge your death. I will definitely kill the traitor, the son of the person who killed you."

"I must have found and killed the son of this King of the Traitor King."

Naruto sighed softly, complaining about the boredom he was feeling right now. His eyes glanced here and there to pay attention to the guarding flow of the knights in front of him. Currently he is in the main palace. Yep, again, and fortunately no Ne Anbu has seen it.

Naruto sneaked into the palace, before he walked towards the King's residence. Oh. If you ask what he is doing there. He was "snooping" or that Naruto said he was doing with "a leisurely walk in the palace corridor". He immediately jumped onto the roof when his listener's senses heard something. He hung behind a dark shadow above the corridor, hiding with his stealth abilities he was very proud of, when a guard walked beneath him.

Naruto waited until the guard passed him before he jumped down and walked again, casually. The main palace did not change much, he still remembered clearly how the building he lived in, so he could easily roam the place. But that doesn't mean he can just attack that place. The guarding pattern there has changed a lot, that's why he has to do a surveillance now.

After feeling close enough to the Danzo region, Naruto jumped out the window and perched — he meant jumping onto a tree branch near the window. He jumped to another tree and jumped again until he arrived right in front of Danzo's room. He also hid, eliminating the aura of chakra and the smell so that no one could detect it. The blue sliced eye sharpened, looking far towards the enemy area in front of it. From the open window in the room, Naruto could see Danzo who had fallen asleep on his bed, making his hands itchy to go to that place and immediately kill him. But no, he won't do it now, he won't waste his chance after eleven years of waiting.

The blue-sliced eyes moved right and left, glancing around to see the guard there. He could see and feel some of the knights of Anbu Ne who were guarding around the area. There are seven — eight — nine — twelve — thirteen — fifteen — and ... Wow, there are so many Anbu Ne there. Hmmm ... he could just immediately attack the entire Anbu Ne. But the chakra will run out before he reaches the final boss — that is to say the Rotten King — err or you can call it Danzo. It would be very troublesome if he was exhausted before fighting Danzo. After all, he still didn't know what the power of Danzo was. It's very risky to just attack.

'Ahhh ... I should have invited Kurama to come here ...' he thought a little annoyed.

"He can help me fight Danzo's subordinates while I fight Danzo later ..." he thought again.

He really had to think about his plan carefully. There must be a gap that he can use to launch the attack. There must be the right time he can use. The rotten Danzo can't possibly have weaknesses. After all he had the heir to the throne in his hand. He didn't know if he could use Sasuke later, but maybe the raven youth could be useful for his plan. All he needs to do now is wait for the right time and arrange the plan carefully.

'Just wait for Danzo, I'll definitely see you soon.' he said to himself, his lips forming a sly grin. He turned his body and went to leave the hiding place.

-Brakk! -

A hard hit about the dark brown table, before being followed by the sound of the Franged Hard when a glass made of shard fell to the floor and broke into pieces.

"Tsunade-sama! You have to stop drinking! It's already late at night, you should get some rest!" Shizune shouted to scold his drunk boss.

"Noisy Shizuneee! How can you just shut up like that after seeing one of your troops being cruelly killed!" Tsunade said in a slightly dizzy voice, her face flushed with drunkenness from drinking too much.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be like this, you have to—"

–Prang! - another shattering sound was heard, cutting Shizune's sentence. This time it's not a broken glass, but one empty beer bottle.

"Basic Danzooo busuukkk ~! -Hik- How dare he decapitated bawahankuuuu! -Hik- I will not mengampuninyaa -hik- I would have killed the bandage ituuu- face!" Tsunade said with hiccups, her head lying on the table, staggering, her hand holding a bottle of beer she was drinking.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted again trying to stop the blonde woman who was the leader.

"Ckckck, you really haven't changed, old grandmother." A voice shocked the two women in the room.

Tsunade raised her head heavily to the window on the side of the room. His eyes widened before he jerked up and threw the bottle of beer he was carrying with anyone who was standing above the window.

-Prang! - The bottle failed to hit the person, but the wall beside it.

"You poor old man! Where have you seen me ~!" Tsunade said staggeringly.

"I told you, I will go for a long time, my journey needs—"

"The basics of an old man are like that — hik — you didn't give me news at all— !" cut Tsunade with hiccups.

Jiraiya just sighed and entered the room. He folded his hands in front of his chest and leaned against the wall. "I've heard about today, we lost someone else ..." he said sadly.

"Huh, you've been gone too long, where do you know the situation here—" Tsunade replied with a sharp glare, he took another beer bottle and gulped it straight.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not going for an excursion. You know it's an old grandmother ..." Jiraiya replied with a sigh

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade pounded her beer bottle again on the table after sipping it. He glared sharply at the white haired man beside him. "Did you find it?" he asked without further ado.

Jiraiya smiled thinly and shook his head slowly. "Not."

"Then why are you back looking! We need the child!" Tsunade growled angrily.

Jiraiya sighed before saying again. "This has been too long for Tsunade, we have been looking for eleven years, but there is absolutely no clue about the child. Only with the color of hair and birthmarks on the cheeks, without knowing what the child's face and body is, we cannot find it easily. This world is too broad, very wild and dangerous, maybe that kid— "

"Noisy! Don't ever say that, you jerk! Your Majesty the Crown Prince can't die! He's a tough kid, has blood from Minato and Kushina in his body, things like this won't make him die!" Tsunade shouted irritably.

"But still ..." Jiraiya sighed. "I'll start the search again tomorrow afternoon. Are there any new news about our plans?" Jiraiya finally said.

"More or less." Reply Tsunade is tired. "Have you heard of the murders that have happened to the royal officials lately?"

"Ah. Just hear the rumor."

"It's possible that the culprit is also carrying out a rebellion like us, Kakashi is investigating further."

"Will you invite them to join our plan?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll know later after knowing the culprit. Shikaku said there was a possibility that the person was His Majesty the Crown Prince."

"Do you think so?" Jiraiya widened her eyes in surprise.

"I hope Shikaku is right. This kingdom really needs that child. After defeating Danzo, we will need a King." Tsunade answered with resignation.

"You know you can replace Tsunade ..." Jiraiya said to his friend.

"No, I won't be able to. My strength as a royal demon isn't strong enough ..." Tsunade said denying.

Jiraiya just smiled sadly in response to his best friend's words. His eyes glanced at the table which was now very messy. A photographic picture caught his attention. "This ..." he said wondering, his hand reached for a paper document with a photo attached to it.

"Oh, the boy Uzumaki. He's a new knight this year, Shikamaru said, he will try to recruit him to our army." Tsunade answered. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Jiraiya's expression which was slightly stunned when she saw the picture. "Why?" Tsunade decided to ask.

"This kid ..." Jiraiya said uncertainly. "No, I think it's just my feeling ..."

"Tch, old man ..." Tsunade chuckled in annoyance.

Jiraiya thought a little about the photo of the blond boy in front of him. There is something that makes this kid a little familiar to him. "Hey, Tsunade, can I see a picture of the knight's acceptance exam just yesterday?"

A cold wind gently slid, bringing cold to the white body covered in black kimono. Sasuke tightened the kimono he wore to the body to make it warmer. His eyes were tired, but he could not return to sleep again after the dream he had just experienced. Because of that, he decided to leave the room.

Sasuke walked carefully past the guards so no one saw him. He passed the barrier gate of the Main Palace with the Palace section easily without being found by the guards there. After leaving the area where he lived, he took a corner, walked to where the royal knights lived. He entered the Knight's Dormitory carefully and headed for one of the rooms he wanted to visit. He focused his chakra to concentrate, looking for the owner's chakra marks on his neck. He smiled smugly when he managed to find it, and without wasting time he darted there.

Sasuke took a breath, to eliminate the tension he felt, before raising his hand to turn the door handle that was already in front of him. The door opened, giving him a gap to enter the room inside. He leaned forward to peek inside. "Dobe?" call it to someone inside.

Sasuke was a little surprised when he saw the blond young man he thought was sleeping, standing in front of his bed, wearing black clothes covering his body, his hand holding a sharp sword. The blonde boy turned and gave his distinctive smile. "Ahh ... Sasuke. What made you come here?" Naruto asked the raven youth who suddenly visited his room.

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the sword that was being held by his teammate. He looked up to look at the blond young man. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto was just silent, not answering or like having the intention to answer it. He only wiped the sword he held with a cloth slowly. Smiling satisfied, when he saw the sword shiny in his eyes. He put the cloth on the table and put the sword he held in the scabbard that was mounted on his back, along with his twin swords.

"Dobe! Are you leaving? Will you kill someone again?" Sasuke asked a little suspiciously, seeing that his friend was fully clothed and armed.

"Go home, Sasuke." Naruto said with a thin smile. He checked his clothes once more, before turning his body to a large window that opened next to him.

"Not before you tell me where you're going, Dobe." Sasuke demanded, staring sharply at the dominant.

"This is none of your business. Teme."

"I'll come along then." Said Sasuke refused to leave.

Naruto just smiled thinly, before turning his face. "Up to you." He said unconcernedly, before turning his body into a large golden-yellow fox, nine of his guerrilla guards were behind him very beautifully. Sasuke was stunned when he saw the blonde youth's demon form for the first time. He stared in amazement and amazed at the beauty of the big fox in front of him. His nine tails were surrounded by fire exactly when he last saw him. Incredible and amazing, it fascinated him with the majesty seen from Fox Demon in front of him.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the golden fox jumping out the window leaving it. "W-Wait, shit!" he cursed irritably, before he turned his body into a wolf and chased after the fox who had preceded it.

Sasuke accelerated, trying as fast as possible to chase the golden fox in front of him. Even though he was a little annoyed, because it had been overtaken by his teammate, his eyes could not stop staring in amazement at the beauty of the golden fox running in front of him.

"So, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously, after they finally stopped somewhere — or rather in the middle of the forest. Now they are hiding from behind twigs and leaves in the trees, watching a large house building that stands majestically in front of them.

"Shut up, I let you come not to disturb me." Said Naruto a little annoyed.

Sasuke frowned — okaaaay not frowning, only advancing his lower lip a little — because he was annoyed when Naruto ignored it at all He turned to look at the face of the dominant young man, staring at the handsome face of the blond young man beside him, whom he had never noticed before. He turned his face again, his cheeks flushed red when he realized what he was thinking.

"Hey Dobe." Call him in a small voice.

"Hm?"

"I think your element of chakra is wind." Sasuke decides to ask a question from which he is curious, considering that during the previous chakra training, Naruto was in the wind element group.

Naruto turned and raised his eyebrows at the slightly random question, before he casually answered. "Wind is only my second element. I am a fire fox."

Sasuke wanted to ask again, but gasped when suddenly Naruto jumped down. He was forced to go down and follow the dominant. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto, attacking the house keeper one by one without making a sound. Without wasting time Sasuke immediately chased him.

"Wait, what are you doing ?!" he asked confused and surprised.

Naruto only glanced briefly before entering the room and stormed in. All the guards there were shocked and immediately attacked the incoming intruder. Sasuke cursed in annoyance before he left to help the dominant man.

They defeated the guards easily. Naruto, hurrying into the other room, slashed the door of the room with his sword and entered. A sly smile, when he finally found what he was looking for.

Sasuke's eyes widened wide when he saw an old man who fell down in fear to see them enter. The man did not wear any cloth, besides a woman who was unconscious also did not wear a shirt. But that wasn't what made Sasuke wide-eyed. That's because the man in front of him is—

"Y-the Majesty the Crown Prince—! Wh-What happened ?! K-ke-why—"

"Noisy." Naruto said coldly before he slashed the two swords he held towards the old man. However, a sword prevented him from slashing. His blue sliced eyes glanced at the black-sliced eyes.

"What are you doing, Dobe ?!" Sasuke hissed angrily, blocking the blond young man in front of him from killing the frightened man behind him.

"Get out of the way." Naruto said sharply.

"You must step aside! This man is one of the daimyo in this kingdom! You can't just kill him!" Sasuke growled angrily.

But not yet had the chance to do anything, the blonde youth in front of him suddenly vanished in an instant from his presence, and the sound of slash along with the smell of blood appeared from behind him, making Sasuke turn around quickly. His eyes widened wide when he saw that the man had been killed by the blond youth in front of him.

"Dobe! What are you doing!" Sasuke growled, pointing his sword at the dominant one.

Naruto only smiled coldly before turning his body towards another room, but a sharp sword immediately blocked him. Sasuke's eyes with sliced oniks glared sharply. "You have killed one of the daimyo in this kingdom! That is the same as a traitor!" Sasuke growled angrily.

Naruto did not move in the slightest, staring sharply at the oniks. Before he chuckled softly. "Daimyo? Don't joke around." He said, chuckling, making Sasuke stare in confusion.

"Kazahana Douto, a noble demon who is quite respected because of the wealth and power he has. From the outside he looks quite friendly and kind, but his character is quite rotten and greedy, so many people hate him. the woman's body greets royal treasure taken from people's taxes. " Naruto continued coldly, his finger raised to touch the tip of the sword that was facing in front of him, before lowering it slowly. He smiled coldly before pulling Sasuke into a room.

Naruto opened the door of the room loudly, and threw Sasuke into the room, making the raven startled in surprise.

The black-sliced eyes widened in shock when they saw the scenery in the room.

"Is this what you call Daimyo, Sasuke?" Naruto said coldly, his eyes glancing in disgust at every corner of the room. Starting from the very end near the door, to the other end, there are women and men who still look young, without a cloth covering their bodies. Wounds and bruises adorned their bodies, frothy saliva dripping from their mouths, like poisoning by something. Some of the lying bodies are lifeless, only a handful are still breathing, but it's impossible to help anymore.

"W-How is that possible ?!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"This kingdom has been destroyed, Sasuke. These royal officials and nobles are very rotten, they kidnapped and tortured women or young men to satisfy their passions, made them slaves as they wished. The man you tried to protect was just one example. What do you know that Danzo knows this and even enjoys enjoying it? " Naruto said in a cold and disparaging tone.

"D-danzo-sama ?!" Sasuke stared in disbelief.

Naruto grinned coldly, he leaned closer to the raven in front of him and glared at him. "Right" Danzo-sama ". The king that you respect so much, has made this kingdom so rotten, Sasuke, and you can only be quiet without understanding anything."

to be continued ...

Special note from the original story from the author as it was written:

(first, the dominant is seme, and the submissive is uke, okay?)

In this story, Mating and Marking are different. Marking or marking, as Naru did on Sasu, it happened when a demon marked another demon, making a mark on his body. So the demon that marks will become a dominant, and the one marked will be a submissive. Mark is like a sign of ownership, and also as a sign that channels the dominant chakra. The dominant will be able to control the submissive body, while the submissive will get additional chakra from the dominant and can use it freely. Of course the dominant can still limit the amount of chakra that can be used by the submissive. The stronger the dominant chakra, the more submissive the stronger, therefore, in this story, all submissive will definitely be tempted with great power

After a demon is marked, the dominant smell will envelop the submissive body, as a sign to tell the other demons, that this demon has become his submissive. like a positive sign okay? a dominant person can have more than one submissive, but submissive can only have one dominant, if submissive cheats on him, Mark will hurt his submissive body and his affair.

Oh what Naru does is not to eliminate his dominant smell, the smell cannot be removed, he just disguises it or hides it as he usually does on his body. Fro only uses the word "eliminate" to make it better hehe

oh yeah, the marking can be removed, because this is like for fun, maybe if interpreted roughly, like going out / buddy sex

and one more, Marking will not make the submissive pregnant. they need a conversation so they can get pregnant.

oh forget one more, Mark's shape is different for each demon, so the one using the magatama sign (three commas) is only Sasuke, I chose the sign, because it feels more right, since Sasuke already has the mark in the original manga

Well, if Mating is almost the same as the usual concept, the seme and uke must mark each other and do 'that' to complete the mating process. The difference is with marking, if in Marking, the dominant chakra will only flow in the submissive body, while the dominant chakra and submissive mating will blend into one, and the submissive body will respond to make the uterus (for submissive men), and he will can get pregnant and give birth to a child. and after the wedding, they will not be separated again, only a lifetime.

Now the reason why Naruto is angry and does not want to be marked, because he will become submissive and can be controlled by others, if roughly it might be called a slave.


	4. Mission

Chapter 4 - Mission

A cold sweat dripped slowly from the tan-colored temple towards the neck with Adam's apple which moved slowly as a brown spiky-haired young man swallowed hard. The brown-sliced eyes widen in shock. A gust of cold wind touched the fur of his neck, sending a sensation of goosebumps all over his body, making the feeling of panic that he had felt growing thicker.

The brown-sliced eyes looked fearfully at the scene in front of him. However many times Kiba tried to tell himself that what he saw was a dream, but the thing he was feeling was too real to be self-deceiving.

Kiba swallowed again, his eyes still not separated from the sight in front of him. His hands were clenched louder, when he saw the giant object writhing again. The very large object is orange and looks soft but is very strong when it moves to grab anyone who approaches it. The thing that looks alive is that it doesn't really live and don't think there is only one thing. There were two - three - five - six - eight - and oh Kiba didn't know how many there were because they all looked the same and kept moving to confuse him. But that's not the problem, it's not what scared him now. But rather a giant orange creature that is the owner of a long and stretchy object.

The creature looked at him with a fierce look, as if he were angry because he had been disturbed from his sleep. Kiba glanced around, seeing that his friends were feeling the same emotions as he was feeling. Their hands clenched, gripping each other's weapons to prepare to attack. No matter how scary the creature is in front of them, they still have to find a way to survive.

Kiba really didn't know what made him and his friends into a situation like this. A situation that again makes them cornered in a state of life and death. He began to think maybe one of them was being hit by karma or something - or maybe he was the one who was being rewarded for something. After all, what can make them cornered in a situation like this?

"Hey, Shika." He said while swallowing hard.

"What?"

"You said we must defeat a monster right?" he said with fear.

"It's very troublesome ..." said Shikamaru nodding slowly.

Kiba widened wider, either because he felt disbelief or because of the panic and fear he was feeling or even because of both of them. He swallowed hard, began to grasp the gravity of the situation they were facing now. It might be true that they must defeat a monster. But, WHY DOES THE MONSTER HAVE BEEN THIS AS SOON ?!

A few days before ...

"Mission?" Shikamaru asked while yawning lazily.

"Yeah. I think it's time you got a mission. We just got a request yesterday. I think this mission will suit you." Said Tsunade, his hand still moving to open the sheet and paper roll on his desk randomly, as if he were looking for something. He chuckled irritably when his hand still hadn't found what he was looking for.

"I can understand if we will get a mission. But why are the teams sent this much?" Shikamaru asked, reading a sheet of paper that was held by his hands.

Tsunade let out a voice that sounded like - Ah! - when he finally managed to find something he was looking for earlier. He sat back in his chair before raising his head to look at the pineapple-haired young man in front of him. "What did you say, Shika?" he asked with an innocent face, making the pineapple-haired young man in front of him sigh.

"The team is too much. Isn't this just a class B mission?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Oh, yes, have you read the description of the team? Sasuke will take part in the mission." Tsunade answered lightly.

"Sasuke-sama ?!" Shikamaru widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't want anything to happen. After all, Danzo won't allow Sasuke to take part in a mission without a team that is enough as his bodyguard." Obviously Tsunade

Shikamaru just nodded slowly and read the writing on the sheet he held once again.

"Shikamaru. You still remember your mission right?" Tsunade asked, he smiled smugly when he saw Shikamaru nod. "Good. I want you to take advantage of this opportunity well. Approach all teams, even if necessary I want you to approach Sasuke. It would be great if the Crown Prince were on our side." Tsunade's light on the pineapple-haired young man.

"It's troublesome ... I understand ..." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Hm, you may go. Gather all the teams for another hour's mission instructions." Said Tsunade again telling his subordinates to leave.

A sigh was heard as the slippery wet tongue forced into his mouth. A saliva dripped slowly from the tip of the lips which had swollen reddish.The naughty tongue scooped up the warm mouth, holding one by one all of its contents, teeth, tongue, gums, ceiling, none of which passed.Sigh sounds even louder when the tongue is now wrapped around the other tongue, making sensual movements, forcing the other tongue to wrestle intimately.

"-Mmnn - dob - ngn-ahh hentik-mmnpph-" a moan was heard. Sasuke sighed as the dominant one on top continued to attack his mouth, cutting him to speak. He gasped as his lowered body suddenly collided with a hard object belonging to his dominant. Her eyes closed, her hands squeezed tightly on the clothes that covered her body, while her lips opened with a pleasant sigh as she rubbed against other hard objects.

"Mmnnn-hentik-ahhh-we have to talk dob-ngnn!" Sasuke groaned irritably, even though his body could not resist the pleasure given, even his hips moved back and forth to get more pleasure than that sensual friction.

"What is the question 'suke?" Naruto grinned a little before scooping up the red mouth once more. Their tongues intertwined with sensual movements, the suction did not escape accompanying, a jolt formed along the sigh of the raven.

Wanting more, Naruto took off the heat. He licked the melting saliva which wet the raven's lips and chin, before moving to the side, licking and biting the pale ear lobe softly. He stuck out his tongue, making a back and forth motion into a very small hole there. His hand began guerrilla into the kimono that covered the body he was pressing on. His right hand stroked the soft chest, until he found a small bulge that tightened and twisted hard.

Sasuke flinched, his eyes opened fast, his lips gave a sigh when his sensitive point was electrified.

"Ahh - we really have to speak - ngnn - the matter yesterday yesterday," - Sasuke sighed, his voice sounded like a whimper when the dominant still ignored his words.

"Later, ahh ..." Naruto moved down, licking the innocent and soft body, leaving a red mark on every part he enjoyed. "mmnnn ... you're so sweet Sasuke ..." Naruto sighed happily, licking and kissing the trembling body underneath it, his tongue making sensual movements, soaking every inch of that plain body, chest, nipples, abdominal muscles, small curves in the stomach, all nothing passed, making the submissive sigh erotic. Gone was Sasuke's desire to speak, he didn't even remember what it was to go to his dominant room earlier.

Naruto also let go of his kiss, looking satisfied at the results of his work, the pale, polo body now full of red. He turned his gaze lower, grinning a little saw a small mound behind black pants that had been slightly wet because of the precum liquid. Without wasting time, he pulled the annoying pants along with the boxer, making Sasuke sigh softly, when his manhood now stood erect and perfectly exposed.

"Ahhhk" he sighed even harder, his manhood was tightly squeezed by his dominant hand. The mischievous hand began to move up and down, pampering the object that was stiffening his own. His body trembled in pleasure, his hands squeezed the bed sheet tightly, while his mouth opened let out a sigh that sounded like an erotic song for his dominant.

Naruto only grinned and accelerated, the other hand moved along, playing Sasuke's two twin balls. He leaned closer to Sasuke and crushed the red lips again, muffling the sigh of the raven.

Bam! -Bam! -Bam!

A break from behind the door shocked them, making the heat slip off.

"Oi! Naruto! Get out!" a shout followed the buzzing sound.

Sasuke pushed his overturning body quickly, his eyes widened in panic. He lifted himself up to sit, and immediately put back the kimono that had slipped from his body, but stopped when a shock struck him and pushed him to lie on the bed again. The eyes of the onix widened in horror at the sapphire eyes that looked at him with flashes of lust with a sly grin.

"Dobe! What are you - Mmmphh!" the sentence was muffled by the heat from the dominant. "Dobe - Ahhh!" Sasuke sighed loudly, his body twisted as the male was squeezed again, even with movements that were stronger and faster than before.

"Hey! Baka! Hurry out! I know you're inside, Naruto!" the voice behind the door shouted again.

"Dobe - Ngnnn! - Stop body - Ahh - Sakura -" Sasuke groaned, his hand squeezing his dominant shoulder tightly. His body curved forward when his nipples were bitten and sucked strongly.

"Dob Ahhhh - hentik - hnn Sakura-" he sighed again.

"Call my name teme! Not that ugly pink" snarled Naruto irritably, his right hand punishing the nipples, twisting it firmly, while his left hand pressed a small gap at the end of Sasuke's penis, stopping the precum that dripped out.

"Ahk! Pain Naruu-" Sasuke whined

"Call my name Sasuke" Naruto said with a sly grin, he let go of the pressure, and sucked Sasuke's penis stronger, making Sasuke sigh of relief, forgetting Sakura who was screaming from behind the door, even his hips moving back and forth following the hand movements.

"Ahhh Naruto ... faster ahh" he sighed erotically.

Naruto just smiled contentedly enjoying the erotic songs from his submissies, his hands swiping even faster. Sasuke's body twitched, his thighs trembled violently, he realized he would not be able to hold it anymore. His eyes closed tightly, while his hands squeezed the bed sheet more tightly, his body curled when his male off the climax of the pleasure he felt.

"AHH NARUTO!" he screamed loudly, spouting his sperm fluid up.

Naruto smiled smugly, his tongue licked with hunger from Sasuke's warm liquid soaking his fingers, his eyes staring at his submissive, limply on the bed. Sasuke's cheeks flushed red, his lips opened with saliva dripping to his chin, and his breath panted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sakura shouted irritably from behind the door, her hand pounding on the mahogany board in front of her.

"Tch." Naruto chuckled kecal, he rose from his bed and walked towards the door of his room.

"OI NARUTO CEPA-" Sakura gasped in surprise as the mahogany door in front of her suddenly opened loudly, her cheeks turned red when she saw the blond young man who was his teammate standing in front of him with open shirt buttons exposing a broad and muscular chest, sweat dripping slowly from the neck to the seductive tan's chest, the slightly swollen and red lips told him what the blond young man in front of him had just done.

Sakura swallowed hard, and turned her face red. "Uhh, II ... what are you doing?" he said stuttered, his eyes glancing at the crack of the door that was only slightly open, trying to find out whether his guess was that his teammates were taking obscene actions with someone, it would explain a scream he had just heard earlier.

Naruto only glared irritably at the pink-haired girl in front of him, before he sighed. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"O-oh, H-hokage-sama calls us - a-there's a mission-" he said still stuttering, his eyes trying to look into the room, but Naruto's tall body covered his vision.

"Will Sasuke come?" Naruto asked briefly, as if he didn't care.

"O-oh, yeah, Sasuke-sama will take part in it-"

"Hn." cut Naruto before closing the door to his room.

"T-wait!" Sakura said frantically stopping her to close the door.

Naruto sighed again, he tilted his head slightly and put on his special grin. "What's more, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's cheeks turned red, she swallowed hard, before venturing to ask. "W-what are you doing? B-just now ... I heard a shout, a-Are you ... are there c-girls in your room ...?"

Naruto paused for a moment, before grinning wide. "Why? Are you going to play with us, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed and kicked her teammates' feet hard. "B-BAKA! BASICLY EVEN! QUICKLY COMPLETE AND GO TO THE SAME HOKAGE PLACE!" Sakura growled angrily and embarrassingly, before she walked away.

Naruto pouted irritably, his hand groping softly on the leg he had just kicked. His lips formed a grin as he remembered Sasuke waiting for him inside, he closed the door and turned around. His grin turned into a frown when he saw Sasuke standing in his clothes neatly covered, his eyebrows glaring irritably at him.

"Don't think you can do it again, Dobe. We have a mission." Sasuke growled irritably, his hands folded in front of his chest.

"I think we can have fun again, considering that you sighed beneath me," Naruto said frowning.

Sasuke's pale cheeks turned red, he glared at the dominant one. "Because of you, I forgot my purpose here, and we almost caught Dobe!"

"It's just almost, Sakura won't be suspicious, don't worry" Naruto replied lightly, he walked towards his wall cabinet to look for his orange shirt and jacket.

"My position is not good if we are found out, Idiot!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, it's up to you, my dearest submissive ~! " Naruto said with a humming tone, making Sasuke glare more sharply, even though his cheeks turned red.

"Don't call me like that, idiot!" Sasuke snorted irritably.

"Hmmm, by the way, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked curiously, he took off the shirt he was wearing, and replaced it with a black shirt, before taking the orange jacket that became his 'favorite' and wearing it.

"Of course, about yesterday, you acted as if killing a daimyo was nothing. This kingdom will soon be in an uproar when you find out." Sasuke hissed, his eyes staring at the dominant.

"What about you? You don't look so shocked, Sasuke." Naruto asked back, his hand inserted into the pocket of his jacket, before leaning against the wall, staring back at the raven with a curious look.

"II ..." Sasuke's sentence disappeared, the raven youth fell silent, his head lowered down, his hands clenched tightly beside his thighs. "I-"

Bro! - "Oi, Naruto! You heard, we got a mission!" Kiba shouted very excitedly as the door slammed open loudly, startling the occupants of the small room.

"Oi Naru - Whoa! Sasuke! What-" he swallowed hard when he saw the raven young man turn his head and look at him sharply. "Uh-I mean Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled before deciding to leave the room.

"Hey, dude, how can Sasuke be here ?!" Kiba whispered, walking beside his blonde friend.

"He's my team leader, stupid, you talk as if he can't come here." Naruto replied lightly, his hands raised and folded behind his head, before walking away to follow the raven.

"B-but he's the Crown Prince!" Kiba shouted disagree.

"Then?" Naruto replied, one of his blond eyebrows rose, making Kiba's mouth hold in disbelief.

"Dobe, don't be slow!" Sasuke shouted irritably at the blond young man behind him.

"Teme noise! I'm not slow!" Naruto replied no less annoyed, he also locked the door of his room before moving away to follow the raven.

"Oi, dog breath ! Stop daydreaming, we are waiting for the old grandmother!"

Kiba blinked and shook his head not believing in his friend who had just called the Crown Prince as 'Teme' or Hokage as 'Old Grandma'.

"You're really crazier than me, dude! How can you survive after calling him like that!"

Naruto only grinned and said. "Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm not as stupid as you are, dog breath ."

"Hey!"

The large door made of mahogany opened, allowing them to enter the room. Naruto glanced around the room, finding that several teams were already in the room. There are two - three - four - five - five teams ?! He did not expect that the team sent would be that much for only one mission, was the mission difficult? Or maybe it's because the Crown Prince is participating. Tch, that means they will only be bodyguards.

"You're late." Dengus Tsunade was annoyed, before changing his voice and facing the Crown Prince. "Your Majesty, I am surprised you will come, I have sent a mission letter to the Main Palace, because I think you will not come here."

"Hn. Just explain the mission." Sasuke's order was short.

Tsunade nodded slowly before turning to look at the entire team in his room. "Alright, I'll explain the mission. We got a request for help yesterday. A small village located on the northern outskirts of the Konoha Kingdom has been attacked by some ferocious monsters. This attack has been going on for a week, and has taken many casualties. they are attacking more and more.They are asking the royal knight to eradicate the monster.The monsters come from the border forest, all of them are listed on the map and mission letter.This is the class B mission, Your Majesty the Crown Prince who will lead the mission this time.Shikamaru, I want you to help him as a representative. " Light of Tsunade

"It's troublesome ..." Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Wait, class B? Isn't the team too much?" Kankurou asked slightly disagreeing.

"This is your first mission, the forest that you are going to visit is quite dangerous, there is a possibility that the danger level of this mission will rise." Obviously Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama, what about him? I never saw him during training, will he take part in our mission?" Neji asked curiously, his hand pointed at the short black-haired young man standing in the corner of the room. A flat smile stuck to his pale white face.

Tsunade and the other demons in the room turned to the corner of the room that Neji was pointing at. Tsunade raised her eyebrows when she saw the young man, she did not feel it enter the room before. "Sai, isn't it?" Tsunade wondered.

"Hello, that's true Tsunade-sama. My name is Sai. Greetings." Said the short black-haired young man, his lips still not released from his flat smile, his eyes curved upwards, as if he were smiling at all demons in front of him.

Tsunade sighed, before saying again. "Sai will take part in your mission. His Majesty the King wants one of his knights to take part in the mission this time. Don't ignore him, he will only be your supervisor and supervisor." He explained.

"All right, a clearer explanation of your mission is on this paper roll. You will leave two hours from now. Prepare your equipment for a trip of about a week. Disband." He explained again before dissolving the meeting. They immediately shot away and rushed to get ready.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned when he saw the pink-haired girl who was his teammate waiting at the front gate of the Palace. The girl turned around but immediately turned her face red when she remembered the previous incident. "You're late, Baka!" snapped Sakura

"Ehh, but there's no one here yet!" Naruto protested.

"N-Naruto-kun, S-sakura-san" Hinata greeted nervously, as he reached the gate, behind him Neji greeted with a nod to them.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Neji!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Dobe, very little of your luggage." When Sasuke arrived when he got to the gate, his eyes glanced at the backpack carried by Naruto, before glancing in the other direction as a greeting.

"Teme! As much as I want to bring how much right! This already knows a lot!" Naruto didn't want to lose.

"What are you carrying, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a small grin.

"Hm, of course ramen, change clothes, ramen, spare weapons, ramen, energy pills, ramen, then ramen and there are more ramen, and raadddauww!" he gasped when his head was hit hard.

"BAKA! Do you really want to go on a picnic ?! Just bring ramen!" Sakura growled irritably.

"Sakura-chaaan why did you hit me," Naruto whined.

"You are really familiar, Sakura, Naruto." Ino said with a small grin, while walking towards them.

"Ino-pig! Don't joke, what's that familiar with a stupid kid like him!" Sakura snorted in annoyance.

" Well , you never get out of physical contact ..." Ino laughed mockingly, making Sakura growl annoyed and replying to his ridicule didn't want to lose.

"Your Majesty, please help for this time." Said Temari with a smile when he reached the gate along with his two brothers, he nodded respectfully to the Crown Prince in front of him.

"Hn."

One by one the five teams gathered at the front gate of the Palace, starting from Lee who came with the phrase 'Youth', then Kiba who came five minutes later along with Shikamaru behind him. Then Shino who came quietly as usual, Chouji with a snack in his hand, followed Tenten, and finally Sai with his flat smile.

They immediately left leaving the capital after everything was ready. The village they were heading to was on the edge of the royal border, the most vulnerable area that could easily be attacked by monsters, because of the dense forests surrounding it. The journey takes a long time, but not for days. They only needed less than a day to get to the village.

This was the first time Sasuke could get out of the Palace freely without any escort escort. This made him quite relieved and a little happy, even though he knew the reason Tsunade sent many teams was to protect him. But still, when else will he be able to walk casually and freely like this?

Traveling like this and forgetting for a moment that he was a Crown Prince was one of the reasons he wanted to become a royal knight. He really didn't like it, every time he went out of the palace, the guards would always follow him like a pet dog. Danzo did not even allow him to leave the capital, always locked him like he was a bird in a cage who could not do anything. This is the Crown Prince! They can't just lock it up. Even with five teams accompanying him, Danzo still sent one of the knights of Anbu Ne to watch over him.

"This kingdom has been destroyed, Sasuke ..."

"... and you can only be quiet without understanding anything ..."

The sentence still continued to ring in his head, like a sharp stab that hit his chest. If what Naruto said was true, that Danzo had ruined this kingdom, he felt that he was truly useless. He is the future king of this kingdom, and the duty of a king is to protect this kingdom. But he didn't even know what was happening in his kingdom. He began to feel the reason Danzo had never allowed him to leave the kingdom was because there were things that had to be hidden from him.

"Oi, dog breath , what are you doing ?!" Naruto shouted, startling him from daydream.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and stared in confusion at the young man with the red triangle tattoo that had sniffed it.

Kiba looked suspiciously at Sasuke, and sniffed his body carefully again.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a sharp gaze, making the dog demon in front of him swallow hard and step back from him.

"Uh, n-no, II am just making sure ..." Kiba said fearfully, seeing a sharp gaze directed at him. One of Sasuke's eyebrows frowned.

"Uh ... I mean ... at that time ... a-your body's scent ... u-uh ..."

"Geezz, Dog Breath ! I don't know you're very perverted! Sniff the Crown Prince like that!" Naruto shouted loudly, his hands swiftly embracing the spiky-haired young man's shoulder, making him startled in surprise.

"W-What ?! II am not lecherous, damn it! II just made sure!" Kiba defended himself.

"Huuh, don't lie like that. Just admit you are a mesuum, dog breaaath " Naruto said with a mocking grin, his right hand embraced the slightly shorter boy tightly, while his left hand pinched Kiba's red tattooed cheeks with exasperation.

"Haah troublesome ... Naruto." Call Shikamaru reluctantly.

Naruto turned to the pineapple-haired young man who was walking behind him, one of his blond eyebrows raised up, but his hand still hadn't come off playing Kiba's cheek.

Shikamaru scratched his non-itchy fist, before yawning sleepily, but his eyes did not come off staring at Kiba who was being embraced. He sighed. "Kiba is mine. Don't touch it arbitrarily." Shikamaru claimed suddenly with possessiveness.

There was a moment of silence, before Naruto's blue-eyed eyes widened when he caught his friend's words. He turned to Kiba who now looked like a boiled crab, he sniffed a little the scent of the red triangle tattooed young man beside him, before his irises grew wider. Slowly, he took his embrace and moved back from Kiba. His face formed an unpleasant expression as well as disbelief. "Uh ... right, you smell like Shikamaru. Sorry Shika, I didn't realize it ..."

There was a short pause before- "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!" I will not believe to be heard from all the demons who were on the trip, successfully making Kiba's face redder.

"Impossible!"

"Since when?!"

"Have you done mating ?!"

"Where is the sign Shika ?!"

"Oh very charming, the power of love of young people who are very passionate! Bright youth must smile at you two!"

"Wow, I never thought, I thought you were straight Kiba."

"B-noisy! Shika you're a jerk! You said you wouldn't say it!" Kiba whined, his cheeks very red with embarrassment.

"Oh, you're pretty sweet, blushing like that, dog breath !"

"Noisy!"

"Naruto stopped it ... hah this is troublesome ..." Shikamaru muttered lazily.

Naruto just laughed at that, followed by laughter and a series of questions from the others on the two lovebirds. He turned sideways when he felt he was being stared at. His blue sliced eyes meet the oniks. Naruto raised one of his blond eyebrows without understanding before he smiled a little at the submissive raven youth. He scrambled Sasuke's mane anxiously, when he saw Sasuke look away to hide his red cheeks.

"Stop that, Dobe." Sasuke grumbled, shaking off the big hand that ruffled his hair, making Naruto grin a little at his behavior. He also brought his body to whisper.

"With you putting on this sweet expression? There's no way, 'Suke." he said in a hoarse voice. Sasuke's cheeks grew red, he turned and kicked Naruto's leg hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, why are you kicking me temeeee" whined Naruto.

"Noisy!" Sasuke grunted and walked away ahead of him, making Naruto frown irritably behind him.

Naruto was stunned when he turned, his blue eyes met the black eyes of the young man who called himself 'Sai'. Sai stared flatly at him, before her lips curled wide to form a smile but looked flat, telling her how fake the smile was. Naruto tried to be as normal as possible, forming his typical grin to reply to that smile. His hands waved awkwardly. He breathed a sigh of relief, when the black-haired young man finally turned his head and continued his journey.

'What was that just now?' he thought uncomfortable.

After walking for hours, they finally arrived at the destination village. The village is quite small as previously explained. Not yet ten minutes had they walked from the entrance to the village, they had met with the market crowd. For small-sized villages, the place is quite crowded with people, maybe because the village is on the border of the region.

Naruto warmed his hands up, and stretched his body which was a little stiff and tired. "Ahhh, finally it arrived. How about now, are we going to immediately look for the monster?" he said wondering.

"We have to meet with the village leader first, right?" Chouji replied.

"Ahaha look at this, there is a souvenir shop! Hey, can we stop by later ?!" screamed Ino happily, his eyes twinkling at the souvenir shops, accessories, clothes and so on, his head quickly counting the items he wanted to buy.

"We're not here to play, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, disagreeing.

" Forehead noise ! You're the same too!" Ino's sneering reply.

"Geez, you girl, it's just shopping." Kiba's sniff on the two girls.

"What are you saying?!" Ino and Sakura shouted together, glaring angrily at Kiba.

Kiba swallowed hard and moved to Shikamaru's side to avoid the two female demons who seemed to want to eat them.

"Oi teme?" Naruto called curiously, his blond eyebrows met in the middle of seeing Sasuke who was silent in surprise. The young raven did not make a sound since entering the village - not even since they left the capital, Sasuke was just silent and seemed to be thinking about something, Naruto even caught him daydreaming several times. Could it be because of yesterday's incident? Maybe letting Sasuke see one of the decay of the royal officials is wrong, he looks shocked enough when he sees it directly. Even though the raven youth is now ordinary, but it seems like yesterday's event really filled his mind.

Making Sasuke as a submissive let alone let the young man see him killing royal officials is not his plan at all. Naruto did not know whether to let Sasuke know his plan to kill Danzo would have a negative impact on his plan, or even make Sasuke side with him. He still doubts how he will put Sasuke in his plan later.

"Oi teme" Naruto called again, but the raven still hadn't turned to him. Sasuke looked staring at the view of the village in front of him. Then the people passed their eyes, the crowded scenery around them, the noisy and dirty environment which was very different from the very quiet and clean Palace environment. He seemed to be in a different world, a world that was very contrary to the Palace. Without the escort and fancy clothes that he always wore while at the Palace, there were absolutely no people who recognized him let alone bow down to him. He felt very ... weird.

But that is not what makes him very quiet, or daydreaming and stops walking several times. The scenery around him, the outer scenery he had never seen before had made him amazed at his disbelief.

"Oi Teme! Are you not going away-!" Naruto gasped in surprise as his body was suddenly pushed from behind. He looked back to see anything - anyone who had suddenly hit him earlier. A groan of pain was heard. Naruto raised his eyebrows when he saw a boy who looked to be around seven to nine years old, fell on his feet. The boy was wearing a shirt and shorts that were very worn, with some pieces of cloth torn. The shirt looks very dirty - it might even be inappropriate to wear. The child's face, hair or body also looks very dirty and dull, as if the boy had never cleaned his body. The boy looked up and stopped the movement of his hand rubbing his aching body. His eyeballs widened before he shifted backwards as if in fear.

"Mm-sorry, bro, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" he shouted frightened before he got up and ran away from Naruto or Sasuke.

"Tch, street children huh ..." Naruto muttered irritably, but not because he had been hit by the child, but because he "again" saw a child like that ...

"Oi, Teme, let's go, we can be left behind by others ..." Naruto's sentence vanished at the end. He was again stunned in surprise when he saw Sasuke looking staring. Sasuke's body turned to his back, his eyes following the boy who had run away. After the boy completely vanished from his sight, then Sasuke turned his head, but instead he turned to the blond young man beside him, instead he looked at another scene, to the side of the road or in the corners of the road, to every inch of the small village environment looking very shabby and destitute around him, a glimmer of unreadable emotion raged in his oniks eyes when he saw a very old man lying helpless by the side of the road ...

... when he saw so many small children dressed in shabby, very thin and dirty bodies wandering everywhere ...

... when he found a thin woman lying naked in a small alleyway ...

... when he found so many women or shabby men begging at him ...

... even when he saw someone who was lifeless just left on the side of the road ...

"Is it always like this?" Sasuke whispered weakly to anyone.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he turned away and sighed. "Sasuke, when was the last time you left the capital?" he asked softly.

Sasuke fell silent. Now the onix eye stares at the cerulean. A flash of panic, disbelief, fear, anger, confusion, sadness, shame, mixed from behind the dark black eyes. He opened his lips but closed it tightly again, his palms tightly clenched. Sasuke looked down, feeling himself so despicable and useless. "... no ... ever ..." he muttered very softly, but enough for Naruto to hear it.

'Never'

Only two words but means very much, enough to make Naruto widen in disbelief. The question that should be very simple and only needs to be answered with a simple answer, ends with an answer that really makes Naruto so shocked.

"Never?" Naruto repeated it.

Sasuke still looked down and did not answer.

"You never left the capital? Even from birth?" Naruto said in disbelief. Isn't the young man in front of him supposed to be a Crown Prince?Isn't he supposed to be a demon who will later become the King of this Kingdom, someone who should know the ins and outs of the kingdom he will lead later. But the young man in front of him had just said he had never left the capital, he had never known the state of his kingdom, he had never known how bad the conditions outside the palace were, how messy and neglected the small villages and suburbs they were now visiting, he never saw how rotten the royal government is today. Only being deceived by the capital's engineering which was filled with nobles and government people, was fooled by the condition of a prosperous capital and very opposite to the situation outside.

Naruto for the first time since he met Sasuke a few weeks ago, feeling that a young man who should be arrogant and cold, the young man who always walked confidently now looks like an innocent child who doesn't understand anything ...

Naruto for the first time felt very sorry for the raven youth before him ...

Naruto turned his face away, his palms tightly clenched. He gritted his teeth before saying. "Danzo forbid you?"

Sasuke looked up, a flash of emotion raging in his dark eyes, his lips tightly closed. But Naruto had enough to catch the answer to his question. The answer made him even more angry at a demon named Danzo.

"BASIC FUCKING FUCKING! YOU'RE THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING HAH ?!" a scream of anger shocked him or Sasuke. They turned to the sound source to see what had happened.

A middle-aged-looking man stood in the middle of the road with one hand holding on his waist, his eyes glaring with great anger at a small boy who fell in fear before his feet. Judging from the way the man was dressed or the amount of jewelry attached to his body, it was clear that the man was a nobleman, and the little boy below him was just another street child.

The man snorted in annoyance and growled angrily. "You rubbish! It's because of you my clothes are dirty! Do you know how much this shirt costs ?! Even selling your life won't be enough just to wear it!"

"I beg your pardon, sir, bro, I didn't accidentally, please forgive me, please help me ..." the little boy stammered very frightened, his eyes wide open , while his body is trembling. His eyeballs were wet with tears, he didn't know what would happen to his fate now, he shouldn't be so careless, he should be more careful and not hit a noble. If he is lucky, he will only be tortured or beaten to death, but if not, he might not be safe ...

"Don't joke about jerk! You think I'll just leave you alone, you rubbish!" the man growled, kicking the little boy in front of him very hard. The boy moaned in pain, his cheeks were now wet with tears, bruises began to appear when the man started kicking again, and again ...

The man snorted angrily, he took a log that he saw lined up in a shop, before turning towards the boy. Without mercy he swung the log hard, pounding the little boy lying helplessly in front of him.

"Enough!" a pale hand suddenly grasped his hand, stopping his movement pounding on the boy.

The old man turned, staring in confusion at anyone who suddenly stopped him. His eyeballs widened in fear, when he saw a pair of oniks glaring at him.

"Wh-Who are you, b-shit ?!" he said furiously, even though his sentence trembled, making him swallow hard when staring at the sharpness of the dark black eyes before him.

"Leave the boy now." Sasuke hissed angrily, both of his oniks glared sharply.

"W-What ?! J-Don't joke, damn it! That kid has already dirtyed my clothes, can't-" The old man swallowed his sentence as the two oniks grew sharper. He grimaced in pain when his hand was squeezed so hard.

"Let me let go of the bastard! Take off my hand! Don't you know I'm a noble ?!" The man struggled, trying to pull his hand from the strong grip. He growled angrily. He was a nobleman, someone with a high degree, a little boy with a sharp gaze or even a strong grip could not challenge him like this. He must not let himself be underestimated and insulted like this. He raised his other hand, slammed it towards the young man's face in front of him, but again his hand was stopped, but not the pale hand that gripped him this time, but the larger tan-colored hands squeezing his arms.

"Ah, ah, ah, please don't play rough like this, sir, I think a nobleman is very graceful and honorable?" Naruto said with a big smile, his eyes forming a curved line upward as if smiling.

"Who are you jerk ?!" The old man growled irritably.

"Please don't be angry first, sir. We don't mean to disturb you. I am truly sorry for our impudence. This is the first time my friend has gone out of town, he doesn't know the rules here, this is even the first time he saw a noble. really sorry. " Said Naruto again, still with a smile on his face, he took off his hand, and Sasuke's hand from the man's hand.

"Dobe, what are you-" Sasuke's hiss was cut off when his body was suddenly pulled, an arm wrapped around his waist from behind, while his head was suddenly forced to bow.

"Ehehehe we are really sorry. To be honest, you look so great, sir, I can feel the aura of nobility not - even the kingdom of your body!" Said Naruto again blindly, he lowered his body and Sasuke's body, to show respect.

"Dobe, what is it-"

"Sshh, shut up" whispered Naruto softly from behind Sasuke. If Sasuke was not angry right now, his face must have been red when he felt a warm gust touch his cheek when the blond youth whispered.

The old man paused for a moment, before grinning satisfied hearing the compliment. He also tidied his clothes and said. "Huh, I'll forgive this time. Don't repeat it, you understand?" he said, snorting pretentiously.

"Thank you, sir, you are very kind." Naruto said with a wide grin, nodding respectfully as the man walked past him. He sighed, when he saw the man was really gone.

"What are you doing, idiot ?!" Sasuke growled angrily, pushing the body that hugged him from behind, and glared.

"Stop your scream, you attract people's attention." Naruto replied sighing again

"Idiot! You saw what the bastard did! How can you just let it go! Especially after your speech about this kingdom that has been destroyed!"Sasuke's hiss didn't agree.

"Leave it, I don't want to find a problem." Naruto said lazily, his hands waving up and down as if voicing his indifference.

"What about that kid ?! You want to say-"

"Ah, that boy. Hey you!" cut Naruto quickly, walked towards the boy who grimaced in pain on the ground.

The little boy gasped with fear, enduring the pain when he tried to move his body to stand up and run away.

"Oi, oi, oi, wait for the boy. Come with me." Naruto said quickly, gripping the boy's shabby shirt and dragging him to walk following him.

"Wait, Dobe! What are you doing ?!" Sasuke shouted in confusion, his legs forced to move to follow the blond youth in front of him.

They stopped in a small road alley. The boy had moaned in pain as his body fell to the ground. He immediately moved back in fear of the two demons older than him.

"How old are you, boy?" Naruto asked, he put his hands in his jacket pocket before he sat on his heels a few inches from the frightened boy.Naruto tilted his head slightly, his eyes glancing up and down the appearance of the shabby boy in front of him. Just like a street child that he often sees, dirty, worn, dull and thin, that's how the brown-haired boy looks in front of him.

The boy gasped when he saw Naruto raise his hand, his eyes glancing at his anxiety.

"I won't hurt you." Said Naruto, continuing the movement of his hand to touch the wounds and bruises on the child's small body.

The boy nodded slowly, his eyes still seeing with great anxiety that touched him. He gasped slightly when he felt a strange sensation touching his wound. His eyeballs widened in surprise to see the wounds and bruises on his body began to heal when the green chakra that came from Naruto's hand touched his body.

Naruto smiled thinly when the boy's entire wound was fully healed. He stood up again, his head turned towards Sasuke who looked at him in confusion before turning to look at the boy. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an object - or rather a wallet pocket. "Oh, it turns out a lot too." He murmured with a small chuckle when he saw the contents of the wallet.

"Th-that's ..." Sasuke said, staring in disbelief at the luxuriously designed object held by Naruto.

"Shocked? I stole it when the bastard bumped into our bodies." Naruto grinned slyly, his hands quickly counting the money in it.

Sasuke or the little boy just stared at him with disbelief and surprise. They did not look at all, let alone realize that the blonde had stolen the wallet from the nobleman earlier. They only passed in a few seconds and in conditions like that, how did Naruto take it?

"W-What are you going to do with it? Don't say you want to use it-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off when he saw Naruto suddenly throwing the wallet at the boy. Sasuke stared in surprise at the blond young man, Naruto didn't even take a dime from the wallet, he just checked it and then threw the wallet at the boy.

"Use it carefully, understand?" Naruto said briefly. He ruffled the boy's brown hair, and smiled a little, before he turned and walked away from the hallway. Neither Sasuke nor the boy could only stare in disbelief at him.

"Oi, Teme. Why are you silent? The others will soon be worried if we don't return." Said Naruto with a slightly frowned face.

Sasuke blinked from his reverie, before moving his body to chase the blond young man in front of him. His lips form a small smile.

"Y-the Honorable Crown Prince, I didn't expect you would be willing to come to a slum like our village." Said a middle-aged man nervously, his head bowed respectfully, not daring to look directly at the royal demon that suddenly came and almost made him suffer a heart attack.

"Hn." Sasuke only murmured small, walking with a flat face that he used to use and sat on one of the chairs in the room, behind him Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Kankurou trailing.

"Y-Your Majesty, we are really glad you visited here. II-Is there something we can do for His Majesty." The man who was the village leader said nervously again.

"Stop acting like that. I'm just here to carry out a mission. Can you explain to us the problem?" Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"M-mi-mission?" The old man repeated in confusion.

"This village sends requests for help to the royal knight to eradicate monsters, remember?" Sasuke explained with a sigh.

The man's eyeballs widened in surprise. The Royal Crown Prince had just come to his village and said he would carry out a mission and help this village, it was the Crown Prince who came directly here to help his village. He blinked a few times as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. What did he do to get an honor like this?

Naruto sighed for so many times. He felt very bored, not just just 'bored', but very and very bored. He also walked in a direction, towards a large courtyard behind the big house he was visiting right now. Naruto and the other demons - they finally arrived at the village leader's house. Instead of talking about insignificant things - well, it's not insignificant, but boring, Naruto prefers to wait outside until they finish talking. It's been almost an hour since they entered, but there are also no signs that their teammates will come out of the room.

Naruto lay down in the grass when he finally reached the center of the courtyard, in a quiet and quite area. On top of it was a leafy tree protecting it from the blazing sun. He was about to close his eyes and fall asleep when a sound stopped him.

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" the voice said.

Naruto opened one eye to glance at the sound. Sai stood right beside him, staring at him closely and curiously, making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"Of course, sleep! Waiting is really boring," Naruto replied with a whining tone, forced to be as stupid as ever.

"Hm, aren't you talking to this village leader?" Sai asked again, he crouched down, moved forward to approach, making Naruto shift back away from him.

Naruto was forced to lift his lying body to sit cross-legged when Sai was still moving toward him. Shit. What's with this guy? Naruto really did not know, this young man named Sai suddenly took part in their mission, and since traveling, he kept getting a strange view of the young man. Seeing Sai's face that was very flat and expressionless, made him unable to guess what the black-haired young man wanted.Moreover, he is an Anbu Ne. Interest should not be the reason for that strange attitude, right?

"Naruto-kun?" Sai called as she still hadn't received an answer from the blond young man in front of her.

"Huh, there's no ramen, why should I go there." Naruto answered by putting on a whimper, his hands folded in front of his chest, trying to cover up his discomfort.

A flat smile returned to decorate Sai's pale face, and his gaze still had not escaped Naruto, making the blond youth even more uncomfortable. Not that Naruto was scared or how, he just didn't want to 'get out of control', there was a 'stupid mask' that he had to defend here, especially the young man he was facing was an Anbu Ne.

"Naruto-kun, are you interested in a man?" Sai asked suddenly, successfully making Naruto almost choke on his own saliva.

Naruto cleared his throat to clean his throat before answering "Interested? Do you mean to be interested in guys? Ewww, the girl's body is more attractive and sexy! Why should I choose a boy's flat chest?" he said with a disgusted expression.

"But you look close to Sasuke Ouji-sama" replied Sai again

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise, before putting on a disgusted expression. "Ehhh, what do you mean by close ?! The teme is very annoying! Do you see the way you always act cool? He always taunts me!" he protested.

"You call it Teme"

"That's because he called me Dobe!"

"But he's a crown prince here, you could be punished for insulting him."

"Ehhh ?! Are you scaring me here, Sai!" Naruto protested again.

"No, I just want to know if you are interested in men." Sai replied again with a smile, moving closer to Naruto, one of his hands suddenly crawling into Naruto's thigh.

Naruto widened in surprise, and immediately shifted backwards, shaking off the hand that touched his leg. "W-wait a minute! W-what are you doing here! I told you I'm only interested in girls!" Naruto protested, not liking, putting on a disgusted expression.

"You don't like me?" Sai replied, still not giving up.

"Ewww, I told you I'm straight! Why don't you understand too ?!" Naruto's protests almost shouted.

"But Naruto-kun, I-"

"Uzumaki." A cold voice suddenly cut Sai's sentence.

Great. One more problem comes.

Don't they know that someone who is alone means to be alone ?! Shit. Naruto did not come in to meet the village leader because he wanted to find peace! Not looking for a problem like this! Naruto cursed irritably at heart.

"Sabaku Gaara." called Sai to the red-haired young man who approached them.

Gaara only glanced coldly at Sai, before turning to Naruto again. "What are you doing here?"

"Gaara! You have to help me! Sai is very strange!" Naruto whined at him.

Gaara walked over to Naruto, his eyes glancing sharply at the black-haired young man who was still sitting crouching in front of Naruto."What are you doing?" he asked coldly.

"I just want to get to know Naruto-kun more closely." Said Sai, replying with a smile.

Gaara glared sharply when he heard the word 'Naruto-kun' from Sai's mouth. He folded his hands in front of his chest, and stood close to Naruto. "Naruto is mine, I won't let you try anything." His claim suddenly.

Uh, wait, wait a minute! Did Naruto just hear something he thought he had just heard?

"Naruto-kun doesn't belong to anyone. I don't see or smell the marks from his body." Sai replied with a cold grin.

"He is mine, he will soon be mine. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Gaara replied, turning to the blond young man beside him and staring at him closely.

Hey, hey, are they serious? That's not possible right! No, Naruto must have heard or something wrong. Maybe he had to scrape his ear first, leaving it for more than a month would make the dirt pile up. Right, because of that he must be wrong with-

"Naruto-kun will be mine. You don't deserve to be with him." Sai said, successfully fending off Naruto's thoughts.

"Hn. You are inappropriate. He will choose me who is stronger." Gaara replied with a cold smile.

Okay, okay, maybe they are serious. But not necessarily if this is a reality right? Right, maybe he had actually fallen asleep in the grass, and dreamed of a strange thing-

"Naruto?" called Gaara, pulling the blond young man's orange jacket to attract his attention.

"Naruto-kun, who will you choose?" this time Sai also approached.

Naruto gasped when something hard hit his back. He turned and found a large tree trunk behind him. Hey, since when did he stand up and walk backwards like this?

Naruto glanced at Sai, then turned to Gaara. His shapire sliced eyes widened when he saw a little red tinge coloring Gaara's cheeks. Okay, this is over, can someone stop the dream now?

Isn't Gaara supposed to be someone who is cold and always does not care about the world around him? It's not that aggressive young men who suddenly claim it like this! What else is blushing like that? Oh, great. Just dealing with Sai is troublesome, now Gaara is after him.

"Dobe." A familiar voice suddenly sounded very cold, startling the three demons that stood close together under the tree.

Naruto swallowed hard when he saw a pair of black beads staring very sharply and coldly at him.

Sasuke glared sharply when he saw Sai and Gaara standing very close to his dominant. Without further ado, he walked quickly and pulled Naruto away from them, even the fingers of his hand tied to Naruto's finger with possessiveness. He glared coldly at Sai and Gaara, before pulling Naruto away from there.

Naruto who was too shocked, could only blink.

"Oi, teme." Naruto called to the raven youth who was still pulling him, but the young man did not answer at all.

"Oi, thanks." Call him again, which only works nil.

Sasuke did not answer at all, he just walked quickly and dragged Naruto with him. He didn't even look or glance at him. They enter a room.Naruto gasped as his body suddenly pushed towards the wall. He swallowed hard when the oniks eyes stared at him again very sharply and coldly.

"What did you do just now?" the sound coming out of Sasuke's lips suddenly sounded like he wanted to grab him.

Is this just Naruto, or is Sasuke really angry now?

"Uh, Sasuke, are you angry?" Naruto finally asked a little hesitation.

"No. Answer my question, Dobe." Sasuke replied coldly.

Okay, the raven youth is indeed angry.

"Look, I don't know what makes you angry now, but the three of us just talked before, it's nothing." Obviously Naruto tried to answer Sasuke's question before.

"With those two damn people standing as close as that ?! What the hell-" Sasuke immediately stopped his words when he realized the mistake he had just made. He turned his head and folded his hands in front of his chest.

Naruto winked, before his lips formed a small grin as he caught what was happening. Oh, who would know that Sasuke would be able to act as sweet as this?

"You're jealous." The statement is like a button that turns off Sasuke's defense which is always cool and hard, making the red color spread from the pale neck all over his face.

"II am not jealous!" Sasuke tried to argue with a glaring look, even though the red color on his face immediately turned off the effects of his eyes.

Naruto's grin widened, he walked towards his submissive. "Aww, do you know that you are very sweet, 'Suke? Especially with jealousy like this ~" Naruto said teasingly

"I told you I wasn't jealous, damn it ! And I'm not sweet!" Sasuke said again, seeing the dominant approaching made his face reddener. "D-Don't come near, dobe!"

"Why 'Suke? You don't want me to approach you? Aren't you angry when you see me close to others?" teased Naruto again.

"B-not so, damn it!" Sasuke shouted irritably, his face getting redder, oh if only he could still. "Just don't come here, or ... or ... or I'll kick you!"the threat was desperate.

Naruto raised one eyebrow, and chuckled a little. "Kicking me won't stop me, you know my body regenerates really fast." he replied, stepping forward.

"II will use my sword then!" said Sasuke again, his legs running backward in panic.

Naruto just raised his other eyebrows and walked closer, making Sasuke panic.

"I said don't come near, Dobe!" Sasuke protested frantically, his body gasped as the wall of the room finally hit his back. "T-wait! Please don't move, or ... or you won't be able to sleep with me for a week!"

Naruto's movement finally stopped in that sentence, he paused before he chuckled amused. "So you intend to sleep with me for a week, Sasuke?" defeated Naruto back, successfully making the raven youth in front of him blush red.

"N-no! No, I mean - argh! Stop your laugh dobe!" Sasuke groaned irritably, his face successfully became a tomato now, red and even there was smoke coming out of his head, making Naruto's laugh even louder.

Sasuke also chose to be quiet and frown with annoyance, remembering that his mouth was not at all willing to work together to help him. He folded his hands and pouted - okay, not sulking, an uchiha didn't sulk, he just bent his face in annoyance.

Seeing that, Naruto began to stop laughing, but his efforts became very difficult when he saw the raven being very adorable. "S-sorry ... ha ... sorry sorry ... ha ... ha ... how come you have to be as sweet as that Sasuke?" Naruto said while chuckling.

Sasuke who was sulking - ahem, sorry to bend his face - suddenly realized something. A wry frown began to disappear from his face, his black bead widened for a moment staring at Naruto who was still a little chuckled. He was stunned by the sight, there was something he realized at that time, Naruto, he "You laugh ..." he said softly.

Naruto's laughter stopped immediately when he heard that. He immediately returned the expression on his face to the beginning, covering the eyes of his sapphire which widened for an instant when he realized the intent of the Uchiha's words. "What do you mean? I always laugh, Teme." Said Naruto with his typical grin.

"No, you're not laughing, you're just pretending to laugh. Even though you're always being stupid and always grinning everywhere. But your eyes are always cold in front of anyone, like you're covering up something. But just now, highlight your eyes, they sparkle happily. " Sasuke's light denied it, even he still couldn't believe the thing he was looking at.

This time Naruto did not have time to hide his shapire ball which widened when he heard that, he chose to turn his head away. "Hn. It's just your feeling."

"No, you did laugh dobe." Sasuke said more confidently 'and you should do it more often, because your face looks very charming when you do it ...'

"Hn. Whatever you say, we have to go." Naruto said, changing the subject, completely disliking the direction of their conversation.

"W-wait, we're going to sleep here for tonight" Sasuke said quickly stopping Naruto's movements. His cheeks turned red again when he realized the sentence that could mean two opposite things. "I-I mean, about the mission, we will stay in this village for one night." He said quickly.

"Hm, what have you been talking about before?" Naruto asked, a little relieved the topic of their conversation had changed.

"The monsters always attack at night, so we will guard the night alternately. If the monsters don't come today, we will go into the forest to search for and eradicate them directly at tomorrow morning." Sasuke explained, remembering things that had been discussed with the village leader.

Dark colors eventually fall over the sky, replacing the beautiful bright blue color during the day. The fifteen demons - or sixteen if you count Sai in the team carrying out the mission - they immediately scattered throughout the village to guard and watch over the village from the monsters that always come at night.

The night wind blew fast, hoisting golden blonde hair, bangs that had stretched to the eyes flew following the gusts of wind in a mess, almost covering the iron plate with a symbol of leaves engraved in the middle. The long blackish blue cloth that ties the iron plate to the head fluttered up and down, following the wearer's movements headband jumping past the roof of the house.

Naruto sighed softly, his shapire eyes glanced right and left, all over, making sure there wasn't anything as small as being overstepped. He stopped on one of the roofs of the house which was quite high. It was the fourth time he circled around the village, but there was still no sign that the monsters would come attacking. Every teammate is on guard in their respective positions. If one of them sees the monster, they will immediately send a code, and if the monster really wants to attack, the team mate should have sent the code. Because the black sky will soon change with bright blue. Dawn will soon follow them, he does not know exactly what time it is, but he does not need hours to tell him if they have spent hours patrolling the village.

A movement attracted his attention. Naruto glanced sideways, several tens of meters away, he caught a figure jumping from roof to roof, telling him that the figure was one of his colleagues. Naruto sharpened his shapire slice to see who the figure was when he stopped jumping.The dark black hair with the back side against gravity was very familiar in his eyes. Pale white skin glinted from behind the moonlight, stunned Naruto when he saw Sasuke's beautiful figure.

From the beginning Naruto had realized that the submissive had a beautiful and very beautiful appearance, but even though he saw it, he was still fascinated by him.

Naruto turned his head away as he recalled the incident this afternoon. Her lips closed tightly.

"You laugh ..."

The sentence kept ringing in his fist, making him realize how stupid he was. Why does he have to make a mistake like that? He should be more careful. He should remember what his purpose was to come here, remembering what he was doing in this kingdom. He must not be lulled by only momentary pleasures, pleasures that he will never get later. Isn't the thing he had gone through in the past enough for him, even made him so fed up. Naruto had promised himself, he would not repeat it again, he would not let himself feel that again.

"Tch, I've been too careless ..." Naruto chuckled in annoyance, his hands clenched tightly, his shapire eyes glaring at whoever. He sighed before jumping to start walking around again.

Naruto jumped down from the roof and decided to walk casually on the ground. The shapire bead automatically moves around every inch of the view he sees. A movement caught by his eyes. He stepped towards something - whatever he had caught his attention. He stopped in front of a small lane, before entering it.

Naruto sighed when he found what had caught his attention earlier. He shouldn't have come here - into the hallway. The roadway is one of the places used by beggars or street children to sleep. The shapire's eyes can catch the sight of some who are sleeping in the overhang of the ground, just by laying on or covered in newsprint or thin cloth even some who don't use one of them.

How sad the sight is. This country is vast and rich, but there are still abandoned people like them. Isn't this world too cruel? Only those in power will be more modest, while those who are destitute will only suffer more. Very unfair thing. If only he could take his right to rule his kingdom now, they would not suffer like this.

Naruto turned to leave the hallway. His footsteps stopped when his eyes caught a small, very thin child, sleeping alone and far apart from the others. Wounds and bruises filled the small body that looked curled cold. The child sleeps alone, without newspaper or cloth covering him from the cold wind, in a place far enough away from the other hordes, as if the boy was ostracized to a different place.

Naruto looked staring at the boy. Suddenly the boy's tangled black hair turned into a very dirty blonde color, the pale skin full of wounds turned into tan skin which was very dull, the plain cheek cheeks instantly changed, revealing three scratches like a familiar cat's mustache for him. Then the eye, the closed eyelid opened, showing the shapire staring at him blankly.

Naruto's breath caught, his shapire eyes could not escape the other shapire. The boy continued to stare at him silently, with a very sad, blank look as if a life had been taken away from the shapire's eyes.

The surroundings suddenly blurred, dark and small passageways turned into endless dark streets. Himself suddenly became very small in the darkness. Shouts suddenly appeared to meet his hearing.

"Chase the little devil!"

The dark road suddenly seemed to move. His breath became panting when he found his body running without direction. As if running after the endless street.

"Don't let him run away!"

"Quickly kill the boy!"

Not. He ran not because he was chasing something, but he was being pursued by something. His feet tripped, making his body fall hard. His eyes widened, his body struggling to run away. He must run away quickly, he must leave the people immediately.

"Catch him!"

Not. He can't be caught. He can't stop running.

"Quickly kill him!"

Not. Stop it Please stop it. Why do they keep chasing him. Why do they want to kill him.

"Don't let the traitor boy run away!"

Stop it

"The king wants him dead!"

Please stop it.

"Quickly kill the demon boy!"

Not. Stop it Please stop it.

"KILL HIM!"

STOP!

"DOBE!"

Naruto gasped in surprise at the familiar shout. His shapire eyes widened, his breath suddenly panting, cold sweat flowing from his temples.The shapire's eyes glanced sideways, finding a familiar figure who looked at him worriedly.

Sasuke.

Around him in an instant changed, the frightening dark road turned into a small alleyway before. Naruto blinked his eyes repeatedly, then glanced around. The little boy before him changed, no longer a blonde boy with three cuts on his cheek, but only a thin black-haired boy who was still fast asleep.

"Dobe? Are you okay ?!" the familiar voice was heard again.

Naruto swallowed his saliva heavily, before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He turned back to the young raven standing beside him.

Sasuke looked at him very worriedly. He was very worried when he intended to catch up with Naruto, instead finding the blond youth fixated in the middle of the hallway. Sasuke thought that the young man who became dominant was just thinking about something. But at whatever time he tried to call him, the young man did not answer at all. Sasuke became panicked when he saw the shapire's eyes staring blankly in front of him, flashes of panic and fear filled the blue bead, while his tall body suddenly trembled.

Sasuke did not know what was going on in the blonde young man's mind, but whatever it was must be a very frightening thing if he made his dominant, relaxed and confident person look so scared. Whatever really made Sasuke very worried.

"Oi dobe?" he called again when he still hadn't received an answer.

Naruto sighed and returned his expression to relax again. He put his hand in his jacket pocket before turning to leave.

"H-hey wait, idiot! Answer my question!" Sasuke protested when he was suddenly left behind. The Dobe didn't even look into his eyes! After acting weird and worried him like that. Most don't answer the question first. You suck.

"Hey Dobe!" call again harder.

But again Naruto did not answer, only -Hn- short came out of Naruto's mouth.

Tomorrow morning finally arrived. After they got ready and prepared provisions, they left for the forest. Given their plan to wait for the monsters to attack ended in failure, they decided to carry out the second plan.

Tenten clicked irritably, staring at a sheet of paper he was holding. He twirled the sheet, trying to find the right position to read the picture printed on the sheet of paper. Even though he flipped through the paper, he still couldn't read the contents!

"Arrgghhh! Why is this map so hard to understand!" Tenten shouted irritably.

"Hey, don't say we're lost?" Kiba complained.

"W-we've been circling in this forest, Tt-tenten-san, h-can't you check it one more time?" Hinata asked haltingly.

"Hey, what if we just split up? Wouldn't it be faster to find those monsters?" Naruto said, joining in.

"No, I think it's going to be too risky. This forest is too broad and dense. We don't know if we can meet again later. Right now we're lost." Neji also replied.

"Argggh, but I'm bosaaannnn. Daritadi we're just circling!" Naruto said with a whining tone.

"Baka's noise! Why don't you help us find a way, idiot!" Sakura said, who was also starting to get annoyed at their trip which was just spinning.

Krak! - a crack appeared on the ground they were stepping on. But nobody realized it.

"Ehhh, but this forest is very wide, Sakura-chan! How do I look for a way ?!" Naruto complained.

Krak! -Krak! -

"BAKA! Because of that we have to find out right ?!" reply Sakura growled

Krak! -Krak! -Krak! -

"Hey did you hear anything?" Kiba wondered a little confused, it seemed he heard a sound like a crack or something.

Krak! -Krak! -Krak! -Krak! -

"Huh? What do you hear, dog breath ? Nothing." Naruto stopped his steps and glanced around to find out what the tattooed youth meant.

"See? Maybe it's just your feeling, Kiba, there's nothing like that - KRAK! - E-eh ...?" A very loud crack made him look down. The shapire's eyes widened wide as the ground on which it stood began to collapse before-

Naruto swallowed hard, staring at the others in horror and "GYAAAA!"

-The ground collapsed down along with his body very quickly, making the others jerk in shock.

"NARUT - GYARRRGH!" Kiba also fell down-

"Kyaaa!"

"Arghh!"

"HUH ?!"

"WHOAH!"

\- followed by another shout when they all fell down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ..." A groan of pain was heard. A tan's hand stroked his blond head. Naruto began to open his tan petals, revealing shapire beads which were still not focused. He blinked several times to adjust his gaze, before glancing around. Forest.

Strange, didn't he fall into the ground earlier?

Naruto removed a small piece of earth lying on top of him. He coughed as dust scattered and entered his nose. His face was frightened not like, he immediately stood up and removed dust from his body. The pain immediately spread throughout the body before they began to disappear when his body began to do its job regenerating.

Naruto glanced at the surrounding landscape. It was still forest like what he had seen before, and only he was standing alone there. He did not find a single teammate who should have fallen before.

Naruto looked back, finding a fairly high cliff wall. A large hole was on the wall, right behind him. Did he just come out of there? The land collapsed must have made him fall from the cliff, and the others must have experienced the same thing. If his guess is correct, he will find another if he traces the cliff wall.

Great. Not only was he lost, he was now separated and had to look for others.

Naruto sighed and immediately walked down the cliff without wasting time.

"Cough - cough - cough!" Sasuke coughed as dust spread around his body. He stood up and cleaned his body from the ground and rocks.His body felt a little sore from falling very hard. He looked around, finding the earth walls covering his vision. The place where it stood looked like a very small cave, Sasuke looked back and found a large hole originating from above. He must have fallen from there.

Sasuke walked around to find a way out, a light pulled him to run there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally came out of the narrow cave. The landscape of the forest welcomed him.

"Sasuke-sama. I'm glad you are fine." A voice startled him. Sasuke turned to the side, finding Sai walking towards where he was.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked the long black haired girl who still fell on the ground. He walked over to him and helped him to stand up.

"Thank you S-shino-kun." Said Hinata slightly stumbling, she screamed in pain when the pain spread from her legs.

"Your leg hurt." Said Shino immediately checking the girl's feet.

"It's okay, bro, I'm fine, thank you ..." Hinata blushed, so not used to being treated like that by someone.

"Can you still walk?" Shino asked again.

"Hey! Thank God I found you!" a voice startled the two of them.

"K-kankurou-san ..." called Hinata stumbling.

Kankura breathed a sigh of relief and immediately approached them.

"Did you find a way out of here?" He asked when he arrived in front of his two teammates. His eyes glanced around him, only the walls made of soil surrounded them. He really panicked when he found himself lying alone in the cave. He was already circling, but still had not found a way out. He felt very relieved when he found someone else in the cave.

"Shika! Shika, Hey Shika!" Kiba shouted, his hands shaking his lover's body. Dominant it has received the impact of the pounding when it fell earlier. Shikamaru had protected him so he wouldn't get hurt when he fell down. He really panicked when he found himself in the arms of the pineapple-haired young man's body. But his lover was even unconscious.

"Shikamaru! Wake up jerk, don't pretend to sleep!" Kiba shouted in panic, his eyes began to tear with tears.

"SHIKA!" he shouted louder, shaking his dominant body very hard.

"O ... oarghh ..." The pineapple-haired young man finally let out a hoarse voice. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes unfocused.

"K-kiba ... don't grip me ..." he moaned in pain with a voice that was still hoarse, his body ached everywhere, plus the shock of his lover who was panicking, his body seemed almost numb.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted irritably, but tears had trickled from his eyes. The triangular tattooed young man immediately hugged his lover tightly, spilling all his fears in his dominant embrace.

"K-kiba ... I told you not to grip me ..." Shikamaru moaned in pain, but didn't intend to let go of his lover's embrace. He wrapped his arms around to reply to the hug, gently caressing his lover who was still trembling in fear.

"Are you hurt?" he asked a little worried. Kiba didn't answer, just shook his head quickly, his face still hiding in Shikamaru's chest, holding back his sobs and fear.

Shikamaru sighed with relief, and kissed his lover's forehead gently. He was really worried if his lover was even injured. He felt grateful, his body had caught Kiba when he fell earlier.

Shikamaru glanced around. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion when he found a dense forest that welcomed his view. His eyes glanced up, saw the cliff wall towering, then down when he saw a large hole. Shikamaru sighed when he realized the conditions they were facing now.This will be very troublesome.

"Gaara! Don't walk too fast!" Temari pursues his younger brother who goes ahead. He almost tripped over the roots of the tree when the sister suddenly stopped walking in surprise.

"W-What's wrong ?!" Temari asked, confused.

The brow without brow wrinkled, looking at the large trees surrounding it. Even if they walk, they still don't find anyone. "We are lost." He said briefly.

"H-huh?" Temari glanced around in confusion. And sure enough, he found a tree that he seemed to see a few minutes ago. Not. It seems like every tree around them looks the same. Shit! They really got lost.

"What should we do ?! We must find Kankurou!" Temari chuckled in annoyance.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted happily when he saw his friend was fine. The black-haired youth looked like a big grin when he saw his two teammates walking towards him. He immediately waved with enthusiasm and ran towards them.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san! I'm glad you're all right! The power of Youth must have saved us all! This means a bright future still smiles seeing us!"recycle it as usual.

Neji sighed and only nodded in response. His eyes glanced around him. There are only trees everywhere. He stopped his steps as his sense of smell smelled something in the air. "Hey, do you smell anything?" he asked his two friends. He walked along with the familiar smell. I don't know how long he hasn't kissed him. The smell of something that makes him calm and comfortable.

"What?" Tenten asked confusedly, his nose sniffed in the air, but found nothing.

"Water, there's water near here, very much." Said Neji with a relieved smile, before he ran leaving his friend.

"H-hey wait, Neji!"

Naruto chuckled irritably, when he still hadn't found anything. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but the trees around him began to irritate him. He should be inside the Palace now, thinking of a plan to attack Danzo, instead of getting lost in the middle of the forest while carrying out a mission! Shit.

He walked through the other bushes, his shapire eyes glanced here and there to look for something - anything that might attract his attention. He began to feel strange in the forest. He had been circling around and around. But found nothing, not even one monster in it. Isn't the forest supposed to be a dangerous place? Why aren't there any monsters there. Not even a trace or signs of a monster living in the forest.

His feelings began to become uncomfortable. There are only two things that can be used as an answer to his anger. There are only two reasons why a region is deserted, without any signs of a monster's life like this, especially if that place should be a dangerous place. The first thing was because the place was indeed disliked by monsters and could not be lived in, so there wasn't a single monster in that place.Secondly, it was because the place had one strong monster as a ruler, so the small monsters didn't dare to live there. But that isn't possible right?

Right, hopefully not the second reason. He thought shuddering.

Naruto shook his head and walked faster. He stopped when something was caught by his sense of hearing. He immediately turned towards the sound source.

"Hey, Puppy , wake up, we have to go find another one right away." Shikamaru said, trying to wake his lover who still hugged him tightly.

Kiba just shook his head quickly and hugged him tighter.

"No matter how comfortable this position is, we must leave this place immediately, Puppy ." Shikamaru said again, this time with a small grin, enjoying a warm hug from Kiba. It's rare for her lover to spoil her like this.

Kiba's cheeks flushed as he realized the position Shikamaru intended. The two of them lay on the ground, with him hugging the pineapple-haired young man tightly. Other people will certainly think that they don't know if they see their current position.

Not having had the chance to get rid of his body, Kiba gasped in surprise, when their position suddenly turned around. The expanse of land that touched his back suddenly, told him that his lover had just turned his position, with him now under Shikamaru's body, while Shikamaru was suppressing him. His face immediately turned red.

"You're very sweet if you blush like that, Puppy ." Shikamaru chuckled a little, his hand gently wiped the tears that still wet Kiba's tattooed cheeks.

"Have you finished crying, Love ?" Shikamaru said softly, making her lover blush even more.

"II don't cry!" Kiba said with a sour frown, the hue on his cheek made him look very adorable.

Shikamaru just chuckled, before he touched his lips to his lover's lips gently. His finger stroked Kiba's cheek slowly, he closed his eyes and deepened the lips. His tongue softly licked the tiny lips, Kiba responded by opening his lips, replying to that touch. The tongue intertwined with each other, changing the touch of the lips into a hot coat.

Naruto's blond eyebrows twisted in confusion as the voice he heard suddenly vanished. He accelerated his footsteps, afraid of anything - whoever the owner of the voice, the only one who might be a creature other than trees and himself in the forest, had gone the other way.

Naruto chuckled irritably when he met, again, the bushes were quite thick and tall. Without wasting time, he entered the bushes, remembering the sound he had just heard seemed to come from behind the bushes.

One of his blond eyebrows raised when he heard something, like a sigh?

"W-Wait Shika, you said we have to look for another one - even so" The sentence Kiba said was mixed with sigh.

"After you were so sweet, Puppy, I could not help it ..." replied her lover, she licked Kiba's delicate neck, and pressed hard until it turned red.

"Ahhh ... wait, I heard ngnnn - something ahhhnnn ..." Kiba said with a sigh, ohh, that was good. What did her lover just do to her body?

Naruto's blond eyebrows were getting sharper, as the sound he heard was clearer. But, he couldn't possibly hear something he thought he had just heard about right?

Naruto shook his head, and walked faster. His hands moved to get rid of the branches from the shrubs that disturbed his path. After feeling so long in the bushes, he finally managed to get out of there, and-

"Ahhh Shika ..." Kiba sighed favorably when his nipples were sucked strongly by the dominance. He put his arms around his lover.

He glanced sideways, as the voice he had heard was clearer. "h-hey mmnnn Shika ahhhn ..." he tried to call his lover, but the pleasure that touched his body really couldn't make him stop sighing.

"Sh-shika ..." he called again, as the simultaneous noise of movements from behind large bushes not far from them became increasingly clear. The voice drew closer, before finally opening, showing someone who was wide-eyed. His face immediately turned red.

\- a pair of shapire's eyes met with a pair of charcoal eyes.

Silence enveloped the place.

Naruto turned his eyes in surprise, when he saw the two friends in a position that really led to 'something'. He shouldn't really be here. Why does he have to ignore his instincts like that. See what he found now. Passing with two friends who are making out and doing something like that? He swallowed hard, felt to be so awkward about his current position. "Uh ..."

Kiba successfully became like a boiled crab, his body seemed to be a rock, completely motionless. Shikamaru turned to look at whatever was bothering them and widened his eyes in shock. His body stopped moving.

Silence multiplied. None of the three of them moved or talked.

Feeling to be very uncomfortable, Naruto finally voiced his voice. "Uhh ... s-please just continue, I'll turn around and pretend I didn't see this. See you later." He waved quickly and turned to leave.

"Don't wait!" Kiba shouted red, his hand frantically pushed Shikamaru from his body.

"I-this isn't like what you see!" Kiba shouted frantically.

"It's troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wait, Naruto!"

"Uh, calm down. I can understand. Don't worry, you guys are mate, this is normal. Please just continue, I'll go and pretend not to see this."Naruto answered, feeling like he wanted to leave quickly.

Kiba who heard it was even more reddish. "This isn't at all like you think! We didn't do anything!"

Didn't Naruto say he could understand? Damn, why does he have to meet them at such a time?

"This isn't what you see! We don't do anything! You have to understand!" Kiba continued to frantically panic, he stood up and ran towards Naruto.

Hey, hey, wait a minute! He already said he could understand right! What part of the sentence is unclear ?! He said he would pretend not to see. Why didn't Kiba let him go instead of being discussed like this. And Kiba, fix the clothes first!

"Haah troublesome, Kiba, just leave it. You will only make yourself more embarrassed. Puppy ." Shikamaru sighed.

Puppy? Puppy ?! This is only Naruto or Shikamaru really calling Kiba that name ?!

"U-um ... did you hear anything?" Hinata asked hesitantly at the two young men walking beside him.

"Listen to what?" Kankurou asked curiously, he walked faster to overtake.

"S-like the sound of water ..." Hinata answered stumbling.

"Hm?" Shino stopped stepping when she saw one of her insects just returned from walking down the cave. The insect immediately stuck to his body. He talked to the insect for a while, then nodded in understanding.

"There are waterfalls a few meters from here. We can get out of there." It was clear to the two friends who were staring at him a little strange or confused.

"Really? Baguette, it's like I'm sick of this place. Let's go." Kankurou said happily, his enthusiasm immediately returned to his body. He walked faster in the direction Shino had just shown, followed by his two friends from behind.

As Shino explained, the sound of gurgling water immediately sounded so heavy after he walked a few meters there. A smile spread on his face when he finally caught sight of the big waterfall. The sparkle of light instantly filled the dark cave room. He ran out, standing on the rocks near the waterfall that flowed so hard. Spectacular views immediately welcomed him. The lake is very big and looks very deep caught in his eyes. A cool breeze blows throughout his body.

Kankurou glanced around the lake, before walking through the rocks to get to the edge of the lake.

"Hey, isn't that Kankurou? Kankurou!" a voice called out to him.

Kankurou turned towards the sound, the smile on his lips widened. He looked back to call his two friends who were left behind. "Hey, we found another one!" he shouted at Hinata and Shino.

Hinata also accelerated his steps when he heard that. He smiled happily when he saw his other friends. "Sakura-san, Ino san, Chouji-san!"call them.

Sakura, Ino and Chouji immediately approached his friends when they saw them coming out from behind the waterfall. The three of them were the first people who had discovered the big and beautiful lake. Instead of going around unclear in the middle of the forest to find friends, they decided to wait there, convinced that their friends would surely pass the lake. Sure enough, not long ago they met with three friends.They were greeted by three other friends.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji asked with great relief when he saw that his cousin's younger brother was already on the lake which he smelled some time ago. He immediately ran toward his cousin, behind him Tenten and Lee followed him.

"This place is amazing ..." Tenten said with astonishment at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"Right? We were the first to find it!" recok Sakura happily.

"You have to try the water! The water here is very fresh to drink!" Ino added with enthusiasm.

Sakura and the other three girls were happy to go to the rocks, playing with water like a child who had just found the toy.

"Ahh, it must be cool if we take a bath here!" Ino sighed favorably, enjoying the water soaking his hands and feet. Right now he is sitting on rocks, his hands and feet playing in the water. Next to him, the three female friends also enjoyed the coolness of the water there.

Unbeknownst to the nine demons, far, very far inside the lake, something moved quickly towards the surface of the water.

Sakura without a defense goes deeper towards the lake. His legs thrust into the water with pleasure.If there were no men there, he would have bathed under the waterfall for a long time. Ah ... the taste must be very refreshing.

Sakura turned towards the three female friends who were sitting on the rocks just a few meters away. He also called them to join in the water. The three friends were happy to obey.

"U-um, are you guys hearing anything?" Hinata asked hesitantly when he heard something from the water.

"Listen to what?" Ino connected, glancing around to find out what his friend meant.

"There isn't anything. The most is just your feelings. Only the sound of the waterfall is heard!" Sakura replied, she walked further towards the lake.

"Hey, Sakura, don't get there. The lake looks very deep. It will be dangerous if you sink." Tenten advised.

"Haha, calm down, calm down. I know, I'm just - huh?" Sakura glanced down as her eyes caught something. It feels like someone was moving in there. Hmm ... maybe it's just his feeling. Starting to feel goose bumps, he turned to the others. Not realizing something that was moving slowly approached his feet and-

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed loudly when something suddenly pulled her legs, dragging her very quickly into the water.

"SAKURA ?!" Ino shouted frantically, running into the water to chase his friend. The other Demon immediately ran towards them with great panic when they heard the shout.

Their eyes widened very wide, when something - anything that attacked and dragged Sakura into the water finally revealed its form from inside the lake. The creature was orange, with so many long objects writhing under his body, and one of them was lifted up in the air with Sakura twisted by him.

"Hey, did you hear anything?" Naruto asked his two friends, his sense of hearing was like catching a loud enough shout.

"Listen to what?"Shikamaru replied very lazily, beside him Kiba walked down, his face still flushed. It feels really embarrassing to be caught in such a position. Kiba felt a little relieved because the one who saw it was only Naruto. Where do you want to put that face on, if someone else sees it too ?! Just finding himself submissive enough was enough for him, it took him a long time to admit that he liked his lover, even if he was the one who had to become a lover in their relationship. Now that someone else knew it, even Naruto saw it in such a position. Ahhh, this is very embarrassing.

"I feel like I heard that scream ..." Naruto muttered uncertainly.

"Hey Kiba" he called his friend who was the dog demon .

Kiba gasped in surprise, his cheeks blushing again. "W-what?"

"What do you think, did you hear anything?" Naruto asked, feeling Kiba's hearing would be better than him.

"H-huh? Oh, a minute." Kiba also focused his chakra on his sense of hearing. His eyebrows twitched when he heard the rush of running water, then there were a few other noises like "Shouts? It seemed like there was a fight nearby, and there was a waterfall too." Brightness to his two friends.

"Really ?! Let's go there! Maybe it's another one." Naruto said quickly, before hurrying and running towards the direction he was hearing. Shikamaru and Kiba followed him behind.

After running for a few minutes, the sound they heard was getting clearer, and sure enough, it seemed like there was a fight there. Naruto heard an explosion that was quite loud a few meters from where he was running. Not wanting to miss, he accelerated his pace. The glare immediately welcomed him, when he came out of the forest, followed by a spectacular view of the lake and waterfall.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru widened wide when they caught something that was happening on the lake. It might be true if they should be happy because they managed to find their friends. But, if you have to find them fighting like this, moreover those who fight them are no small thing. That monster, really that monster, isn't just an ordinary monster. But the monster that is truly MONSTER, in the middle of the lake, is orange in color, with long objects writhing beneath it, it keeps on moving, snatching around like a ... tentacle?

If it is only tentacles, and that monster is an octopus monster is fine, but WHY SHOULD IT BE ABOUT IT ?!

to be continued in part B ...


	5. Feelings

Chouji swallowed hard, staring in horror at the giant octopus monster in the middle of the lake. He really did not understand why they were again, in a precarious situation like this. Isn't the mission they are working on only level B? Why are the monsters they face even this big ?!

Chouji glanced around, where his friends were standing. They had carried out several attacks against the octopus monster, but it seemed like the small attack didn't work at all. Moreover, the monster is in the water. Maybe it would be better if the monster was on the mainland. But now? How do they defeat him, if every time they make an attack, the monster will enter the water and avoid it! They even doubted they would be able to carry out the attack, seeing the lake very deep. If it wasn't the monsters that would hurt them, water might be the one that would drown them first ...

"We have to do something!" Tenten said frantically

"But how ?! The monster is huge! And the tentacles continue to disturb our attacks!" Chouji replied.

"But we can't let Sakura stay there! We have to help her!" Ino shouted more frantically.

"We have to calm down! Remember the practice that we have gone through!" Neji shouted, realizing his friends. He ran towards the lake, concentrating his chakra on his feet, then with ease, he walked on the water. His friends blinked, before quickly following the movement of the long black haired young man to approach the monster octopus in the middle of the lake.

"Neji niisan!" Hinata called near her cousin's sister.

Neji turned to him, then nodded for sure when he realized what his cousin's sister meant. Without wasting time, he concentrated his chakra at one point. Heart.

Within seconds, the body changes shape, becomes bigger and longer. A pair of horns appeared above his head, his skin became strong and hard white scales almost resembling light blue, his legs extended to a very long tail with fins at the tip, his hands changed to be replaced with a pair of fins that resembled wide wings.

Neji slid into the water, dived for a while before reappearing on the surface. Her lavender-sliced eyes stared with a confident grin at the giant octopus in front of her.

"N-DRAGON ?!" Ino looked surprised, stunned at the friend's demon form.

"The Hyuga clan is a water dragon." Hinata tried to explain.

"Wow, that's really cool. I think they've been extinct for thousands of years ago." Tenten looked in amazement at Neji before turning to Hinata and said again. "Can you change like Neji, Hinata-chan? We have never seen you do shapeshifting "

Hinata nodded slowly, her cheeks turned slightly red. "Y-we are water dragons, so it can only change while in the water, and um ... I-my abilities are still not as powerful as Neji's niisan ..."

"Hey! What happened ?!" Naruto shouted over to his friends, behind him Shikamaru and Kiba followed.

"Naruto! Shika, Kiba!" Ino called them, glad that his friends started gathering again.

"Hey! Stop chatting and help us!" Kankurou shouted unhappily, slightly overwhelmed by the octopus monster. Sure enough, just fighting one tentacle is very troublesome! Plus, those monsters have eight tentacles, and they keep writhing and grabbing everywhere.

Hinata immediately ran towards the middle of the lake, she turned her body into a dragon like her cousin's sister, even though it was slightly smaller. He slid towards the monster, moving quickly to avoid one of the tentacles that grabbed him. With one motion, he moves the tail in the water, makes a small whirlpool, then draws it towards the monster.

The octopus monster groaned in pain as a large water strike suddenly hit the top of his body. He moved his tentacles angrily, drawing them towards the small creatures that were crawling over them. The lake that was supposed to be calm became thunderous, large waves sprang up everywhere, making the demons that rested on it fall into the water due to the pounding of the waves.

"Puhaah!" Naruto breathed breathlessly when he managed to rise again to the surface of the water. He turned around to see the others also appearing on the surface of the water. Her blond eyebrows were a little frightening when she realized Sasuke wasn't there yet. He also did not remember seeing the raven young man when he arrived at the lake. Could he not be here yet?

"We have to do something about the tentacle thing!" Kiba shouted irritably when he made it to the surface of the water.

"But they are too big and very much!"

"Hey, don't forget Sakura! The monster still catches it!"

"Hey, Shika! Think of a plan!" Ino demanded from his friend.

"Is it troublesome ... why should I?" Shikamaru protested against dislike.

"BEWARE!" someone yelled when he saw the tentacle suddenly attacked again at them.

BAMM!

A violent collision occurred, when a few seconds before the tentacles hit them, a large wave of water suddenly appeared above and turned into chunks of ice, blocking the attack of the tentacles and even freezing it.

The demons' eyes widened in surprise, then turned to the front where the ice pack maker was located. Neji glanced at them with a satisfied grin, having managed to protect his friends.

But that didn't last long, when the ice chunks that froze some of the tentacles began to crack before then being totally destroyed by the monster's strength. The demons immediately stepped aside to avoid further attack of the tentacles.

Neji chuckled irritably before starting to attack again, depicting a wave of water with his tail towards the monster, which then turned into a chunks of ice that were pointed and small, stuck fast into the monster's body, beside him Hinata did the same.

The monster growled angrily, as its body was attacked repeatedly by the sharp chunks. He also drew his tentacles towards the two white dragons, but his attack was stopped by Kiba and Chouji who attacked the tentacles to protect the Hyuga descendants. Kiba who had turned his body into a large enough dog, shook his fangs tightly, tore apart the tentacles. While Chouji slammed his large fist on the squirming orange object.

The other demons were the same, they continued to move to avoid the tentacles that continued to grab, but did not forget to launch an attack. Naruto also took the opportunity, to attack the octopus monster's body. He ran quickly and launched a rasengan on the top of the octopus's body. The monster was pushed back by the attack, but it wasn't strong enough to make the monster throw away. The monster was a little staggering, and was thrust into the water.

But not yet had time to smile relieved, the monster had risen again, making the demons look horrified at him. They immediately stepped aside avoiding the tantrums of the monsters that attacked with their tentacles everywhere.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted for his friend who was still entangled by one of the monster's tentacles. But his friend had fallen unconscious, if it wasn't for the writhing object that was circling his body, Sakura would have fallen from the water into the water.

Ino turned his eyes in surprise, when the tentacles that wrapped around Sakura suddenly attacked him. He immediately dodged, but it turned out that behind him there were other tentacles waiting. Staring in horror, Ino could only stare at the tentacle, before—

SLASH! - "Kamaitachi!"

A shout simultaneously a slash of very strong wind suddenly appeared, splitting the tentacles that were about to attack Ino in two. Ino blinked in surprise, then turned in any direction - whoever had just helped him earlier.

Temari grinned happily at him, before he jumped again towards the tentacles behind Ino, and slashed him again. The tentacle that also wrapped around Sakura split and fell into the water. Lee who saw it immediately jumped into the water, to chase Sakura who drowned together the pieces of the tentacle. After much effort, he finally managed to get Sakura out, and rushed to the surface of the water with Sakura in his hand.

He coughed tightly, so out of the water. Ino immediately approached him and helped him to bring Sakura to the edge of the lake. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt Sakura still breathing. He was really worried if something happened to his friend.

"Temari! Gaara!" Naruto grinned at the two Sabaku brothers, behind him Kankurou immediately ran towards them when he heard the names of his two brothers mentioned.

"What happened?!" another voice came from the edge of the lake.

"Sasuke!" Naruto summoned the raven youth.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke just nodded, and immediately approached them, with Sai running after him. He was really shocked when he heard the sound of explosions and other commotion from the lake, and instead found his friends fighting fiercely.

"Are you all right?" he asked his friends.

"AWASSS!" a scream startled them, along with the sound of a very loud moan from the octopus monster. The lake was again roaring very loudly, very large waves sprang up on them. One by one the demon was carried away, and entered into the water. They were overwhelmed by the water waves, coughing when they managed to get out onto the surface of the water.

Sasuke gulped and mixed with the lake water. His nose hurt because he had absorbed so much water due to being dragged down by the ombat. He stared at the rampaging monster for a moment before something remembered in his mind. Immediately he stood up to go up on the water and ran towards the monster. He also focused his chakra, quickly a splash of electricity came out of his right hand.

"Hey, get out of the water! I'll attack him with electricity!" Sasuke yells at his friends who are still in the water. They nodded and quickly ran towards the edge of the lake.

After making sure everything was safe, Sasuke jumped towards the monster, launching chidori into the giant octopus's body. Electricity was immediately squashed, electrocuted quickly throughout the giant octopus's body, even channeling it through the entire surface of the water.The monster groaned in pain from the shock, before finally he staggered and fell into the water.

"W-we succeeded ...?" Kiba said breathlessly.

"We did it!" Chouji shouted in disbelief, he immediately ran over to Sasuke who was still standing in the middle of the lake.

Sasuke turned to his friends, and grinned happily. His breath was still panting, making him slightly staggered as he walked towards his friends. However, it seems like luck is still not on his side. The surface of the water that he stepped on suddenly rumbled again, forming large waves, when the octopus monster still rose again, and prepared to attack Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke gasped in surprise, and quickly turned around, but the tentacles turned out to move faster than him. He also had no time to avoid.His eyes widened wide, staring at the tentacles that would soon hit his body before—

BLARR!

The tentacle was suddenly hit by an explosion, along with a yellow figure that suddenly accelerated very fast in front of it. Naruto twisted his body in the air, moving his legs quickly to kick the tentacle. Unconsciously, already using his fire chakra, his legs released fire and made a large explosion when they hit the tentacles.

The monster groaned in pain as one of the tentacles burned. He angrily angered, and portrayed another attack on the two demons. But Naruto had swiftly pulled Sasuke, and jumped backwards. Sasuke blinked in surprise at the dominance.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke was still surprised, just nodded slowly in response.

Not having had time to breathe a sigh of relief, the octopus monster had returned to attack again. The sixteen demons did not surrender, fighting the monster again, each attacking one of the octopus's tentacles, to stop it from attacking, while the rest attacked the monster's body in succession.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called his cousin's sister. His body had returned to being a dragon again and swimming into the water. Hinata turned to her cousin's brother and nodded in understanding. He turned his body into a dragon, and followed Neji into the water. Following the movements of his cousin's brother, he slid in the water very quickly, circling the octopus monster's body. The two dragons continued to move around the octopus monster, until a soft wave formed. The wave was even more noticeable, and it rotated faster and faster following the movements of two dragging dragons in the water. Continue to grow faster and stronger, making a whirlpool around the octopus monster. The whirlpool was getting bigger and bigger, moving very fast and strong, starting to drag the octopus inside.

The surface of the lake was once again roaring violently due to the whirlpool. As if understanding the impending danger, the demons immediately stepped away from the vortex. Very large waves began to hit everywhere. The octopus monster groaned as its body could not move against the strong current of the vortex.

The two Hyuuga brothers carried out the final attack, spitting out a very strong water attack towards the octopus monster, resulting in a large explosion occurring in the water.

The demons that were on the surface of the water, turned their eyes in horror, saw a wave that had only been small, suddenly like a tantrum, forming a tsunami, attacking everything - anyone in front of it. Flash floods hit them, before slowly starting to recede again, dragging all creatures - whatever it was that could not survive against it.

" Cough — cough — cough cough!" Kiba coughed loudly, taking out all the water that disturbed his throat. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, then glanced around. He immediately got up and rushed to his lover, when he saw Shikamaru a few meters away.

"Shika!" he shouted calling the dominant.

"Kiba ?! Are you okay, Puppy ?" Shikamaru asked anxiously, hurriedly checking the condition of his lover. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kiba fine. He embraced her lover for a while feeling very relieved they had survived. After feeling better, then Shikamaru checked his surroundings.

The lake that had looked beautiful was now falling apart. Trees on the edge of the lake collide everywhere. The octopus monster is now gone somewhere, dragged down by a large current due to the whirlpool and the tsunami.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friends one by one starting to wake up and stand up. He was glad his friends were fine — or at least they didn't have severe injuries. His eyebrows twitched as his eyes still didn't catch someone's figure.

"Hey, did you see Naruto ?!" he shouted to his friends.

"Th-This is bad! Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama isn't anywhere!" Ino now shouted.

Shikamaru turned his eyes in horror, he still glanced here and there to look for the two figures, but nil, he did not find either Sasuke or Naruto.

"What about the others, are you all right ?!" Shikamaru shouted, began to panic.

"N-neji niisan! Neji niisan!" Hinata suddenly shouted.

"Hinata ?! What's wrong with Neji ?!"

"II can't find it anywhere ..."

"HEY! Did you see Gaara ?!" this time Temari shouted in panic.

Shikamaru, or the other demons were wide-eyed in horror. It seems like they have a new problem here.

" Cough — cough — cough cough!" a coughing sound could be heard. Naruto took a deep breath and let out a soft breath, trying to calm his breath which was still tight and panting. He rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, his shapire eyes glancing around. His eyebrows wrinkled when he found an area that was completely different from before. Right now he is on the river bank, behind him is another dense forest. His eyes widened in surprise when he caught the black figure dragged by the current in front of him.

"Sasuke!" he called out to the figure, immediately chasing him.

The young raven was unconscious, floating above the river's surface. He was swept away by surrender, until he finally hit a rock, and got stuck there.

Naruto quickly entered the water, pulling the pale body into his arms, before moving up the bank of the river. He laid down the raven's body, and shook it quickly.

"Sasuke! Oi teme, wake up!" call him hard.

He began to panic when the raven youth did not move in the slightest. Quickly he pressed his ear to the chest of the Raven's body, put his finger under the nose, to check his breath or heartbeat.

Naruto chuckled irritably, when he did not find any of the two. Trying as quietly as possible, he quickly opened Sasuke's lips, closed his nostrils, and looked up his chin. With one breath, he blew oxygen into the mouth of the raven, then moved his hand to pump the heart of the raven. He pressed Sasuke's chest several times, then blew oxygen again into his mouth. He kept doing it repeatedly, both of his hands began to tremble in panic as Sasuke still hadn't shown signs of waking up.

"Damn, shit, shit, don't joke about teme! Wake up, you have to get up, all right!" he shouted frantically, his hand still had not stopped doing that first aid.

"Sasuke!"

"UHUK! -" the raven finally let out a voice. "Cough! —Uhuk! Cough!" He coughed loudly, pulling out all the water that covered the channel.With an unfocused look, he glanced at the blond young man sitting beside him.

"Nar ... gross ...?" he called in a slightly hoarse voice.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he rubbed his mouth with his hand that still trembled a little, to hide his breath still panting. He turned his face to the side, covering the panic expression that was still attached there. He stood up, avoiding the raven who was still staring at him unfocused.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked him, after getting full awareness, his eyes began to look around him.

"We are dragged down." Naruto replied briefly, opened the jacket he was wearing, and squeezed it firmly from the water that wet it.

"What about the other?" Sasuke asked again, still a little confused.

"I don't know. They will be fine. Are you hurt?" Naruto replied again.

"Huh?" Sasuke immediately checked his body when he heard that. He stood up, glancing ahead and behind his body. "Oh, no. How about you?" he asked, turning to Naruto.

"Hn. We have to find shelter, the rain will come down soon." Naruto said briefly again, before walking away towards the forest.

"W-wait a minute, Dobe!" Sasuke protested, his legs forced to run after the dominant one.

As if hearing Naruto's words, the raindrop began to fall. Cloudy clouds became even darker, followed by flashes of lightning, indicating a rainstorm would immediately approach the place.

\- Zaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhh! -

Heavy rain finally wet the ground below. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief, when they finally managed to find shelter before a rainstorm flushed their bodies. The Goa they found was small, but enough for them to use as a place to stay overnight. Feeling very tired, Sasuke sat down leaning against the cave wall, his oniks glancing in the dominant direction to see what he was doing.

Naruto arranged the wooden branches he managed to collect while walking in search of the previous shelter in the middle of the cave. He took out his fire chakra, and burned the branch. A warm feeling immediately spread to fill the small cave room. After feeling satisfied, he stood up towards the rocks in the cave. He took off his orange jacket and squeezed it again. He raised it once, then put it on a large rock. He continued with his orange pants, then put it on the side of his jacket, the last was his black shirt. After all the clothes — minus the boxer — had been neatly clamped to dry, he turned again to find a comfortable seat.

Sasuke immediately turned away when he saw Naruto turn around. His cheeks immediately turned red, when he realized that he had looked at the blond young man's body when taking off his clothes. Oh, if only he could touch that very seductive body. Sasuke shook his face, trying to remove the hue on his cheek.

"We will stay here until the rain subsides." Said Naruto, startling him.

Sasuke cleared his throat slowly in response. "You look used to doing this." He asked the dominance.

Naruto stopped his steps and glanced at the raven youth sitting not far from him. He turned and walked again, in the opposite direction from Sasuke. "If you stay for years in the forest it means getting used to, then yes." The answer

"You live in the woods ?!" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Hn." Naruto muttered briefly, resting his body on the ground, leaning against the wall opposite Sasuke.

"Alone? What about your family?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto paused for a moment, before finally answering. "Is dead."

The oniks eyes widened to hear the answer. 'It's dead', the answer that sounds very light from Naruto's mouth, but can't help making the raven heavy. "Sorry ..." he said softly, feeling very guilty about bringing it up.

"Hn."

Silence came over them. Sasuke bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable and awkward because he knew the cause of silence between them.

"I live with my teacher." Said Naruto, finally breaking the silence.

"Teacher?" Sasuke asked, becoming interested, as well as happy, because Naruto had opened the conversation.

"He ... is like my adoptive father. He saved my life and taught me various things."

"He looks like a good person."

Naruto just smiled thinly at that. He leaned his head and closed his eyes. "Very." He muttered softly.

Silence came again when none of them spoke, but it was different from the one before. Sasuke didn't need to feel guilty about that. But he felt a little annoyed. Because 'again and again' Naruto was cold to him. Even after yesterday's incident, he thought their relationship could be closer. But, no, it seems like only Sasuke thinks that way. Sasuke thought he would be able to see Naruto laugh more. But now, the blond young man chose to shut up and be cold to him.

Sasuke looked at the blond young man with a look of annoyance. He really did not understand, Naruto seemed to have a split personality, for a moment he would act very relaxed and grin everywhere, for a moment he would be very cold, he could also be very lecherous, or even act very stupidly. That really upset him. Sasuke knew that if the dominant thing was just a pretense, he could see it from the glare of the sky that he secretly liked. But still-

"How do you do it ?!" Sasuke asked suddenly, making Naruto open his eyelids. He raised his eyebrows, he didn't understand the random question.

"Your nature. How do you do it? You always change very easily, like pressing the 'switch' button and your character immediately changes. In front of the others you always act stupid, but in front of you you are very cold. You also hide your strength in front another." Sasuke demanded a little dislike.

"I just don't want others to know my true nature." Naruto finally answered.

"But you do it in front of me!" Sasuke protested.

"You already know the truth, why am I pretending?" Naruto asked back.

Sasuke fell silent again. He bit his lower lip a little, before saying again. "May I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Naruto opened his eyes again.

"What ... is your purpose for coming to the Palace?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

Naruto just paused to hear the question, making Sasuke ask him again.

"Why did you kill the daimyo? You said Danzo had ruined this kingdom, what ..." Sasuke paused, hesitating about what he wanted to ask."Are you targeting Danzo?"

"You can guess it." Naruto replied, increasingly confusing him.

"Will you kill him?" Sasuke finally asked that.

"If I say yes, will you stop me?" Naruto asked again.

The eyes of the onyx widened, Sasuke closed his lips tightly, both of his hands clenched tightly against his two legs. "I-I ..." he said uncertainly.

Naruto stared coldly at the submissive, his lips forming a cold grin before making a sound again. "Or will you help me kill him, Your Majesty?"'Your Highness' he called to the raven youth, as if to remind what the position of the raven youth was now.

The eyes of the oniks grew wider, Sasuke returned to look at Naruto intensely, feeling confused, distrustful, scared, panic mixed into one, raging from behind the black bead.

"I ..." he whispered softly, his head lowered, felt unable to face the sky bead which was staring sharply.

"I ..." don't know ...

Silence returned to them.

A chill wafted again on his body, making Sasuke hug his legs and body tighter. His body began to shiver with cold — fighting in the water, then dragging the current, until it caught him from a storm like this — really made him reach the limit of tolerance against cold. Sasuke looked up to see the dominant, he looked very relaxed sitting there, without any signs of being cold.

The conversation with Naruto earlier, made him think that he knew nothing about the blond young man at all. The young man who at first thought he was a stupid and tacky young man, ended up surprising him as someone who was eyeing the King, wanting to kill a King who was like an old man to him ...

Sasuke's mind was really very chaotic, since that night he couldn't think at all. The blonde had just killed a daimyo in front of him, and told him that the daimyo deserved to die, that the daimyo was one of the royal officials who made this kingdom rotten, that Danzo himself was also involved in it. His trip yesterday also made him shocked, he never knew that the villages outside the capital had become that bad.

If...

If only ... it wasn't Danzo who did it ...

Maybe Sasuke won't be this confused. The man named Danzo was like his parents, he had been caring for Sasuke since the massacre eleven years ago. Even though the man was sometimes cold, but never once was he made disappointed by him. But Naruto, the blond young man who had become dominant, suddenly brought bad news that was like a hard blow to him, turning back his beliefs long ago.Sasuke really did not know what to do, he did not know where his position had to take sides ...

"Hachew!" his nose finally didn't cooperate. Eve's creeps immediately spread throughout her body, and "Hachew! Hachew! Hachew!" Sasuke can't stop sneezing.

"Take off your clothes, you will get sick if you continue to wear them." Said Naruto with a sigh, glancing at the wet clothes that were still attached to the body of the raven.

Sasuke grumbled, but his hands kept moving to take off his clothes. Her cheeks blushed slightly as she did so, although they both had done more intimate things than undressing, but still, doing it intentionally like this made Sasuke feel a little uncomfortable, so he chose not to take it off earlier.

After finishing removing all his clothes — leaving only his boxer still attached to his lower body — he also bent his legs again, hugging him tightly. The cold feeling becomes more noticeable after he takes off his shirt. Although the warmth of the campfire began to touch his body, but it seemed he had been too long behind the wet clothes, because "Hachew!" sneezing again attacks his nose. "Hachew! Hachew!"

Naruto sighed at that. He also went to the rocks where he put his jacket. He took the jacket and raised it with one pound, sending it a breeze and a hot sensation from his hands. He turned around again, walked to where the Raven sat.

Sasuke was startled, when he was suddenly pelted with a jacket. He blinked and glanced at the blond young man who had just thrown the jacket.

"Just use it." Said Naruto as if he understood the words that Sasuke wanted to ask. He returned to sit in his original place.

"W-how about you?" Sasuke asked with cheeks slightly red.

"I do not need." Naruto replied shortly.

"Y-You're not cold?" Sasuke asked again, his hands still hesitant about holding the jacket.

"I'm a fire fox, something like this won't make me cold." Naruto clearly told him.

Sasuke's eyebrows frowned slightly when he realized that the jacket was already dry.He also wears it a little awkwardly, his eyebrows shrink even more when the jacket is oversized on his body. "Your jacket is dry." Sasuke said wondering.

"That's because I dried it."

"Huh? How do you do it?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"Chakra element. You never tried it?" Naruto replied with a small grin, feeling a little amused when he saw that his jacket was like wanting to swallow the raven.

Sasuke just nodded slowly, again hugging his body tightly. Warm. The jacket was really warm on his body. His cheeks were red when he smelled the masculine scent of the jacket, the aroma of his dominant body was like covering his body. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had closed his eyes again. He bit his lower lip hesitantly, before stabilizing his mind and getting to his feet, stepping towards his dominance.

He glanced carefully at Naruto, before sitting next to the blond young man. A smile spread on his lips as he could feel the dominant presence on the side of his body. He glanced again at Naruto, gasped in surprise as his eye contact met Shapire.

"W-What? I-I can't sit here?" Sasuke asked with a slight panic, his face turned red again.

Naruto said nothing, he just turned his head forward again, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto said nothing to send him away. He returned to hug his legs, walking with his feet exposed, making it cold again to attack him. "Hachew!" he sneezes again. "Hachew! Hachew!"

Shit.Why does his nose not cooperate. His body became goose bumps while sneezing back at him. Like this, he might actually become sick. It would be very embarrassing, getting sick because of something like this, especially with a blond young man who didn't seem to care about his body condition.

Sasuke gasped in surprise as his body was suddenly pulled firmly. A long tan-colored arm embraces his waist, while the other hand hugs his back. His body sat in a slightly untidy position, on the lap of the young man who suddenly pulled him earlier. His onix eyes widened wide, he looked behind him, staring in surprise at the blond young man who was hugging his body.

But Naruto didn't even open his eyes, his eyelids were still tightly closed, as if his movement to embrace Sasuke was nothing.

Sasuke's face was instantly red, when he finally realized his position. His body became stiff, did not dare to move even a little, afraid that the dominance would be angry.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"You're noisy. Get some sleep." Naruto said shortly as if he were scolding a small child.

Sasuke's face became even redder. He glanced at the two arms that were holding him, then to the body behind him. Warm. He could feel the hot temperature emanating from the body that hugged him from behind. The masculine scent that he had only kissed from the jacket he was wearing, now grew thicker and thicker. A smile was engraved on his body. It seems like he was wrong about the dominance.

Sasuke moved a little, to make his body comfortable, his head turned to the chest of the dominance. With such a close distance, he could hear the sound of a heart beating slowly, along with the soft breath from the young man. The voices sounded very soothing, like the lulabi which began to make him sleepy. A smile widened on his face, Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the tan colored chest, while his hand moved to touch the arm that was hugging him. Warmth burst through his body, he began to fall asleep in a warm hug that calmed him ...

Naruto opened his tan petals, showing his sapphire eyes, when he felt Sasuke was fast asleep. He turned his fist a little, to glance at the face of the raven. One of his hands lifted, gently caressing the raven's hair which slightly covered the raven's handsome face. His sapphire eyes softened, a cold gaze vanished from the celestial bead, replaced by a tender, tender look. His lips formed a small smile, but not the smile he used to use before. The smile was small, but it came from the bottom of his heart, a smile that looked very charming on his face.

"Sasuke ..." he whispered softly, gently stroking the raven's pale cheeks.

"You haven't changed at all ..." he whispered again, before he kissed the pale-skinned forehead very softly.

"Are you all right?" Tenten asks all his friends. He walked slowly to check on his friends who sat tired on the ground. Right now they are in a cave located behind the big waterfall. They immediately ran to the cave when the rain suddenly fell. Fortunately, the cave was quite large, so that the twelve demons fit overnight. Their faces were really very ugly now, tired and tired of decorating their expressions. It seems like the fight against the monsters really drained their energy, plus now they lost four friends, and one of them was a Crown Prince they were supposed to protect. If only, it didn't rain now, they would have already rushed away to look for the four demons.

"Hey, by the way, how about the mission, have we finished it now?" Kankurou suddenly broke the silence.

"Right, we defeated the monster, that means our mission is finished right? Now we only need to report to the village, isn't that right Shika?" Kiba asked his lover who was sitting next to him.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Shika's question answers!" Ino shouted from where he was sitting.

"Uh ... actually ... it's not a monster that we have to destroy ..." Shikamaru finally answered unpleasantly.

"Eh?"

"This is troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed again. "The monster we have to destroy in the mission is not the octopus. So we have attacked the wrong monster." The light is again on his friends.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!"

"Impossible!"

"No kidding!"

"Then why did we defeat him ?!"

"Haah ... that's why I said it was very troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed again.

"Huh? Didn't we beat him to help Sakura?" Lee said with an innocent look.

All the demons in the cave became silent, then turned towards Sakura who was still unconscious. A large sweatdrop appeared on each other's heads, together with a sudden guilt, as if they had forgotten the pink haired girl.

Silence.

Right. Silence is the word that fits the atmosphere they are facing now. Neji sighed heavily, feeling very awkward in his situation now. A few meters in front of him was a red-haired young man sitting with a flat expression on his face. Only the sound of heavy rain falling on the ground along with the sound of sparks from the campfire in the middle of the cave was heard.

Neji really didn't know what to do to interact with the red-haired young man. Every time he said something, those green-sliced eyes would definitely stare coldly at him. Shit. Why does he have to be dragged along with him like this?

Diia also didn't know what to say to start the conversation. The red haired young man was very silent, not at all opening a voice. Neji really didn't understand the red-haired young man. Aside from the young man having two brothers who were also a team, Neji knew nothing about the young tattooed Ai .

"Do you think they will be okay?" Neji tried to start the conversation.

Gaara just opened his eyes briefly to look at Neji, before closing it again.

See? He didn't even answer. Huh. The red-haired young man seemed to not care about his surroundings.

Neji looked at the pale-skinned face that was closing his eyes. He admitted, Gaara was not an ugly young man. No, he even felt that the red-haired youth was really handsome. Too bad Gaara always wasted it by putting on a flat expression like that. Neji was a little curious, how was his expression if Gaara smiled. The young man must have looked dazzling if those sexy-looking lips bent up to form a smile.

Wait a minute, why did he suddenly think like that?

Being trapped inside a cave like this must make the contents of his head shift. After all, who can explain his thoughts now? He had never been attracted to a man before, and now the red-haired young man suddenly appeared and attracted his attention.

"Stop looking at me." The baritone's voice suddenly shocked Neji.

Neji blinked several times, glancing at the red-haired young man who turned out to have opened his eyelids. The green sliced eyes stared intently at her lavender eyes. Her cheeks were slightly red when she realized she was staring at Gaara.

"I'm not looking at you." Said Neji replying.

"Hn." Gaara just muttered briefly and returned to close his eyes.

Silence came back to cover them.

Tomorrow morning finally came to greet them. When Sasuke woke up, he found his body lying on the ground, with an orange jacket still attached to his body. He glanced sideways, seeing that his gray kimono had been thrown neatly there. Sasuke blinked, glanced at the entire cave, but found no sign of where the dominance was.

He immediately took off the jacket he was wearing and wore his own clothes. After he finished he hurried out of the cave, not forgetting to bring the orange jacket. The rain has subsided for a long time, leaving only wet and muddy soil everywhere.

"You're awake."

Sasuke was startled by the sound that greeted him when he managed to get out of the cave. Naruto walked over to him, with a few apples in his hand.

"Eat it." He handed the whole fruit to the raven's hand. Naruto took his jacket and put it on again, he turned to walk again.

"We have to go find another one. They must be very worried about you now." Said Naruto again.

"W-wait!" Sasuke shouted, still a little confused. He walked with a little difficulty, when the apples in his hand began to fall because it was out of balance. He picked up the fallen apple, before hurrying to follow Naruto.

After walking for several hours along the riverbank. They finally met their teammates. Sasuke exhaled with relief because their group had gathered again. Sakura and Ino quickly clung to him, this whining was worried about his condition. He just grunted in response, trying to walk ahead of them, even though the girls were stuck again like leeches.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his face slightly bent when he saw the dominance that had behaved as usual, grinning and laughing everywhere in front of the others. He felt a little annoyed because Naruto had never behaved like that to him. Even though he knew, it was just fake, but still ...

"Gaara!" Temari shouted for her sister, she grinned happily when she saw her sister walking toward their hordes. He quickly ran to hug his sister. He was very worried when they were separated last night. Gaara just grumbled and let go of the hug, making Temari laugh at the usual response he had received.

"Neji niisan!" called Hinata approaching his cousin's brother who was seen walking behind Gaara.

After all they have gathered again. They also decided to continue their mission, considering that they were 'wrong monsters'. The thing that made the demons even more annoyed was that it turned out that the monsters they needed to destroy were just ordinary sized fang beastmonsters, not the giant octopus monsters they defeated yesterday! Shit.

Oh, not only that makes them even more want to wring octopus monsters if they see them - err if they have the guts - because compared to the place of octopus monsters that make them have to spin around the forest, fall slumped off the cliff - even almost drown because of the tsunami, it turned out that the monsters they needed to destroy were only one two kilometers away from the village! Damn, they must be suffering from karma now.

If you know this, they don't need to struggle to live and die against the obscure octopus monster. Where do they want their faces, if other people know that they have mistaken that monster, especially their first mission! Ahhhh!

After they eradicated the monsters, they finally returned to the village to report their mission. The word 'Hot Water Bathing' that came out of the village leader's mouth immediately made the sixteen demons happy, their faces that had been bent now shone with beaming, their feet without being sent immediately shot away towards the location of the hot springs that had been mentioned earlier.

Sasuke sighed softly as the warm water touched his body. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Ahh ... it feels very comfortable, after two days stranded in the forest, he finally can feel the pleasure of life. Even though he had to wait several hours until the bathing pool was deserted. He prefers to wait so he can bathe alone there, rather than jostling with others. He had grown accustomed to himself since childhood, it was very uncomfortable if suddenly he had to be in a crowd.

A warm feeling immediately enveloped him, reminding him of the warmth of the body that he got from his dominant embrace. His cheeks blushed slightly when he remembered yesterday's incident. He really could not guess the way the blond young man thought, a little he would be cold, a little would be nice, he even acted like a child to him. He was curious, what was the true character of Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed his body slowly, getting rid of the dirt on his chest. His cheeks turned red again, when suddenly he imagined his hand touching his body was Naruto's hand. The hand that embraces it overnight, the hand that always makes it drunk in pleasure when touched by it. Even now certain parts of his body are now responding happily to his thoughts. The object tensed, cheering cheered him to continue the fantasy in his mind. Shit.

Sasuke sighed softly when his hand touched his upright object, his fingers curled and made a back and forth motion. He also moved his hand — no, the hand was Naruto's hand, the hand moved slowly to touch the nipples that had begun to tighten, he twisted it hard, pinching it as he remembered Naruto doing. He imagined Naruto's smirking lips. The lips moved to touch her nipples, licked it softly, then sucked it strong.

"Ahhh ... Naruto ..." Sasuke sighed softly.

He moved his fingers again, gently stroking his field chest, imagining how Naruto had licked his body with movements that made him feel heavenly pleasure. He remembered how the tongue stroked his chest, then moved down towards the muscle that had formed on his stomach, then dropped down again past the small curve in the stomach and moved down again touching his black pubic fur.

"Ahhhhh ..." Sasuke sighed softly, imagining when the dominance was sucking on his penis, how the movement of the tongue always made him drunk with pleasure. Ohh ...

The liquid precum starts to drip from the small gap on the tip of his penis. Sasuke accelerated the movement of his hand to his virility, his eyes closed, imagining that the hand was not his, but the larger and slightly coarse hand of Naruto. His virility is like cheering with joy, becoming more tense than usual. Ohh, how nice it would be if the dominance really was here. He just imagined it, but his upright object was already this sharp.

"Nnnnn Naru ... Ahhhh ..." Sasuke sighed, his eyes still closed, imagining that his body was being spoiled by its dominance.

He began to move his fingers, crawling to the back of his body. He lifted his body, made him rest only on his knees, to give him easier access to touch his most sensitive body parts. His fingers — not those were Naruto's fingers, right, the fingers began to swipe the circle around his anus.

"Mnnnnn ..." Sasuke groaned a little, when the finger began to enter invading his sensitive hole. He made a back and forth motion in his anal opening. The warm water that came into it gave him a strange sensation, but could not help making him sigh when the water touched the wall of his prostate.

"Ahhh Naruto ... ohhh ..." Sasuke moaned wetly, when he managed to find the prostate point in his sensitive hole, the point of pleasure that was always spoiled by its dominance.

Wanting more, he entered another finger, then made a scissor-like motion, opening the small hole wider. He moved the two fingers, moving in and out of the sensitive hole, not forgetting to touch the prostate point. Sasuke sighed even louder, his manhood getting wetter with precum fluid.

"Ahhhh Naruuu ..." Sasuke sighed wearily. But, no, this is still lacking. Something feels lacking. The two fingers were too thin, not as long as he remembered when Naruto did it. The two fingers are still too small. He wants more, he wants more than this. He wants Naruto.

"I didn't know you could be this bad, Sasuke." the familiar familiar baritone's voice suddenly shocked him.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, his body fell into the water with great surprise. His face turned red. He glanced up to see the owner of the voice.His face became even redder.

"Naruto ..." he said stumbling, his face successfully becoming a very red boiled crab.

Naruto grinned while looking at the submissive. He did not expect to see Sasuke masturbating by imagining himself as the object of satisfaction. He thought the bathing pool was deserted and no longer used. But, look, I think he's getting a jackpot now. Found the raven very erotic fantasizing about him? Oh, where else can he enjoy things like this?

"Why? Let's continue Sasuke. I want to see it." Said Naruto to his submissive, his lips grinning wider. He took off the towel that covered the lower part of his body and entered the water, before moving closer to the raven.

Sasuke's face — no, not just the face again now, even his body went red. Smoke came out from the tip of his head, he didn't even dare to look up to see the dominance who had sat leaning on the floor not far from him. His body was covered in water, but without even looking, he could still feel how the shapire's eyes were skinning his body with a lustful look. His body was slightly creeped to imagine how sharp the shapire was.

"What are you waiting for, 'Suke?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I-I won't do it." Sasuke replied nervously, turning his face red.

"Really? I think you want this?" Naruto said with a slightly disappointed tone, his hands teasingly playing with his manhood which began to stiffen, making Sasuke unable to not glance there.

Sasuke swallowed hard, his face getting redder. Oh, if only he could still make him grow red.

"Come on, Sasuke, show me, if you really want it. I can give it if you want." Naruto teased the raven with a wet hoarse voice.

Ohh ... how the sound almost made it melt. Sasuke gulped heavily. He finally moved forward to approach the dominant. He stopped a few inches from the blond young man. His face was still turned away, trying to cover his red face which was still not gone. His right hand clung to his left arm awkwardly. It felt like covering his naked body but still being skinned by a lustful sharp gaze from the shapire in front of him.

"Do it Sasuke. Show me. Make me want your body." Said Naruto in a hoarse voice, a sly grin on his submissive, his hands moving to gently caress the raven's cheeks.

"uhh ..." Sasuke sighed softly when the hand touched his face, a big hand that had become a fantasy in his dirty mind. Libido in his body suddenly rose again, the precum liquid dripped back from his virility.

"Look, you're already very wet." Naruto whispered hoarsely, crawling the upright object with his shapire eyes.

With a little hesitation, Sasuke moved his hand, again touching his upright object. He felt very exposed to doing this in front of his dominant.His hands even trembling moved back and forth playing his own manhood.

"Ah ..." Sasuke sighed softly, his other hand trembling hesitantly moving back. He closed his eyes, hoping to imagine that he was not being watched masturbating. The shaking of his hand eased slightly. He began to confidently move his hands to stroke his body, touch his hardened nipples, then twist it hard. "It's ~" he sighed favorably.

"Open your eyes, Sasuke, look at me." Naruto's order to him.

Like an optician, Sasuke showed the bead of the oniks. He stared wistfully at the sapphire in front of him, his eyelids seemed to be heavy, filled with turbulent lust inside his body. He moved his hands from the nipples up, put them into his tiny lips. Two of his fingers played with a wet tongue in his mouth. The tongue moved very sensually, making sure the two fingers were completely wet. The fingers made scissor-like movements, wrapped around the cheeky tongue playing with them. The eyes of the oniks were still not separated from the shapire, they were staring very intensely, exchanging passions through that gaze.

"You can touch me Naruuu ..." Groaning wet, moving the two wet fingers down, caressing the soft chest, but still thinner than the dominant one. The fingers moved down very sensually, continuing down before finally moving backwards, approaching the sensitive hole.

"Ahhhnnn ... Naruto ..." Sasuke groaned in pleasure, when the two fingers finally returned to his anal canal. The prostate wall began to twitch and happy to welcome the fingers. The two fingers moved back and forth, touching the pleasure point in the hole.

"Ahhnnnaruuu ... so good mnnn ..." he sighed again, his cheeks flushed very erotic, the saliva began to trickle from the tip of his lips. His lips opened slightly, continuing to drain a very erotic sigh.

"Ahh ahhh Naruto ... it's very delicious ... Ahh Naruu — ummphhh!" his sigh suddenly muffled, when a lip hit his lips, and—

BYUURR!

His body was suddenly pushed into the water with a body larger than him overlying it. A hand wrapped around his waist, then one other hand gripped his neck, forcing his head to move. His eyes closed tightly when water rushed across his face, and those lips ...

The lips moved slowly against his lips. His head suddenly tilted, then the lips pushed even deeper. Her lower lip was suddenly bitten, forcing her to open. Sasuke sighed when a warm tongue suddenly forced in, bringing warm water into it, swallowing into his throat. His tongue was immediately wrapped around the invading tongue. They wrestle very sensually. His mouth felt overwhelmed when the tongue easily dominated it, making him drunk in pleasure. However, it had to be stopped, when all of the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of it. His chest became very tight, his nose could not function when he realized he was in the water. Sasuke began to struggle, pushing the body that overtook him.

"Mmmphh — Naru — mmpphh — hahaha!" His breath panted when he got out of the water, his nose hurt because of the water, his cheeks turned red. He looked up to glare at the dominant grin at him.

"You want to kill me idiot!" Sasuke growled irritably, even though he admitted the kiss was really hot, maybe it would even make him addicted.

Naruto rubbed his mouth with his hand, then chuckled at his overwhelmed submissive face, but who looked very erotic. He brought his head closer to whisper in the raven's ear, his hand still wrapped around his waist, moved down and squeezed the raven's little butt, making the owner sigh a little because of it.

"With you who poses as erotic as that? You're the one who want to kill me, Sasuke ~" he whispered in a hoarse voice that was very tempting, successfully making Sasuke's face which had subsided to bright red when he heard him.

Not wanting to hold back anymore, Naruto began to move to touch his submissive. He licked the white neck which was very tempting, kissed it softly, wet it, stopped when he reached a black comma on the neck. He kissed the sign wetly, sucking it strongly, making the raven sigh because of it. Naruto grinned with satisfaction when he saw the sign became a red mark.

After being satisfied to dye the pale neck, Naruto moved downward, moving his tongue sensually over the white chest. He licked, bit, sucked it strong, as if he didn't want to let the chest stay white, missing his possessive touch. He stopped when his tongue finally found a small bump on the white chest. Naruto bit the nipples slowly, then sucked it hard as if he wanted to draw milk white that would not be possible to get out of it.

"Ahhh! Naru — hyaannn!" Sasuke groaned loudly, his eyes closed, but his lips opened with saliva dripping slowly from him, the suction seemed to give electricity to his body, his whole body tense in pleasure.

Naruto took off the nipple, then licked it softly, as if saying an apology for being hard on him. Sasuke moaned softly. "Mnnnn ..."

"Come here Suke ..." Naruto said softly, telling the raven to move. He moved the raven to lean toward the floor at the edge of the pool, half his body on the floor, and his feet still in the water.

"D-dobe, what are you — Hyaa!" Sasuke gasped in surprise when suddenly something invaded into the hole. He tried to glance back, but his position made it difficult to see what his dominance was doing. Something that invaded it moved slowly, now that Sasuke could feel something clearly, they were Naruto's fingers.

"Ah! Naruu ... Ahnnn ~!" Sasuke sighed when the two fingers touched his prostate, two fingers that had become his fantasy were now truly pampering his anal canal, moving in and out of his sensitive hole, touching his prostate without being absent.

Sasuke whined softly when the fingers suddenly left the prostate wall. But he had not had the chance to whine at Naruto, something wet and warm suddenly touched his anal circle.

Sasuke gasped, the wet object was small, but thicker than the previous finger. It was like licking it, piercing it into its anal canal, moving very sensually.

"Mnn ... Naru — ahh ... what did you — Ahhnnn ~!" Sasuke couldn't stop sighing, especially when his sensitive hole suddenly sucked.

"Dobe, what are you — Hyaaan ~!" the warm and wet object sucks it again. His legs began to tremble in pleasure, he felt he would not be able to again if the warm object continued to play in his anal opening.

Naruto only grinned a little. He moved his tongue very sensually, licking the circle of pink holes. He put his tongue in, making a back and forth motion, as far as he could touch the raven's prostate wall.

Sweet. he is very sweet. All the things about the submissive are really sweet, the character, the face, the appearance, the lips, the nipples, the manliness, the body, everything is very sweet. He really felt very addicted to the submissive raven youth. Sasuke was so sweet that he was eager to devour everything about him.

"Ahhhnnn ~!" the erotic voice was heard again when Naruto sucked the raven's pink hole. See, even his voice is so sweet in his ears, it sounds so erotic that it keeps the libido to constantly rise.

He finally released his ulcer from the sensitive hole. His lips formed a satisfied grin to see the pink circle becoming increasingly reddened by his actions. He glanced forward to see Sasuke. His breath caught when he saw it, he swallowed hard.

Sasuke was limp, his lips open with saliva dripping from the tip, his breath panting, his eyes staring gloomily with a look of lust adorned his oniks. Then his face, his face flushed very erotic. Oh how sexy and sensual the view is.

Naruto moved forward, reaching for the raven's head and turning it to the side, before he banged his lips on the lips of the raven. He quickly inserted his tongue, wrapped it with Sasuke's tongue. The sweet, intoxicating taste immediately burst into his mouth, not sweet like strawberry taste, or the taste of candy. But the kiss felt like Sasuke, only Sasuke, really sweet and made him addictive.

Naruto took off the hot coat, smiling a little at the panting raven. He licked the saliva dripping from the lips, then kissed his lips gently."Sasuke, I'll be in soon, okay?" he whispered hoarsely, before positioning his body behind the raven.

"Mmmnnn ... Ahk N-naruuuu ..." Sasuke groaned in pain when the hole was suddenly entered by hard and hot objects.

"Ah ... ha ... Sasuke, you - ahhh narrow ..." Naruto sighed softly, feeling his penis squeezed by Sasuke's warm walls. He moved his hips, looking for a comfortable position and forced it into the narrow hole. After his virility was fully entered, he began to move back and forth again. Naruto sighed softly as the wall rubbed against his manliness, squeezing it tightly, giving him an extraordinary feeling of pleasure. Oh, if it continues like this, it won't last long.

"Ah! Naru - hyaan! Ahhhn ~!" Sasuke could not stop the sigh that came out of his mouth, his body curved when the point of his prostate was hit by a tense object which was overcoming his hole. The most sensitive point continues to be struck repeatedly, as in the form of electricity, which channeled a heavenly pleasure throughout his body. Liquid precum has now trickled down from his virility.

"Ahh! Naru's faster — Ahhn! Stronger—" Sasuke begged loudly.

"Mnn ... you're delicious ... Ahhh ... it's so delicious Sasuke ..." Naruto sighed, thrusting his virility even tighter, hitting the prostate of the raven repeatedly.

"Ahh! Naruu — Ahhnn! Touch — Mm — I — ah!" Sasuke tried to ask, but the pleasure that came from his hole kept making him sigh.

Naruto also moved his body closer to the raven. He kissed the white neck softly in front of him, then bit and sucked it strong.

"Ahh! N-naruu ... touch me Ahhh ... I want Mnnn — come out ahhh!" Sasuke groaned at him. His hands moved backwards to reach his dominant hand, then dragged him towards the bottom of his body which was already very wet and tightened.

Naruto only grinned a little, but still obeyed his submissive request. He put his fingers around Sasuke's upright object, then swiped it back and forth quickly. Sasuke sighed loudly, his mind floating, spoiled by intoxicating pleasures.

"Ahh! Naru — I want — Ahhhn!" Sasuke sighed wetly, his stomach tightened, wanting to immediately reach his climax.

"Ah ... ha ... come out 'Suke ... Mnnn ... we go out together." Naruto sighed, speeding up his movement to poke the raven's hole, his virility pulsating, wanting to get out the sperm fluid that he could no longer bear. He continued to poke faster and harder, pampering his manhood to climax, making the raven unable to survive anymore.

"AHH NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed loudly when the climax of pleasure reached his body spitting out his sperm on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto also followed, removing his sperm liquid in the hole of the raven.

The moon shone beautifully in the night sky. The wind blows slowly, bringing the silence that surrounds the village with him. In a small inn, where the knights who had just finished their mission slept soundly. But without the knowledge of others, someone still woke up in the middle of the night.

Naruto smiled a little at the look of the raven who had fallen asleep beside him. His hands gently stroked the hair of the raven that covered the handsome face. It seems like the submissive is exhausted because of their night activities. Sasuke was completely unaware when Naruto carried him out of the bathing pool and took him to his room. The raven didn't wake up in the slightest even when Naruto put on a kimono on his body and put his body to sleep on the futon.

It feels a little weird. His stomach seemed to flare up every time he looked at the submissive, like there was a butterfly flying in it, and that strange feeling came filling his chest, making it a little tight. Naruto shook his head dislike. He turned his body away from the raven. He shifted slightly away, and raised the blanket to cover his body. He must really sleep now, considering that tomorrow they will return to the capital and report on their mission. He could not clear his mind from the raven, let alone stop looking at the beautiful face. It seems like staring at Sasuke will be his hobby now. Every inch of movement from the raven is very interesting. The movement was only a very small and simple gesture, even the way the raven wrinkled his eyebrows disliked when he slept was very adorable, then when his lips muttered it was unclear also very interesting, and — Ahh! Shit. He really has to sleep.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. His lips formed a small smile, when even from the distance of his futon, Naruto could still hear Sasuke's soft breath. The sound is like lullaby which is very sweet. It feels like a long time since he slept with someone like this. He doesn't even remember, when was the last time he did it. Oh, no, wait, didn't he do it yesterday? Naruto chuckled, remembering how sweet Sasuke's expression was when he hugged him from behind.

Okay, he has to sleep now. This is serious, he really will sleep. See his eyes closed. Now all he has to do is empty his mind and sleep in a dreamland.

But only a few minutes he closed his eyes, Naruto heard something that made his blond eyebrows shrink. He turned his body to see the raven. The breath that should have been slow suddenly became fast. Sasuke's calm face suddenly panicked, cold sweat dripping slowly from his temples.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him, moving closer when the raven did not respond.

"Sasuke?" he called again a little worried.

Sasuke did not answer, his face looked increasingly panicked. His head began to move right to left, as if the raven wanted to avoid something. His lips began to murmur unclear words. Sasuke looks very scared.

Nightmare.

Naruto finally realized what had happened. He shook the raven's body, trying to wake him up from whatever was happening to his submissive mind.

"Sasuke, Hey, SASUKE!" he shouted loudly.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, his eyelids finally opened quickly, the bead of the oniks in it widened in panic and shock, his breath gasping for breath. Sasuke slowly turned his head, staring wide at the shapire who looked at him worriedly.

"N-naru ... to ..." he whispered in a choked voice.

Sasuke glanced around the room, then glanced at his hands, the hand he remembered covered in blood in his dream. His body began to tremble again, when those horrible memories began to haunt his mind again. His eyes widened in fear. His body curled up, as if he wanted to run away from there, from a dream that was still chasing him. He gasped in surprise when suddenly a warm body larger than him hugged him very tightly.

His onxy eyes widened wider, turning towards the young man who was hugging his body. Sasuke began struggling, his body still trembling due to the nightmare he had just experienced. "L-off ..." he struggled with fear, pushed the body firmly, but his efforts only succeeded nil. The body is actually holding it tightly ..

"Shhh ... calm down Sasuke ..." Naruto whispered softly, caressing the back that still trembled in his arms.

"N-no ... let go ... l-release ... I-I ..." Sasuke struggled harder, his eyes widened in fear, the nightmare in his mind still remembered clearly in his mind. His body trembled when he remembered how the dream struck his mind, what about when he was in a very dark room, how when he stood alone saw his parents killed killed over and over in his mind.

"I'm here, Sasuke ... I'm here ..." Naruto whispered again trying to calm the raven.

I am here.

Sasuke stopped his struggle when he heard it, he looked up, staring wide at the shapire who looked at him worriedly.

Naruto smiled thinly, holding the raven's body tighter. "I'm here. You don't need to be afraid. I'll take care of you, Sasuke." he whispered softly, kissing the raven's pale forehead.

Sasuke lowered his head down, his eyes staring wide at the chest that held him ... His hand squeezed the blue kimono that Naruto was wearing tightly. His lips tightened, trembling as he tried to hold back his sobs. He buried his face in the chest, and his sobs began to sound soft, his hands squeezing the kimono tighter, as if afraid that the body that embraced him would disappear if he took it off.

"U-uh ... h ..." the sob sounded soft, but very clear, and sounded very sad for Naruto.

"Shhhh, it's okay, everything will be fine, Sasuke ... I'll protect you ..." Naruto whispered to him very delicately, his hand gently stroking the back that still trembled in his arms.

I will definitely protect you ...

The sentence was like a lulabi, immediately calming Sasuke from bad thoughts. His body stopped shaking. The warm pressure from the hug burst through his body, his crying eyes began to become heavy because of it. Sasuke became sleepy, the warm feeling was so comfortable and soothing. He fell asleep again in sleep.

Warm.

Very warm.

Sasuke really felt very warm, like there was a big bear hugging him tightly, like a thick blanket surrounding his body. It feels very warm and comfortable. He did not know what was hugging him. But whatever it's really warm and comfortable, it feels like he wants to continue like this.

Sasuke hugged anything - the body that was hugging him. He tried to move his hands, to hold the body tighter, but something like stopping his movements. His hands could not be moved, no, not only his hands, his whole body could not be moved. Whatever hugs her is like locking her body tightly. Even though the hug was really warm, Sasuke began to feel sore about his hands. He tried to move it again, but only succeeded nil. Feeling upset, Sasuke opened his eyes, to scold anything - anyone who was locking his body.

The first thing he saw was a tan colored chest with a blue kimono that half covered it. Wait, where has he seen that? It feels like the tan colored chest is very familiar. The tan colored chest is very wide and muscular, then this masculine aroma ...

Sasuke's cheeks turned red when he smelled that familiar aroma. He tilted his head up, to see if his guess was true, if anything — whoever owned the body who was hugging him was a blond young man who became his dominant.

Sasuke's face became a tomato when his eyes caught Naruto's handsome face, only a few centimeters from his face.

Wait a minute, why is Naruto here, and hugging him, and — where is he waiting now? His memory is like a jumble. He turned his mind loudly, tried to remember what he had done last night, and —Blusshhhh! - his face was smokey, like a boiled crab, when the memory of the hot springs invaded his mind. Ahh, again they did it! And with it being discovered fantasizing dirty like that ... really embarrassing ...

But, wait, after that what did they do? Sasuke can't remember it. Could Naruto take him to the room, and put him to sleep? Then why are they hugging like this! Or did Naruto ...

"... everything will be fine, Sasuke ... I will protect you ..."

The eyes of the oniks widened when he remembered the incident last night, when another nightmare came to his night, and when Naruto ...

Sasuke's face blushed. He turned back to look at the blond youth's face, then looked down to see his current position. His body began to ache, even though the arms felt very warm and comfortable. He did not want Naruto to wake up to see him in a position like this.

He tried to move his body, to get out of the tight embrace of the dominant. His body froze when he heard a soft moan from Naruto. He didn't even dare to breathe.

"Sasuke ...?" Naruto called in a still hoarse voice, before he hugged the thinner body louder. He pushed his head forward, kissed the raven's white neck and inhaled the raven's sweet-smelling mint aroma.

"Ahhh ... your body smell is very sweet ..." Naruto sighed softly, his hands tightening his arms.

Sasuke was red when he heard it, didn't dare move his body at all.

"D-dobe, wh-what are you doing ..." Sasuke sighed, when something wet and warm suddenly licked his neck.

"Wait, Naruto, what is it — Ahhhn!" Sasuke sighed louder, his neck suddenly bitten before being sucked strongly, his hands tried to push the half-over body, but Naruto's body too hugged him.

Naruto is increasingly becoming a seductive white neck, the libido really rises. Waking up with the raven in his arms made him unable to control himself, especially when he saw Sasuke's so sweet face, then the familiar scent of the raven youth's body burst into his nose, he could not help but be tempted to touch Sasuke. Their 'activities' last night seemed not at all to satisfy their libido.

Sasuke could not stop the sigh that came out of his mouth when his dominance kept playing with his body. Even Naruto began to go down, lick his chest, then move to his nipples. "Ahhk!" Sasuke groaned, when his sensitive point was like being electrified.

Naruto bit down on the small pink bulge, then sucked it so hard it made it red again like he had done last night. He licked it gently as if apologizing, before he moved again to move to another favorite spot from the white body.

Naruto grinned smallly when he saw the mound from behind Sasuke's kimono which was now a little wet by the precum liquid. Without further ado, he got rid of the annoying black kimono, making the object that had stiffened beneath him, standing proudly.

"Ahhhk!" Sasuke groaned loudly, when his manhood was suddenly enveloped by something wet and warm.

Naruto moved his tongue very sensually, licking the precum which began to drip from the tip of Sasuke's penis. He also suck the upright object, sucking it strong.

"Ahh ... haa ... Naruto Ahhhn ..." Sasuke sighed wetly, his mind floated in the world of pleasure, when his male continued to be spoiled for extraordinary pleasure. His hand moved to reach the blond mane of his dominant, he squeezed it firmly, but did not know what he really wanted to do, stopped Naruto or told Naruto to climb over.

Naruto hummed softly, sending small vibrations throughout his throat. Sasuke made a sigh, there was a tickling sensation but it was very pleasant to touch his virility. His thighs trembled could not, his body twisted and twitched in a very intoxicating pleasure when Naruto continued to suck his manhood quickly and strongly.

"Ahh — k-come out — a-me — Ahhnnn Naruto!" Sasuke groaned loudly when his body reached the climax of pleasure. The sperm fluid that gushes out from the tip of his penis Naruto swallows happily without the slightest remainder.

Naruto finally released his ulum from the softened virility. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, then grinned with satisfaction staring at Sasuke who was now limply limp on the futon. Paras the raven who is now blushing looks very erotic. Naruto leaned forward, and touched their lips, gently biting Sasuke's lower lip to make access into the raven's mouth.

Sasuke sighed, immediately responding, returning the kiss was just as hot. His tongue was intertwined with the dominant tongue, he tried to fight and dominate the mate, but Naruto was more astute in playing his tongue, making Sasuke swayed by such a delicious stream.

The oxygen demand finally released the very intimate moss. Naruto chuckled staring at the reddened face of the raven, either out of embarrassment or from enjoying their activities too much, whatever it was, Sasuke looked very cute.

"Sasuke, do you know that you are very sweet?" Naruto asked with a small frown, his hand rubbing the saliva that dripped from the end of the raven's lips.

"II am not sweet, dobe! Why do you always call me like that." Sasuke replied with a frown, his cheeks flushed red.

"No, you are very sweet." Naruto replied with a small laugh. He hugged the thinner body, then kissed the black comma on Sasuke's neck."You ... your scent is sweet too. Why do you have to be as sweet as this?" Naruto said again in a tone like a little boy who just got his candy.

Sasuke turned red when he heard it. "I'm not sweet!" he was annoyed.

"Now you're frowning so adorable." Naruto replied with a small laugh, seeing Sasuke's angry expression but with a red tint on his face. He took off his arms, and lay beside the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke decided to grumble irritably, instead of using his mouth which might instead turn around to attack him as before. He glanced sideways to see Naruto's expression, and his oniks eyes widened instantly.

His breath caught.

Naruto stared at him intensely, and the look in his eyes, not the cold highlight he used to use. Sasuke suddenly came to his senses, that Naruto had not used the cold spot at all since they woke up this morning, and just now Naruto ... he laughed.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed it tightly again. The oniks are staring back at the shapire. They did not say anything, just stared at each other intensely, as if reading each other's thoughts through that look.

"N-naruto ..." he called with a choked breath.

"Hm?" muttered Naruto, back, his eyes still not separated from the onix. His tan hand moved forward, reaching for the raven mane which was a little messy covering Sasuke's face. He gently caressed the black hair, then his lips curved thinly, forming a small smile, not a fake or fake smile, but a smile that was very gentle and very sincere, looked very beautiful on his face.

Sasuke who saw that, suddenly felt like he was floating in the air, there was a strange feeling that tickled his stomach, like there were many butterflies flying in it. His heartbeat is faster, his cheeks are palpable, getting redder. It was just a small smile, but Sasuke felt very special when he saw it, feeling intoxicated by the feeling of happiness that burst from his chest.

"N-naruto ..." he called softly.

"Hmm?" Naruto only muttered in reply, the smile on his face began to widen.

"Naruto, bro ..." Sasuke swallowed hard, his breath suddenly felt tight, his heart beat very fast. He did not know what he wanted to say, but he felt he had to say it now. He had to convey it, conveying a strange feeling that continued to flare up in his chest, a feeling that made his chest tight and happy to be abysmal. He had to tell the blond youth in front of him, that he, that blonde boy in front of him had ...

"Naruto, II ... I'm me—"

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"'Hey, Baka! Get up quickly!" a shout from behind the door, success made Sasuke cursed irritably.

... and very successfully damaged the magic formed between the two young men, that beautiful smile vanished from Naruto's face, the shapire bead returned to cold. He stood up and stretched his body casually, as if the thing that had just happened was nothing.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't sleep, Baka!" the voice shouted again very familiarly, telling the two demons in the small room who were the owners of the voice.

'Tsk. Bad pink base! ' Sasuke thought irritably.

"Tch, the pink base is ugly." Naruto groaned irritably, he stepped towards the door.

Sasuke quickly turned around when he heard that, his oniks eyes widened in surprise. "I think you like Sakura?" he asked quickly to Naruto.

Naruto stopped his steps and turned towards him. He put on a disgusted expression and said. "Eww, that flat chest? Don't joke around! Just pink hair just makes me sick."

Sasuke blinked in surprise, before he laughed amused to see Naruto's expression that was so strange when he said it. His eyebrows twitched when he realized something. "But, my chest is flat, dobe ..." he muttered dislike.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're different, Sasuke." Naruto replied casually, waving his hand as if voicing his disapproval. He turned and stepped towards the door again, unaware of Sasuke's face turning red when he heard the sentence.

"Different ..." he whispered softly. The word was only one word that meant nothing, but when Naruto said it, the word suddenly sounded very meaningful. Sasuke suddenly felt so special because it was considered different than the others. He glanced at the blond young man again.His cheeks are getting redder.

Hey Naruto ...

Sasuke saw the blond young man open the door, and immediately Sakura scolded him long. He murmured annoyedly, seeing Sakura pretentiously babbling and hitting Naruto's head. He moved from his futon and stepped closer to his two teammates.

How do you react ...

Sasuke appeared from behind Naruto's body, and glared irritably at the pink-haired girl. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the Crown Prince emerge from the same room as Naruto. He gasped in surprise, when the brown door suddenly snapped in front of his face by Sasuke.

... if I say ...

Sasuke closed the door violently, then pushed his dominant body towards the door, before then he touched ...

... his lips with Naruto's lips ...

His hands squeezed the blond mane tightly, he deepened his kiss. Naruto, who was startled in surprise, turned his eyes in surprise. He glanced at the eye which was now tightly closed. He paused for a while, before replying to the raven's kiss that was very charming. The touch of their lips became hot moss.

...I like you?

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

The sound of footsteps moving slowly but loudly echoed throughout the long aisle.

The extended kimono was dragged on the floor, following the wearer's movements through the long hallway. The hallway was dark, only lit by the dim light of the candle he was carrying. Next to him a demon in a porseilen mask walked along with him.

"Danzo-sama, what do you think?" asked the Porseilic masked demon in his mind.

"Are there developments?" replied Danzo with another question.

"No, he still doesn't want to talk. He doesn't even fight when we torture him as usual." The Porseilic masked demon replied.

"Tch, useless base." Danzo chuckled irritably, making his subordinates gasp in fear.

"P-forgive us Your Majesty."

"Enough, show the room." Danzo's order to his subordinates.

The Porseilic masked demon looked down in terror, then immediately walked over, to show the way to the King who ruled him. They stopped at the end of the hall, where a room with an iron door was located.

The Porseilene masked demon immediately unlocked the iron door of the room.

The large metal door opened with sound - Klang! - the loud one. The door opened slowly, revealing a fairly dark room, without any lighting.Danzo put the candle he was carrying on a small table in the room. The light immediately filled the room, showing the contents of the room he had entered.

The smell of blood mixed with dirt, burst into his nose, making him snort in annoyance. Danzo turned to the center of the room, where there was someone sitting down helplessly, leaning against the wall.

Someone resembled the figure of a man who looked young, having around twenty. But his face was very dirty and full of wounds, not only his face, his whole body was full of wounds. The young man has black hair that extends to his back, but is very messy and neglected. He didn't wear a top shirt, only a pair of shabby, torn shorts that covered his body. The iron chain wrapped around his body, tying his hands, feet and neck, preventing him from running away. A pair of chakra seals complement his wrist.

The young man looked up, showing the oniks eyes that were staring sharply at the two demons in front of him, a line under the eyes that passed through his nose, adorning the handsome face that was now very dirty and full of wounds.

Danzo grinned hideously, staring back at the two oniks. His lips opened to make a sound. "How are you now...

... Isachi? "

to be continued ...

OMAKE - When NaruSasu is in the cave

Sasuke gasped in surprise as his body suddenly pulled firmly. A long tan-colored arm embraces his waist, while the other hand hugs his back. His body sat in a slightly untidy position, on the lap of the young man who suddenly pulled him earlier. His onyx eyes widened wide, he looked behind him, staring in surprise at the blond young man who was hugging his body.

But Naruto didn't even open his eyes, his eyelids were still tightly closed, as if his movement to embrace Sasuke was nothing.

Sasuke's face was instantly red, when he finally realized his position. His body became stiff, did not dare to move even a little, afraid that the dominance would be angry.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"You're noisy. Get some sleep." Naruto said shortly as if he were scolding a small child.

Naruto (in the heart): what sould I do, what do I, what do I ... sasu is so sweet! how about this, how about this ... hold Naruto! You can't be tempted! Strengthen your faith! (mumbling in my heart, trying to keep the poker face)

Fro: (cynical lyrics) hmph doesn't need to be so bad, bro, you know you've been seduced #kabum

Sasuke: zz ... (sleeping in a hug)


	6. Calm Always Appear Before The Storm

Chapter 6 - Calm always appears before storm

Cring!

A loud voice came from a moving chain that was heard.

Cring! —Cring!

The sound is heard again when other chains are also moving, following the movement of a hand bound by the chain. The hand moves aimlessly. It's just a move to make the owner's sitting position comfortable, or move because the hand is bored in its position.

The room is dark. Only illuminated by a dim light coming from outside the room. Infiltrated through the crack of the bars on the iron door of the room. Without a single window or ventilation. There is only a crack on the top of the door. Darkness never escapes from the room. But not the slightest bit bothered a young man who was sitting powerlessly in it. Darkness seemed to have become his friend.

The room was small, but the silence there sounded so colossal. A sound of water droplets from the sink seemed to be the only sound that filled the room. Only accompanied by the rattling sound of the chain from every movement caused by the young man. But, again, none of that bothered him, it was normal. No, maybe it would be more appropriate if he said he was bored or ... already sick?

Maybe if you call it the word 'fed up' it will make the young man sound like he is desperate. But the young man had indeed been desperate.No matter how bad the situation he is feeling now, whatever despair he is now, even one thing will not change from him, even the slightest condition, they will remain the same.

The young man sighed. The eyes of the oniks moved in the dark, looking at the very empty and silent room. His black eyebrows twisted, as he stared forward. Found a sickening sight. His onxy eyes stared at the iron door in front of him. Why does it have to be the door? He did not understand, even though the room was small, there were still many things he could see, but his eyes fell again on the plain gray door.

Sometimes he would glare angrily at the door, sometimes he would stare glaringly there, or he would look blank, staring expectantly, looking painfully, staring boredly, and there were still many other gazes. Everything was aimed at the metal door, as if the door was the one who was guilty, as if the door was the cause of his helplessness now.

A rattling voice again caught his attention. The long-haired raven-haired young man turned around, glancing at the iron chain that was holding his hand. The chain extends all over the room, the tip sticks to the wall, while the other one locks his hand. Not only did the hands, feet and neck not escape the iron shackles. A long chain and makes it able to move freely in the room, but always reminds him that he is confined in that small room.

If his parents were still alive, maybe they would laugh at his fate now, or maybe they would go berserk because someone had made him live like a dog in a cage. He did not know, how long he had been in a disgusting room but it was also like a home to him.

Noon?

Or night?

The young man didn't even know what time it was. Every day feels the same to the young man, both morning, afternoon, even night, all the same, only darkness and silence accompany him. He did not know, how long had he spent in that room, one week? one month? one year?five years? ten years? Or has not even passed a day?

The young man did not know at all.

However, the memory was still clearly painted on his head, always circling like a cliche in his mind. He still remembers clearly how when he first woke up alone in the room. How panicked he was in the middle of a dark room with chains and chains, how anxious he was at the condition of his younger brother who had lived after the massacre, or how angry he was given the condition of the kingdom that was somehow present.

Revenge?

Certain. That feeling must have taken root in his heart. Try to see the condition now. All of his family had been sadly slaughtered, his younger brother was now separated from him without knowing how his younger brother was, the great kingdom he had always respected was now led and treated arbitrarily by a rotten old man who was also the mastermind behind the mass murder of his family. Whereas he? Enjoy a sad life in a small prison like a useless dog in a cage. That hasn't even been counted when he has to be tortured almost every day ...

Even so, how bad his condition is now, he can't do anything. His body was chained, the chakra flow was shackled, and he was confined in the room. The young man prefers to consider all the things that he feels now only the traffic that comes to his life.

The young man is waiting. He did not know what exactly he was waiting for. But he will always wait. He was sure there must be the right time he could use to escape from the room, to meet his sister and avenge everything that had happened to them. Because of that he must be patient, hold back all his emotions, save the sense of revenge that is increasing every second.

The sound of footsteps pulled the young man toward the door. The footsteps walked closer to his room. His voice was getting clearer, telling the young man there were two people who stepped up to him. They stopped right in front of the metal door which was the only entrance to the dark room occupied by the raven youth.

Klang!

A loud noise came from the metal door, indicating that the door had opened from the key.

The plain gray door opened softly, a dazzling enough light infiltrated into the room, followed by a candle that finally illuminated the dark room.The candle light moves together with the movement of a hand when placing the candle on a small table. Two demon figures were seen, standing near the iron door.

The young raven looked up, showing the oniks eyes that were staring sharply at the two demons in front of him, to the two demons who stood arrogantly in front of him. One of them was wearing a porcelain mask, while the other was quite old, with a bandage wrapped around half of his face and right eye.

The old man with a half-covered bandage face moved forward to the center of the room. His only black eyes were seen glancing through the room before he stopped at the oniks eye staring at him vengefully. The man stared back at him sharply, his lips forming a spooky grin, staring with disdain for the raven youth in front of him.

"How are you doing now ... Itachi?" The old man let out a cold voice, contrary to the question that came out of his mouth.

The young raven called 'Itachi' just snorted, before he replied with a grin that was no less sinister to the old man. But he did not answer, just stared flatly at the old man who seemed to be probing his expression.

"Shut up as usual huh ..." The old man murmured, but it was loud enough to be heard by the entire occupant of the room.

"So have you changed your mind now?" the old man asked again.

But Itachi was just silent. He leaned his back to the side of the wall. His hand folded in front of his chest, while his oniks began to close, as if the arrival of two demons in front of him which was spelled out very rarely was not important. Itachi prefers to sleep, rather than listening to nonsense speeches that are of no use to him.

Danzo gritted his teeth angrily when his prisoner underestimated him, even acting as if he wasn't there. He sighed a little, before returning his cold face as before. Spooky grin reappeared on his face.

"I didn't expect an uchiha to be very loyal like this ..." Danzo said with a small snort.

"Do you know that eleven years have passed since that night?" he asked again.

Itachi's black eyebrows moved slightly when he heard the sentence. Eleven years. The sleazy man had just said that he had been confined in a damn dark box that had been very sick for eleven years. He has spent eleven years of his life without doing anything, only confined like a pet.

Itachi clenched his palms and began to itch. But not a single expression appeared on his face. He kept his eyes closed without showing the expression he was affected by Danzo's babbling.

"Are you not tired, Itachi ...?" Danzo asked again. Not disturbed by the Uchiha who did not show expression. "Confined in a sad place like this, or do you want to enjoy it for the rest of your life?" Danzo asked him again, his legs moving to circle the small room, as if he were making an observation on the very dirty and dirty room.

"Why, did you not give up and side with me? I might release you and pursue you properly ..." he said again.

But the question was still silent, as if he had not heard anything Danzo said.

Danzo clenched his palms irritably, as the young Uchiha descendant was still silent, ignoring all of his words not even the slightest bit. Teeth bristling hard to hold back his overflowing emotions. Danzo paused until when something remembered in his mind. His lips formed another grin.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't want to work together like this, maybe your obedient sister will help me." He said with a cold grin.

The closed pale petals opened quickly when they heard the word 'Sister' from the old man's mouth. The eyes of the oniks glared sharply at the old man in front of him.

"Don't touch Sasuke." Itachi hissed angrily.

Danzo grinned wider, he knew he had managed to attract the attention of the raven. "Oh, I probably won't touch it if you're not as hard as this." He said with a grin

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi growled angrily, his oniks eyes glared more sharply.

Danzo just grinned scary. "What do you mean?" said as if he didn't understand.

"Nonsense! Are you greedy for power ?! Why are you doing this ?!" Itachi growled angrily.

"Oh, don't shout like that, Itachi-kun. You hurt my ears." He said casually, which was answered with a sharp delicacy by the Uchiha.

Danzo smiled coldly before saying again. "You don't understand, I'm doing this for the sake of this kingdom. Isn't the greater our power going to be better? I want to make this kingdom become big and powerful in this world. Therefore I want you to help me Itachi, stop stubbornly and just tell me. "

Itachi snorted in disgust at the explanation. "For the sake of this kingdom? Don't joke. You're just greedy. I'm sure you will abuse the power of this kingdom if I tell you."

"Hmm ... if you continue to head like this, maybe I really will hurt your beloved sister. Do you know? She's a very sweet and obedient child, she even believes that killing her parents is Minato." Danzo replied with a cold smile.

"Don't touch Sasuke, damn it!" Itachi hissed angrily. "He is only a child who knows nothing about this kingdom! He doesn't even know how to hold a sword when you kill our family!"

"Right. That's why I use it. Wouldn't it be nice to see that innocent face destroyed?" Danzo replied again with his cold smile.

Itachi's hands were tightly clenched, trembling to hold back the anger that wanted to burst out. He gritted his teeth hard before sighing to hold back emotions. "Even if I tell you now, you will never be able to open it." He said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked confusedly.

"Huh." Itachi snorted. "You don't know anything about this kingdom at all, do you?" he said with a mocking grin.

"Tell me who is the damn boy!" Danzo growled angrily, which was only answered with a cold grin by Itachi. The situation has turned now.

"You have killed all the members of the kingdom, taken over this kingdom, spent years just looking for that 'power'. But you have been fatally wrong, Danzo." Reply Itachi grinned.

"What do you mean, don't provoke my anger, kid." Danzo growled, his hands clenched tightly.

Itachi just tilted his head slightly, his lips forming a grin as if he were underestimating the demon who was years older than him. "Your mistake has been very fatal. Danzo. Your plan is now impossible to succeed, no matter how hard you try now, it will only end in failure. Do you know what your fault is?"

Danzo glared sharply at him. But Itachi ignored him and continued his sentence.

"Your biggest mistake is because you killed the King and his family." Continue Itachi in an ice cold tone.

"What do you mean?" Danzo narrowed his eyes, his eyes glancing sharply.

"Even if I tell you where the 'power' is now. You will never be able to open that place. Only the King and the Heir of His Throne will be able to open that place." Itachi said with a mocking grin.

Danzo chuckled softly at the sentence, his grin reappeared on his face. "I thought you forgot something Itachi. I am the King of this Kingdom! Of course I can open it!"

Instead of answering, this time Itachi was chuckling. "You? King? Don't joke." Said he mocked still with weakness. "You are just a greedy and stupid demon who occupies the king's throne."

BUAGH!

A hard kick against Itachi's face, made him silent from his weakness.

Itachi just snorted in disgust and wiped the blood that began to drip due to the kick earlier. He lifted his face up and smiled mockingly at Danzo who glared angrily at him. "Even if you beat me to death, you will never be able to become the real King, let alone take that 'power'" he grinned.

"Fuck!" Danzo growled angrily, kicking the young man who was being chained hard. "I am the King of the Konoha Kingdom! Of course I can take it! I will use that power to rule this world, Goddamn it!"

"Rule the world?" Itachi repeated it in a mocking tone, after Danzo finally stopped his kick. He wiped the blood on his face and smiled disparagingly. "You're not even the real King. I think your dream is far-fetched, Danzo."

"Shut up, damn brat." Danzo growled, he crouched down and grabbed the long raven's mane hard, but failed to make an expression of pain appear on Itachi's flat face. "What do you mean, jerk. I'm the King of this kingdom. You can't bully me with your nonsense sentence." His sigh was angry.

"I don't bully you at all, Your Majesty." Itachi said sarcastically, which was answered with her hair pulled tighter.

"Stop rambling and tell me jerk." Desis Danzo is angry.

Itachi snorted a little, before finally saying again. "Do you know what a demon needs to become a King of this Kingdom?" he asked with a smiling smile.

Danzo narrowed his eyes, but did not answer the question.

"A proof." Itachi continued his words with a mocking grin. "Only the demon gets the evidence handed down from the previous King who can become the next King. But, you? You've eliminated all your chances to get it. You've killed the King and his Throne Heir, the only demon who has the right to lower the mark. Your plan has been destroyed since you carried out the massacre, Danzo. You have killed the only key to unlocking that 'power. Until you will never be able to get the' power 'hidden in this kingdom. " Itachi said with a cold grin.

One black-eyed eye widened when he understood the sentence from the descendant of the Uchiha in front of him. Danzo gritted his teeth, his restrained anger could now explode at any time. He slammed his grip from the black mane violently, sending Itachi's head slammed against the wall. Danzo stood up and turned to the door. One of his black-sliced eyes glared sharply.

"D-danzo-sama ...?" The porcelain masked demon who was his subordinate tried to ask. He gasped in fear when he found a knife-sharp gaze pointing at him.

"Torture him." Danzo said coldly before he left the small room.

Itachi just smiled flatly at the sentence, his eyelids closed. He didn't care about the torture he might feel now. No matter how hard the torment was against him. His body was very used to it. He smiled sadly remembering his words just now.

'Naruto-sama, are you really dead?'

PRIVATE!

A loud noise was heard when the entire contents of the table were slammed hard on the floor.

Danzo growled angrily, his hands slamming the other table fiercely, bursting into anger that was now exploding from his mind.

"Damn it! You damn brat! How dare he say that in front of me! I should have known this would happen! Damn it! You rubbish—" and all the other fuss and ridicule that continued to emerge from his mouth as his movements raged in his room.

His office is now falling apart because of his angry tantrums. His breath panted after he stopped his tantrums, his eyes glanced throughout the room. He also gritted his teeth hard, feeling his emotions will reappear. His mind repeated his conversation with the eldest son of the Uchiha clan.

Shit. He shouldn't be this careless. How could he miss such an important thing. A proof? No kidding! That must be just the boast from that boy. He had never heard of any evidence that the King had during his lifetime in this kingdom. That's right, it must be just nonsense. Then why did the plan not progress at all since eleven years ago?

He had scrutinized the entire contents of this kingdom, checking every inch of this palace only to find the place where the 'power' was hidden.He even managed to find several doors and secret paths in the palace. But none of them managed to open or he was broken to enter.

"... Only the King and the Heir of the Throne were able to open the place."

"FUCKING!" he growled angrily, kicking the broken table in front of him to become increasingly destroyed.

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo turned quickly toward the voice calling out to him, his eyes glaring wildly.

"Sai. What do you want?" he hissed angrily, he moved towards one of the chairs that was still standing, and lay down there.

The demon called 'Sai' nodded slowly, and walked over to his boss. His hands moved to take off a porcelain mask that stuck to his face.

"I only came to report, Danzo-sama. I can come back next time if you want." Sai's light on Danzo.

Danzo sighed before saying again. "Just say now. What is the mission? Did you find anything?"

"More or less. We just returned this morning. The mission went smoothly, there were only a few obstacles, but it didn't matter. I managed to find the thing you asked for." Sai reported to him.

"Really? Who?" Danzo smiled coldly.

"Your guess is right about Sasuke's slightly suspicious movements. That's because someone has marked it. I have confirmed the 'sign' on Sasuke's body. He—"

"Wait, mark you say?" Danzo interrupted, staring puzzled at Sai for what he had just heard.

"Right. Danzo-sama. Someone has made Sasuke submissive, and that person doesn't seem to be an ordinary demon, he looks like he is hiding his strength." The brightness of Sai again, his mind recalled when fighting against octopus monsters a few days earlier.

"Tch, little kid is useless." Danzo chuckled in annoyance, he stood up and walked over to one of the shelves on the side of the wall. "Who is he, have you managed to extract his identity?" Danzo asked his subordinates, his hands raised to reach a drink he had stored on his cupboard shelf.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I can't find any information about it except—"

Prang! - a fraction suddenly cut the sentence. Sai looked surprised at the demon who was his boss.

"Who did you say earlier?" Danzo said stiffly, his body frozen as he heard Sai's sentence before.

"Danzo-sama, are you okay?" Sai asked a little confused.

Danzo turned quickly, and glared sharply at the black-haired young man standing a few meters away from him. "Who did you say earlier ?!"the hiss repeated again.

Sai's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, but he kept opening his mouth to answer his boss's question. "Uzumaki Naruto, the name is Uzumaki—"

"Uzumaki!" Danzo suddenly shouted and cut the sentence again, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Uzumaki ... ... Uzumaki ... Uzumaki ..." Danzo muttered repeating the name like a spell, as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. He paused for a moment before— "Kukhuhuhuhuhu ... hahahahahahhaha ..." he laughed suddenly.

"Danzo-sama?" Sai looked confused at the behavior of his boss who suddenly became strange.

"Hahahaha did you hear that, Sai? Uzumaki ?! Hahaha" he said, interrupted by his laugh. "I never thought I'd hear that name again after all this time ..." Danzo grinned slyly, his eyes glaring dangerously.

"This Kukhuhuhuhu must be my luck. My plan has not been completely destroyed by Itachi. Even the key that you said is now walking towards me, you have been wrong to belittle me Itachi ..." he said grinning scornfully.

"I will definitely get that power." Danzo smiled savagely.

The night wind slid slowly, bringing the silence of the night to all corners of the Palace. The moon has floated in the sky, illuminating the night sky with its beautiful light. In a luxuriously designed room located in the main palace of the Konoha kingdom, a demon moved uncomfortably.A sigh was heard when the demon complained of pain, cold sweat dripping past his temples, soaking the raven hair which was now a mess due to messy movements on the bed.

Sasuke sighed softly when the pain felt again around his abdomen. It feels like a cramp or something similar. Not only his stomach, his body felt very uncomfortable. Not stinging pain or how, he just feels very bad. His body sometimes feels very tired for no reason, sometimes he feels nauseous or has a sudden headache.

It's been two months since the mission eradicated the monsters they did. During these two months nothing important happened, only training and studies carried out by the knights, as well as small missions in the capital. Because Sasuke was too busy with royal affairs, he could not often join the missions.

Because it was the thing he felt now, he didn't know what caused it, but he had felt it since a few days ago. It feels really bad. He even made him unable to sleep. Usually he always woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, but now he woke up because of the unpleasant feeling that was crawling over his body, it felt like there was a feeling of anxiety in his body, but he did not know which part of the body.

Sasuke did not want to see the royal doctor, because it would be troublesome. He felt his body condition was still fine, maybe this was just his feeling. Maybe the events that happened to him lately made his body respond abnormally. Right, maybe because of that. The recent events are really like a shock for him. How come?

Finding a stupid colleague turns out to be an intruder who plans to kill the King, then kills a daimyo in front of him, and says that the King is guilty of the condition of his country, and there are many other things that really make him shock. He was still confused about how he would respond to that, he thought maybe he would side with the dominant, but what about the King who had helped his life ...?

Sasuke is very confused now, added to his feelings now ...

He just realized that he liked Naruto. If now he was asked what made him like him, he might not be able to answer it. Sasuke himself didn't understand too. But that smile, when he saw the cold-faced blonde who smiled so softly, suddenly there was something that made him realize and said 'Ah ... I really like this man ...'

That sentence seemed to open his mind, in an instant made him realize that his heart had been taken by the young man. But he was not sure the blond young man who had become dominant dominated his feelings. What if it turns out that his feelings are only one-sided?Considering the blond young man was always cold to him. True, Naruto couldn't possibly like him, he might just like his body. Sasuke smiled wryly.

"Ah! Damn! Whatever!" he shouted angrily, with an instant of jumping sitting on the bed, his hand ruffling his mane of raven with annoyance."If the Dobe doesn't like me, I'll just make it, he likes me." Broken down, the hands folded in front of the chest steadily. "Right, I will definitely make him fall in love with me, just look." He said with a satisfied grin.

His black eyebrows twisted when he felt nauseous again. He chuckled annoyed and moved from his bed. The nausea he felt was not so severe that he had to vomit his stomach contents. He just needed to move a little to clear his mind from the feeling of nausea.

Sasuke took a fairly thick kimono from his closet and put it on his slender body. He walked to the door and opened it to leave the room.

A cool breeze immediately blows about his body. His late thoughts immediately disappeared as if he were carried away by the wind. Sasuke glanced at the large window beside him, staring brightly at the moon that rose above the sky. The feeling of nausea had disappeared from his body now, along with the uncomfortable feeling he had felt earlier. Sasuke stared for a moment at the window, enjoying the night view from the top floor where his room was.

He paused for a moment, before moving his body to get out of the main palace. He walked faster when he made it through the guard at the gate. Without taking time he arrived at the Knights' Dormitory. Sasuke bit his lower lip doubtfully, before twisting the doorknob which was the entrance to the room of the blond young man he was very familiar with.

"Dobe?" he called softly to the blond young man, he breathed a sigh of relief when the door was not locked. Glancing in, he entered the room carefully.

The summoned young man was now sleeping on his bed. Sasuke gave a small smile looking at his dominant sleep. He walked slowly toward the bed, his hands stretched out gently combing the blond mane which slightly covered the young man's forehead. Even while sleeping, his face still looks stiff and anxious like not sleeping. Did the blond young man never take off his mask? Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke sighed, and took off the kimono that covered his body. He took off his entire shirt, leaving no cloth, before turning his body into a black wolf. He gently climbed onto the bed, and lay down beside the blond young man. He had his head on his arms, which he placed on the chest of the blond young man who was still asleep. He positioned his body in such a way that he lay half over the blond young man.

Warm. That's what Sasuke first felt. The abysmal feeling he had experienced immediately vanished when he touched his warm dominant body. He can feel the dominant chakra flow that infiltrates into his body. All of his energy suddenly felt like it was filled. He also closed his eyes comfortably, a small snoring escaping from his throat.

"Sasuke?" a familiar familiar baritone called out to him.

But Sasuke did not answer, he only moaned a little and brought his body closer, his claws slightly extended, pierced the black shirt of the young man he was overtaking as if he did not want to be driven away from his position.

"Nightmare?" asked the voice again.

"Geez, you don't need to use your claws like that, you want to hurt my body?" complained the voice, with groaning pain.

Sasuke just replied with another groan, holding his body under him tighter.

Naruto sighed, looking at the big wolf who was crushing his body arbitrarily. He shifted to the edge of the bed to give Sasuke more space, which the demon demon immediately responded by moving closer, as if he didn't want to escape the warmth. His claws again 'accidentally' pierced his chest.

"I told you not to use your claws, geez ..." Naruto complained to him, which only another snarling wolf returned on his body.

None of them spoke, making the room quiet. A soft breath came from the wolf, telling Naruto that Sasuke had begun to fall asleep.

Naruto sighed in resignation. He moved his hand — which was still free from the wolf's squeeze — slowly, touching the thick black hair in front of him. His hands moved, gently combing Raven's mane. A small snoring came from the wolf, similar to a cat's snoring, because its fur was stroked spoiled.

A small smile painted on Naruto's face, he closed his eyes, followed the raven to fall back asleep.

Tomorrow morning finally welcomed two young men who were sleeping soundly. No, wrong, not two young men, but one young man and the other one is a black wolf. The black wolf blinked uncomfortably as the sunlight penetrated into the room and disturbed his sleep. He yawned and stretched his stiff body. The wolf blinked in confusion when he realized the room he was looking at was not his room. He glanced at his body and raised his eyebrows in surprise, when he realized he had fallen asleep in the form of his demon. What made him even more surprised was that his body felt so ... fresh.

He never felt so ... full, or maybe fresh? Cool? Abundant of energy? Hmm ... whatever the mood feels so good today. It's different from the morning he experienced lately which is always equipped with a feeling of being saturated and not broken all over his body. But today, it feels so different, the chakra in his body is overflowing, his energy seems to be filled to the fullest. Even his body feels itchy to do something to consume his overflowing energy.

"Already up?" a voice startled him.

Sasuke glanced down his body where the sound came from. Onxy's eyes widened slightly when she realized she had crushed someone — err, not just someone, but a blond young man who also became dominant. Uh ... why was he unconscious from earlier? Stupid.

If at present, his body is not a wolf, a red tinge must have been seen adorning his cheeks.

"You're heavy. Get out of my body, Teme." Said Naruto in an irritated tone.

Sasuke, with his scaly body, snarled instead of getting away from the blond youth below him. He climbed onto Naruto's body, squeezing the full body of the blond young man below him. His sharp-toothed mouth grinned, making Naruto raise his eyebrows in surprise at his behavior.

Without warning, Sasuke returned his form, showing his naked body without a single cloth covering, making the sapphire eyes below him widen in surprise.

Sasuke's lips formed a sly grin, his eyes gleaming as if he wanted something, staring at the widening sapphire. Sasuke leaned forward, bringing his face closer to the blond youth below him. He kissed Naruto's pale red lips softly and closed his eyes while enjoying the feeling that burst into his chest, ignoring Naruto who was staring in surprise at the sudden kiss.

Sasuke also used his tongue, licked Naruto's lips which was immediately returned by opening to let Sasuke enter. Their tongues were intertwined, moving around each other, giving rise to wet yells and sighs that did not escape. The fondling went slowly, hot but not as hot as when they exchanged libido, and instead of Naruto in control, this time he let Sasuke dominate the fondling.

The oxygen demand finally released the activity of their lips. A line of saliva formed between their lips, Sasuke licked it softly, as if he did not want to leave anything to pass, he moved to the side, kissed the three-striped cheek slowly, then shifted until he found the ear lobe and kissed it softly. He licked the lobe, scraping it like candy until it was wet. After feeling satisfied he lifted his face and ventured to look at his dominant face. it was the intense sapphire that he first saw, making the red tinge that he endured finally appeared on his cheeks. Sasuke swallowed hard and removed the red pseudo. His lips form a small grin. He then leaned his face back to whisper next to the ear that he had said earlier. "Naruto ..." he called in a low voice. "I want to do it ..." he whispered seductively, not forgetting to lick the lobe very temptingly.

Goosebumps grabbed his entire body when Naruto heard a very seductive hoarse voice whispering right next to his ear. Even the object he kept behind his pants immediately moved to want to get up to hear it. Naruto grinned, both of his sapphires lusted his gaze.

"You're not as aggressive as this, Sasuke." he said in a hoarse voice teasing.

Sasuke tried to hold back all the red to appear on his face and lifted his face to face the handsome tan-skinned face of his dominant. He looked at the sapphire with the same intensity, as if exchanging passions through the contact. "Let's do it, Dobe ..." he whispered again in a hoarse voice.

"What if you make me want to do it?" Naruto said with a sly grin adorning his lips.

Sasuke paused before his lips formed a confident grin. "Okay." He replied briefly before he moved backwards to give him more access to touch the dominant one.

"Open your shirt, dobe." Said Sasuke pulling the black shirt that covered Naruto's body.

"Do it yourself, teme." Naruto replied with a grin, curious about what his submissive would do.

Sasuke grumbled to hear that, he pulled the shirt up, with difficulty he finally managed to get rid of the intruder shirt and throw it away where he did not take business. His breath caught when the golden-skinned body finally exposed before his eyes. His fingers stretched out, gently felt the collarbone that looked solid, the broad chest, six strong formed abdominal muscles, and all of them were wrapped in tan skin that looked very ... delicious .

"Like what you see, Sasuke?" Naruto teased with surprise.

Red pseudo directly adorned his cheeks, when Sasuke finally realized the sentence Naruto. He just mumbled 'Hn' and began to continue the action. The neck that looks solid but tempting is the first time he tasted it. Sasuke slowly licked the tan's neck, then sucked and kissed it wet.He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the red color left there. He began to move down, kissed and licked the tan colored chest, stopping when he found a small bulge and his penis was strong. His heart was beating fast, his body felt aroused and overflowing in excitement when he realized he could finally freely touch his dominant body.

Naruto only grinned a little, his hands folded behind his head, his sapphire eyes stared down, enjoying every move Sasuke made. He wondered how far the submissive dared to do it.

Sasuke began to move down, he licked, kissed, sucked, enjoyed every inch of the part he found on the body, until finally he found traces of thin blonde hair extending downward, disappearing behind black shorts. Sasuke swallowed hard, before hesitantly pulling the pants down.The masculine scent immediately burst into his nose, he kissed the first blonde pubic feather that was seen, a masculine aroma that was very thick as if hypnotizing him, telling him to do more. He licked, seized the blond feather, then moved down until he found an object that was half tightened. With one lick the object tightened perfectly.

Sasuke grinned with satisfaction, the more courageous to carry out the action, he licked the tip of the penis like an introductory greeting, then licked his side, before he finally opened his mouth and devoured the large erect object into his mouth. He also moved his head back and forth, holding the upright object, moving his tongue with sensual movements, enjoying the upright object like ice cream.

Naruto bit his lip to hold back the sigh to get out of his mouth when his virility was covered by soft warm and wet walls. The very sensual tongue movements made him swallow hard, the precum liquid began to drip from the tip of his virility, plus the friction of the teeth which sometimes added sensation, made his hands itch to squeeze the raven's mane, and overpowered the cheeky mouth who was holding his manhood roughly. But he can't lose this game, he has decided to see how far Sasuke will move, if he is tempted now, it's the same as he lost their game.

On the other hand, Sasuke felt a little annoyed, because he still could not get a response from the dominant. His hand began playing with two twin balls belonging to Naruto, while his tongue swallowed the upright object was getting more intense. He sucked the precum liquid that had dripped from the tip of the erect object firmly, then licked it slowly and sucked it again. A sigh made him look up to the front. Naruto bit his lip, acting as normal as possible to cover up his mistakes just now.

But Sasuke was sure he had heard it, he finally managed to draw a response from the dominant. With the oniks still staring intensely at the sapphire, he licked the upright object very sensually, his eyes half closed, staring glazed at the sapphire, hinting at lust through eye contact.

Naruto swallowed hard, the pleasure that spoiled his virility had skinned his control, now added Sasuke's expression that very seductively teased him, his palms squeezed tightly to hold back from being tempted by the very erotic scenery in front of him. His blond eyebrows frowned in surprise when Sasuke suddenly stopped his stomach and let go of his virility. Have you given up?

But no, Sasuke wasn't that easy. It's not Uchiha if he has to give up that easily. Sasuke smiled slyly very seductively, he moved his body to sit on the dominant lap. With the two oniks locking the two sapphires, he lifted his body. The two pairs of eyes stared intently at each other. But the sapphire widened slightly in surprise when he realized what Sasuke was doing.

Without taking his eyes off Naruto, he positioned his body right above the upright object waiting below him. He sighed softly as the tip of the upright object rubbed against his sensitive hole. With one breath, he inserted the upright object without further ado and— "Ahk!" "Mnn!" two loud moans could be heard filling the room.

"B-stupid — what is Ngnnn — damn hah — hh — narrow Ngnn—!" Naruto groaned, his manhood squeezed tightly by a very narrow wall."Don't stir - Don't!" Naruto slammed his head back, his eyes closed, while his mouth was propped up unable, Sasuke's hole really squeezed him, pain but extraordinary pleasure grabbed his lower body.

Sasuke bit his lip, his breath was held back by extreme pain, he didn't know how painful it would be. Shit. He should have prepared the hole first. Already wet, he moved his hips, moved further down, inserting a large upright object pierced into his sensitive hole. After the object is fully entered. He then moved up slowly, then with one beat, he moved down again, and –Bzzztt! - the object immediately hit the point of his prostate ...

"Ahhn!" Sasuke groaned loudly, his body curved backwards, his mouth stuck dripping saliva into his chin, his eyes closed, it felt like there was an electric shock that touched his sweet spot and an extraordinary sense of pleasure immediately stung his body. Sasuke involuntarily squeezes an upright object that is in his anal canal getting stronger, without seeing the dominant one who is tortured by his actions.

"No! —Ber — stop them — hah — my mas!" Naruto groaned, if his submissive continued to squeeze it like that, he couldn't last long.

Sasuke just smiled smugly, seeing the reaction from the dominant one. He also moved his hips again, using the help of his hand which was above the dominant chest, he raised his butt up and slammed it down. He repeated the movement many times.

"Ahh! Naru — Hya — Ahhn!" A sigh of pleasure unconsciously detached from his throat every point of his prostate was stung by the dominant, the pain began to change with pleasure, the rough friction from the upright object began to become smooth and grow faster.

"Ahk! —Hah —hh" Naruto groaned in amusement, his lower body was truly spoiled in a paradise of pleasure now, coupled with his position lying below, he had a very different scene than usual. The cheeks flush sensually, the saliva dripping from the reddened lips, the eyes half closed, and the oniks bead that looked lustfully from above, oh so erotic the scene. The Libido felt pumped many times seeing it.

Naruto almost choked on his own saliva when his manhood was suddenly squeezed again. This time the warm hole not only squeezed it firmly, it moved slowly upward without removing its grip, as if to force its upright object to come out. Naruto glared sharply at Sasuke who smiled smugly because he managed to find a way to work on the dominant one. Sasuke stretched his prostate wall and narrowed it again, making the dominant groan unclear whether due to illness or because of easement.

But Sasuke was wrong if he thought it was enough to play with his dominance.Naruto placed his hands next to his submissive thigh, helping the raven to move in their intimate activities, and when the raven moved down. Naruto intentionally slammed his manhood upward, making him stab more in, touching Sasuke's sweet spot deeper.

"Ahhhk!"Sasuke screamed loudly, his body curved backwards, his eyes closed tightly, stars as if appearing in his vision when the hard poke grabbed his point of pleasure, giving him a feeling of extraordinary pleasure. His body collapsed forward, just above the dominant chest, his breath panting, all of his energy suddenly vanished due to the extraordinary sting of pleasure.

Naruto grinned cunningly, as he managed to make the raven reach its limit. "have you given up?" teased with a grin.

Sasuke glared sharply at him, before he started moving his hips again. "Ahhn ~!" the sigh was hoarse when the prostate point was touched again, but the movement was not as fast as before. His body felt tired, he did not know doing this would greatly drain his stamina like this. Sasuke looked up to look at the sapphire in front of him. "Naruto ..." he complained in a tone like whining.

Naruto raised one of his blond eyebrows in surprise, but he decided not to open his mouth and wait for the raven to finish his sentence.

Sasuke bit his lips softly, his lips slightly bent like a child who was sulking. He turned his face away, with a red color still attached to their intimate activities. Sasuke glanced again forward to stare at the sapphire with hesitation. Then he finally said softly "I'm tired ..."

Now! - As if there was a lightning strike, the libido parameters suddenly exploded because they had exceeded the limit. Both sapphires disappeared behind the blond mane, and Naruto's body began to tremble.

"Naruu ...?" Sasuke with an innocent face whined again, his face bent like a child. Oh, Sasuke, if only you knew what your expression was like now, acted like a child, and put on a sullen expression that was so sweet like that, plus sweat and pseudo-red that completely adorned his face so erotic. Ohh ... you just woke the savage demon Sasuke ...

One strong urge really shocked Sasuke, his body suddenly crashed to touch the mattress hard, his legs suddenly lifted up and put on a shoulder, both of them wide open when—

"Ahhhk ~!" a sharp sting touched the prostate point. Sasuke groaned loudly, as an upright object poked his sweet spot many times, even piercing deeper than before. His eyes closed, unable to enjoy the extraordinary pleasure that had struck his body many times.

Naruto licked his lips, then grinned slyly. The two sapphires sparkle lustful views. He also moved his hips faster, poking the sweet hole of the raven mercilessly. A feeling of pleasure bursts through his body. The libido will increase the pleasure he feels.

"Ahh! Naru — delicious — Nggnn ~! - very — ahh — hh is delicious—!" Sasuke sighed, the precum liquid dripping from the tip of his virility, indicating he would not last much longer.

"Yeah ... your hole is so good Sasuke ... it's very delicious ..." Naruto sighed hoarsely, enjoying their hot struggle, he kissed the raven's neck, licked it slowly before he moved up and crushed the raven's tiny red lips. His tongue entered into the warm mouth, holding one and only contents, his favorite sweet taste immediately melted in his mouth. Naruto wrapped his tongue around the tongue of the raven, twisted the tongue with sensual movements, then sucked it.

"Mmmp — Naru — Ah! —Old — mmph — I want it to go out — mmpph!" Sasuke confused not clear, his sigh was interrupted by the hot fondling made by the dominant on his lips. Sasuke could no longer decide which was better — the kiss — or the hard poke that touched his prostate — or maybe both. His body will not last long, the precum liquid has dripped profusely, asking to be released as soon as possible.

"Naru — Ahh! K-out mmph! I want — Ahh!" Sasuke groaned hoarsely, the fingers of his hand began to move stroking his own manhood, wanting to immediately reach his climax.

Naruto grinned smallly, licking his red lips swollen from his actions. He shifted to the side, licking the raven's ears before whispering in a very seductive hoarse voice. "Then come out Sasuke ~"

"AHHN ~!" Sasuke screamed loudly when his manhood came out without warning, the sentence from the dominant seemed to give him an order. The clear liquid gushed out, falling to wet his own stomach. His body was limp when he reached his climax. He gasped when his sensitive hole was suddenly poked again, making him remember that his dominance still hadn't reached climax. The pleasure that comes from the poke makes his virility rise again.

Naruto grinned with satisfaction at the raven. Without slowing down his movements poking Sasuke's sweet hole, he crushed the tiny lips once more. Liquid precum has dripped from the tip of his virility, he knows he won't last long. He took off their fondling and changed to kiss the milk-skinned neck. His eyes closed as he explored the pleasant feeling he had gotten from their hot struggle.

Sasuke's breath panting became heavy mixed with sigh. Sasuke glanced towards the dominant. With his eyes still closed, Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips again, but only a gentle touch, before he moved to kiss the Raven's cheeks, then the nose, and the last licked the tears that had trickled there. The tan petals opened again, showing a sapphire that was still filled with lust. Naruto raised an eyebrow with a question mark when he found the oniks staring fixedly. Naruto only grinned a little and took off their eye contact. He moved his hips harder, wanted to immediately release his climax, one of his hands moved to touch the virility of the raven and began to shake it.

On the other hand, the oniks bead still stared at him. Sasuke raised one of his hands, his finger gently touching the three lines on the dominant cheek. "Naruto ..." the name was released with a volume that was so soft from his mouth.

"Naruto ..." he called softly again, his other hand also rose and touched the tanned face in front of him.

"Naruto ..." he called again, now harder, his hands cupping his dominant face, making him turn and look at the raven. Naruto stared at the two oniks who were still staring at him closely with a clueless look. Sasuke was silent, the two oniks met with sapphire, they stared at each other intensely, as if trying to read each other's thoughts through the contact. Then it happened, Sasuke's breath caught, as he saw the dominant pale red lips slightly curved to form a thin but very beautiful smile. Ah ... that smile ...

The feeling of tickling immediately spread on his stomach, his chest tightened and his heart beat fast. Just a smile, but being able to make his feelings jump up and down with joy like this. His face was heating up, the butterflies in his stomach were tickling, being wandering around was not clear everywhere. Sasuke opened his mouth but returned to close it tightly. His heart beat frantically when he saw the two sapphires in front of him finally released their eye contact, and the beautiful smile had begun to disappear. The butterfly, which tickled the fun before, became flying in panic, not wanting the feeling of joy to disappear from his chest, Sasuke unconsciously opened his lips again and—

"I like you ..." the sentence slipped from his lips ...

... and Naruto ... stopped moving ... His sapphire beads widened wide, his body seemed to freeze when he heard the raven's sentence.

Sasuke bit his lip a little panicked. He took a deep breath before making Naruto stare at him with his hands. "I like you Naruto ..." he said again in a soft voice.

Naruto was still silent, the two sapphires widened in disbelief at the raven, he did not move even when Sasuke gently kissed his lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes, slowly absorbing the soft lips. He also unlinked their lips, then opened his eyelids, showing the oniks bead which now looked calmer and more confident. His lips curved thinly to form a gentle smile. "I like you Naruto ..." he said softly but full of confidence.

"I really like you, so please ..." he said softly, his fingers gently caressing the dominant cheek, the two oniks gazing sincerely at the sapphire in front of him, pouring out all his feelings on his black luster. Sasuke took a breath before saying ...

"Can you ... you ... be ... my mate ...?"

Naruto's breath caught hearing. He opened his lips but closed it tightly again. Silence began to envelop, when none of them spoke, they just stared at each other, and the dark bead ... they radiated sincerity, all feelings, sincerity, warmth, love bounced there. Naruto swallowed hard. The two sapphires faded, his head bowed and his face vanished behind his blond mane. Naruto placed his head at the crossing of Sasuke's neck and shoulders, his hands moved sideways, hugging the raven's body, and his lips formed a very bitter flat line.

"Naruto ...?" Sasuke called, staring in confusion at his strange behavior.

But Naruto did not answer, the blond youth only held the raven tighter.

"Hey old man! Why are you still here ?!" Tsunade yelled at the long-haired white man who was a few meters in front of him.

"Ah ... I'm just sitting ..." Jiraiya replied with a grin.

"That's not it, idiot! I thought you had gone looking for 'that child'!" Tsunade growled, hitting his best friend's head.

"Oh about that ... well ... there is something that interests me here ..." Jiraiya replied with a grimace, his hands rubbing his head which began to bump.

"Don't say it's about girls, damn grandfather! We don't have time to take care of your dirty hobbies." Tsunade glared at him.

"Hehe ... that's about that too ..." he said grinning and immediately got a hit from the Tsunade.

"Cough ... m-I mean it's not that ... it's about 'that kid' too, there's something I want to make sure of here ..." Jiraiya moaned in pain, his hand stroking the bump on his head which now piled two.

"What do you mean..?" Tsunade asked confusedly

"Hmm ... hey Tsunade, I hear there's a match practice now?" Jiraiya asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Tsunade looked confused at the white-haired man before answering "Why? Does it have anything to do with the child we are looking for?"

"Hmm ... maybe ... you will understand, what if we go there? I think you will understand better if you see it directly ..." Jiraiya said convolutedly.

Tsunade looked at him increasingly confused, but decided not to comment and walked towards the main square where the match was held.

"We can see them from here ..." Tsunade said, guiding her best friend to approach the side of the fence. Right now they are on one of the roofs of the building located on the side of the field, from above they can see the knights who are practicing in the field clearly.

"So what do you want to show?" Tsunade asked directly to the point.

"Hmm ..." Jiraiya muttered for a moment like he was thinking about something. His eyes glanced at the knight gangs in the field. "Hey, Tsunade, have you met His Majesty the Crown Prince before?"

"We're talking about Minato's child, right?" Tsunade asked a little confused, which only a gentle nod from her friend only responded. "You know that I've been outside the kingdom for decades. I'm not even here when the massacre happened."

"So you haven't seen it before?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Not." Tsunade shook her head.

"Well, I actually only only saw it once. That was when he was five years old. I think if we meet now, that kid might not remember me." Jiraiya replied as she remembered when she met the boy many years ago.

"But that's not what you want to talk about isn't it? What do you mean actually, old man?" Tsunade said a little annoyed at her convoluted friend.

Jiraiya paused for a moment, his eyes glancing towards the knight's horde, as if he were looking for someone. "Do you still remember the boy we talked about a few days ago?"

"Huh? You mean the Uzumaki boy?"

"Right, his name is Naruto." Jiraiya turned towards Tsunade as if she was indicating something.

Tsunade stared in confusion at him, before his eyes widened slightly when he found out what his best friend meant. "Wait, would you say that the boy is His Majesty the Crown Prince ?! Just because they have the same name, does not mean he is that child! There are many small children out there who also use that name in honor of His Majesty. Besides That, the boy is very weak. The possibility is very small, Jiraiya. " Said Tsunade did not agree.

"No. Not only that. That's not what I meant." Jiraiya shook her head slowly.

"Then? Stop rambling Old Man!" snapped Tsunade feeling like she wanted to know right away.

Jiraiya turned towards the field again, then raised her hand to point to something — no, maybe more precisely someone. "Look at the kid." He said pointing at the blond young man who was standing on the side of the field with the other knights.

Tsunade looked over, one of his eyebrows raised, but decided not to say anything and waited for his best friend to continue his sentence.

"Uzumaki Naruto. That is the name isn't it?" Jiraiya asked, which was answered by a nod by Tsunade.

"Didn't that kid remind you of someone?" he asked again turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade twisted her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes narrowed at the blond youth they were talking about, her brain immediately turned around trying to find something that could remind him of someone, and ... ... her eyes widened. He turned quickly to his friend. "You mean ... him? B-but ... t-it's impossible ... why didn't I realize it ...?" He said, not breathing, not believing what he had just realized.

"Right. Isn't that kid very similar to Minato?"

"... bro ... to ..."

"... ruto!"

"Naruto!"

"OI, NARUTO!" Kiba snapped loudly, successfully making the summoned startled in surprise.

Naruto blinked repeatedly, and looked at Kiba in shock. " D-dog breath! Why are you screaming like that, jerk!" Naruto replied furiously, his hands stroking the victim's ears.

"What! That's your own fault! Why are you daydreaming in the middle of training like this, stupid!" growled Kiba scolding him.

"I'm not daydreaming!" Naruto replied, bending his face.

"Yeah, right, you just didn't answer even though I called you many times." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm just thinking about something ..." Naruto replied irritably.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Chouji suddenly joined in.

Naruto turned to the brown-haired young man, then glanced at the field as his mind floated back to the problem in his head. "No ... nothing ..." he muttered softly, making his two friends raise eyebrows in surprise at him. Unusually the blonde youth looked very quiet.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders unconcerned, and immediately spoke of something else. "Hey, by the way, Sasuke is sick? Do you think the pain is severe, he has never been seen again in our routine practice ..." he asked who was.

"I don't know, maybe it's because he's busy with royal affairs ..." Chouji muttered in retaliation.

"That's right! He must be just an excuse! How could a demon be as great as he can get sick! At least he is just lazy to take part in training!" Kiba's sneer was jealous.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto winked in confusion, when he caught the faintest talk of his two friends.

"Huh, you're a team with him, you don't know , period , Blondie !" Kiba sneered again.

"What do you mean, dog mutt ?!" Naruto glared irritably at him.

"Naruto, you don't know? Kurenai-sensei also just told us earlier." Said Chouji stopping the fight between the two friends.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand at all." Naruto complained irritably.

"Sasuke is sick, or at least that's what Kurenai-sensei was notifying." Kiba's slash.

"He's just not feeling well, isn't he? Not sick."

"It's the same! He must just want to skip training!"

"Wait a minute, Sasuke? You mean Your Majesty the Crown Prince?" Naruto repeated confusedly.

"Of course, is there more Sasuke here?" Kiba's sneer replied.

"Huh? But, isn't he in ... here ..." Naruto's words drifted to the end, as his sapphire eyes could not find the raven youth figure anywhere in their training ground. His eyebrows twitched in confusion, he rolled his eyes to the right and left, checked the field again to look for the raven. But, nil, he can't find it anywhere.

Naruto turned towards the two friends, and stared in confusion. "Sasuke ... really ... kit ...?" he asked incredulously . 'But yesterday he ...'

"It's strange! He must be just looking for excuses!" sneered Kiba

"But right, we don't know, maybe he really is sick, Kiba." Chouji replied.

Naruto just paused, his eyes watching the two friends chatting, but his mind drifted somewhere. 'Sasuke is sick ...?'

"Uzumaki! Hey, Uzumaki Naruto!" someone suddenly called his name.

Naruto blinked in surprise, then turned towards the sound. Kurenai glared angrily at him and walked over. "Stop daydreaming and hurry to the middle of the field!" he snapped

"Huh? U-for what, sensei ?!" he asked confusedly, making the intersection appear on Kurenai's temple.

"Dude! Now it's your turn to practice the match ..." Kiba whispered to him.

"Huh?"Naruto blinked in confusion, then glanced at the center of the field, where Neji was standing there waiting for him. "Oh, ah, ehehehehehe sorry sensei, I'm going there now hehehe ..." Naruto grinned embarrassed, his hands rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, now it's Naruto's turn to fight Neji. Remember this is just training, okay? As was the rule, you can only use taijutsu techniques. Any questions?" Kurenai said with a sigh, glancing at the two demons who had stood in the middle of the field and getting ready.

"Neji versus Naruto? Pfft, this is already the result!" someone suddenly commented

"Right! I'm sorry for Naruto who got Neji as his opponent ..." someone else replied.

"Didn't Neji feel sorry for having to resist his ability to fight Naruto?" other demons joined in giggling.

Naruto glared irritably at the demons who said it or mocked him weakly. He bent his lips, and folded his hands in front of his chest. He turned to Neji who was standing in front of him. The brunette young man just sighed in response, he smiled with great confidence as his eyes met Naruto's sapphire.

"Well, are you ready Naruto?" asked Neji stale, his lips forming a grin.

"Huh, of course! I will definitely defeat you!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Ahem!" Kurenai cleared his throat loudly to attract everyone's attention to him. "Are you ready?" he asked the two knights in the middle of the field.

Kurenai smiled smugly as the two knights nodded firmly. "Well, the training starts from ... now!" he shouted, starting their match.

The atmosphere immediately became tense, the wind blew around the two demons who were competing. Not a single one of them moved, their eyes looked at each other as if they were looking for an opening to start the first attack, or waited for one of them to attack first. Neji began to put on his defensive horses, making the tension even more complicated, and Naruto, he showed his typical grin before—

'Well, lets have fun, then ...' Naruto's mind lunged forward towards Neji.

Neji smiled confidently, he could see Naruto's movements clearly. Like slow motion, Naruto slammed his fist into Neji's face, which was quickly pushed aside by the brunette to the side with his palm. But not only was Naruto's attack, he quickly kicked his left leg towards Neji's stomach, which also ended up brushed by the brunette's hand. Not yet had time to launch another attack, Naruto cheated when it was Neji's turn to kick his stomach. Naruto was slammed back hard.

Naruto coughed pain from the kick. He stood staggering, wiped his face and looked up. Grin still stuck to his face before then he lunged again towards Neji.

"That fool!" Sakura patted her forehead to see the stupidity of her teammates who attacked carelessly, without even thinking of an attack strategy.

As before, Naruto thrust his fist into Neji's face, but Neji, who had already gotten used to Naruto's movements, brushed it off easily with the defense of his hand. The two demons are like playing games, one is attacking in a row and reckless while the one is defending the attack. Naruto put his hand to Neji's chest, then turned his body to kick his legs into the berunette's stomach. Neji gasped in surprise at the sudden elbow movement, but he could still see a kick that would hit the stomach and swiftly jump back and avoid it.

They paused for a moment to catch their breath, Neji grinned at the blond young man in front of him who now looked exhausted. "Are you tired, Naruto?" he taunted with a grin.

"Huh, don't hope!" Naruto shouted loudly, before lunging again towards the brunette.

Neji moved his face to the side exactly one second when Naruto's punch was about to hit his cheek. He avoids the other faces, then takes a turn to attack Naruto. He grinned with satisfaction when his punch hit the blonde, had not had time to feel relieved, he slightly missed when Naruto used the opportunity to kick Neji's stomach making him fall backwards. But Neji is smarter, he uses his sloping position, to do backward rolling, and uses his body spike, he rests on his hands and slams his foot hard towards Naruto's chin.

Naruto staggered back due to the heavy blow that hit his chin. He shook his head quickly to restore his consciousness, then lunged forward. 'Hmmm, it's not bad either, at least I don't need to overpower my physical strength ...' his mind was covered with his typical grin.

Naruto punched his fist as the first punch, then continued his other fist. Neji moved quickly to avoid the fist, the defense of his hand never escaped the blow that almost hit his face. The brunette twisted his body when a kick slid from the side of his body, then used the rotation to kick Naruto. Neji chuckled in annoyance when his kick was almost thin, but he didn't make sense and used his hand and threw it at Naruto's chest.

Naruto pushed a few backwards. He put on a face in pain and rubbed his chest. With a glaring look, he lunged again, slamming his fist into Neji's face. Neji, who had seen his movements, easily brushed aside the fist attack. He shifted his head to the right as another fist appeared to aim at his right cheek, then used his palm to brush away the fist that had aimed at his movement to turn sideways. He gasped slightly as the fist's impulse that hit his hand was stronger than he thought, making him move back two steps back.

'Oops ... almost too much ...' Naruto's mind let slip using his inner energy. He held back his body to avoid reflexively as Neji slammed his fist into his face. He was displaced to the ground a few meters back.

Neji's eyebrows twisted a little when she felt like she had missed something when she saw Naruto's movements being hit. But the thought was immediately brushed aside when he saw Naruto immediately lunging at him again.

With almost the same movements, Naruto slammed his fist into Neji's face, which was easily ignored and avoided by the brunette. Naruto, who was not deterrent, immediately used his legs to kick Neji. But the brunette had guessed the move and was swiftly pushed aside with his palm, which was then continued with his attack. Naruto's movements that suddenly became quick to dodge his punch shocked him, Neji who was still advancing due to punching forward, gasped as Naruto suddenly turned around and launched a kick. Her lavender eyes widened when she realized her body had not had the chance to move to avoid the kick. But a few seconds before the kick hit him, Naruto's steady attack suddenly seemed to be restrained and replaced with a random kick which only hit him thinly.The change in movement was very thin and visible, but Neji was sure he saw Naruto doing it on purpose. He immediately jumped a few meters back and kept his distance. His eyes narrowed, probing towards his opponent.

Naruto cursed inwardly when he let go again. He hoped Neji would not realize his mistake. He might be able to reduce the power of his chakra if this is a ninjutsu exercise, different from taijutsu. His body was deeply attached to martial arts, he was really troubled to hold his body moving reflexively.

Not wanting to be too visible, he lunged again forward. Naruto cast his fist forward, which Neji immediately brushed aside. An easy punch hit his face when Neji returned his attack. Naruto was pushed a few steps back, but he immediately lunged again. He slammed his fist into Neji's left cheek, which was immediately avoided again. But the other blows quickly followed. Naruto's sapphire eyes suddenly widened when his fist that was floating in the air suddenly let out a flare of fire in a very instant. The fire that suddenly appeared was very short but seemed to be captured clearly by Neji who was only a few inches away from him. The lavender eyes widened in surprise, he quickly brushed the fist aside. Naruto is aware of that mistake,immediately launched another attack to cover it. He kicked his legs forward, but the brunette had guessed it and quickly prepared to brush it aside. Neji gasped in surprise when he saw the kick suddenly overflowing the fire chakra in an instant and immediately disappeared as he had seen in the fist. Neji brushed off the kick quickly then returned Naruto's attack with his kick. Naruto slammed a few meters back when the kick hit him.Neji brushed off the kick quickly then returned Naruto's attack with his kick. Naruto slammed a few meters back when the kick hit him.Neji brushed off the kick quickly then returned Naruto's attack with his kick. Naruto slammed a few meters back when the kick hit him.

'Just now ... what was that?' Neji thought confused and shocked. 'Naruto doesn't like to use it intentionally ... but fire chakra ...?' He thought getting confused, the blond youth in front of him should only have a wind elemental chakra. At least that's what he remembers ... but ...

On the other hand, without anyone's knowledge there— 'Fuck!' Naruto cursed in annoyance, he moaned and woke up from his evicted place. With a staggering movement he stood on his feet. His head lowered, staring wide at his hands. He could feel his chakra flowing unstable there. 'Shit!'He cursed again in his heart, his teeth tightly gritted. He made one big mistake. No, not because he was released using chakra. He didn't even have the intention to use the chakra at all. And he is also sure that it will not be possible to escape using chakra like this. But just now ... Damn. This happens again. The chakra on his body again became very unstable. But why should it happen at a time like this ?! When he must be able to control all his chakra to cover his strength. Shit.He really made a big mistake. If you know it will be like this, he shouldn't have extended his fight with Neji.

Naruto glanced at the demons around him, they did not seem to realize his mistake had released the fire chakra. Kurenai also didn't seem to see it because it still hadn't stopped the match. But Neji ... the brunette young man couldn't not see him. This is bad, he must immediately pretend to lose this match before his chakra becomes increasingly unstable and overflowing without control.

Neji narrowed her eyes at Naruto. He put on the horses to stand and waited for the blond young man to attack first, and as expected Naruto ran forward to attack him. He shifted to the side and brushed off the punch that led to his face then launched a counterattack with his fist. His eyebrows twisted slightly when his attack was easy about Naruto, different from before. The next attack was the same, Neji took the opportunity to attack Naruto with a succession, he attacked each vulnerable point on the blond youth's body, neck, stomach, chest, hands, feet, Neji making sure to attack all parts of it. Her lavender eyes widened wide when she realized something, something very instant and visible, but she was sure she had seen Naruto smile very thinly.

Naruto bounced back as Neji struck his final blow. He decided to use the opportunity to pretend to be defeated. He moaned in pain and was displaced on the ground. From the corner of his eye he glanced at Kurenai to make sure the woman saw him in pain and unable to continue the match. But one thing he didn't expect was Neji who was moving towards him.

"Are you done?" Kurenai asked to approach the two demons, trying to stop the fight. "Then the winner is—"

"Wait." Said Neji to stop him. He stopped right beside Naruto and glared at him. "Wake up. I know you just pretended to be Naruto." he said, not like it.

'Shit.' Rut Naruto in the heart. He curled up in pain while trying to stand up, pretending to be as good as possible so that he could no longer move. "W-What do you mean— cough — you Neji?" he said with a cough.

Neji narrowed his eyes and pulled Naruto to his feet by gripping his jacket. "Don't underestimate me. I can see you're holding back your strength." His sigh was angry. "I don't want to win because you pretended to lose." He took off his grip and pushed Naruto's body back.

Naruto was pushed back a few steps staggeringly. "H-hey, this is just training, you don't need to be as serious as this ..." he said moaning in pain.

"The match is still a match. I don't want to win in this way. You have insulted my pride." Neji replied coldly.

'Pride fucking.' groaned Naruto in his heart. He also decided to use the last method. He raised one of his hands up and turned towards Kurenai. "Sensei, I'm not strong, please hen—"

"No. We are still not finished." cut Neji quickly. He held the horses enduring and grinning slyly at Naruto, as if to say 'You can't run away from me.'

Naruto cursed irritably. He gritted his teeth firmly when he felt the flow of his chakra overflowing again unstable. He really had to stop the fight, before something got worse. Naruto sighed to cover up the panic in his mind. He stared back at Neji, but he didn't move at all. He just stood waiting for the brunette young man to attack.

Neji raised one eyebrow at that. He also decided to take the bait and attack forward. He gritted his teeth when his punch was easy about Naruto. "Stop pretending to be a jerk." His sigh was angry before launching another attack on Naruto's chest which also easily hit him. Naruto was pushed back a few, and coughed as a result of the attack. Naruto rubbed his mouth and grinned a little. "What do you mean? I can't fight anymore." He replied in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

"I'll make you be serious then." Neji replied with a sly grin. He also launched another attack. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise when he felt the killing aura from his opponent, his body reflexively avoided the attack that was about to hit his neck. He jumped a few steps back, and narrowed his eyes towards Neji.

"I told you I'd be serious right?" said Neji grinning slyly, replying to the question he got from Naruto's gaze. He moved again to launch an attack.

Naruto cursed inwardly, his body again moving reflexively avoiding Neji's attack. The killing aura coming out of the brunette young man made his body automatically alert. This time their position was turned upside down, Neji who attacked with a streak while Naruto continued to move to avoid it.

"Hey, is this just me or their battle becomes more tense?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"You're right, I've never seen Neji that serious ..." Ino replied in a whisper, his body cringed a bit when he saw Neji's thin sharp attack on Naruto's face.

Neji cursed in annoyance, none of his attacks hit Naruto's body, just grazing thinly. How fast is this Naruto movement when serious? No, he doesn't think so. He still didn't feel Naruto being serious, his movements were still messy and half-hearted. The attack was still not enough to attract the seriousness of the blond youth. But if it's still half, he's already this fast, actually how strong is Naruto?

"Stop dodging and attack me jerk!" Neji hissed angrily, she elbowed the blonde young man's chest, but his attack could be held by Naruto's hands. But that was what Neji was aiming for, when the young man could not move, he took the opportunity to spin his body and cast a swing from the side to the blond youth's body.

But Naruto had guessed it, he quickly held the kick with one of his hands. Neji cursed in annoyance at his body locked, one of his hands and feet tightly locked by Naruto. But he didn't make sense, using the lock as a support and lifting his left leg which was still stuck to the ground. The sudden kick managed to hit Naruto's head hard. Naruto was displaced to the ground due to the kick, the still locked Neji fell along with him. But he immediately got up and glanced at his opponent to see his condition.

Naruto wiped his face and glared irritably at him, which only Neji grinned with satisfaction because his attack had hit. Naruto immediately stood up when he saw Neji lunging forward again. He held back the kick that aimed at his stomach with his hand, then shook away as a fist struck his face. He moved away again when Neji fired another punch from the opposite direction. The attacking and defensive movements began to irritate Naruto. He twisted his body when a kick flew again aimed at his stomach, then Naruto quickly spun around and nudged Neji.

Neji gasped in surprise, pushed back a few steps due to the sudden attack. He coughed for a while before deciding to crash again. His lips formed a satisfied grin as he managed to get Naruto to attack him.

Naruto dodged to the side when an attack aimed at his head. He held Neji's punch with his left hand, then dodged when Neji launched another punch. Not wanting to linger anymore, Naruto decided to attack. He threw a fist at the brunette's body, but a few seconds before the blow hit Neji's body, the chakra suddenly overflowed again. He automatically stopped, holding back the blow, his eyes wide open. But Neji didn't realize it and quickly kicked Naruto hard. Naruto who was still surprised at his extremely unstable chakra, his body moved reflexively holding back the kick with his hand, then his foot automatically launched an attack. The movement is like slow motion in his sapphire eyes,he widened wide when he realized what he was doing, no, not because of the kick he did. But the kick fired fire and—Buagh! - very quickly and forcefully hit the opponent's stomach.

Neji slammed very hard, crashing into one of the demons standing around the field while watching their match. The entire pair of eyes in the field widened in surprise at the powerful attack on Neji.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted frantically and immediately approached his friend.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Neji coughed, his eyes wide open when he saw blood coming out of his mouth, and his stomach ... his body was severely burnt from the kick. He looked up to look at Naruto and his eyes widened to become more shocked ...

The entire pair of eyes there followed his movements and turned towards the blond youth who was still standing in the middle of the field, just like Neji, they were wide-eyed in shock when they saw the blond young man.

Naruto stared silently at his hands. His chakra was overflowing uncontrollably, and his legs were still firing. He cursed in annoyance at how many times he tried, his chakra still couldn't be controlled. They continue to overflow unstable.

"Naruto ...!" a voice suddenly called out in a tone that trembled in fear.

Naruto glanced softly at the voice. Sakura stared in horror at her, her green eyes widened in shock, then one of her hands moved with trembling, pointing at her. "N-naruto ... e-tail ... you ..." he said stumbling.

"Tail...?"

Naruto looked behind his body, his sapphire eyes widened in shock when he saw ...

... the four pieces of his golden feathered tail guerrilla behind his body ...

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto cursed irritably, his body very quickly moved away from anyone who could see it now. Four of his tails still moving wildly behind his body with the fire chakra which still overflowed up and down were not clear. After he realized what had happened, Naruto immediately ran away from the field, avoiding questions or words that might be directed at him because of his sudden change of body. He should be a weak demon, not even a four-tailed demon like this. Shit!

But maybe he should be a little grateful because only four tails are out of control. If all the tails appear. His position must have been checkmate. A tail can be used to indicate a demon's strength, the more tails a demon has, the stronger the demon will be. But that's not the only thing he's worried about. His identity can be revealed if anyone knows he is a fox with nine tails, just like his parents. Shit.

After making sure the surroundings were safe, Naruto stopped in the middle of the forest which was quite far from the Palace. He grit his teeth when his chakra still can't be controlled. The flow of his chakra continued to overflow up and down uncontrollably. Even now the nails start to stretch to form claws.

"FUCK!" Naruto growled angrily, his hand struck a tree with a sound - BAM! - which was very loud. The blast of fire came out together with the blow, causing the tree to fall and burn.

It felt like he wanted to run amok and vent his anger now. Everyone now can't think of him as a weak demon after seeing his tail. This is all because of the chakra that suddenly lost control like this! Shit.

Oh, if you ask what is happening to his body, to be honest, Naruto doesn't know.

This happened since two months ago, since they did the mission. Initially it wasn't this bad, the chakra was only fluctuating unstable, but it still could be controlled easily. But the more days, the flow of his chakra became increasingly chaotic and sometimes out of control, making his body sometimes emit fire, but not as bad as it is now to make it lose control of its tail.

Naruto really didn't know what was happening to his body. He had turned his brain as hard as possible to find out the cause. But, nil, he didn't find a single one. Not because of something he ate when carrying out a mission, not because of a monster attack he got during a mission, or whatever it was that had happened to him lately. Then sick? That's the most unlikely reason, his body has never been sick, injured and bleeding is still possible but sick? That doesn't happen to him.

Then what is happening to his body? If he finds out, he won't be as confused and panicked like this, Goddamn it.

If he knew his chakra problems would make him run out like this, he should have sealed his strength from the moment he realized there was something strange about his body's chakra. Shit.Now he can't even restore it as before. The flow of the chakra continues to overflow up and down very unstable and messy, like something is pulled and then release it again. Continue like that, as if the chakra is being used unstable. Wait, use it?

The two blonde eyebrows twisted. The only person who has access to using his chakra besides himself is ...

... Sasuke ...?

The sapphire eyes widened wide. Sasuke? Is Sasuke the cause? But why, what is the young man doing with his chakra. God damn it.

A loud noise made him turn quickly. "Who?!" he shouted to anyone who hid from behind the bushes. "Show yourself, jerk!" he growled angrily, his hands clenched tightly, he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to disturb him now.

The bushes rumbled due to one's movements. After a while, the bushes opened up showing someone ... no, but the red-haired young man ...

"What do you want, Gaara?" Naruto hissed coldly.

"Naruto." Gaara nodded slowly, his green eyes glancing at the four guerrilla still behind Naruto's body. He smiled thinly. "I thought you always hid your strength, Naruto."

"And I told you to stop your curiosity, Gaara." Naruto replied coldly, he folded his hands in front of his chest and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Didn't I say that I would make you mine?" Gaara replied calmly, walking slowly over to the blond young man in front of him.

"Too bad, I'm not interested." Naruto replied shortly.

"Why ?! I have a strong enough power. A strong demon only deserves a strong one. I'm the one who deserves to be your partner Naruto." said Gaara to him, he stopped right in front of Naruto, staring intently at the sapphire in front of him.

"You only want strength." Naruto replied coldly.

"No. I want you, Naruto." Gaara said confidently, her hand reached out to touch her cheek with three scratches in front of her.

"Don't touch me jerk." Naruto said coldly, shaking off Gaara's hand from his face.

"Is this because of that jerk Prince ?!" Gaara replied coldly, stopping Naruto's movement to leave him.

"You like him do not you? You're always together. It's not fair! You did not even give me a chance. I'm sure I can beat it in terms of strength. Therefore bi" sentence abruptly truncated when -Brak! - her body suddenly crashed into a tree hard dihentakan behind.

"Noisy." Naruto's sigh was angry, gripping Gaara's neck firmly. The red-haired young man had wrongly bothered him now. His anger can really explode at any time now.

"You like it, Naruto." Gaara said quietly, not intimidated by the growling of the blond youth in front of him.

"That's none of your business jerk!" Naruto slammed his fist right next to Gaara's head, his sapphire eyes blurred mixed with red, then turned blue again, changing colors very unstable.

Gaara widened in shock when he saw that the blond's four tails now grew, not just four. But now there are seven feathered golden tails with wild guerrillas there, with the flaming fire rising and falling. He swallowed heavily, and his heart beat in panic, the blond youth's chakra aura now piled many times over before.

Naruto growled furiously, staring fiercely at the young man tattooed 'Ai' in front of him. The chakra on his body increasingly fluttered uncontrollably following his anger. The fangs and claws start sharply tapering. He chuckled irritably when the fire began to emerge from his hands. He immediately moved back away from Gaara. His hands clenched tightly, trying to stop the flow of his chakra. " Shit ." Rotate it hard.

"N-naru—" Gaara's words were cut as the ruby-mixed sapphire eyes glared at him. Gaara swallowed hard and decided to be quiet, feeling his life was in danger if he tried to speak a word.

Naruto said nothing. He glared at Gaara before turning away leaving the place very quickly, leaving Gaara still in shock to see him.

Unknown to the two demons, from behind a tree someone grinned slyly. His eyes sharply paid attention to the two demons in front of him. He turned and walked away, without causing a single sound. Her lips opened to give a very soft voice.

"Danzo-sama will be very happy to hear this ..." Sai said with a small grin.

"Hueek—!"

"Cough — why — haah — hah—!"

Fluussshhhh—!

Sasuke wiped his mouth with his hand, he held his mouth when he felt the contents of his stomach force him to come out again. He took an empty glass near the sink and quickly filled it with water. He drank the water quickly and rinsed it, then threw it away. He took the water again and rinsed again, continuing to do so until the sour and disgusting taste in his mouth vanished. He took more water then swallowed quickly.

Sasuke looked up, staring at the reflection of the face that looked very pale and sad from behind the mirror. He gritted his teeth and –Prang! - the glass became a victim and the smash broke mercilessly where ever.

He lowered his head, looked at his own body, his hands stretched forward, floating uncertainly in front of his stomach. His hands were clenched and began to tremble. Her tightly closed lips began to vibrate.

Sasuke swallowed hard, and immediately moved from his place. His head was shaken very quickly, eager to feel the thought of being haunted by him now. 'Not. This is not possible. This is not possible. This can't happen 'the sentence kept spinning in his head.

He opened the bathroom door without any effort. His body really felt very weak. His head was very dizzy, and nausea continued to attack his body. He walked very sluggishly toward his bed.

"Sasuke." The familiar familiar baritone's voice suddenly sounded very shocking.

Sasuke turned towards the sound, staring in surprise at the blond young man who was standing by the window of his room. "Naruto ... what are you doing here ...?" he said almost silent.

Sasuke gasped as his body was suddenly pulled and pushed against the wall. He turned around and stared in surprise when he found two arms locked him against the wall, and those sapphire eyes ... looked at him very coldly ...

Naruto glanced at the raven, looking at his appearance from top to bottom then up again. Sasuke's pale body reminded him of Kiba's sentence saying that Sasuke was sick. But that's not the purpose of coming here. There is something he wants to make sure now.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said in a cold tone, staring at the oniks who saw him confused.

"W-What do you mean, dobe?" Sasuke said, staring back at the sapphire in front of him irritated Hey, he wasn't the one here. He didn't even know why the blond youth suddenly came up with a face like he wanted to take a fight like that.

Sasuke tried to push Naruto's body away from him, but damn it, the blond youth's body was really sturdy, plus his energy was now gone somewhere from yesterday.

"Don't pretend, jerk!" growled Naruto angry, the chakra he had managed to calm down now began to overflow again unstable.

"What are you talking about, Baka! I don't understand!" Sasuke growled back

"This!" Naruto growled, showing his unstable overflowing chakra in his hand. "You must have done something to my body — no, my chakra! You're the only person who has access to do it!"

Sasuke widened in shock, staring at the fire coming up and down in Naruto's fist. "W-What do you mean ?! Just because I'm submissive doesn't mean I'm the one who did it! I never used your chakra except during the battle on yesterday's mission!" he protested, which was immediately returned with a hard hit right next to his head. The wall was cracked due to the blow.

"Do you really know nothing?" Naruto hissed coldly.

Sasuke swallowed hard, he bit his lips hard and shook his head slowly. The sharp gaze of his dominance made him unable to make a sound.

Naruto stared at him sharply, their eyes staring intensely at each other. Naruto probed Sasuke's expression for a moment, trying to find a lie from behind the onix. He snapped his lips angrily, before turning and walking away toward the window. "Tch." His sniff was annoyed before he jumped out of the window, leaving Sasuke still staring at him.

After Naruto vanished from sight, Sasuke's body slumped to the floor, one of his hands raised and moved to cover his mouth which began to open due to shock. His eyes glanced at his other hand. He can see the chakra flow that is also turbulent unstable, exactly the same as the dominant one. The two oniks are increasingly widening in shock, showing expressions of disbelief, panic, confusion, and fear, which constantly flare up from behind the black bead.

Then he looked down, looked at his body — no, maybe it would be more appropriate to say, looking at his flat stomach as usual. Sasuke bit his lips hard, staring down. His hands unknowingly moved forward, and felt his stomach, and the hands began to shake, when he ...

... can feel the new flow of chakra that starts to grow in his stomach ...

Sasuke swallowed hard. His lips trembled while making a sound "This ...

... really happened right ...? "

to be continued ...

OMAKE - The scene of the meltdown

Sasuke glared sharply at him, before he started moving his hips again. "Ahhn ~!" the sigh was hoarse when the prostate point was touched again, but the movement was not as fast as before. His body felt tired, he did not know doing this would greatly drain his stamina like this. Sasuke looked up to look at the sapphire in front of him. "Naruto ..." he complained in a tone like whining.

Naruto raised one of his blond eyebrows in surprise, but he decided not to open his mouth and wait for the raven to finish his sentence.

Sasuke bit his lips softly, his lips slightly bent like a child who was sulking. He turned his face away, with a red color still attached to their intimate activities. Sasuke glanced again forward to stare at the sapphire with hesitation. Then he finally said softly "I'm tired ..."

Ctar! - As if there were lightning strikes, the libido parameters suddenly exploded because they had exceeded the limit. Both sapphires disappeared behind the blond mane, and Naruto's body began to tremble.

Naruto: AHHH, why is he so sweet! (crumpling pillows in the heart) Kitty kitty let's go here kitty ~ (put on a dirty face)

Sasuke: ...? (Put a plain face on an innocent cat for food)


	7. And Finally The Storm Came

Chapter 7... And finally the storm comes.

The pale white petals opened quickly, showing a wide-eyed oniks. The owner of the oniks quickly moved his body from the bed and ran to the bathroom, when nausea felt more and more stirring his stomach. The door was a victim of the slamming of the young man who ran with his head to the sink and -Hueeekkkk! - the sound of vomit echoed between the tiled silver walls in the room.

One vomit is not even enough. After dinner, last night was washed away in the whirlpool of the sink. His stomach is like being stirred, forcing it to take out all its contents. The young man's breath panted. The bitter and disgusting taste in his mouth made him want to eviscerate once more.

"Ukh-hah - hhk-!"

Sasuke swallowed hard, his breath caught when nausea attacked him again. Immediately he took water from the tap and rinsed it thoroughly.Then take some more water and sip it greedily. Sasuke closed his lips tightly. His hands were tightly clenched. Staring at the reflection of a pale-looking face from behind the mirror in front of him. He gritted his teeth before moving quickly towards the bathroom .

Cold water that fell soaking his body immediately made him shiver with cold. Sasuke turned the tap and changed the temperature of the water to warm. He sighed deeply. His hands began to move to cleanse his body of dirt. The movement of his hand became faster and more rough. His body feels dirty, very dirty, how many times he cleans it, his body still feels so dirty. Living his day without a day is absent from the nausea and vomiting that has now become his routine in the last few days really makes him feel so disgusting. He would only feel relieved after the scent of soap filled his body replaced his disgusting scent of vomit.

His hand stopped when he touched his stomach. Sasuke bit his lips hard. Even though he tried to check it, he still felt a new chakra that was starting to grow in his stomach. However many times he tried to circumvent his situation, his body still reminded him of what was happening.Shit.

Why...

why did this happen to him?

"Damn!" he screamed at whom, his forehead stumbled on the wall, leaning his entire body against the tiled wall in front of him. His eyes closed tightly, as if he did not want to see the reality that was happening to him. This should not have happened, this should not have happened to him. Why...

"Why does this have to happen to me ..." he whispered softly.

"Your Majesty, your breakfast is ready. Do you want us to bring it here? Or do you want to eat it in the dining room, Your Majesty?" asked a waiter to him.

"Hn. Bring here." Sasuke answered briefly, stepping into the dressing room. He opened the closet door, and entered it. Inside is a room that is quite spacious, with so many and various types of clothes that are neatly lined up there. He took off his bathrobe before taking one of the clothes there and wearing it.

Food has been served at a dining table in the room when he finished looking neat. He also told the servants to leave him alone while he ate.Sasuke sighed softly and placed his body in the chair. In front of him there are so many foods with various kinds of menus that will make people drool when they see it. But Sasuke, with his current condition, he-

"Umph!" his hand quickly lifted holding his mouth that wanted to take out the empty stomach. His breath was held back. The smell of meat that should have smelled so delicious suddenly made him want to vomit.

Sasuke held back his nausea, and forced himself to eat something. But what power, the smell of the food in front of him was so thick, it felt so disgusting, rummaging through his stomach roughly forced him to vomit. "Damn!" he growled angrily and -Prang! - the entire food menu on the table slammed hard on the floor.

"Y-Your Majesty ?! What happened ?!" the servants rushed in frantically when they heard the noise of the loud slamming.

"Umph!" his breath was held back when nausea attacked him again. Without wasting time, Sasuke ran towards the bathroom. The float behind him immediately followed in panic, when he heard the sound of vomit from there.

"Y-Your Majesty ?! W-Are you okay? If you don't feel well, I'll call a monk doctor-"

"Noisy!" Sasuke growled angrily, cutting the servant's sentence.

"Go!" sharp offense.

"But, but Your Majesty-" the servant swallowed hard when the gazes of the two onices in front of him became increasingly sharp. He lowered his head in fear and immediately retreated from that place. Another waiter followed him, they quickly cleared the food that had become messy and rushed to leave the prince to be alone.

Sasuke's hands clenched tightly, his teeth trembling angrily. It feels like screaming at the top of the state that is in its nature. An upset feeling that keeps piling up every day seems to want to explode at any time. He was angry, very angry. So angry because this must happen to him ...

Brugh.

Bro!

"Damn it!"

Bam.

"There is no."

"There is no."

"Nothing! Why isn't there anywhere ?!" Sasuke screamed angrily, slamming a book onto the floor hard. Around him the books were scattered in disarray, there were even some who were torn by the tantrums. The supposedly neat bookshelf is now a mess with his books scattered.Chopped dust made the library room even more stuffy.

Sasuke sighed heavily, trying to hold back the emotions he wanted to explode. He slumped to the floor and sat crossing his legs in the middle of a mess of books surrounding him. He took one of the books he hadn't read, and opened the page. The title of the book is not important, because basically all the books he is looking for describe the same thing. He is just looking for something. Something that might give him clues to his body condition now ...

'Marking is done to tie a submissive person to the dominant one. Marking will not make a submissive pregnant. The formation of the uterus will only occur when the two demons are perfectly bound through the mating, because that's-

Srak! - a note of paper was heard when his pale hand turned the page of the book he was holding.

'-Mating will tie two demons for the rest of their lives. Two demons cannot be separated or separated again after they are bound by a sign bond. The chakra that is bound into one cannot be released, and will bind both partners even to death. If a mate loses his life, his partner will also die because of the bond they have- '

Srak! - the paper was reversed again when his eyes still hadn't found what he was looking for.

'Mating is also used to produce offspring. Without going through, a male submissive will not have a womb to conceive a child and give birth to it. Mating- '

Sis!

'The formation of the uterus occurs when the demon's chakra has blended into one. The fetus that begins to form in the womb will need the chakra of both parents to support its life- '

Sis!

'Only through submissive mating can-'

Sis!

'Mating is-'

Sis!

'Mating-'

Sis!

Srakkk!

SSRAKK!

"Damn!" the book slammed hard against the wall.

Sasuke stared fiercely at the book he had slammed. His teeth were snapped tightly, while his hands were tightly clenched. He glanced sideways, saw scattered books that also had the same fate as the book because he could not find anything in it. His eyes obstructed when he caught the word 'mating' from one of the books that opened his page.

" Damn it !" all the books were slammed hard somewhere. His hands trembled angrily, his breath panted, before he finally lost his energy and slumped to the floor.

"Why ..." he whispered to someone, his head bowed and his trembling hand moved to touch his stomach ...

"Why!" now he shouted.

"Why did this happen! We ... we even ..." His eyes began to heat up, his lips trembling to hold back the dam of tears that wanted to fall. "We even ..."

... haven't done the ...

This shouldn't happen ...

Why ... why do so many things have to happen to him ...?

Why does he have to bear this ...?

Why is that ... the fetus ... must grow in its stomach ...

A warm water began to drip on his cheek ...

Even from the many books he read, none of them explained the condition of his body. All the same. All the contents in the books are the same. Keep repeating one sentence that starts to make him sick. What the stupid book writers actually did, why write a book with the same content so much if none of them can help him now ...!

Sasuke raised his hand in front of his face, watching for the chakra that overflowed up and down in his hand. Naruto's sentence rang in his head. If the dominant is also experiencing the same chakra condition. Does that happen because of the fetus it contains now? If it's true then ... then ... what if Naruto knows his current condition ...?

What should he do ...?

He didn't even know how Naruto felt to him ...

Sooner or later, Naruto will immediately feel the fetus on his body. What should he do when that happens ...? What if ... if ...

... Naruto hated him for this ...

What should he do ...?

Why...

The dam finally broke, soaking his pale cheeks with warm water ... His gaze which began to blur became dark when he closed his pale petals. His head bowed, put on his arms which rested on his knees.

"Why ..." his voice became hoarse as it held back a sob.

"Why did this happen ...?"

"Haah ... bothering ..." Shikamaru sighed, he kept his hands in his pants pocket. While his feet stepped lazily following a horse-drawn carriage that walked slowly a few meters in front of him.

The train was accompanied by many knights. Maintain and monitor the conditions around the train so that no problems arise endangering someone who is now on the train. Some Anbu Ne were seen several times appearing from the forest around them, occasionally reporting to their chairman who was right beside the horse carriage.

The masked demon walked alongside the horse carriage, watching closely the condition of his master. The number of Anbu Ne in charge of protecting the train trip tells anyone who sees it to think someone who is sitting on a train is someone who is very important. Even so, there are still a lot of Anbu Ne, because the train still has to be accompanied by many royal knights during its journey.

Oh are you asking who is the person sitting on the horse carriage?

Well, seeing the number of Anbu Ne watching the train, who else is there if not His Majesty the King himself? Anbu Ne is the King's personal knight, who else do they protect if not Danzo. True, the person who was on the horse-drawn carriage was Danzo, the King whom they had to protect with the life of whatever happened.

The train trip, which took several days, was heading to a neighboring country to carry out some royal negotiations which I don't know, only those who knew. Accompanying a king is indeed a very important and honorable work. The knights will definitely scramble to get the chance, but Shikamaru? Haah ... He just sighed. Well ... you already know there are many reasons why this pineapple-haired young man is lazy to do a mission, moreover remembering that the mission must make him protect someone he is supposed to fight later.

Shikamaru glanced to his side, his eyes looking very lazy and sleepy, but his mind spun inquiring at his friend who also had the same mission as he seemed. His head suddenly remembered his conversation with Tsunade some time before.

"Mission?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the blonde woman who was his boss.

"Hmmm, there's something I want you to do ..." Tsunade muttered, taking something from the desk drawer.

"But when it's urgent like this? Don't we still have to think about our coup plan?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Hmm, yeah, precisely because of that ... Oh!" Tsunade's words stopped momentarily when he managed to find the file he had saved last night. He handed the file to Shikamaru and said again. "I want you to investigate this matter. There is something I want you to confirm."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in confusion, but still received the file. He opened it one by one. His eyes widened when he saw what the file contained. "This..."

"Do you still remember the assignment I gave to investigate the blonde boy?" Tsunade decided to ask.

"Naruto? About that ... I think there is something strange about him. He seems to be hiding his true strength. I saw him while on a mission, plus yesterday's practice match ..." Shikamaru replied hanging, analyzing what's inside his head.

"Right, Uzumaki Naruto. He will also take part in the mission this time. There is something you have to make sure ..."

Shikamaru sighed again. Because of Tsunage's request, he was forced to take on a quite boring mission now. His eyes glanced once again at his friend, or you could call him someone he was now investigating.

Yep, he is a blond young man named Uzumaki Naruto. There was still no suspicious movement from his friend, no, it did not mean Naruto acted like he always did - being a young man who could not keep quiet and continued to chatter or grin everywhere. The young man looks more silent now.

Could it be because of yesterday's match practice? Well, it's only natural, considering that yesterday's event really made a scene, and it seemed like that was the reason for the blond young man's silence.

Shikamaru glanced around, his ears able to hear whispers from the other knights. He could feel so many strange views aimed at his friend, and he admitted he also did the same thing to his friend. What else can they do? Who isn't curious about someone who should be a weak demon who can't even do shapeshifting , suddenly becomes a four-tailed demon? It's not their fault, if they're half-curious about the blond young man.

Moreover, the blond youth they were talking about acted as if nothing had happened. None of them dared to break their curiosity and ask the young man directly. There is an awkward or hesitant feeling when they want to betanya. Plus fear considering the number of tails that the young man now has.

There is an unwritten law which says that stronger demons can control weaker demons, and the more tails that demon possesses the more demonic power. This made them a little afraid of approaching the blonde youth now.

If the young man said he did not want to be disturbed, then they could not interfere. Because the demon blood in their body will be scared and obey the sentence like an instinct. So, all they could do now was whisper from behind, which actually made the blond youth even more uncomfortable.

Naruto sighed for so many times. He should not have taken part in this mission. What exactly does this do now? If all he gets is views and whispers that don't wear. They think he can't hear it now? They are wrong if they think the listener's senses are just the normal sense of hearing. He had practiced for years to train his five senses carefully. The voice that should have been just a whisper sounded like an ordinary conversation in his ear.

This is really bad news for him. He might still be safe in the eyes of those stupid demons. They would only think he had just gotten a high strength or something, which made his strength increase to four tails, or maybe because he had practiced quietly to increase it or because he had indeed hidden it from the start.

They would not think too far as he was infiltrating the kingdom to carry out a King's coup. But what about the others? Rumors about his tail will definitely spread throughout the kingdom. The Hokage woman must have heard it now, then what about the royal officials? Councils? Or even Danzo himself? He didn't know how he was now in the demons' eyes. Whatever it is, one thing is certain, its position is now very precarious. He can't waste much more time here. He must immediately think of a plan to kill Danzo before it is too late.

Oh, by the way about that rotten demon, maybe because of that he decided to take part in this mission now. Being a knight in charge of protecting Danzo itself might be his chance to look for the slightest thing as a gap in his plans later.

Naruto glanced into his hand when he saw a carved symbol burning. The symbols appeared within seconds on the back of his left hand then disappeared back to normal. His Chakra starts to flare up again. The symbol in his hand was a seal he had deliberately installed to control his chakra. Not completely curbing the chakra in the body. He can still use it, only within certain limits. If the chakra increases to exceed that limit, then the seal will work to curb it as it did.

Naruto still did not find the cause of his chakra instability. He really didn't know what was happening to his body. This never happen before.Indeed, there are a number of things that can be used as possible causes of losing control. But he had tried a number of things to restore it to its original state. But the result? Huh, just remembering it made him want to shout angrily.

The luxury design train finally arrived in a neighboring country. A quite festive and majestic reception made the knights a little shocked in holding back the cheers that greeted them. The train was immediately delivered to the royal palace. The negotiation they did did not take a long time. They only stayed overnight, before finally returning to their original kingdom.

"Naruto." Shikamaru called lazily, approaching his friend who was standing near the King's horse carriage. Danzo had finished negotiating, so now they were waiting for the King to return from the palace before they finally made their way home.

Naruto glanced sideways, a little worried about what Shikamaru wanted to talk about. The pineapple-haired young man is a demon who has a genius brain. He can't think of it like other stupid demons.

Shikamaru sighed, his legs stopped after he stood right beside Naruto. They stood in rows, facing the view of the palace building in front of them. Both of their faces were staring straight ahead, but they knew that each of them stealthily stole glances through the corners of their eyes to find out the facial expressions of their opponents.

"So ... do you intend to tell it?" Shikamaru asked without further ado.

"'What do you mean?" Naruto replied with a face that didn't understand.

"No need to pretend you don't know." Shikamaru sighed. "I was really shocked when I was training yesterday. I didn't know you had that much power."

"No. It's not like that!" Naruto shouted a little, putting on a face like a troubled person. Shikamaru who was slightly shocked finally turned to his friend. "I don't even know what really happened! You have to help me Shika! My position is getting more uncomfortable because they keep talking about me. You don't know how shocked I was when fighting Neji yesterday. The chakra on her body suddenly seemed to overflow! And when I realized, I already kicked Neji like that! I'm completely- "

"Wait, wait a minute. I don't understand." Shikamaru was forced to cut off the chatter of his friend who began to be confused, confusing him.

"I told you I don't know what happened, my body suddenly moved on its own, and my tail has become four like that! I can't even do shapeshifting! Me too-"

"Uh, slowly, immortal. I can't hear it clearly. Troublesome ..." said Shikamaru, massaging his forehead.

"I told you I don't know what happened!" Naruto said irritably, puffing out his cheeks and frowning like a child.

There was a pause before Shikamaru finally said. "You did not know...?" he said confused

'He does not know...? Is it true...? But ... ' Shikamaru wondered, his head spinning hard to find out the answer to the increasingly confusing thing.

"Is it true?!" a sudden shouting shocked the two demons. They turned towards the sound.

"Yep, I heard that Your Majesty will invite some important guests from other kingdoms during the festival later. Ahh ... I hope there will be one of the kingdoms that sends a Princess to Konoha ..." one of the demon who was chatting was wishing.

"Princess? Pfft even though they really came, you also won't be able to meet him, we're just lowly people, don't expect anything ..." one of the demons taunted.

"Tch, it's okay to dream a little. Indeed you don't want to see a princess? Konoha only has a prince now." The demon replied.

"But if it's true there will be guests from other countries, this festival will definitely be very festive! I can't wait to go back to Konoha." Another demon said in response.

"Festival?" Naruto unconsciously murmured.

Shikamaru turned towards him before sighing. "Commemoration of the establishment of the Konoha Kingdom. We always hold festivals every year to celebrate, remember?"

"Hmm ..." Naruto muttered unclear. He turned towards the palace when he heard the sound of cheers and noise from there. The large gate opened, then quickly a number of guards ran out of the door and lined up before the gate neatly, forming a road as if welcoming someone.

The Konoha knights quickly responded, without being ordered, they had taken a position and lined up like the guard. Accompanying a red carpet that rises long to the gate. Naruto, who was near the train, walked casually to take his position. He turned to the gate and grinned with satisfaction. A plan is now starting to form in his head. 'Festival huh ...?' his mind smiled slyly. 'I don't think there is any bad thing I am carrying out this mission ...'

A trumpet was sounded followed by a notification that the King of Konoha was ready to return. The King who was mentioned was finally out of the gate, accompanied by many guards and escorts. Sapah was carried out briefly, before finally Danzo was ready to return to his home country. Danzo stepped slowly but loudly on the red carpet which was heavily guarded by the knights, walking uncertainly towards the horse carriage that he was riding to return.

After a few minutes, Danzo finally arrived in front of his mount train. He also raised his feet to go up the stairs that connected the train to the ground he was walking on. The train door was wide open allowing him to enter.

"May you be lucky on your journey, Your Majesty." A voice suddenly stopped his body movements.

Danzo turned to the side. One of his eyebrows bent in surprise. Never once did someone dare to talk to him like this, moreover they were only a lowly knight in charge of guarding him.

The knight who had just spoken lowered his face, his hands floated in the air, made a gesture like he was letting the master before him to get on the train, and then he looked up, successfully making Danzo's only visible eye widen in surprise, when look...

... two familiar shapire eyes stared directly at him. A blonde mess that is slightly messy moves to follow the movement of the wind that blows past it. The pale pink lips formed a sharp grin, the three cuts on the cheeks raised slightly made the tanned face look even wilder.

"Y-you ..." Danzo involuntarily let out his voice.

"I hope you are safe on your journey, Your Majesty," Naruto said with a grin, his two sapphires staring sharply at the demon who was years older than him.

Danzo was stunned to see him. The face he hadn't seen for years, someone's face that he thought had died eleven years ago now appeared right in front of him. Danzo was momentarily stunned at what he was seeing before his lips formed a grin, his small black eyes returned a sharp gaze of sapphires in front of him.

"Ah ... thank you. You also be careful. Danger can appear at any time without us knowing" Reply Danzo grinned.

"Right. The danger can threaten our lives at any time." Naruto replied no less sharply.

A lightning seemed to snatch between the very sharp eye contact. The gaze that should only last a few seconds felt so long between the two demons who hated each other. Lips grinned at each other, flashes of lightning snatched through each other's eyes, as if they were declaring each other's statements of war.

Danzo finally let go of their contact, and moved again into the train. He immediately placed his body on the throne on the train. The door that only closed half made it turn sideways. Naruto grinned at him, his hands holding the doorknob. "Night can come whenever you pick us up, so be careful ..." - and the door closes. "... Danzo." He said, smiling coldly.

The night wind slid softly against whatever was passing through. The supposedly quiet night became noisy when the knights flocked into the palace area. After it was their duty to protect the King on his journey. Arriving at the palace they went straight to the rooms of each room, but some also chose to go for drinks and partying celebrating the success of their mission.

Naruto walked leisurely towards his room in the knight academy. He kept his hands in his pants pocket, his sapphire eyes straight forward, and his lips formed a satisfied grin. He couldn't wait to get into his room immediately. There were many things he had to think about and do before making a plan of rebellion that he had been waiting for after all this time.

One of his hands came out of his pocket, pulled out a key that he used to open the door to his room. Klak! - The door lock is open. Naruto slowly turned the doorknob. The brown mahogany door opened, giving him space to enter the room behind it. But after only two steps he moved, his body suddenly stopped when he saw something that made him stunned.

Naruto paused for a moment, staring in disbelief at the 'something' in his room. The 'something' didn't move, maybe because he didn't realize his arrival now. After a while, Naruto sighed. His hand, which still held the door handle, closed the mahogany door slowly, as quiet as possible so as not to make a sound. He also locked the door. The shoes he wore were released carefully. Somehow he didn't want to make a sound now. After putting his shoes on the shelf, he walked to the center of the room. He stopped right in front of his bed, only a few steps away from the object of the file. The two sapphires stared straight ahead, towards the 'something' which was now very comfortably asleep on his bed. The 'something' moved slightly and let out a small groan, but it didn't wake up at all.

The thin movement was almost invisible but Naruto could still catch it. A small chuckle unnoticed. Suddenly he remembered why he really liked to pay attention to the 'something' that was in front of him. The messy raven mane fell over a pale white forehead when the mane owner moved his head. The moonlight that infiltrated through the window bounced off the milky white skin, making it sparkle very beautiful. Two oniks beads now hide behind pale-skinned petals. Long, plump eyelashes make the handsome look even more beautiful. A soft breath sounded so sweet to fill the room.

The raven-haired young man fell asleep very comfortably on the bed. He let out a small groan and then hugged the pillow he held tightly as if he were feeling cold. Naruto half-consciously moved his legs forward. He grabbed the blanket on the side of the bed to cover the raven's body. His eyes stopped at the raven's beautiful face. Naruto sat on the floor, his sapphires stared fixedly at the raven before him.

Naruto continued to stare without blinking, as if watching a very beautiful face was so pleasant. But, maybe right, he felt he would never be bored seeing the raven. That beautiful face, dark black eyes that always drifted away by its beauty, cherry tiny lips that look sexy when they move, their arrogant, childish nature, their expressions that are so sweet when blushing, even the slightest movements from them are sometimes adorable, all, nothing about the raven even made him feel bored.

"Sasuke ..." the name slipped from her lips very softly almost silent.

One of his hands stretched forward, reaching for a strand of mane that had fallen over the face of the raven. He gently caressed the black mane. Smooth. The black strands felt so smooth on his fingers. It's surprising that you remember the back hair sticking out against gravity. A thin smile was painted on his lips.

'What is he doing here?' the question crossed his mind. Finding Sasuke asleep in his room when he returned really surprised him. He did not understand what made the raven like to go to his room. Various questions occurred to him, but none came out of his lips.

'Why is he here?'

'Has he been here long?'

'Is he having another nightmare?'

'Is he looking for me?'

'Is he ...

"Naru ..." the name was suddenly called so softly, stopping the movement of his hand playing with the mane of the raven. Naruto's body froze, he stared in alarm at Sasuke, afraid of the raven suddenly awakening. His breath was even held back without realizing it.

'Is he ...

"Naruto ..." he called again softly. But Sasuke will not wake up at all. The pale petals were still tightly closed. Only a small murmur could be heard from the tiny lips. A very small and soft murmur but able to make the butterfly in his stomach wake up and fell down. A tickling and suffocating feeling suddenly filled his chest.

... miss me? '

Naruto swallowed hard. Suddenly his body became itchy. His hand still floating awkwardly over the head of the raven was clenched tightly. The feeling of tickling in his chest felt even more, as if telling him to follow his body's wishes. He wanted to touch the beautiful face, he wanted to see the beaded oniks staring at him glumly, he wanted to kiss the tiny lips, he wanted to hug the pale skinned body with exasperation, he wanted to breathe the sweet scent mixed with mint that he really liked, he wanted to feel the neck the very seductive level, he wanted to touch it, he really wanted ...

"I like you..."

... and all those thoughts immediately dispersed when one sentence rang in his head. Naruto snapped his teeth firmly. His hand still floating in the air fell back to its origin. Why...

Why do you have to now ...

Can't Sasuke wait longer ...?

Can't ...

Not...

Maybe that's not it ...

Maybe if their position isn't like now ...

If only ... their situation is not like now ...

Maybe he ...

Maybe they can ...

"Tch!" the swear came out of his mouth. Naruto immediately left the floor. He also angrily stepped into the bathroom room. As if in a hurry, he stepped quickly towards his shower . Cold water immediately poured down his body. But the coldness of the water seemed unable to calm his mind. The clothes that were still wrapped around his body were soaked, clinging like skin to his body.

Bugh!

A fist hit the tiled blue wall in front of him. Naruto sighed. He pressed his forehead against the wall. His energy and emotions slowly disappeared along with the cold water flowing over his body. His eyes closed. One breath slipped again from his lips.

"What should I do...?"

After a few minutes, Naruto came out of his bathroom, only wrapped in a towel that covered his lower body. Grains of water still dripped on his neck and chest, his hair did not escape the water. He sighed and stepped into his wardrobe.

"Naruto ...?" a voice called out to him. Naruto turned towards the bed, finding Sasuke awake from his sleep. One hand that rubbed his eyes told him that the raven was still sleepy.

"When did you come back, dobe?" Sasuke asked him. One steam is released from his mouth.

Naruto paused for a moment then moved again towards his closet. He opened the closet and looked for clothes to wear. "Just now." He replied to Sasuke after a while.

Sasuke realized that the blond young man was only wearing a towel, reflexively turning his face away, his cheeks blushing slightly. "I didn't hear it ..." he murmured.

Sasuke glanced carefully at Naruto, he was a little relieved when he saw the young man already dressed. Stupid. What's wrong with him, even though he had seen Naruto's body completely. For what reason he turned his face like that.

Intending to eliminate awkwardness, Sasuke opened his mouth again, but stopped when he remembered the incident a few days ago. Sasuke bit his lip. He still remembers how cold the two sapphires were when they were angry. He did not know what Naruto knew about his condition now. It would not be surprising, if Naruto suspected him of being the cause of their chakra instability, and Sasuke would also not be able to dodge, because that ... was true ...

"W-Are you angry at me ...?" the sentence of this question finally said doubtfully.

Sasuke bit his lips tightly, daring not to lift his face to see Naruto's facial expressions now.

Silence formed when none of them spoke.

Naruto was stunned when he heard the question. He paused for a moment before sighing. He closed the closet and took the towel he dropped on the floor. "Not."He finally answered. He turned and looked at the raven.

Sasuke looked up immediately when he heard that, the two oniks glowed with relief. "Is it true?" he asked again, venturing to look at the blonde sapphire.

Instead of answering, Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a moment before stepping towards the bathroom. He put the towel he was carrying on one of the hangers on the bathroom wall.

"Are you mad at me!" Sasuke spoke again to him to the bathroom.

Naruto sighed, then turned again. "I am not angry." He said to the raven, before stepping into the fridge, past the raven standing at the bathroom door. He took a bottle of drinking water and swallowed the water greedily.

"But yesterday ..." Sasuke bit his lip, his head bowed. His mind raged. Did Naruto know now? Is Naruto angry about that? Should he do it if Naruto already knows? Or if he really doesn't know? Should he tell Naruto about the situation? And again and again so many questions continue to spin in his head.

'What should he do now?' only one question that he really wanted to find out was the answer. He was confused, very confused, and also ... afraid ...

"W-What about your chakra ...?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"Why?"he asked Naruto. He put the drinking bottle on the table, then leaned his body on the table, his body facing Sasuke. "Do you know the cause?" he asked again, staring suspiciously at the two oniks.

Sasuke held his body hard not to panic, keeping his expression as normal as possible. "I told you I don't know anything, dobe."

Naruto still looked at the raven before finally sighing. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Instead of feeling relieved, Sasuke grew even more panicked. "II ..." What is he doing here ?! Think! Let's think about something Sasuke. "I'm just ..." Shit. What should he say ?! There's no way he said he came here because he wanted to meet the blond young man.

"Only...?"

"Uh ... can't I come here ?!" Sasuke finally asked questions with annoyance.

"No, it's just ..." Naruto muttered. "Hah, forget it ..." he muttered lazily, he moved from his place to the table in the corner of the room.

"Are you really not mad at me ...?" Sasuke asked, biting his lips again.

Naruto sighed. "Why do I have to be angry? Didn't you say you didn't know anything?"

"B-but ... I heard from the servants about yesterday's match practice ... They all already know about your strength now ..." Sasuke said a little muttering. "Are you going to do something about that?"

"I won't do anything about it. I can't change it if they already know. Besides, there are other things I have to do now." Naruto's light. He opened a small cupboard under the table, then took a roll of paper.

"Other thing?" Sasuke asked confusedly, he approached the blond young man to see what he was doing.

"I'll do the plan soon." Said Naruto, staring at the two oniks who looked at him confusedly.

"Plan?!" the black bead swelled as he finally understood the sentence of the blond youth before him.

"Right. The plan to murder the king of the kingdom. I'll do it soon." Naruto replied with a sly smile.

"W-when?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Why? Are you going to stop me, Sasuke? I won't be surprised if you say you will stop my plan. I-

"I will help you!" Sasuke suddenly cut Naruto's sentence quickly.

This time it's Naruto's turn to buy a sapphire. He was stunned to look at Sasuke in disbelief, and Sasuke seemed to understand that, because he repeated his words again.

"I'll help you. I've thought about it carefully. Let me help with your plan, Dobe." Sasuke's light, confidence was clearly reflected in the two onices.

"I will kill a king." Said Naruto as if he wanted to make Sasuke wake up.

"I know. Danzo made this kingdom more and more destroyed. Didn't you yourself say that too."

"I could lie to you." Said Naruto again.

"But you don't. I see the proof myself." Sasuke replied confidently, smiling satisfied when he saw Naruto who was still stunned.

"You're a crown prince. This is a betrayal."

"This is a coup. I did it because I knew this was the right thing." The smile on his lips widened into a grin.

Naruto opened his mouth again, but Sasuke quickly cut it off. "No need to beat around the bush, dobe. I know you're happy to get my help. I'm sure of my decision. Whatever you say won't change my mind."

Naruto paused, still staring intently at the two oniks. "Really? Are you sure, Sasuke?" he finally asked with a disparaging smile.

"Hn."

The two pairs of eyes met intensely. They just stared at each other, looking for sincerity from behind the reflections of each bead. Sasuke confidently, while Naruto ...

... the two sapphires faded slightly. A question crossed his mind. 'even if ... I said I was the son of the traitor king ...

... Are you going to think the same thing, Sasuke ...? '

"This will be a difficult battle, Sasuke." he said to the raven, still staring at the two black beads.

"I know. That's why I want to help you, Dobe." Sasuke grinned with confidence.

"Are you sure this is the place, Kiba?" a voice was heard in the darkness of the capital.

"Of course! Shika has brought me here to know!" Kiba returned the voice irritably.

"Then why is there no one here? The door is also locked. Where can we enter?" another voice responded.

"Right! It's already midnight. Isn't that the time of the agreement?" this time a higher pitched voice spoke.

"I know! They're late, don't blame me. I'm sure we're not wrong!" Kiba protested irritably at his friends.

"Don't be noisy. We don't want anyone to hear right?" another voice responded.

"But, Neji! It's past midnight! What if it turns out that Shikamaru is lying?" Tenten spoke again.

"Hey! This is my boyfriend you are talking about! He can't lie!" Kiba protested.

"Then why hasn't he appeared yet?" Temari demanded.

"But didn't Shika get a mission a few days ago? What if she hasn't returned?" Chouji responded.

"Mission? Why does he make the agreement now, if he can't come?" Kankurou also spoke, moved from his place which leaned against the wall.

"Hah ... troublesome ... can you not argue with me like that?" the owner who had been discussed earlier came from the dimly lit hallway.

"Shika!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Why are you taking so long, Shika?!" Kiba protested towards him.

"Haah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed. "I just returned an hour ago. Why didn't you come in?"

"If you mean to enter through the locked door, what if you tell us how?" Neji asked, raising eyebrows.

"Locked?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in confusion. He approached the door and tried it to open it, and indeed the door was locked. He sighed again. "There should be someone who welcomes you here ..." he muttered confusedly, eyes gliding through the hallway, checking one-of-his-friends' faces. The hallway where they were quite dark, only lit by lights. But, as owl, he can easily see in the dark. He looked at one of the roofs of the house that was not so high on the aisle. He sighed again. "Troublesome ..."

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go down here?" call him to someone who is hiding there.

The entire pair of eyes was reflexively turned towards the direction Shikamaru was looking at. Their eyes widened in surprise when someone suddenly jumped down from the roof. 'Why didn't I realize it before?' each of them thought the same thing.

"Ara ... I think it can hide longer, your eyes are indeed an observant in Shika's darkness." Said Kakashi with a grin, the expression is shown by one eye.

"It's troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed again. "So what about Sensei? Has Sensei got what Sensei is looking for? They are still clean right?" he asked the silver-haired demon without further ado, as if he knew what Kakashi was doing by hiding earlier.

"Ara ... you are indeed a genius Shika. Take it easy, your friends escaped my observation." Reply Kakashi is still smiling.

"Wait what are you talking about, who is this person?" interrupted Kankurou irritably.

"Ah ... that's right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi, one of the knights in Konoha. This must be the first time we've met because I've stopped being a teacher in the academy for a long time." The light of Kakashi with curved eyes forms a 'U' like he is smiling happily.

"Hatake Kakashi ?! Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja from Konoha ?! The Dog Knight is famous for his genius and greatness. I never thought there would be an opportunity to meet a rival who was able to defeat Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted suddenly with eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Ah ... you must be Lee, Gai often talks about you." Kakashi replied still with a smile in his eyes, recognizing Lee's appearance which was very much like Gai.

"Wait, what do you mean by observation? Did you stalk us from before?" Neji spoke curiously, a little dislike because he was unconsciously observed.

"Haha take it easy, all of you graduate. I just want to make sure you really match what Shikamaru said. This meeting is very important, I don't want any intruders coming here." Obviously Kakashi in a happy tone.

Everyone was immediately alert when they heard the word 'meeting' from the silver-haired demon, some of them smiled confidently because they could take part in the meeting, but there also felt a little nervous.

"Troublesome ... what if we just enter now?" Shikamaru said lazily, he took the key from his pants pocket, then opened the door of the bar located in the hallway.

The door opened, revealing a dark bar with no lighting. One by one the demons went inside. Kakashi is the last to enter, checking the outside for the last time before locking the door tightly and following the others.

"Finally you come in too." A voice suddenly rang out, drawing the attention of all demons to him.

"Haku! If you already know we're outside, why isn't the door opened ?!" Kiba protested toward a beautiful young man standing at the door near the bar table.

"Hi, Kiba-chan." Sapa Haku with a beautiful smile. "Too bad. But it's Kakashi's job to bring you in. Sorry Kiba-chan." He explained.

"What is the task! He has been hiding since then! And stop calling me frills 'chan'!" Kiba protested again.

"Hah ... troublesome ... can we just go straight in?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hihi, you're impatient, Shika. Alright, let's go in." Said Haku turned into the room behind the door, leaving the young demons at the bar stunned to see the beauty of the young man's appearance.

"Hey, who is that girl?" Kankurou whispered curiously at Kiba.

Kiba paused to hear that, before he burst out laughing. "Hahaha girl? She's a guy!"

"W-what?! You're kidding! She's so beautiful, there's no way she's a guy!" Kankurou's denial doesn't believe him.

"Why don't you just ask? And you should be careful with his girlfriend." Kiba replies with fear, before he walks after the others into the room.

"Girlfriend?"

After passing through several rooms, they finally reached the end of the hall, where the hidden door was located. The young stared in amazement and amazement at the bar, which looked so small from the outside, it turned out that it was quite a large and winding room, plus a basement secret which either they were not sure how big it was.

"For a long time, Tsunade-sama has been waiting." Said a tall-bodied demon or can also be called the 'boyfriend', was waiting for them at the end of the hall. Kankurou's desire to get to know Haku immediately when he saw how ferocious Zabuza's appearance was. No wonder Kiba warned him. Huh.

The wall turned into a sliding door when the door opened at the end of the hallway. One by one they descended the stairs and entered the basement. After a few minutes they arrived at a door and entered it.

Neji looked like it was filled with the contents of the underground room. The room was quite spacious and wide, but only lit by few lights. But that wasn't what surprised him. But the contents, the corner from the room, reached the other corner, filled with many demons lined up. What surprised him most of the academics were present in the room. Even the Hokage himself led the meeting.

"Tousan!" Ino called screaming when he found his parents already in the room. Even the parents of two friends, Shikamaru and Chouji were also there.

Tsunade cleared his throat is loud to attract the attention of the newcomers. All the demons there were silent and turned to the blonde woman who was their leader.

Tsunade glanced at all the demons who had just arrived and made sure his face was one on one. They've made it here, which means they are cleared of Kakashi's observation. "Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Shino." He gave them one by one. "Before I start, I have one question for you." He said with a sly smile, making the ten demons nervous.

"I want you to tell me ..." Tsunade glanced one by one at their faces. "... your goal is to come to this meeting."

There was a pause when none of them answered the question. After a few minutes, finally one of the ten demons stepped forward and boldly answered.

"The Hyuuga clan is the last remnant of the dragon demon clan. A few years ago there was a disaster that struck our family. Hinata-sama, and some of our family members survived it because someone saved us. That person is Namikaze Minato. -same." Said Neji, without hesitation in the slightest reciting the name that had become a taboo in the Konoha Kingdom. "I was very surprised when I heard rumors about Minato-sama. Because of that we came to Konoha to find out about it. Tsunade-sama, I knew Shikamaru invited us here because of your order, but ..." he sat on one knee and gave respect for Tsunade. "Minato-sama is the savior of our family, we will do anything to restore Minato-sama's name. Because of that,allow me and Hinata-sama to join in the plan for this rebellion. "He said confidently.

"Aaa-I-also, Ts-tsunade-sama!" Hinata said haltingly, she looked down with her cousin brother.

Tsunade was slightly shocked at the request. He smiled smugly and told the two Hyuuga descendants to return to their place. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Anything else?" he glanced at the other demons.

This time Temari, followed by his two brothers who came forward. He has two brothers and is nodded confidently before starting to speak. "Me and my two coupons. Don't know what happened to King Minato eleven years ago, or about Danzo who is on the evil side. We just don't like the condition of this kingdom now. In just one look, we have decided that we hate this King of the kingdom. This is our chance to vent our dislike. " Temari said with a grin.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, then glanced at the two brothers.

"Well, Temari explained it. I just want Danzo to get off his fancy chair." Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.

"What about him?" Sister who was just silent from earlier.

"Oh, haha, don't worry about Gaara. As long as we're here, he won't make a tantrum." Temari said with a grin, embracing his younger brother lightly.

"I understand, how about you?" Tsunade is the best at the rest of the other newcomers.

One by one they also said the reason they attended the meeting. Starting from Lee with the sentence of his youth, then continued with Ino and Chouji, Tenten, and finally Shino. Tsunade nodded in satisfaction after they all finished saying their destination came here. As Shikamaru has investigated, they are quite trustworthy to be involved in the imminent coup plan.

"Wait, what about Kiba? Didn't you tell him to talk?" Kankurou protested suddenly, glancing at the red tattooed young man who was standing right beside Shikamaru.

"He has been here for longer than you guys. Shikamaru with him remember?" explained Tsunade, which was followed by Kiba by sticking his tongue very childishly to Kankurou. Kankurou glared irritably at him.

Tsunade cleared his throat to raise the entire demo in the room. After getting it, he said. "Welcome to this meeting. I know you must have been waiting for this meeting for a long time. After all this time, we finally have the opportunity to carry out this coup plan."

Tsunade raised her hand to stop people from surrounding demons who started cheering and shouting excitedly. "We have got lots of evidence and guidance. I have ordered several people to prepare our plans three weeks ago, and now we finally get the right time to implement this coup plan." Bright again.

The demons cheered happily, showing how impatient they were to carry out the plans that had been arranged for years. Tsunade raised her hand again before speaking. He smiled proudly, staring at one by his men - no, not subordinates, but friends to restore their kingdom as before. Nodded with satisfaction and said. "The Konoha Festival will take place tomorrow night, and that night will also be a night where we will begin to change history." He said suddenly surprised all demons in the room.

"We'll have a coup tomorrow night at the festival." Said Tsunade with a grin full of confidence.

"I will attack Danzo on festival night."

The sentence that came out of Naruto's lips managed to make Sasuke widen in surprise.

"B-tomorrow ?!" Sasuke repeated if he didn't believe it. "Wait, won't the guarding festival get tighter?"

"That's right. The Konoha Festival is the establishment of this kingdom every year. There are lots of activities to attend to late at night. Some guests invited from other countries tight, but do you know what security is for Sasuke? " Naruto said to the raven.

"It is not obvious, this festival is a very big event, all Konoha will celebrate. Of course we will need guidance to regulate the security of this festival. Therefore ..." All words were stopped when he realized something. The two sapphires as if to make sure.

Naruto grinned. It seems like Sasuke already understood what he was looking for now.

"But, isn't that too risky ?! What if it turns out that Danzo has more guards, you also can't forget the Anbu Ne!" Sasuke said, disagreeing.

"No. At first I also thought this would be too risky. But it would not be that I should aim for. Others would think that attacking during a tightly guarded festival is very dangerous. are complacent? "Naruto replied with a grin.

"During the festival, the knights will guard twice as much as they should. In fact, sometimes they will lack people. But the King they protect, but the people who carry out the festival. The knights must make sure the festival runs safely and smoothly, so they will be moved throughout the capital, not just silent in the palace, besides that, they will not leave guests unattended, there will be several Ne Anbu who are mobilized to protect them is the right opportunity to attack. " Bright again.

"But ..." Sasuke fell silent. "What about the plan? Have you thought about it?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"Hmm, about that, I have thought about it. I will attack there. But there is something I must confirm first ..." Naruto said as he thought .

"Wait, Dobe, I didn't say that was a bad plan. But what would you do after you succeeded in killing Danzo? What about the Ministers, Daimyo, Nobles, and even the Council? They would not say nothing if they knew the King has been killed "You can't kill the King and just leave. Even if you manage to escape, they won't stay quiet. You're just alone! " Snapped Sasuke disagreeing.

"Didn't you say that would help me?" Naruto replied lightly, as if the things were talking about were not important.

"Just me won't be enough, idiot! I don't understand how you can infiltrate here alone to kill Danzo! Even if you succeed in doing it, then how after that, the council can choose a new King, and remember "The kingdom will only return to normal. What are you going to do, do you want to kill them one by one ?!" Sasuke demanded again.

Naruto fell silent. The two looks at Sasuke's two oniks. "I think I have the Crown Prince who helped me?"

Sasuke was stunned when he heard it. "You ... told me to take over this kingdom?"

"You don't want to do it? Aren't you sooner or later you will become the King of Konoha?" Naruto continued to stare intently at the two onices.

"Or are you afraid to do it Sasuke?"

The two oniks widened to hear it, before one second later turned into a sharp delikan. "No kidding."Sharp hiss. "Why am I afraid to do it? As a crown prince, it is my duty to lead Konoha." He said with a sharp look.

"I'm glad to hear that, Your Majesty." Naruto replied with a grin. Even though in the depths of his heart, without anyone knowing, Naruto was ... shouting.

This is very stupid. Really stupid. What is he really doing now. The plan was really like a double-edged knife, which could strike him at any time. Even if the plan works, what should he do afterwards?

He should not have involved Sasuke from the start. This is really stupid. Very stupid. That's because Sasuke ... hates him.

Sasuke hates the son of the traitor king. If Sasuke knew who he really was, he would definitely hate him and his plan ... will be totally destroyed. Should he do this? Should Sasuke be involved in the plan?

Not.Why did he become doubtful now? The main priority is to restore the kingdom as usual. Even if he didn't do it later, this kingdom could still run well in Sasuke's hands. Right. He was sure Sasuke would be able to do it.

Now all he needed to do now was get rid of Danzo and his followers from this kingdom. Only after everything is done can he surrender this kingdom to Sasuke. Only that. That's the only mission now.

"Sasuke."call it to the raven. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, looking at the two oniks seriously.

Sasuke who felt the seriousness was a little stunned. His body suddenly became afraid. But not. He won't be afraid. Naruto believed it. He was sure he could do this well.

"Hn. Of course, Dobe. This is my job." He said grinning, the two oniks stared in confidence.

Naruto returned the grin, staring intently at the two oniks.

Right.Everything will work out fine. The plan will definitely succeed, and Konoha will return to normal. Only that is what he needs to think about now.

Even if Sasuke hates him later ...

That ... won't matter to him ...

"We'll have a coup tomorrow night at the festival." Said Tsunade with a grin full of confidence.

"Tomorrow?!"

"At the festival ?!"

One by one, the demons in the room wondered. Tsunade turned towards Shikaku, and nodded at him. Shikaku lazily finally stepped forward to the center of the room, right next to Tsunade standing up. "Haah ... troublesome ..." his typical sentence came out of his lips.

He sighed before glancing at one of the demons around him, glanced at Tsunade to let him start.

"Alright, I know you must have many questions. Shikaku as the brain of this coup plan, will explain our plan in details. Said Tsunade told the pineapple haired man to explain.

Shikaku nodded lazily, then moved his hands to form hand seals quickly, then he clapped his hands hard and-

Poof!

Poof!

Poof!

Poof!

Poof!

Several rolls of paper appeared randomly in the hands of several demons. They gasped in surprise, but immediately understood and opened the paper quickly.

"That is the plan of the royal palace. I have marked a number of places there." Shikaku immediately explained. "Our plan is divided into several places. First, we have to catch the officials and the minister of the kingdom. You can see it in the plan, I have the place they will use while enjoying the festival, they will drink and drink, we will use the opportunity, some will also spill out, there are some nobles who are followers of Danzo, I want you to arrest him alive The first team will be led by Zabuza question? " he explained for part of their first plan.

My Shik is nodded in satisfaction when there are no supporting demons to ask. He also decided to continue. "Second, we have to capture the royal councils and daimyo. There are some of them who know the real condition of this kingdom. We will need them as witnesses of last year's events. This team will be led by Asuma." He is happy to make sure there are questions before he continued again.

"And the last is to catch Danzo alive. I have marked a number of places that Danzo will visit when the festival takes place. We will attack when the festival is over. The guard will weaken at that time. The plan to capture Danzo will be led by Kakashi. We will divided into four groups, the first group will help Zabuza, the second will come with Asuma, and the last will help Kakashi, the fourth group consists only of myself, Inoichi, and Tsunade-sama.We will monitor this plan remotely. question?" Shikaku stopped the explanation and glanced one by one the demons around him. Smiling satisfied, when none of them raised their hands.

"Good, now I will divide the team. Details of the plan will be explained after the team is formed." Clearly again, before continuing the division of the team.

"Shikamaru." Tsunade called the pineapple-haired young man.

Shikamaru sighed, before walking toward the leader lazily.

"What about the mission I gave? Did you get anything?" Tsunade immediately asked the point.

Shikamaru nodded lazily and answered. "More or less, there is something I want to be sure of right away ..."

"Tsunade, wouldn't it be faster if we approached the child?" Jiraiya spoke up, walking over to them.

"Hmm, about that ..." Tsunade muttered while thinking. "Shikamaru, I want you to do something ..."

Naruto moves his body very carefully. Walk down the Palace building without sound. The two sapphires glanced around him with alarm, making sure there wasn't anything as small as being missed from his vision. After arriving at one of the corridors he came out of his hiding place and walked towards the corridor casually, as if he really was there from before. The corridor connects the Palace building with the Great Hall, the place where an ordinary party is held. Several servants and knights were seen passing through the place. The servants are seen busy arranging the place as perfect as possible for the festival celebration party that will be held later tonight.

Naruto nodded to one of the guards there, being as normal as possible as if he was indeed on duty at that place. After finishing observing the hall, Naruto immediately moved away, towards another corridor. He walked casually, occasionally greeting the guards and other servants who were there. The Konoha Festival started this morning. The knights have been divided into tasks and scattered to their respective positions. All that was left in the palace was only the servants and guards who were busy preparing the Palace for the evening celebration.Naruto used the opportunity to investigate the place he was going to attack tonight.

He walked past another corridor, until finally he was in the Main Palace. But only a few minutes he was there, someone found him.

"Naruto-kun."

Shit.

Naruto turned to see whoever greeted him just now. "Sai." Call him with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sai asked, walking toward him. A typical flat smile was clearly stuck on his face.

"I have the duty to guard here. How about you?" he said with a grin, being as normal as possible.

"Oh, really? My job is also to protect this place. Isn't this a good coincidence? I'm very happy to meet you Naruto-kun." Sai replied smiling.

"Oh, b-so ..." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his non-itchy head.

'Damn, I must leave immediately ...'

"Naruto-kun, how are you? Are you okay? I heard about the incident during the practice match. I'm a little worried if something happens to you." Said Sai, still smiling.

"Haha, of course I'm fine! Actually the incident really made me panic! My tail suddenly became four!" Naruto said fussyly.

"Really? I think that's a really amazing thing, Naruto-kun. It's rare for demons to have many tails now."

Wait, wait, is this just his feeling, or is Sai really walking closer to him?

"Ehehe thank you. But actually I still don't know how to control it," Naruto replied, rubbing the neck of his neck timidly. Even though he realized that Sai was moving toward him, he decided not to move, pretending not to be aware of what the black-haired young man wanted to do.

The smile on Sai's lips widened when he heard Naruto's answer. "Do you want me to teach you?" he said, taking the opportunity, one of his hands reaching out to touch one of Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Finally he managed to escape from the celebration ceremony which was always done to open the Festival every morning. He walked through the corridor to the main palace to rest. His body feels very tired. Even though it was only a few hours he attended the celebration ceremony. His hand unconsciously rubbed his stomach, it seemed his energy was drained by something he was carrying.

Sasuke cursed irritably when he realized what he was thinking. Shit. Even though he tried to forget it, his body always reminded him like this.Even his hand became a habit of feeling it by touching his stomach like that. He sighed again.

One of the servants approached him when called. Sasuke took off the fancy robe he was wearing, and handed it to the waiter. The waiter nodded respectfully and immediately went to keep the robe in its original place. Without wasting time, Sasuke rushed to the palace where he was resting. It feels like he wants to lie down now.

His footsteps stopped when he caught something not far from the corridor where he was. The two onices widened, before one second then the black bead turned into a very sharp and cold delikan. Immediately, he stepped towards the scene he was seeing.

"Dobe."

Naruto swallowed hard when he heard an unfamiliar voice that now sounded so cold. Immediately he stepped away from Sai who was still trying to approach him. Not yet had time to say anything, his hand had been pulled hard by the owner of the voice.

"T-wait for Sasu-" Naruto swallowed his own sentence when the two oniks stared at him sharply.

Sasuke glared fiercely at Sai, then immediately dragged Naruto away from the place, leaving Sai there. They stopped at a courtyard of the Palace, a place that was quite quiet and calm from other people's disturbances. Sasuke folded his hands in front of his chest, then glared sharply at Naruto.

"What are you doing with Sai?" the sentence came out so sharply.

Naruto swallowed hard. 'Damn it. Just then getting away from the tiger now goes into the nest of wolves. '

"Shouldn't you be taking part in a celebration in the Capital?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"I left there. So what were you doing just now?"

Damn.

"Why?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. "Are you jealous of him, Sasuke?" he asked again with a grin. He still remembered how Sasuke had reacted before when something similar had happened. But it seems like this time he missteps, instead of being embarrassed like that.Sasuke instead ... fell silent. His head looked down, as if he wanted to hide.

"Hey, Sasu-

"... nar ..." a murmur was heard.

"Huh?"

"... that's ... right ..." he muttered again. Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, looked at Naruto seriously, but there was a flash of anger and resentment behind the black sky. "Right. I'm jealous! I like you, Dobe. Haven't I ever said that ?!"

His sapphire eyes widened, staring in surprise at the two oniks before him.

"Can't you-" understand my feelings ...

Sasuke bit his lip, preventing him from saying any longer. Shit. Now he really hates his body. His emotions became unstable because of his body condition, easily provoked like this. Suddenly he felt like crying. You damn hormone. He shouldn't be this weak.

"Don't you ... like me?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto widened at that. He opened his mouth but returned to close it tightly.

"I like you, Dobe!" Sasuke said loudly, as if he wanted to implant that sentence on the dominant one.

Harsh.

"I like you..."

The sentence rang again in his head. Sasuke's face now staring at him turned into a shadow of Sasuke's face when he said his feelings at that time. The oniks that looked at him now were still the same as they were at that time, filled with so much seriousness in them.

"Can't you reply to my feelings? That's why you didn't answer me at that time ?!" Sasuke's voice revived him to reality.

"Why are you silent, dobe!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

I...

Naruto opened his mouth, but again he closed it again.

What...

What should he say now ...

"No ..." the voice sounded trembling.

Naruto clenched his hands tightly. The two sapphires faded, turning flat.

"You don't like me, Sasuke."

His knuckles turned white, holding back his feelings now.

"You only like my strength. Nothing more." Naruto ended his sentence coldly, staring without the expression of the two oniks widening when he heard his words.

Sasuke's lips were proud not to believe what he had just heard. He closed his lips tightly and groaned irritably. Suddenly, he moved his body forward, pulled Naruto's jacket collar and brought his face closer, before ...

... his lips touched Naruto's lips ...

Naruto widened in shock, the two sapphires widened in surprise. His body could not move, even as he could feel Sasuke's moving lips deepen their touch slightly. The kiss is not the hot fondling they usually do. Only a touch between lips. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, his coarse moving lips, now softened, softened the touch with feeling, as if he wanted to convey his whole heart through that touch. The oxygen demand finally released the touch of the lips. Sasuke let go of the grip of his hand, then looked at the two sapphires with feeling.

"I like you. I like you very much. Naruto, your face, your hair, your eyes, your smile, your character, your coldness, your ignorance, even the pretense you used to do. I like everything, everything in you. Not your strength, Dobe. Remember that. I won't forgive you if you underestimate my feelings. " He said seriously.

Sasuke kept his body away from Naruto and smiled confidently. "I don't care if you don't like me now. I'm not going to give up, Dobe. I'll make you like me, no, even kneel before me. Remember that, Baka." With that sentence Sasuke turned around, went away leaving Naruto, still frozen still, the two sapphires still wide open.

After a few seconds, Naruto turned, following where Sasuke was going, staring at the figure until it completely vanished from his sight. One of his hands raised, touching his lips with the back of his hand. He also gritted his teeth tightly, and-

"Damn it!" it was upset. If someone really pays attention to him now, he will see a red hue that slightly sticks to the cheek.

A loud voice made him turn around. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice, immediately putting aside all of his chaotic thoughts."Get out of there." He said sharply to anyone who was hiding behind a tree.

After a while, whoever was finally came out. Naruto was a little surprised when he saw someone he didn't think he had at all.

"Haah ... troublesome ..." someone sighed.

"Shikamaru." Calling Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Shikamaru scratched his non-itchy head, feeling very awkward with his current position, not only had he been caught eavesdropping but also eavesdropping on something he didn't seem to know.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked without further ado.

Shikamaru sighed again, before finally answering. "Look, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Shikamaru sighed again before continuing. "I really don't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. I won't even tell anyone about ... uh ... your relationship with ... Sasuke ..." he explained awkwardly.

"Look, what is clear is that I don't care about that. There's something I want to talk about with you. So I followed you here." Said Shikamaru affirming.

"You followed me." Naruto's birthday quipped.

"Uh, about that, it's really troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry if this bothers you, but there is something very important that I must talk to you now."

"Then just talk." Naruto answered lightly, a little suspicious about Shikamaru's unusual attitude.

"Not here, Naruto. You have to come with me." Shikamaru said, glancing at his surroundings.

"Why? Does something have to be discussed elsewhere?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"That's ... oh, come on ... this is very troublesome. I want to finish it soon. There are other people who also want to meet you. This is just a conversation, I promise." Shikamaru said very lazily, or rather didn't want to feel bothered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, staring probingly at the pineapple-haired young man, before finally sighing. "Fine."

"You're sure this is just a conversation, it's far away." Naruto's sarcasm.

"Troublesome ... be patient a little. This talk is really important. I'm sure you also don't want anyone else to hear it." Shikamaru's light was a little out of place for his friend who could not quietly grab him while traveling.

"What are we going to talk about?" Naruto's sneer inflated his cheeks irritably.

"I told you to have to wait a little more ..." Shikamaru sighed, cursing his fate to do this.

They walked through the capital, passing a small road until it ended in a hallway. Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Shikamaru bring him into the bar.

"Why is it so lonely?" he asked, glancing through the room.

After locking the door tightly, Shikamaru immediately walked into the room again, leading the blond young man to the basement.

Naruto's suspicion began to be proven when he saw Shikamaru opening a secret door, then told him to enter the hallway inside. They walked for a few minutes, until they ended at a door. Shikamaru knocked on the door several times to tell someone inside before opening it.

Naruto looked in surprise at the quite large underground room. His gaze stopped at the center of the room, where a table was located, with someone sitting behind the table. But it wasn't someone who made him stop walking. It wasn't the person who stunned him when he saw it.

"Shikamaru, you finally came too." Tsunade nodded, satisfied seeing the arrival of the two of them. He glanced at the blond youth who was still stopped in the middle of the room. "Naruto." he called the young man.

Naruto turned around, heavily removing his gaze at the person who had stunned him.

"Welcome to our hiding place." Said Tsunade welcomed him.

"Hideaway? What are you doing here?" he replied lightly glancing at the entire room.

Tsunade glanced at Shikamaru then to his friend who was standing beside him. They nodded in agreement.

"The hiding place of the rebels who will fight Danzo."

That sentence succeeded in making Naruto stop his steps around the room. He turned to someone who had just spoken.

"Naruto, don't you remember me?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto fell silent, then walked over to them. "No. Have we met?" he said tilting his head. He turned to Tsunade and said again.

"Rebels? Are you serious?" he asked with fear. "I could have reported you to the King about this."

"You won't do it." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Who said? I could have just killed you by reporting to the King." He said disparagingly. "Then what is the purpose of you telling me to come here? Don't say you want to make me join?"

Tsunade clenched her fists, feeling startled at the behavior of the blond youth. This is totally out of plan. Shouldn't the child in front of him be the child they have been looking for for years?

A hand touched his shoulder slowly. He turned to Jiraiya, sending an uncomprehending expression to his friend.

'Leave it to me.' that is the signal given by the soft squeeze of the hand that touches his shoulder. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

Jiraiya stepped forward, looked at the blond young man seriously. "Naruto, do you want to hear a story?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows confused at the sudden change, but decided not to answer.

"Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a high-class fox power clan. The clans were quite ancient and large clans. They lived in a village called Uzushio. Their clans were the only clans that had nine tails genetically All babies born to their clan will definitely have nine tails that have been passed down from generation to generation by their parents, and there are even rumors that the clan was a clan that had the greatest strength in history, but it did not last long, a disaster struck the clan. One by one they were destroyed because of an illness. " Jiraya paused for a moment then glanced at Naruto, seeing the reaction the blonde boy was showing when he heard this story.

Naruto just acted normally, didn't make a sound, not immediately telling Jiraiya to continue the story.

"Before the clan was totally destroyed, a girl managed to get out of the village. The whole family told her to leave the village and stay alive. The girl traveled, until she ended up in Konoha. The girl decided to change the name of her clan so that no one After a while, the girl met a man, they fell in love with each other and became a pair of mate, unknown to the girl, if he was one of the crown prince candidates for the Konoha Kingdom, until finally when he was chosen as the successor the throne, the girl already had their offspring, and the girl finally understood when she found out who she really was, and decided to change the name of her clan to her lover's clan, a year later he became king, and the girl who gave birth to their son became queen. For years their lives were very happy, until one day a disaster struck the Konoha Kingdom The King and Queen died in the disaster, leaving his now lost son somewhere. Not only that, for a reason, the king and queen became scapegoats for the disaster that befell their kingdom. "

"What do you really want to say?" interrupted Naruto, putting on a confused expression, although in his heart he felt panic when he caught who exactly was being told by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at him for a moment. But instead of answering, he just continued the story. "Until the end of the story, the people still consider the King and the Queen a traitor, while his son is now considered dead. Even now, no one knows who the girl clan's name is. Only the man who became his lover and some of his friends knew it. Even in the history of the kingdom, the name of the girl clan was the name of her lover's clan. Do you know what the girl clan's name is, Naruto? " he asked again.

Naruto clenched his palm tightly. "Uncle yourself said, if nobody knows. How do I know?" he asked back.

Jiraiya just smiled thinly, before continuing again. "The only nine-tailed fox clan that was destroyed many years ago, only comes from the village of Uzushio. The clan's name is Uzumaki, and the girl's name is Uzumaki Kushina. Where is that man? He is the fourth King of the Konoha kingdom, Namikaze Minato "Their son who is now considered dead is named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and that ... is the blonde boy who is with us right now." He said staring intently at the two sapphires. "Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

Sasuke clicked irritably, walked quickly to his room. He sighed with relief when he finally caught sight of the door to his room. But he had not had the chance to open the door, a voice called him.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke glared angrily when he found out who was calling him. He folded his hands in front of his chest, and hissed. "What do you want, Sai?"

Sai just smiled flatly, then walked over to the Crown Prince. "Cold as usual, Your Majesty. I feel a little jealous of Naruto who can see you smile."

"Stop being polite. What do you want?" Sasuke hissed increasingly angry.

Still with his flat smile, Sai finally answered. "Danzo-sama wants to meet you, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke bent his eyebrows, then clicked irritably. "Tch."

Without a word he immediately rushed to the King's room.

"Are you looking for me, Your Majesty?" Sasuke said, bowing respectfully to the king in front of him, both of his legs bent, with one foot as a support when he sat down on his knees.

"Sasuke, I didn't see you during the celebration this morning." Danzo asked from his place on the throne chair.

"Forgive my absence, Your Honor. I feel unwell and decide to return sooner." Sasuke obviously told him.

"Really? Have you felt better now?"

"Thanks to His Majesty, thank you for worrying about me."

"Hmm ..." Danzo only murmured to answer.

"If there's nothing more to talk about, there's something I have to do, Danzo-sama." Said Sasuke asking for leave.

"No, wait, there's something I want to ask." Danzo finally said, making Sasuke bend his eyebrows at once confused and uncomfortable.

"How about your training? I heard since entering the knight academy, you started training with your teammates." Danzo began the conversation.

"Hn. Our training is fine." Sasuke answered briefly.

"Really? What are the names of your two teammates? You never told me."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura Haruno." The answer was brief, although inwardly he began to feel uncomfortable with the topic of their conversation. As he recalled Danzo had never cared too much about small things like this.

"How are they? Can you work well together?"

"Hn, they're pretty good." Sasuke did not want to go at length.

"Hmmm, Sasuke, do you still hate this royal traitor?" Danzo asked again.

Sasuke was a little stunned at the sudden change in topic. "Of course, they have killed the entire royal family. I will do anything to be able to reciprocate." He said sharply.

Danzo grinned at the answer from Sasuke. "Sasuke, what if I say the traitor king's son is still alive?" he asked grinning.

Sasuke turned his eyes, before then his eyes narrowed sharply. "Isn't that clear? I'll kill him." He said sharply. "Does His Majesty know anything about the traitor?" he asked to be interested.

Danzo's grin grew wider. "Right, I know where he is now. That's why I called you here Sasuke."

Sasuke widened in surprise when he heard it. He grinned happily, when he finally had the chance to avenge his family's death. "Who? Is he in this kingdom?"

"Right." Danzo grinned savagely. "He is in this kingdom, and even very close to us, Sasuke."

"Who? Tell me, Danzo-sama! Let me kill him!" he asked, becoming impatient.

Danzo's grin became even more sinister, and the sentence came out of his mouth ...

"Uzumaki Naruto. That is the name of the king's son who betrayed the Kingdom of Konoha."

Harsh.

"Wh-Who ...?" the word slipped from her lips again almost silently, her body froze and the two oniks widened wide.

"Right. That kid, that blonde boy who is your teammate, is Uzumaki Naruto. No, maybe it would be more appropriate to be called Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. He is the person you have been looking for for years, Sasuke." Danzo said grinning wider.

What...?

That's impossible right ...?

Not. This is not possible. He must have heard it wrong. There's no way Naruto is ...

"Surprised?" Danzo chuckled softly. "I'm sure he said something to you about wanting to kill me. No wonder, considering that his parents were executed in this kingdom."

Not.

Not.

This is not right, right?

This must be just a lie ...

This is not possible...

Naruto is not possible ...

"I know you won't believe it, Sasuke. But I can confirm it. Uzumaki is the name of the kingdom's fourth queen clan, and it's obvious that Naruto is the traitor's son's name, not just a similar name. already killed your family, Sasuke. " Danzo said, increasingly influencing him.

... who killed my family ...

Sasuke closed his lips tightly, staring blankly at the King who was talking to him.

... he was the traitor's son who killed your family, Sasuke.

Naruto is ...

Not.

His teeth are crunching hard.

This is not possible.

His hands were tightly clenched.

This must be a lie.

Naruto is not possible ...

"He lied to you Sasuke. He infiltrated here to kill me, even using you by hiding his identity."

use it ...?

Since the beginning...

Naruto has never told his true identity ...

But...

"He lied to you Sasuke ..."

Is it true...

Is that true what happened ...

For Naruto ...

If he is ...

Sasuke bit his lips hard. His hands were tightly clenched, and his oniks looked blankly ahead.

"He tricked you, Sasuke."

Deceived ...

Has he been fooled ...?

He has been lied to by Naruto ...

Naruto already ...

"You don't like me, Sasuke."

"You only like my strength. Nothing more."

Ah ... right ...

Maybe it's true ...

Naruto doesn't even like it ...

Naruto never once liked it ...

She does not...

His eyes became hot, his eyes began to glaze over.

"Sasuke." Danzo called him.

"You must be very angry now. I can understand. The traitor is just a traitor to Sasuke. He deserves punishment." He said slyly grin.

Punishment...?

"We must give the traitor a punishment, Sasuke. Don't you want to reciprocate?" Danzo's grin grew wider.

"I know he will immediately attack me. Do you know anything about this, Sasuke? Tell me so I can help you avenge this kingdom, Sasuke, revenge your family."

Sasuke looked up, looked blankly at Danzo

"Tell me, Sasuke, what is the traitor planning?"

Right.

Tell him Sasuke.

Naruto has lied to you.

He already used you.

Even he already ...

... make you contain his child ...

The traitor has destroyed your life.

He deserves a worthy reply.

Therefore, what makes you doubt now?

Tell him, Sasuke.

Tell about the traitor's plan.

Hurry up and say it.

Sasuke opened his mouth but returned to close it tightly, his blank vision suddenly became chaotic and panicked.

"... Your body won't betray me. "

The sentence suddenly reminded him.

Why?

Does he feel scared now?

Afraid of the sentence he said?

Not.

Don't be stupid, Sasuke.

Shouldn't you be even more confident now?

He has restrained your body, Sasuke.

Control your body so you don't betray it.

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke. Tell me. I'll help you kill him."

Right.

What are you waiting for?

What makes you doubt?

What are you really worried about Sasuke?

If he really restrains your body, isn't everything getting clearer?

He restrained you so you couldn't betray him ...

So you can't ruin the plan ...

The black sky ball lost its light. Sasuke looked up, staring blankly at anything in front of him. His teeth were pounding hard when he realized how stupid he was. The two oniks became full of revenge. His lips moved to make a sound-

"He will attack during festival night."

-And the two onices widened when he realized that the sentence could be released from his lips ...

to be continued ...


	8. Let's The Fight Begins Don't We?

Chapter 8. Let's begin the fight, don't we?

The wall towered so high between us

The walls that are visible but feel so thick obstruct

Hatred like black ink that is so thick

Tarnishing the sky is full of misunderstandings

The sparks of revenge did not escape even more piercing

But ...

No matter how big the wall is

I just want you to know that I'm here ...

...always love You

Red dusk began to be seen adorning the sky, changing the bright blue color to a dark black sign that the night had arrived. The Konoha celebration has taken place halfway, enlivened by many performances and parades in the afternoon. Now lagging behind the evening celebrations with the fireworks festival the most awaited by the people. They also flocked in the middle of the capital where the festival was held.

"Tou-san! Hurry up! Hurry up!" a little girl ran impatiently dragging her father who walked behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, the festival won't run away ..." the father laughed amused at his impatient little girl who wanted to go to the festival.

"But tousan! I want to see it from the start, hurry up!" the little girl whined, pulling the father to walk faster.

The father only chuckled in response, moving his legs to follow the behavior of his little girl who could not keep quiet.

Not only they, in the back were seen the people in droves walking towards the center of the capital, did not want to miss to follow the big celebration of their kingdom. On the other hand, no one even knows that a big plan is taking place when the sun has changed with the moon.

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhhh-!

A demon ran fast in the dark, followed by some of his fast-paced colleagues.

Bzztt! -Bzztt! -Bzztt!

"Team A is in position, replace it." A demon spoke through his headset .

Bzztt-!

"Team B is in position, replace it." A demon replies through his headset . He glanced at his teammates and nodded for sure, before one second later they immediately dispersed to their respective positions.

Wuussssshhhh-!

"Team C is already a hundred meters from the target, replace it."

Bzztt-!

"Good, C team take their respective positions and wait for the next command." A reply was heard from the small object used for the communication.

"Oi, you hear it. Split!" said a demon to his friends, before he himself jumped off to his position.

Bzztt-!

"Team D is ready in position, replace it."

Bzztt-!

"Team E is ready, change."

Bzztt-!

"Team F is ready."

Bzztt-!

"Team G is ready!"

Bzztt-!

"Hah ... troublesome ..."

"Oi, Shika!"

"Geez, what do you think isn't troublesome?"

"I think you already know the answer, puppy ?"

"Gyaarrgh! Stop it! I didn't hear it! I didn't hear that! Stop dating through this headset, Baka!"

"... troublesome ..."

"Um ... Team H is in position ..."

Bzzzzttt-!

"Zabuza."

Zabuza turned when someone called him, he smiled when he saw who that person was.

"The teams are in their respective positions. Now we only need to wait for the time to start our plan." Haku continued to approach her lover.

Zabuza nodded understanding then turned to look at the scene in front of him where a celebration parade was being held. "Is there a change in plan?" he asked.

"No. Everything is the same as we thought. For now we only need to monitor the situation." Haku replied, stopping his steps right next to the tall man.

Zabuza just nodded in return.

Haku smiled thinly at him, then glanced down. He grabbed the lover's big hand, and linked their fingers together.

Zabusa turned to him.

"We can definitely win this fight." Said Haku with a smile full of confidence.

Zabuza paused before answering that smile. "Yes, we will win." He said reply, brought his body closer to Haku before kissing her lover's tiny lips. Haku closed his eyes and returned the kiss gently.

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhhh-!

"Your Honour."

Danzo glanced at the door where a waiter called him.

"The parade will begin soon. You are asked to be present at the venue and start the core event." Said the waiter looked down respectfully to the King.

Danzo just nodded a little and then indicated to the servants around him to speed up his movements in preparing his clothes and appearance.

Danzo glanced at the corner of the room where Sai was standing there. They stared briefly before finally Sai nodded as if he understood what his boss meant. Then in a flash Sai disappeared from that place.

"Your Honour." A waiter called him.

Danzo turned his head, seeing that the servant was bowing respectfully to hand over a king's royal sword. He also took the sword. He pulled the sword from the scabbard. The sharpened iron plate glowed sharply as he showed it under the light, showing how sharp and strong the sword was. Smiling satisfied, he put it again in the holster before putting it on his waist belt.

The servants immediately stepped aside as they finished preparing the King's appearance. Danzo turned towards the exit, making the robe he wore gloriously. A sharp grin was painted on his face. "The celebration will begin soon." He said, grinning wildly.

Dum durum dum durum dum dum dum durum dum dum dum-!

The sound of a very noisy drum sounding so lively, followed by the strains of keroncong and traditional music that filled the streets of the capital which was equally lively, accompanied by the beautiful women who were presenting such beautiful dances. The audience cheered happily cheering and enjoying the interesting treats. Not infrequently from those who also danced happily.

The sound of trumpets and firecrackers accompanied the celebration. Small children who are usually at home are now playing so happily participating in enlivening a very special day for their kingdom. Even the usually pitch-black night sky is now filled with stars as if to join in celebrating the Konoha celebration.

Ting-!

Clanging sounded when a man flicked his wine glass with another glass while saying "Kampai!" with happiness. His friends also shared a toast, while enjoying the beautiful game of the dancers on the street.

A large stage was specially prepared for the nobles and the King to sit, where they could clearly see the performances the people were presenting from the stage.

The nobles toasted and feasted while enjoying the show. In fact, not infrequently also accompanied by several beautiful women or men. A scene that is commonly seen by the people during celebrations like this. But that is not what they are focusing on now, a big celebration is underway, forcing them to forget for a moment the problems they have each. Senda jokes sound so cheerful, as if they have never been as happy as the celebration day.

A trumpet that was so loud was a sign that the King had arrived. The people immediately calmed down and looked down respectfully to the King who was walking towards the large stage. The dancers gracefully moved their bodies, paying their respects in their own way. Music melodiously welcomed the King who walked towards his throne. The people's cheers were pleased to respond to the leader who gave a few welcome remarks. Music was heard again when the celebration resumed.

Behind the darkness, which no one noticed, a demon was standing there. The sapphire eye looks straight ahead where a celebration is being held. The noisy cheers that filled the capital seemed to not bother him at all. Even though he looked seriously at the celebration, his mind drifted towards something more serious for him. The festive scene had swept him away in the nostalgia of the past where he was so happy when there was a big celebration like now. But he immediately turned aside when he saw the big stage that was there.

Naruto scrutinized one by one the demons on the stage. One of his eyebrows bent in confusion when he didn't find someone. A crown prince who was supposed to take part in attending the celebration accompanied the invisible King there. His mind began to feel uneasy considering he hadn't even met Sasuke since he last met this morning.

Naruto turned his gaze in the other direction, watching one by one the knights guarding there. His gaze stopped when his sapphire eyes caught the eyes of brown slices. They only stared, as if they were channeling language through that look. After feeling like a long time, Naruto looked back with a grin, before turning and disappearing behind the darkness.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed. His mind returned to remember the previous incident.

"Welcome to our hiding place." Said Tsunade welcomed him.

"Hideaway? What are you doing here?" he replied lightly glancing at the entire room.

Tsunade glanced at Shikamaru then to his friend who was standing beside him. They nodded in agreement.

"The hiding place of the rebels who will fight Danzo."

That sentence succeeded in making Naruto stop his steps around the room. He turned to someone who had just spoken.

"Naruto, don't you remember me?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto fell silent, then walked over to them. "No. Have we met?" he said tilting his head. He turned to Tsunade and said again.

"Rebels? Are you serious?" he asked with fear. "I could have reported you to the King about this."

"You won't do it." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Who said? I could have just killed you by reporting to the King." He said disparagingly. "Then what is the purpose of you telling me to come here? Don't say you want to make me join?"

Tsunade clenched her fists, feeling startled at the behavior of the blond youth. This is totally out of plan. Shouldn't the child in front of him be the child they have been looking for for years?

A hand touched his shoulder slowly. He turned to Jiraiya, sending an uncomprehending expression to his friend.

'Leave it to me.' that is the signal given by the soft squeeze of the hand that touches his shoulder. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

Jiraiya stepped forward, looked at the blond young man seriously. "Naruto, do you want to hear a story?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows confused at the sudden change, but decided not to answer.

"Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a high-class fox power clan. The clans were quite ancient and large clans. They lived in a village called Uzushio. Their clans were the only clans that had nine tails genetically All babies born to their clan will definitely have nine tails that have been passed down from generation to generation by their parents, and there are even rumors that the clan was a clan that had the greatest strength in history, but it did not last long, a disaster struck the clan. One by one they were destroyed because of an illness. " Jiraya paused for a moment then glanced at Naruto, seeing the reaction the blonde boy was showing when he heard this story.

Naruto just acted normally, didn't make a sound, not immediately telling Jiraiya to continue the story.

"Before the clan was totally destroyed, a girl managed to get out of the village. The whole family told her to leave the village and stay alive. The girl traveled, until she ended up in Konoha. The girl decided to change the name of her clan so that no one After a while, the girl met a man, they fell in love with each other and became a pair of mate, unknown to the girl, if he was one of the crown prince candidates for the Konoha Kingdom, until finally when he was chosen as the successor the throne, the girl already had their offspring, and the girl finally understood when she found out who she really was, and decided to change the name of her clan to her lover's clan, a year later he became king, and the girl who gave birth to their son became queen. For years their lives were very happy, until one day a disaster struck the Konoha Kingdom The King and Queen died in the disaster, leaving his now lost son somewhere. Not only that, for a reason, the king and queen became scapegoats for the disaster that befell their kingdom. "

"What do you really want to say?" interrupted Naruto, putting on a confused expression, although in his heart he felt panic when he caught who exactly was being told by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at him for a moment. But instead of answering, he just continued the story. "Until the end of the story, people still consider the King and the Queen a traitor, while his son is now considered dead. Even to death, no one knows who the girl's clan name is. Only the man who became his lover and some of his friends knew it. Even in the history of the kingdom, the name of the girl clan was the name of her lover's clan. Do you know what the girl clan's name is, Naruto? " he asked again.

Naruto clenched his palm tightly. "Uncle yourself said, if nobody knows. How do I know?" he asked back.

Jiraiya just smiled thinly, before continuing again. "The only nine-tailed fox clan that was destroyed many years ago, only comes from the village of Uzushio. The clan's name is Uzumaki, and the girl's name is Uzumaki Kushina. Where is that man? He is the fourth King of the Konoha kingdom, Namikaze Minato "Their son who is now considered dead is named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and that ... is the blonde boy who is with us right now." He said staring intently at the two sapphires. "Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

Naruto was silent hearing that, his sapphire eyes were staring straight at Jiraiya. Then suddenly he grunted amused "heh ... hehehhe ... hehe hehehhe ... you guys must be joking haha ... hahahah ..." he chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya bent his eyebrows confused.

"Is this like a joke to you, boy?" Tsunade is now talking.

"No hahaha ... hah ... it's just that it's ridiculous hahaha ..." Naruto still chuckled. He took a breath to stop his laughter, then looked at the two demons who were older than him. A grin painted sharply on his lips. "Then?" he asked grinning.

Jiraiya was stunned to see how dark the blonde young man's sapphire eyes were in front of him. It's so dark as if it's hiding so much emotion there ...

"So what?" Naruto repeated his words. "What will you do if I say that I am indeed the son of Namikaze Minato, the fourth King of the Kingdom of Konoha?"

Tsunade widened her eyes to hear that, the voice that had sounded relaxed now sounded very cold.

"Naruto ... we have been looking for you for years, we know that Minato was not the cause of the disaster eleven years ago." Jiraiya tried to speak.

Naruto did not answer, just stared flatly at Jiraiya, then turned around when he heard Tsunade now speaking.

"We are planning this rebellion to overthrow Danzo from his throne. Therefore we need you. We must restore this kingdom as before."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked in confusion.

"Are you just looking for me?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, looking down on the two demons in front of him.

"What do you mean ?! This kingdom has been destroyed by Danzo's cause. We can't let it go again. The mass murder of eleven years ago happened because of that rotten man!" Tsunade said a little annoyed because it had been underestimated.

"Naruto, don't you want to restore Konoha as before?" Jiraiya is now talking.

"Heh ..." Naruto snorted. "Why do you think I'm returning to this kingdom? Nostalgia?" he said, smiling lightly.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were stunned to hear that. "You..."

"Then what makes you behave like this? Don't you also consider this kingdom to be very important ?!" Tsunade asked him.

"Right. This kingdom is indeed very important." Naruto said coldly. "But you guys ..." "don't even know what happened to me for eleven years ..." Naruto smiled thinly at the sentence that crossed his head. He sighed before speaking again.

"If your goal is to find me just to help you carry out this plan of rebellion, it's a pity ... I'm not interested." He said, staring coldly at them.

"W-Wait! Why ?! Don't you want to restore this kingdom as before ?!" Tsunade asked confusedly.

"That's right, Naruto. Our strength will increase if you join us." Jiraiya added.

"Huh" Naruto snorted a little. "It is my duty as a crown prince to restore Konoha as he should. I thank you for thinking of a plan to carry out a coup. But I'm not interested in joining in your plan."

"W-what ?! But-" Tsunade's sentence was cut off by Jiraiya who was squeezing her shoulder. Jiraiya just shook her head as Tsunade looked at him confusedly.

"Naruto, can you tell us the reason?" Jiraiya asked more calmly.

Naruto fell silent, staring at the white-haired man flatly. Then the tip of his lips bent slightly. "Maybe if you invited me years before, my answer would be different. No." He paused for a moment. "No, I don't think it will change. Even though this happened many years ago, my answer won't be different either. I guess you're just too late."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked confusedly.

Naruto just smiled a little reply to the question, then turned one by one the faces of the three demons in front of him before speaking again."Just continue your plan. I will not oppose or interfere with your plans. Instead you will not disturb my plans. Our goal is to restore Konoha as before. Therefore I hope we will not quarrel. But there is one thing you must remember." Naruto stopped his sentence, glaring at each one of the demons in front of him.

"Don't touch Danzo. He will die in my hands." he said with a cold grin.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shikamaru were stunned to see how serious and sharp the sapphire eyes were staring at them.

"Ah ... and one more ..." Naruto said as if he remembered something while putting his hands in his pants pocket. "Don't touch Sasuke. He is innocent, only stuck in the midst of the rottenness of this kingdom. If your plan is to succeed, I want you to make Sasuke the King." He said with a weak smile before turning towards the exit, ignoring the three wide-eyed demons shocked at his words.

"W-wait." Said Jiraiya suddenly stopped his steps.

Naruto stopped, but did not turn his head.

"There is something I want to make sure of ..." Jiraiya said suddenly. He sighed as Naruto was still silent. "What ... a serial murder that happened to the royal officials lately ... did you do it?" Jiraiya finally said.

Naruto turned around, staring straight at Jiraiya. A cold grin sharply painted on his lips. "Right, I killed everything." He said coldly before he left and left the basement. Slam-!

Wuussshhh-!

A young man moves very quickly, jumping from one tree to another so agile. The soft wind quickly cleared his blond mane. He stopped when he arrived at his destination. He watched the area from behind the darkness, hiding his aura so that no one would know where he was sneaking into the Palace.

His sapphire eyes glanced at one by one the knights who were guarding there. Naruto could see some knights whom he thought were subordinates of Tsunade. Maybe he should thank Tsunade, so now he doesn't need to think too much about the guards who might block his plan to attack Danzo.

Even though he still wouldn't change his mind to join Tsunade. He does not want to take greater risks by involving them in his plan. If all they need is a substitute king, there are still others who can replace him later. Even if they kneel begging him, he still won't change his mind.Because in this world ...

... there are no more people he can trust ...

The wind slid slowly, blowing through the streets of the capital which still looked crowded. Night was getting cold because of it. The dazzling moonlight from above the sky signaled the late night. But it did not seem to shrink the enthusiasm of the people to see the main event and the closing of the Konoha celebration. They are still seen clustered in the middle of the capital. Even though the performances and celebration parade had been stopped, there were only lively music and the sound of firecrackers that made the atmosphere of the celebration still felt thick on that late night.

Duaarr-!

The first fireworks were finally launched. All people's attention was immediately diverted to the artwork that adorned the dark sky beautifully.The cheers of admiration were heard as they enjoyed the amazing works of art. Not only those who are in a location can see it. The sparkling light of the fire was launched very high and magnificent adorned the sky, making various people in the capital can see it clearly, even from within their respective homes.

Shyuut-! A fireworks sparkled back towards the sky before - Duaarr-! splashing splashes of fire coloring the delap sky beautifully. Then followed by other fireworks that were equally beautiful to enliven that night.

Duaarr-!

Duaarr-!

TWORAR-!

"Haku-san."

Haku turned his gaze from the splash of fire that filled the sky to someone who had just called him earlier.

"Everything is in their respective positions. Plans can begin now." said a demon to him.

Haku nodded understanding. "We are moving now. Convey this to Zabuza."

"Well." said the demon immediately leaving.

Haku turned his gaze again to the sky, staring beautifully at the sparkling fireworks that were lit in succession. A blast of fire that seemed to be lit as a sign of the start of their grand plan ...

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh-!

"Hey, hey, how do I look, have I looked beautiful?" said a black-haired girl in a Chinese-style style that brushed aside her kimono.

Click-!

"T-tenten-san, you-you look so pretty-beautiful ..." someone responded with stumbling, his fingers squeezing the white kimono she was wearing shyly.

Click-!

"Pfft, look, I look sexy, right?" a blonde girl tied in four is now stylishly showing off her body.

Click-!

"Baaakaa, that woman must look elegant! Graceful!" a girl brushed off her long blonde mane which was beautifully torn down.

Click-!

"H-hey, this isn't fair! Why do I also have to come look like this ?!" protests someone who is now blushing furiously on the clothes he is wearing now.

Click-!

"Aw, Kiba-chan, you are very sweet! Shika will definitely be happy to see your appearance now!" a very beautiful young man said while removing the roll of black hair.

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh-!

Ting-!

"Kampai!"

Shouts and laughter were heard filling the room with tatami beds. The room is traditional in style but has enough quality and luxurious equipment that only a noble can rent. As is now done the nobles and royal ministers who are drinking and partying enjoy the celebration.

"Ha ha, today's celebration is very festive!" a short black-haired man said with a chuckle as he gulped his wine. Shimamura Genji, a nobleman from the eastern village of Konoha Kingdom, is famous for making delicious wine. One of the nobles who strongly supported Danzo in his leadership.

"Right, right, I really like the dance! They are very beautiful!" a man with a long mustache over responding while pouring more wine into his glass. Hanada Shuutori, a single son from the Hanada clan, nobles who was known for his greed. Some people have caught him doing illegal transactions about slave sales.

"Hahahaha I like the singer the most! Do you see her body? She's very sexy!" this time it was the turn of the long-haired brown-haired man who spoke, his blushing face showed that the man was already drunk. Uchiyama Shinjiiru, a young nobleman who started to become a status lately. Following everything that Danzo has done has become like his hobby.

"Che, all you think about is a woman!" a woman also spoke, stomping the wine glass she held onto the table. Kirishima Amuku, a noblewoman who is very fond of treasure and jewelry, is famous for her partying habits.

"Ha! It's not like you're the same too! How many guys have your toys? I heard lately you're interested in women?" The noble man surnamed Uchiyama insinuated him.

The woman named Amuku glared sharply at him.

"Well, well, it's not the time to fight, today is the celebration night, we have to have fun!" Genji said trying to break up his friends.

"Ha ha where are the servants, why haven't they come here ?!" Hanada Shuutori was now speaking with a slight staggering drunk.

"Oi, you, quickly call the servants here!" said a man who had been silent to someone on guard at the door. The man with long blond hair, slightly curly, was one of the nobles who also participated in the kingdom's political activities.

The guard just nodded before leaving to call the 'servant' mentioned. Of course what they mean by 'servants' is not just an ordinary waiter in charge of delivering food and drinks. The 'servant' in question is a waiter who will truly serve them in 'anything'.

After a while, the guard returned. "Sorry there seemed to be a slight problem, so they were a little late." said a tall man guard.

"Huh?" the noble man blinked in confusion when he realized the guard who had come out was different from the current guard. As he recalled this previously bloody and half-bodied guard, and why he was wearing his headband on the side instead of in front like the other guards did. Maybe it's just his mind? His drunk head staggered, making him unsure of his own thoughts.

"Enter, hurry and bring them in and entertain us!" said Hanada who was impatient to play with the servants.

The guards just nodded respectfully before turning towards the door. The bandage that wrapped around his neck gently opened as he moved to open the door.

Unknown to anyone there, a sly grin painted on the face of the tall man ...

Zreegg-!

The door was wide open, allowing the servants to enter one by one.

The first waiter entered pale white, very feminine face that made other people think he was a woman. His green kimono was splashed beautifully as he walked into the room. His black mane lay long behind his back, combed down so delicately as he saluted the nobles in front of him.

Behind him was followed by another servant, now long blonde hair rolled half so beautifully. The waiter wore a dark purple kimono that contrasted sharply with the color of his hair, but looked very right on his body. His aquamarine sliced eyes narrowed as he gave a smile to the nobles.

The next waiter is a little different from the others. Her black hair is rolled sweetly in half, with a beautiful haircut complete it. In contrast to other servants, the kimono she wore was a mixture of variations with traditional Chinese kimono, very compatible with her very sweet hairstyle.

The other waiter walked in, wearing a long white kimono patterned in light blue. He has a long black coat with a very beautiful face. Her lavender-sliced eyes added to the servant's beauty increasingly visible. A red hue was seen adorning his cheeks as the servant bowed respectfully to the nobles.

Next to him, a taller servant. The blond mane is slightly curled backward, but its length does not exceed the shoulder. A beautiful accessory adorns the mane, making it look more feminine. The red kimono she wore looks bright, showing off her sexy body. A fan appeared in his hand, flicked softly over his face.

The last waiter was not a woman, he was a young man with two red triangle tattoos adorning his cheeks. Kimono is pink, with a layer of brown that makes it look sweet. His brown mane, which was originally so spiky, is now arranged in such a way that it looks neat, with front bangs falling limp over his forehead. A small red ribbon ties the side of the hair, making the young man look so sweet.

The six servants lined up lined up at the door, before simultaneously bowing respectfully to the nobles in the room. The waiter who first entered also stepped once, as if leading."Forgive us for our delay. There is a little problem in the main house, but everything has been resolved. Hopefully you will still be pleased with us who accompany you gentlemen." Said the long black-haired waiter with a sweet smile, or someone who could be called by the name ... Haku.

Bzzztt! -Bzzztt! -Bzzzttt!

"The Team Council is in. The Team Council is in. Report each other's positions, change." Asuma called all his teammates through the headset.

Bzztt-!

"Rabbit comes in, area one is clear, replace it."

Bzztt-!

"Wolf comes in, area three has been overcome, replace it."

Bzztt-!

"Tiger here! Area two is clean!"

Bzztt-!

"The Boar is in position, area four is safe, replace it."

Bzztt-!

"Troublesome ... owl is in position, replace ..."

Asuma sighed at that, knowing exactly who the voice was answering just now. He glanced right and left where several of his teammates were hiding, nodding in understanding as each eye met each other. After being sure everything was ready, Asuma stepped forward, where a room was located. A room where their mission target is. He just needs to open it and their big plan will start soon. With one breath, the door opens ...

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh-!

Not!

Klotak!

Zaassssshhhh-!

Klotak!

A fountain made of bamboo moves constantly pouring water from a mini pool made specifically in the room. The constant sound of the bamboo movement loudly filled the very quiet room.

Tracks.

Someone with a graying mane puts a teacup on the table after sipping it. He breathed a sigh of relief before glancing at his tea friend.

"Tonight is quite noisy." Someone said.

"Isn't it like this every year?" said his friend who was also old, glancing at the night sky through the large window in the room.

"I feel something big will happen today." Someone said, sighing. "This reminds me of what happened eleven years ago."

"Stop that, Koharu. Don't we agree to forget it ?!" his friend replied again.

"But, admit it, you can't forget it too! We are also quite involved in that incident! I feel that at any time it will definitely reward me, Homura." Said someone who had been called 'Koharu'.

'Homura' sighed. "Not everything that happens in this Kingdom must be known to the public."

"It is true." Koharu sighed in resignation.

Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, two elders who were members of the Konoha Kingdom council. He has served as a council since the time of Sandaime's leadership. Both have a strong enough attitude about things they think are right.

The two demons turned towards the door when they heard a knock from there.

"Who?"

They exchanged views as they did not hear a single answer from behind the door. After a while, the door suddenly opened slowly from the outside. Their constants became alarmed.

"Utatane-san, Mitokado-san, sorry for interrupting late at night like this." Said someone who had just entered the room.

"Sarutobi Asuma. What are you doing here?" Homura breathed a sigh of relief, though he stared suspiciously at Asuma who suddenly came to visit them.

Asuma just smiled a little, then glanced around the room. With one nod, several knights suddenly came out of every hiding in the room. Koharu and Homura were startled in surprise as they were suddenly surrounded by so many demons.

"What is this?!" Koharu shouted angrily.

"Asuma, what do you mean by your actions ?! Are you looking to die by surrounding council members ?!" Homura who was also no less angry, jumped to his feet from his seat.

"Utatane-san, Mitokado-san. I hope that no one will get hurt here. Therefore I ask that you surrender without resistance." Asuma explained without being afraid at all.

"Don't joke! Your Majesty the King won't let you do this just like that!" Koharu said, not accepting.

"Where are the guards ?! There should be guards protecting this place!" Homura called out to the guards in question.

"If they are what you mean, you don't need to worry about it." Asuma said while telling his teammates to show some guards they had overcome before launching their plans.

"Y-you ..." Homura stared in disbelief, staring at the guards who had collapsed in the hands of the rebels.

"What does all this mean, Asuma ?! Why are you doing this!" Koharu hissed angrily.

"I think you already know why we did this. Mass murder eleven years ago." Asuma said staring at the two elders widened when he heard his words. "We know you are involved in the murder. Therefore we hope you will give up without a fight."

"Don't joke, kid! You think we will just let you attack us!" Koharu shouted angrily, moving from his seat.

"That's right, if you think we're just helpless parents. You're wrong!" Homaru joined in moving forward, preparing to carry out the attack. "We won't-! Huh ?!" he widened in shock when he found his body suddenly unable to move.

"What is-" Koharu said no less shocked when his body was also locked. He snapped his teeth angry when he knew what had happened to his body.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." complained Shikamaru lazily while maintaining his kagemane no jutsu , locking the movements of the two councils so they wouldn't fight.

Asuma nodded with satisfaction seeing their plan running smoothly until here. "Utatane-san, Mitokado-san, surrender now before we commit violence. Requesting help is useless, because soon we will take over this kingdom." He said confidently.

Koharu and Homura widened hearing that.

"You're doing a coup d'état ... ?!"

Drap! -Drap! -Drap! -Drap! -Drap!

Some demons are seen moving fast in the dark. Infiltrate silently to a place in the Main Palace. They immediately split up taking their respective positions when they arrived at the place in question.

Kakashi glanced in the direction where Yamato was hiding. He nodded when their eyes met each other.

Bzzt-!

"This is the place?" whispered Kakashi through his headset.

Yamato nodded confidently. "Yeah, I've checked it several times. If the estimate of Shikaku is correct, Danzo will be here." Yamato replied.

"I understand." Squeeze Kakashi quickly, before glancing one by one at the position of his teammates He made several gestures to carry out their mission with both hands. They nodded confidently when they understood what Kakashi had said.

Then with one command "Forward!" all of them immediately moved to break into the room where Danzo was.

BRAK-!

The big door was broken hard, several demons went straight through the door, while the rest slipped through the sides of the roof just in case.

Kakasih swiftly put up an attack position, but his movement stopped when he caught the scene in front of him. One of his eyes widened wide, because in that room ... there was no Danzo in it ...

"Too bad, you have missed Danzo-sama." Said Sai grinning to greet the rebels, beside him stood a few Anbu Ne who were ready to attack.

Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh-!

Naruto moved quickly behind the darkness. His sapphire eyes glanced around him as he infiltrated inside the Palace. His footsteps stopped when he finally arrived at the Palace corridor near the king's throne hall where his destination was. His eyebrows twitched suspiciously when he felt something odd.

This is too easy.

No, maybe it would be more appropriate to say that the place was too quiet. There should be some guards who are still guarding this area.But he can easily infiltrate it. He also did not see Tsunade's subordinates who should still be hanging around in his place. Could he have been misplaced? Not. He believes this is the place. He has watched Danzo since the celebration began. All the places that were supposed to be visited by the King during the celebration had been checked, only this place remained, except if Danzo went to his hiding place. His instincts say something will happen is not according to his plan ...

In addition, there is one thing that has made him unable to calm down since the celebration began. He ... can't find Sasuke ...

This is too sudden. Sasuke should be here helping him. But the raven youth couldn't be found even in the room of his room. He began to become anxious when he thought something might happen to Sasuke. What if Danzo already knows the plan and catches Sasuke ?!

Shit.

Naruto immediately dismissed his anxiety. It's not the time to feel doubtful. He must do this. He must kill Danzo. He could not miss this opportunity. If something happened to Sasuke, he would find out later. Now the most important ...

Naruto glanced at the large door which was the entrance to the king's throne hall. Carefully, he infiltrated in silently. He immediately hid behind a pole when he made it into the hall. His suspicion grew thicker when he found the room was pitch black. This place should still be used. Why is this so quiet?

CHEAP-!

A large lamp in the center of the room was suddenly lit before then-

Check it out!

Check it out!

Check it out!

Check it out!

Check it out!

-Following the other small lights made the room that had become pitch black so bright.

"Why don't you come out from your hideout, Naruto?"

A sudden sound made Naruto wide open.

Trap.

He knew this would happen.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he finally decided to go out to face his opponent directly.

"Well, I never thought you would attack this fast." Said Danzo, grinning, looking down at him from the position he was sitting on the king's throne.

"Huh." Naruto snorted in disgust. "Sooner or later I think you will still do this." Naruto replied sarcastically as he stared one by one the guards who came out in sequence from the hiding place and surrounded him.

"Do you like surprises from me?" Danzo said grinning more broadly seeing his enemy now surrounded by so many demons.

"Hehh." Now Naruto grinned. "Not so surprising. A rotten man will indeed do a rotten way." He replied staring at Danzo.

Danzo's grin vanished when he heard that. The teeth were snapped before he finally calmed down. "Huh. I think your arrogant attitude will soon disappear when I see my main surprise." He said grinning again.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that. "I'm flattered that you prepared so many surprises for me. But as many troops as you prepare won't surprise me now."

"We'll see, boy." Danzo replied grinning wider, he raised his hand to the side, swung it like he was calling someone.

"Why don't you just come out now ..." he said to someone who was hiding behind a collection of troops, and ...

... Naruto sapphire eyes widened in shock when he saw the figure of someone slowly coming out from behind the troops.

... Sasuke? "Continued Danzo grinning ferociously.

Safir also met the oniks.

"S-sasu ... to ..." Naruto stopped his sentence when the two oniks bears were very sharp, and filled with ... so much hatred ...

To be continued ...

becaaandaaaa, there's still a sequel, haha: P

Ting-!

The glass rang as the nobles cheered with delight.

"Ha ha ha ha, you're so funny! It really pisses me off. Are you always talking like this from here?" said a noble man surnamed Hanada.

Haku chuckled in response to the jokes of the man he was serving. He poured wine into a drink glass when the man asked for it again.

"How about you? You said you were from the northern region ?!" The noble man named Uchiyama who now spoke, rubbed his hands mischievously on the servant's thigh beside him.

Kiba shuddered in horror when he got the treatment. He glanced at Haku as if asking for help. Haku nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable letting his teammates hold back. He glanced at his friends who were also disguised as servants. Through that gesture they nodded in understanding and immediately prepared to launch their plan.

Haku glanced once at the door, where Zabuza stood as a guard. Zabuza nodded understandingly, and very carefully signaled to some of his colleagues who were hiding in several places.

"Sir." Call Haku sweet to the nobles who are beside him. "I heard you were very good at swordplay." Praise Haku while pouring wine again.

"Ha ha ha ha really? I never thought a waiter like you would know such a small thing. You just make me shy." The noble replied, gulping his wine without further ado.

"Yes, I heard you were very skilled. I was interested in seeing it right away." Said Haku smiling sweetly, very casually inserting his hands into his kimono's arm. The same thing was being done by his friends. From the outside, it was seen that they only put their hands on their laps like the servant girls usually do. But the thing the nobles did not know was that they were taking something they had stored in their kimono's arms. Take ... a needle that has been covered with sleeping pills ...

Still smiling sweetly, Haku chatted the nobleman while distracting, his hands carefully moving before-

Jleb!

-Put the needle on the man's neck very quickly. The nobleman was sleeping.

"Huh? Hey, Hanada, when you haven't-" Jleb! - The man's sentence stopped when Kiba thrust his needle quickly. Then followed by his other friends. One by one the nobles lay unconscious.

"Good. Now tie them up." The Haku command smiled smugly to see their plan going smoothly But not yet had the chance to touch the noble body beside him, a kunai suddenly shot quickly towards him.

Trang!

Haku who was startled shockedly deflecting the kunai with his kunai, he turned towards the thrower, staring in surprise at some demons who suddenly appeared from the roof.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, sweetie. You can't just catch our master." Said a demon pulling a sickle on his back.

"Who are you ?!" Temari said, staring sharply at the nine demons that had just infiltrated it, his body quickly placed an attacking position.

"Aw, you're sexy too. Maybe it would be nice if we had fun." Another demon reply licked his lips which immediately received a sharp blow from Temari.

"What do you want?" hissed Kiba putting up a fighting position.

"We're mercenaries rented by the nobles. We can't just let you catch our master. Our pay is not cheap." Said a demon in the middle chuckling.

"Then we will not hesitate to fight you." Said Zabuza while telling his teammates to come out of hiding and fight the nine demons that were blocking their plan.

Trang!

Trang Trang!

The sound of gunfire quickly echoed in the room.

Zabuza waved Kubikiribouchou, his sword fiercely towards his enemy. But his enemy quickly managed to dodge, then tossed a few kunai towards Zabuza who also succeeded in defeating Zabuza.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Hinata launched his attack quickly when two enemies tried to attack him. They also fell down. But Hinata couldn't be relieved when a demon waved a sickle at him.

Trang!

The sickle attack was suddenly blocked by an iron fan. Temari grinned at the sickened enemy, feeling grateful that he had saved his tessen in a scroll to guard. He waved Tessen quickly then made a quick air strike towards the enemy. "Kazekiri!"

Temari clicked when the sharp slash was avoided, but he did not deter quickly launch another attack with his iron fan.

Trang!

His Sabetan Kusarigama was successfully defeated by the enemy. But Tenten was not that stupid, it was precisely the thing he was after, swiftly swinging the end of the chain from his weapon towards the enemy. The opponent who was slightly off guard at the previous attack was bound by the iron chain. Without wasting the chance Tenten tightened his chain, then lunged forward kicking the enemy's head hard.Buagh!

The enemy groaned in pain. He tried to strike back, but the chain link that bound his body made him unable to move. Tenten grinned happily before launching another punch.

"Watch out!"

Tenten gasped at the scream, and when he turned around-

Bruagh!

-A sudden collision before his eyes. He blinked his eyes at who had just hit the enemy who was going to attack him earlier.

"Grrrr!" Chomp!

Sharp bites tear the enemy's body mercilessly. Ino grinned with satisfaction when he heard a groan of pain from the enemy he was biting.Startled in surprise when the enemy suddenly swung his sword at him, Ino immediately jumped backwards. The Cat demon sharpened his claws before attacking again.

Buagh!

A blow hit the enemy successfully, Kiba attacked again with his claws. But his enemy now managed to dodge and quickly attacked with a punch towards Kiba. Bam!

"Fuck!" Kiba's squeal wiped the blood in his mouth due to a hit that hit his face "How dare I hit my face. My boyfriend never even did it!" he growled irritably before turning his body into a very large dog and crashing towards the enemy quickly. "Garouga!"

"Huachew!"

"What's wrong Shika?" Chouji raised his eyebrows when he heard his friend suddenly sneeze.

"No ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru said lazily, rubbing his nose uncomfortably.

"Oi, don't just shut up, help us tie them up!" said a demon to them, while showing the guards they had defeated earlier.

"hah ... troublesome ..."

"You can't do this to us, boy!" Koharu's protest shouted.

"Hah ... never mind, I don't think there's any point in us fighting now ..." Homura said resignedly, unmoving when the rebels gave him a seal of chakra and tied his body.

"I do this for your security. We do not intend to commit violence. You will be released again after our plan to take over this kingdom is successful." Asuma's light, as he fell down his team mates gathered together the guards they had defeated in one place.

"This is crazy! Danzo won't let you go!" Koharu's protest was upset.

"We will handle Danzo, you don't need to think about that, Utatane-san."

"Have you been planning this for a long time?" Homura asked curiously.

Asuma paused before answering. "Right, we have been planning this for years." He turned and looked at the two councils. "I think you must know that Danzo masterminded the massacre eleven years ago. We will restore the name of Minato-sama in this kingdom. Maybe Tsunade-sama will forgive you if you want to be a witness and tell everything that happened eleven years then in front of the people. " Bright smile thin.

"T-tsunade ?!" Homura was stunned.

"That woman! How damn, I thought she was up to something!" Koharu growled irritably.

Asuma sighed at that. He took a cigarette butt from his pocket and turned it on. "Well, if you are that hard, maybe you will just end up in jail."He said with a mocking smile.

Bzztt! -Bzztt! -Bzztt!

"The central team came in, the central team came in! This is the council team, we have succeeded in securing the area, we have successfully handled both councils, replace it." Said Asuma reporting through his headset.

Bzztt! -Bzztt!

"Here is the central team. Good, stay alert and wait for the next order." A reply is heard from the end of the connection.

Bzztt-!

"Fine, Tsunade-sama."

"Too bad, you have missed Danzo-sama." Said Sai grinning to greet the rebels, beside him stood a few Anbu Ne who were ready to attack.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he realized that they had been trapped. Danzo is not in his place, and has prepared the Anbu Ne to wait for them to come attack here. But how can Danzo know that they will attack tonight ?!

Shit. What about the other teams? He hoped that nothing bad happened to his friends.

"Where is Danzo?" asked Kakashi looking suspiciously at the Anbu Ne in front of him.

Sai just grinned in return, then glanced at his colleagues telling them to attack forward. "He has more important business." He said briefly before he lunged forward.

Trang!

Trang! -Trang!

A clash of weapons ensued when the rebels also attacked the Anbu Ne forces.

Kakashi quickly avoided the Anbu Ne's attacks. He knows some of them. Hyou, Torune, Your Daj, Fuu, Terai, some Anbu Ne knights who are strong enough and always accompany Danzo everywhere. If his bodyguards are now here, then where is Danzo now? Shit.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji performs a quick round of attacks, dispelling the blow and kunai attacks carried out by his enemy. He jumped back, then turned around when he saw an attack from the side. He quickly fended off and attacked him back. "Juuken!"

Blaar!

A large and fast popping sand attack attacked the Anbu Ne gang, scattering them to several places. Gaara grinned before making another attack. Thanks to the sand that surrounds it, the enemy attacks are easily managed. "Suna Shigure!" Gaara quickly fired successive sand towards the enemy when he saw an Anbu Ne who was about to attack his brother from behind.

Kankurou gasped in surprise at the sudden attack. He smiled at Gaara for helping him. The red haired boy only nodded before attacking the other enemy. Not wanting to miss, Kankurou took out his doll, preparing to attack his enemy.

Bam!

A loud pounding sound was heard as someone slammed quickly toward the wall. The person woke up coughing, standing slightly staggered as a result of the hard attack.

"Lee! Are you okay ?!"

The young man who was called 'Lee' just showed his antique grin, and showed his thumb pose. "Daijoubu!" he said confidently showing his loose teeth. 'Cling!'

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the young man was fine. He also refocused on his own battle. He glanced at Yamato who was also busy with his opponent. Then glance one by one at his friends. One brow furrowed when he felt something was missing.

Wait, where is Sai?

"S-sasu ... to ..."

Naruto widened.

Widened does not believe what he is seeing now.

The two oniks ... looked at him so hatefully, very sharply as if they could kill him whenever ...

"A-

"A-aahhh ..." He sighed long, wiped his blond mane wearily.

"Finally ... it's like this huh ..." he sighed again, glancing one by one the demons who surrounded him without remainder.

Is this like this?

In the end ... will it just be like this?

Eventually...

Naruto looked back at the two dark beads, staring sadly when the hatred still looked so thick there ...

"I thought ..." he said softly, staring dimly at the black bead. "... I can trust you ... Sasuke ..."

But the raven wasn't even stunned to hear the sentence ...

Apparently in the end ...

He ... ... will only be betrayed again ...

He should know ...

He should have known ...

If in this world ... there's nothing else he can trust ...

But ... why does his chest still feel so painful ...?

Naruto sighed, distracting him from the dark bead, and glared at Danzo who grinned at him.

"Do you like my surprise?" he said, looking satisfied because he had trapped the blonde.

Naruto chuckled to cover up the bitter taste that was increasingly felt. "Is this all you can do?" he replied dismissively.

He grinned as the old man glared sharply at him.

"Sasuke, I leave everything to you." He growled angrily before leaving the throne chair.

"Hn."

"Wait, jerk!" The blonde youth shouted when he saw Danzo running away from the place.

Danzo only responded with a smirk before he completely vanished from the room.

"Damn!" Naruto immediately ran after him, but the mob who surrounded him quickly blocked him. He also gritted his teeth and attacked them angrily.

Bam!

A blast of fire formed as the blonde waved her large six-foot sword quickly towards the blocking troops. "Get out of the way, jerk!" he rages, attacks them without caring if he has to kill them. He must go after him. He can't let Danzo run away from him now.

Naruto jumped high to pass them, before running towards the direction where Danzo ran away. But-

Trang!

A sword blocked his path.

"You won't go anywhere." Sasuke hissed, stared at the blonde sharply, his sword held Naruto's sword firmly.

"Get out of the way." Naruto said coldly, staring back at the two oniks.

"You will fight me, dobe." Sasuke grinned.

"I said step aside!" Naruto growled angrily, glaring sharply at him.

"Hn, make me do it." Sasuke said coldly before wagging his sword to attack the blonde.

Shit.

Naruto immediately jumped backwards, but Sasuke didn't just attack him once. The raven lunged at him again, swinging his sword quickly.

Shit.

Shit.

SIAL!

"Why are you doing this ?!" Naruto shouted angrily at him.

Sasuke's movement stopped, he looked at the blonde again.

"You did not know?" his voice was so sharp.

"You really don't know ?!" he repeated his sentence again with a higher and sharper voice.

"You cheated me, you betrayer!" he growled angrily before attacking the blonde again.

Traitor...

Ah ... Naruto doesn't know ...

Actually, who is the traitor here ...

"You already used me!" Sasuke hissed angrily, waving his sword at the blonde. Naruto was forced to avoid again. Jumping back away from him, but the raven still didn't deter him.

"You lied to me!" Sasuke shouted again, still attacking the blonde without stopping. "You even made me-" he suddenly stopped, his hands tightly clenched as if he were holding back from saying anything.

What ... does Sasuke want to say ...? Why is he ...?

"You are a traitor." The young raven suddenly hissed again. "You're a jerk." He glared sharply at the blonde. "You are the son of a man who killed my family! Because I will make you feel the same way!" he hissed angrily before attacking again.

Naruto immediately dodged.

Not. He ... can only avoid ...

The two oniks now looked at him so coldly.

"Fight me, jerk!"

The voice that always calls his name now sounds very sharp.

Is this like this?

This is how it feels when it's betrayed by him ...

I think he really deserves it ...

Now Sasuke ... definitely hates him ...

"Attack me jerk!" the raven growled angrily when Naruto still didn't fight him.

Naruto smiled bitterly, and could only move to avoid it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, before in an instant he vanished from view.

Trang!

Naruto gasped when Sasuke suddenly attacked him from the side, before the raven quickly disappeared again and attacked him in the opposite direction. The speed increased, Sasuke increasingly attacked him.

Trang! Trang!

The sound of a sword collision sounded as they used each other's swords. The raven who attacked him very quickly, while Naruto ... only survived ...

"Fight me, jerk!" Sasuke hissed angrily. "Or are you just this weak?" he sarcastically mocked the blonde with a grin, before he slashed his sword. But now it wasn't just the sword attack he used, while the blonde held him back, Sasuke used his leg to kick the blonde.

Naruto jumped back quickly, managed to avoid the quick attack thinly. But Sasuke quickly caught up with him, not forgetting to attack him with a sword. Naruto's body reflexively avoided and his hands immediately attacked him with a sword, but just before his sword touched the raven, his body stopped moving on its own, and-

BUAGH!

-Sasuke managed to hit his body with a hard kick, making him bounce far back. Bam! His body fell into a pole.

"Cough - cough-!" Naruto coughed. He then wiped the blood from the tip of his mouth. The kick was really hard. Shit.

"Stop belittling me, jerk." Sasuke hissed angrily, walking toward his place.

He? Underestimating it ...? Ha ha...

Naruto can't even attack him ...

His body is even ... unable to hurt him ...

Naruto smiled lightly at him, who quickly got a face punch in return. Buagh!

"Fight me, jerk!" Sasuke growled irritably, hitting the blonde's face again, again, again and again. But Naruto did not avoid or even fight him.

Sasuke finally released his grip from the collar of the blonde's shirt, but not to take it off. The young raven took his sword back, channeling electricity to the blade of the sword. He stared at the cold blonde before moving toward Naruto who was now lying motionless on the ground.

Sasuke stopped right beside the blonde's body, then pointed his sword towards the heart. Without expression, he prepared to thrust his sword.

Ah...

Maybe the death in his hand won't be so bad ...

This kingdom will be fine because there is still Tsunade handling it.

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for whatever would happen to him now.

'Sasuke ...' he said the name very softly without a sound, and Sasuke's movements suddenly stopped, when he caught the mouth movement calling his name.

Naruto opened his eyes again, found the two oniks staring at him stunned ...

The dark bead also made the blonde smile sadly seeing it ...

Sensei ... I guess now I understand what you said at that time ...

You say...

"Don't ever like someone, boy."

"Because he will only be a burden to you, he will only be your weakness."

"I won't stop you from taking revenge, but promise me you will never love someone. At least until you finish your mission for revenge."

... and it seems like now he ... can't keep that promise ...

Sasuke still looked at him, as if waiting for him to speak.

But Naruto was still silent, not issuing a single sound, just staring back wistfully.

"But ... if that really happens, promise me one thing ..."

The sentence echoed back in his head. The sentence that now made him realize why his teacher had told him ...

But sensei ... I don't think I can possibly keep that promise now ...

He ... hates me so much ...

I...

SLASH!

A sudden attack came and-

"Cough!" Sasuke coughed out blood, he looked back before suddenly his body fell onto the blonde's lap.

Naruto was wide-eyed in shock, one of his hands moved to touch the raven's back, and when he saw it ... his blue eyes widened very wide ...

Blood...

So much blood ...

So much blood on his back ...

Naruto turned towards someone who had just attacked Sasuke, found someone who grinned at him, before he vanished in sight.

Sai.

Sai.

Sai already hurt him.

Sai already-

Not.

Not.

"But ... if that really happens, promise me one thing ..."

Not!

This can't happen.

This can't happen!

"... you must protect that person with all your life no matter what ..."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Wake up, jerk!" Naruto shook his body frantically, but the raven didn't move. The eyelids are now closed, and the blood ...

Shit.

Shit.

SIAL!

Naruto mustered all his chakra, trying to heal the raven's wounds, continuing to heal him without stopping.

Shit.

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The blonde continued to call his name, but the raven remained motionless to answer.

His blood ...

His blood can't disappear ...

He can't eliminate it ...

He-

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..." Naruto breathed heavily, his body became weak due to losing a lot of chakra to heal the wound. The wound ... the wound is very deep ... the wound ...

Trembling Naruto moved his hand to touch the back of the raven, opened the torn kimono to see the wound ...

... and all his strength suddenly felt lost when he found his wound now gone. Naruto turned the raven's body, touched his chest to feel his heartbeat.

There is.

Still available.

Sasuke is still alive.

Sasuke ... still alive ...

"Sasuke ..." Naruto looked at the face of the unconscious raven. He touched the beautiful face, touched it very carefully as if the young man would be destroyed if he touched it too.

His lips formed a bitter smile. "Sorry ..." the word was said very softly. A sign on her neck made her look bitter on her lips even more.

Naruto touched the sign, then brought his face closer and kissed the sign slowly. Only a touch but very long.

Stop.

He must stop.

He must stop it now.

He can't involve it more than this.

... and Naruto stuck his fangs on the sign, breaking the chain of chakra that tied Sasuke with him. The sign immediately vanished when he took it off.

"You are no longer my submissive ..." he said bitterly. "Now you're free from me, Sasuke ..." Naruto looked at the face one last time, then touched his lips slowly on Sasuke's lips. His eyes closed. He kissed him for so long, very long without a charge, as if it was the last thing he could do now ...

After all this time, Naruto took it off ...

"I love you ... Sasuke ..." he said with a slight smile, before the blond youth left the raven, keeping his body away from Sasuke ...

"Goodbye ..." he said before turning away to leave the place ...

... leaving someone who had made him love him so much ...

The wall towered so high between us

The walls that are visible but feel so thick obstruct

Hatred like black ink that is so thick

Tarnishing the sky is full of misunderstandings

The sparks of revenge did not escape even more piercing

But ...

No matter how big the wall is

I just want you to know that I'm here ...

...always love You...

-Uzumaki Naruto

THE END

Cough, okay, okay, bro, it's still not how come the sob ...

To be continued ...


	9. Reasons Why

Chapter 9. Reason

"Garouga!"

The enemy was blown away by a very fast spinning move from the dog demon . Kiba grinned with satisfaction when the enemy he fought did not move anymore. He switched to another enemy. Considering there are nine demons, that means there are still eight more enemies they have to fight.

"Juuken!" Hinata launched his slow but deadly blow on the enemy he was now fighting. The enemy gasped as his arm was now unable to move. He growled angrily, attacking back using the sword with his other hand. But the movement was successfully seen by Hinata. He also dodges easily. Using his Byakugan eye, he can see each point of the enemy's weakness and attack him. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"

"Cough - !" the enemy coughed loudly, his body was displaced to the floor due to the violent pounding of the attack. His body became temporarily paralyzed and could not be moved because all the chakra points had been cut off. Hinata smiled with relief, then glanced at the other enemies who were now also being fought by her friends.

Trang! -Trang! -Trang!

"Kazekiri!" -Slash! - a sharp blow of wind was launched quickly towards the enemy, followed - Flash! -Slash! -Slash! - The enemy was knocked down by a quick attack just now. Temari grinned with satisfaction at his victory then -Klak! - kept his iron fan back on his back.He glanced sideways to see the condition of his friends.

Bam! - "Ha! Feel it!" Tenten shouts spirit after successfully overthrowing the enemy with an explosion.

"Done?" he glanced at Temari who had just made a sound. He grinned with satisfaction. "Yeah!" they do high five - TS!

The four enemies that have been defeated means that there are only five more demons they have to fight. Oh, no-wait! It seems to have diminished again because -BAM! - an enemy was suddenly slammed very hard towards the wall and damaged it. The enemy collapsed due to the beat he got.

"Grrr ..." a growling cat demon made sure his enemy would not wake up again, before he grinned with satisfaction and changed his form back to normal.

"Good work, Ino!" Tenten approached him.

"Certain." Ino smiled smugly.

Trang! -Trang! -TRANG!

Buagh!

BAM!

A fierce battle still continued, now four remaining enemies were massacred by the rebels. Remaining one enemy that has a very large and muscular body, even almost exceeding the height of the room's door. The enemy uses a hammer to attack.

Bam! - Zabuza managed to avoid the heavy attack. Even though the punch was very strong, but his movements were still relatively slow so he could still avoid it easily. Zabuza dodged another attack that aimed at his head from the left, he lowered his head quickly before darting forward without hesitating to slash the sword on the enemy's body and -Lash! -Slash! - the enemy was overthrown.

Zabuza sighed in relief, before glancing around checking his teammates. "Are you all right?"

They also immediately answered 'Yes' or nodded confidently. After making sure everything is finished. Zabuza told his men to bind the nobles and mercenaries who had attacked them. Their mission to capture the nobles was finished. Now, just leave the rest to the others to secure the place before reporting to their leader.

"We go back to the central post," he said, ordering his colleagues.

Ussshhhh-!

A cold wind circled around the demons, making the atmosphere even more tense. Fighting Anbu Ne will not be as easy as they think, because the knights of Anbu Ne are also trained demons like them. The battle became balanced as each demon launched a powerful attack.

Trang! -Trang! -TRANG!

BAM!

CRASH!

BAM!

The room that was very neat was now falling apart due to a battle that didn't take up a lot of space. The explosion and clash of weapons continued to make the place more and more destroyed. If it wasn't for the rebels who had succeeded in securing the place before the attack, the servants and guards would have arrived frantically.

Kakashi chuckled in annoyance when his attack was successfully avoided by one of Anbu Ne. He deflected the attack that was pointing at him with a kunai, then turned his body 180 degrees and made a quick kick successfully to hit the enemy's head, sending him bouncing backwards against a wooden wall - Bro!

Kakashi wiped the blood in his mouth, then glanced at the condition of his friends. He breathed a sigh of relief as they seemed to master the fight. At least he does not need to worry if there are conditions that are quite critical. He did not want to waste time attacking other enemies.

Buagh! -BAM! - the enemy was slammed hard backwards due to the powerful attack it was carrying. Yamato glanced around before walking quickly toward Kakashi.

"Kakashi, did you see Sai?" he asked quickly as his eyes glanced at the existence of the person he was talking about.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I think something is hidden. It's possible Sai returned to Danzo's place. Do you think we should pursue him?"

Yamato glanced at the state of his teammates while thinking. "I'm not sure. But if it's true, I think we should send someone to follow him. But do you see where he is going? I can't feel where he is."

"I don't know." Kakashi sighed. "We must immediately finish this fight and return to the headquarters," he said before returning to the fight.

Main Pavilion - Location gathered by the rebels after the mission is complete.

"Tsunade-sama."

"What is the mission?" Tsunade asked nodding towards Asuma's group who had just arrived at the gathering post.

"Everything went according to plan, we have brought the two councils here," replied Asuma, pointing to the two elders who were led into the room bound. "The guards have been dealt with. The east pavilion has been taken over."

"What about the servants and residents?"

"We have sent them to a safe place. Only our members are on guard," Asuma explained, reporting to his superiors.

"Good work," said Tsunade proudly patting Asuma's shoulder. "Stay alert and watchful. We are waiting for news from other teams," he said before turning to the two councils who were now staring sharply at him. He walked over to them.

"Koharu-san, Homura-san," he called as he approached.

"Your plan won't work!" Koharu hissed staring at the blonde woman who approached him.

"Tsunade, can you tell me what your purpose is to do this?" now Homura spoke.

"Isn't that clear?" Tsunade smiled sarcastically. "We will restore Konoha as we should. The people must know what is right and what is wrong."

"Not everything that happens in this kingdom must be known to the people!" Koharu said half screaming.

"Maybe." Tsunade said coldly. "But there are times when the people must know the truth. The decay of this kingdom cannot be left any more. Danzo must be punished according to his actions."

"You think Danzo will be so easily defeated ?! He has been living in this kingdom for years! As a king, it is fitting that he be the strongest person here!"

"Not if there is someone stronger now," Tsunade said with a mocking smile.

The two elders widened their eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade stared for a moment at the two elders. Instead of answering the question, he turned away and said something else. "Our plan will succeed. This kingdom will be taken over and returned as it should. You don't have to bother thinking about it. If you still love your life, you should not be stubborn and tell us everything you know about the eleven disasters. last year."

"Tsunade." Homura spoke quickly interrupting Koharu who had wanted to reply to Tsunade's words.

The blonde woman looked back at them.

"Before I answer that, there is one thing I want to confirm," he said, staring at the Hokage's blue eyes.

"If your plan succeeds, who will replace Danzo to lead this kingdom?" he finally asked that, making Tsunade a little stunned to hear that.

"You know that a King cannot be chosen for granted, he must be the strongest and greatest in this kingdom. There are many things a person must have to become a king," he said again when Tsunade was still silent.

"What do you think?" Tsunade reversed the question. "Someone asked me to make Sasuke the King of the kingdom to replace Danzo," he said as though he was staring.

"Someone?"

"Huh, I thought you would nominate yourself?" Koharu said sarcastically.

"Hm." He smiled a little. "Jiraiya also told me to do that. But, I think I'm still too weak to lead this country. Sasuke deserves it more."

"Then?" Homura bent his eyebrows when the Hokage's sentence seemed to hang.

"Homura-san, Koharu-san," Tsunade said suddenly staring back at the two councils. "Do you still remember Minato's son?"

Homura slightly gasped at that. "He's dead, why did you suddenly bring up that?"

"What if he is still alive now?" said Tsunade managed to make the two elders surprised by that.

"What - there's no way he's still-

"Tsunade-sama!" call someone interrupting their conversation.

Tsunade immediately moved towards the newly arrived demons. "Yamato, Kakashi! You're back. What about the mission?" he said glancing at one by one the demons from Kakashi's group, his brows wrinkled anxiously when they didn't find someone they should have caught.

Kakashi nodded, immediately approaching his leader, occasionally glancing around to make sure his colleagues were fine and immediately got treatment. "Forgive us, the mission has failed," he said feeling discouraged. "We can't find Danzo in his place. It seems that someone has leaked our plans. Our team has been framed."

"What happened?!" Tsunade chuckled at that.

"The Anbu Ne has blocked us, Danzo is gone when we arrived there," he said, explaining everything that had happened at the King's Pavilion.

Tsunade bit her finger while listening to the report from Kakashi. "How is the whole team doing, is anyone seriously injured?"

"Only a few, we have handled it. They will be fine," Kakashi said slightly calmly. "We have dealt with the Anbu Ne. The servants and residents there have also been moved. The King's Pavilion has been secured, even though we can't find Danzo there."

"Wait, what about Naruto-sama?" Shikaku asked suddenly who also listened to Kakashi's report.

Kakashi shook his head. "We also didn't find it. Our initial plan to help Naruto-sama against Danzo was unsuccessful because we couldn't find either Danzo or Naruto-sama there."

They did make a few changes to the plan. When I found out Naruto was Minato's son, the crown prince who had long since disappeared eleven years ago. Tsunade immediately held an important meeting. Even though Naruto had rejected his invitation, he still wanted to help the crown prince. His desire to make Naruto as his next King is still strong. Konoha will need a strong King for the restoration of the kingdom to replace Danzo later and Narutolah who he thinks is most appropriate to do so. Therefore he wanted to help the young man even though it was only a small help. At least he wanted to make Naruto give him confidence.

"Shikaku, what if it turns out our estimates are wrong. It could be, they are somewhere else."

"No," said Shikaku rubbing his chin while thinking. "You said someone leaked a secret. If Anbu Ne was ready to confront you, maybe Danzo already knew about this attack. But ... if Danzo already knew about our coup plan, why did the Asuma group not experience obstacles? Danzo won't let two demons know a lot about him without strict protection. They are only guarded by ordinary guards who are on duty there. "He stopped for a moment turning his brain in his head. "Wait, what about Haku? Did you hear from them?"

"No, they still haven't reported." Tsunade shook her head.

"Hm, Tsunade," he said after thinking hard, turned to the Hokage. "I think we should send a search team to find the location of Danzo and Naruto-sama. It's possible that they met before we attacked there."

"I understand, if-

BRAKK!

A powerful buzz broke through the entrance of the room very loudly, shocking all the demons who were there. They also spontaneously turned towards the door, and each of them could not help but widen in surprise and confusion when they saw someone standing there.

Wusshhh ...

A cold wind blew in along with the footsteps slowly the young man who had just broken the door.

The two sapphires glanced sharply one by one the demons were there, before finally stopping at the target he had been looking for.

"Naruto ?!" Tsunade held on to disbelief, the young man they had been talking about suddenly appeared by himself in front of them. Tsunade swallowed hard when the two sapphires turned to look at him sharply.

Naruto didn't make a single noise. He shook his long sword sharply, as if preparing to attack anyone who dared to block it. His legs moved again towards the two demons he had been looking for. A very sharp killing aura around his body made the entire demon out of fear.

"Naruto? What are you-" Tsunade swallowed his sentence again as the very sharp sword pointed at him. The sapphire bead shines very sharply.

Tension thickened when none of them dared to move. After a while Naruto stepped back, approaching the two wide-eyed council staring at him.

"Y-You-" Koharu was unable to say when he found the familiar face of the young man who was approaching him.

"N-no way-" Homura held on in disbelief, a child who should have died now suddenly appeared before him.

The blonde man finally stopped, right in front of where the two councils were sitting. His six-foot sword swung slowly, before being directed right in front of the faces of the two councils.

"Where is she?" the first sentence that came out also sounded as sharp as very cold ice.

"W-What do you mean-?" Koharu gulped, staring at the horror at the sword that was ready to grab his head at any time.

"Where is Danzo?" Naruto repeated his question, staring coldly at the two elder demons.

"W-what is-"

BLAARR! -A slash of fire suddenly directed in any direction, successfully destroying a pole in the room.

Both Homura and Koharu swallowed hard, staring in horror at the attack that could just turn to them.

"I said. Where is Danzo ?" Naruto said sharply again pointing the tip of his sword at them, showing that he would not hesitate to kill them like when he destroyed the pole.

"II don't know! II don't know anything about it!" Koharu is terrified.

"Th-that's right! We-we don't know where Danzo is now! We don't even understand what it means-" Homura swallowed his words as sapphire beads now glanced sharply at him.

"Look, old grandfather," Naruto said as he walked over, then he squatted just inches from the two councils, his sharp sword pointing right beside the two elders' necks. "I don't care about your position as council or anything. If you still love life, quickly tell me where the rotten man is hiding now, or ..." Sring! -The sword flashes sharply.

"Wait a minute, Naruto! W-You can't kill them! We-" Tsunade stopped the sentence as the sapphire bead glanced at him.

Naruto just smiled sideways, then turned back to the two councils, making them stare in horror as the sword felt stuck to his neck.

"W-We really don't know! K-We - T-wait! Wait! D-Don't move your sword!" Koharu shouted in panic, raising his neck in fear.

"Rr-basement!" Homura shouted suddenly with fear.

Naruto glanced at him.

"I-there's a cellar a few kilometers from here! D-danzo who made it special a few years ago! II-I think he's there!" bright Homura panicked.

"Really! I'm not lying!" Homura grew panicked as the sapphire bead still stared at him coldly.

"II-that's right! He must be there! We can't lie to you!" Koharu helped defend panic.

Naruto paused for a moment, just stared at the two elders sharply, ensuring that they did not lie to him. After a while he stood up and pulled his sword back, before turning and walking towards the door without speaking a word.

Homura and Koharu also breathed a sigh of relief, his strength seemed to disappear when the sharp iron finally moved away from their necks.

"Wait a minute, Naruto!" Tsunade called quickly, chasing the blond young man.

"Naruto!" now managed to stop the blond boy's steps, but could not make him turn around. Naruto just stood still waiting for Tsunade to say what he wanted without turning his body.

"Naruto! Let us help you!" Tsunade said loudly approaching the son of the Yondaime.

"Isn't our goal the same? Let us help you defeat Danzo!" Tsunade asked again as the blond young man still hadn't spoken.

After a while, Naruto finally turned towards him. A grin painted on his lips. sapphires also meet with other, brighter sapphires. A soft snort sounded like an understatement before Naruto turned his head back to the door. He put his long sword into the scabbard on his back, then in seconds, his body turned into a large golden yellow fox with nine tails that had a magnificent guerrilla behind him. All the demons there suddenly widened their eyes in surprise and awe at him.

Without saying anything, Naruto quickly shot away leaving the room regardless of the Hokage's request just now.

"Tung-! Damn it!" Tsunade shouted in panic. "Kakashi! Yamato! You chase him! Don't let him fight alone!" his orders quickly sent his two men to chase the old crown prince. The two demons without wasting time immediately moved to chase the blond elders who began to disappear from their sight.

"Tsunade-sama!" a shout suddenly called out to him.

"Damn! What's more!" Tsunade shouted irritably, turned to the source of the voice who had just called him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran away gasping for his leader.

"What's wrong, Shizune ?!"

"Sasuke-!" Shizune said, still gasping. "Sasuke-sama! We found Sasuke-sama!"

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

SLAM-!

The door opened quickly allowing several fast-moving demons to enter the room.

"Lay him there!" Tsunade's orders quickly told his men to put the crown prince who was now unconscious on the bed.

"What happened?!" Tsunade asked, approaching the raven young man who had been laid on the bed.

"We found Sasuke-sama in the King's Throne Hall. We don't know exactly what happened there, but it seems that there has been a fight. There are many guards who are also unconscious. I have told the others to take care of them one by one." Shizune's light while helping the Hokage who is a medical knight to examine the crown prince.

"Is anyone still unconscious?"

"There are some guards who are still half conscious, we have questioned him. They said they were there on orders from Danzo."

"Danzo ?!" Tsunade stopped his movements and turned towards his assistant.

"Right, they were ordered to attack someone," Shizune explained again.

"Someone ?! You mean Sasuke?"

"No, no, that's ... Naruto-sama ..." Shizune said uncertainly, remembering the information obtained from the guards there.

"What?" Tsunade widened in disbelief. "Damn. Apparently it's true they met first from our troops, but ... wait, what about Sasuke? What really happened? Why is he involved there ?!" Tsunade said in a row, feeling very confused about the situation they were facing now.

"I also don't understand, Tsunade-sama ..." Shizune shook her head. "The guards said they were ordered to help Sasuke-sama attack someone."

"Wait, so ..." Tsunade bit her finger while thinking.

'Did something happen between Sasuke and Naruto? But why? If you remember Naruto's words ... I thought ... Sasuke was on Naruto's side ... but ... " he thought confusedly.

He shook his head dizzy, and decided to concentrate on examining Sasuke. "What about Danzo? Did you find something there?" he asked as he pulled out the green chakra thoroughly examining Sasuke's body.

"Not." Shizune shook her head slowly.

"Hmm ..." Tsunade only muttered in response, concentrating fully on examining the crown prince. 'His body looks dirty and quite pale, but this is strange ... I didn't find a single wound on his body. Even if it was seen from his shirt that was torn and full of blood, he should have a pretty severe wound, especially in the back ... ' he thought confused as he glanced at Sasuke's kimono which had been removed and was indeed full of blood stains on the back.

"Shizune, before you came here, did you heal Sasuke's wounds?" he asked, checking the raven youth's back carefully.

"Huh? No, we immediately brought it here because I didn't see a wound that was quite serious and needed to be dealt with," explained Shizune a little confused.

'Hmm ... his body is completely clean from wounds, but looks very pale like he has lost enough blood, and the blood stain on his clothes must be his ... there's no way he ...' he thought hard. 'Has someone healed him? If it's true, then he has done a good job because he managed to save Sasuke from a critical period, but who is ... Huh? 'Tsunade blinked in confusion when his hands found something strange.

He also repeated his examination on the body of the raven, tracing the body from the top of the head to the bottom with the green chakra to check if there were internal wounds in his body. His eyebrows bent in confusion as his chakra sensor again found something that was blocking, especially ... the abdomen ...

"Th-this ..." he stared in disbelief, examining the raven's stomach more closely. He could feel clearly something that was starting to grow inside there ...

"Th-this ... it's impossible ..."

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

The sound of footsteps echoing along the dimly lit hallway, sounding a little bumpy like being rushed.

"How?" asked the walking man, looking back when he realized someone who had just arrived approached him.

"I have done it according to your instructions, Danzo-sama," Sai said, taking off the porcelain mask she was wearing while lowering her head in salute.

"Then Sasuke?" Danzo asked again, taking a bend in the long hallway to go to a room.

"As we have expected, he is still too weak to face Naruto. I have cleared it," Sai reported to his boss, walking after the man from behind.When they arrived in a room, he immediately opened the entrance.

"Tch, basic useless." Danzo chuckled in annoyance. He walked into the room, immediately approached the cupboard there and took some documents.

"Danzo-sama, you shouldn't go back to the Palace again." Sai told his boss.

"Hm, did something happen? How was the condition there?" he asked without looking at what he was doing.

"Tsunade is carrying out a rebellion, most of the palace has been taken over."

"Hm, do you think they conspired? Naruto and Tsunade?"

Sai shook her head. "It's possible that could happen. The good thing is that we prepared beforehand. Kakashi will probably catch up soon if we don't prepare Anbu Ne to guard in your room. The last time I saw, the two councils were arrested," he recalled what he had observe at the Palace.

"Tch." Danzo clicked again. "They are useless," he said irritably before going to the exit after finishing taking some important documents there.

"Danzo-sama, what will you do now?" Sai asked, following the boss.

"There are some things I have to do. Have you contacted him? I have to get that power. We will attack the Palace after everything is ready," Danzo said as he walked quickly leaving the aisle inside the ground. "Sai, you're on guard here, I have one assignment for you," he said with a cold grin.

"Fine, Danzo-sama."

After taking a few minutes, Haku and his group finally arrived at the main Pavilion, where the entire team gathered after the mission. Zabuza immediately ordered his men to go inside to get medical help, while he went to report to the Hokage.

"Where is Tsunade-sama?" he asked, nodding at the others.

"He's checking Sasuke-sama. What is your mission?" said Asuma approaching him.

"The mission has been successfully carried out, although there are some obstacles, but it has been overcome." Haku spoke to them.

"Obstruction?"

"The nobles hired mercenaries as bodyguards, well ... we had predicted it. Not a difficult opponent. We have brought them here," explained Haku, pointing to the intended nobles and mercenaries.

"Troublesome ... do you think Danzo sent the soldier?" Shikamaru sighed, joining in their conversation.

"Danzo? I don't know ... but I don't think so. Aren't nobles like they used to hire soldiers?"

"Did something happen?" Zabuza interrupted curiously. "You say Tsunade-sama is examining His Majesty the Crown Prince?"

"Well ... about that I think it would be better to wait for news from Tsunade-sama," said Asuma shrugging his shoulders.

"Hah ... troublesome ... what about you? Is anyone hurt?" Shikamaru asked still with his lazy face. Even though everyone knew the reason the young man with pineapple asked him because he wanted to know someone's situation.

Haku smiled amused at the anxious expression that occasionally appeared on Shikamaru's face who was still glancing at one by one the Haku team while looking for someone. "If what you mean is Kiba-chan, he's fine." Haku chuckled.

"... troublesome ..." Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief.

"I think he's still outside with Akamaru ... oh! There he is. Hey, Kiba-chan!" Haku shouted, calling the red triangle tattooed young man walking into the room.

Shikamaru turned there. One of his eyebrows flicked up when he caught the figure of his lover.

With his innocent look, Kiba approached them when he heard he was called. A grin immediately spread on his lips when he saw Shikamaru there.

"Shika!" he called happily pulling the pineapple hair young man in a hug.

Shikamaru returned the hug, but his eyebrows were still raised in surprise at the appearance of his lover.

Kiba, who felt himself being noticed, let go of his arms, then looked at his lover in confusion. "What?"

Shikamaru was silent, staring from the top down Kiba's appearance, then he grinned slightly. "No, I'm just surprised you can be this sweet by dressing like that."

"Huh?" Kiba glanced at his clothes, then quickly a red hue spread across his face. "Th-this-" Blushhh , the red color is increasingly visible.How could he forget that he was still wearing the servant kimono he wore earlier, let alone pink!

Shikamaru grinned even wider.

"Th-this is m-mission! K-because of the mission!" he stammered. "S-shit! Stop seeing me like that, you pervert!" he growled irritably. "Haku! This is your fault! Quickly return my shirt!" he demanded the beautiful young man beside him.

"Aw, but you are sweeter like that, Kiba-chan!" teased Haku walked away.

"Haku!"

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed, even though he felt satisfied seeing his lover look like that.

"Haku, Zabuza! You are here"

"Tsunade-sama!" They turned towards the Hokage who had just entered the room.

Tsunade nodded in response. "What is your mission?"

Haku also explained in detail everything that had happened during the mission. Instead they explained what happened before the Zabuza team arrived.

"Then what is Sasuke-sama's situation?" Haku asked curiously.

"That question ..." Tsunade muttered. "He's fine, he only needs a break," he decided to keep the secret he had discovered while checking Sasuke. "Shika, can I talk to you?" he asked, turning to the young pineapple.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, but still walked following the Hokage.

They stopped when they arrived in a quiet and safe room to maintain privacy. Tsunade closed the door there, before walking towards one of the windows. Breathe in fresh air trying to get rid of sweat on his head. "Do you know anything about Sasuke?" he asked, looking at the young man with the pineapple behind him.

Brown eyebrows frown. "Something?"

"Yeah ... something, whatever?" Tsunade asked confusedly trying to provoke a conversation.

"Did something happen with Sasuke-sama?" Shikamaru became curious.

Tsunade sighed. "Shika, do you know who is closest to Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru blinked in confusion at a question that seemed to be jumping around from there. A shadow of memory about Naruto and Sasuke talking even to kissing which he accidentally saw this morning crossed his head.

"Do you know?" Tsunade repeated the question.

"Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked, beginning to feel suspicious.

"Well, this is a pretty complicated problem, and I have to know where the root of the problem is," Tsunade said, massaging the base of her nose which was starting to throb. "Sasuke ... he ..."

"You are stupid." The blonde youth mocked him.

"You're very stupid." The blonde young man began to laugh at him. "You're very low!"

"You just realized that I already used you? Ha!" The young man laughed harder, staring at him with a low gaze.

His chest was so painful every blue bead stabbed at him, every sentence that came out of the blonde's mouth was heard by him. Why? Why does it have to be this painful?

Then suddenly the blond young man walked away. Keep away by still staring coldly.

"I really hate you, Sasuke."

Not!

Not!

He doesn't hear it!

"I didn't hear that!" Sasuke shouted closing his ears.

"I hate you!" The blonde youth grinned at him.

"Goodbye." Said the cold blonde before he turned and moved away from him.

Not.

Wait.

Do not go!

Don't leave him!

"Naruto!"

The pale scaly eyes opened quickly in panic, accompanied by an irregular breath that attacked him. He shook his head, glanced around in panic, then blinked his oniks after he realized he was in a room. The image of the blonde youth he had seen just now vanished, replaced by a very quiet room. He raised his trembling hand. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy breath.

After feeling calm, he tried to sit down, seeing once again the situation around him. His head staggered and his eyes darkened as he tried to lift his body. Shaking his head quickly, he opened his eyes once more, trying to ignore the dizziness that had begun to attack him.

'Where is this?' it was the first sentence he thought of. The room he occupied was a simple room, but the luxurious design he remembered was often seen in the Palace building. He stared at the room in confusion, his head spinning hard trying to remember what had happened before.

A shadow about Naruto lying beneath him attacked his memory. A sharp stab stabbed him when he remembered he had been attacked by someone. His hands quickly touched his back.

"Huh?" He groped his back in confusion when he found no injuries or pain there. "What happened?" he became increasingly confused when he didn't find a single wound or even a bandage wrapped around his body. His body felt weak and powerless, but he did not find a wound there.

Dream?

Not! It can't be a dream. It feels too real to be considered a dream, and Naruto-

The eyes of the oniks were swaying, he quickly moved down from the bed. His body staggered over the sudden movement. If it wasn't for leaning on a table beside the bed, his body would have fallen to the floor. He paused, shaking his head while waiting for his body to return to normal. After dizziness in his head disappeared, he rushed to the exit.

A quiet hallway greeted him as he walked out of the room. Regardless of the direction, he stepped around to get out of the place. He must leave immediately. He must immediately pursue it. He must be soon- Hyung ~! His body was shaken again.

"Sasuke-sama!" a shout called out to him, but he didn't care for the slightest bit, even choosing to keep going. He glanced around, looking for the person he was looking for. He must immediately find Naruto. Their business is not finished. He must talk to him.

"Sasuke-sama!" the scream was heard again, his body suddenly grabbed from behind. Shizune, the woman he always remembers with Tsunade keeps talking to him, pulling him back.

"Take it off ..." Sasuke replied with a hoarse voice, brushed aside the hands that were trying to help him.

"Sasuke-sama! You must rest!" Shizune tried to hold the crown prince's body that looked shaky. But the young man continued to brush it off even now glaring at him. He became even more panicked, glancing around while looking for help.

"Sasuke-sama!" the door begged the raven.

"Noisy!" snapped Sasuke irritably. "I have to look for it, I have to find it - Uh!" His body faltered again, dizzy in his head and attacked again.His views began to swell before finally darkening.

"Sasuke-sama!"

The two pale petals finally opened again, revealing two oniks beads which were still out of focus. Sasuke blinked, staring around to find himself back in a room.

"Are you awake?" a soft voice made him turn to the side where a blonde woman sitting there.

"Uh-" Sasuke whimpered dizzy as he forced his body to get up again.

"You must rest." Said the woman helped her to sit down.

Sasuke brushed aside the help of the woman, choosing to go back and leave the room. But the dizziness that attacked him made his body slightly shaky

"I told you you had to rest." The woman now speaks more pressing. "I've given you tranquilizers. You won't be able to move a lot for a while. Take a break first."

Sasuke finally gave up, leaning his body against a pile of pillows behind his back. He accepted without resistance when the woman he knew as Tsunade gave him drinking water.

"How are you feeling now?" Tsunade looked at him worriedly.

"Hn." But the raven just turned his face.

Tsunade sighed in resignation, putting the glass on the table. Talking to raven youth is indeed a difficult thing. He did not know where to start.

"Are you healing the wounds on my body?" Sasuke suddenly made a sound, sounding still hoarse because it was first used after being conscious.

Tsunade paused, staring at the face of the raven as he watched the expression that appeared there. "No. We found you already in a woundless condition."

Now Sasuke turned to look at him, looking at him as if he didn't believe his words. "We found you unconscious at the Throne Hall. There was a lot of blood, but there wasn't a single wound on your body. Someone has healed your wound, but we didn't do it." Light Tsunade tried to convince. "What happened?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow to hear the answer, then turned his face again. A flat expression was seen there, hiding a big confusion in his head.

"How long until my body returns to function properly?" he asked coldly to Tsunade.

"You will not go anywhere, Sasuke. I will not let you. The condition of your body now does not allow you to act rashly," Tsunade warned him.

"I am fine!" the raven's hiss looked at him sharply.

"You're not fine! Think of the fetus in your stomach, boy!" Tsunade snapped, scolding him, managed to make the raven youth gasp and stare at him stiffly.

"Do you think I won't realize it? I'm a medical knight! I will know something like this!" Tsunade sighed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned his face in the other direction.

"So you won't tell me what really happened?" Tsunade said staring at him concernedly. But the raven was still silent not answering.

Tsunade sighed again. "I didn't find a single sign on your body."

That sentence made Sasuke widen his eyes in surprise and looked back at him. One of his hands quickly touched his left neck. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coldly, his fingers clenched tightly when he didn't find the chakra sensation he usually felt when he touched the mark on his neck.

"That should be my question. I didn't find a single sign on your body. What really happened. Why can you ... get pregnant ...?" Tsunade asked, feeling uncomfortable talking about this with the crown prince.

Sasuke fell silent. Then suddenly he moved out of bed. He brushed aside the harsh Tsunade who tried to hold him back. With a slightly unsteady step, he walked towards the closet where a mirror was installed there. He saw his appearance from the mirror's reflection. His body looks paler than usual, but it is clean from wounds as he thought. But that is not what made him stare at the reflection in the mirror. His neck ... was clean of any marks.

That sign ...

The mark Naruto made on his body ... completely vanished.

Naruto has ... released it ...

Naruto ... really already ... left it ...

"From your reaction, you look like you just realized that your body has no sign," Tsunade said watching him, pulling the raven back from his mind.

Sasuke fell silent, his vision could not escape from his neck now plain white. His fingers tightly gripped the neck which should have a sign engraved there.

"Sasuke ..." Tsunade tried to call him softly. "Can I know ... what's the name of the father of the fetus?" Tsunade looked sadly when she saw the raven's body jerked slightly to hear the sentence. He knew that asking this patient might make him even more hurt. However, he still had to ask. This problem must be resolved before becoming bigger. "Are ... you guys are marking ? I guess that explains a little why the sign isn't there now. But I don't know if the mark really can be removed ..."

"Sasuke ... can you tell me who is his father?" Tsunade tried asking again with a softer voice. But the raven is still frozen in its place. Not one bit seemed to want to answer, as if busy with his own thoughts.

Tsunade bit her lip, remembering her conversation with Shikamaru before. He felt doubtful if his speculations really happened. "Naruto ..." he said the name, feeling even more confident when he saw the raven clench his fist. "Naruto is ... his father, isn't he?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. His chest felt tight filled with thoughts that continued to rage unclear in his head. "... That's that ..." he suddenly let out a voice.

"Huh?" Tsunade blinked in confusion.

"Don't mention that name in front of me!" Sasuke hissed, glancing sharply at Tsunade.

The Hokage's blue bead was defeated, surprised to hear that voice filled with hate came out of the mouth of the raven.

"Never mention that name in front of me!" Sasuke hissed sharply. "He ... that person ... I hate him! I hate him very much!" he suddenly spoke uncontrollably. "He lied to me! He already used me! He even made me bear his child ..." Sasuke hissed softly, hugging his stomach tightly with both hands. "Now he even ... left me ..." he whispered so miserably, the pain seemed to pierce his chest. Without realizing it, a tear dripped slowly from the tip of his eye.

"Sasuke ..." Tsunade gasped at the young man who was supposed to be the crown prince now looking so fragile. He could even feel the pain he felt. He suddenly felt so guilty for bringing this up. "Sasu-"

"Do not come close!" snapped the raven avoiding Tsunade who was trying to help him.

"Do not come close." Sasuke now said like a whisper. Warm water is now soaking his cheeks. His feelings suddenly spilled. He should be able to hold it back. He should be able to control himself more. But ... knowing that there was someone who now knew about his condition, he suddenly felt like crying. His feelings suddenly wanted to burst out unbearably. Sick. Rasaya is so sick ...

He no longer knew how he felt now, it felt so messy that his chest was so tight.

"Sasuke ... Naruto must have his own reasons for doing this ..." Tsunade tried to help him. He was eager to help him, but he even knew what really happened between the two young men.

Sasuke glared sharply at him. "I told you not to mention that name in front of me!" he hissed angrily. "He is a traitor! He lied to me! He cheated me!" his voice rose. "He just ... he just wants to use me ..." he whispered, as if he were saying that to himself.

"But doesn't he love you?"

Sasuke looked up, staring in confusion at Tsunade who suddenly said that.

"He loves you ..." Tsunade said without hesitation, staring wistfully at the raven youth in front of him.

"No kidding!" Sasuke hissed angrily. "Do you think you can play with me ?!" his voice rose. "You're the same! You just want to lie to me! He left me! He doesn't love me at all! He-"

"He loves you! The fetus in your stomach is the proof ..." Tsunade quickly interrupted Sasuke's sentence, walking toward the raven.

Sasuke was stunned, his body fell silent stared at the blonde woman in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"Fetus in your stomach ... the fetus is your child. The fetus will not be formed if Naruto does not have feelings for you .." Tsunade explained trying to calm the young man.

Sasuke fell silent, just stared straight at the two blue beads as if asking for an explanation.

Tsunade smiled sadly. "You love him right?" he said looking at the two onices. "So Naruto must also have the same feeling as you." He also decided to sit in a chair, allowing the raven to calm his own mind.

"Have you ever heard the term ... soul bonding ?" he asked suddenly, making the Raven young man in front of him increasingly staring at him confusedly.

Tsunade gave a small smile as she said. "I have a friend who also experienced the same thing with you." His gaze wandered over his friend."Marking should not be able to make a submissive pregnant. That is a theory that really underlies the occurrence of marking and dating in this world. Many demons who only like sex choose to do markings rather than mating. My friends also do that because they were just playing. But the reality said something else when my friend suddenly had a child because of their 'messing around', their relationship was broken because my friend chose to leave without telling his partner anything. He came to me and asked me to help him. But a few weeks after he settled to live with me The man who became his partner suddenly arrived, claiming he had been looking for him half dead. Do you know what happened, Sasuke? " Tsunade smiled when she saw the raven young man calm down and listened to the story.

"They love each other. Because that's how my friends can bear their offspring." Tsunade gave a short pause while glancing at the reaction of the crown prince. He sighed when he got nothing. "Indeed, by doing a conversation, two demons will be bound together for the rest of their lives. Sick and happy, they will feel it together. But mating is also often used to get offspring. There is one thing that ordinary people rarely know, that they will not be able get offspring if their feelings are not yet tied in. The submissive womb will not be formed when the two demon chakras are not bound together. The only thing that can make their chakra react is the soul of each demon. The soul bond between two demons who love each other, that's called soul bonding. "

"Naruto loves you. He has the same feeling as you. That's why your body reacts because you have the same feeling. Even though you haven't physically done theating, your souls are bound to each other. That fetus is the proof, Sasuke ..." Tsunade explained with a sad smile looking at the raven in front of him.

Sasuke fell silent, but the two beads of the oniks said everything. Various emotions mixed up there. Then he looked down, his hands slowly felt his stomach as if he still didn't believe in the thing he had just heard.

"Naruto must have his own reasons why he chose to leave you ..." Tsunade said again when the raven was still silent.

"Sasuke, do you know what is happening with this kingdom?" continued Tsunade suddenly said something different.

"We are conducting a coup on this kingdom. We will knock Danzo out of his throne." This sentence managed to make the raven look at him again.

"We have taken this place. I think you also know if Naruto also wants to do a coup, and no, we don't work together, or rather he rejects the invitation to cooperate from me," Tsunade continued speaking unilaterally when her interlocutor still said nothing .

"I know you must be very confused now. Therefore I will not speak at length and add to your mind unless you want it. But, there is one thing I think I need to tell you," he continued, staring at the two onices without hesitation.

"I wanted Naruto to become the new King after we succeeded in getting rid of Danzo. But he even refused me before I asked him directly. Do you know what he said when he refused my invitation?" he asked with a thin smile on his lips.

Sasuke just fell silent, staring straight at Tsunade waiting for whatever the Hokage woman would say.

The smile on Tsunade's lips became even more noticeable. "Naruto asked me to make you a king in his place," he said successfully making the two oniks widen in disbelief at the words.

"I don't know the problem of what happened between you, and why Naruto left you. But I'm sure of one thing, if Naruto trusts you, Sasuke. He really trusts you even to entrust this kingdom in your hands ..."

"I think ... I can trust you ... Sasuke ..."

-D DEGH H! -

The sentence suddenly remembered his head. The image of Naruto's face staring at him was wounded as if stabbing him suddenly. As much as the memory of him attacked Naruto, while the blond youth just dodged it into his head and ... the sad smile he had last seen ...

"I think ... I can trust you ..."

"Uh-!" Suddenly he wanted to cry. The warm rain that had subsided now re-gathered in his eyelids. His body slumped to the floor without strength. His gaze began to blur as memories of Naruto showered on his mind.

"I-" his breath caught holding back the sob.

Tsunade looked sadly at the young man before him. "The wound on your body ... I think Naruto was the one who healed him ..." he said, which the raven might no longer hear.

Sasuke bit his lip. Guilt instantly accumulated on his chest. He has destroyed everything. He has disappointed him. Not Naruto who betrayed him, but was the one who betrayed the young man ...

His hand gently felt his stomach, as if he felt the fetus inside there was trying to calm him down. Their fetus ... his fetus and Naruto ...

"Naruto loves you ..."

"I-" warm beads began to trickle down her cheeks.

...very stupid...

Wuussssshhhh-!

A large golden yellow fox shot fast in the darkness. His nine tails let out a fire, making his body, which was already glowing gold, increasingly visible in the darkness. However, the speed he uses to run makes ordinary people unable to see his figure. Fox demon sharpened his sense of smell, crawling every trace he could find in the middle of the forest. The two councils said the underground room was a few kilometers from the Palace. Because of that he ensured that none of the tracks were passed by him. After a few minutes he circled in search of the exact location of the cellar, he finally found something suspicious.

Without wasting time he immediately rushed there, before he finally arrived at a cave that was quite large . Fox demon stepped in without hesitation into the cave, without fear if there was a trap that might prevent him. Within seconds, the Fox Demon changed his body. He who had walked on four legs, now stands on two legs. The golden fur covering his skin began to disappear and was replaced by tan colored skin.The hair on her head shortened to spiky blonde hair. Nine tails behind his body one by one vanished.

Naruto immediately pulled out his large sword from the scabbard on his back after his body had returned to perfection. The sapphire beads glanced sharply around the cave. As expected the cave was indeed suspicious. Inside it is too good to say it has never been touched by anyone. His footsteps stopped in the middle, his sapphire beads glanced sharply in the direction of the cave where he felt someone walking there.

"I thought you would come here, Naruto-kun." Said someone who slowly revealed his figure. The young man with a fake smile grinned at him.

"Sai." The sapphire bead darkened, the grin on his lips looked very ferocious.

An important meeting was held after three major missions were completed. The kingdom has been taken over, even though the King who is the main objective of their coup mission has not been defeated. The situation became increasingly precarious and chaotic because Danzo suddenly disappeared somewhere.

"What will we do now, Tsunade?" Tsume let out a voice amid the confusion that engulfed the meeting.

"I think for now, we can only wait." Shikaku answered it.

"Don't we need to send additional troops to help Naruto-sama?" Inoichi also said.

"I don't think the kid trusts us at all?" Tsume spoke again.

"Talk to you Tsume. He is His Majesty the Crown Prince." Asuma sighed.

"This will be difficult. We cannot act rashly and send troops there."

"I think we can only wait for news from Kakashi and Yamato." Tsunade finally spoke with a sigh. "Shikaku, have you prepared for the plan tomorrow?"

"Hm, I told some of our men to get ready. We can have an open meeting with the people tomorrow morning," replied the pineapple-haired man.

"What about the two councils? Do they want to tell the truth?"

"We will make them talk. There are still a few hours before sunrise. We have to use it as best we can. Make sure that none of our plans leak first to the people before we open it all," Tsunade explained massaging her temples.

"Then how come-

Brak!

"Tsunade-sama!" a shout along the door opening shocked all demons who were attending an important meeting.

"Shizune ?!" Tsunade as the others stared in astonishment when they saw the short black-haired woman looking panting like she had run away.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune spoke frantically. "Sasuke-! Sasuke-sama!" he still gasped.

"Sasuke-sama disappeared from his room!"

"WHAT?!"

Slam! - the door board that became the entrance to the room was opened quickly. Tsunade made time to explore entering the room, followed by several demons who also came in to check the room.

"Damn! You stupid boy!" Tsunade growled irritably when he found no trace of the sudden departure of the Crown Prince.

"Search throughout the Palace! Make sure you look for each inch and find Sasuke Ouji-sama!" His orders were hard on all demons there, which were immediately obeyed.

"Shika! Kiba!" he called the two demons. "You follow in Kakashi's footsteps, it's possible that Sasuke will go to find Naruto. Make sure you bring the boy here, understand!"

"Troublesome ..." complained Shikamaru, who was immediately pulled by Kiba to the exit to obey the orders of their leader.

"Damn, that boy! Even though I warned him not to act rashly! Did he not think about the condition of his body and fetus ?! Without a dominant person, his body would be difficult to survive, damn it!" Tsunade growled angrily, feeling the frustration that was increasingly pressing on the crown of his head.

"I thought you would come here, Naruto-kun." Said someone who slowly revealed his figure. The young man with a fake smile grinned at him.

"Sai." The sapphire bead darkened, the grin on his lips looked very ferocious.

"Are you having trouble finding this place?" said Sai, still with her fake smile, walking over to her.

"Where is Danzo?" Naruto ignored the young man's words, the flash in his blue bead was sharp.

"Very cold." Complained Sai still smiled flatly. "You don't look happy to meet me, Naruto-kun."

"Don't make small talk, asshole. You think it will be that easy. I forgive you for attacking Sasuke." Naruto's hiss glared at him.

"Ah ... that's right. Sasuke, how is he? Is he dead now? Very badly the crown prince must-" BLARR! - a flash of fire suddenly came over his thin body, managed to destroy the cave wall behind his body.

"Cover your foul mouth before I really destroy your body without remainder." Naruto said very coldly, staring intently at the black-haired youth in front of him. He turned the position of his sword, showing a very sharp shiny iron blade.

"Cold and sharp. I really like this dark side, Naruto-kun." Sai grinned wider, gently rubbing his cheek slightly injured by the attack.

Naruto gritted his teeth, before he sighed. All the emotions in his eyes disappeared into a dark gaze. "Where is Danzo?" he asked coldly, ignoring whatever Sai said.

The grin on Sai's lips disappeared into a flat smile before he said. "Danzo-sama has a very important business. He allowed me to play with you here. Isn't he very good, Naruto-kun? We can have fun here," he said still with a flat smile.

"Tsk. I'll find out for myself then." Naruto chuckled irritably before he quickly shot forward to attack Sai.

But Sai didn't have that open defense. He quickly pulled out the large paper roll he used to use to fight and took a brush and ink. With a very fast movement he drew several monsters there and called him a real monster. The monsters darted quickly to face Naruto who was crashing towards him.

Naruto without the slightest hesitation, slashing the monsters quickly before lunging back towards Sai. But the bigger monster was waiting for him, slamming a large fist at him. Naruto swiftly jumped backwards to avoid the punch. He deflected another attack that aimed at his head, then lowered his body before darting forward and slashing the monster in half. Slash! - the monster's body broke into ink.

"I never thought you would be as cowardly as this using artificial monsters to fight me," Naruto said, stopping his body movements. A smirk appeared on his lips, covering his breath which was slightly gasping for lack of chakra. He has already spent most of his chakra to heal Sasuke.

"I just want to make the most of our time together, Naruto-kun." Sai replied with her typical smile.

"Tch." Naruto clicked. He put his big sword into the scabbard on his back. He bit his thumb to draw blood, then formed a long red line with blood on the arm of his left hand. He said several seal spells, and a sign appeared on his left arm. The sign lights up before finally disappearing immediately with the blood. The seal that locks its strength is now released. The chakra he had sealed there a few days ago quickly spread throughout his body. He knew that using it would be risky, because he did not know whether the chakra had stabilized.Meeting Sai here is not the plan, he should have used this chakra for the last time against Danzo. His chakra up and down unstable won't help him much. The seal was installed to limit the use of the chakra. Now without that seal, he will not be able to adjust the amount of chakra he will use. But the situation is urgent enough. He must find Danzo immediately, or at least find out the traces of Danzo.

"Oh, are you going to use your secret moves?" Sai asked, voicing his pleasure, watching Naruto like he was preparing something.

Naruto smiled sideways. "Maybe," he said briefly before turning his body into a big fox and in an instant his body vanished from Sai's eyes.

Sai blinked in surprise, he suddenly glanced around to find out the disappearance of the blond young man.

BUAGH! - a quick blast suddenly appeared from his left side. Sai who did not think it failed to survive and slammed hard against the cave wall.

"Cough-!" he coughed loudly, blood dripping slowly from the tip of his temple. "Naruto-kun is really great, I didn't see the attack at all," he said, still imposing a smile. He tried to stand up, preparing to attack, but again his eyes failed to catch the presence of the golden fox demon .

Wusshh-!

Sai sharpened his eyes, concentrating on finding out the position of the fox demon he had just felt earlier. He blinked when he saw the attack that suddenly targeted him again, but- BUAGH! - Failed when the attack turned out to be faster than before.

He slammed hard in the air, but managed to turn his body and land with friction hard on the ground, reducing the shock he received. He quickly summoned several other monsters that were more powerful with their drawing abilities. "Attack him!" the command was loud.

The monsters growled, circling Sai's body while preparing to attack anyone who would hit his master. But it seemed that Sai had been mistaken because- "Do you think they will be able to hold me back?" - a sharp, cold whisper suddenly rang beside his ear before- BUAGHH! - a flaming tail hit his back.

"Shit!" Sai clicked in pain, quickly using her water elemental stance to eliminate the fire that burned her body. He gritted his teeth when he saw the artificial monsters easily defeated, shattered into scorched ash.

He also turned his body into a black and white patterned tiger, quickly crashing towards Naruto when he saw it was still busy attacking the monsters he had summoned.

But Naruto was more deft, he had anticipated the attack, crashing back towards Sai. The two demons collided with each other, biting and clawing at launching their dominant attack. They rolled on the ground, without removing their grip. Fox demon who has a bigger body ends up dominating. He wanted to launch an attack on his tail, but Sai did not give up and kicked his legs hard, trying to escape from the fox's grip.The tiger rolled violently away from the deadly attack. His breath was panting.

"A demon does have to fight like a demon." The golden-haired Fox demon said with a sardonic smirk, showing his sharp teeth that looked creepy. He walked slowly toward the tiger like the savage who was watching his prey. His nine tails ignite the fire at each end.

The tiger growled no less. With his skilled ability he managed to make duplicate monsters like himself from ink. Three tigers similar to him now stand fiercely accompanying him. Without wasting time, the four tigers lunged forward towards the fox from various directions.

Naruto growled, deftly drawing his tail fending off the attacks of the four tigers. One tiger that attacked him from the left slammed hard due to the tail slashing. The golden fox lowered quickly to avoid the attack of another tiger from above, making the tiger collide with another tiger who was also jumping attacking.

Naruto without wasting the opportunity, immediately lunging towards the two tigers. His sharp claws did not hesitate to injure one of the tigers, making him split apart into ink. Not enough, he lunged again at the other tiger who was also about to attack him. The collision made the two different colored demons roll on the ground to attack each other sharply. It ends with the fox dominating before - Comp! - sharp bite mercilessly tearing the tiger.

The duplicate tiger was crushed into ink. A black splash momentarily made his point of view dark. He gasped when it turned out that Sai was using the blind spot to attack. The fox slammed back. The fox growled angrily after successfully stopping his body's eviction due to the slam, without wasting time hurrying fast towards the tiger.

Sai immediately ran backwards, circling the cliff wall, while observing the enemy before finally finding the right point and lunging back.

The two demons lunged forward, but a few meters before the attack collided, the tiger suddenly jumped back and turned its body back. Sai quickly released his special roll. He called the picture on the scroll and hundreds of long and pointed needles suddenly appeared before lunging forward to stab the fox.

Naruto gasped, but his reflexive body quickly turned sharply avoiding the sharp needles that targeted him.

Jl! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb! -Jleb!

Hundreds of needles pierced sharply to the ground when the fox managed to be thinly avoided.

No less spooky, the fox replied, he ran again and quickly hurried forward towards Sai.

"Tch!" Sai chuckled irritably, quickly turning her body back into a tiger and running away. They ran hand in hand around the big cave, attacking and dodging each other. The tiger widened his eyes when he saw the attack that the fox was about to carry out and -BLARR! -the cave wall beside him also burned as he managed to dodge the attack thinly. But he could not calm down when the fox with a streak launched the same attack.

The fox's nine tails stood sharply. The flames at the end ignite and gather together, forming a large fireball which is compacted into very small. Naruto threw the fireball quickly at Sai, before wasting time filling ammunition and attacking it with another fireball.

The fireball streaked quickly towards Sai mercilessly -lar! -Blarr! -Blarr! -BLARR!

Sai ran in panic, with a slight defeat managed to avoid the frightening attack. The cave walls trembled as if they were about to collapse due to the huge explosion which made the atmosphere of their battle even more tense. Not wanting to run out of ideas, Sai called for another duplicate tiger. More than before and telling them to attack Naruto while giving him little time to think of ways to counterattack.

The fox snorted in disgust, feeling lazy to face ink monsters again. He looked down when a tiger attacked him from above, then quickly shot forward to attack the other tiger in front of him. Scratch! - sharp claws coated with fire were launched quickly, the tiger was destroyed by fire.

Another tiger crashed again, Naruto easily deflected it with a slash of his tail. Slam the tiger very hard, then switch to another tiger and snatch it again with the fire tail. The tiger roared in pain as its body burned down before it was crushed into pieces of inked paper. He wanted to attack the other tiger again when suddenly -AM! - an explosion was heard followed by another explosion -Bam! -Bam! -Bam! -Bam!

The fox narrowed his eyes when he saw the perpetrator who carried out the explosion. But his confusion about why he was not given an explosion was answered when the roof and walls of the cave around him suddenly shook violently. The fox widened his eyes before he quickly moved away from the place. "Shit!" Sai had just blown the roof supporting walls above him. The roofs made of the rocky ground vibrated collapsing one by one before starting to collapse completely.

The fox rushed away to avoid the ruins that were increasingly becoming after him - Boam! - a huge stone suddenly fell almost about his body, then -Bam! - collapsed other rocks and continued to collapse -Bam! -Bam! -Bam! - fox it ran away in defeat until finally he almost reached the safe point. But the roof above it doesn't seem to tolerate because it all suddenly collapses simultaneously and -BAAMM!

" Hosh - hosh - hosh -! Shit -!" Naruto gasped, he managed to throw his body to safety, avoiding the thin roof of the roof. Now most of the caves have fallen apart. The passage leading underground can be clearly seen now. The fox moved his body to stand up, stomping dirty dust from his body's fur. He glanced up where the perpetrator was standing grinning happily at him.

"Ah ... it really won't work ..." Sai said with a satisfied grin opposite to what he was complaining.

"Tch." The fox clicked. "You think I'll die that easily," he replied sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun. You're so great. Why don't you just join us?" Sai said with his distinctive smile.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto snorted in disgust. "Even my corpse will not be willing to set foot on your side," he said coldly, his sapphire beads glanced sharply at the young man in front of him.

"Why?!" Sai suddenly shouted. "Is it because there is Sasuke there ?!" he demanded suddenly. The smile on his lips disappeared.

"Don't ever mention his name with your rotten mouth, jerk," Naruto hissed glaring at him.

"Tsk." Sai gritted his teeth in anger, before he turned his body back into a tiger and crashed towards Naruto.

The two different types of demons again clashed with claws and fangs. The tiger splashed its sharp nails at the fox. But the fox managed to reply with his sharp claws. Their bodies collided and rolled on the ground several times. Attack each other sharply without anyone succumbing. The Tiger roared in pain as the golden fox stuck mercilessly into its sharp fangs. The meat felt sharply torn, he used his claws to retaliate and break away. But Naruto managed to dodge and jumped backwards.

Two pairs of opposite eye colors glared at each other. Naruto did not hesitate to immediately attack again, using his tail and grabbing the tiger with a fire. But the tiger managed to dodge, and immediately crashed again. Their bodies collided and collided with attacks. They rolled on the floor of the cave without releasing each other's grip. They continued to attack without knowing that several meters from them there was a large hole that took them to the basement. They keep moving closer there until -Wushh! - "Huh ?!" the two demons widened wide as their bodies now fell freely in the air towards the basement.

Naruto immediately broke free from the grip of the tiger. Using Sai's body as a foothold, and jumping down faster than Sai so as not to experience a strong pounding. Her sapphire quickly glanced around looking for a strong foothold. When he found it, he made a round in the air, then turned towards Sai who was still on it.

A grin was painted sharply on Naruto's lips, before he quickly turned his body to normal and pulled his large sword on his back. Without hesitation he launched a blast of fire towards the top where Sai was still floating in the air- Slash!

"Shit!" Sai, aware of the attack. Moving frantically, without footing he would not be able to jump away. He turned around, managed to avoid the thin attack. But he misunderstood if Naruto only attacked once. That blonde young man without hesitation attacked fast, depicting his sword attack which was now coated with fire to Sai- Slash! -Slash! -Slash! -Slash! -Slash!

Sai chuckled in panic, she made a round in the air while avoiding the attack. Sped fast down where Naruto was. But Naruto's attack was faster, and -Slash! - "Fuck!" an attack successfully hit his body when he failed to avoid it. His body was shaky, and hit the blond boy. Naruto twisted his body away before he kicked his legs slamming Sai towards the cave wall and -BAMM!

"Cough!"Naruto coughed as his body finally crashed into the cave floor hard. He stood slightly staggered, the pain immediately felt due to the pounding. He glanced in the direction where Sai fell. Bringing teeth angrily when he saw the tiger still able to move. "... not enough," he whispered softly.

He took his sword that had fallen not far from him before walking towards the tiger. "Still not enough." He hissed sharply.

The sapphire beads darken, filled with a lot of hate emotions. "I'm still not satisfied enough to beat him!" he hissed angrily, before turning his body into a fox and ran crashing towards the tiger.

Sai gritted his teeth as the pain struck his body. He used the rest of his energy and dodged Naruto's attack.

"Don't run away jerk!" The Fox Demon growled angrily, running after the tiger. He launched an attack quickly, managed to hit the tiger's body and knocked him hard on the ground --AM - "I will not forgive you ..." he said coldly, moving again toward his prey.

"Cough! -Uhuk!" The tiger coughed, its body slowly returned to normal. Sai put on a distinctive smile and looked at the fox who was walking towards him. "Very strong," he said weakly. "You are very strong, Naruto-kun, and also cruel ..." he said almost almost in a whisper.

The fox glared coldly, walking slowly toward him. "Do you know your mistake, Sai?" he hissed sharply.

"Trying to stop you here?" Sai replied, still smiling weakly, he tried to lift himself up, standing up a little staggering.

The fox snorted, before grinning very scaryly. "Your mistake is ..." the fox ran crashing, launching an attack on Sai. The young man was unable to dodge because his body had lost a lot of energy. BUAGH! - The fox slammed his body against Sai, he grinned hatefully and said "Did you know your mistake?" -BUAGH! - he attacked again mercilessly. "Your mistake ..." -BUAGH! - "... is ..." The fox twisted its body and then drew its tail very strongly on Sai and -BAAMM! -The young man's body slammed hard against the cave wall.

"Because you dared to hurt Sasuke ..." Naruto said very coldly, staring sharply at the young man who now couldn't fight without any mercy.

"Cough! -Uhuk! -" Sai coughed weakly with blood. The pain burst through his body, making him unable to move anymore. He glanced at the golden fox who was now walking toward him, then he chuckled almost effortlessly. "ha ... ha ... ha ... you must be very angry at me, Naruto-kun ..."

"Sasuke ... does he mean so much to you ...?" he said softly again whether for whom he proposed it.

Naruto stopped his steps aside, looking hatefully at the young man who was now lying helplessly in front of him. But he said nothing, only looked down on the young man.

Sai smiled thinly. He extended his hand, but was unable to reach the fox's golden feathers when he had lost his energy. "Even your demon form is very beautiful ..." he whispered unclear. The thin smile on his lips suddenly widened, in contrast to the fake smile he used to use. He might not even realize that he was smiling for the first time. "I'm happy to be able to fight you, Naruto-kun ..." he said before he closed his eyes, handing the end of his life to the fox.

Naruto looked at him flat, now his body had changed back to normal. He swung his big sword slowly, the fire quickly covered the sword's iron blade. He shook it quickly and "Goodbye." -SLASH! - The flames appeared large and burned the body of the young man he had just slashed.

After Naruto finished his business with Sai, he immediately went down the underground passage. He checked one by one the room was there to look for clues about Danzo. The long hallway was only lit by a small torch, making it dimly lit. Naruto began to get a little annoyed to find the breadth of the basement. He doesn't have much time, especially if it's just being thrown away at that place.

Bruakk-!

A loud bang was heard as the wooden shelf was knocked down hard, then followed - Crash!

Bruak-!

BRAK-!

"FUCK!" Naruto growled angrily. He had checked every inch of things he found there, cabinets, bookshelves, tables, drawers, everything he had checked there. But he did not succeed in finding any clues that could help him find Danzo.

Naruto sighed, choosing to control his emotions instead of wasting energy in vain. His chakra level has now reached a minimum. Fighting Sai was enough to drain her chakra. He did not want to risk throwing away his energy in vain, anticipating if he got an unexpected enemy later.

After making sure there was nothing else he could check there, Naruto decided to leave the place.

He took a different path than when he entered. His feeling said the place had another way out, remembering Sai holding him at the start door. Danzo must have another way to escape safely.

"Huh?"He suddenly stopped his steps when he felt something strange. Glance at the intersection of the aisle where it is now. Something feels like it is blocking.

His eyebrows frowned uncomfortably when he felt something that felt familiar. Feeling curious, he walked along with his instincts. He tightened his fist when he felt the familiar chakra getting stronger. This Chakra ...

Not. This is not possible.This Chakra ... it shouldn't be possible for him to feel it again. He hadn't felt the chakra for years. A person's chakra that should no longer exist in this world. There can't be him-!

But his legs still stepped even now to run. Even though his head continued to deny but his legs kept moving faster, it continued to move closer to the origin of the chakra he felt.

" Hosh! -Hosh! -Hosh! - " he gasped, his legs finally stopped moving. He stared at not believing the metal door that stood firmly in front of him. He grabbed the doorknob quickly, but stopped when the large padlock chain held the door open.

He ground his teeth, without wasting any time immediately draws his sword before -Slash! - He cut the chain lock and -Klang - the chain clattering loudly clattered to the floor.

Suddenly he hesitated to reach the door handle. His mind continued to deny if what he felt now was impossible. Taking a deep breath, he began to open the door slowly. The beat of his heart began to pound hard waiting for whatever was in there nervously.

Darkness was the first time he saw it. The room was very dark and -Cring! - the sound of the chain caught his attention.

Krincing! - the sound was clearer, pulled his gaze towards the corner of the room where a bed was and ... his sapphire beads widened wide as he faintly began to catch a long black haired young man sitting there ...

The young raven raised his head, showing two beads oniks which made Naruto widen in disbelief.

"I ... tachi ...?!"

to be continued ...


	10. Separation

Chapter 10 -Separation

Cklek—!

Brown mahogany door opened slowly from the outside.

A raven young man walked quietly silently into the simple room behind the door. The two onyx beads immediately caught sight of the entire room which was already very familiar to him. Then he walked in, searching each piece of furniture there, table, chair, cupboard, bathroom door, kitchen, fridge, before he finally stopped in front of the bed.

He sat down there, squeezing tightly the white linen cloth lining the bed's mattress as he watched carefully the room where he was now. A simple little room that was familiar to him, a room he often stole when he came. He could even feel the remnants of the distinctive aroma of the owner of the room. Even though the smell had begun to fade following the master's departure.

"Apparently it's impossible here ..." Sasuke sighed weakly. Smiling bitterly about his actions which are now even more stupid. Of course he won't be here. Isn't that clear? Naruto is gone. He has a more important task to defeat Danzo. What else would the blonde boy do besides chase Danzo? There's no way Naruto would be in his room now ...

Sasuke was pensive, he saw once again the whole room of the room. Various thoughts, feelings, even memories raged in his head. He feels very ... screwed ...

His chest felt tight, so many and opposite feelings mixed up there. He felt very confused. His conversation with Tsunade crossed his mind again. One of his hands involuntarily moved himself, groping carefully at his stomach which was still flat.

"Naruto loves you ..."

Is it true?

Is that really true?

Is it true that Naruto has the same feeling with him ...?

"Hey ..." he whispered, stroking his stomach which now contained a new life, containing his offspring and Naruto. "What do you think...?" he whispered louder, as if he were talking to the child he was still pregnant with. "Do you think your father ... really loves me ...?" he whispered softly.

Sasuke sighed.

If that really happens ...

'Tousan ... Why ... Itachi-niisan ... What should I do ...?'

His mission ... his desire for years to avenge his family ... now as if at stake ...

Why do the choices he has to make ... feel so heavy ...?

Sasuke closed his eyes. As much as the shadow of the memory spun rapidly in his head. He was silent for a long time, just closed his eyes while thinking of stabilizing his feelings. After a while, the pale petals opened again. The two onyx beads inside are now full of confidence. He decided. Now the feeling is round. Without saying anything, Sasuke moved from there. He left the room, went to pursue something he had lost ...

Hosh — Hosh — Hosh—!

"Damn ... I should have asked Tsunade first." Sasuke clicked irritably, leaning his body against the tree trunk.

Shit.

What should he do now?

He didn't even know where Naruto was going now. There are many possibilities about where the road Naruto took when he left. But he did not want to think about it because there was a possibility that he would go the wrong way. He was not sure how many hours had passed since he was unconscious. It was not easy to trace it or just follow in his footsteps, considering that Naruto was not a young man who would so carelessly leave a trail. Sasuke just walked by following his instincts. In any way he must still find Naruto. He must meet him ...

There were many things he wanted to ask Naruto. Sasuke will demand a lot of clarity from the young man. Danzo, Tsunade, konoha, coup d'état, happened eleven years ago, and what he most wanted to know was about ... Naruto's feelings. He must know everything, must hear all the explanations about things that make him very confused now. He must eliminate the feeling of blocking in his heart before he ... can decide for the next step ... then the last thing and maybe the toughest, he ... wants to apologize ...

Sighing, Sasuke moved his body from the trunk of the tree before going straight back to follow the instincts. The cold that hit his body made him regret to leave without thick clothes. He felt his body became very sensitive since he was pregnant. It may be true that people say that submissive will be the weakest during their pregnancy. Shit. He hoped there would be no one or anything who met him halfway.

Sasuke stopped his steps when he found two roads. One of them is still heading for a deeper and thicker forest, while the other is towards the forest which is towards a very wide grassland area. Okay Great. Now, what should he choose?

Sasuke bent his eyebrows weighing the path he would choose. He glanced at the left side then turned to the road on the right, then glanced left then right and left again then "Ah! Fuck it!" he snarled before taking the road arbitrarily. "Fuck, now the road is even playing with me ?! Who do they think they are ?!" his babbling annoyed is not clear. "I! Is Uchiha Sasuke! A crown prince of the Konoha Kingdom, daring to play with a high-class demon like me. They thought—

—D DEGH H! -

"—Huh ?!" his body suddenly shook and— Brugh! - collapsed to the ground on its own. Sasuke widened wide, he immediately tried to stand up again but— Zzztt! - a very sudden pain pierced his neck.

"Akh!" Sasuke moaned in pain, his hand immediately squeezed his left neck. The pain like the intense heat of the fire only happened no more than 3 seconds before it instantly disappeared without a trace. Sasuke blinked in confusion, he glanced around to make sure no one attacked, then glanced at his hand to check the blood or the wound on his neck. There is no. There is not the slightest bit of blood or wound.What happened?

Frowning, he rubbed his left neck, making sure there was absolutely no problem. 'Smooth as usual, there is no wound or blood. I think it's fine. It still feels the same as it usually does with the chakra flowing from sa— 'The two onyxs quickly widened at the same time as the sentence that crossed his head was stopped. Did he just say about chakra ?!

He quickly pulled the kimono he was wearing to examine his neck more freely. Suddenly he felt like going berserk because he didn't have a mirror to see the condition of his neck. His hands continuously checked his neck alternately, and his two onyx beads were increasingly wide-eyed. Not. This is not possible. This is not possible. It should have been lost. It should have been released. Why ... why does he now feel that ' mark ' reappear on his neck ?!

He really can feel it ...

That chakra ... Naruto's chakra ... quickly spread throughout his body.

How could it be?!

Quickly, he stood up before running. The two onyx glanced here and there as if they were looking for something, the nose sniffed looking for what he wanted to find. After getting it, he immediately went there. Lake. The basin is very broad filled with water with several plants and rocks on the edge, looks beautiful with the moonlight bouncing above the surface of the water caught by his eyes. Sasuke wasted no time approaching the side of the lake, staring at his reflection from above the surface of the water.

His breath was held back, when now he could really see it. The sign that was re-engraved on his neck. Three commas were clearly displayed there. The sign of giving Naruto to him ...

Sasuke groped softly at the sign, a feeling so heavy from nowhere suddenly felt lifted from his chest. He felt so ... relieved. Only a few hours he parted with the sign now he suddenly felt very missed. But why?

Why does the sign suddenly reappear?

Didn't Naruto take it off?

He was sure Naruto really had pulled out the mark because he could not feel the dominant chakra when the sign vanished. What ... made the sign appear again on his body?

Suddenly he remembered his conversation with Tsunade. Sasuke bit his lips softly.

What if it turns out ... the sign can't be removed now ...?

If that is true ... is it possible because ...

He looked down, one of his hands groping smoothly on his stomach, feeling as if the fetus in there was jumping happily to get the chakra of his father.

But ... even though that's true ... why ... the sign just appears now ...?

Not wanting to think too hard, Sasuke broke his mind. He touched the sign again, then closed his eyes. Concentrating focused his mind on Naruto's chakra.

There is. Far enough from it. But he can still feel it.

Without wasting time, he immediately moved from his place, following where the direction of Naruto's chakra led him. Now, he can definitely find it ...

Wuuussssshhhhh—!

"Are you sure he went here, Kakashi?" Yamato asked between running. He looked down when a large branch appeared before his eyes, before re-aligning his position again running beside a large husky dog with silver white fur.

"Well, I can smell the trace. I didn't expect Naruto-sama to be able to move very fast." Answer the dog demon . Kakashi accelerated his run, his instincts said something was happening. He felt he had to quickly catch up with Naruto.

BAAMM!

A large explosion suddenly rang out. The two different types of demons immediately stopped their legs spontaneously. They turned quickly to the sound source, then turned to each other. Without needing a lot of words, they nodded in understanding and immediately shot up towards it.

After running far enough, they could see their direction. A large cave — no, maybe it would be more appropriate to say the former is a large cave, because that place has now fallen apart. The big explosion they heard earlier must have caused the cave to be destroyed now.

"We're late ...?" Yamata said staring wide at the cave in a very messy place. Without asking, they knew that there had been a fight there.

Kakashi doesn't answer, he changes his body to normal before walking deeper into the cave.

"There's a cellar there." He said as he walked towards the underground passage he had just seen. He was about to walk down the stairs when— "Kakashi!" - suddenly Yamato called out to him. Kakashi stopped his steps, and turned to his friend.

"There's a very big hole here, it looks like it was due to the explosion." Yamato's light on Kakashi who was about to walk down the stairs."This connects directly to the underground." He said again, leaning over to see more clearly into the hole.

"They fell here." Said Kakashi suddenly, relaxing his sense of smell in the area around the hole.

"They?"

"I smell Naruto-sama's blood, and someone else, maybe who was fighting with him. This smell ..." he said, guessing the smell that was familiar to his nose. His eyebrows frowned as he still couldn't find it. "We have to go down there." Disconnect, glancing around looking for a safe way to get down.

"Through this way." Yamato suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a supporting pillar that appeared to come from the underground floor. Without wasting time he jumped down and pressed his feet with the chakra on the large pole, behind him Kakashi moved to follow him.

Kakashi immediately circulated his eyes after his feet rested on the floor. He moved to explore the cave room that had not received enough lighting. The place is also not much different from above, both destroyed by a fight even though it wasn't as bad as before. He suddenly ran when something caught his eyes.

"Th-this is ... ?!" he widened wide.

"Abu ?! And it's still very hot, someone just burned it?" continued Yamato who also followed him there. His eyes widened in horror as he faintly began to catch the mound of scorched ash that seemed to form like a body figure.

"Yamato, this ..." Kakashi furrowed his brows. "Doesn't it remind you of the serial murder. Do you think Naruto-sama did it?" he said circulating around looking for clues.

"You're right, that means Naruto-sama has won this fight, do you know who is fighting him?" Yamato replied, turning towards Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, wait ..." he said suddenly. "Sai. Sai is against him. Look." He said it showed a scroll and brush that was typical of the Anbu Ne knight. "I think Danzo told Sai to block Naruto-sama. Therefore we can't find him again at the Palace. We have to move fast, Yamato. Naruto-sama might still be in this place." He said as he pointed to a hallway that looked not far from his place. Without wasting time he ran there, followed by Yamato behind him.

W

u

u

s

s

s

s

h

h

h

"Your Honour!"

A female waiter ran frantically to and fro, occasionally shouting for someone.

"Ouji-sama!" Other servants also looked panting, then followed by several other servants who also looked just as tired.

"You found it ?!" said the head waiter fearfully.

"N-no! How is this ?! What should we do?" one screamed timidly.

"Spread again, we have to find it whatever happens!"

"Your Honour!" they started shouting again, the guards who saw him just shook their heads.

"He's running away again?" one of the guards said nosily teasing the servants.

"Why don't you look for it ?! Baka!" replied the waiter annoyed.

"Ahh! I can't find it anywhere!" a waiter shouted frustratedly.

"Your Majesty! Please come out, Your Majesty the Queen can punish us if you keep running away!" another waiter shouted in frustration.

"Ouji-sama!" he shouted, calling the crown prince who is nowhere.

"Naruto Ouji-sama!"

Not far from the servants, in a garden bush, without anyone knowing, a small giggle could be heard.

"Naruto Ouji-sama!"

The giggle was heard again when a waiter ran past the bush without realizing it.

"Your Majesty! You must return to the study room!" shouted a waiter blindly searching.

'Heh! They won't be able to find me! ' a soft murmur came from behind the bushes. A figure with a blond head was seen through the bushes, he crawled carefully towards the other bushes to run away to find another hiding place. But having not had time to reach the bushes he was aiming for, his body suddenly rose into the air.

"Huh ?! Uwaah! Take off! Take off! Gyaaa! Release Naluto-cama!" the blonde-haired little boy screamed struggling as he realized his body had been lifted up from behind. He kicked his legs back, even trying to bite the two big hands that were holding his two arms.

"Ow, ow, ow, geezz, you're really a little kid, kid!" said a long-haired white man who had two red lines straight under his eyes. The man who carried the nickname as one of the big sannins finally surrendered and let go of the little blonde boy who continued to attack him.

The boy immediately ran away and glared at him.

"Dasal isn't coping! Do you pick up what you did to Naluto-cama huh ?!" a blonde not even five years old who is still a little difficult to recite his speech said arrogantly, folding his hands in front of his chest like someone with a high degree. The blond mane is lined up behind his back, with a little wavy at the bottom. Seen one or two branches of leaves seen there, making it look messy, but did not in the least reduce the beauty of the blonde mane. Three thin scratches like a cat's whiskers were seen adorning the two cheeks of the tanned boy.

Jiraiya, the long white-haired man could not hold back his weakness when he saw how arrogant the boy in front of him was, but it looked so adorable with his size that indeed only a child.

The blonde boy widened his eyes, then glared angrily. "Y-You can't laugh, bad grandfather!" he ordered angrily.

"W-Is grandfather ugly ?!" Jiraiya stopped his laughter, stared in disbelief at the boy who called him grandfather just like that, especially with the 'ugly' affix behind him.

"Benal, you're an ugly grandfather!" said the little boy with a snort of annoyance.

"Tch, you're not funny, why is it so like Minato, huh?"

"Naluto-cama isn't you! Naluto-cama is Naluto-cama!" the boy yelled dislike.

"Hi, hi, I'm sorry, Na-lu-to-ca-ma." Jiraiya replied mocking the boy's pronunciation.

The red color immediately filled the boy's face. He growled angrily then bit Jiraiya's hand with all his strength, before not forgetting to give Jiraiya's kick and run away.

"Ouch! Wha—! Hey, wait a minute, boy!" Jiraiya shouted quickly after the boy, and pulled him back by squeezing his clothes.

"Gyaaah! Let go of Naluto-cama!" the boy shouted struggling.

"Geez, I said wait a minute, listen to me first, boy. I don't want you to run away again. Don't you know how hard it is to find a little boy like you in this vast palace, huh ?!" Jiraiya said irritably.

The boy just frowned and looked away, both hands folded in front of his chest.

Jiraiya couldn't help snorting amused at it. "Your father is looking for you, he's waiting for you in the hall."

Hearing that sentence, the boy immediately turned his head. "Otou-cama ?!" the boy's two shappire beads immediately looked sparkling when he heard something about his father.

"Yeah, uncle is your father's friend, he is looking for—

"Why aren't you in the first place, grandpa's decency is ugly!" the boy yelled, kicking Jiraiya before running fast towards the King's Hall.

"Wha — Hey, wait! Damn it!" Jiraiya sighed before walking after the boy.

SLAM—!

"Tou-cama!" the boy shouted loudly when the door to the King's Hall was opened for him. Immediately he ran towards his father who was in his throne with someone who was talking to him.

"Tou-cama!" the boy called out as he ran over to his father ..

"Oh, hey, Naruto. You're here." Minato said, immediately withdrawing his son in a hug. "How are you studying today?" he asked, rubbing the boy's head.

"Naluto-cama learns well!" he said, patting his chest with pride.

"By escaping from the supervision of the servants?" Jiraiya sarcastically approached them. He grinned victorious as the boy glared at him.

Minato furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you running away again?"

Naruto just looked away.

"Your Majesty, leaving your study assignment is not the attitude of a good crown prince." Someone said firmly from behind his body.

Naruto looked back then bent his lips when he knew who was talking. "Naluto-cama didn't leave his duty, Naluto-cama is just playing dark! Learning is very boring!"

"But that is your duty, Naruto Ouji-sama. If you continue like this you won't be able to become a King like your father." Firm someone again.

Naruto widened his eyes to hear that, then bit his lips turned towards his father. "Na-naluto-cama knows that, uncle, mumble!" he replied defensively.

Minato chuckled at the behavior of his son and his best friend, he rubbed the boy's head as he said. "Then you better not run away again, Naruto," he said with a smile.

"Na-naluto-cama isn't running away!" the boy replied, looking away. The bending on his face disappeared when his shappire's eyes caught the figure of someone he had never seen. He blinked funny, then sparkled happily. "Very beautiful sister!" he said bluntly to someone he saw.

All eyes immediately turned to the 'brother' who had just been called beautiful just now. Someone smiled a little reply to Naruto's praise, then walked out of the back of someone who had been called 'Uncle Dark' by Naruto.

Minato turned to his best friend, and smiled. "Fugaku, what if we introduce it now." Ask the friend.

"Hn." Fugaku just nodded curtly.

"Naruto, there's something we want to introduce to you." Minato said as he pushed his son closer. The boy hahaha blinked confused and obedient.

"Your Majesty, introduce my eldest son, he will be your protective knight." Fugaku patted the shoulder of his eldest son, telling him to introduce himself.

"Kecatlia?" Naruto looked confused at his father.

"Right, he will be your personal knight. He will always be with you to protect you." Minato said with a soft smile.

"Cepelti uncle dyed ?!" Naruto said, sparkling happily.

"Yeah, like my fugly uncle." Minato chuckled.

"Is that true ?! You're going to be Naluto-cama's beauty ?!" Naruto shouted happily approaching the beautiful young man.

The young man smiled back to him. His two onyx beads narrowed as he gave a smile. The mane of the raven was tied one behind, with long bangs straight on the sides of his face, making the young man's figure even more charming. The young man was only ten years old, but had two thin lines under his eyes like a birthmark. He walked over, knelt right in front of the crown prince to pay his respects.

"Naruto Ouji-sama, my name is Itachi from the Uchiha clan. Let me devote myself to your side as a knight. I promise I will risk my life to protect you for the rest of my life." Said the raven youth loudly without the slightest hesitation seen behind his two onyx beads ...

... and now the same two onyx beads are seen in front of him ...

"I ... tachi ... ?!"

Naruto widened in disbelief.

The two beads ... those two onyx were really real in front of him.

The young raven he thought was dead eleven years ago was truly in front of him.

"Y-you really ... Hitachi ?!" he swallowed hard.

But the young man was still silent, staring at him with a flat look.

"Answer me, asshole! Are you really Uchiha Itachi ?!" he demanded, clutching the young man's neck towards the wall behind him, making the young man's face look up at him. The sound of the chain was heard rattling as a result of the sudden pounding.

Naruto stared in disbelief at the face in front of him. Now, he could clearly see the young man's face. A face that is different from his memory, but has the same element. It only looks more mature and hard, and from all that, the thing that doesn't change at all is its eyes, two beads that are exactly the same color as in their memories.

A little trembling, he immediately took off his grip and walked backwards. "Fuck!" Who did he swear to?

Naruto glanced around the prison room where he was. Gigi was grasped strongly when she realized how terrible the place was, very dirty and dirty. A confinement. It was clear that the place was a cage. Someone has locked Itachi here and ...

"Since when?" he hissed angrily.

"That rotten Danzo did this ?!" he growled angrily and —Brakk! - a chair he kicked until it crashed into the wall. "Fuck!" he snatched his sword at the large chain that tied itachi to the wall — Trang! —Trak! —TRANG! - the chains were crushed one by one by violent, the walls did not escape the fury.

Itachi looked confused and shocked at the blond young man who suddenly came and raged to destroy his room. He rubbed his wrist as the iron chain that tied his hands was also destroyed before being followed by his legs. It felt so strange and light when the damned thing slipped from its hands and feet

Itachi looked at his room which was now falling apart, then turned towards the destroyer who now looked calmer and stayed in the middle of the room. Then suddenly the blond youth turned and looked at him sharply.

Itachi's breath caught when he recognized the two shappire beads. He continued to wonder who the blond youth recognized him. Why didn't he realize it directly? The three scratches on the cheek still look the same. The blonde color is still the same, and the two shappires also don't change ...

"Naruto ... the same ?!" he spoke hoarsely.

"Say ..." Naruto hissed, walked over to Itachi. His grip on the sword strengthened with anger. "Tell me what really happened." He said very coldly.

Itachi opened his mouth but returned to close it tightly. His eyes widened in disbelief, still not returning from his shock. "You ... really Naruto-sama ..." he said with a muffled breath.

"You really ... Naruto-sama ..." he said more softly with a sigh of relief, stretching his hand to touch the three scratches on the blonde's cheeks.

"Tell me, Itachi!" Naruto shouted angrily, brushed Itachi's hand away and gripped it firmly. He gritted his teeth, anger and sadness mixed clearly in his eyes. He pulled itachi's hand when he found something there. Glaring angrily when he saw the seal on each of the raven's wrists. Without wasting time he used his chakra to damage the seal. "Fuck!" he swore angrily.

Itachi just replied with a sad smile. "I guess you can already guess what happened to me, Naruto-sama." He said flatly.

Hearing that only made the blond youth's anger escalate. Finding his knight badly treated in prison for years really made him want to destroy the underground room without remainder. Maybe it would be better if Itachi really died in the event eleven years ago, so he didn't need to see the young man being tortured in this place by the rotten man.

Naruto opened the robe he was wearing when he realized Itachi was only wearing subordinates. "We leave here." He said coldly threw the robe at Itachi, did not want to see wounds or scars clearly visible throughout the body. The color of his eyes began to change from blue to red holding back his anger that was ready to explode.

"Naruto-sama." Call Itachi to stop.

Naruto turned to him, only to stare at the two onyx beads.

Itachi smiled with relief. "I'm really glad you're still alive, Naruto ..." he said sincerely from the bottom of his heart. Finding his master who saved him from here was completely out of his estimation. But he was very happy, he was very happy because he could meet Naruto, seeing him still alive now.

Naruto gritted his teeth, turned his face away and said nothing, before a few moments later he looked back at Itachi and said. "I'll give you two choices." He said, making Itachi frown confused.

"Help me kill Danzo, or go take your freedom." Naruto said flatly, but Itachi could see the seriousness behind his blue eyes.

Without releasing his gaze from the shappire bead, Itachi suddenly reviewed a smile. "I think you have changed, but you are still the same, Naruto-sama."

"Huh?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

Itachi shook his head, then suddenly he stepped back and brought his body to kneel on one leg, paying homage to the master in front of him."My service is only in one person, you, Naruto-sama. Until death picks me up, I, Uchiha Itachi will always devote myself to your side as a Knight who always protects and supports whatever you do." he said emphatically.

Naruto gasped. He thought Itachi would prefer to take his freedom. Killing Danzo is not easy, it may be true he needs help, but he really doesn't want to involve Itachi. But...

Two shappire stare intensely at two onyx. Without a single moment blinking, channeling mutual trust through that gaze. Naruto became reminded of the first time he met Itachi as his knight. A happy grin was painted on his lips.

"I hope you don't regret your decision. We go." He said before turning around, the grin on his lips turned into a big smile.

"Yes, My Lord."

Klang—!

The metal door opened suddenly.

Kakashi quickly spread his gaze to the entire prison room he had just entered. His facial expression immediately turned disappointed when he didn't find anything there, only the room had fallen apart due to someone's tantrum.

"Fuck! Looks like we're late again!" he swore irritably right out of the room.

"How?!" Yamato asked gasping, a little late running after his friend. Immediately he checked the prison room, immediately understood the cause of Kakashi's frustration. "Not here anymore?" he asked. After finding the underground passageway, they immediately searched throughout the aisle without wasting time, using Kakashi's sense of smell to follow in Naruto's footsteps. After turning here and there, they finally arrived at the prison, but it seemed that it only ended nil.

"No, Naruto-sama did come here a little while ago. I can still feel the smell is strong. But there is something strange. It seems like he found someone who was confined here and took him away." Bright Kakashi walks back in search of the crown prince's footsteps.

"Someone who was locked up by Danzo? Who do you have an estimate of?" Yamato asked curiously.

"No, I don't know. I smell familiar blood. We have to be fast." Said Kakashi accelerating his pace.

"Do you think we can still catch up to them?" Yamato asked equating the running tempo with Kakashi.

"I'm not sure if I remember Naruto-sama's speed before. But this time he's with someone. We still have a chance. They haven't gone far, I can still feel it. I think there is another exit in this hallway." Kakashi explained, he took a bend before running faster, behind Yamato following him.

"Wait!" he said suddenly stopping.

"What is wrong?!" The confused Yamato immediately put on a standby pose.

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, sharpening his ears to hear more clearly.

"Huh? What are you hearing?" Yamato replied confusedly glancing around.

"Step someone, somebody's here ... hide!" said Kakashi interesting Yamato hiding behind the corner. He glanced carefully at the hallway where he heard the sound of the steps.

Tap! —Tap! —Tap! - the step sound even louder. The two demons that were hiding were gulping their saliva, becoming very wary of anyone walking towards them.

After such a long time, anyone, whatever was stepping near them, began to reveal his figure. The dim light that illuminated the hall made it difficult for them to see the figure of the person. The first thing Kakashi can see is the foot, then move up, thighs, body, until finally the shoulders begin to look and when he glances to see his face, Kakashi can't widen in surprise when he recognizes that face.

"Sasuke-sama! What are you doing here?" he said out of hiding followed by Yamato from behind.

The young raven stopped his steps, staring flatly at the two demons who were older than him. He watched the two demons silently before returning to continue his steps faster, not ignoring them in the slightest.

"Wait, Sasuke-sama. Why do you know this place? What are you doing here?" Yamato said stop him again, he approached the crown prince intending to check his condition, but was immediately ignored by the young man.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke hissed, glancing sharply at the two demons. "Where is she?" he said suddenly making the two demons confused.

"Huh?"

"I said where he is." Sasuke said coldly.

"He? Who do you mean, Sasu—

"Naruto! Where is Naruto! I know you came here to chase him." Sasuke snapped coldly.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered in surprise. He glanced at Yamato, but only returned a shake of his head which meant he was as confused as he was. "Sasuke-sama, why are you—

"Answer my question." Sasuke sighed sharply, even silence made the tension there thickened.

"You don't know?" Sasuke hissed, staring intently at each of their eyes, before he clicked and turned to continue his steps.

"W-Wait a minute. You can't leave. Your body looks very pale. I can't let you go in such circumstances, Sasuke-sama." Said Kakashi quickly chasing the young man.

"Sasuke—

"Noisy!" snapped Sasuke bravely dismissing the hand that wanted to help him. "Don't touch me." His breath was cold, before he returned to ignore them.

"W-Wait, Sasuke-sama! You can't—

SLAM! - Kakashi's sentence was stopped by a loud pounding which suddenly pushed his body against the wall. He coughed several times before finally refocusing on the situation. His breath was held back when he found himself staring with two very cold onyxs.

"Hear." Sasuke hissed sharply, gripping Kakashi's shirt and using his arm to lock the movement of the white-faced demon. "I don't care about your business here. But ..." he glared sharply, revealing two cold-shining sharingan in his two onyx. "Don't try to stop me, or I won't hesitate to kill you." He said coldly. He glanced at Yamato then towards Kakashi as if making sure the two demons would not bother him anymore, showing who was the most powerful among the three of them. After making sure they would not interfere, Sasuke let go of his grip and walked away leaving them.

Both Kakashi and Yamato gulped heavily, their breath held back when they saw the two sharingan glaring at them. Their bodies suddenly became stiff unable to move. Their demon body knew very well that the threat was very serious, the Crown Prince had given the order, and as a lower class demon they could only be silent according to. The weaker will not be able to resist strong orders, like that is what is happening to their bodies. After Sasuke's figure disappeared from their sight, then they could breathe freely.

"Damn, what should we do ?! We can't possibly catch up." Kakashi cursed in annoyance.

"What about Naruto-sama ?! We can't—

"Kakashi-san!" a sudden shout sounded shocking to them. The echo of the noise was heard in the hallway due to the loud shout.

Both Kakashi and Yamato immediately turned to see whoever shouted earlier.

"Shika! Kiba!" called Kakashi confused, even though at the same time he was relieved.

"What are you doing here?!" Yamato asked immediately not wanting to waste time.

"Did you see Sasuke-sama? We followed his footsteps here. Tsunade-sama me—

"Wait, are you ordered to bring Sasuke back?" Guess Kakashi quickly understood the situation.

"Hah ... troublesome. That's right, do you see it here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"What really happened. We saw it through here, but failed to stop it. What did he do here, what's the connection with Naruto-sama ?!"Yamato asked in a curious streak.

"Well ... the story is long and troublesome, I think it will be faster if you ask Tsunade-sama and tell us where Sasuke is going, or you can help us stop him." Reply Shikamaru did not want to waste time.

"No, you go. Sasuke-sama banned us. Besides, we have to report to Tsunade-sama. But I want you to change your mission. Don't try to stop Sasuke, I want you to protect him, rather than forcing him to return." Said Kakashi quickly deciding what they should do.

"Wait, you told us to follow Sasuke looking for Naruto ?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Right, your priority is to protect Sasuke-sama, understand? We are separated here. Take care of yourself." Kakashi's order while showing the direction where Sasuke went.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru nodded his thanks before running with Kiba to chase the two crown princes who had run away.

"Tsunade."

The blonde woman with a head turned to the door where someone had called her. "Jiraiya." He sighed, turning his face back to the outside of the window staring at the night sky.

Jiraiya closed the door of the room before walking toward Tsunade. He took a standing position beside the other window.

"What do you think?" Tsunade suddenly asked, her blue eyes still looking up at the sky.

"Do you think?" Jiraiya asked back, folding his hands, his eyes glancing slightly at Tsunade's expression from the side.

Tsunade sighed. "Inoichi and Shikaku are interrogating the council and nobles. I think it will take a little longer. I am thinking of postponing an open meeting with the people."

"Sooner or later the people will know what is happening in this kingdom." Jiraiya replied.

"I don't want to make a mess in the capital. I think it's better if it's faster." Complained Tsunade.

Tok! —Tok! —Tok!

The sound of a knock on the door was heard interrupting the two demon sannin's talks.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as he emerged from behind the door. "Kakashi-san and Yamato-san are back, they want to meet." He said, telling the boss.

"Is it true?!" Tsunade was surprised. "Send them in!" he ordered as he moved towards the chair and sat on it.

The two demons in question appeared to enter the room. They looked down to salute the two sannins before taking a seat on one of the sofas there.

"How?" Tsunade asked directly to the point. "Seeing you guys alone I think I can guess you guys failed to bring him here." He said again disappointed.

"Forgive us, Tsunade-sama. Naruto-sama is faster than we thought. Then, we also met Sasuke-sama." Bright Kakashi feels guilty.

"Sasuke ?!" Tsunade widened. He chuckled when he saw Kakashi and Yamato nodded. "Explain the situation." Demand it.

Kakashi and Yamato took turns explaining the situation they knew, reporting everything they had experienced at Danzo's headquarters, instead they also asked about Sasuke who suddenly came looking for Naruto.

"Wait, so now Shikamaru and Kiba are following Sasuke to look for Naruto?" Tsunade asked concluding.

"It's more or less like that. Sasuke-sama is very stubborn, I don't think the two of them will be enough to stop him going." Said Kakashi sighing.

"Tsk, this is getting more complicated. I hope nothing bad happens to them." Complained Tsunade rubbed her face tired.

"Tsunade I think our priority now is this kingdom. Naruto must have other plans to defeat Danzo. We leave Danzo to them, for now we have to think of ways to change people's minds." Jiraiya also spoke.

"You're right, we should have a meeting with the others." Reply to Tsunade before leaving her seat.

Evenings were getting early, the stars had begun to disappear making the sky become quiet. The dark sky began to light the sign of the dawn will arrive soon. In the middle of the forest, where the darkness was still thick, two dark-clothed figures were seen walking fast looking for a way out.

"Naruto-sama, where are we going now?" said one of the two figures, following his friend from behind.

"City, we have to fill supplies and equipment, and I told you to stop calling me like that, Itachi!" Naruto said irritably stopping his steps.

Itachi also stopped and raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember you forbidding me."

"Tsk. I always forbid you, remember! I told you I don't like you calling me like that, even a dozen years ago. So stop your formal attitude, wrinkles!" Naruto sniffed resentfully walking fast.

Itachi chuckled. "I'm glad you're still the same, Naruto. Your appearance is very different. I think my old master has completely vanished."

"Hm." Naruto muttered briefly as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Your appearance is very different, especially your body and hair. I hardly recognize you, Naruto."

There was silence before Naruto finally answered. "A lot of things have happened ..." he said with a sigh.

"I know. If not, I won't be sure that eleven years have passed me in prison." Itachi said with a sad smile.

Silence again enveloped them.

"You don't want to stretch it again?" Itachi said again breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I like my hair now." Naruto replied shrugging his shoulder. "and you use your formal language again." He glared at Itachi.

"Ah ..." Itachi seemed to realize it, then he smiled a little. "I think I'm just too happy to see my master return. My degree is lower than yours, I just behaved as I should, Your Majesty."

"Tsk, we are not much different, you are also a prince. Stop your formal attitude." Naruto doesn't like it.

"But you are the crown prince of the Leaf Kingdom." Said Itachi in reply.

"Crown Prince Naruto is dead." Said Naruto coldly, making Itachi stop and stare at the blonde.

"As long as the throne is still in your body, until whenever you are the official and legitimate crown prince." Reply Itachi stepped back to match his master.

"The people only know the Crown Prince Sasuke." Naruto replied without looking back at Itachi.

Itachi widened hearing that and stopped. "Sasuke ?!"

Naruto stopped his foot, and turned to look at Itachi. "I think there are a lot of things I have to tell you, Itachi." He sighed. "We'd better hurry, I want us to get to town when the morning comes." He said before walking again.

"Wait, can I know Sasuke's situation now?" Itachi stopped him.

They stared at each other to make silence, then Naruto turned his face away. "He ... will be fine ..."

After several hours of walking, they finally arrived in a city in the morning as they thought. It was the market atmosphere that first welcomed them. People began to look around here and there starting their lives on that day. Without wasting time, Naruto immediately dragged Itachi towards the clothing stalls looking for clothes that were suitable for Itachi and also himself, considering the clothes they were wearing now could be counted as inappropriate, dirty and torn.

After feeling enough, they looked for food to fill their stomachs, then looked for public baths and inns to rest. Itachi could not stop his admiration for seeing the changes of the last ten years to his kingdom.

Cluck!

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up from the paper roll he was writing and looked at Itachi who had just finished cleaning himself. Now in front of him stood a young man with a black man who looked handsome and fresh, very different from the shabby and dirty youth he had first met in an underground prison. The dark black mane that was very long and messy has now been cut shorter to the length of the shoulder, pigtailed to one back. The middle part of the bangs extends sideways on the sides of the face. Itachi's appearance now reminds him of Itachi's appearance eleven years ago, only looking more mature and handsome.

"You look handsome." Said Naruto with a small grin.

"Like it?" Itachi replied with a teasing smile approaching his master who was sitting on the sofa room of the inn they rented.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled, making Itachi smile wider, feeling happy to make the master laugh.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Itachi asked again, taking a seat beside him. One of his eyebrows wrinkled to see the number of seal papers lying in a mess on the table.

Naruto sighed, throwing the roll of paper he held onto the floor. "I can't seal it anymore."

"Seal?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, took one of the papers that read the seals.

"Chakraku, I can't seal it anymore." Complained Naruto raised his hand in front of his face, watching his chakra flare up there.

"Why do you seal your chakra?" Itachi put on a confused face.

"Since a few days ago, my chakra was unstable. I can't control it. The only way is to seal it. But now I can't seal it anymore. I've used various kinds of seals that I know." Naruto's light massaged the base of his nose.

"Unstable? What happened?" asked Itachi curiously.

"I don't know, I can't find the cause." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Itachi paused, then glanced at Naruto's hand which indeed seemed unable to stabilize his chakra. "May I check it out?" he said suddenly.

"Can you do it?" Naruto becomes interested.

"I can try it with sharingan." Itachi explained, he pulled Naruto's hand and examined it for a moment. He looked up, staring directly at two shappires. "Ready?" he asked, sure.

Naruto just nodded.

"Don't close your eyes, okay?" Itachi warned him before removing the sharingan in his two onyx. He looked directly at Naruto, quickly entered the blond young man's subconscious.

The first thing Itachi saw was darkness. It's really just darkness. He circulated his gaze, searching for the master's chakra center, then the darkness around him turned into a large, turbulent fire everywhere. Like the fire chakra whose strength is very unstable. After searching here and there he finally found the center. He tried to examine it, trying to find the point of the problem. He was surprised when what he found was a red thread. A red chakra thread that flows very long. Itachi could see the thread as if he was sending chakra to a place, and made the chakra that was here unstable because it was constantly being pulled towards another place.

Intrigued, Itachi also followed where the thread of chakra ended. He continued walking until finally he found a huge collection of red chakra threads. He also tried to approach and examine it but his body suddenly struck hard back. Like there is a big wind that pushes it strong. He tried to get closer again, but the wind grew even more mixed with fire as if he wanted to attack him.

"Hah!" Itachi immediately let go of contact and returned to the real world, his breath becoming slightly gasping.

"How?!" Naruto looked at him a little worried.

Itachi took a breath and let out a soft breath. "There's something like pulling your chakra and holding it back." Said Itachi explaining what he had just seen.

"Something?"

"Yeah, like a red thread. I don't really understand. Something holds up your chakra and uses it. But it's not here. I feel it's something very far from here. Have you ever given someone your chakra?" asked Itachi curiously.

"Someone ... use it ...?" Naruto let out a voice out of focus, like he was saying to himself.

"Yeah ..." Itachi raised his eyebrows in confusion as Naruto seemed to drift into his mind.

Naruto fell silent, then looked at his hand. 'Someone ...' he whispered softly, his mind wandering towards a raven-haired young man he had purposely lived in the Palace.

'But it's impossible ... I have already removed the mark ...' he thought confusedly. 'How can it be ... Sasuke ...'

When he realized, he was in a vast grassland. The breeze swirled lightly against his body. The sky is very blue, beautiful reminiscent of someone's eyes. The sun also looks hot and shines on the living creatures below it.

Sasuke looked up, circulating his eyes confusedly around him. Only visible grasslands and flowers everywhere. Then ... a small giggle sounded suddenly. Sasuke immediately turned to the sound, staring in confusion when he didn't find anyone. He starts walking, looking for anyone who just laughed.

The giggles were heard again, now more clearly like the laughter of a small child. Sasuke glanced around but could not find a child. He also walked faster, remembering the direction of the voice he had heard earlier. He turned sideways when he heard another laugh. His eyes widened as he faintly saw a little boy who was running fast leaving him.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, running after the boy. He blinked in confusion when the boy vanished from his sight. He circulated his eyes, looking for the possibility of the child hiding. Then he saw it ...

No, not the little boy who had laughed and ran away. Now what he sees is completely different. From a distance he saw a young man lying in the middle of a meadow. Curious, he walked closer slowly. I don't know what made him afraid that the young man would wake up if he walked too fast.

He vaguely began to catch the figure of the young man he had seen. His body is stretched out with one arm as a cushion, while the other hand is placed above the chest. The young man's blond mane was very beautiful, but it also felt familiar to him, moving irregularly as the wind blew around him. Two of her eyelids closed, hiding the young man's eyes, then when Sasuke glanced at his face, his breath was held back. His legs immediately ran quickly closer, stopping when he stood right beside the sleeping young man.

Then he crouched down, one of his hands reaching out to touch the three thin scratches that adorned the blonde's cheeks. His breath was held back as the closed eyelid slowly opened showing two very beautiful shappire beads.

"Naruto ..." he whispered with a soft breath.

The two pairs of very different colors of bead were also intensely gazed. Blue saw the black. Lock each other without saying anything.

Sasuke gasped as an outstretched hand rubbed his cheek.

"Why are you crying ...?" Naruto said, rubbing the warm water that began to trickle down the raven's cheeks.

Sasuke sobbed. His lips trembled to hold back the cries which had since dripped.

"Sasuke ... why are you crying ...?" Naruto asked again to cup the raven's face in his two palms, rubbing the warm water that continued to drip with his thumb.

"Naruto ..." called Sasuke barely making a sound, squeezing his hands that touched his face softly.

Naruto pulled the raven in his arms, holding the young man tightly. "Don't cry ... I'm begging ..." he whispered to rub Sasuke's head.

Sasuke held back his sob, buried his face in the blond young man's chest. "Sorry ..." he whispered softly. "Sorry ... sorry ..." he whispered the word continuously, drowning it in the chest of the young man he was holding.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ..." Naruto called, pulling the raven's face to look at him.

"What are you saying Sasuke? I don't understand. Why are you apologizing? Why are you crying?" he asked in a row but with a soft tone, wiping away the tears that wet the raven's cheeks.

"I ..." Sasuke sobbed.

"Smile ..." Naruto said with a soft smile on his lips. "Smile Sasuke ... I want to see your smile ..." he said softly, rubbing the lips of the raven.

Sasuke fell silent, staring wide at Naruto who smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for, bro? You can't even smile now?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke bit his lips, hesitantly raising the corner of his lips to curl into a smile.

"Don't be bitten, smile more, look at my eyes, Sasuke ..." Naruto said, touching the raven's nose, squarling when he saw the red color appear on the pale white cheek.

Sasuke smiled, although it was a little forced at first. But he laughed in Naruto's small laugh laughing at him.

"You're prettier when you smile like this ..." Naruto said, gently caressing the raven's cheeks. "That's why don't cry ... smile Sasuke ..." he whispered to kiss the raven's nose nervously before switching to touch the young man's lips softly.

The red blush on Sasuke's cheeks was even more noticeable, he immediately returned the touch of the lips. Only a soft touch without demands, made him drift in the warmth emanated by the blond youth. He closed his eyes, his hands tightly squeezing the blonde's shirt as if he didn't want to take it off again.

... and when Sasuke opened his eyes again, his entire vision turned into a simple roof of the room. No grasslands, no blue sky, no Naruto, no smile and ... kiss of love ...

Dream...

Just a dream ...

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his face with both hands tired. He looked around, surveying the simple little room he had rented to stay. He moved from his bed, walked to the window and opened it. A cold wind immediately blew past his body. He closed his eyes, propped himself up against the window. One of his hands stretched up, touching his own lips softly.

Still feels ...

That warm touch still felt on his lips ...

Why does he have to dream of something like that?

For the most time, his chest felt very tight again. He opened his eyes again, looking up at the dark sky. His hands clenched tightly, squeezing strongly holding back all his feelings.

'Naruto ...'

In a city precisely in the Sautu Inn, a young man woke up from his sleep. His blond mane is a little messy due to his uncomfortable sleep. He sighed, his shappire eyes glancing around the dark room of his room without light. Feeling unable to sleep again, he got up from his futon and walked to the window in the room. He stood at the side of the window, propping his face up on the arms resting on the window. One of his hands lifted his lips slowly.

"Tsk." He chuckled softly. "Red thread huh ..." he whispered almost silently.

"Naruto?" a voice called him from inside the room, along with the sound of the blanket's outcrop the person would move from the futon and approach him.

Immediately, the blond youth waved his hand, stopping Itachi from intending to approach him.

"Well ... I just can't sleep ..." he said lightly without turning his gaze from the dark sky.

"Hueeekkk—!"

The sound of the vomit echoed in the bathroom, then followed by the sound of other vomit that seemed endless.

On a sofa in the living room, Kiba shuddered, heard the sound of the vomit. "It's the second time he's vomited this morning, are you sure he's okay?" he said squeezing the hand of his lover who was sitting beside him.

Shikamaru sighed, then moved from his chair and took a drink of water in a glass before taking him to the bathroom. He opened the door of the room and glanced around the room to find someone's figure.

A young man sat limply on the floor beside the toilet, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. A pale look was clearly visible on his face, the smell of vomit wafted directly into his nose. The young raven boy opened his eyes, glancing out of focus at Shikamaru standing at the door.

Without saying anything, Shikamaru walked over to the raven, put down the drinking glass next to the young man and then headed for the toilet beside him. He pressed the 'flush' button to flush the rest of the vomit which was thrown in the toilet, then he moved again to the cupboard, took a small towel and wet it with water, before handing the towel over to the young man.

"I'll prepare hot water for you, you better clean your mouth first." He said softly putting the towel on the Raven's lap when the young man did not move to take it.

"What are you doing ..." a voice that was quite hoarse was heard from the raven, stopping Shikamaru's footsteps heading towards the bath up.

Shikamaru did not answer, choosing to continue the thing he wanted to do just now. He opened the hot water faucet and filled the bathing pool to the brim.

"What are you doing!" the voice said even louder.

Shikamaru sighed, then turned to face the raven.

"Sasuke, I respect you as a crown prince, and also consider you as one of my friends. Even though we are here because of orders from Hokage-sama, but I really don't like seeing you let alone let you be like this. and receive our help? " he said which was probably the longest sentence he had ever said without feeling troubled.

Sasuke fell silent, staring straight at Shikamaru who did not even look away. The pineapple-haired young man and his girlfriend suddenly forced to come with him. Keep sticking even after repeatedly trying to drive them away. Now the secret has been revealed. They can't not know their body condition now. That gaze ... the view that was directed at him ... he felt skinned, felt he was insulted because his condition was so sad.

"You must consider me so sad ..." Sasuke said coldly, throwing his face away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru did not answer. He stared for a moment at the crown prince before him before sighing. A grin painted on his lips as he walked over. "You are very sad indeed." He said with a mocking grin, but the twinkle in his eyes said that he was joking.

Sasuke turned his head, glaring sharply at the pineapple youth.

"Why don't you get rid of your sad condition now? Take a shower and refresh your body. We must get ready if you want to find Naruto immediately." Shikamaru said with a sigh, before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hn." That short murmur was the last time he heard before the sound of water pouring out from the bathroom.

After cleaning, Sasuke took a towel and dried his body. He stood in front of the mirror staring at his appearance which was clearly reflected behind the glass. Shikamaru is right. He looks sad. His face was paler than usual, dark circles began to appear under his eyes. Sasuke sighed and glanced at his body. One of his hands raised, gently stroking his stomach.

'Still flat ...'

But soon it will definitely begin to appear. He didn't know on what month his stomach would start to grow, but ...

Sasuke clenched his fists.

The demon's pregnancy didn't last long, less than seven months he would have given birth to the child he was carrying. But that's not what he worried about. He heard that pregnancy is the weakest side of a submissive person. He hates it. He wanted to immediately find Naruto and finish everything ...

Sasuke raised his hand, squeezing the three comma marks on his neck. The sign is still there. Still clearly engraved on his neck, not just a dream. The mark really reappeared in his body ...

Sasuke looked down, turned his face away from the mirror. His fist became even tighter.

'Naruto ...'

Cklek—!

The bathroom door opened, showing Sasuke who was well dressed and looking fresher.

Kiba jumped from his seat and turned to him. "Why are you taking so long!" babbling without further ado.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking to the fridge and took drinking water.

"Tch, it's so cold. It's useless to worry from before. Actually what are you sick of? Continually vomiting from yesterday ..." Kiba's squealed annoyed was ignored.

Sasuke stopped his movements, and looked at Kiba flatly.

"W-what ?! Why did you see me like that ?!" Kiba protested irritably.

"Kiba ..." Shikamaru sighed. "Considering you are a demon dog ... are you sure you can't smell it?"

"Huh? Smell what? What do you mean, Sasuke? If you think about it right. It feels strange, why do I smell new pups from your body ...?" Kiba said casually.

There was silence, before Kiba blinked his eyes, then glanced at Sasuke and wide open. "Y-you ..." he gaped at his finger at Sasuke. "W-Are you pregnant ?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then walked to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"W-wait, seriously ?! How can it be ?!" Kiba's chatter widened.

" Puppy ... someone can get pregnant if they do 'that' and 'that', and I think you can too if we - Leave it! - Ouch ..." Shikamaru moaned in pain, stroking his head that had just been hit by the lover.

"Shut up! Shika!" Kiba glared, his face turned red.

"Are you done? Should we get ready and leave this place immediately." Sasuke said, looking cold, he leaned on the sofa.

"Wait! You still haven't answered my question! How can you get pregnant ?! You don't even have a dominant one!" Kiba's protest demanded.

"I have a dominant person!" Sasuke glared sharply, before he realized he should not say that.

"Huh? Really? Who? Why don't I smell—" Kiba paused before wide open than before. "N-Naruto ?! I've smelled Naruto from your body! Don't tell me that Naruto is—"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered indifferently folding his hands.

But the reaction managed to make Kiba gasp in shock. "N-no way, is that true ?! Shika, don't say you already know this ?!" demand now from the lover.

"Well ... yeah ..." Shikamaru scratched his head awkwardly.

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me from the beginning!" Kiba protested irritably. "You didn't even tell me first when you know Naruto is a Crown Prince of Yondaime-sama! And now ?! Arrgh! I think my head is going to explode!" he growled shouting.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry Kiba, after all no one knows about this besides us and Hokage-sama ..." he said feeling guilty.

"Tch, fine!" Kiba frowned, folding his hands in annoyance.

"Tsk, can we just hurry up? I don't want to waste time." Sasuke said coldly.

"Do you already know which direction we're going?" Shikamaru sighed again.

"We're going north. I don't think it's far from here ..." Sasuke muttered slightly.

"How do you know for sure Naruto went there?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I can feel the chakra. You also have the same bond, remember?"

"Huh? You mean the sign of the mark? I think the sign on your body has disappeared?" Shikamaru frowned in confusion.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Uh ... Hokage-sama told me, okay?" Shikamaru raised his hand resignedly.

"Hn."

"So the sign is really back? How can it be ?!" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn. Why don't you tell me the reason, genius ."

"So you don't know?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well, if this is a sign problem, I don't really understand it. Marking is only used to bind submissive and channel chakra ..." he said softly, linking the fingers of his hands and holding him on his thighs while thinking. "Hm ... what if the chakra is stuck?"

"Hold on ...?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in confusion, becoming interested in Shikamaru's thoughts.

"Well, I just thought, the baby in your stomach will need chakra, shouldn't it make the mark tied more strongly? If true, the marks on your body should not be released anymore because there are your babies who need it, so the chakra flow will not be cut off the sign and the dominant. But ... what happened ... the sign was released and now back again ... that means Naruto's chakra flowing in your body was interrupted ... "he said guessing.

"Then ...? What made it break ...?"

"Hm ... Naruto could really break his chakra. But if the thing I say is right, your baby should not let it go. But ..." he paused, making Sasuke frown in curious eyebrows.

"What if there is something holding Naruto's chakra, so that the baby inside your stomach can't draw the chakra it needs?"

"Hold back? You mean like a seal?"

"Seal ... hmm, I think it can be used ... Is Naruto using some kind of chakra seal? If it's true, that means the seal has been removed, because the chakra is flowing back to your body, and the sign is coming back ..." Shikamaru said.

"Seal ..." Sasuke muttered, his two onyx beads widened as he suddenly remembered Naruto's words about using seals to control his unstable chakra. "Seal ... I guess that's the reason ..."

"Huh?"

"If your words are correct, does that mean the marks on my body won't be able to be released again?" Sasuke looked directly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was stunned. "Yeah ... I don't think your baby will let it go ..."

Hearing that, Sasuke gave a small smile. "We'd better leave now ..." he said, getting off the couch.

"Oi, oi, oi, are you sure Naruto went this way ?!" Kiba gulped heavily, staring at the horror of the large forest in front of him.

Shikamaru, who was always relaxed, also felt shudder at the horrible forest they were about to enter. He glanced at Sasuke as if to confirm it.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered briefly before stepping back his legs.

"H-hey! T-wait a minute! We're really going to go in there ?!" Kiba's protest quickly stopped Sasuke.

"Hn, of course. Naruto goes in here, so we will also follow him here, stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But this is a forbidden forest!" he shouted almost screaming in fear. "There are a lot of horrible monsters in there! And we are only three! What if we are attacked in the middle of the road ?!"

"Just say if you're scared, Kiba." Sasuke said lazily.

"W-what ?! S-anyone would be afraid to go in there, damn it!" Kiba shouted defensively. "What if we are really attacked ?! I heard that no one has ever managed to get out of this forest!" He shouted to grab his hair in panic.

"Then you go home, I'll still go in." Sasuke said ignorantly, walked deeper into the dark forest.

"Tch, fine, whatever! I want to go home, let's go Shika!" Kiba frowned and turned around.

"Hahh ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed before walking after the crown prince.

Kiba widened in horror. "Wh-what! Wait Shika! What are you doing ?!"

"Come on puppy , I don't think this will be so bad. There's Naruto inside there, maybe we can meet him in the middle of the road ..." Shikamaru sighed again.

"B-but ..." Kiba bit his lip, glanced at the forest then towards Sasuke and Shikamaru who started walking left. "Fuck! Damn, if something happens, I don't want to bear it, jerk!" he shouted furiously before chasing his two friends.

The three of them walked miserably along the forest. Pepohohan, which is very high and large, filled the place, accompanied by many plants and wild grass that they did not know his name. Giant trees and leafy leaves block the sunlight to shine in, making the forest look dim even in the daytime. Kiba endlessly felt goose bumps and glanced here and there with anxiety, timidly someone suddenly attacked them.

Forbidden forests are called that because the forest is forbidden for residents to enter. Various types of savage and terrible monsters live in there. It is said that once entered, anyone will not be able to return. A forest that just looks at it, will definitely make people shiver in fear and avoid it.

Kiba flinched in shock when he heard a loud sound like a broken branch. "Y-you heard that?" he said goosebumps.

"Listen to what?" Shikamaru yawned sleepily.

"Earlier! I heard it clearly! Something was watching us!" Kiba said in a panic.

Hearing that, Sasuke immediately put on a cautious stance. He glanced carefully around him to find out if there really was someone watching them. Honestly, he himself also felt an unpleasant feeling.

His eyebrows frowned when he couldn't find anything. "Hn, I think it's just your feeling, Ki — Watch out!" he shouted in surprise when he saw something darting fast towards Kiba. Moving reflexively, he quickly pulled the kusanagi and parried whatever attacked them.

Trang!

The creature moved very quickly and then jumped backwards, before crashing again with lightning movements. Sasuke also without lowering his defense again parrying and attacking. He vaguely saw something green and blue. He widened when from various directions a monster appeared that seemed to be the same as the one he was attacking. Shikamaru and Kiba quickly put up a fighting position, standing right behind Sasuke, so they protected each other.

The monsters began to arrive and then gathered around them. Now Sasuke can clearly see the small monsters.

"Goblin ?!" he said wide-eyed, aware of their position which was now besieged.

The blue green monster is midget-sized, only about one meter or more in height. Round-headed and thin body, with a variety of different weapons, held by each monster. They can move very fast and skillfully using various weapons.

"Fuck! I thought it would be like this! What should we do!" Kiba shouted in panic.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke hissed, before lunging forward fending off the attack of one of the goblins who was about to attack him.

A clash of arms ensued between them. Sasuke parried the hammer that was pointing at him with the sword, then threw a powerful kick at the goblin's stomach that had attacked him to the far four. Not wanting to waste time, he used his electric chakra, channeling it directly to his blade. He also lunged forward into the middle of a mob of monsters, attacking them one by one with certain movements. One of the two goblins began to fall due to the attack.

"Sasuke!" he gasped in surprise when he heard Shikamaru call his name loudly. Two of his onyx were widened in horror when he found two goblins apparently attacking him from behind. His body became stiff when he realized his position was very precarious. Not having time to move he widened in horror, his whole body suddenly wanted to shout.

'Naruto!'

SLASH—!

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked confused, turned quickly back then glanced around. His eyebrows also bent in confusion.

"What is wrong?" Itachi raised his eyebrows in surprise at his behavior.

"Itachi, did you just call my name just now?" Naruto asked, still bending his eyebrows confused.

"Not." Itachi wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Really? But it was like that ..." Naruto muttered confusedly. Not. That's not possible right?

There was no way he felt he heard Sasuke's voice calling his name ...

"Why?"

"No, it's okay ... Come on, we have to be fast!" he said walking faster towards the place they were headed.

"By the way, Naruto, what are we doing in a place like this?" asked Itachi curiously, noticing the forest anxiety that seemed tense around him.

"Oh, we will meet my teacher." Naruto replied casually.

"Teacher? In a place like this?" Itachi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he lives here, how come it's just a little longer ..." replied the blond young man again relaxed.

"Well, are you sure this place is safe? There are many monsters watching over us from before ..." Itachi said softly, glancing carefully at the monsters that were indeed hiding in the dark around them.

"Oh, calm down, they won't dare to attack. They know who is in charge here, they just gather to greet me ..." Naruto said with a small grin, waving his hand lightly.

"Power? Welcome you? They know you?" asked Itachi curiously.

"Yeah, of course they know me. I've lived here for years, with my teacher, of course ..." Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"For years ?! In this forest ?!" Itachi widened in surprise.

"Yep." Naruto grinned happily. "We have arrived." he invited into a cave that was quite large.

Itachi stared in amazement at the cave he was entering, from the front it looked very dark and terrible. But once they entered, he could see various brightly colored crystals stuck here and there, especially on the roof.

"What kind of person is your teacher?" he asked, curious about people living in a place like this especially in the middle of a forbidden forest.

"Well, I think he's a bit arrogant and arrogant. Idler and very sadistic." Naruto said thoughtfully, his fingers stroked his chin like someone who was thinking hard.

Itachi furrowed his brow to hear a description from Naruto. "Sounds like someone who isn't too good ..." he said uncertainly.

Naruto chuckled at that. "I think you are right haha, but I like it very much. He is like my father, he took care of me since eleven years ago. But well, I think rather than being called a father would be more appropriate if I called him brother ..." he said with a small smile.

"Okay, you're curious about wanting to meet him ..." Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

Kik kiik kiiikkk!

A high-pitched voice suddenly surprised them. Itachi immediately turned to the sound, raising his eyebrows when he found two medium-sized foxes approaching them.

"Hey, Yuki, Ruki." Naruto summoned them with a small smile, rubbing the fox heads' heads nervously.

"Do you know them?" Itachi voiced his sense of encouragement, staring carefully at the two foxes. Larger foxes have whitish blue hair, with two tails behind their bodies, while the other has dark blue hair and only has one tail.

"Yeah, they're guards of this place. Hey, is the boss inside?" Naruto asked the two foxes, gently stroking their feathers.

The two foxes squealed to answer. Naruto replied to them with a small chuckle, then asked another question. Itachi was slightly astonished at the attention of Naruto who looked like he was chatting easily with the two foxes.

"Can you talk to them?" Itachi looked at him curiously.

"Well, they are foxes. As foxes, I can learn their language. I think you will also be able to do it with the wolves." The light of Naruto, he nodded smallly when the fox jumped happily towards him before running into the cave, behind him Naruto walked along following the two foxes.

"Really? I just found out." Itachi said nodding his head.

"Well ... oh, we arrived." Naruto jogged into the wider cave room, or it could be said to be very wide. The glowing light from the crystals instantly filled the cave room, making him feel a little glare for a moment.

After a while, Naruto looked around the cave room, grinning when he found something as he thought. Taking a deep breath, he shouted with all his might.

"KUUUUUUUUCCCHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Itachi stared in surprise at Naruto. "N-Naruto ?! What is that—

"Sshhh—! He'll be here soon!" Naruto said quickly, immediately stopping Itachi's sentence.

"Come here ?! Who is—

GRRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

A very loud snarling sound suddenly filled the cave room, then followed by the deepening of the very hard footsteps echoing the cave. Itachi became alarmed when the roof and walls of the cave were also shaking violently due to the shock caused. He looked carefully at the dark room where the sound had come from. The footsteps sounded louder and closer. Become closer, and closer.

Itachi swallowed hard when the first thing he saw was two large red-colored eyeballs, then followed by something red-colored hairy. He widened as he faintly began to capture the figure of a monster that could not be said to be small, the two long ears stood upright above their heads, with a very sharp and large toothed snout. Darkness finally moved away replaced by crystal light. Itachi stared at the horror when he saw how big the monster was in front of him, more than ten meters high or even close to twenty meters, with nine long and large guerrilla tail behind the giant fox-shaped monster's body.

The two red eyeballs glanced down, then glanced at Naruto who was grinning at him. Lazy, the monster twisted his eyes, before saying.

"Tch, I think who woke me up from sleep, it turns out you, boy."

"Yo! Sensei!" Naruto grinned like he gave a two-finger salute.

to be continued ...


	11. Reunion Part One

Chapter 11. Reunion Part One ...

Thousands of years ago, there was a big war between demons and monsters. Thousands and even hundreds of thousands of victims fell due to the war. Both demons and monsters suffered very colossal losses, but none of them wanted to admit defeat and end the war. The war that has been forgotten for some reason has been going on for years. Indeed, since the beginning demons and monsters never got along even, until finally one of the problems exploded into a big war.

The war was increasingly becoming and widespread, even threatening the extinction of two different species. However, whether they are demons or monsters, they share the same hardness and high self-esteem, none of them seem to want to give up even if they have to destroy all living things in the world. Until finally, the sky became angry, sending nine powerful creatures to stop the war which would only end in vain.Nine giant-sized creatures that can't be said as monsters or demons.

They have very varied strengths with different numbers of tails. One-tailed creature known as Ichibi, two tails called Nibi, then three tails called Sanbi, and then onward called Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and the strongest of the strongest, nine-tailed creatures called Kyuubi.

The great war between demons and monsters was stopped by the extraordinary power of nine tailed creatures. To maintain peace and tranquility between the two species, namely demons and monsters, and to prevent the occurrence of the second major war, the nine creatures were placed in nine different regions in all parts of the world. Become a guard and protector of the area there. Until now, the hatred between demons and monsters was still inherent, but thanks to those nine creatures, there was no major war between the two.

The story happened thousands of years ago. Even so, both demons and monsters still believed in the existence of nine tailed creatures that protected them. Even though they never even saw or felt the existence and strength of the tailed creatures.

Now, the nine tailed creatures are called the Protector Gods , but there are also those who call them the Guardians of the Territory , Guardians of the Territory , Guardian Gods and so on. But of the many names mentioned, the ones most often used to summon those nine creatures are creatures ... Demon Beasts.

"Yo! Sensei!" Naruto grinned like he gave a two-finger salute.

Itachi looked wide at Naruto and the giant fox in front of him alternately. Shock covers his whole mind.

Sensei ?!

He said sensei ?!

Naruto just called him 'Sensei' ?! This giant fox ?!

The intended fox snorted lazily, then moved its body to lie down with both hands as a cushion. He yawned lazily, wanting to close his eyes again when Naruto yelled at him.

"Oi, oi, Kuchan, your student has just returned, and you are sleeping again ?!" Naruto said sneeringly.

"Wait, Naruto, is he really your teacher ?!" demanded Itachi still not believe.

"What do you want, boy?" the red fox said, interrupting suddenly Itachi's words. His giant body made his voice sound like a very loud growl.

Not having had the chance to answer, Naruto flinched slightly when Itachi suddenly stood in front of him and put on a guard position to protect the master.

"Who are you really ?!" asked Itachi staring suspiciously at the giant creature in front of him, his hands ready to pull the sword that was at his waist at any time.

The red fox grinned, showing rows of large and sharp teeth. "Very easy." the fox snorted. "Do you intend to challenge me, young man?" he said again with a disdainful grin. "Introduce yourself first, before asking me, and take off your sword. Do you want to attack me?" he said again making Itachi narrow his eyes.

Seeing the tension between Itachi and his teacher, Naruto was about to open his mouth, but stopped when he remembered something. He also decided to shut up and pay attention to both.

"So?" the red fox grinned.

Itachi tightened his fist on the handle of the sword. "My name is Itachi from the Uchiha clan. Who are you really and what is your relationship with Naruto?"

Not an answer, which he can instead be a hard chuckle. "Itachi?" the red fox repeated it with still chuckling. "Oi, boy, you said he was dead."said the fox suddenly glancing at Naruto.

"That ... something ... happened ..." Naruto answered by turning his eyes. But the fox can see sad and angry emotions that appear at a glance at Shappire beads.

Not saying anything, the fox glanced back at Itachi. He snorted softly. "Tsk. So you're the little bodyguard huh?" he said, paying close attention to Itachi's appearance, making the raven youth shiver slightly in front of the fox's sharp red eyeballs.

"Knights are different from bodyguards!" cut Naruto does not agree.

"Hey, their job is the same." replied the fox again.

"Wait! You haven't answered my question!" interrupted Itachi irritably, feeling left behind by the teacher-student chat he didn't understand.

The fox chuckled. "Ah ... right." he glanced at Itachi again. "I am the guardian of this region. People often refer to me as hmm ... Protector God ?" he said with a grin adorning his sharp-toothed muzzle.

"Guard ... territory ...?" Itachi repeated it slowly, and his two onyxs widened wide when he finally realized something.

"You can talk like us ... no monsters speak like demons! K-you-!" Itachi widened wide.

"-Not possible you are-!" he gulped, glanced at the nine long tails that were clearly displayed behind the red fox. "-One of the demon beasts, Kyuubi ?!" he continued to tighten his grip on the handle of the sword.

"No one has called me for a long time like that." The big fox chuckled hard, making Itachi even more surprised to hear it.

The young raven glanced behind, where Naruto stood behind his back. "Naruto, is he ... really your teacher ?!" Itachi voiced his shock.

"Err ... yeah, you don't need to watch it, 'Tachi." Naruto replied, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Is it true?!" Itachi said still in shock. He tightened his grip on the sword before finally forcing himself to release his fighting position. He also took off his grip, and looked back at the giant creature in front of him. "Forgive my impudence. I never thought I'd meet one of the demon beasts in a place like this, let alone meet with ..." Itachi swallowed hard, glancing at the nine large red tails. "... the strongest of all demon beasts ..."

The red fox called the 'Kyuubi' chuckled loudly, making an echo of spooky laughter bouncing here and there on the cave wall.

"Tsk, stop scaring him, Kurama! Itachi is like my brother. Change your body to small, your voice is too loud and creepy." Naruto said, rolling his eyes, scraping uncomfortable his right ear with the little finger.

"Noisy, kid." said the fox before- WUSSH! - Something that was very fast grabbed towards Naruto.

The blonde youth gasped in surprise as his body suddenly slammed hard back by something red. He coughed in pain, but with his deft body, he managed to turn his body in the air, and landed his feet smoothly.

"The old way won't hurt me." Naruto said with a satisfied grin, rubbing the sweat on his lips.

"Tsk, arrogant boy." the fox replied also with a grin, wagging his long tail arrogantly.

Itachi blinked at the sudden attack, before narrowing his eyes. It seems like this raven young man still doesn't believe fully in the giant creature before him.

"Naruto, are you okay ?!" he asked worriedly, immediately approaching the blonde.

"Well, just playing around." Naruto shook his hand lightly. "Look, Ku-chan, you're worried. I told you your body is too scary." Naruto smiled mockingly.

The fox just smiled indifferently, then changed his body. Reddish light enveloped his body before little by little the giant body shrank small.

Itachi stared wide at the drastic changes that took place on the giant fox's body in front of him. The body that might have almost reached twenty meters gradually diminished to the size of an adult demon in general, before then the four-legged body began to stand on two legs, becoming tall like a young man who had a height of about 190 cm or more. The thick red fur that covers the fox's body slowly begins to disappear and is replaced with tan skin, with some gathered and changing like a garment that covers the body. A black pants were formed covering the lower body, while the upper part was very elegantly decorated by a thick red fur coat. The nine tails that had been active guerrilla behind his body are now slowly shrinking before vanishing completely. Sharp claws are replaced with long, smooth-looking fingers.The muzzle with pointed and sharp teeth turns into a sturdy jaw. The fox face that had looked spooky has now turned into a handsome face with a perfect carving that makes anyone who sees it will surely be fascinated at first sight. The hair left around the head extends to a very beautiful strand of orange red hair, reaching the waist with a slightly wavy bottom.

The fox - no, but a young man who was once a giant fox patted his thick coat, then looked at his own appearance. "hmm not bad." there was a soft murmur from the young man before he walked to the back toward a rock that looked like a chair attached to the cave wall. With pride he sat there, crossing his legs in front. The long red mane behind his back joined in a splash of beauty following his movements. He leaned his body, placed the elbow of his right hand on the pedestal on the side of the chair, making the chair made of stone look like a throne chair. The fox - the young man with a long red mane leaned his head on his right hand, before glancing at his two ruby beads on the two young demons in front of him. Looks relaxed but full of power and charisma, that's the aura shown by the red-eyed young man.

"So?" he said with a grin painted on his lips, making his handsome face look sexy .

Itachi blinked, blinking repeatedly as if he didn't believe what he saw. He glanced once again at the young man, accidentally colliding with the gaze of two ruby beads. Suddenly he felt locked, two eyeballs that were very large had now become two small beads that lit red, and that was very ... beautiful.

"Gee, changed again? Which time are you performing?" Naruto snorted in surprise, walking closer to his teacher. Itachi woke up from his reverie, before following Naruto.

"I don't imitate anyone, boy. I just like my beautiful red feathers still visible. Isn't long hair suitable for me." The teacher replied, smiling arrogantly, playing his long red mane.

Naruto also rolled his eyes, too familiar with the fox's arrogant attitude. "Well, I think it would be better if I repeat the introduction. Ku, this is Uchiha Itachi, he is my knight, I'm sure you will remember what I told you. Itachi, this is my teacher, I-err ... I think you can call him Kyu-"

"Kurama." The young man nicknamed the 'Kyuubi' suddenly interrupted Naruto's sentence, making the blond youth look at him in surprise.

Kurama just smiled a little, returning a surprised look from his student, before looking directly at Itachi. "Naruto trusts you as his knight, so I don't mind if you call my name." He said, turning a small smile on his lips into a thin grin.

Itachi didn't answer, just looked back at the two ruby beads in front of him. He feels ... weird. Something like he was tickling his stomach when the red-eyed young man looked at him. His face suddenly felt hot. There's no way he suddenly felt special because he was allowed to call the demon beast with his name, right? He doesn't even know if the beast demons have their names, and one of them is Naruto teacher, and of course Naruto must know, uh what he means ... they are teachers and students, and he just - uh, shit, why is he being think messy like this.

Itachi cleared his throat quietly, restoring his sanity. "May I ask you something?" he said as normal as possible. "Your appearance ... I mean, is that your true form?" he asked glancing at the appearance of the red-eyed youth in front of him.

"Hm?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Ah ... this is just my body, you've seen my true form when I first saw me."

"Oh." Itachi suddenly lost his voice.

"We are different from you, demons, but also not one of the monsters. Not demons or monsters, but we are able to talk like demons and monsters, able to change our bodies like demons and monsters. Therefore we were chosen to be the guardians of the tranquility of this world " Kurama's light was a little lazy.

"We? You mean the demon beasts?"

Kurama just shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's enough talk ..." he said lazily, before glancing sharply at Naruto. "So boy, what are you doing here?" he said, staring coldly at the student.

Naruto swallowed hard. "Th-that's, well ..." he scratched the neck of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't say anything other than if you come here because you have successfully completed your revenge mission, boy." Kurama threatened to say coldly.

Naruto opened his mouth, but failed to make a sound. He closed it tightly, and turned his gaze. "Uh ..."

Seeing that, Kurama sighed. "What happened?" he said now more slowly.

"Well ..." Naruto began his sentence in confusion. "There are many things that happened outside my plan ..." he sighed.

"Explain." Kurama's order demanded.

Naruto finally told everything that had happened to him since he first came to the palace until he found Itachi, and of course, minus things related to Sasuke, especially about him who made the raven as submissive ...

"Wait, there's one thing I don't understand." Sela Itachi who also listened to Naruto's story. "How can Danzo trap you in the last minute? I don't think anyone knows your plan? Aren't you just alone? From your story, you didn't join Tsunade, that means you didn't tell them your plan."

"That ..." Naruto held back a panic to get out of his expression. "Well ... I guess that's my fault ..." he admitted.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. "How can it be your fault?"

"Well, we can think of it because of my carelessness, someone became aware of my plan and leaked it to Danzo." Naruto said, looking away from Kurama.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, staring suspiciously at his students. "You're hiding something, boy." he inquired incredulously.

Naruto bit his lip, still looking away from the two young men who were looking at him seriously. "Uh ... arrgh fine!" he growled irritably. "I'll tell you everything." He sighed in resignation.

"You should have done it from the start." Ejek Kurama who immediately got a sharp blow from the student.

"I'll just tell the point." Naruto sighed again. "Sasuke helped me in the plan against Danzo."

"Wait, you didn't say you were close to Sasuke!" interrupted Itachi again, feeling like he wanted to protest when he found out his younger brother was with Naruto.

"I'm not close to him! I mean - ah damn it." He sighed again. Shit. How many times has he sighed now ?!

"Look, I'm just going to tell the point. At first I didn't want to involve Sasuke, but yeah ... he accidentally saw me kill one of Anbu Ne's. That's why I was forced to make it as my submissive so he couldn't fight me.

"You make it submissive ?!" Itachi interrupted again, but this time because he was truly surprised, his two onyx stared in disbelief at Naruto.

"That - I was forced to be okay? I just killed one of the king's knights! As a crown prince, Sasuke is a threat to me. After all, I have released the mark!" Naruto added the last sentence when he saw Itachi squinting at him.

"So, at the heart of the story, the crown prince pretended to obey you, tricked you into telling him about your plan, then betrayed you and leaked your plan to Danzo at the last moment, huh?" Kurama snorted in disgust when he saw the wounded expression clearly visible on Naruto's face when he heard his words.

"Sasuke can't do that!" Itis hissed angrily when he heard Kurama vilify his sister.

"Huh, isn't it clear? Who else can leak it to Danzo besides Sasuke? He-

"That's my fault." Naruto suddenly said cut off their conversation. "Sasuke ... he's innocent ... from the start it was my fault." He said flatly, although a sad expression was clearly seen in the shappire bead, making the two blue skies dim.

"What do you mean, boy?" Kurama said he didn't like it anymore. "It's obvious that if the boy deceived you, he-

"You don't understand me." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke ... did not know what was really happening in the kingdom. He did not even know if it was Danzo who killed all members of the kingdom eleven years ago. He blamed me for thinking that his family had been killed by my father. Therefore, when he knew my true identity, he hates me, even turns against me. It's my fault for involving him even though I know it will be like this. "

Both Kurama and Itachi became speechless hearing that explanation. They don't know what to respond to when they see the sadness that is clearly behind shappire.

"You like it ..." Kurama suddenly broke the silence between them.

Itachi was a little surprised when he heard that sentence, he glanced quickly at Kurama, then turned to Naruto who looked still silent.

"You like that kid, Naruto." Kurama repeated his sentence, he could easily see the changes in the student's facial expression.

Naruto closed his lips tightly, staring directly at his teacher. They seemed to be talking through that look, before Naruto finally turned his face away. "That's ... not important ..." he muttered softly. "Whether I like it or not, it's not important ..." he said louder. "Because now he ... hates me ..."

Trang!

The creature moved very quickly and then jumped backwards, before crashing again with lightning movements. Sasuke also without lowering his defense again parrying and attacking. He vaguely saw something green and blue. He widened when from various directions a monster appeared that seemed to be the same as the one he was attacking. Shikamaru and Kiba quickly put up a fighting position, standing right behind Sasuke, so they protected each other.

The monsters began to arrive and then gathered around them. Now Sasuke can clearly see the small monsters.

"Goblin ?!" he said wide-eyed, aware of their position which was now besieged.

The blue green monster is midget-sized, only about one meter or more in height. Round-headed and thin body, with a variety of different weapons, held by each monster. They can move very fast and skillfully using various weapons.

"Fuck! I thought it would be like this! What should we do!" Kiba shouted in panic.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke hissed, before lunging forward fending off the attack of one of the goblins who was about to attack him.

A clash of arms ensued between them. Sasuke parried the hammer that was pointing at him with the sword, then threw a powerful kick at the goblin's stomach that had attacked him until it was thrown away. Not wanting to waste time, he used his electric chakra, channeling it directly to his blade. He also lunged forward into the middle of a mob of monsters, attacking them one by one with certain movements. One of the two goblins began to fall due to the attack.

"Sasuke!" he gasped in surprise when he heard Shikamaru call his name loudly. Two of his onyx were widened in horror when he found two goblins apparently attacking him from behind. His body became stiff when he realized his position was very precarious. Not having time to move he widened in horror, his whole body suddenly wanted to shout.

'Naruto!'

SLASH-!

Two goblins who were about to attack suddenly fell by someone's attack.

Sasuke blinked, then turned to someone who had just helped him earlier.

"Are you okay?!" Shikamaru said quickly, checking immediately the crown prince's body. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find a wound. Too late to move a little, he must have failed to carry out his mission to protect the crown prince.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured softly, before returning to focus on the fight, beside him Shikamaru again put on standby position.

The battle against the goblins was won by the three young demons. Sasuke sighed in relief when he finally managed to overthrow the last goblin. He glanced at Shikamaru and Kiba's condition, making sure no one was injured between them. "Are you okay?" he asked as he cleared his sword from the blood of the goblin then put it back into the sword sheath.

"Yeah ... just a little scratch, we have to leave immediately, it looks like it's going to rain." replied Shikamaru glancing upwards where he faintly saw the sky darkening.

As if hearing Shikamaru's sentence, the first drop fell from the sky, before being swiftly followed by hundreds of other cold water droplets forming rain. They rushed through the rain to find shelter.

Zaaaaaasssssshhhhhhhhhhh-!

"Achoo-!" Kiba couldn't hold his itchy nose to sneeze hard. Eve's creeps immediately attacked her body. He immediately rubbed his body looking for warmth.

"Are you okay, Puppy ?" Shikamaru looked at him anxiously, pulling the young man's body closer to him.

"I just don't like rain." Kiba frowned, ruffling his drenched hair.

They finally managed to find shelter, but it was not a comfortable place to rest. Very large and tall trees make their roots shaped very large and sturdy. Not a few trees that have a cavity large enough that can be used to shelter under the roots.

Sasuke chose to sit near the exit, bend his legs and hug him tightly to block the cold from entering his body. The two onyx looked out, staring at the drops of rain falling heavily on the land. Suddenly he became reminded of when he spent the night in the cave because it was trapped in a rain storm. The situation is very similar to now, but ...

He glanced at Shikamaru and Kiba through the corner of his eye. Different. Same but very different.

... not Naruto who is now with him.

He moved his hand, groping slowly the three comma marks on his left neck. With one touch he can feel the chakra flowing there.

Close. Very close. He can feel it. Even though it's as close as this, but why should he-

"We can certainly find it." Shikamaru said, suddenly startled, as if he could read what Sasuke was thinking.

"Hn." The raven young man muttered without turning his gaze from the rain.

"Arrgghhh! I really hate rain!" complained Kiba stared at the disgust of his boot which was now dirty because of the muddy soil.

The rain had subsided, even though the sky still looked cloudy wanting to drop aftershocks. They decided to hurry and continue the journey before being blocked again by the rain.

"Oi, Sasuke, is Naruto still far from here?" Kiba said, complaining again.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered ignorantly walking faster ahead.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed, he stopped his legs when he felt something. Glancing sideways to make sure there's nothing suspicious.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think it would be better if we didn't go through here." He said suddenly stopped the steps of his two friends.

"Huh? Why?" Kiba voiced his confusion.

Without saying anything, Shikamaru glanced at his gaze, pointing to something he meant.

"Nest." Sasuke said softly, staring at the former deer carcass lying not far from them.

"W-Wait, you mean monster nest?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"This place has been marked by wild monsters, I think we have to go another way." Shikamaru's advice turned to the crown prince.

Sasuke fell silent, seemingly objected to taking a detour. After a while he finally sighed. "We rotate." reluctant breakup.

But they don't seem to be lucky. They only realize that they have entered too far into the nest when they take a detour. Some monsters have followed them since they walked in. Several pairs of blazing eyes suddenly appeared visible from behind dark bushes and from above the trees, swarming around the three demons like predators aiming at their prey.

"Shika-

"Shhh! We are surrounded." Sasuke cut Kiba's sentence, looking carefully at his surroundings. The monsters had not yet revealed their form, but he could clearly feel the wild gazes that were pointing at him.

"What should we do?" Kiba whispered cautiously, the hair on his neck felt standing to see several pairs of eyes that were glowing from behind the darkness of the bushes.

"They are too many, we can't possibly defeat him. Moreover, they are savage carnivores, this is too dangerous." Shikamaru's light softly.

"We just run away! I don't want to be a monster food!" Kiba said in panic.

"Shit, I don't think we can possibly run. Look." Sasuke shouted, glancing at one of the monsters that suddenly jumped down from the top of a large root that towered upward. The monster growled, showing its savage and creepy form. Saliva dripped from its sharp and large snout.

At first glance, the monster is shaped like a lion, but also looks like a wolf, with a pair of wings growing on the monster's back. Two horns were seen sprouting sharply above the head, making the monster's appearance even more sinister, with their eyes glowing red.

"Chimera." Kiba whispered, voicing his surprise. Yes. Chimera, a creature that is slightly ' abstract ' in its form, is known to be very frightening with its savagery when eating food. And now it looks like the three of them are the target of the prey of the chimera. Oh great .

"They are very fast, just running won't be enough. We have to think of a plan." Sasuke said softly to his two friends.

" Great . Now what's the plan?" Kiba said impatiently.

"I say think, dog breath !" Sasuke's hiss glared at him.

"Shika, that's your part for planning-plan problems!" complained Kiba didn't want to bother.

"Troublesome ..." Shikamaru complained lazily, even though his brain had been thinking hard from now on thinking about a way to save the three of them.

"So?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru, then resignedly handed over the plan to the pineapple hair.

Shikamaru sighed. Desperate not reckless as if he really had to do it. "Alright, the chimera can't fly even though they have wings. They can only jump high. I can hold them for a while so you can escape. Kiba, I want you to protect Sasuke as long as we separate-

"Wait, how are you going to run away?" Kiba cuts quickly, feels disagree if he has to leave his own lover.

"I can fly, remember?" Shikamaru said with a small smile, he rubbed the tip of Kiba's head with anxious look at the anxiety still visible on the young man's face. "Take it easy, they won't be able to chase me. I can fly high and look for you guys. Instead, I want you to be careful and run as fast as possible to a safe place. How?" he finished his sentence while glancing at his two friends one by one asking for approval.

"I understand." Sasuke replied after a while. "Take good care of yourself, Shikamaru."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I entrust my Puppy with you." Shikamaru replied with a small smile.

"Hn."

... and they immediately launched their plans. Shikamaru attacked several times, drawing the attention of the monster to him. Taking this opportunity, Sasuke and Kiba immediately looked for a gap to escape. They immediately ran fast once they got it.

Sasuke looked back one last time, making sure Shikamaru would be fine holding down the monsters.

All he got was a small smile from the young man's pineapple hair. Replying to that smile, Sasuke nodded slowly before quickly running with Kiba.

Wuuuussssssshhhhh-!

They also ran at full speed, using their demon form to run faster.

"Come here!" Sasuke's orders took over their run. He clicked when he saw two monsters who had managed to follow them from the side.

"Shit! Looks like we miscalculated their numbers. This is too much!" his sigh was annoyed, cornering took another path.

"Damn, there is also this side, as big as what their territory is!" Kiba growled irritably when he saw the two chimera who were also following not far from his left side. Not wanting to be overtaken, he added as much speed as he could, followed by Sasuke behind him. That was until he remembered that the crown prince with him was now not in maximum condition to fight. Shit.

"Sasu-

"We must find another way immediately!" Sasuke cut quickly, without reducing the running speed at all. "They won't stop chasing us. Their numbers will increase, we have to - Oh Shit!" His onyx eyes widened wide when he saw something jumping from the front towards him before- Bruaghh!

"Sasuke!" Kiba jumped in shock when the monster suddenly attacked from the front. He stared in panic at the monster's body and the wolf clutching and rolling over several times on the ground.

"Grrr!" Sasuke growled angrily, biting the monster's neck firmly, although in return he also got a bite on his shoulder. Regardless of the pain, the black wolf tried to tear the monster, clawing at the monster's body as deep as he could, then kicking his hind legs firmly into the stomach of the monster. They rolled on the ground again before finally the grip of each one fell apart. Sasuke quickly removed his body from the monster.

"Sasuke! Are you okay ?!" Kiba asked worriedly, seeing blood dripping slowly from the wolf's right shoulder.

"Hn, rather than that, we are in big trouble." Sasuke replied staring sharply at the six monsters that had stood several meters around them.He glanced at the monster that had just attacked him, breathing slightly relieved when it seemed like his bite had managed to hit the vital point. Monsters already look overwhelmed with pain now. Just waiting to run out of blood, then he won't be able to fight again.

"Fuck, what should we do ?!" Kiba said in a panic.

"We have to fight it." Sasuke broke down to pay attention to his opponent one by one.

"What ?! But - what about you, you're ham-

"Noisy!" Sasuke growled, glaring sharply at Kiba. "I am fine." he hissed coldly.

"Sasu-

"Shut up Kiba." he hissed again, before the wolf lunged forward against one of the monsters that jumped down to attack him.

The two onyx eyes turn sharingan red, giving them the advantage to attack faster and stronger. By reading the enemy's movements, Sasuke can attack faster and injure the monster's vital point.

JZZAAATTT! - electricity radiates strongly attacking the monster until it burns. Sasuke took off his bite and stepped back carefully. Electric sparks were still slightly visible around his sharp jaw. The Wolf Demon snarled to make sure the monster he was fighting against wouldn't move again, then turned to the other monsters that were still remaining surrounding them.

The five monsters growled angrily to see his friend had just been defeated. They mercilessly crashed simultaneously attacking two demons who were their prey.

"Fuck!" Kiba said angrily, preparing to strike back at any monster that attacked him.

A bloody battle began between demons and monsters. Two against five. Unbalanced fight. Kiba was a little upset when he got an attack from two directions, not knowing he had to defend or attack first.

Buagh! - a loud bang was heard crashing into a tree trunk, attracting his attention to see the condition of the crown prince.

Sasuke cursed in annoyance. He immediately lifted his body from the ground and stood back, ignoring the pain that immediately stung due to the attack that had hit his body just now. His legs were slightly staggered when he was about to walk, if it wasn't for the tree trunk behind him, maybe he had fallen back to the ground.

'Damn, I used too much chakra for the electric attack earlier.' He cursed inwardly, trying to focus his gaze on the three monsters that surrounded him. Chakra in his body has started to thin out. Shit. If only ... if he wasn't pregnant now, surely he ... 'No! You stupid! What am I thinking about !? '

'I have to look after him ...'

'I have to protect my child whatever happens ...'

Sasuke gritted his teeth, staring sharply at the three chimera before him. Corner in a little choice, he finally decided to move his body, and took a little gap to escape from the place. Whatever happens, he must be able to survive and protect him ...

"Sasuke ?! Fuck!" Kiba gasped in surprise when he suddenly saw the black wolf run away quickly. The three monsters that had attacked Sasuke were quickly chasing.

"Damn it! Step aside, damn it!" He growled angrily, when the two monsters in front of him continued to attack, not giving him the slightest gap to move to chase the crown prince.

Hosh! -Hosh! -Hosh! - His breathing began to become heavy, but Sasuke kept running as fast as possible avoiding the three monsters that followed him from behind. He cornered taking a small path between the trees, intentionally choosing a difficult path so that the monster that was slightly larger than him had a little trouble following him. He made a sharp turn, almost succeeding in making the monster behind him hit a tree if they were not deft.

"Tch." he sniffed when he saw the monster approaching.

'A little more ...' he thought, narrowing his eyes, staring sharply at the scene in front of him. He added speed, wanting to get to his destination immediately. 'Damn, just a little more!' he hissed.

Just a little more ...

Just a little more he will arrive at ...

Wuusshh-!

"Huh ?!" he gasped as suddenly from the side, the monster jumped quickly crashing towards him and -BUAGH!

... Naruto

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion, turned around, then glanced at Kurama and Itachi who were still talking to each other. Scrunching his eyebrows, he scratched his uncomfortable ears.

"H-hey ..." he finally let out a voice, attracting the attention of two young men nearby.

"Why?" Itachi raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Have you just called my name?"

"Boy, maybe you should check your dirty ears, you stand this close to us, and you're still asking about that ?!" Kurama sarcastically told him, who immediately got a bad debt from the student.

"Tch, then, do you hear anything?" upset Naruto replaced his question.

"Something?" asked Itachi to be interested.

"Hmmm, something ... like the voice calling my name maybe ..." said the blond young man uncertainly. Really! This is really ridiculous! Twice he heard the voice of Sasuke calling his name! That's not possible right! They even have no ties. He had removed the mark, Sasuke was no longer his submissiveness. How could he hear Sasuke's voice so clearly.

'Naruto ...'

Yes! Yes! Like that! See right! The voice was really clear-

'Naruto!'

Naruto was wide-eyed. He turned to and fro, but could not find anything. Where?! Where is Sasuke-

-D DEGH H! -

"A-

"AARGGGHH!" Naruto screamed loudly when a very sudden pain struck his chest. He fell down on the ground, clutching his chest so hard to endure the pain.

"Naruto ?!" Itachi jumped frantically when he saw his master suddenly scream in pain. "Naruto ?! What happened ?! Naruto!" he shook the blond youth's body to ask for an answer.

"Oi, boy!" Kurama joined in anxiously when he saw the pupil's face become very pale.

"Arrghh! Fuck!" Naruto swore in pain. He felt his chest, but did not manage to find a wound especially blood there. Only pain. Pain that really stings. Why? What happened?! What is-

'Naruto ...'

He widened wide, quickly jumped to his feet without regard to the pain in his body. He immediately ran out of the cave, shocking Itachi and Kurama who were still surprised and confused by his sudden behavior.

"Naruto! Hey, what-! Damn!" Itachi swore when his shout was completely ignored. Feeling worried, he immediately ran after his master left.

Hosh! -

Where...

Hosh! -Hosh! -

Where...?!

Hosh! -

"WHERE IS SASUKE ?!"

Naruto shouted, staring furiously at anything that met his eyes. His breath was heavy. Pain in his chest still did not subside even more felt.He ran as hard as he could to explore the forest, circulating his gaze to all directions looking for the presence of someone who kept calling him.

"Ukh-!" his fingers gripped his chest firmly in pain.

Why..

What happened?!

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?!

'He called me ...'

'Sasuke called me ...'

'He needs me ...'

But where...

Where is Sasuke now ...?

Taking a breath, Naruto closed his eyes, concentrated all of his chakra on the voice that called him, to the pain that attacked his chest, and there ... he could feel it ...

Sasuke is there ...

Sasuke is not far from him ...

Without wasting time, he immediately ran very fast, letting his body move by itself following the direction of the voice that called him. He must be fast. Whatever - wherever it is, it must be fast. The feeling is really bad. He felt he would really regret it if it was a little late.

Naruto bit his lip as he finally felt the raven's chakra very clearly. Thin. The chakra is getting thinner, and ... it's just very thick blood ...

The two shappers were spooky spooky when he smelled the smell of blood which he felt. Blue changes with fierce red. The canines are tapered, the three strokes of the mustache on his cheeks are increasingly noticeable. Naruto gritted his teeth, clenching his hands tightly before he lunged forward very quickly ...

BUAGH!

The wolf's body slammed hard against the tree trunk. Sasuke coughed loudly, blood dripping slowly from the tip of his lips. Damn, one of the two ribs must have just been broken.

He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the pain that attacked his body here and there. The two bead onyx stared fiercely at the three monsters that now surrounded him. The thinning chakra forced him to remove the sharingan from his eyes. His body began to fatigue, and his chakra would not be enough to fight three monsters. Great, now what should he do to survive against three savage monsters that are starving?

Ignoring dizziness, he forced his head to think quickly. It's not Uchiha if he has to give up this fast. The three monsters stared fiercely at him, watching him impeccably so that the prey could not escape again. They slowly walked closer to the wolf, like the hunter playing with his prey before they ate it. Sasuke took a deep breath and normalized it. He changed his form again as before, deciding to save as much chakra in his body as possible. He pulled the sword and put on a fighting position. With the ability of his sword, he began to attack forward.

He successfully launched two attacks on the monster's body. But still three to one is a very unbalanced fight. Sasuke grimaced in pain when one of the monsters managed to bite his leg. Growling, he thrust his sword sharply into the monster's neck, making the monster moan in pain. Sasuke took the opportunity to kick the monster and slam it. But the other two monsters were ready to attack. Sasuke can't dodge when one of the monsters hits him and- SCRATCH!

"Gahk! -" the Raven's body slammed to the ground. "Cough! -Uhuk!" Blood poured from the scratching wound that hit his chest. Sasuke tried to lift his body, but it seemed the wound on his chest was too deep because the pain was very very immediate. The dizziness immediately struck his head, making his vision scattered and dizzy. His body became very heavy, his breathing began to become irregular.Shit. He can't move anymore.

Vaguely, he saw the two monsters approaching him again. A wild growl could be heard ringing in his ear. The monster walked closer. Sasuke can see the droplets of saliva falling in each step of the two monsters. Ahh ... is it over?

Is this the limit?

'How about this?' the sentence appeared in his head. Very hard, Sasuke moved his hand, groping his stomach carefully. 'How about this...?Even though I ... have promised to protect you ... '

'But now...'

Sasuke looked staring at the two monsters that were now right in front of him. Ready to pounce on it whenever they want.

'Sorry...'

His head is getting heavier. His eyes began to darken. The sight of the two monsters that were ready to pounce on him began to fade into obscurity.

'... forgive me for not being able to take care of you ...'

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. His heavy breath began to become a thin breeze.

'I'm sorry ... Naruto ...'

"SASUKE!"

A loud shout forced him to open his eyes again, before being followed by the sound of growls and other noise. His ears ringing. Vaguely, Sasuke saw from a distance, someone brutally went berserk, defeating the two monsters mercilessly. Sasuke could not see the person's face, before finally when the person approached him. He vaguely saw something blonde.

Klontang! - a loud noise was heard as the large iron sword fell from the hand of the blond youth. His footsteps stopped as the blond young man caught clear of the raven's body condition. His breath was held back, and his two beads of shappire widened in shock. All of his strength suddenly felt like he had been snatched from his body. He feels ache. The pain that had stung her chest suddenly like lost was replaced by a huge vacuum. The young man's lips trembled, opened slightly but failed to make a sound.

He moved his legs forward, but was unable to stand again, making him fall to his knees in front of the raven's body.

"Sa ... suke ..." he whispered almost silently, one of his hands stretched out, trembling to touch the wound in the chest of the raven.

"H-hey ... Sasuke ..." he moved the body that was unable to move.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Hey! Sasuke!" He shouted again, taking out the green chakra from his palm and channeling it directly to the raven.

"Sasuke!" he mustered all his chakra, healing whatever wounds he saw on the body of the raven.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Wake up jerk!" A warm water starts to drip slowly from the corner of his eye, his hand still hasn't stopped moving, continues to channel chakra trying to heal the raven.

"Wake up, jerk! I know you're not this weak! Wake up! Bang-" his sentence stopped as a hand suddenly reached out on his wet cheek. The hand was very pale, trembling to wipe the melt of tears from his cheeks, before finally losing power and falling. The blonde quickly caught it, grasping it very tightly. His shappire eyes stared wide at the two onyx who now looked at him unfocused.

"Sasu-

"... h ... bro ..." the voice sounded very soft and hoarse.

"Wh ... what ...?"

"... bro ... finally ... I ... can find you ..." Sasuke moved his mouth, raised his voice hoarsely. "... Naruto ..." he whispered almost silently, with a smile painted on his lips before finally closing his eyes and unconscious.

"Eh ..." the shappire bead was rounded wide.

"Wh ... H-hey! Sasuke!" He called him, shaking the raven's body trying to wake him up. "Sasuke!"

Not.

"Damn it! Wake up jerk!" he checked the wound on his chest.

Not.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" move frantically when you feel a weakening heartbeat.

Not.

Not.

NOT!

"Sasuke!"

Why?!

Why is it like this again!

Again he can't protect it ..

Again he let him get hurt ...

Again he ...

Shit!

You stupid!

Basic useless!

Basic-

"I SAY STOP, STUPID BASIS!" -BUAGH! - a punch while a loud shout suddenly came over his face.

Naruto jumped down, staring wide at someone who had just hit him just now.

"You can run out of chakra if you continue to cure it like that, Baka!" Itachi shouted at him, realizing the blond young man from his dark thoughts. "Get away, let me check it out!" Itachi said again now more slowly, immediately taking Naruto's position and checking the condition of his sister.

Naruto couldn't say anything. Still in shock, he was only able to nod his head silently.

'This is bad.' Itachi gritted his teeth, staring seriously at the condition of the younger brother's body. Shit. What is this! He just met with his younger brother after eleven years, but now it is in this condition ?! What really happened?!

He traced carefully Sasuke's body, making sure that not one inch was missed by the examination. 'Most of his injuries were cured by Naruto, but his body was really weak. The chakra is very thin. He won't be able to survive if he continues like this ... Damn, what is that - Huh? 'Itachi wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, before his two onyxs widened in disbelief as he found something strange on Sasuke's stomach."This ... that's right ..." he muttered in shock.

"Naruto ... you said you took off the sign, didn't you?" Itachi asked with an illegible expression painted on his face. He turned, staring directly at the blonde young man beside him.

"What ... what?" Naruto was confused. "What are you doing-

"The sign ... you said you only marked Sasuke and had released it now ..." Itachi repeated the question still with a difficult to read expression.

Not understanding, Naruto just nodded in confusion.

"Then ... why now ... is there a fetus in Sasuke's stomach ...?" Itachi said almost like muttering to himself, he groped his sister's stomach carefully.

"W-What ... ?!" Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke is carrying your child ... I think I know who is holding your chakra now ..."

"A-" Naruto opened his mouth, but failed to make a sound. Two of his wide-open shappire stared at Itachi. He opened his mouth again, but again failed to speak. He closed it tightly. Slowly, he turned his face, staring at Sasuke's stomach with a shocked look.

"A ... kid ... ?!" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Hesitantly, he moved closer, stretching out his hand as if to confirm the thing he had just heard. Itachi also removed his body to make room for the blond young man to be more free.

"Son ..." Naruto whispered in disbelief, his hands trembling, touching the raven's stomach in doubt. Like an electric shock, he pulled it back in fear, clenching it tightly.

"A-child ..." he repeated, exhaling heavily, too shocked at the thing he had just discovered. "Sasuke ... contains ... child ...?"

"...My child...?" he kept repeating it, even though his hands could clearly feel the new chakra that was starting to grow in Sasuke's stomach.But his mind suddenly stopped walking, as if he had not received the information properly.

"Hey, Naruto! I know you are very surprised now! But it's not the time for shock! Sasuke is in a critical state! We have to do something to help him. He loses a lot of chakra, you have to do a quick start." Ask Itachi to be anxious, not wanting to be there for long. But the blonde did not even respond, her eyes glazed, making the eldest Uchiha even more anxious about her sister's condition.

"Hey, Naru-

"GRRR!" Naruto growled suddenly when he saw Itachi about to touch Sasuke. His canine teeth are sharply extended, angled angrily. He glared fiercely at Itachi, a bead that had been blue now red. Three scratches on his cheeks thickened like a fox mustache.

Itachi flinched in surprise. "Naru - O-okay ... okay ... I won't touch it. I won't do anything." He finally said, raising his hands in resignation."He's yours, I won't do anything, let alone hurt him. But you must do something immediately. You must help him immediately. Sasuke - Wha-! Hey! Naruto!" Itachi shouted in surprise when suddenly the blond young man stood up and raised Sasuke with both hands. Without saying anything, Naruto went running fast with Sasuke in his arms.

"Hey-! Damn, that kid. Damn it!" rukuk the eldest Uchiha was upset. He was about to catch up with his master but was stopped when he heard a noise from behind the bushes. He narrowed his eyes, put up a standby position to face anyone he would meet.

Crash! -Cream! -Catch! - the bushes moved noisy before finally showing two young figures walking with one of them holding. A young man with pineapple hair gasped in surprise, stopping his steps at once seeing a raven young man he didn't know. On his back, Kiba woke up from his tiredness, almost fell from Shikamaru's arms if he didn't hold on tightly.

"Who?"

Kurama bent his face irritably when none of Naruto or Itachi returned from his sudden departure. He could have chased them, but he was too lazy to do it. Yuki and Ruki stood beside him, giggling loudly asking him to chat. Kurama muttered only occasionally, leaning his body against the wall in the cave's mouth. He turned towards the forest when he finally felt Naruto running closer.

"Oi, boy, why are you taking so long ?! What are you doing - Huh ?!" Kurama blinked in confusion at Naruto's arrival in a hurry with someone in his arms. "Who -" - Sniff! -Sniff! - his nose snorted uncomfortably when he smelled blood and something strange. "Hey, I smell the kit smell from him, what happened ?!" Kurama demands confusion.

But the blond youth he asked didn't answer anything, he didn't even turn around, just ran quickly into the cave, regardless of his surroundings. Kurama who felt disquieted even felt annoyed, was about to catch up with the student but was stopped when he saw Itachi who was running fast towards the cave.

"Where is Naruto ?!" Itachi asked frantically with gasps.

"Inside, what happened ?! Who is the boy who is with Naruto, there is a smell of blood everywhere, moreover the kit is in his stomach ..." Kurama asked confusedly, rubbing his nose uncomfortably.

"That ..." Itachi stared into the cave, as if holding back, he was finally canceled to enter. "This is a bit complicated." He sighed. "What is with Naruto now is my younger brother, Sasuke, I will tell you later. We better not have to disturb Naruto now." Obviously adding when he saw Kurama raised his eyebrows did not understand because he heard the name 'Sasuke'.

"For now, I think we have another problem that we must take care of ..." added Itachi turned to the two young men who followed him from behind. Kurama turned around to follow Itachi's view.

"Err ... well ..." Shikamaru scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Deep in the crystal crystals, there are several small caves that can be used as rooms. For the person who first set foot in there, they will definitely get lost. However, not for Naruto, who had lived in there for years, he easily stepped into a room.

The artificial door is a natural brown color derived from the mahogany tree attached as a cover at the same time the entrance of a room.Stone walls were still clearly visible when walking into the room, without the slightest reducing the authenticity of the cave with a little moss and wild plants in several corners. Even small crystals did not escape to decorate the roof. A simple cabinet made of wood stands firmly in the corner of the room, with an old table and a chair beside it. On the other side, a simple wooden bed, with a cotton mattress that looked very worn out lying there.

Naruto lay Sasuke's body on the bed carefully, as if fearing the raven would be destroyed if he carelessly did something. Then he followed up to the bed, took off his shoes, and stood on his knees so as not to overtake the raven's body. He quickly removed the raven's kimono which had been torn and filled with blood, throwing it on the floor. His shappir's eyes quickly traced every wound he could see in Sasuke's body. A little sigh of relief when he saw the large wound that he had first seen on the chest of the raven had begun to close, only a small trace remained.

"Sasuke ..." he called in a soft voice, stretching his hand to caress the raven youth's pale cheeks.

"Hey Sasuke ... wake up ..." he called again harder. He cupped Sasuke's face into his palms, rubbing his cheeks which began to cool slowly.

"Sasuke ... I beg you ... get up ..." he almost whispered unable.

"Sasuke ... baby ... please ... you have to get up ... just for a moment ..." Naruto continued to call his beloved to wake up.

"I'm begging ... Sasuke ... wake up ... I know you hear me ... Sasuke ..."

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ..." Naruto closed his eyes, united his forehead with the raven, as if he wanted to unite into the young man's mind and wake him directly. "Please wake up ... Sasuke ..." he whispered again, his voice now beginning to hoarse due to holding back feeling.

"... ru ... u ..."

Naruto opened his eyes quickly, staring at the face of the raven when he heard that soft voice. The two pale petals slowly opened glazed, showing two onyx who looked unfocused.

"... na ... bro ...?" the pale lips began to move again to make a sound, two of his eyes frowned uncomfortably, unable to focus his gaze on an object.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... I'm here, I'm here ..." Naruto replied quickly, stroking the raven's cheek gently. "Hey baby, do you hear me? Can you see me?"

"Naruu ...?" still a little yellow, but Sasuke managed to catch the figure of the blond young man in front of him.

"Sshh, don't need to talk, listen to me, okay? We have to do the mating, your body won't last, I have to ... hey, Sasuke, can you hear me ...?" Naruto stared anxiously as Sasuke closed his eyes softly, then opened it again heavily.

"... ngn ..." Sasuke groaned, feeling too tired and sleepy.

Without speaking much, Naruto finally released the clothes he was wearing quickly and threw them on the floor. He lifted Sasuke's body into his arms, leaned the raven's body against his chest, while he held the raven's waist tightly so he wouldn't fall. He tilted his neck, positioning Sasuke's head to reach his neck.

"Sasuke ... hey ... baby, listen to me ..." Naruto called softly, patting the Raven's cheek gently to attract the young man's awareness.

"Come here, you must mark my body, make a sign on my neck ..." he pleaded as quietly as possible so that the young man heard his words.

"..Why...?" Sasuke furrowed his brows not understanding.

"Ssshhh, just do it ... bite and mark my body, Sasuke ... just once ... Sasuke ..."

Only once ...

Between conscious and unconscious, Sasuke only nodded slowly. His body could not move, he could not even clearly hear the blond boy's sentence. The masculine aroma that emanated from the blond youth made his nose tingle. Oh ... how much he missed the smell of this young man. Sasuke tried to raise his hand to hug Naruto, but did not manage to move it. He groaned softly, bringing his lips closer to the blonde's neck. He just needs to mark it right? But why?Naruto will be angry if he does it. But why did Naruto even tell him to mark it?

Unable to think anymore, Sasuke opened his mouth, pressed his fangs on the surface of the tan colored skin. He also bit it, channeling a little of his chakra into it.

"... No ..." Sasuke groaned softly when he felt a similar bite occur on his left neck.

Naruto bit the mark on the Raven's neck as slowly as possible, renewing their ties to be a complete bond. A sign that no one can release anything or anything. He sucked a little blood and replaced it with chakra. The exact same thing was done by the raven. A symbol shaped like a black circle slowly appeared to adorn the blonde's flat stomach, as a proof that Sasuke had succeeded in marking it.

"... Ah ..." Sasuke grimaced, his body immediately relaxed, his eyes suddenly darkening for an instant. He felt his body resting again. A very strange heat suddenly emerged from the mark on his neck and then spread throughout his body. "... No ..." Sasuke moved his body uncomfortably, the feeling of heat was like tickling, spreading to every inch of his body very uncomfortable. He moved his hand, scratched his chest slowly as if he wanted to eliminate the strange feeling in his body. A hand held his hand, stopping the movement of his hand so as not to hurt himself.

"...hot..." Sasuke moaned struggling, his body writhing uncomfortably. The cheeks that were very pale have now gotten their color back, even now they show red tones there.

"Sshh..shhhh Sasuke ... Sasuke ... it's okay ... hey Sasuke ..." whispered Naruto trying to calm the young man. He hugged the raven's body tightly, trying to say that he would be fine. Sasuke finally stopped struggling, even though the heat he felt was still not gone.

"It's okay ... you'll be fine ... This only lasts a little ..." Naruto said softly, taking off his arms when the raven had calmed down.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, upon seeing the wounds left on Sasuke's body began to close on their own. Sasuke's body began to warm and not as cold as before. His skin color had returned to normal, not as pale as before. The second path of the sign has opened, their chakra slowly begins to blend and blend. He feels very grateful that his body has a fast healing ability, so Sasuke will get the same ability.

"... Naruu ..." Sasuke groaned, struggling again when the heat in his body made him even more resistant. "... pa ... nas ..." he squirmed, his hands began to scratch his own body again as if he wanted to draw heat from his body.

"Sshh ... I know ... I know ... hold on a little more ... we have to finish the ritual of mating ..." Naruto whispered softly, kissing the raven's neck where the sign was. Sasuke sighed softly when he felt a soft touch on the mark on his neck.

"Sorry ... but you have to endure a little more, okay? I'll do it as slowly as possible, after that you'll be fine ..." Naruto whispered again, gently stroking Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke just nodded. he doesn't care. Whatever it is, he just wants to finish it immediately. His body was heavy, his head was dizzy, he felt unable to think anything. he just wanted to close his eyes immediately and fall asleep.

Naruto stared anxiously at the raven youth in front of him. His onyx eyes look glazed, seemingly not focused between conscious and unconscious. The blond young man exhaled softly, uncovering the strands of black bangs that slightly covered the raven's face. He kissed the pale forehead softly, then moved to kiss the raven cheek gently. He whispered the word 'sorry' once again, feeling guilty about having to do this when the young man was in a semi-conscious state. Not wanting to linger anymore, he glanced at the black trousers that were still attached to Sasuke's lower body. As slowly as possible he unbuttoned it, before removing the pants from the raven's feet and placing them on the floor. Next was the black boxer worn by Sasuke, after everything was released, Naruto positioned his body, preparing the young man as quietly and as long as he could,according to what he promised earlier to the raven. He was really afraid that the young man would be hurt more than he had seen now.

"... ngnn ..." Sasuke sighed uncomfortably when he felt something invaded his hole. He tried to struggle, the heat that still covered his body did not help at all. "... Naruu ..." he moaned, whatever he was asking for now. He only wanted the strange feeling that attacked his body immediately to disappear.

Something soft and warm touched his lips, silencing his sigh and moans. A feeling that was very tickling, felt wrapped around his stomach. Sasuke struggled, gripping the back of the blond young man who was above him. "... Bro ..." a small lick made him sigh and open his mouth. His lips were again softly crushed, before something wet and warm invaded in to touch his tongue. His tongue was sucked slowly, licked and pulled softly by something wet and warm. His head felt throbbing, every touch made by the blond youth was stinging like electricity. The heat that his body felt like gathering, continued to feel making his feelings want to explode.

"... uh.panas ... naru ... it's so hot ..." Sasuke sighed, feeling unable to bear the strange feeling in his body anymore.

"Shhh ... I know ... I know ... I'll get rid of it soon ..." Naruto whispered softly, kissing the raven's cheek gently. He pulled out his finger, feeling Sasuke was ready enough to accept it. He positioned himself, he carefully put his male into the raven's hole.

"... Ngnn ... naru..kh ..." the raven's moans were immediately silenced with a pout. Naruto kisses him softly, making sure the submissive won't feel the slightest pain. He began to move his body, but without even removing the touch of his lips.

Sasuke sighed softly, the strange feeling in his body felt like he wanted to explode erratically. But the little kisses given insistently by Naruto seemed to calm him down. His eyes suddenly became very heavy. He vaguely heard soft whispers from Naruto that made a warm and comfortable feeling appear in his chest.

"I love you Sasuke ... I love you ..." Naruto whispered many times, giving him a kiss every inch he found on the face of the raven.

The black circle engraved on his stomach slowly lit up along with the three comma marks on Sasuke's neck. The two bond marks light up together before finally fading at the same time as locking each other. Bonds have been formed, uniting the soul and body of two people who love each other. Strong ties that will continue to be etched even after death pick them up together.

to be continued in part two ...


	12. Reunion Part Two

Chapter 12. Reunion Part Two ...

Cold sweat drips slowly from the tip of the temple to the nape of the neck. Kiba swallowed nervously, not daring to stare directly at the two handsome young men who were staring with probing. Besides, Shikamaru sighed softly, scratching his head that didn't itch awkwardly.

"Um ... ano ..." Kiba glanced at the cave wall trying to find something to talk about.

"So?"

"H-hai!" The red triangle tattooed young man flinched in surprise as one of the two young men in front of him suddenly let out a voice.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome ..." he complained lazily. "We have said everything, we are here at the behest of the Hokage to protect Crown Prince Sasuke during the journey in search of Naruto." he explained reluctantly.

"Hmm ..." Itachi watched the two young men in front of him carefully, making sure no one was lying between them. "Shikamaru and ... Kiba, right?" they nodded quickly.

"Then why are you looking for Naruto?"

"Th-that's ..."

"We only followed Sasuke-sama." Shikamaru firmly cut Kiba's sentence. "We don't know the main reason Sasuke-sama is looking for Naruto, our job is only to protect him."

"Is it true?" Itachi replied a little thinking. "There is one thing I want to make sure, you already know about the condition of Sasuke's body, especially the one in his stomach." he continued to look seriously at them.

"We found out ..." I Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Then I change the question, good or bad, are you looking for Naruto?" Itachi said seriously again.

"That..."

"Are you here to bring Naruto back? Or are you here to catch him? Then what about Sasuke? What really happened to him?" Itachi continued looking directly at Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama wants Naruto to return to become King." Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "I don't know what happened between Naruto and Sasuke, but I think Sasuke came here because he wanted to finish it, especially their baby, it can't be left without a father."

"Hmm ..." Itachi muttered softly, then glanced at Kurama who had just been quietly watching them.

"W-Wait, will you continue to let us stand like this?" Kiba asked, feeling tired of lying down, but somehow the two young men in front of him made him a little scared.

"I don't remember ever telling you to stand up." said Itachi raising an eyebrow.

"E-eh ?! T-but-"

"This cave is his property, ask permission if you want to rest here." Itachi pointed at Kurama, who had just been quietly watching them.Kurama just grinned a little when Kiba and Shikamaru turned to look at him, making the two young men shudder in fear.

"Uh ... so ..." Kiba scratched his head uncomfortably.

"As long as you don't damage anything here." Kurama shrugged lazily. Kiba and Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief, and chose to sit blindly near the cave wall.

"You'd better treat your wounds first." Itachi suggested glancing at the wounds seen on the bodies of the two young men.

"May I know who you are? I mean, you know Naruto, and well ... what is your relationship with Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed, feeling troubled having to ask that.

But only silence responded. The pineapple-haired young man furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the two young men who were still silent not answering his question. "Err ... it doesn't matter if you don't want to answer it ..." he said.

"Itachi." Itachi suddenly said. "You can call me Itachi, and he ..." he turned to Kurama.

"Kyuubi. Naruto is my student." Kurama replied lazily, leaning his body on the back of the chair.

"Student?!" Kiba blurted in surprise. "Wait, that means you are the teacher ?! But you are still very young!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I can't be young to be a teacher?"

"Th-that's ... um ..." Kiba lost his words.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance, he's older than you see." Itachi said with a small grin.

"Hah ... troublesome ..." Shikamaru sighed. "I think you two already know about what is happening to the Konoha Kingdom?" he glanced at the two young men in front of him, especially at Itachi, he felt familiar with the face of the raven youth.

"More or less." Itachi flatly replied. "Naruto tells it."

"Uh ... there is one more thing I want to ask ..." said Shikamaru a little hesitantly, he looked directly at Itachi. "Have we met before, Itachi-san?"

Itachi fell silent. "No, this is the first time I've seen you."

"Really? Then why do I feel familiar with your face ... where have I been ..." Shikamaru stopped his sentence, staring carefully at the raven youth in front of him. 'Itachi?' he thought confusedly.

"Sasuke!" Kiba suddenly shouted. "You look like Sasuke! I kept thinking about it, your face and smell are familiar." Kiba exclaimed excitedly because he managed to find an answer to his confusion.

Hearing that, Shikamaru looked wide at Kiba, then turned back to Itachi as if to make sure. "You're right, Kiba ... is very similar, it's just right I feel I've seen him, but ..." he looked curiously at Itachi, something was blocking his mind, but he didn't dare say it because he thought his speculation was too impossible. After all, isn't the entire Uchiha clan destroyed?

Itachi, who felt uncomfortable, was finally sighed. "Sasuke is my sister." He admitted.

"Eh ... WHAT?"

Kiba and Shikamaru were wide-eyed in shock.

"A-sister ?! M-You mean you are her brother, b-but Uchiha ... they ..." Kiba was stunned unclear, too surprised to hear Itachi's confession.

"Is dead?" continued Itachi smiling sarcastically. "My whole family is dead. Danzo locked me up. Naruto who found me and took me out of the dungeon."

"Oh ..." Shikamaru was silent, didn't know and didn't dare to ask more.

"Y-so you're really a Uchiha ..." Kiba said, still unable to believe it.

Itachi just smiled flatly in reply.

Test

Test

Test, test, test

Test

Test

The sound of water dripping echoed through the cave wall. The roof of the rock absorbs water, dripping wet dew on a cold morning. A soft voice, but managed to disturb someone who was sleeping on a bed in a small cave room.

A young man with a raven's head frowned uncomfortably, before finally the two pale-colored eyelids decided to open up. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim light around him. Two onyx stared in confusion at the room where he was. It was the stone roof with small crystal beads that were dimly lit, which was first seen. He turned to the side, staring in surprise at the whole room. One thing is clear, he is not in an inn, or a house. This is like ... a cave?

But...

Sasuke uncovered a thick blanket covering his body. He wrinkled his eyebrows when he found himself wearing a shirt he didn't know. He lifted his body to sit leaning, then glanced once again the room where he was.

'Where is this?'

'What happened?'

'What am I doing here?'

Various questions crossed his head, but none succeeded in being answered. The place was too neat to say as a cave, there were cabinets, tables, beds, even torch lighting placed in the corner of the room.

Then, there is one thing that makes him think. This is just the feeling or the body now is really ... fresh?

Didn't he feel tired after a few days ago? But today, suddenly he woke up with a feeling ... extraordinary? I don't know, He felt the chakra in his body suddenly seemed to be full, and ... wait, isn't his body injured?

He revealed the clothes he was wearing, but could not find a wound.

Dream?

Is he dreaming?

Speaking of dreams, it seemed like last night he dreamed of something very beautiful and pleasant. He met Naruto. He saw it, Naruto smiled at him, saying many times that he loved him. The dream was truly beautiful, where Naruto continued to be with him, hugging his body and sleeping beside him.

But that ... is just a dream ...

The raven youth frowned.

The sound of footsteps approaching, drawing Sasuke's attention to the wooden door in the corner of the room. The footsteps walked closer, before finally the brown wooden door opened slowly.

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise when he saw someone appearing from behind the door. "N-naruto ..." his lips moved in a shocked voice, staring in disbelief at the young man in front of him ..

The blonde young man smiled a little, then closed the door and walked over. "You're awake, Sasuke ..." he said softly, taking a gap sitting on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" the blond young man said again, touching the raven's forehead to check his body temperature. But the question was only silent.

Sasuke looked blinkingly at the blond youth in front of him. Just looking without responding to the blonde's words. "Naruto ..." a murmur fell softly without realizing it.

"Your fever has gone down." The blonde youth said again with a small sigh. "Are you hungry? I don't have much food, but I can bring you some fruit."

"Naruto ..." Sasuke muttered the name again.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head. "Why? Is anyone sick?"

"Naruto ..." the two onyx still haven't blinked.

"Why? Your body still hurts?" The blonde young man began to worry.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke repeated the name again with a glazed look. He turned towards the door, then again focused his gaze on the blond young man sitting in front of him. One of his hands reached up, then pinched his own cheek. He grimaced. "It hurts ..." he muttered softly, his forehead furrowed oddly.

"Sasuke? What is - Ow!" Naruto winced in surprise as now the cheeks were suddenly pinched by the raven. "Hey, why are you pinching me?"

Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes. "Are you really Naruto ...?"

"Huh? Of course, I'm Naruto, Teme. We haven't only met for a few hours and you've forgotten me now?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows in surprise.

"You really ... Naruto?" Sasuke repeated the sentence again, staring broadly at the blond young man in front of him.

"Hey, I told you right ..."

"You really ..." Sasuke's face suddenly changed. "You are really..."

"W-whoa, whoa, wait why are you crying ?!" Naruto widened at the warm water that began to melt into the raven's cheeks.

"Cry...?" like he just realized, Sasuke touched his own cheek. The forehead wrinkles when it finds it very wet. "I ... Uh ..." He looked down, his lips suddenly trembling. "II ... a-ak ... hh ..." he suddenly sobbed.

"A-ah ..." Sasuke held his voice, staring at the drop of tears falling on his hands. "You really ... huh ..."

"W-wait, wait, S-sasuke ... why are you-d-don't cry ..." Naruto began to panic. " W-Am I hurting you? Am I wounding you? Why are you-" Buagh! - a hard fist suddenly landed on his cheek, cutting the sentence while making the blond young man silence falling on the bed. Naruto was wide-eyed in shock. "H-hey! Why are you-" Whooffh! - not yet had time to protest, the sentence was again cut suddenly by the raven who suddenly lunged at his body.

Naruto held his breath, his body stiffened not dare to move. He looked down, staring wide at someone who was now holding him so tightly.Naruto opened his mouth and tried to speak, but was unable to make a sound when he heard ... a small sobbing from Sasuke ...

Very soft, the sound of sobbing was very soft, even almost inaudible. But he heard it ... he could feel the shirt that was getting wet with warm water ...

Sasuke is crying in his arms ...

Naruto closed his lips tightly, unable to say anything. He raised his hands, hesitantly starting to hug the back of the raven who was now trembling slowly. The shappire bead turned sad. "Sorry ..." he said softly, hugging Sasuke tighter. "I'm sorry ..." he repeated again when he heard the sob getting louder.

"... sek ..." a hoarse voice suddenly rang out from the raven. "... you jerk ..." he repeated, still hoarse. "Baka ..." Sasuke gripped Naruto's shirt more tightly. "Idiot ..." he continued with a sob. "Dobe, damn, stupid, liar -" the invective continued, sounding hoarse with restrained sobs."How dare you leave me, jerk! How dare you - hhk-" the sob came again.

"Sorry ..." Naruto could only repeat the word again. "I know ... I'm sorry Sasuke ..." he whispered softly, grabbing the raven tighter in his arms."I will not leave you again, I will not ..." he whispered softly, his fingers stretched out gently combing Sasuke's black mane. "Besides, I can't do it now, now you are my mate . You have become a part of me. Sasuke. I will never leave you even for a moment." He whispered with a sad smile.

Sasuke's back stopped shaking. He looked up, staring at Naruto's face with a confused look. "Mate ...?" he said softly, putting on a face not understanding.

Naruto almost choked because he had to hold himself back from laughing when he saw Sasuke's cute face. The pale cheeks blushed red, wet with melting tears, her eyes slightly swollen from crying, there was even a little snot that was seen dripping.

"You don't remember it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, his lips a small smile. "... about last night? We have already done a meeting, you are my mate now, my life partner. You have become mine as a whole Sasuke, and I have yours too ..." he said still with a smile, his fingers stroking long strands of bangs covering his submissive his.

Sasuke spread his eyes, one of his hands touched the mark reflexively on his left neck. He stared in disbelief at the two shappires, then glanced down at the blonde's body. "Ma ... ting ...?"

"Do you want to see it?" as if understanding what his submissive was thinking, Naruto pulled the bottom end of the shirt he was wearing, then took it off and put it on the floor.

Sasuke's eyes quickly fell on a large circle-like sign engraved on the blonde's belly. He held his breath. His hand hesitantly stretched forward, slowly he began to touch the sign. "Mine ..." he whispered almost silently. "My ..." he repeated as if he could not believe it, his eyes began to glaze again, a warm melt began to drip. "You ... mine ..." he repeated whispering again.

Before he suddenly remembered something. Like a hot flame, Sasuke pulled his hand fast, he looked up at the two shappire beads. "II ..." then looked down at his hands. "II ... ak ... hh ..." he suddenly sobbed again. "S-sorry ... sorry ... forgive me Naruto ... how about me ... kh ... because of me ... your plan ... ukh ..." he could not help crying. "S-sorry ... already destroyed everything ..."

Two shappire widened. "S-sasu ... hey, hey ... listen to me Sasuke, listen ..." Naruto extended his hand, pulled back the raven in his arms."Listen ..." he gently rubbed the melt of tears on the raven's cheeks, then a sincere smile spread on his lips. "I love you ..." Naruto said without the slightest hesitation, staring at the two onyx who now widened in surprise at that. "I love you Sasuke ..." Naruto repeated, caressing the raven's cheek dearly. "I don't care about anything you do, I don't care if you hurt me. I will still love you Sasuke ... therefore don't cry anymore, you don't need to apologize. I know the reason you did it. But Sasuke ..." Naruto stopped his sentence for a moment, the two shappires stared in pain.

"What about you ...? Shouldn't you hate me? I know it's too late, even if you really hate me, our bond won't be separated anymore. Sorry for hiding my true identity. I know you must feel betrayed for my lies. Even if I telling the truth, I don't know if you will trust me. I'm too scared if you will hate me. I even leave without knowing anything, about the condition of your body, about our child ... "Naruto stared sadly, touching hesitating Sasuke's stomach. "I'm too cowardly ... sorry ... you must have had a hard time going through it alone ..."

Sasuke looked wide at Naruto. His breath caught. His eyes felt hot to melt back tears. Didn't he come here to finish everything with Naruto?He hasn't even said anything yet. But Naruto ... he ... has preceded it ...

Naruto had said everything before he even started ...

What did he do? Naruto didn't even feel the slightest hesitation, but he ... repeatedly doubted his decision ...

"You can ..." the voice he issued also became hoarse due to too often holding back sobs. Sasuke bit his lips, stared doubtfully at the dominant. "May ... I ask one thing ...?"

"Sure ..." Naruto replied easily, giving a thin smile to the raven.

Sasuke took a breath, feeling afraid to ask the most troubling thing in his mind. He hesitantly opened his mouth. "My family ..." he whispered fearfully. "What ... did your father kill my entire family ...?" He ventured to stare at two shappires, his heart pounding in fear of hearing the answer from the blonde.

The smile on the blonde's lips vanished to flat. The two shappires turned serious, even though there were sad flashes seen there.

"Not." one short answer, but very meaningful. Naruto gave a sad smile, staring wistfully at the raven. "Do you ... trust me ...?" he whispered softly, touching Sasuke's cheek softly.

Sasuke took a deep breath, before nodding slowly. "Um ..." his expression again buckled back in tears. He bit his lips so that they didn't sob, but the melting of warm water had returned to trickle down his cheeks. "Damn ..." he muttered softly. "Damn ... why am I being this cute ..." he muttered irritably, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a child crying. "Damn ... don't laugh stupid!" he swore irritably when he heard a small laugh from the blonde. "Don't laugh at me, damn it. I'm not crying! This ... this is just dust ... this is just ... damn ... huh ..." he couldn't hold back his tears.

Naruto just chuckled, rubbing the trace of tears on his submissive cheeks. A wide smile spread on his lips. He could not help feeling happy not to overflow. A feeling so warm filled his chest. It feels so nice, so nice and warm. Sasuke is here. Sasuke is in front of him. Damn, he should have done this from the start. If he knows everything will be this easy ...

But maybe, indeed ... everything won't mean without the actual process ...

Naruto kissed the raven's wet cheek, licking a trace of tears that still continued to drip wet. He kissed every inch of the part he found on Sasuke's face, forehead, cheeks, eyebrows, eyelids, nose, jaw, lip corners, all of which he kissed lightly and softly.

"Stop it, dobe." Sasuke murmured feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, the redness on his cheeks became even more obvious now not only because of crying.

"Will not." Naruto replied with a cheeky smile. "... I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I miss it. I'll make sure everything is touched by me." he whispered nosily without stopping his light kiss.

Naruto only grinned happily when the raven glared at him. He gasped when a hand suddenly pulled him forward, and successfully stopped his movements, before suddenly ... something soft touched his lips ...

Naruto blinked several times, then glanced at the two onyx who were now tightly closed. Salty taste of tears immediately felt on his tongue when Sasuke moved his lips to look for a response. Naruto smiled a little, gladly returned the kiss. He licked the raven's lips softly, who quickly opened allowing him to enter. Without wasting time, their tongues met.

The sweetness immediately melted in his mouth. The feeling that he missed so much could finally be felt again. Naruto became impatient, he wanted to feel everything, he sucked the sweetness, touched it to the base of the tongue, touched every inch he could find inside the warm cavity.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He could feel the blonde's fingers starting to tickle behind the nape of his neck. Gripping tightly on his black strands, pulled him closer. The breath is immediately sucked when the lip link is momentarily released, before reuniting. Chewy and wet lips collide again. Tongues intertwined and danced intimate. Touching each other aggressively as if they had not met for so long. The oxygen demand again separated the mosquito. Naruto brought their foreheads together, looked emotionally at the two onyx who were now staring glumly.Breath became heavy gasping for oxygen.

"God ... I miss you so much ..." Naruto whispered, unable to hold back his feelings, which seemed to want to burst out of his chest. A warm breath hit the raven's lips, making Sasuke a small sigh of the sensation that tickled his lips.

"I really miss you ..." Naruto whispered again, now he moved, from the cheek swept warmly to the ear lobe. He sipped softly the thin but chewy lobe, biting it softly, then pulled it into his mouth. Strong suction made the red mark there. "I miss you so much, Sasuke ..." Naruto whispered hoarsely, leaving a soft lick, before going down to look for favors at the neck of his submissive pale skin.

"... No ... ah ..." Sasuke sighed, his eyes closed, feeling a pleasant sting that touched his sensitive neck. Hands clenched tightly, squeezing white sheets lining the sleeping mattress underneath. Naruto had not touched it, but he could feel a tickling sensation that began to creep in his groin. Imaginary fingers that touch their sanity to drift into lust.

But all of that was suddenly eliminated, when Naruto stopped his movements. The blond young man moved away, then rubbed the edge of the raven's head grimly. Sasuke looked up, looking questioningly at the dominant one.

"I don't think I can do it ..." Naruto said with a smile. "I don't want to ..." the sentence drifted suddenly. "Are you hungry?" he suddenly changed the subject.

Sasuke stared sharply, pulling the blonde's face to look at him. "I am fine!" his hiss was angry, as if he knew what his dominant mind was thinking.

Naruto paused, just staring expressionlessly.

"I said I'm fine, dobe. I know what you are thinking. You don't want to touch me for fear of hurting a child in my stomach. This won't hurt our child, dobe. Our chakra is there to protect it." said Sasuke glaring at the blonde.

Naruto opened his mouth, but suddenly closed it in doubt again. "I ..." he turned away. "Still, I ... don't want to hurt you ... I-!" he gasped as his face was suddenly forced to turn back.

"I want you to touch me, Naruto." Sasuke said staring seriously at the two shappires. "I want it ..." he pleaded now like begging.

Naruto gasped, holding his intrigued, itchy body wanting to obey the request. "A ..." he breathed heavily. "Damn." He clicked, then looked back at the raven. "If something happens, I won't be responsible, Teme."

"I know you won't let it." Sasuke grinned confidently.

"Tch." Naruto clicked. That's right, he really wouldn't just let it go if something happened. In fact, he will be the first person to panic and do something to improve it.

Naruto smiled a little, pushing Sasuke's body to lie comfortably on the bed, then their lips met again. This time it's only a soft touch that starts. Naruto closed his eyes, absorbing the soft sensation of the raven's lips, the thick and wet texture that touched his lips. Every now and then he sucked Sasuke's lower lip, pulling it into his lips.

His hands crept into the back of the Raven's neck, his fingers entered, squeezing the black mane without pressure, giving a tickling sensation to the raven's ears. Naruto tilted his head, emphasizing the touch of his lips. He gently pulled on the chewy lips, giving a sensual lick of the lip slit to open.

"... No ..." Sasuke gave a small sigh, breathing quickly when something warm and wet penetrated his mouth. He gripped the dominant blonde mane, trying to find a grip when the naughty tongue touched aggressively his oral cavity. He felt like he was intoxicated, not even an inch passed by the dominant tongue. The palate, gums, teeth, base of the tongue, all touched, licked and sucked so slowly, made it possible to clearly feel every small movement of the tongue touching his mouth. A sensual movement that so cradles. His tongue was pulled slowly, invited to wrestle heat so intimate.

Breath was heavy when the mold was momentarily released, requiring him to take a quick breath in search of oxygen supply. Crowded.Weight. Why...?

Even though they've done this, it's even more than just a kiss, but why does this feel so heavy. Very stifling. Just a kiss, but it was able to make the two young men gasping hard for lack of oxygen. The sensation that was so thick and heavy, filled their entire chest until it was tight.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto whispered softly with a small breath, he pressed his forehead with the raven. He stared straight at the raven. Onyx meets shappire, hinting at each other's longing with lust.

"Sasuke ..." whispered the blond back hoarse, stroking the cheeks that were slightly blushing belonging to the raven. Sasuke gasped, a warm whisper hit his face, before gently sweeping towards his ears. His eyes closed tightly when the whisper came back right beside his ear, calling his name lovingly. "Sasuke ..."

One small lick made him hold his breath, before being followed by a soft leach that touched his ear lobe. Naruto sipped softly, licked it softly before pulling the lobe into his mouth. Even the strong suction made the lobe imprint red. The raven couldn't hold back his small moans when he felt his ear lobes being sucked and bitten slowly.

After being satisfied to make red marks on the ears, Naruto goes down. Do not forget to leave red marks on the area under the ear. He took a strong sip until he blushed, then swept wet down until he found the neck of his submissive white skin.

Naruto kissed him softly as if to say hello, before continuing with a slow lick that gave the raven a chill sensation. "... I don't ... ah ..." Sasuke sighed softly when a strong suction stung his sensitive neck. Electric sensation as if to wake up all the nerves in his body. He tensed, the butterfly in his stomach quickly woke up and flew tickling all over his body.

"Take off your shirt, Sasuke ..." whispered hoarse of the blonde, kissed and gently sipped the sensitive neck of the raven.

Sasuke took a breath, his hands hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes closed tightly, he again breathed when the soft suction now touched the mark on his left neck. His hands also trembled, making it difficult just to unbutton the shirt. Two hands slightly larger than him suddenly grabbed his hands, helping him to slowly unbutton the clothes he was wearing. A light kiss touched his lips, making Sasuke open his eyes softly. The two onyx beads meet two shappires. The soft smile engraved on the dominant lips made Sasuke gasp for breath.

Then he realized, that not only he was feeling it now. Naruto is the same. The two big hands that were holding his hands were also trembling like they were. They feel the same feeling. Feelings are so thick and distressing, they suck their entire ability to think even just to breathe for a moment. Sasuke could hear it, the beating of the heart that was pounding simultaneously, hers and Naruto's, was beating fast with the same rhythm.

The disturbing shirt finally slipped off, thrown somewhere towards the floor. "... Uh ..." Sasuke sighed softly when he felt a gentle sweep, from his cheeks, neck to his innocent chest. A soft, soft kiss that was spread here and there on the area of his chest, stopped when he found a small bulge that had half tightened.

"... Nnn ..." Sasuke moaned, squeezing the dominant blond mane tightly, when he felt a strong suction stinging one of his nipples, before continuing with a soft lick that made him want to sigh deliciously.

He felt a strong suction again, now more powerful sting, making him squeal in restraint. Electric shock seized his body, sending a sensation of tickling into his groin area. The pants he used suddenly felt narrowed. The limp thing he kept in there tightened to his feet. Sasuke sighed, now the pleasant sting didn't just strike one of his nipples. The soft bite roughly tickles the nipples that are now perfectly tight, before being intoxicated with soft licks. While the other nipples did not escape being played by naughty fingers twisting, small pinches gave a pleasant sting. The raven's body twitched, he puffed his chest up, unconsciously instead made the blonde more easily touch the two small bumps.

"Uh ... ngnn ..." Sasuke groaned softly, unable to resist the pleasure of attacking his two nipples. A pleasant sting sucks both nipples as if to pull the milk from the bulge. He sighed when the dominant finally took off his suction. The red scars did not escape from the two nipples.

Sweet.

Very sweet.

How long has he not felt it?

The taste is so sweet as if it melted when he tasted it. Naruto becomes addicted. He wants to taste everything. He wanted to feel every inch he could find on the body of the raven. Even the white milk skin felt sweet when he licked it a little. The erotic sigh that every time he heard when he touched the sensitive area of the raven made his libido stack up many times over. Naruto became impatient, his hands hurriedly took off the pants worn by the raven. Their hot game tempo became faster and more oppressive.

He did a wet and warm wash, running from the chest to the stomach flat with a fairly formed muscle belonging to his submissive. He paused, kissed Sasuke's stomach softly, absorbed for a long time the new chakra sensation growing inside there. Child. There is a new child growing up in there. It never occurred to him that he would have a child and become a father like now. For years, all he thought of was a revenge he had to do. But now...

Naruto kissed him lovingly, as if greeting the child that his father was here.

"Dobe ..." Sasuke sighed uncomfortably, he felt something tickling his stomach when he watched the blonde kiss so softly in the area of his stomach.

Naruto just smiled a little, before continuing his action touching every inch of the raven's body. The black pants that covered Sasuke's body were pulled quickly, making the body exposed plainly without the slightest wrapping of cloth. The Raven sighed smallly when a cold sensation immediately struck his manhood, who now stood tall stoutly without one holding him back. A red hue immediately spread on his neck and cheeks when he felt the dominant lustful look that skinned his entire naked body.

A sigh of warmth greeted his manhood that stood up straight, made Sasuke gasp in his breath. The tickling sensation that is just playing makes the libido disturbed. Sasuke glared sharply at the dominant, when the blond young man moved slowly toying with him. Naruto grinned smallly, licking slowly the tip of the upright object as if he was greeting with ignorance, before being connected with a thorough lick on the upright object.

Naruto kissed the tip of his submissivity softly, giving a small suction that made the raven moan, before continuing with a wet lick from the tip to the bottom where the two testicles of the raven were located. He also played, kissed, suck and licked the two balls. Sasuke bit his lip, squeezing the bed sheet under his body so tightly, unable to resist the pleasure of playing his manhood.

"Ahhn-!" He gasped when a narrow warm cavity devoured his virility suddenly. He could not resist his sigh when the delicious suction began to be felt, the movement in and out, accompanied by licks and rough friction of the teeth made him want to slam his body could not stand.

Sasuke glanced down, his two onyx quickly met with shappire beads. Naruto grinned smallly. Without taking his eyes off Sasuke, he took off his ulcer, then slowly, he licked, from the end of the raven's penis, then swept slowly down. The shappire bead is gloomy, looking lustfully at two onyx.

Sasuke swallowed hard, the sharp, lustful gaze seemed to stab into his body. He shuddered, his sigh was released softly when the warm tongue licked the stem of his virility with a movement that was so sensual. He exhaled heavily when the gaze was finally diverted, and the delicious act of pampering his erect stem stopped. Not yet had time to protest, his lips had been fiercely grasped by the dominant.

"... Mmph ... ah!" Sasuke groaned, he quickly returned the hot moss. He flinched when the rod of virility suddenly squeezed tightly. "Naru - no!" Sasuke groaned, jerking his head back when he felt something hard and tense now clashed with his manhood.

Naruto squeezed his and Sasuke's possession together with one hand, making a quick, back and forth movement, while his lips did not stop kissing the raven. A rough friction collides between the two erect stems. The precum liquid flows profusely wetting each other. Their breath became hunted down, requiring hot weather between the two young men to be released.

Breath drawn quickly by Sasuke. He sighed, his stomach as if wrapped around feeling good in his virility area. The two erect stems rub against each other, wet and sticky by precum, rough and fast movements that make it almost crazy for pleasure.

"Ah ... hh ... Naru ... bro ... come out ... Ah ... khh!" He sighed loudly, squeezing strong white sheets underneath. The muscles in his stomach twisted before- "Ahhk!" he squealed loudly to climax, his body immediately relaxed. Gasping, Sasuke glanced down. He looked confused when he realized that none of the white liquid had been released. His virility stem still stands tall. But, just now, didn't he just-

"Do you like it?" Naruto grinned lewdly, he let go of his squeeze, showing two stems of virility that still stood tall. He kissed Sasuke's lips softly, then swept slowly towards the raven's ear. "You just had dry ejaculation, 'Suke." he whispered hoarsely teasing his submissive.

A red hue spread across the raven's cheeks. "Stop playing games, dobe!" Sasuke glared sharply, feeling annoyed at being toyed with, even though he admitted that the climax he felt was really very pleasant, but did not in the least reduce the pain of his still-strained virility.

"I know you like it." Said Naruto grinning wider, he leaned back closer, licked the raven's ears softly. Sasuke gave a small sigh feeling a warm gust hit his sensitive ear. "Let's start the main game, 'Suke." the dominant whisper hoarse.

"Turn around." Naruto's order, distancing his body. Sasuke turned around, resting on both his knees and elbows. He sighed softly when he felt a warm gust greeting his buttocks.

Naruto squeezed the squishy two chunks, bringing his face closer to the middle of the hemisphere. He sucked the scent there, making the raven move uncomfortable about his actions. With one lick he greeted the tempting pink circle of the submissive.

"Auh ... hh ..." Sasuke sighed uncomfortably, when he felt a warm and wet lick. The fabric of the bed sheet was squeezed strongly as he felt the mischievous tongue begin to invade in, widening the narrow hole forcefully. "... No ..."

Sasuke's erotic sighs made the dominant one more aggressively indulge in that sensitive hole. Naruto moves his tongue back and forth, soaking the warm cavity with saliva, making sure it's ready to receive it later. Satisfied to make the hole wet, he took off his skin, replaced it with his two fingers. He moved the two fingers back and forth, making movements like scissors, forcibly expanding the soft cavity.

"... Nnnnn ... ah! Naru ... hhk ..." Sasuke sighed unclearly, jerking his head on the pillow as a small sting suddenly pierced the prostate wall.He groaned softly, the sting felt again. His breathing was hunting, he looked back, trying to see the dominant. "Naru ... bro ... already ... no ... Ahhn! ... bro ... hhnn ..." he sighed unclearly almost begging.

Naruto also felt the same thing, his virility had been stiffened hard could no longer hold back his libido. Liquid precum has dripped profusely.He wants to enter soon. He wanted to immediately merge with the raven. Do not want to linger, Naruto pulled his finger out.

"I will enter now, 'Suke." Naruto whispered softly, kissing the raven's neck softly, before with a single beat, he pushed into the warm hole that was waiting for him.

"Ahhn-!" Sasuke groaned, feeling something hard and long invading his sensitive hole. He squeezed his fist firmly, trying to slow down his fast breathing. Sigh returned from his lips when the dominant began to move his manhood. One slow motion, before being followed faster and harder back and forth.

"Uhhn-! Naru - Ahn! Ah - hh" Sasuke groaned loudly, the pleasure of stinging quickly from his sensitive hole. The prostate wall was attacked repeatedly, the dominant thwarted it impeccably. He sighed, feeling a pleasant sting that attacked his sensitive point.

Naruto gasped, their chakra resonating with each other, sending each other a sensation of pleasure he had never felt before. His body twitched full of pleasure. Every touch he feels with his submissive seems to be electrified, channeling a pleasant sensation in every chakra that flows with each other.

Crowded. So tight. Feelings of regret filled his chest. Her lips open slightly trying to find oxygen supply. His breath gasped, he glanced at Sasuke who was also not much different from his condition, intoxicated in extraordinary pleasure.

Naruto pulled the raven's thigh slowly, tilted the young man's body by placing one leg on his shoulder, before with a single twist of his submissive body, making him lie face to face with him.

"... No-!" Sasuke gasped, groaning loudly as he felt the tense object in his hole twisting. His body suddenly rotated with the dominant still hindering him. His moans were suddenly muffled when something thick and wet hit his lips.

"... Mmmph - ahk!" the sigh was held back by the hot moss of the blonde. The chewy lips crushed his lips, pulled his lower lip in, made a small gap that was immediately entered by something wet and warm. Their two tongues immediately met, touching each other intently in the mouth of the raven. Sasuke raised his hands, squeezing the dominant blond mane tightly, as if looking for a grip. He pulled Naruto closer, deepening their hot fondness.

"... No ... Ahn-!" the mosquito was forced to be released when Sasuke groaned. Naruto began to move his virility back, pushing in and out into the submissive warm cavity.

"Ah ... delicious ... you are so sweet ..." suke ... "Naruto sighed softly, enjoying each soft friction from the warm cavity that squeezed his virility. Ah ... how much he missed this sensation. The warm and tight sensation that filled his chest, even now that feeling was many times more than he had ever felt. He couldn't stand, his chest felt so full he wanted to overflow.

Two pale-skinned hands stretched out beside his head, before circling tightly around his neck, carrying him into the raven's close arms.

"Uh ..." Sasuke hugged him tightly, so tightly as if he wanted to merge with his beloved one. Sasuke buried his face in the intersection of his dominant neck, hiding the melting of tears that began to trickle from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke ...?" Naruto looked worried at his submission.

Sasuke just shook his face, sinking his face into the blond's neck. He caught even closer, as if fearing Naruto would disappear if he took it off for an instant. Apparently, reality had just entered Sasuke's mind that Naruto really was with him now.

"Naruto ..." he called softly, breathing deeply into the dominant masculine aroma.

Naruto slowed his body movements, he looked confused at his slightly strange submissiveness.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered again more softly. "I love you ..." is very soft. Only a soft whisper, but Naruto could hear it. He heard it, a soft whisper from the raven who voiced his love feelings.

Naruto smiled a little, gently kissing Sasuke's forehead. "I know ..." the smile on his lips expanded. "I love you too Sasuke ..."

Their heat struggle continued. Their messy tempo becomes more organized and faster. Sasuke tightened his arms on the blonde, dampening his sigh in his dominant shoulder. His body twitched violently, his thighs trembled unable to resist the pleasure he felt from the most sensitive area.

"Naru - ah! Ahnn-! Ak - hhn - cool to - uh! Ahn! -Ar! Hya - Ahnn ~!" his senses were not clearly mixed with sighs, his male was tightly tense, it was painful because he was too long to resist ejaculation He wants to immediately reach a climax. His stomach felt twisted to want to immediately release the seed that had been held back.

Without being told, Naruto understood. He also feels the same way. He also accelerated his poke movement, moving back and forth faster and harder, not forgetting to hit the prostate point which made the raven sigh crazy.

According to the muscles the body twitched. The last hit was carried out before the two young men who were drunk in love released their climax simultaneously. "AHHHHN-!" Sasuke groaned loudly, the clear liquid gushed from the tip of his male, soaking his chest and Naruto.He sighed restrained when he felt the dominant warm liquid that hit the prostate wall in his anal opening.

Their bodies were limp on the bed, with the blonde half over the raven. Heavily, Naruto let out his masculine manhood which had now been stretched.

"You're great, Sasuke ..." Naruto said softly, gently kissing the raven's lips, before laying down beside Sasuke.

"Hn. Baka ..." Sasuke muttered weakly without power.

Naruto chuckled. "I love you too, 'Suke." he whispered a small smile.

"Hn." Sasuke quickly turned away. A red hue spread across her cheeks. Sleepiness and tiredness immediately attacked him as he closed his eyes.

After calming his body, Naruto got out of bed. She gently caressed Sasuke's cheeks, who were now asleep in sleep. Carefully, he carried the young man into his hand. He walked out of the room, with Sasuke still in his arms, carried in a bridal style . He walked further into the cave, until finally he arrived where a pool of natural hot water was located. A warm fountain flows from the shower in the corner of the cave wall.Crystals embedded in the floor and walls make the view of the pool look beautiful.

Carefully, Naruto walked into the pool, splashing himself and Sasuke into warm water. He took a seat on the side of the wall. Leaning his body against the wall, and pulled the raven in his arms to lean against his chest.

He gave a small smile, watching Sasuke's face asleep. With the softest movement possible, he began to clean his body and Sasuke's body.

Sasuke groaned a little, feeling something warm covering his body. His eyes were half heavy open. He looked confused when he found a strange place before his eyes.

"Hey, baby ..." a soft whisper hit her ear, making her goosebumps instantly for the warm sensation that touched her ears.

Sasuke turned his head, finding himself only a few inches from the dominant face. "Naruu ...?" he called a little unfocused because of the tiredness that still haunted his body.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked softly, continuing his activities to bathe the raven.

"Tired." Sasuke gave a small sigh, feeling very comfortable in the dominant arms. He closed his eyes, comforted his body on the blonde's chest, letting the young man do as he pleased with his body.

"Where are we? Is this still the same place?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Ah ..." he sighed softly as he felt the caress gently touch the thigh area near his groin.

Naruto grinned thinly. "Ah ..." he buzzed smallly. "I forgot to tell you ..." he rubbed the raven's chest gently, deliberately rubbing his finger lightly on the young man's nipple. "Welcome to my house, Sasuke ..." Naruto whispered softly, kissing the raven's neck softly.

"Ah ..." Sasuke involuntarily sighed again. "Home? This Goa ...?" Sasuke opened his eyes, staring carefully at his surroundings. "Does that mean your teacher is here too?" he asked curiously when he recalled talking to the blonde before this.

"Hmm ..." Naruto muttered softly. "I'll introduce it to you later, and there's also someone you have to meet, he ..." he paused. "Hm, I think it would be better if you meet him directly."

"Someone?" Sasuke furrowed his brows curiously.

"Hmhmm ..." Naruto only nodded slightly. "Shikamaru and Kiba are also here, you don't need to worry about them." he explained.

"Sasuke ..." he called again, when he remembered something. "What if ..." Naruto stopped the sentence. His forehead wrinkled doubtfully.

"If?" Sasuke turned his head, staring in surprise at the blonde.

'What if I say your sister is still alive ...'?

He didn't dare ask that question. Naruto was silent, choosing not to say anything, even Itachi forbade him to say anything about him until Itachi himself met Sasuke, but ...

"Not." Naruto smiled thinly.

"Dobe ..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Naruto paused for a moment, before a cheeky grin was engraved on his lips. "Aww, even narrowing like that you still look adorable, Suke." he said nervously kissing the raven's brow that lightly wrinkled.

A red rona spread quickly filled her submissive pale cheeks. Sasuke glared disliked, keeping his body away from the dominant one. But it seems he forgot to take into account his body which is still exhausted because of- "huh?!" - Jbyurrr! - He slipped down into the water.

"Huffhah! Hah! Hh!" Napasn gasped when he managed to get out of the water. He glared sharply when he heard the weakness of the blonde."You should help me, dobe!" it was upset.

Naruto grinned smallly, pulling the raven's body back in his arms. "But ..." he rubbed slowly the water soaking the face of the raven. "Seeing you like this is more adorable, 'Suke." he whispered grinning happily, which immediately received a sharp break in return.

He cupped Sasuke's face into his palms. He softly kissed the raven's red lips. Light and fast but managed to make Sasuke's sharp gaze melt softly. Onyx also locked the shappire bead, looked at each other with feeling without saying anything. A gentle smile was engraved on each of their lips, before they moved closer, touching each other softly. Smooth and warm, sincere feelings conveyed through the touch of the lips.Then the blonde deepened her lips. His fingers moved closer to the raven, and their lips moved with each other slowly, making the touch of the lips ... a hot mate ...

The noisy noise of the market sounds noisy to the ears. People were seen walking around here and there, looking busy with their own affairs.Kurama yawned sleepily, rubbing his ears worried about the noise he hadn't heard for a long time. He glanced around then turned to a young raven who walked a few meters in front of him.

"So, what are we doing here, wrinkles?" Kurama asked casually, giving nickname to Itachi.

The one called 'Wrinkles' glanced sharply. The intersection with dislike appears on the temples. But Itachi did not say anything, he continued his steps to find the right store. He decided to look for supplies of food, medicine and clothing to a nearby village, considering that there was nothing in the demon beast 's cave , even a piece of food to fill his stomach. Seeing the condition of Shikamaru and Kiba who were not fit to go out, and Naruto who was very reluctant to leave Sasuke, he dragged Kurama to show the way to the nearest village.

-And here they are, in the middle of a market in the nearby village of the forbidden forest.

" Whistle ~! " Kurama whistled softly, glancing at a woman with so beautiful makeup smiling at him. Some other women often glanced at him.How come? Two young men who are so handsome are walking in the middle of the market, the submissive will certainly not be able to look away.

Kurama blinked at the girls, grinning smallly as the girls shrieked in shame and delight. Ahh ... how long has he not done this? Beautiful girls are really refreshing eye wash.

"I don't know the demon beast can be this playboy ?" Itachi wrinkled his eyebrows in surprise.

The one who quipped just shrugged his shoulder. "Just because we have to protect the balance of the territory, doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" replied Kurama grinning smallly. "Ohh ... look at that girl, so sweet ~!" he whistled praising, making Itachi increasingly sweatdropon behavior beyond character he never expected from a demon beast .

"Hey, you still haven't decided yet?" Kurama suddenly said, pulling the Raven boy from his mind.

Itachi turned his head, but said nothing.

"Tsk, right." Kurama complained. "It's best to quickly decide what you want to buy. I don't want to linger here. Don't you have to meet your sister, huh?"

Itachi's foot movements suddenly stopped, before a moment stepped back. "We have to find a change of clothes and medicine for Sasuke, and two knights, then food for a few days. Do you know a good place to buy it?" he said without turning to the fox.

"Hmm ..." Kurama muttered softly, glancing at the shops around him. "I do not understand." he suddenly said. "You haven't met for eleven more years. I thought you would keep sticking like glue with your little brother." The sentence he made succeeded in making Itachi's steps stop again.

Itachi fell silent. Instead of answering, the young man instead drifted into his own mind.

Of course, he was eager to meet his sister. They haven't met for eleven years, especially if he has to remember the bad farewell he experienced with his sister eleven years ago. He was really worried about the situation now. But ... eleven years is not a little time. What if Sasuke ... has forgotten it now ...?

Thanks to the attack that occurred at night eleven years ago, he was forced to leave Sasuke alone. He did not even know what had happened to his sister while at the Palace with Danzo as his King. He is ... scared. Every day he spent in prison was just to worry about the condition of his younger brother and the crown prince. What if something bad happened to Sasuke? What if Sasuke ... blamed him for failing to protect him as an older brother?

If he had to be honest, he was relieved that Naruto had chosen his sister as mate . Because that way, he didn't need to worry because Naruto would protect Sasuke no matter what. Even now, he was not too worried because Naruto was with Sasuke, considering that only Naruto could make Sasuke's condition better. Therefore, he chose to give them time to be together. Even though the reason was only his escape to avoid having to meet Sasuke now. Not that he doesn't want to meet him, he just ... isn't fully prepared ...

Itachi sighed softly, before stepping back on his feet. Besides, Kurama clicked irritably. "Tch, I really don't understand." he said sarcastically."You demons, really are very complicated."

"What do you mean?" Itachi suddenly wanted to ask, refocusing his mind with the surroundings.

"It's too complicated. You think too much, it always involves feeling here and there. I don't like it." Kurama brightly put on a disgusted face."Monsters are easier to understand, all they think about is survival." he continued again.

"So you prefer monsters to demons?" Itachi looked curiously at the kyuubi.

"No. I hate both. They are just bullies." Kurama replied coldly, successfully making Itachi silent.

"Oh! There's a Bar! Khukukuku ~!" Kurama chuckled when he saw a small bar that was open in the afternoon. "I haven't been out for a long time. Do you think there is a girl there? I'm bored. You go shopping alone. I'll go play around for a while." Kurama said ignorantly before darting towards the bar he had seen, without the slightest bit ignoring Itachi who seemed to want to protest.

Itachi sighed in resignation. Before finally he decided to find his own inventory. After several hours he circled here and there, he finally got all the needed supplies, food, medicine, clothes, enough for a few days. Everything he packs in one and is sealed in a roll, making it easier to carry it anywhere.

-And now the one problem for him is ... he can't find Kurama. He had visited the bar that had been visited by the fox, but he had not managed to find it there. He has also been spinning here and there to look for the long red-eyed young man, but his efforts have only succeeded in being useless. Shit. If you know it like this, it should go alone. Itachi cursed in his heart.

"Oi, wrinkles! When are you going to stand there. I'm bored." A strange voice suddenly caught his attention. Itachi turned, furrowed his brow when he found a boy who looked ten years old standing beside him. The boy's short red mane somehow reminded him of someone. His skin was tan, and the boy's face also looked handsome and sweet for the size of a child. Wait, does it feel like he saw this kid? Didn't he also see it when buying food supplies, then at the drug store too, and at the clothing store, and - wait a minute.

"Oi, kid. Did you follow me from earlier? What's your name? Your parents must be looking for you now." Said Itachi stared inquire at the little boy short in front of him.

The boy blinked funny, then one second later the two little ruby beads widened dramatically. Itachi gasped when suddenly the boy ran to hug him and shouted hysterically. "Papa! It's me! Don't tell me you've forgotten me ?! You're so mean! Papa!" the boy put on a face wanting to cry, gripping Itachi's clothes tightly.

Itachi gasped in surprise, then moments later he narrowed his eyes when he realized something. "Kyuubi." he called flatly staring at the boy.

"Tch." The boy clicked, immediately took off his arms and looked away.

"Do you think you can fool me?" Itachi shook his head amused. He already knew that Kurama's form was actually a giant fox, but really, seeing a drastic change from an adult young man to a small child like a lost child was completely beyond his expectation. Who would have thought that the strongest demon beast would behave like that?

"There's nothing wrong with trying." said the little boy - Kurama shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Maybe you should change your appearance. Your red hair is too distinctive, and your eyes are sliced too. I can easily recognize it." Itachi replied with a small grin.

"Hmm ... isn't that good?" The boy looked up. "That way, you will always be able to recognize me, in whatever form I change." he said grinning.

Thump. The step stopped, One of his hands raised to touch his chest. Wait, why is his heart suddenly ... pounding fast?

"Oi, wrinkles."

Itachi blinked, suddenly found his face was very close to Kurama, who was now not a child anymore, but had returned to the shape of a tall red-eyed young man like before.

"A Uchiha can also daydream?" Kurama sneered with a small chuckle.

"Hn." murmured briefly Itachi turned his gaze, stepped ahead faster. If someone is really paying attention, he will see a faint red hue visible on the corner of the Uchiha's eldest cheek.

"Oh! Wait! Look at the girl, she's beautiful ~!" Kurama suddenly whistled, stopping Itachi's steps walking in front of him. "Hey, you think I can have fun with him? Hmmm ... I don't smell the dominant smell from him. Hey, you wrinkle first. I want to have a little fun." Kurama said with dismay, turning to walk toward the girl he had just seen. But yet one step he moved, a hand suddenly pulled his arm.

"Wait." said Itachi suddenly, whether consciously or not.

"Hmm?" murmured Kurama tilting his head in surprise.

"You ... can do that with demons?" Itachi hesitantly asked. His forehead wrinkled, not at all understanding the action he was doing now.

"Huh? You mean sex?" vulgarly Kurama asked back. "Of course, we can turn a body into a demon, there's no harm in having fun." he said lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"How about ... mating?" Itachi asked again hesitantly.

"Why? Are you curious to do it with me?" Kurama replied with a grin.

Itachi was stunned, unable to answer a single word.

Indifferently, Kurama turned around, intending to continue his plan to 'have fun'. "You just go ahead, calm down, monsters won't attack you while in the woods. I warned them." he said, before waving.

Itachi fell silent, staring at the back of the kyuubi who began to move away. He was about to turn around and go home. But whatever happened to him, his legs suddenly moved by themselves. Running fast chasing the red-eyed young man who had just stepped away leaving him.

"Kurama." he called quickly with a little gasping breath, he pulled the young man's arm, managed to stop him walking.

Kurama raised one eyebrow in confusion, staring at the raven young man who had stopped him again. "Especially a kid, you make me waste time." He said in a slightly cold tone.

Itachi took a breath and normalized it. He opened his mouth, but suddenly his mind became empty not knowing what to say. He also closed it again.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk anything, I want to immediately go and chase the girl." Kurama raised his eyebrows in surprise. He turned his body around, going to walk again when-

"How about just me?" Itachi exclaimed quickly without warning.

"Huh?" Kurama looked confused.

"I mean ..." The raven young man became embarrassed. He glanced around, before finally venturing to stare at the ruby beads. "Sex." he said now without hesitation. "How about doing it with me." continued Itachi staring straight at the ruby beads.

Kurama was silent, before a few moments later a thin grin was engraved on his lips. "Heehhh ..." he hummed softly, he stepped closer, making Itachi forced to step back. Their steps stopped when a wall hit Itachi's back.

Kurama brought his face close to just inches from Itachi's face. He looked directly at onyx beads. The two pairs of eyeballs interlocked. Itachi held his breath, but did not in the least turn his gaze.

The grin on Kurama's lips became even more noticeable, before with a slow motion, he lowered his gaze towards the raven's red lips. He glanced again, grinning wider when he found Itachi following the movements of his eyes. He looked back at the bead onyx, with a locking look, he brought his lips closer, until the two lips touched softly.

Itachi gasped, breathing quickly. His eyes couldn't close when two ruby beads still locked his gaze. Kurama's lips moved slowly, tilted in search of the appropriate position. His lower lip was licked softly, before being lightly bitten and pulled into the kyuubi's lips. Her lips opened slowly, giving a silent sigh. A warm and wet tongue invaded in, licked his tongue lightly, then continued to touch the entire contents of the raven's oral cavity. Still locking each other, Kurama waved his eyes. He moved his tongue, pulled and sucked Itachi's tongue intently, repeating it until the demand for oxygen separated the heat.

Itachi gasped, he rubbed his lips as Kurama moved away.

"Huh ..." a gumamam came from Kurama, making Itachi stare back at the fox. He wrinkled his brows unaware when he saw Kurama who was now staring at him expressionlessly.

The grin on Kurama's lips vanished, replaced by a flat line that adorned her lips. Still staring at the two onyx, Kurama said in a cold tone."Because of this I hate demons." He looked sarcastically at Itachi.

"Huh?" murmured Itachi not understanding.

"You better give up, Itachi." Kurama said again. "Forget your feelings, getting in touch with me is a bad thing." He continued flatly, he turned his gaze for a moment, before staring back at the two onyx expressionlessly. "You ... will only regret it. Because it forgets your feelings before it's too late." he said flatly before walking away leaving the eldest Uchiha.

Test

Test

Test test

The sound of water droplets was still heard, filling the silence in a stone-walled room. In the corner of the room, where a bed sleeps, one - no, two middle men lying comfortably there. A man with a raven mane seemed to be sleeping comfortably, lying down in the arms of another young man. While the other young man, wearing a blonde, looks still awake.

Shappire bead looks relaxed on the raven. The blonde tilted her body, holding her head with her elbows, making it easier to stare at the sleeping face of the raven youth. One of his hands reached out, gently touching the pale-skinned face, from the temples, stretching down with his fingers to the eyes, cheeks, nose, lips and chin. A small smile was engraved on the lips.

He glanced down, moved his fingers there, slowly tracing the surface of the skin he found, from the neck to the level, shoulder, chest, until he stopped when he found the abdomen. He put his palm there, gently touching the flat surface of the stomach of the raven. Still flat, but the hard muscles that should have started to soften were replaced by layers of meat. The blonde closes his eyes, absorbs the sensation of chakra under his palm. All concentration concentrated. He can hear it, the heartbeat is very soft but stable. There. He is growing up in there, a fetus who will later call him father.

"Dobe?"

Naruto turned, glancing at the thin smile on the raven who had just awakened from his sleep. "Hey, baby ..."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gave a small yawn, then buried his head in the cross of the blonde's neck, his hands wrapped around his back.

"It is nothing." Naruto replied small, combing his submissively black mane smoothly.

Silence filled, but not a tense silence. Only silence was quite comfortable and calm between the two young men.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke suddenly called softly.

"Hm?"

"I ... keep thinking about it ..." he muttered softly, he stretched his arms, then looked up to look at the blonde's face. "You said ... Danzo who had damaged the Konoha kingdom ... did he ... who killed my family?"

Naruto fell silent, there was a pause when they stared at each other. "Yes." Shappire becomes cold, diverted staring at something else. "That rotten man who has become the mastermind of everything." He said coldly.

"How ... do you know that? I mean, you've disappeared for years ..." Sasuke lowered his voice, trying to find the truth from the shappire bead.

"Do you doubt me, Sasuke?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, staring back at Onyx.

"No! I just-

"I see it." Naruto whispered coldly, he lifted himself up to sit. The shappire bead looked away, staring coldly and sharply at who.

"I saw it with my own eyes, when that night ... Danzo killed my parents and also ..." he turned to look flat at the two onyx, then glanced down right in the stomach of the raven "... my sister who is still not born ..."

Sasuke held his breath, the atmosphere around them suddenly became heavy. He knew that the young man in front of him always looked coldly at anyone, but now ... he just realized, that it was nothing compared to the gaze he saw now. The sky's sliced eyes became so cold, very sharp filled with so much hatred.

A gentle pat suddenly touched his head. Sasuke blinked, the clap became an agitated swipe in his hair. The heavy atmosphere had melted as Naruto drew a small smile at him.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto suddenly changed the subject, he yawned, stretching his hands before leaving the bed.

Always like that. With ease the blonde youth turned the atmosphere. Sasuke looked down, squeezing the blanket that covered part of his body. When he looked up, he found Naruto dressed.

"Naruto ..." he called doubtfully. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

Naruto's movement stopped. He turned, but did not answer.

"I ..." Sasuke bit his lip. "Because of me ... your plan failed, and now we don't even know where Danzo is ..."

Naruto sighed. "I think we've talked about this, Sasuke?" he said as he walked closer. He tapped the raven's head lightly.

"But-

"Everything will be fine. We will definitely find Danzo and reply ..." Naruto said calmly.

"I am hungry." Naruto said again, interrupting Sasuke who seemed to still want to talk about it. "Hmm ... it looks like they are back, we better get out of here." he said, walking to his closet and looking for some clothes.

"They?"

"Hmmm ... the person you have to meet ... huh ... why are my clothes so little. I don't have clothes that fit your body size." muttered Naruto combing some of the clothes he had stored in his closet.

"Your teacher?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hmm is my teacher ... and one more person ..." he said, still busy with his closet. "Hmmm, I think this will suit you." He took a black kimono, then threw it at Sasuke.

Without asking much, Sasuke wore it, frowning when he realized that the kimono was 'a little' big on his body.

"Dobe, this is great." his protest glared at the blonde.

Naruto grinned mischievously, staring nervously at Sasuke's appearance as if swallowed by the kimono. Uh ... very sweet. "Too bad, my clothes are just a little, I don't have clothes that are about the size of your body. So yeah ..." he shrugged, smirking smugly at his half-lie sentence.

"We should go now ..." Naruto asked to walk out of the room.

Sasuke frowned, looking like he wanted to protest, but finally he still walked following the blonde.

Sasuke stared in amazement at the crystal beads that adorned the walls and roof of the cave. He touched the one he could use, thinking of wondering where it came from.

"This place is really like ... cave." He looked around, picked up a small crystal stone and looked at him in admiration.

"This is indeed a cave."

"Hmm ..." He muttered, lifting the crystal stone up and watching it. "What is your teacher like?" he asked curiously.

"You will see it in a few minutes." Naruto put the torch he was carrying on a pole in the corner of the room, then walked towards a small hallway. "Or maybe a few more seconds ..." he said again smiling calmly, leading Sasuke to the huge room he first visited when he met Kurama.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto suddenly stopped when he reached the end of the hallway, Sasuke could see the crystal light coming from out there. The young raven looked questioningly as Naruto suddenly looked so serious.

"There is someone you have to meet ..." Naruto said with a little hesitation.

"You said that three times, dobe." Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, I mean - uh." Naruto stopped the sentence, seemed difficult to say something. "Look, you might be very surprised, but ... I hope you don't think negatively, I mean ..." he sighed. "Okay, I think it would be better if you just saw it now." he said softly before walking again. He grabbed the raven's hand and linked their hands together.

"Sasuke ..."

Sasuke turned his head. The questioning view is seen in the onyx beads.

"You will be very happy to meet this person ..." Naruto said, smiling lightly, before leading the raven back to someone who was.

The light of the crystal quickly made a slight glare of silence, after a while, Sasuke could see a really large cave room. Immediately, he circulated his views.

"Sasuke!" He turned around when he heard Kiba calling for him.

"Hey, kid, I don't think you'll ever get out of there." Then towards the red-eyed young man who seemed to have just teased Naruto.

"Noisy, me!" He heard Naruto grumble, then suddenly his arm was pulled forward by Naruto, until he faced someone.

Sasuke was about to protest, but his whole sentence was sucked away when the two onyx saw someone in front of him. His body suddenly froze in place, his black bead widened in shock. He even forgot how to breathe.

"Hey, Sasuke ..." Itachi said softly, reviewing a thin smile on his sister.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but none of the voices made it out. His legs suddenly felt weak, making him step back several times. "Si ..." he breathed heavily.

"Who are you?!" he asked the question quickly, staring in disbelief at the young man with the raven in front of him. The same face, the same hairstyle, and similar onyx eyes. Not. This is not possible. This is not possible. There was no way the young man in front of him was-

"Who are you really ?!" Sasuke demanded louder voice.

"Sasu-

"Naru, who is this person ?!" Sasuke demanded again, turning to the blond young man beside him.

Itachi's gaze faded. "Sasuke, you don't remember me?" his hands clenched tightly and trembled. Even though he looked calm from the outside, he was actually quite scared and nervous.

Sasuke turned, his eyes began to reflect. "You-"

"You're not Niisan! He - he's already-" Sasuke's breath caught, a tear melted from the corner of his eye.

Itachi walked over, grabbed his sister's body and hugged her tightly. His fingers stretched out, gently combing the sister's black mane. A sad smile fell on his lips. "Sasuke, Niisan went home ..." he whispered longingly.

Sasuke widened his eyes, his body became stiff and did not dare to move. "You really - I-itachi niisan- ?!" he took a deep breath.

Itachi let go of his arms, then stared at the sister longingly. "You're so bad you've forgotten your brother, Sasuke ..." he said with a slight smile. He raised his hand, lightly flicking his sister's forehead like he used to do long ago.

Black bead widened even further. Sasuke opened his lips, but returned to close it. One of his hands was lifted, touching the former where Itachi had just touched his forehead. "H-how can it be- ?!" tears began to melt now on her cheeks. "Y-You should have been-" "dead" , but he couldn't say the word.

"Many things have happened ..." Itachi said softly, he hugged his sister's body back, hugged him very tightly. "I really miss you Otouto ... I'm glad you're fine ..."

"Uh-" Sasuke held back his sob. "Me too - miss you very much ..." he whispered softly, doubtfully he also returned his brother's arms tightly. "Niisan ..."

The sky was bright indicating that it was still noon. In front of the podium of the front palace, there was a crowd of people, making a noise filling the front yard of the palace. Each of them wondered why they were gathered there, not a few journalists and mass media gathered there, making them think there would be a very important press conference. There were also those who spread strange rumors that the king had been evicted from his throne ...

"Tsunade-sama!" a knight called his leader, not forgetting to bow respectfully to show his loyalty.

Tsunade sighed, turned from the pile of papers on the table to the knight just now.

"Everything is ready." The knight's report is proud to have completed its task.

"I understand."Tsunade nodded slightly, then moved from his chair following the knight's steps out of his room. He turned to the side, met his eyes with Jiraiya.

"Are you ready?" The long white haired man smiled at him.

"I have to be ready." Tsunade sighed softly. "How are the councils?"

"Shikaku has prepared everything." Jiraiya's light was convincing.

"What about Shikamaru? Is there news about Naruto and Sasuke?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "This kingdom cannot be left without a leader for too long."

"I know ..." Tsunade sighed again. "Let the people determine who is in charge. After all, it's only been a few days, I'm sure they will return."

"Tsunade-sama."a guard looked down respectfully. "Everything is waiting." The light opened the door to the front podium of the palace.

"Thank you." Tsunade nodded slightly, before walking out to face the crowd, behind him Jiraiya walked along.

The people soon became calm when they saw someone appear from the podium. They looked questioningly at the female Hokage. The sound of curious whispers was heard again.

Tsunade cleared his throat, drawing all the people's attention to him. The palace page which had been noisy immediately turned silent.

"I know you must continue to wonder if rumors have spread in the capital lately." Tsunade said starting, glancing carefully at every face he found in the crowd in front of him.

"And I'm standing here, wanting to explain that the rumor ... is true." He said loudly, immediately causing a stir from the people. The guards quickly worked to make them calm again.

Tsunade cleared his throat once more, drawing attention back towards him. Taking a breath, he stated aloud. "Me, Senju Tsunade, the first grandson of Shodaime Ou, Senju Hashirama-sama, stated that the entire Konoha Kingdom had been taken over by the knights. Danzo was no longer your king."

Tsunade immediately raised his hand, ordering the people not to make a fuss first. "Danzo has made Konoha rotten. I think some of you have noticed it." He continued in a loud voice. "We only make this kingdom the way it should be." He turned to the side, where Jiraiya and Shikaku were, then gave a small nod of command.

They responded to the nod, immediately telling the guards to bring the council out to the podium. They forced the two elders to kneel before the people.

"I'm sure you have many questions. Therefore, the two councils here will explain everything." The light of Tsunade, told the two elders to declare his testimony.

Koharu and Homura exchanged doubtful gazes, then glanced at the crowd in front of him. Taking a breath, Homura decided to finish it immediately.

"I-

DUARR-!

A loud explosion suddenly rang out. The people panicked, chaos was immediately heard from the crowd.

"QUIET!" Tsunade shouted, trying to stop the commotion. "What happened?!" he shouted loudly, ordering his men to act immediately.

WUUUSSSSHHHH-!

A very strong gust of wind suddenly arrived, making the movements of all the demons there stop and look afraid.

The sky that should be bright is cloudy. Some lightning struck horror to the ground. A bright light suddenly appeared on the courtyard of the Palace, then surrounded the entire crowd. In an instant, a transparent wall suddenly formed very high, confining all the people gathered there into it.

Wush! -Wush! -Wush! -Wush! -

Some people dressed in black suddenly appeared. Each of them wore Anbu Ne masks, gathered to surround the knights on the podium. Someone from them walked to the center, submitting the tip of his sword right in front of Tsunade. Sring! -The blade is sharply shiny.

"Tsunade." The person said, then took off the robe and mask he was wearing on the floor.

Tsunade gasped. "Danzo" he hissed sharply.

Danzo grinned spooky. "Very good work." He said sharply, glancing at the crowds of people confined within the kekkai - transparent walls. "I think I'm coming at the right time, huh?" he continued again.

"It's very bad you didn't invite me, Tsunade." He glanced back at Tsunade, then grinned more ferociously.

"What happened?!"Sasuke demanded an explanation, staring at Itachi and Naruto sharply. "How is Niisan-"

"The story is quite long ..." Itachi sighed, he walked towards the flat ground, inviting his sister to sit there.

"Well, I'm here to listen." Sasuke folded his hands in front of his chest, waiting for whatever his brother said.

Itachi gave a small smile, then looked far away. "That night, do you remember it?"

Sasuke's body gasped as he heard the sentence. "What happened?" he began to become doubtful.

"Do you remember when we were about to run away?" Itachi glanced back at the younger brother. "I told you to run first because some people attacked us. They beat me and arrested me, so I couldn't catch up with you, Sasuke. Danzo took me, and locked me in an underground prison."

The onyx bead widened when he realized something. "You mean - Niisan - Danzo has locked Niisan for these eleven years ?!"

Itachi just smiled flatly. "Naruto found me."

"I-" Sasuke lowered his head, his hands clenched tightly. A burst of anger gathered in his chest. He feels very guilty. His sister had been locked up in prison for eleven years for rescuing her, and she actually lived comfortably in the palace ?!

"It's not your fault, Otouto ..." Itachi said calmly.

"But-"

"I'm glad you're fine now." Itachi said again, this time with a sincere smile.

"Niisan ..." Sasuke bit his lip. Even though his brother said so, but he still could not feel so guilty. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Eleven years ago, what happened ?! Danzo ... why is Yondaime considered a traitor ... ?!" he looked up, staring questioningly at his brother. He must know it, he wants to know everything that happened eleven years ago.

Bzzt-!

Bzzzzrttt! -Bzztt!

Electricity glowed creepily, filling all transparent walls that locked the people. One of the men tried to do something to find a way out, he touched the wall and- "GYAAARGHH!" - electricity quickly grabbed his entire body.

"Kyaaaaa-!" a scream of fear here and there was heard directly from the people who saw it.

Seeing that, Tsunade widened his eyes in shock. He glared at Danzo who was beside him. "Fuck! Let them go! The people have nothing to do with this!"

"Keh ..." Danzo chuckled softly, then grinned even more sinister. "Of course, they have something to do. Don't you want to tell them about the truth?"

"What do you want, Danzo ?!" hissed Tsunade sharply, he was about to move to attack, but the sword in front of him immediately threatened him.

"You better not do anything, Tsunade. Don't you still love their lives?" Danzo said, glancing at the crowd who were being held hostage.

Tsunade growled, stared fiercely at Danzo, his hands clenched tightly with emotion.

Danzo just replied with a smirk. He glanced at the two councils that looked at him in fear. "Tch, two useless parents." He said sarcastically. "Huh, after all, sooner or later they will find out."

Danzo walked in front of the podium, looking at all the people before him with a cynical look. "You useless junk." he said coldly, making the people gasp in surprise at the change of attitude of the King which they always thought was noble.

"I will take this kingdom back." He declared it in a cold tone. He glanced at each face in front of him, then chuckled spookily. "Look at your faces, full of fear and despair. Very interesting." he snorted in disgust.

"D-danzo-sama! W-why did you do this ?!" one of the people shouted, staring in disbelief at him.

"Why?"Danzo smiled scornfully. "Because it's fun." he said grinning. "That's right! Indeed, I am the one who has ruined this kingdom!" He chuckled horribly.

"You are very stupid, so easy I fool, even just like that when I say that Minato is a traitor to this kingdom!"

All the demons there gasped in surprise at the statement.

"Minato-sama is not a traitor to the Konoha Kingdom." Itachi said seriously, staring at Sasuke without the slightest hesitation.

"L-then ... what happened ?! Danzo - did he commit mass murder eleven years ago ?!" Sasuke demanded an explanation.

"Minato-sama never betrayed Konoha in the slightest. Eleven years ago, it was Danzo who betrayed the kingdom." Itachi said with a cold smile.

"That's right ..." Danzo smiled sarcastically at the crowd in front of him. "I have betrayed this kingdom. I'll make sure you follow the royal demons before, like the mass murder that I did eleven years ago." he said with a grin that was very terrible.

to be continued ...


	13. Eleven Years Ago

Chapter 13. Eleven Years Ago

Fourteen years ago ...

Bro!

The bushes moved noisy.

Brochure! —Check!

Bro!

The cheers here and there are increasingly clear.

"Ow!" there was a sudden, painful sound from there. Before finally something was seen appearing from inside the bushes.

Gold blonde on the head. A boy around six years old was seen, moaning again as a twig swiped the skin of his arm. He rubbed the blisters there, grimacing resentfully at the branch of the offender. His sapphire-sliced Manik moved, tracing the scene caught in his small eyeball.They sparkled, two beads as blue as the sky widened happily before the boy ran back.

Her blonde hair is ponytailed, extending to the waist. But still leaves a few short and messy strands on the sides of the face and back of his head. Swept quickly to follow the movement of the boy who ran fast.

The boy tried to jump, but stumbled due to his short legs that were unable to reach the height of the large tree roots that blocked his path. He moaned, then glared irritably at the roots of the wood that had just tripped over him.

As soon as the pain comes, so soon he forgets it. The boy immediately ran again haphazardly. But different from before, this time he looked down, breaking through the stem of a large branch that blocked his path.

The boy grinned broadly when his foot managed to reach the place he was aiming for. He looked up, staring in amazement at the very large tree in front of him. Glancing here and there, he looked for a way to ride it.

"Hup!" The boy climbed his foot on the tree's big root. Then carefully walk along the tree trunk. He searched the climb there. Lifting his body nimbly up the tree trunk. His hand groped upward looking for a handle, before his feet cleverly climbed on one of the woods and lifted his body up. He climbed the climbs, before he finally arrived at the top branch of the big tree.

He carefully held on, shuddering in fear as he looked down, seeing how high he was now in the tree. He looked up, looking straight ahead where the sunlight seemed to glow. One of his hands moved reflexively, covering his eyes from the glare of light. He blinked for a while before finally he could clearly catch the scene in front of him.

"Whoaahhh!"

The vast expanse contains thick trees and green hills. The blue sea at the end also looks beautiful with the sparkling sunlight shining. A scene that can only be seen from the top where the boy is located.

The bead sliced as blue as the sky widened in amazement, sparkling so glad for what he saw now. The tiny pink lips widened to form a smile, then widened again into a grin of five fingers that were so excited. His tiredness and pain when he came here vanished, replaced by an extraordinary feeling of awe.

He shouted.

"Sugoooiiii!"

The two guards looked down respectfully when they saw him coming.

The big door opened, allowing him to enter.

"Ii-itachi Ouji-sama!" A waiter jumped in surprise when he saw his arrival.

The little eleven year old young man smiled kindly. One of his eyebrows rose, staring in surprise at the servants in the room who looked panicked. "What is wrong?" His Manik Onyks glanced, looking for someone in the room.

"A-anu ... I-that's it ..." The waiter was nervous in fear.

The smile on Itachi's lips turned flat when he realized something. "Where is Naruto-sama?"

The waiter jumped again. Like an arrow stuck, his face turned pale because he couldn't answer. He also looked down in fear. "I'm sorry, N-Naruto-sama managed to run away from our watch!"

"Again?" Itachi sighed. "I'll look for it. You just leave this place for Naruto-sama's study room later."

The servants there immediately bowed respectfully many times, thanked the eldest prince of the Uchiha clan,

"Good afternoon, Uchiha Ouji-sama!"

"Have a nice day!"

All the guards and servants who passed him bowed and greeted him. It's Itachi just replying to them with a friendly smile. Palace habits that are indeed difficult to eliminate. Those below are sure to respect the above. He was used to his life, as a member of the kingdom.

"Hup!" The blonde boy jumped down, sighed in pain when he landed not elite, aka stumbled and hit the root stem.

"Owwieee ..." He grimaced, rubbing the lump that had begun to feel on his head. But the pain immediately disappeared when his body quickly regenerated to heal.

The frown on his face instantly vanished when he remembered something. The boy ran again, breaking through the forest around him.

The vast, thick forest behind the Palace building was like the place to play. He easily found a way out.

He sneaked when he saw one of the guards, indicating he was near the palace building. Running sneak, he sped swiftly towards a place.

The Uchiha clan strongly adhered to customs and culture. Therefore, their residence was very old fashioned, not changed at all since hundreds of years ago, but their buildings still stood strong and durable. Their residence was behind the Palace, covered in trees, but still well maintained, considering there were servants and guards guarding it. A strategic place, where beside it is a training center for knights, as well as an ANBU office, the Knights of the Konoha Kingdom Division is located.

The blonde boy cleverly passed the knights, sneaking into the Uchiha's residence. He ran quickly past the yard, then headed for a room that had a large window. As if he had been there many times, he easily reached the outside of the window.

He took a large brick, pushing it against the side of the wall. His body size, which was only a small boy, made him unable to reach the window which was indeed very high. With difficulty, he finally managed to peek into the room behind the window. The window opens, making it easier to see the whole room. The room is quite large, filled with various things such as toys and baby equipment, but the bead sapphire is only directed at one object.

Not far from the window, a small bed was seen, inside was a toddler who was fast asleep. Seen to be between two or three years old. Pale white and straight black hair. Wearing a plain white t-shirt.

The boy looked in amazement at the younger child. Stunned by the beauty of the little angel when sleeping. Indeed, toddlers who are asleep are indeed very beautiful. His skin was pure white like snow, while his hair was bluish black like the night sky. His chubby cheeks show a faint red tinge, adding to the very sweet effect on the toddler.

"Hime ..." whispered the boy was still hypnotized in awe. A smile so happy was painted on his lips. Never once did he feel sorry to run away from the servants and skip learning just to see the little angel.

Their first meeting was indeed just an accident. When the boy was invited for the first time to visit the Uchiha residence by his parents.Indeed it has become his hobby to run away from supervision and sneak around here because of high curiosity. There he found this windowless room. Immediately hypnotized the beauty of the little angel when he first saw it.

As if feeling someone watching him, the toddler wrinkled his eyebrows funny, before the pale white petals that had been closed began to open, showing two beads onyks that were no less beautiful than the owner. He looked confused, then began to wake his body to sit down.

The toddler blinked, tilted his head nervously, feeling curious about the blond boy who felt alien to him. "Who...?" the little toddler murmured with a pronunciation that was still unclear.

A red tinge immediately appeared on the boy's cheeks. He grinned happily to find his little angel asking him to speak. "Hime ...!" call him excited.

The toddler still looked confused, before a few moments later his lips curved to reveal a very sweet smile and a small laugh. With careful movement, he stepped down from his bed, then stepped with his small feet toward the window.

The blonde boy was thrilled to see his little angel walking toward him. The toddler's hands were lifted up as if asking to be carried when they were in front of the window. The boy became confused, but was immediately stunned when he saw a very sweet wide smile thrown by the toddler before—

"Niitann!" screamed the toddler was happy.

Eh?

Niitann ...?

Who does that mean—

"Na-ru-to-sa-ma- fiuhh " a voice suddenly calling along with a warm blow that touched the ears immediately made the boy shiver.

"Uwaaaa! -" He gasped in surprise and jumped backwards until he fell to the ground. The blue bead stares at the horror.

"Iii-itachiiii!"

Itachi just grinned a little, carrying one hand on his waist while looking at the blond boy. "What are you doing here, Naruto-sama?"

"U-uh — ii-that—" The boy who was called 'Naruto' was stuttering because being caught had run away. The bead glanced embarrassingly at the window.

Following his master's view, Itachi turned towards the window. Smile when you see a toddler there.

"Niitann!" call the toddler again.

"Hey, Sasuke ..." Itachi called his sister softly. Carefully, he raised his sister through the window, then carried him. The toddler squealed happily and immediately embraced tightly on his brother.

Naruto looked amazed at that. "Sasuke ...?" he whispered.

"His name is Sasuke ?!" he loudly voiced his curiosity.

"Hm?" Itachi looked at the blonde boy in surprise. He crouched down and lowered Sasuke to get close to Naruto. "This is my sister, Sasuke. Naruto-sama."

"Sasuke ..." Naruto called softly, his eyes twinkling when he could finally touch his little angel directly, not only looking from a distance, but actually touching him. A faint red tinge returned to his cheeks when Sasuke looked at him curiously. The toddler's small hand reached out, touching the doubt that three birthmarks were on Naruto's cheeks.

Whatever made him happy, Sasuke laughed nervously. His hands touched Naruto's cheeks curiously. Then suddenly, without the slightest warning, Sasuke suddenly brought his face closer to Naruto, and—

Kiss

A small but very soft kiss touched his lips. Naruto widened wide, then blinked in confusion. His cheeks immediately turned red.

Whoaahhh ...

"Uhh ... t-before ..." Naruto became embarrassed. But only a small laugh was answered by the little angel.

'Very sweet, bro!' Naruto squealed so gladly. Reflexively he embraced the toddler fiercely, but the sweet moment had to be eradicated when— "Ahem!" Itachi cleared his small throat.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto-sama?" same question. Itachi had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he saw the happy expression from the face of his little master immediately faded into panic.

"Why are you here, instead of sitting studying in the study room?" Itachi said again pretending to put on an angry face, even though he felt so amused at the heart of his little master who was secretly coming here because of his sister.

"U-uh ... II just ..." Naruto stuttered looking for an excuse.

"Only?" A small grin began to appear on Itachi's lips.

"Y-that's b-none of your business, Itachi is wrinkled!" Naruto shouted frantically, unable to reply.

"Oh, of course, this is my business, Naruto-sama. As your knight and guard, I have to know what you are doing, and make sure you do your learning as you should." Itachi replied with a triumphant smile.

"W-what ?! Naru — II don't need a nanny! Naruto — uh, I'm big! I'm six years old!" replied the blond boy arrogantly folding his hands in front of his chest.

"Oh really?" Itachi gave a small grin to hold back laughter.

"Of course!" The blonde boy nodded confidently, acting as though he really was an adult, despite the appearance that the boy didn't help at all.

The grin on Itachi's lips widened. "Then you should know that leaving your study assignment is a childish attitude."

Jleb! —The sentence stuck in the boy's pride. Cold sweat drips on the temples. "II didn't leave my assignment, h-just take a walk. Right! I just took a walk because I was bored, after that I would go back to the study room." He replied, spirit had succeeded in finding an excuse.

"Hoh? If so, it doesn't matter if you go back to the study room now?"

And that spirit immediately withered to hear the sentence that Itachi said. Like a poor puppy, Naruto could only nod in resignation.

The sound of the door opening suddenly rang together with a woman's soft voice. "Ara? Itachi? What are you doing there?" The woman seemed to have just entered Sasuke's room, seen as she began to walk closer to the window.

"Kaasan." Itachi nodded, greeting the woman who incidentally was her biological mother.

"Sasuke? Apparently you're awake ... Is he crying?" Mikoto extended her hand, asking Itachi for help to bring Sasuke to him. The toddler was immediately squealing gladly asking to be picked up when he saw his mother.

"Oh! Your Majesty! Gosh, I didn't realize you. I'm sorry." Mikoto smiled wryly when she realized that the crown prince was standing beside Itachi. "Are you practicing here? Come in, and drink one or two cups of tea with me. I just made a cake, Naruto-sama must like it." Invite him to be happy.

"Cake?!" Naruto sparkled happily.

"No, kaasan. Naruto-sama still has many things to learn at the Palace. He must return soon." Said Itachi interrupted, immediately breaking the spirit of Naruto who felt happy when he heard the cake.

"Oh, really? Too bad then. The crown prince's duty is more important." Said Mikoto showing a disappointed smile.

"Oh, right, Itachi! Obito is looking for you, he says your father wants to meet." Mikoto said again as she remembered her meeting with Obito before coming here.

'Father?' Itachi thought. "I understand, thank you kaasan." He said before turning to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto-sama, you have to go back to the palace now."

"Hmph! I know that, Itachi wrinkles." Naruto replied mockingly, sticking his tongue out at Itachi before turning to Mikoto and waving his hand in delight. "See you later, Miko-bachann!" he said, grinning five fingers. "and Sasuke!" he added with laughter. The red color on his cheeks was immediately visible again when the toddler replied with a small laugh.

Kingdom Knights are trained troops who are given the trust to protect the kingdom. Not only the Palace area, they were obliged to protect all the people and territory of the Konoha Kingdom, even to remote areas. There are many branches of knight offices throughout the kingdom, but the main head office is in the palace. Being a knight in charge of protecting the palace is a great honor, which also means getting a more difficult task because it must protect the royal family directly.

Hokage, literally interpreted as 'Shadow of Fire', is a term used to call the knight leader of the Konoha Kingdom. The head of the Konoha royal knight division, ANBU, which means someone who moves as a shadow of the King, protects the entire kingdom, especially the royal family itself. Quite often also call it the King's right hand.

The ANBU office is not far from the Uchiha residence, which was actually built there for a reason. One reason was indeed related to the Uchiha clan itself.

"You are looking for me, Hokage-sama?"

Itachi bowed to the ANBU leader, before looking up at the Hokage, the man who was recognized as the strongest knight of the kingdom and his own biological father, Fugaku.

Yes, Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha family was a Hokage, the leader of the ANBU, the knight division of the Konoha Kingdom. The position that has been handed down by the head of the Uchiha family. Not only because the Uchiha clan included the royal demon clan, or because of an earlier custom. But indeed, because the Uchiha clan had recognized its strength, they never doubted their power to hold an important position as the King's right hand.

Since hundreds of years ago, since the establishment of the Konoha Kingdom, the Uchiha clan was entrusted as a knight clan. Despite their high status as royal demons, they chose to devote themselves to protecting the King, rather than being a Kingdom leader. Devotion that deserves a thumbs up because never once did they disappoint the King. Almost all demons from the Uchiha clan would definitely become a royal knight, and the strongest would be chosen as the warrior knight and his heir.

Just as Itachi was chosen to protect the crown prince, and Fugaku, who was the king's protective knight himself.

"How is the crown prince developing?" Fugaku nodded as a greeting, indirectly telling his eldest son to sit on one of the chairs.

"Naruto-sama is a genius demon. Even though the servant's supervision is tightened, he can still run away very easily. Not only that, given his wild and truant nature, he can easily understand even remembering every sentence from the books he learned in a short time. " Light Itachi in a tone of awe in his sentence.

Fugaku nodded a little, his expression remained flat as usual, although in his heart he was slightly amazed at that. "Are you having trouble keeping it?"

"Not." Itachi smiled lightly. "It's my duty to look after him wherever he is." That was true, even though there were times when he had to go around the whole palace in search of his little master, he had never experienced difficulties. There is a bond formed between a guard knight and his master. He could easily find traces of Naruto through the bond. Detecting the chakra of a blonde boy is not a difficult thing. He could even feel if there was a danger that came to threaten the safety of his master.

"A representative from the Kingdom of Ame will come next week, Minato-sama wants the crown prince to present himself. You already know your assignment, don't you, Itachi?" said Fugaku telling the news to his eldest son.

"I understand. I'll make sure Naruto-sama is ready during the meeting."

w

u

s

s

h

h

h

Trak!

"Use your feet, Naruto-sama!"

Trak! Trak!

"Your movements are too stiff!" Itachi snapped again, moving the wooden sword in his right hand faster to attack the crown prince.

Trak! Trak! Duak!

"I say your foot movements, Naruto-sama, and relax your hand muscles!" Itachi snapped again warning of his master's mistakes in sword techniques.

"I know that, damnit!" The blonde boy groaned in annoyance, crashing as hard as he could to attack the raven youth who was his training teacher now.

Not! Duaak!

"Good, attack faster, noble!"

"Don't be too stiff!"

"Your shoulders are too tense!"

"Noisy!"

SEE!

"Arrghh!" The blond boy who carried the status as the crown prince shouted furiously, feeling very upset that his attempt to attack Itachi always failed. His body collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"You're cheating, Itachi! Your body is taller and you're stronger too!" protest the crown prince who is now seven years old.

"Hard training will make you familiar and memorize difficult techniques, Naruto-sama." replied Itachi sighing. He walked towards the sword rack on the side of the field, then put his wooden sword there.

"Still this isn't fair!" Naruto growled defensively. "I'm still seven years old! Why do you have to practice fighting techniques like this!"

"At your age, I am required to be able to defeat a monster by myself." Reply Itachi relaxed comparing with his experience.

Naruto who heard that was a little jolted in horror. "That's why, because you're a Uchiha! You have to be strong to protect the king!" Naruto didn't want to lose, still annoyed because he continued to fail in sword training.

"Nothing starts easily, Naruto-sama." Itachi sighed. He was getting used to Naruto's complaining attitude if he failed to do something. Well, since he was appointed as the knight guard of the crown prince, he is also trusted to take care of his master's education. Compared to knights, he was more like a caregiver because he had to take care of the crown prince's needs from education, karma, fighting techniques and self-defense, even though he himself still counted as a small child considering he was only twelve years old.

"You must master the sword techniques to protect yourself, Naruto-sama."

"But I have you protecting me!" Naruto shouted demanding, looking annoyed at Itachi.

"Danger can come when I'm not with you. I want you to be able to survive protecting yourself when it comes." Itachi smiled a little to rub the top of the boy's head like an older brother to the younger brother.

"Then, you just need to be with me right?" Naruto murmured with a tone still pouting.

"Well! Let's practice again, Naruto-sama." said Itachi, forcing his master to stand up and practice again.

"I know!" Naruto replied irritably.

Their training began again, Naruto as before attacked with all his might and haphazard. Making his attack predictable and avoiding Itachi.The sword training stopped when he saw someone walking past the corridor beside their training ground.

"Shimura-san. How are you." Itachi greeted the old man before him.

"Ah, good afternoon, Naruto-sama, Itachi-sama. You look very excited today."

Shimura Danzo, returned the greeting with a friendly smile. Behind him some servants bowed respectfully to the crown prince and his guard knight.

"Going to see His Majesty the King?" Itachi tried to make small talk.

"Right. There are a number of issues that must be discussed." Danzo still has a smile.

"Then ..." He glanced at the crown prince, still showing his smile even narrowing his eyes kindly. "See you, Your Honor." He said before walking away.

Naruto bent his eyebrows dislike. Even with whatever friendly smile Danzo showed him, he could still feel the cold aura from that man.

"I hate that uncle." He said suddenly.

Itachi looked at him not understanding. "Why did you say that?"

"He ... looks fake." The blonde boy snorted in disgust.

The large door to the king's study room was opened wide when he saw him coming. Danzo entered the large room, bowing down when he saw the king turned to him.

"Forgive my delay, Your Honor." He said being formal, then nodded slightly at Fugaku who was standing beside the king.

"Well, it doesn't need to be that formal, Danzo! We have been friends for a long time. After all, you are an advisory minister of this kingdom, I understand it." Minato replied casually, he told the waiter to take some documents, then walked to the meeting table and checked the contents of the document.

"Regarding the agreement with the Kingdom of Ame, have they sent the letter here?" Minato told Danzo to sit down, and began talking about their kingdom's problems.

"Two days ago, they said there was still something they wanted to submit in the agreement. They wanted a direct meeting." Fugaku added, he handed over the letter intended to Minato.

"I heard one piece of information saying they planned an attack on Konoha." Danzo suddenly said.

"How do you know that?"

"One of my subordinates saw them start gathering troops. I just felt strange about the agreement they submitted to Konoha. They seemed to want something." Clearly Danzo, he handed over some important documents he had brought here to the king. "Ame's economy is in trouble, no wonder they want to make an agreement with us."

"Hmmm, I think we really need to have a direct meeting."

w

u

s

s

h

h

h

Trang!

The clash of iron blades rang loudly, indicating that the attack had been stopped by Itachi again. Naruto was about to attack again, but a kick managed to trip over his leg and made him fall.

"Owwiee ..." He moaned in pain.

"Hn, your attack is still predictable, Naruto-sama." Itachi grinned a little at his master.

"Ahh, I'm tired." Complained the crown prince, laying his body lying on the ground.

"We take a break then." Itachi sighed, took the drinking bottle and handed it to Naruto.

"Hey Itachi ..." Naruto woke his body to sit down and take a sip of drinking water from the bottle, before putting it down just like that.

"About the dispute with the Kingdom of Ame, do you know anything?" he said staring directly at the raven youth in front of him.

"Only territorial disputes don't really matter." Reply Itachi relaxed, he put his sword into the scabbard, then walked to sit on the ground not far from the crown prince.

"It might not be a problem! I know the whole kingdom is talking about it. Father doesn't want to tell me, says I'm still too young to find out."Naruto said irritably, demanding an explanation to his father's eldest son's right hand.

"You are still too young to understand it, Naruto-sama." Itachi put on a thin smile.

"I'm not a child! This month I turned nine! I know about politics, territory, law, economics, relations with other kingdoms. You force me to learn everything, even I memorize every sentence." Naruto said irritably, supporting his chin on his hand and frowning.

Itachi sighed. Maybe it's true, as Naruto gets older, he gets more curious. In particular, regarding the issue of the kingdom itself, Naruto often asked him or his father or not, not even the child often sneaked into his father's office at a ministerial meeting.

"The ownerless empty area that is on the border between the kingdom of Ame and Konoha. I heard there was a struggle there." Itachi finally explained.

"Scramble for territory?" Naruto said, becoming very interested.

"Lately, gun battles have been involved. Even Ame said he would declare war if he didn't surrender the area. Minato-sama didn't want bloodshed. They were trying to negotiate it through an agreement."

"Wait, war ?! Ame smaller than our kingdom. If there is a war, Ame should be more disadvantaged because we are stronger." Naruto looked confused at Itachi.

"The territory does not necessarily determine the strength of a kingdom, Naruto-sama. I heard Ame has gathered strength since a year ago."

"Eh?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. He was about to say again, but stopped when he heard he was called.

"Naruto-sama, it's great to be able to meet you here." A woman's voice softly called out to her.

"Miko-bachan!" Naruto greeted the woman cheerfully, but his smile immediately withered when he saw someone walking beside Mikoto. "and fuga-jiji." Call it with a sneer.

"Tousan, Kaasan, what are you doing at the Palace?" Itachi greeted his parents.

"Only a small visit." Mikoto answered with a small laugh. "I haven't seen Kushina for a long time."

"Ah ... Sasuke, are you coming too?" Itachi glanced at the little boy who was seen hiding behind his mother's body.

"Sasuke ?!" Naruto immediately sparkled brightly when he heard the name of the little angel.

The little six-year-old boy gasped when he heard Naruto's voice, immediately hiding his face behind his mother's body. The raven mane is slightly visible, straight to the shoulder with the back slightly sticking out against gravity. Bluish black like the night sky. Still exactly the same as Naruto remembered.

Shyly, the raven boy tried to peek from his hide behind his mother's feet, immediately hiding again when his bead onks met directly with sapphire.

Mikoto chuckled at the behavior of her youngest child. "Sorry, Sasuke is really very shy with the person he just met."

Naruto was a little disappointed because his little angel didn't really remember it. He crouched down, peering at the very shy raven boy. The grin on his lips broke as he managed to get Sasuke's attention.

"Nee, Sasuke, don't you remember me?" he said hopefully looking at the little angel.

Sasuke did not answer, he looked up to look at his mother as if asking for approval, then glanced at Naruto again. He just fell silent, watching carefully the blonde boy in front of him. For some reason, three strokes resembling a cat's whiskers on the boy's cheek in front of him looked so attractive to him, and that very long golden blonde mane ... where had he seen it? Looks very beautiful and sparkles like ... sun?

"Come on, Sasuke, introduce yourself. This is His Majesty Crown Prince Naruto. You meet often, don't you remember?" Mikota invited his youngest son to meet.

"Your Honour?" in a small voice Sasuke answered, staring confusedly at his mother.

"Right, the person who will become the King of Konoha's Kingdom, Sasuke." Mikoto gave a small smile.

"King?" immediately the bead onyks glowed at him. Naruto felt his heart pounding when he saw a sweet smile on his little angel's lips.

"We must leave immediately, Mikoto." Fugaku has a small clearing reminiscent of the visit they should be doing now.

"Oh, right. Too bad. Even though I'm very happy to be able to meet the Crown Prince here." Mikoto said disappointedly. "Then until later, Naruto-sama. Visit our residence if you have time."

"Certain." Naruto nodded happily, not forgetting to show his friendly smile. Inwardly he felt disappointed when he saw Sasuke immediately walking to follow his parents. Her little hand held her mother's hand tightly, walking a little behind the mother like a secret.

Naruto was still staring at their departure far away, and when he thought Sasuke would not look at him one last time. The raven boy suddenly turned, staring directly at the bead sapphire. They stared for a moment, before suddenly Sasuke's tiny lips formed a very sweet smile. Then it broke into adorable, crunchy laughter that made his eyes narrow as pleased, not forgetting a wave of hand directed at him.

U—

Uwaahhhhhhh ...

"D-He is a master once!" shrieked Naruto, unable to stand.

"You sound like pedophile grandparents, Naruto-sama." Itachi said flatly.

"W-what ?!"

"Congratulations, Your Majesty!"

The servants and medical experts were sincerely happy with the good news they received that morning.

"Congratulations, Kushina-sama!"

"Congratulations on your second pregnancy!"

It was the happiest day for the entire Konoha Kingdom when the news spread. The Queen had just discovered that she was carrying a second inheritance.

Naruto was very panicked when he heard the news that his mother had fallen ill lately. However, when the cause of the illness is known to be none other than because it is pregnant. Suddenly, he became blank , not knowing what to respond to.

"Come here, Naruto. I want you to touch it." Call Kushina softly to the child who is still frozen in the middle of the room.

Naruto blinked, before hesitantly walking closer to his mother. His mother's hand was immediately held by the mother, then placed on the surface of her mother's stomach skin.

"Pregnant?" Naruto was shocked when he could feel the new chakra growing there.

"Right, you will soon have a sister. Are you happy, honey?" Kushina said with a loving smile.

"Sister ..." Naruto whispered in disbelief. "I will have a younger brother ..."

"Is he a man ?! Or a girl ?!" he became very excited when he realized he would become an older brother ..

Kushina chuckled at her son's attitude. "We still can't find out until the last month, Naruto."

"Ehh? But I want a younger brother. I want to invite him to practice swords! And play in the back forest! There is something I want to show there!" Naruto said, twinkling, happy to imagine how nice it would be if his sister was born later.

"This can't be left anymore, we have to do something, Minato!"

Danzo voiced his frustration loudly, squeezing the paper he held tightly. In front of him, Minato sighed, leaning his body against the armchair.He was clearly feeling tired.

"It seems like Ame did not intend to make an agreement from the start." Fugaku spoke mediately, took one document and read it again.

"There have been several gun battles, and everything was triggered by Ame! Obviously they want war!" Danzo spoke again

"What about the troops on our side?"

"I ordered them not to act rashly, let alone attack outside my orders." Bright Fugaku folded his hands in front of his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Minato. "For now, we are in a defensive position unless Ame alone triggers an attack."

"We'd better not be provoked by their attack, Fugaku." The man who bears the title of King of Konoha finally makes a sound. "If they want war, then the counterattack from our forces is the thing they are most waiting for. There must be a better way to resolve this dispute."

"Your Majesty. They want some of our territory! Many victims have fallen as a result of their attacks. If it continues to be left like this ..."

"We have secured people in the border region. Ame will not act far into our territory." Fugaku mediates again.

"But what about the region ?! The territory on the side of the border belongs to Konoha. Ame has no right to claim it just because the area also borders on their territory!" Danzo said he did not agree.

"No. From the beginning the area did not belong to us, but it did not belong to Ame either. It was a no-man's-land. Both Konoha and Ame had never questioned it, decided to use the region as a transitional or border region. Both Konoha and Ame were the same. -sama uses it. "

"Then what now? They want ownership rights over the territory! Konoha also has the right to claim it!"

"This can still be solved by writing. We can divide the area into two, thus—

"If they want a peace agreement from the start, then it is impossible for them to carry out a weapon attack like this!"

"Then, do you want to say it would be better for us to return their attacks ?!" Minato looked at Danzo, narrowing his eyes sharply.

"It is true." Danzo returned the gaze without hesitation. "We tell the Kingdom of Ame who is the strongest and has the right to get the territory."

"We can't do that." Minato sighed, moving his finger to massage his temples which felt dizzy. "Ame has formed strength since a year ago. They are one step ahead of us. I don't want to sacrifice our troops for a war whose chances of winning are small."

"We have more troops, we can certainly do it—

"They won't be ready! You know it yourself, Danzo. Ame's strength has increased dramatically since a few years ago. It would be very difficult to win it."

"No. We can win it easily if we use ' that '!" Danzo gritted his teeth furiously.

"' That '?! What do you mean?" Minato wrinkled her brows not understanding.

Danzo smiled coldly, making the two demons in front of him increasingly staring at him confusedly. He also said, saying one sentence that should be very taboo. "Forbidden Control Magic."

Widened was an automatic reaction Minato felt, before he narrowed his eyes sharply. "How did you hear that?" he asked coldly.

The smile on Danzo's lips widened into a cold grin. Feeling victorious because you have pressed the right button. "Forbidden Controller Magic. It was the strongest magic of the Konoha Kingdom. Of course I—

"Not." Minato sharply interrupted. Looking coldly at the man who was the advisory minister before him. "How did you hear that, Danzo?"

A cold aura from Minato made Danzo begin to doubt his decision. He did not know whether he had pressed the right button or even stepped on a mine. "I told you that—

"No one should know about the existence of the magic, except me, the king of the Konoha Kingdom. Where did you find out, Danzo."

Danzo clenched his hands hidden behind the table. "I am the advisor of this kingdom, I should have known all the power of this kingdom!"

"That magic is called forbidden because it is forbidden to use. Nobody knows about the existence of magic. Forbidden magic that has been kept secret from generation to generation since Hashirama Ou-sama's leadership! Only throne holders know it. How can you find out about that magic ?! " Minato glared at his advisory minister.

Danzo paused for a moment, without turning his gaze from the king. He finally said. "Sandaime Ou-sama told me."

"Sandaime ?!" Minato widened in disbelief. "There's no way Hiruzen-sama—

"That doesn't matter. The most important thing now, we have to use that magic to defeat Ame, that way—

"We can't do it!" Minato snapped angrily. "Do you know what exactly is forbidden controlling magic ?!"

"Sure. Magic beast control magic. " Danzo smiled coldly. "That is Konoha's greatest power! With the strongest magic that can control the demon beasts , Konoha will become the strongest Kingdom of all time!"

"That is forbidden magic." Minato gritted her teeth. "Do you think why the Kings keep it a secret until now ?! That magic should not be used let alone known by others. If someone uses it for evil purposes, this world will be damaged! The great war that happened thousands of years ago will be repeated!"

"This is our chance, Minato!" growled Danzo insisted. "Ame will not move if we control one of the demon beasts to defeat him! Konoha will become the strongest kingdom, not only Ame, another kingdom, even the whole world will submit to our Kingdom! Konoha will be the strongest—

BRAK!

"You are crazy!" Minato snapped angrily, pounding the table in front of him violently. He took a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. "Forget this talk. Get out of my room, Danzo." He said coldly before closing his eyes for a moment heavy.

Forbidden Control Magic.

Nobody has ever heard, let alone know of its existence.

Except for the Kings of Konoha's Kingdom, and their heirs.

Forbidden magic that can be used to control demon beasts. Right. Demon Beast. Nine of the strongest creatures closest to get the title as Deities. Tailed creatures that thousands of years ago managed to stop the great war between demons and monsters. And now the rumored forbidden magic can control the nine protective gods. Nobody knows what shape and how much magic is. Nobody knows where it came from. And nobody knows how to use it.

Even the kings of Konoha who had hereditary received a very secret order to protect the magic, did not dare to open or touch its existence.They didn't even dare to imagine what magic could really be used.

That said, before the formation of the Konoha Kingdom, Senju Hashirama, who was the first king of the Konoha Kingdom, had once used it.No one knows for sure how and what happened when it happened, but hearing the name alone made the kings not dare to touch it.Hashirama decided to seal the power in the most hidden place in the Konoha Kingdom.

That's why the king's crown was formed.

Only someone who got the throne directly from the previous king was entitled to become the next Konoha king. Not only as evidence, the sign was also the key to opening the place where the demon beast control prohibited magic was sealed. With the sign, the kings carried out a heavy duty to protect the existence of the magic.

But now,

Whether from where Danzo found out, the existence of magic had leaked its secrecy ...

"Damn!"

Danzo growled angrily. Staring fiercely at whatever he saw. He took a corner, passed a lonely road that was rarely passed by anyone, even servants and guards.

The mask is always smiling with a friendly smile. He gritted his teeth fiercely, his hands clenched as if he wanted to hit anyone who dared to appear in front of him.

Just a little more.

A LITTLE STAY AGAIN.

He thought he would succeed in persuading Minato to use the magic. But now...

"That junk boy even dared to yell at me. Damn it! If only at that time Hiruzen chose me to be King, everything wouldn't be this hard!"

"Damn, this is all because the runny boy suddenly appeared arbitrarily and ran for the King's candidate!"

"I should be sitting on the throne now!"

Danzo cursed loudly, blasting his anger furiously.

"Sai!" He suddenly shouted for someone.

"I know you're here. Get out!" he snapped, still full of anger. He turned to his side as the summoned person finally appeared and knelt in front of him.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Sai answered obediently. A plain faceless porcelain mask was attached to his face.

"Send Ame a message to have a meeting with me." Danzo ruled coldly.

"What about the plan, Danzo-sama?"

"I have to change it. Minato won't want to tell the existence of the magic. The runny boy is too soft." Danzo chuckled in disgust. "Tonight, in a normal place." His order was flat before he walked away.

"Fine, Danzo-sama." Sai looked down respectfully, then looked up to follow the figure of Danzo who walked away leaving him.

After his master's figure was completely gone, he stood up from his knees and turned to the bushes not far from his place. He walked in silence, approaching the bushes, until finally he could capture the scene behind the thick bush.

A nine-year-old boy widened staring at him. His long blonde mane looks messy. His dirty body and clothes would indicate that the boy had been there for a long time. The boy sapphire looked at him in horror.

Sai just fell silent. Not moving or making a sound. He stared flatly at the blonde boy who he knew held the title of crown prince. After a while, he decided to leave without doing anything.

The boy blinked in confusion when he saw the masked young man in front of him suddenly disappear in an instant. He turned to and fro, but only found himself alone in that place.

"W-what was that just now— ?!"

Naruto widened in horror as well as not understanding, remembering Danzo's conversation and the masked young man he had just accidentally heard.

The sound of footsteps echoed between the wooden walls, telling the demons who were already there that the person they were waiting for had finally arrived. The wooden door was open to let the person enter. A room illuminated dimly by a flame torch was visible. With a large table in the middle and several people sitting around him were like being in an important meeting.

"You're late, Danzo!" a man said to the person who just arrived. He wore a face helmet similar to a respirator, covering most of his face and long blonde hair.

Danzo just continued his steps, then took a seat in one of the empty chairs. His flat face did not seem to intend to return the greeting.

"There are a lot of things I have to finish before coming here." he said without expression.

"How disrespectful! You've been waiting for Hanzou-sama, and that's your apology?" a demon who served as Ame Kingdom guards said he did not accept.

Before the opportunity to answer, a man with a helmet respirator had interrupted. The bodyguard immediately looked down respectfully to see his master want to speak.

"How is the plan?" the man spoke, or maybe it would be easier if called by the name 'Hanzou', a man who holds the status of being the leader of the Kingdom of Ame.

"We have to change the plan." Danzo finally said seriously. "Minato won't open his mouth. It seems easier if we take the path of violence."

"Tch." Hanzou clicked. "Do you want to say my efforts to provoke him with war only end in vain ?!"

"No. This is actually beneficial. Our original plan was to urge Minato to take out the demon beast's controlling magic, and when that happened I would take the magic to rule over this kingdom. But I guess it will be difficult now."

Danzo leaned on the chair. Without averting his gaze from the ruler Ame, he said again.

"Even so, we still have one chance. Thanks to the small attack that you did, the palace defense declined slightly because the kingdom focused on disputes in the border region. We can launch plan B while they are careless."

"That plan won't work easily!" Hanzou didn't approve it a little. "You don't forget that Minato has a Uchiha clan that protects him right ?! Uchiha is not an easily defeated opponent. Even though my troop strength has increased dramatically this year. They will still find it difficult if they have to deal directly with the Uchiha clan."

"I've thought about that." Danzo said without hesitation. "This plan is indeed very difficult to do if we have to deal directly with the power of the Uchiha clan. But they have one weakness."

"Weakness?!" Hanzo looked at the man in front of him with interest.

"Right. Weakness." Danzo grinned sharply. "The Uchiha have one fatal weakness which they have kept secret from generation to generation. We will use it."

"Oh, it looks like you are very confident. Danzo." Hanzou grinned.

Spooky laughter slipped slowly from Danzo's lips. "Certain." He grinned wider. "You just need to help me defeat them. I've thought about the plan carefully. Destroy the royal leadership now, and help me become the next king. That way, we will be able to get illicit magic more easily. You will get the territory you want , Hanzou, and I will get what I want too. " He said grinning scaryly.

"Interesting." Hanzou smiled with satisfaction. "When will the plan begin?"

There was a glimpse of sharp flashes glowing on Danzo's black bead while speaking. The smile on his lips was full of confidence.

"During the red moon night."

"Minato."

Fugaku looked at his friend with sympathy. He walked towards the balcony where Minato stood staring at the night view.

"What do you think, Fugaku?"

Minato let out a small sigh, then gave a thin smile while turning to her best friend and right hand of trust.

"I sent Ame a message to have a meeting." The light of Fugaku, took place beside the blond man. The sparkling lights from the capital looked colorful from the palace balcony above where he stood.

Minato only nodded slightly. He turned around and leaned on the concrete fence surrounding the large balcony.

"Danzo ..." he said weighing. "Do you think what Danzo said is true?"

"About what?"

"He told Hiruzen-sama who told him about the forbidden controlling magic ..."

"Sandaime Ou-sama is not an easy person to divulge a secret." Fugaku said his opinion. He held his arms behind his waist, while his eyes stared straight at the view of the capital far in front of him.

"That's right ..." Minato said looking up at the dark sky. "I feel there is something hidden by Danzo."

"From the beginning, I never trusted that man. You chose him to be the royal advisor."

"Hey! Now you blame me ?!" Minato looked annoyed at his best friend.

"Not." Fugaku grinned slightly. "I'm just glad Sandaime Ou-sama didn't choose to be king, or I would have trouble putting my trust in this royal king."

"Is that bad?" Minato looked at him in surprise. "I think the Uchiha will always devote himself to Konoha, whoever the king is."

"The Uchiha clan is dedicated to protecting the Konoha Kingdom. But it's because of our oath to Hashirama Ou-sama. Our job is to protect this kingdom, including the secret of demon beast control magic. The Uchiha will sacrifice lives to protect Konoha and destroy anything that threatens the kingdom Even if ... "Fugaku paused for a moment, then looked seriously at Minato.

"... it is the king who threatens this kingdom. The Uchiha will do anything to destroy it."

Minato whistled softly at the statement. "I feel threatened." small weakness. "How about me? Have I become a good king?"

He sighed and then turned to look at the capital city. "I feel I don't deserve this position ..." he muttered softly, but could still be heard by Fugaku who was standing beside him.

"You humbled Minato too much." Fugaku said firmly, but still in a friendly tone. "As the only demon who managed to get nine tails just by training and hard work, there is nothing more worthy of you."

"Do you think so?" Minato gave a small smile. "I'm flattered to get praise from a Uchiha."

"I'm just telling the truth." Fugaku flatly replied.

It is true. Namikaze Minato, is a demon genius, the only demon who managed to get nine tail power due to his rigorous training. Just growing one tail is difficult, requiring chakra training many times, let alone growing nine tails. No one can imagine how it is practiced. Unlike the Uzumaki clan which genetically has nine tails.

"Fugaku." Minato called his best friend seriously.

Fugaku turned around, but said nothing to reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the place of the King's candidate?"

For others, they might gasp at this question. But Fugaku just sighed. This is not the first time the king has asked that.

"Not." The same firm answer as before.

"But, as a royal demon, you also have the right to lead this kingdom. Uchiha is a strong demon. I'm sure Konoha will get better under your leadership." Minato looked at him straight.

"The Uchiha will only devote himself as a guard knight." Fugaku replied without hesitation.

"But ..." Minato sighed. "What about Itachi? I hear he's a very genius child. I can make him one of the king's candidates if you want him."

"Naruto-sama is more than enough to be the heir to the throne."

"Tsk."Minato snorted a little. "You Uchihas are very stubborn."

"That's one reason Hashirama-sama chose the Uchiha to protect Konoha." Fugaku replied easily.

"You are right." The man with the title of the king chuckled softly.

"I heard it will happen in two days?" he said suddenly remembering something.

"Right." Fugaku closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at the capital in front of him.

"Are you going to do a month-long ritual as usual?"

"I will tell the knights to guard more tightly when we perform the ritual." Fugaku said again.

"Well, the red moon only happens last night. You don't need to think too much about it. Even with the Uchiha, the Palace still has several knights. Perform your rituals casually and rest. We will be fine inside the palace." Minato said calmly.

"No. The safety of the royal family is the responsibility of the Uchiha. This is a shame because we were forced to leave our duties because of useless garbage rituals."

"You just swore." Minato chuckled amused.

"Hn."Fugaku sighed. "I really don't like the ritual night."

"Is that so bad?" Minato asked curiously. "I don't know how it feels to lose power suddenly like that. But I think your ancestors did a good job by making a ritual ceremony camouflage to cover up the weaknesses of the Uchihas."

Right.

Weakness.

Uchiha has one weakness.

Behind the extraordinary power and fear of the demons, the Uchiha had one fatal weakness. Nobody knew anything except them, the Uchiha themselves, and the kings they protected.

There is a story that says, the wolf clan will become stronger during the full moon. But of the many full moon, there is one month which is actually a threat to them. That was the time of the red lunar eclipse.

The moonlight that should have shone brightly beautifully, turned bright red as if covered in blood. They call it the Bloody Month. The moon should be the source of the strength of the wolves as if they were injured. Removing a blood red that looks very painful. To save the moon, the wolves will perform a ritual of purification. Rituals that are believed to be able to purify the moon from anything that hurts it, and restore moonlight as before.

It's just a story, but the reality actually happened to the Uchiha clan.

Every full moon, the Uchiha will get additional strength from the moon. But when a red lunar eclipse occurs, a very opposite thing happens to them.

Uchiha lost all his strength in one night.

They won't be able to use their chakra, let alone turn their bodies into wolf demons. Their chakra disappeared instantly, as if it had disappeared together with the moonlight being consumed by blood red.

The red lunar eclipse only occurs once a year, but it becomes a very fatal weakness if someone else knows it. Their defense will decline dramatically. Therefore, they held a ritual of purification of the moon to cover it.

All members of the Uchiha clan will return to their homes, to hide their weak side, arguing that they must perform a ritual in honor of the month that is the source of their strength,

Outsiders who don't know it will only think it is one of the traditional rituals that must be carried out by the Uchihas. Even though the reality is actually quite painful because the Uchiha who are supposed to be very strong, they must hide inside the house when their weak side appears.

And that painful night will happen in two days.

The red lunar eclipse, where the Uchihas will lose their power in one night will occur two days from now ...

... and without their knowledge, that night will be the most painful night ...

Ssssssssssshhhhhhh ...!

The cold wind slid slowly, before a few moments completely disappeared. A day that is usually very crowded suddenly becomes very quiet. Tranquility felt as if strangling with tension.

The day should still be late afternoon, but the darkness had begun to color the sky. The red color has begun to decorate the horizon, where the sun begins to fade away and is engulfed by darkness. As if knowing, the night will be different from usual, the people have returned to their homes to take refuge comfortably.

Deep in the sky, the moon has revealed its form, little by little from just a crescent shaped to becoming full. It still glows bright white like the usual full moon. Before when the sky grew darker, and night began to come. A dark shadow began to come as if eating the moon.

Yes. A lunar eclipse is happening.

People who are waiting for this amazing phenomenon one by one begin to peek from the window to look at the beauty of the moon which is gradually stained by red.

But, behind the admiration of the people, a demon clan was feeling a painful night.

The ritual of purifying the red moon is only camouflage. Done only for customary formalities, while they will choose to hide indoors, endure pain and weakness when their power disappears slowly.

The moon is injured.

Stained by blood red little by little until finally becoming a total red moon.

Kushina suddenly woke up from her deep sleep. He yawned a little, then woke his body to get out of bed. Next to him, Minato was seen still sleeping comfortably. Carefully, trying not to wake the beloved, he came out of his room.

It was late at night, making the palace building look very quiet, there were only a few guards in every corner of the place.

Kushina rubbed her arm in search of warmth. He should use a sleeping coat before exiting the room. I don't know what caused it, the night felt colder and quieter than usual. He walked to the restroom, immediately doing his needs there and then went back into his room.

Filling silence, he hummed a little. Take a leisurely walk through the long corridor to the room. One of his hands happily caressed the surface of his stomach which had begun to enlarge. Soon to be stepping on the third month of her pregnancy. He can't wait for the birth of his second child in four months.

"Huh?" Suddenly he stopped.

Kushina looked around in surprise, feeling something was awkward. Frowning, he decided to walk back to his room. His footsteps began to become fast when he felt something strange.

"Your Honour."

Someone suddenly called, making him look back and—

BUGH!

—The whole consciousness was suddenly forcibly taken away before everything went dark ...

"Hah!"

Naruto awoke suddenly from sleep. He gasped in surprise, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. Glancing around his room, he took a breath to normalize his slightly hunting breath. He took a deep breath, then exhaled softly. He closed his eyes again, decided to go back to sleep. But something suddenly woke him up in an instant.

"Th-this ?!" He jumped up, staring confusedly at the dimly lit room of his room.

The sense of smell was very uncomfortable, kissing suddenly something very piercing. The blue bead widened in horror as he recognized what smell was stinging his sense of smell.

Blood.

Smell of blood.

There is a smell of blood everywhere.

What really happened?!

The blonde boy jumped up from his bed, frantically running towards a table where he put a throne sword that was inherited by the king to him. His little hand was trembling slightly in panic, holding onto the sword made of gold.

The instinct in his body seemed to scream.

He suddenly felt so scared. A very frightening cold could be felt from where it came from, and the smell of blood ...

There is a smell of blood everywhere!

The boy tried to fight fear, ran frantically towards the exit of his room. Trembling, he opened the door.

A long, dimly lit corridor was immediately visible to him. The stinging smell of blood immediately rushed into his sense of smell, making his instincts scream more frantically telling him to do something.

Naruto ran quickly to the room where his parents were. He looked around, feeling odd when he did not meet any of the guards in the entire palace corridor that he passed. And when he was about to take a corner, he suddenly tripped over.

"Ow!" it's in pain. He grimaced, then moved his body trying to get up.

"Huh?"His movement stopped when his hand touched something strange. Something was soaking his hands. Something thick and ...

He widened in horror.

Red.

Red.

A rancid smell like iron rust.

Stick to his palm.

Very thick and thick.

Naruto glanced to his side and—

"U — Wa — Aaahh!" He screamed in fear, staring at the horror of the scene in front of him.

Red.

The thick red liquid flowed ...

... from the lifeless body lying in front of him.

Not.

Naruto looked at his palm.

Not!

Immediately wiped the red liquid on the floor like hardwood.

"Not!" He screamed, moved back in fear, before he finally managed to stand up and immediately ran as fast as he could from the place.

Someone...

Someone just got killed ...

A palace guard has just been killed!

The blonde boy ran frantically, almost collapsed in shock when he saw another guard who had been lying full of blood in the middle of the road that passed him.

Then more and more guards he found on the road.

And again,

Again,

Again,

AGAIN

Everything was killed so horribly.

The smell of blood stings from all over the place.

"Otosan ... kaasan ..." he whispered in fear calling his parents, running as fast as he could to the room where his parents were.

His eyes were almost closed in panic, not daring to capture the frightening sight where the guards were laying full of blood.

"Naruto!"

A familiar voice suddenly called out to him, making the boy quickly stop and turn.

"Otousan!" he called quickly running toward his father.

Minato immediately embraced her only son.

"Are you hurt ?!" he asked very worried, immediately checking his son's condition.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "W-what is—" his breath was panting.

"W-what — didn't happen—" panic still invaded his mind. The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Although a flash of fear was still clearly visible in his eyes.

"Calm down. You must be calm, everything will be fine." Minato said calmly. Although the look on his face was not much different from his son. Maybe even worse. His expression looked pale like he was holding back pain. He himself did not understand what was happening. He suddenly woke up to see the condition of the palace was very bad. The guards have fallen. Obviously someone is attacking, and Kushina ...

"O-otousan is alright ?!" Naruto looked at his father's pale expression with worry.

"Yes, Otousan is fine. We must leave immediately." Minato gave a small smile, then pulled his son to walk quickly.

"W-where is Kaasan ?!"

The question succeeded in making Minato almost stop his steps.

"Otousan! Where is Kaasan ?!" Naruto shouted frantically asking for an answer when his father did not reply.

Biting his lips, Minato finally answered. "We must immediately find Kaasan."

The blonde boy widened at that answer. "W-Did something happen to Kaasan ?!"

"Tousan! What happened to Kaasan!" he shouted in panic.

"Naruto!"Minato called his son firmly. He squatted, so that his gaze was straight in line with his son. His hands raised, squeezed his son's shoulders lightly.

"Listen. Someone — no, a group of people are attacking us. They are aiming for something in this kingdom. Do you remember the one secret that you once told you?"

Naruto, still engulfed in confusion, could only nod in agreement.

"Good. You have to keep the secret for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Otousan, Kaasan, and yourself, will never escape danger. Because of that, you want to promise one thing. Whatever happens, you shouldn't be afraid. Do you understand, Naruto?"

Minato looked seriously at his son, waiting for his son to understand the situation they were facing.

Gulping softly, Naruto nodded, fighting the trembling in his body who screamed in fear. "II won't be afraid."

"Nice."Minato smiled with relief, gently stroking the tip of his son's head. He knew he would be able to rely on his son later.

"Come on, we have to go. Someone has brought your prisoner away. We must immediately save him." Said Minato guiding his son to walk again. His palms clenched tightly holding back the anger that was ready to explode.

Behind him, Naruto walked along, gripping the throne sword he was carrying.

'I will not be afraid.' Like a spell, the sentence was repeated many times in his mind.

Minato sharpened his senses to look for Kushina. Use their chakra ties to try to summon the existence of his lover. He felt something bad would happen. All his instincts as if shouting told him to immediately find Kushiha. If not...

If he gets late ...

D DEGH H

Something suddenly stung his chest and—

"U — UKKHH!"

Minato screamed in pain, her body collapsed to the floor. His hands squeezed tightly against his chest.

"T-tousan ?!" Naruto shouted frantically, calling his father suddenly in pain.

"Tousan! What happened ?! Tousan ?!"

"S-shit!" Minato's curse held back pain. He forced his body to stand up. The blue bead obstructs anger. "B-jerk!" He shouted again.

The pain in his body was getting stronger, but there was not a single wound or blood there.

He knows this feeling of pain.

He can feel it.

Pain sickness does not originate from him, but from someone bound to him.

Someone — Whoever the jerk demon who is now kidnapping Kushina, has dared to touch even hurt her!

Minato growled angrily, ignoring the pain in his chest. He stood up and walked quickly to his wife.

"T-tousan, watch out!" Naruto suddenly called out to him, before something fast was visible at a glance and—

BAM!

Itachi gasped suddenly. Something very bad suddenly felt, waking up all of his body instincts. He glanced around the room, making sure there was no danger, he carefully woke up from his sleeping futon. Without a sound, he stepped towards the weapons cabinet not far from him. Moving as quietly as possible, he took a sword, and several kunai to tuck into his kimono pocket.

He hid behind a dark shadow, opened the door of his room carefully. Glancing into the outer corridor, he checked the danger.

The smell of thick blood that attacked his nose, added to his belief that the Uchiha residence was being attacked. There is a lot of unfamiliar foreign chakra that is infiltrating into his house.

After making sure the area outside the room is safe, he settles out without making a sound. Cursing the moon in silence because at the weakest moment, they actually get a precarious situation. Cursing again in my heart, when I realized the chakra sensor could not be used to the fullest.

Itachi used all his instincts to understand the situation that occurred at his home. The Manik Onyks widened when they found someone lying on the floor. The thick red liquid that flows from the person's body does not need to tell him twice if someone has just attacked him.

Quickly, he checked the body of the man he knew as one of his father's cousins. Clucking upset when he found the man's pulse had stopped. He can't help him anymore.

Not wanting to waste time, the raven young man immediately moved again looking for someone who was alive, or at least could help him understand the situation. Glancing at him when he found a number of guards who had been lying full of blood.

He must immediately seek help.

He must immediately wake the Uchihas to help him.

Wait, how about the parents?

How about ... Sasuke!

Itachi cursed harshly in his heart, before running fast towards his sister's room.

Slash!

A woman did not have time to shout, when suddenly something sharp sliced her neck. The red liquid was pouring profusely as soon as his life vanished.

Jleb!

A guard can't move when his heart is suddenly stabbed in the back. Blood dripped from his mouth. The guard tried to see someone who had just stabbed him. A glimpse of the shadow of a faceless plain white porcelain mask was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

Slash! Slash!

"Gyaaah!" the man screamed in pain when he was suddenly attacked from behind. His body collapsed, soaked in his own blood.

"Please, Gyaarrrh!"

Slash!

The sharp sword quickly slashed again one of the members of the Uchiha clan. This very sudden attack made the Uchiha woman not have time to fight. He also collapsed without power.

The three porcelain masked demons were the last thing he remembered having attacked him, before his consciousness vanished.

SLASH!

Whatever was bothering him, Sasuke suddenly woke up from sleep. The little boy yawned sleepily, staring confusedly around his room. A sudden cold made him goose bumps. He pulled his pants tightly, before he left his futon and ran to the restroom.

After finishing with the restroom business, he walked back to the room. One of his hands rubbed the corner of his eye. He is still very sleepy. Why suddenly wake up in the middle of the night like that?

"Huh?" something suddenly caught his attention.

The little boy turned to the direction where his parents' room was not far from his room. Something made him feel weird. Following his curiosity, he walked over to his parents' room.

With his small hand, he tried to open the door to his parents' room. A wide smile was painted on his lips when he called out. "Tousan ...! Kaa—

His body suddenly froze when he managed to open the door. The smile on his lips vanished along with his voice. "... Hey ..."

He froze.

His Manik Onks stared blankly at the scene in front of him.

"Tou ... san?" he tried to call again, but could not move his body to move.

The onyx beads are still locked in the scenery in the room.

"Kaasan ...?" Sasuke called again.

But none of his parents answered his call.

"Tousan ... ?!" he called harder, forcing his body to move forward and—

Splash!

\- something wet suddenly touched his feet.

Sasuke looked down, looking puzzled at the thick red liquid that was flooding the floor.

A very thick, rancid smell immediately infiltrated his nose.

His body was fixed.

The red liquid is so much, it stains its white legs.

Sasuke tried to walk again, and his legs were stained by a deep red color.

His Manik Onyks widened, then he looked up at the front where he saw his parents lying.

"K-kaasan!"

Suddenly he panicked.

His legs moved faster to approach his parents, but his legs tripped and his body collapsed to the floor.

Sasuke winced in pain, he raised his hand, wide-eyed when he found that the red liquid was everywhere.

"U-uh!" He tried to wipe the red liquid from his hand on the shirt. Increasingly wide-eyed in horror when he realized that now his clothes were stained with a lot of red.

Rancid smell.

The smell is very piercing.

It's everywhere.

Smell ... blood ...

Blood...

There is blood everywhere ...

Whose blood ...?

Sasuke froze. He looked at the thick red liquid in front of him, then followed the red droplets from which the liquid came from. And when his vision finally stopped. His mind is empty.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

He tried to scream, but his voice choked.

His small hand trembled to touch his father's body. He tried to move it.

"... t..ou..san!" he trembled to call, moving the lifeless body that was now in front of him.

"... bro ..." the voice choked, trying to call harder to his parents.

Warm water dammed, before slowly dripping down his cheeks.

They did not answer.

They did not reply to his call.

No matter how many times he calls, they still don't move.

His mother and father did not move at all!

He shouted loudly, his voice hoarse with tears.

"Tousan! Kaasan!"

"Sasuke ?!"

Itachi opened the door of his sister's room in panic. He stared wide into the entire room when he didn't find his sister there. He quickly ran out, checking the restroom, before finally he stopped staring at his parents' room.

Immediately he approached the room, found the door to the room was open. And when he saw the contents of the room, his body froze.

He widened.

His mouth opened, but did not make the slightest noise.

His view is empty.

The thick red liquid flowing from the bodies of his parents was enough proof that they could not be helped.

A small cry, forced him to divert attention from his parents' body. He looked wide to find Sasuke who sat in fear in front of his father and mother's body.

Thinking quickly, he put aside all his emotions, and immediately approached his sister.

"Sasuke!" he called his sister, quickly lifting the little body of his sister from where he sat.

"Sasuke! We have to go quickly!" he said acting quickly, holding his sister's hand, and pulled him to walk quickly out of the room.

"Niisan—"

"Shut up! We must leave here immediately!"

Itachi ran quickly to guide his sister. He must immediately find a way out. He alone would not be able to succeed in defeating the intruders who attacked his clan. Plus the condition of his body that does not allow using chakra ...

At least...

At the very least, even if it's just the two of them ...

They must stay safe.

They must stay alive.

Something fast suddenly came from the side and— Buagh! - slammed his body against a wooden wall behind him.

"Niisan!" Sasuke squealed with fear seeing his brother being attacked.

"S-shit!" Itachi cursed irritably, ignoring the pain in her body and standing up again. Quickly, he pulled his sister to hide behind his body. His Manik Onyks stared fiercely at the four plain white masked demons he had just attacked earlier.

"The two of them are the sons of the successor to the Uchiha clan. Catch them!" ordered one demon when he recognized the two children in front of him.

Itachi immediately pulled the sword he was carrying, parrying the attack from the three demons that attacked him simultaneously.

"N-nisaan!" behind him Sasuke trembled in fear. Feel panic because you can't do anything.

"Damn!"Itachi said, he launched a fast attack. Successfully injuring one of his enemies with a sword, then not wasting time, he immediately launched a hard kick on the other enemy.

The three demons that attacked him successfully slammed away by his attack. He immediately pulled Sasuke to run away. Clucking in annoyance when he saw the four masked demons had started chasing them again.

Reached into his pocket, he took one kunai and handed it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, listen! Run away from here! You must stay alive!" Itachi said quickly, pushing her sister's body to leave.

"H-huh ?! T-but Niisa—" Sasuke widened in confusion.

"Don't worry about Niisan! You have to run, don't let those people catch you. Niisan will catch up with you from behind after defeating them!" Itachi ordered to hurry to ask his sister to move.

"B-but—

"Go!" He pushed his sister's body so that it was thrown away.

"N-niisan—

"Sasuke! Get out of here! You must be safe!"

"Niisan—

"Go!" Itachi shouted telling him. He gave a sweet smile to his sister.

"You have to live, Sasuke!" he said for the last time before turning to hold back the four demons who attacked earlier.

Sasuke widened. His body trembled in panic.

Biting his lips, he was forced to move his body to run away. He looked back to see his last brother. Then run as fast as he can from that place. His right hand was clenched tightly holding the kunai given by his brother, while his tears dripped profusely in silent voices.

BAM!

A sudden attack came from behind him.

Minato gasped, but managed to dodge and jump back. He glared ferociously at a plain white masked demon who had just attacked him earlier.

The masked demon did not say anything, immediately launched another attack.

But Minato is not a Yondaime, if the enemy level seems to be able to hurt him. He quickly dodged then lunged forward, launching a powerful attack on the enemy.

"Don't underestimate me." Minato gritted his teeth furiously, staring sharply at the body of the enemy who was lying helplessly in front of him.

"Come on, Naruto, we must hurry to Kaasanmu's place." He said coldly, he walked in front leading his son to the place where he felt Kushina's chakra coming from.

After walking for a while, they finally arrived in a room. Roughly speaking, Minato broke into the large door that was the entrance to the room.

The blue bead quickly glanced around looking for his wife, stopping when he found it in the middle of the room. He widened.

His body was frozen when he caught the scene before him.

Four iron chains tie hands and feet. Kushina stood tied to a chain of iron poles on two sides of her body. But that was not the only thing that made Minato widen. Now he knows the cause of his body feels pain.

Blood...

There was a lot of blood flowing from the stab wound that was still open in Kushina's body.

Arm...

Thigh...

Shoulder...

And ... stomach ...

The sharp sword still stuck clearly ...

On the body of the woman he loves the most ...

Minato stared at the blood flowing from a wound in the abdomen ...

His child ...

His child hasn't even been born yet, but now that opportunity has been forcibly taken away ...

"K-Kaasan!" Naruto shouted for his mother, immediately he ran quickly toward him.

Trembling, he touched his mother's body full of blood. "K-kaasan!" the boy began to cry when he saw his mother unconscious.

He tried to get rid of the sword that was still stuck in the mother's body, widened in shock when he saw blood start to flow profusely as the sword moved slightly.

Her hands trembled to touch the wounds on the mother's body, until finally she stopped at a large wound in her mother's stomach. The sapphire's beads widened in horror.

"Pregnant?"

"Right, you will soon have a sister. Are you happy, honey?"

"Sister ..." Naruto whispered softly, looking bitterly at the blood soaking his mother's abdomen.

"U-uhk—" his voice choked as he realized he would never meet his sister.

Naruto looked up, staring painfully at his mother. "K-kaasan—" he hugged his mother's body, as if he wanted to try to wake him up.

Minato was unable to say or move to stare at the scene. His mind was just as empty as his son. The pain he felt in his body was not even comparable to his heart.

Creepy laughter suddenly resounded along with heavy footsteps. Minato immediately turned around, gasping when he saw who was just coming.

"Danzo ..." he hissed sharply, glaring hatefully at the man who was supposed to be his advisory minister.

"Do you like my surprise, Minato?" Danzo grinned coldly, walking calmly to approach the blond man who carried the title of king in front of him.

"Why are you doing this ?!" Minato growled very angry.

Danzo showed a cold smile. "This is your fault, Minato."

"What do you mean?!"

"You should obey my plan!" Danzo chuckled in a small laugh. "If at that time you followed my orders to use the magic, your wife would not be hurt!"

"Magic ?! Is that why you carried out this attack ?! The demon beast's controlling magic ?! That's your goal ?!" Minato clenched her hands together. His eyes narrowed sharply, staring in disbelief at the ambitious man before him.

"Right."Danzo grinned coldly. "Now I'll give you Minato's last chance." He raised his hand as if giving a code, and in an instant some demons wore plain porcelain masks out one by one from his hiding place.

"Leave the magic to me, and I will let you and your family stay alive." Danzo smiled arrogantly, feeling very satisfied because his current position could not be defeated.

"What is your real purpose, Danzo?" Minato hissed coldly. "What will you do with that magic ?!"

"Isn't that obvious ?!" Danzo grinned. "That magic! Is the strongest magic in this world!" he stretched out his hands, as if he was showing how magnificent his wish was. "The whole kingdom — no. Even the whole world! They will all submit to me if I use it. The nine strongest beings in the world will become my slaves. This world will submit to my authority!"

"You're crazy ..." Minato stared in disbelief at the statement he had just heard. "You think it will be as easy as controlling the demon beast's power ?!"

Danzo just smirked arrogantly, as if Minato's words were not a problem. "Now, hurry up and surrender the magic power to me, Minato."

He snorted when Minato was still silent, then moved his hand to code, telling his men to do something. "You know I'm always serious in my words." He said coldly before—

DREGG!

The floor they stepped on suddenly trembled. Naruto gasped in surprise, as he suddenly fell. His eyes widened when he saw the ground floor where his mother had suddenly risen, until finally it was high above far to reach.

"Kaasan!" he shouted frantically, calling his mother. He hit the ground wall that towered high before him, trying to destroy it so he could go to his mother's place.

"Naruto!"

A sudden flash of fire appeared around the wall of the land. Naruto gasped in surprise, he almost caught fire if it wasn't for his father who pulled him back.

"Stop this, Danzo!" Minato shouted angrily.

"Hm, you only need to hand over the magic, Minato." Danzo replied with a satisfied grin, making the Yondaime grit his teeth holding back anger.

"Tousan! You must save Kaasan!" Naruto asked crying, making Minato even more pinched, not knowing what to do.

Save his family or kingdom?

His hands clenched tightly, he looked at Kushina who was still unconscious, then turned towards Danzo.

Shit.

Should he do it?

"... m ... i ...ato ..."

A very soft voice suddenly rang out. Minato immediately turned around, staring wide at someone who had just called him.

"Kushina ?!" he shouted for his wife.

"Mi ... nato ..." his voice was hoarse, but still clear enough to be understood.

Slowly the closed eye patch began to open. Still not focused, Kushina tried to look for her husband's figure. "Mi ...ato ..." he called again.

"Kushina ?! Do you hear me ?!" Minato looked expectantly at her lover.

"Kaasan ?!"

Even though his gaze was a little blurry, he managed to capture the figure of Minato and his son. His breath felt tight, and his whole body was very sick. But he forced a smile to rest on his lips.

"M-Minato ..." he said hoarsely, but harder than before. "You ... know what you have to do ..." Kushina looked straight at her husband, then presented a gentle, calm smile.

Minato widened her eyes as she caught what his wife's words meant. He bit his lip doubtfully, before finally reviewing a thin smile. "I understand ..." he said softly.

Establishing his decision, he turned and looked seriously at Danzo.

"I will never give that magic to you, Danzo."

"W-what ?!" Danzo growled angrily at the answer. He glanced at all of his men and— "Kill him!" he ordered coldly.

Naruto widened in horror at seeing the masked demons attack simultaneously at his father. His hands trembled, clutching the throne of the throne attached to his waist.

'I will not be afraid!' he said the sentence repeated like a spell in his mind.

The blonde boy gasped when he heard the cries of pain from his mother. He looked up, staring wide when he saw that one of the masked demons had just injured his mother again. "Kaasan!"

"Gahk!" Minato suddenly snapped coughing, blood dripping from her mouth. He glanced at his wife's condition, snapping his teeth when he saw one of his enemies there.

"Fuck! Don't touch it!" he growled angrily, running fast to Kushina's place to defeat the enemy who attacked his wife. The pain immediately pierced his legs when the enemy thrust the sword at Kushina's feet. "S-siall! W-You're a coward, Danzo!" he shouted angrily, holding back pain. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why? Isn't it the same?" Danzo smiled coldly. "Whether I hurt you, or your wife, you will both die."

"Ah, right, I forgot one thing." He suddenly said as if he had just remembered something. He stepped slowly, approaching the blond boy who stood frozen in the middle of the room.

Naruto gasped, almost tripping over as he stepped back.

Smirking, Danzo said. "Kill the boy."

Naruto was wide-eyed in horror, he brandished his sword with trembling. "D-Don't come close!" he shouted fearfully when he saw the masked demons begin to attack him. He ran backwards, panic swept across his mind.

His body collapsed when something suddenly tripped over his leg. He grew wide-eyed seeing the demons approaching, ready to launch an attack at him. The sharp weapon shiny before—

SLASH!

His eyes closed tightly. Silence suddenly arrived, but there was not a single feeling of pain.

Hesitantly, Naruto began to open his eyes. His confused view was immediately replaced by a sense of shock. The sapphire beads widened wide, staring at the body of his standing father protecting him from attack.

"Cough—!" Minato coughed out blood. Three swords slammed into his chest. Blood flowed from the stab wound there.

"T-tousan—"

"W-What — are you okay ?!" Minato said faltering in pain.

"U-ukh—" Tears immediately dripped from the boy's eyes.

"B-baka, why are you crying, Naruto?" Minato forced a smile, even though the pain was evident from her pale face. "I'm ... glad you're fine ..." he said almost lost his voice. He rubbed the love of his son's head, making the blond boy sob.

"T-tousan—!"

"Listen ..." Minato breathed heavily, he used blood on his body, then made several hand seals before then sticking it to the floor

Sring! - A seal writing was immediately engraved on the floor as he said a spell, then the seal moved in a circle around Naruto. In an instant— Wush! —A kekkai wall appeared from the circle's line, enclosing the blond boy inside.

"This will be my last chakra—" Minato said hoarsely, he made other hand seals, after that he looked down at his son who was inside Kekkai.

"T-tousan ..." Naruto called out to his father, his hands trying to penetrate the protective wall that locked him to touch his father, but it didn't work at all. He hit the wall trying to destroy it.

"Naruto ..." Minato pressed the palm of his hand against the kekkai wall, right in front of his son's palm, making the two hands of different sizes seem to be touching.

"Forgive your tousan and kaasan for not being able to accompany you more than this ..." Minato whispered, his breathing felt heavy but he forced himself to speak for the last time.

"W-What do you mean — Tousan!" Naruto shouted for an explanation when he felt his father saying goodbye.

"Listen ... the outside world is very hard." Said Minato ignoring his son's cry. "Whatever happens out there, you can't be afraid. Stay alive and be strong, Naruto. Then when you're ready, go back to Konoha and save this kingdom." Minato removed his hand, then as before he used his blood while chanting a spell.

He looked up and smiled as wide as he could for the last time. "You have to stay alive, goodbye ... Naruto." he flapped his palm hard on the floor, then quickly the seal writing appeared followed by a bright light.

"Teleportation magic!"

Bright light immediately filled the kekkai wall which locked it. Naruto gasped, staring wide as the lights began to fill his body. He shouted frantically for his father, but the view in front of him began to fuse mixed with light. The light is getting brighter and more dazzling, making it unable to see anything and just feeling an extraordinary chakra sensation. He shouted, but his voice wasn't even heard before finally the light seemed to spin around him and—

WUUSSH—!

Lost in an instant, leaving only a dusty breeze.

There are no kekkai walls, no light, no seal marks, and no blonde boy there.

Vanished without a trace.

Naruto has already lost the same light.

Minato smiled with relief looking at the place he had last seen his son. His body immediately collapsed without power. He tried to look up, faintly catching Kushina's figure who was still chained not far from him.

Thanks.

Is the last sentence that was spoken by Kushina, before being followed by a very sweet smile that led her to sleep.

His lips curled back to smile, and his breath blew for the last time.

BRUGH—!

Roughly, the masked demon threw the boy he had just caught on the ground. The rope and chain tied the hands and feet firmly, making the Raven-haired boy unable to move especially running away.

Itachi groaned a little, he could faintly capture the scene in front of him. His whole body hurts. Shit. If only his strength returned at this time, he could easily defeat the masked demon hordes.

His teeth were firmly grasped. He really worried about Sasuke now.

Is his sister okay?

Did they arrest him?

Did they hurt him?

Have they—

Various negative thoughts continue to hit his head.

Sudden noise was heard from the demons who caught him. It seems like someone just arrived. Itachi tried to focus his eyes, looking for the slightest information about the situation now.

"Danzo-sama. We've brought it here!"

Eh?

Danzo?

Shimura Danzo?

Hearing the name mentioned really made him shock. He knew that the man who was the advisory minister was very suspicious. But, doing a massacre like this ...

"Did you kill him?" Danzo's voice came closer. Itachi forced himself to pretend to be unconscious when he felt the man in front of him.

"No. We only made him faint." Report one of the masked demons.

"Good. I will need it alive. He has very valuable information." Said Danzo, before walking away.

"Take him to jail, make sure he won't be able to escape from there." The order of the former advisory minister to his men.

"Fine, Danzo-sama."

"What about his sister, did you kill him?"

"No, he managed to run away. We still haven't—

"We found it!" a scream suddenly rang out.

"Is it true?"Danzo grinned happily. "Did you hurt him?"

"No, he hid in a cave. We haven't caught him yet." Report one of his men.

"Good, don't touch him. I can make him a good hostage for his brother." Danzo grinned wider, then walked to follow his men where they found the youngest son of the Uchiha family.

As reported, the little boy was in a small cave. Hiding oneself in darkness, but he was not smart enough to hide the existence of his chakra.

Sasuke gasped in fear when he heard someone come to him. His hands trembled holding onto the kunai that his brother gave. His body and clothes were dirty full of dirt, while tears were still wet on his cheeks.

"Don't go close!" he shouted frightened when he saw a man approaching him. The Kunai in his hand is stretched forward to defend himself.

"Sasuke ...?" Danzo walked carefully toward the boy, he put on a look that was so worried, then smiled so relieved as if he was very grateful to find the Uchiha's youngest son fine.

"Wh-Who are you ?!" Sasuke looked worried at the strange man who was approaching him.

"Sasuke ... don't be afraid. Uncle Danzo's name, uncle is your father's best friend ..." Danzo smiled, trying to seduce the little boy in front of him.

"T-friend ... ?!" Sasuke held back a sob.

"Right, friend ..." Danzo said, still smiling. "Uncle won't hurt you, come here. Uncle is glad you didn't get hurt ..."

"How-bb-with t-tousan and k-kaasan ?!" Sasuke said in a choked voice afraid, still not fully trusting the man in front of him.

On that question, Danzo's expression immediately turned very sad. He looked apologetically at the little boy in front of him. "Sorry ... they already ..." he did not continue the sentence.

Sasuke's Manik Onyks widened, warm water immediately dripped from his eyes. "How come — BB-how about — N-niisan ?!" His throat hurts holding back a sob.

Again, Danzo shook his head weakly. His expression really showed an expression that was so sad and full of forgiveness. He approached softly at the boy, grabbed the boy's hand, then took the kunai from there.

"Forgive uncle, Sasuke ..." he said poignantly. "You are the only royal demon that survived. From now on you are ...

... the Crown Prince of the Leaf Kingdom. "

Unknown to anyone, a triumphant grin was painted by Danzo.

to be continued ...


	14. Royal Assault

Chapter 14. Royal Assault

Bzzt—!

Bzzzzrttt! —Bzztt!

Electricity glowed creepily, filling all transparent walls that locked the people. One of the men tried to do something to find a way out, he touched the wall and— "GYAAARGHH!" - electricity quickly grabbed his entire body.

"Kyaaaaa—!" a scream of fear here and there was heard directly from the people who saw it.

Seeing that, Tsunade widened his eyes in shock. He glared at Danzo who was beside him. "Fuck! Let them go! The people have nothing to do with this!"

"Bro ..." Danzo chuckled softly, then grinned even more sinister. "Of course, they have something to do. Don't you want to tell them about the truth?"

"What do you want, Danzo ?!" hissed Tsunade sharply, he was about to move to attack, but the sword in front of him immediately threatened him.

"You better not do anything, Tsunade. Don't you still love their lives?" Danzo said, glancing at the crowd who were being held hostage.

Tsunade growled, stared fiercely at Danzo, his hands clenched tightly with emotion.

Danzo just replied with a smirk. He glanced at the two councils that looked at him in fear. "Tch, two useless parents." He said sarcastically."Huh, after all, sooner or later they will find out."

Danzo walked in front of the podium, looking at all the people before him with a cynical look. "You useless junk." he said coldly, making the people gasp in surprise at the change of attitude of the King which they always thought was noble.

"I will take this kingdom back." He declared it in a cold tone. He glanced at each face in front of him, then chuckled spookily. "Look at your faces, full of fear and despair. Very interesting." he snorted in disgust.

"D-danzo-sama! W-why did you do this ?!" one of the people shouted, staring in disbelief at him.

"Why?" Danzo smiled scornfully. "Because it's fun." he said grinning. "That's right! Indeed, I am the one who has ruined this kingdom!" He chuckled horribly.

"You are very stupid, so easy I fool, even just like that when I say that Minato is a traitor to this kingdom!"

All the demons there gasped in surprise at the statement.

"Right ..." Danzo smiled sarcastically at the crowd in front of him. "I have betrayed this kingdom. I'll make sure you follow the royal demons before, like the mass murder that I did eleven years ago." he said with a grin that was very terrible.

"Kyaaaaaaa—!"

"Get us out of here!" a woman screamed in fear from the kekkai wall. The transparent wall depicts a flash of electricity to make people in it scared and stay away from being hit.

"Danzo-sama! Please get us out of here!" one of the men shouted desperately. Around him also seen some people who also begged to be released immediately.

"Danzo-sama!"

"Please say that you are lying, Danzo-sama!" a woman holding a child screamed in disbelief, disappointment and a feeling of betrayal was very clear on her face. The child in his arms was crying loudly as if he felt the fear of the people around him.

"Danzo-sama! Please get us out!"

Tsunade stared at the scene, her hands clenched tightly with emotions because she could not do anything to free her people from danger.

"Stop this crap, Danzo." The hokage woman hissed angrily, staring coldly at the former king of Konoha who was standing grinning in front of him.

Hard laughter erupted from Danzo's mouth, before he stopped and smiled coldly. "Stop you saying? I haven't even started yet."

"What do you really want? You've ruined this kingdom! Is that not enough for you ?!" Tsunade growled.

"Not." Danzo looked at the blond woman sarcastically. Then turn to the front of the podium where the electric wall is located. "This is not enough at all. Not until I get everything I want." The grin is cold.

"Don't involve the people of this kingdom!" Tsunade gritted her teeth. "What do you want!"

Danzo again turned his eyes on Tsunade. He smiled sarcastically. "They will free me if you give me one thing."

"One thing?" Tsunade squinted at him, restraining himself from being provoked.

"Right, one thing." The smile widened sharply. "You are a direct descendant of the Senju clan. I'm sure you've heard it, or maybe ..." Danzo sharpened his gaze. "... you have hidden it."

"What are you talking about?!" Tsunade glared. "Just say what you want and free this kingdom, Danzo!"

Danzo snorted softly at Tsunade's almost desperate voice before then his expression became serious. "The hidden power of this kingdom."

"I'm sure you know about that." Danzo narrowed his eyes sharply when he caught a change in the look on Tsunade's face.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade looked at Danzo with a look of disbelief. "Hidden power ?!"

"Don't pretend, Tsunade. You are the last descendant of Senju. You're the last person you should know about that power." Danzo growled at him. The sword he held was raised, right in front of Tsunade's neck.

"Quickly say, Tsunade. Where the power is hidden." Danzo grinned, the sharp iron blade glittered, revealing his sharpness. "Where is the demon beast's controlling magic sealed?"

"Control Magic ... demon beast?"

"I've never heard of such strength before." Sasuke looked at his brother curiously. He also sat on his knees on the ground right in front of his brother sitting.

"The ones who know about this are indeed the Konoha kings and Uchiha clan leaders. I know it because Tousan told me as the successor to the clan." Itachi light.

"So do you know it too?" Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto who stood leaning against the cave wall as the young man suddenly spoke.Shikamaru and Kiba who didn't really understand their conversation, just sat quietly listening not far from them.

"Do you know anything, Naruto?" Itachi joined in staring at the blond young man.

"No, I ..." The blond young man fell silent. As much as eleven years ago memories appeared in his head. "Danzo ... once mentioned it when the attack was eleven years ago ..." he muttered softly.

"Eleven years ago?" asked Itachi curiously.

"During the attack, he and my father ... I think that was the reason Danzo carried out the massacre eleven years ago." Naruto said coldly, he shifted his sharp fingers to the ground.

"That ..." Itachi widened his eyes. "Right ... he also caught me for wanting information about that magic."

Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise. "Is Danzo—"

"No. I didn't tell him." Interrupted Itachi shaking his head.

"The magic power was Danzo's true purpose. He had been looking for him before he decided to carry out the massacre."

"Magic beast control magic ... as the name implies, that magic can control demon beasts." Itachi said, then turned to Kurama, who had been quietly listening to their conversation. The red fox stood against the wall, with both hands folded in front of his chest.

"Demon beast—" Naruto turned his eyes when he realized it. "My-"

"Do you know about this, Kurama?" Itachi looked directly at the Kyuubi's red bead.

Kurama paused for a while before he finally answered "No."

"I don't know the demons have created such power."

"Actually there is no certainty that the demon who created it ..." Itachi denied. "No ... I really don't know where the magic came from, but now ... that power is sealed inside Konoha ..."

"What if it's just a lie?" Sasuke interrupted. "It could be that the Kings only made a rumor to scare—"

"There are no rumors." Itachi denied again. "No one should know about it except the kings in charge of guarding it."

"So that magic really exists? In this kingdom?" Naruto looked at Itachi impatiently.

"I do not know." Itachi sighed. "Tousan never showed it to me, nor told me where to seal it. He only told it like a fairy tale." he explained, both deadlocked. "What about you, Naruto? You are the crown prince, Minato-sama never said anything?"

"Not me-"

"Listen, Naruto. You can't tell anyone about this place."

The blond young man suddenly fell silent when he remembered that one sentence from his father.

"Naruto?" Itachi looked confused at him.

"Only the kings of Konoha know about it ..."

"There's ..." Naruto suddenly muttered. "There is ... one place Tousan has shown me ..."

"Is it true?!" two descendants of the Uchiha looked at him curiously. "What is that place—"

"Not." Naruto immediately interrupted. "I don't think that place is the place where the magic was sealed. It was the place where the deceased kings resided. But ..."

-.-.-.-.- flashback on -.-.-.-.-

"Tousan, where are we going?" The seven-year-old blond boy walked quickly following his father's steps which led him in front. He gasped as his feet tripped over the roots of the tree. But before his body collapsed to the ground, the father had caught him and helped him stand up.

"You are okay?" Minato checked her body with attention. Smiling with relief as the blonde boy nodded. "There is one place I want to show you." He said, walking back but slower so that his son could follow.

"Where?" Naruto looked at his father curiously.

Minato smiled at him then spoke again. "However, there is one thing you must remember, Naruto." he said, making the child even more curious. "Nobody can know about this place."

"Um! I will not keep it a secret!" Naruto replied, nodding enthusiastically and impatiently. "Is that place pleasant, Tousan?"

"You'll see later ..." Minato smiled mysteriously at him, then took his son's hand. They surveyed the forest behind the palace until they reached the cliff.

Naruto looked in amazement as the cliff wall opened like a door and closed again as they entered the cave inside.

"Do you know them, Naruto?" Minato led his son inside, then showed a few photos on the wall in the room.

The blonde boy looked in awe at the room, then looked at the faces in the photo. "Isn't that Jii-chan?" he said questioningly, pointing his finger at the face of the white-bearded old man.

"Right, that is Sarutobi jii-chan." Nod Minato with a small smile. "This is Hashirama Ou-sama, then Tobirama Ou-sama ... They are the late kings of Konoha."

Hearing the names of the kings mentioned, the boy immediately remembered the history and traditions he had learned. "O-oh—" he became nervous then walked quickly to the front of the photos. Stiff and timid movements, he lowered his body to salute. "U-um, N-Naruto — N-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto saluted the late king ..." his nerves stumbled.

Seeing that, Minato chuckled. Then follow his son's movements. "Namikaze Minato paid his respects to the late king ..." he glanced at his son and found the boy looking at him in admiration, then grinned happily and shyly at him.

Replying to his son's grin, he rubbed the boy's head with exasperation. Minato then squatted down, staring at his son in the same direction.His face became serious, making the boy blink not understand.

"Listen, Naruto ... There is one important thing that you should know as a crown prince ..." Minato said still with a thin smile, but seriousness was clearly visible in his eyes.

"Important thing?" parrot Naruto didn't understand.

"Tousan knows you're still too young to hear it. But, Tousan wants you to know it now." Minato put his hands on his son's shoulder, then squeezed it slowly. "The thing that Tousan will tell you now is very important. You can't say what you see and what you hear now to anyone. You also shouldn't say it outside this room. Only you and the tousan can find out."

"Even in Kaasan?" Naruto gulped nervously. His father's tone of voice was very serious as if he would tell a secret that was truly forbidden.

"Even in Kaasan." Minato answered firmly.

Gulping again, Naruto nodded slowly.

Minato smiled thinly when he finally got the boy's full attention. "There is an important secret hidden by the late kings. We, the kings of Konoha, are the only ones who know it, whose duty is to guard it for life."

"Secret?" Naruto parrots.

"Later, when you become king, you will be tasked with guarding it with your life. When that comes, Tousan will tell you all the secrets." Minato continued, putting pressure on his hand on the boy's shoulder. Indicates that he is very serious now.

Grimacing, Naruto stared nervously at his father. "W-Is that secret inside the palace?"

"The secret is hidden somewhere in this kingdom." Minato nodded slowly. "A place that is very forbidden and must not be opened ..." he moved his right hand, then rubbed his thumb under his son's shoulder, where a crown was engraved there.

"W-Can I see that place?"

Minato looked at the blue bead of his only son, then smiled thinly. "That place..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.- flashback off -.-.-.-.-.-

"That place ..." Naruto muttered, still staring into his memory in childhood. "I think I know where it is ..." then looked up at the interlocutor.

"Really? Minato-sama told you?" Itachi looked at him a little surprised. There was a hint of hope shining in his black bead.

"I know ..." Naruto nodded convincingly. "But I can't say it now ..." he turned to the side where Shikamaru and Kiba were.

"W-we can leave if you want ..." said Shikamaru who felt that he was not an important person. Maybe he should go if their conversation is too secretive.

"Not." Interrupted Naruto. "You can stay here. I still can't tell it even with them." to the second Uchiha.

Itachi screamed not understanding. "You can tell me." He said with a pressing tone.

"Maybe, but not now." Naruto looked at him slightly regretfully. "I think all we have to do now is stop Danzo." He continued.

"If Danzo's main goal is to get this magic, I think he will return to attack the Palace. We have to go back and stop him. We also have to tell Tsunade about this." The blonde young man shook his body from the wall, then stared one by one there face. Both hands were clenched and inserted into a pants pocket.

"You're right. We should go back to the palace and plan a counterattack before Danzo attacks." Said Itachi, who finally nodded in agreement."I have prepared supplies since yesterday, we can leave at any time."

"Shika, Kiba, I want you to stay here." Said Naruto suddenly to his two friends.

They blinked in surprise. "Eh, why? If we are going back to the palace, we too—"

"I want you to accompany Sasuke here. It and Itachi who will return and stop—"

"Wait, dobe!" interrupted Sasuke, who had been silent for a long time, now suddenly rose to his feet. He walked over to Naruto. "What do you mean to accompany me here! I'll come with you. There's no way I'm sitting here while you go to face Danzo!"

"No. You stay here, Sasuke." Naruto firmly looked at him seriously. His gaze didn't falter even though the mate glared sharply.

"What do you mean?!" the raven youth hissed. "Why should I stay here ?! You can't forbid me."

"Sasuke, I can't let you go along with the condition of your body that is pregnant ..." Naruto said, finally sighing.

"In this case, I also agree with Naruto, otoutou. You should rest for a while here." Said Itachi adding.

Cornered, Sasuke glared at them. "I am fine!" he hissed angrily. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm also involved in this problem! You can't just tell me to keep quiet here!" the protest did not accept, he walked closer to Naruto furiously.

" Sasuke ... "

The tone of command heard from his dominant mouth instantly made his body freeze. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he realized that Naruto could stop him at any time through his 'command' if he wanted to. "You can't do this to me, dobe!" he hissed angrily. The two onyks intersect sharply. "I can't keep quiet here after I know that the rotten Danzo killed my parents! I'm not weak and I can take care of myself, dobe. I also want to participate in replying to that rotten man!" his hands trembled, like he wanted to float forward, but stopped because his body was forced to sculptor there.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto sighed. "Can't you trust us?"

"Can't you believe me ?!" deflect behind his lover sarcastically, still not losing his sharpness.

Sighing again, Naruto rubbed his face, then fatigued his hair back wearily. His gaze turned to the side, clearly Sasuke's words were just like a slap for him. Squeezing her lips, she turned back to the raven youth. Then walked over to him.

Sasuke gasped as his body swung forward suddenly, indicating the order of the dominant was just released. Now he can move his body freely again. Looking up, he found the blond young man standing a few inches in front of him. A hand reached out and stroked his cheek slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto looked at him worriedly. The soft tone used dominantly made Sasuke want to sigh in relief. A sharp gaze soon vanished from the two onyks.

"Of course, dobe. This is my problem too. I also want to help you." He replied now without anger, but full of determination. Shows that the decision is unanimous.

"You're really stubborn ..." Naruto said with an almost transparent smile. But Sasuke caught the thin curves of his lips because the raven young man immediately responded with a smirk. "And you like me who is stubborn ..." he said confidently.

The curve in the corner of Naruto's lips increased when he heard it, making a sense of relief immediately spread on Sasuke's chest when he realized the dominance began to yield.

"I just ..." Naruto muttered vanishingly. The blonde youth lowered his gaze, moving his fingers down from the cheeks and then to the neck where their marking was engraved. "I just don't want to lose you, Sasuke ..." he whispered softly.

Although vague, Sasuke still heard it because he immediately replied "I told you I would be fine, Naruto. I'll be fine. Aren't you also there to protect me?" He said he no longer called his dominant name with a nickname, indicating that he understood and he was serious about his decision.

"But I almost lost you ..." The sad tone that came out of that small whisper made a sudden pain in Sasuke's chest. The fingers on his neck moved down then stopped to feel his stomach.

A sad smile carved on Naruto's lips, he gently caressed his lover's stomach, then looked up to look at the two beads onyiks. "I almost lost you twice Sasuke ... almost lost you ... I won't be able to experience it again ..." he whispered softly.

Twice. Pain immediately felt when I heard that sentence. Sasuke knew he would also not be able to if he had to see Naruto seriously injured.

Swallowing the tightness that came, Sasuke grabbed the hand that touched his stomach and held it tightly. He led the hand back towards his cheek. Just tap it there to feel each other's warmth. His two onyks stared at Sapphire with confidence. Full of promise and certainty. "I will be fine." he said.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, then approached and pressed his forehead against the raven's forehead. He paused and closed his eyes.After feeling calm and confident, he opened it again. His expression changed, his gaze returned to serious. Even though it still looks a bit of worry there. "Promise me you won't act recklessly, Sasuke ... I don't want if you - you get hurt." He said that also led to his baby who was still not born.

Breathing with relief, Sasuke nodded slowly. A small smile fell on his lips. "I know, bro."

The smile managed to make Naruto's gaze soften. His lips also bent up and returned the smile sincerely.

From a distance, unaware of the pair of mates, Itachi stared silently at them. He already knew that his sister was indeed stubborn. But he did not expect if Naruto's opinion would have an impact on Sasuke's decision. If in the past, his sister would definitely be very stubborn in order to get his desire not to care if other people opposed him. But now, he tried hard to change Naruto's mind to agree with his decision. It seems like they have changed a lot, eleven years is really a very long time.

Itachi smiled a little when he saw Naruto whispering something to Sasuke. He could not hear what they were talking about, but whatever it did succeeded in making his younger brother smile sincerely, and the two onyks shone happily. That smile was immediately answered by Naruto. Seeing two people who were very important to him smiled like that, making Itachi share the feeling of happiness they felt.

'I guess now I can give Sasuke completely to Naruto ... They look very cute with ...' he thought with a small smile.

He turned to the side where Kurama stood, finding the Kyuubi who was also staring silently at the mate pair from a distance. He frowned when he saw a slightly different look from the red-haired young man. Is it true? Is he really seeing it now?

Kurama was still not moving from where he was leaning against the wall. His eyes were straight ahead where Naruto and Sasuke were still standing close together. The lips were flat, and the two rubies looked ... sad.

Itachi held his breath. Why?

Why did the young man look sad? Even almost like ... lonely ...? Like someone who has just been left behind by someone he loves. As...

'No ...' Itachi turned his gaze to his sister and Naruto, then looked back at the Kyuubi.

'No way ...' he whispered softly.

It's impossible if Kurama ... likes Naruto ... right?

"Where is the demon beast's controlling magic sealed?"

Tsunade's body froze when she heard the question asked him. Both honey beads widen. A big mistake, because that meant he had just told Danzo that he knew something about magic.

The bandage man grinned. "Tell me Tsunade, where is the magic sealed?"

Unable to retreat, Tsunade pressed her lips together. He gulped before speaking. "How do you know about that magic?" he asked carefully.

"Is it important?" Danzo glanced arrogantly at him. "I can know it from anywhere. It might even be from Minato himself." The grin is trivial."That doesn't matter, because it's best to quickly tell me where the magic was sealed before I lost my temper."

"What will you do with that magic?" Tsunade gritted her teeth. He can't just divulge the forbidden secret.

"Isn't that obvious?" Danzo said with a proud and confident smile. "I will use it to control the demon beasts. Isn't that what magic is for?"

"You think you can use it easily ?! I'm sure you also don't know where the beast demons are. The last time they were seen was a thousand years ago!" Tsunade replied trying to change the mind of the man in front of him.

"I know." Danzo's grin widened. "And I can find those monsters easily if I want to." The man walked slowly, circling Tsunade's body but still pointed his sword at Tsunade, showing that he still had not lowered his defense.

"You're bragging." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Nobody knows about their whereabouts. After all, it's not necessarily magic that is really original and works."

"I will decide after using it." Danzo hissed at him. "Quickly say where is it, Tsunade!" He pointed the tip of his sword to the bottom of the podium, where people were confined inside the kekkai electricity. "Or I will force you with violence." The threat is sharp.

As if proving his words, a sharp flash emerged from above, then snatched into the kekkai, but only on the ground. Shouts of fear and shock were heard immediately as the people inside Kekkai moved away in horror.

"Don't hurt them, jerk!" Tsunade growled loudly. A sense of panic immediately filled his chest to see the sudden attack.

"Then tell me, where is the magic sealed." Danzo's order with a cold grin.

Crunching his teeth hard, Tsunade held back from acting carelessly. "Well." Hiss through snapping teeth. "I will tell you. Therefore you must let them go now."

"Not until you take me there." Danzo's cold command, swung his sword as a sign that the blonde woman immediately walked up to show.

His hands trembled, clenched tightly with restraint. He glanced at the people who were inside the Kekkai, then very forced to finally move his legs to walk.

"No, Tsunade-sama! You can't be provoked by his cunning!" prevent quickly Kakashi tries to stop the leader. But the white masked demons like Anbu Ne who were subordinates of Danzo immediately intercepted his body to move. He tried to fight, but being locked by three people was really a difficult thing. Yamato and the other knights were in the same condition.

Shaking his head small, Tsunade looked seriously at Kakashi. Then without saying anything it starts to walk showing the way to Danzo.

"Ku, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time with his teacher.

Kurama just shrugged her shoulders, then stood beside the student to prepare to leave. Around him Shikamaru, Kiba, Itachi and Sasuke had already lined up in front of the cave mouth.

"Nobody said I shouldn't leave this place." He said lightly.

"But aren't you in charge of guarding this area?" Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Konoha is still in my protected area. Dropping into your palace can be counted as a patrol, maybe? Well anyway if it is related to demon beast magic or whatever it's called. I have to check it out." Reply the red-haired young man relaxed.

Naruto put a grin on him. "You just want to help me right?"

"Stupid." Kurama ruffled Naruto's blonde hair so hard that the young man grimaced in pain. "Aren't you the one who came to nag me yesterday ?!" he replied, ruffling the hair of his student.

"Ow, ow, ow—! Stop that ugly fox—!" Grimacing, Naruto immediately dodged and stepped out of reach of Kurama. He stuck out his tongue very childly when he managed to escape the torture of his teacher, making the red-haired young man roll his eyes to the side. But Naruto could hear a small chuckle from his teacher's mouth.

"Ku-chan!" he called, who immediately got the delinquent dislike of Kurama who did not like the childish name.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned happily, but this time really a sincere grin showed his feelings.

Stunned, Kurama then smiled a little, before the smile turned into a smirk. "You have to give me lots of sake after this."

"What-!" Naruto protested in disbelief.

From a distance, Itachi looked at the teacher's student interaction with frowns. They look too close to be considered only as teachers and students. What if his guess about Kurama is true? He remembers Kurama's expression beforehand. What if ... Kurama really had special feelings for Naruto? Because of that Kurama told him to forget his feelings for Kurama. But Naruto had chosen Sasuke. Kurama couldn't possibly be with Naruto. But — wait a minute! The feeling ?!

What do you mean by his feelings ?! He doesn't have any feelings for the red fox! No kidding. This must have been because Kurama had kissed him and said something that was nothing to him. After all, why did Kurama kiss him if he didn't have the same feeling - no uh, he meant not the same. Shit.

Itachi cleared his throat and turned his gaze. His face suddenly felt hot.

"Are you okay, Niisan?" Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"Ahem, I'm fine. Otoutou." He cleared his throat again. His throat suddenly felt dry.

"We're leaving now." Said Naruto, loudly giving a signal. He then transformed his body into a large blonde hairy fox more than one meter high. His nine tails appeared behind his body bravely. Shikamaru and Kiba immediately followed him. They will get to the capital faster by running using demon form.

"Sasuke ..." interrupted Naruto when he saw the raven was about to turn his body into a wolf.

Sasuke blinked and rose eyebrows did not understand him.

"What are you doing, hurry up to my back." Naruto's order immediately made Sasuke frown.

"What do you mean? I can walk along—"

"Sasuke ..." interrupted Naruto squinting at him. "I think I'm your dominant." Strictly, I don't like it. "This trip will take a long time. I don't want you to burden your body."

"Oh .." Sasuke blinked, then looked down. A faint red hue appeared on his cheeks. Rigidly, he finally walked over to the blonde fox and climbed his back. The golden blond hair felt very soft on his skin. His distinctive dominant odor was immediately smelled by him. Comforting himself, he hugged the neck of the large fox to hold on to it. He smiled faintly. 'Maybe this isn't too bad ...' his heart enjoyed its dominant warmth.

Then the six of them immediately rushed to return to the capital.

Tsunade glared sharply at the road in front of him. Expect the path will disappear by itself if he continues to look sharply. Or maybe the road suddenly had a hole and he stumbled hard until his head hit and lost his memory.

Shit. He really hoped Sarutobi-sensei would never tell him about the secrets of this kingdom when he had been a throne holder when he was a child. That way, he does not need to feel like a traitor because he is the person who revealed it. But is it really all better if he doesn't know?What about the people being held now?

Maybe he should lead Danzo to the wrong place. There are many secret paths in the palace, it's fine if he takes random and brings Danzo there? Danzo wouldn't know if—

"Don't even think of lying to me Tsunade. I've been checking every inch of this place for more than eleven years. I'll find out soon enough if you try to take me to the wrong place." Danzo said coldly interrupting the Hokage woman's thoughts.

Well, damn. Tsunade cursed.

"Have you checked every inch and haven't found the place yet? Aren't you the one who should know better than me?" Tsunade asked, holding back his sarcastic tone. He must immediately think of a plan before they get there.

"Don't provoke my anger Tsunade." Danzo sharply narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm just wondering why you still haven't found it if you have been searching for eleven more years ..." Tsunade replied, who looked away from Danzo. His mind was still looking for a gap to do something to get away from the situation now.

Danzo let out a growl of dislike, then pushed Tsunade's body so she walked faster. Behind him some Anbu Ne also walked following him quietly.

They finally stopped walking after arriving in the king's private room. Tsunade led them into the study room, then stood in front of a bookshelf.Stop, he turns to Danzo. The honey bead gazes seriously. He then spoke. "If I give that magic, are you really going to leave this kingdom carefully?"

Danzo snorted in disgust. "If you really give that magic to me now." He said coldly.

"What are you really going to do with that magic, Danzo?" Tsunade hissed demanding.

"My real goal is none of your business." Danzo smiled sarcastically.

"This is my concern if a cunning person like you is going to use it. What terrible thing would you do with that magic." Tsunade replied, no less cynical.

"Didn't you only care about this kingdom?" Danzo snorted in disgust. "Stop babbling and show me quickly, bitch!" the man snapped in annoyance. Some Anbu Ne behind him stepped forward preparing to carry out violent orders at any time. But Danzo stopped them and looked coldly at Tsunade. "Quick walk."

The Hokage woman gritted her teeth. He turned around heavily to face several bookshelves in front of him. He is really out of mind. He can't stall for more time. Tsunade could now fight Danzo now, but he did not know how much power Danzo was now, plus there were still some of Danzo's subordinates. He could not act carelessly against them while the people of Konoha were still hostages.

Damn, can't anyone help him now? Tsunade cursed.

Resignedly, he moved his hand to reach for a book on the top shelf. After finding the right book, he pulled it. There was a strong vibration before the large shelf in front of it shifted and opened like a door. A dark passage appeared in front of him. With a downward ladder that looks very deep.

He felt the wall of the hallway, and took something there. A torch light. Turned on, he began to walk down the stairs slowly. Behind him Danzo just snorted and immediately followed him.

Wussh—!

Wuussssshhhhh—! Wussshhhh—!

Four demon creatures rushed through the forest. Two are a different color fox, namely red fox and blonde fox. While the other two are black wolves and brown dogs. Even though they had taken several hours of travel, they still had not stopped to rest. Whether possessed by demons, they continue to run as fast as they can so they can reach the capital immediately.

"Naruto, hey — Naruto!" Itachi ran fast to be able to match the blonde fox.

"We have to take a break! We've been running for almost four hours!" Itachi shouted after successfully getting the fox's attention.

The blonde fox slowed down and turned to look at the state of his friends. "Only two hours left before we get to the capital, I'm sure we can still run—"

"Really, dude! I'm not strong!" Kiba protested after catching up.

"Right, the capital is near. Nothing will happen if we take a break." Itachi's suggestion that later changed his body to normal.

"Naruto, we better take a rest first." Said Sasuke persuaded, before coming down from his dominant back. The blonde fox just sighed in resignation, then changed its body to normal. Next to him Kurama only snorted, then comforted himself beside the tree to take a nap. The nine red tails immediately moved half over the fox's body.

Sasuke stared in surprise at his dominance. He walked over to sit next to the blond young man. "Did something happen? You suddenly ran very fast, and the others had to follow you with a loss."

The sapphire beads glanced at him. Naruto opened his mouth, but returned to close it. He looked away. "I ... feel a bad feeling." He said honestly.

"Do you think something happened in the capital?" Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Yes ... my feelings aren't good." Naruto looked back at him, his fingers stretched out and smoothly combed the strands of Sasuke's hair. "I feel we must get back before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad will happen." Firmly Itachi participated in their conversation. Even though he admitted his instincts said something else. Bad feeling. He hoped he was only prejudiced.

He glanced at the Kyuubi, found the red fox had opened its eyes and watched Naruto. Swallowing saliva, Itachi tried not to think anything.His stomach twisted uncomfortably every time he saw the scene.

The red fox suddenly stood up, then walked away into the forest.

"My?" Naruto called, glancing at him in surprise.

"I will be right back." He said briefly before the fox walked away.

From above the sky, a large owl suddenly appeared and descended to land in front of them.

"Shika!" Kiba immediately approached his dominance.

"Is there something you see from above, Shika?" Naruto asked directly to the point. Throughout the journey Shikamaru did fly over the sky, considering he was the only demon that could fly. They use it to carry out surveillance from the air.

Shikamaru glanced one by one face there. If he realized the Kyuubi wasn't there, he didn't say anything. He then turned to Naruto. "I think we should return to the capital immediately. I saw something strange from a distance." The light.

"Something strange ?!"

"Yes, I don't know for sure, but the sky there looks darker than usual. It's like a thunderstorm is happening above the capital of the capital."

"Damn." Naruto swore. His feeling really feels very bad now.

"What if it's just an ordinary storm? Bad weather is common." Itachi tried to calm down.

"No, at first I thought so too. But the storm only happened in the capital. It was very strange." Shikamaru said with an unpleasant feeling.

"We'd better move now." Naruto broke up and then stood up and changed his form into a demon. "I don't want to be late if something bad is really happening there." He said in a tone that became cold.

Kiba finally nodded in agreement, and changed his body. "Wait, what about your teacher? We must call—"

"Let me look for it." Said Itachi suddenly volunteered. Naruto glanced at him.

"We will follow soon. You go first." Then Itachi immediately stood up and walked towards Kurama's direction to leave.

"I understand. Be careful." Naruto nodded at him. Sasuke immediately climbed his dominant back again and held on. "See you later, Niisan. You must follow soon." He said to his brother.

Itachi nodded slowly, waiting until they left before finally turning to look for Kurama.

Itachi found Kurama sitting beside the river. The red fox looked at the surface of the water, silent as if staring at something interesting from the direction of the river. The nine tails moved slowly as if following the wind.

The fox was still silent when Itachi was standing one meter behind him. But Itachi knew that Kurama knew of his arrival, so he immediately spoke without further ado.

"We must leave immediately." He said to the Kyuubi. Wincing when he didn't get a response.

"Naruto and the others have departed. There is something strange in the capital. Therefore we also have to hurry and catch up." He continued, then walked closer to the red fox on the side of the river.

"Hey, Ku—" Itachi stopped his sentence when the red fox suddenly turned to him. The two ruby beads are very intense but glow beautifully.

Closing his lips tightly, Itachi suddenly forgot what he had to say. "What are you doing here?" he finally said.

There was a small growl from the fox that looked like a grunt. The red fox finally moved from its place, then walked past it. "Wait, where are you going?" Itachi followed him in surprise.

"Didn't you say we should leave immediately?" the fox grunted.

"Oh, well yeah ..." Itachi replied awkwardly. He then sighed. "We must go immediately ..."

Wait, why does he suddenly feel disappointed ?! Itachi narrowed his eyes dislike.

"What are you waiting for?" The red fox raised an eyebrow in surprise when Itachi still hadn't turned his body into a wolf. "Didn't you say we should hurry?"

"Hn." Kurama just rolled his eyes to the side when he got a sharp blow from the Uchiha. He was about to walk ahead when Itachi suddenly spoke again.

"Wait." Looking around, he stared at the Uchiha in surprise. Don't they have to hurry quickly?

As expected, Itachi still hasn't turned his body into a wolf. His face is unreadable. The young raven seemed to be thinking about something complicated, and it was difficult to say it. After a while, Itachi sighed, then looked at him seriously.

"There is one thing I want to make sure of you." Said the elder Uchiha looked very serious.

"One thing?" Looking interested, the red fox sat on its back legs. Wait whatever the young man wants in front of him.

"You ..." A complicated expression was seen again on Itachi's face. Then it disappeared completely after it seemed like he was stabilizing his mind. Itachi looked back at the Kyuubi seriously then said.

"Do you like Naruto?"

Kurama blinked, then "Huh?" That question was really too shocking. What did the Uchiha young man really think that came to that conclusion?

"I said ..." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Do you like Naruto?"

Kurama paused for a moment, thinking about the answer to what he should say. "Why are you asking?" He finally asked back.

Itachi folded his hands in front of his chest, then pressed his lips together. "Of course, I will tell you to forget your feelings. Naruto has chosen Sasuke. I don't want your feelings to damage their relationship."

"Wait, wait a minute." The fox snorted amused. "So you mean, you think I like Naruto and plan to ruin the relationship with your little brother?"

"What's more?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"That — pfft hahaha—" couldn't stand it, the red fox finally chuckled hard. "Y-You think I like Naruto?" he said, not believing still with loud laughter, even rolling on the ground.

"What's the funny thing ?!" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you like it ?! I see your gaze at him." he said trying to defend his opinion. He will not lose just because he was laughed at.

Taking a breath, Kurama tried to stop his laughter. Even though it's still occasionally released. "I-what are you looking at? Are my eyes like someone who is crazy about that kid? Lust like wanting to pounce on him, or even a picture of a heart in my eyes every time I see—

"You looked at Naruto as if you were afraid of losing it."

That sentence succeeded in making Kurama silent. The red fox suddenly fell silent. The two ruby beads widened at Itachi. There was a pause that felt so long when the two of them just stared at each other.

"You ... really like it?" Itachi finally made a sound breaking the silence between them.

The red fox gritted his teeth, then looked away. "No kidding." His breath was cold.

"I told you. Demon and monsters are creatures that I hate very much." Hiss again.

"Then tell me the meaning of your gaze." It demanded that Itachi not accept the reason.

"That's none of your business, demon intruder!" the red fox growled loudly at him. Immediately regret when he saw an expression of hurt look briefly on Itachi's face before the young man expressed flat. Shit. He really hates troublesome things like this.

"Tch, I don't like the boy at all. So stop your whining because I don't have any intention of ruining the boy's relationship with your sister."Kurama squealed sarcastically.

"Then why do you want to help him here if you don't like him? You even want to make him a student even though you say you hate demons."Reply Itachi still demanded an answer.

"That-!" Kurama stopped speaking, then grinned sarcastically. "Do you realize that your attitude sounds like someone is jealous?" he insinuated that immediately made the eldest Uchiha widen his eyes.

"You said you asked me this because of your sister. But is that really your real reason?" Kurama continued, still cynical.

Itachi opened his mouth but only to close it again. He swallowed hard. A complicated glimpse is seen again in the bead of the onyx.

'The real reason ...?'

Something heavy suddenly appeared in his stomach and tickled badly. The same feeling as when he saw Kurama staring at Naruto with that look. What does he really feel now?

A roar was heard, immediately dispelling Itachi from his mind. The young raven again focused his gaze on the Kyuubi.

"Didn't I tell you to forget?" Kurama suddenly said that making the eldest Uchiha even less understood.

"Forget your feelings before you regret it, Uchiha." He continued in a tone that sounded cold.

"What do you mean?" The young raven finally let out a voice.

Staring straight at two onyks, Kurama said. "You, you can't have special feelings for me." he said coldly, which managed to make two onyks widen.

Special feeling ... "Why?" Itachi again made a sound.

Don't think about that question. The red fox fell silent, then looked away to the side. There was a pause before Kurama let out a voice again."Have you ever thought how long I've lived in this world?"

Changing the direction of the conversation made Itachi have to think twice. He wanted to open his mouth to answer before closing it again when he remembered something. The fox in front of him was not a demon, nor a monster. He is a demon beast. Demon beasts ... creatures that stopped the war thousands of years ago ...

Itachi widened his eyes. He swallowed hard. Impossible...

His chest was suddenly tight. He looked at the red fox in front of him in disbelief. Thousand? Two thousand? Or even ten thousand years?

No one knew for sure since when the demon beasts appeared in this world. Maybe even before the war thousands of years ago, those nine creatures already existed in this world. Then, Kurama ... how long has he been ...

"Did you realize it?" The red fox smiled coldly. "We demon beasts have eternal life to keep this world intact. We don't have time to deal with demons or monsters like you. Therefore if you don't want to be involved with ancient creatures like me. You better forget your feelings and look for people another, Uchiha. " Said Kurama was still cold-hearted. He was about to move to leave when the raven youth finally let out a voice.

"You ... must be very lonely ..."

It was just a murmur, but it was quite clear in Kurama's ears which immediately widened his eyes in disbelief. He was stunned.

The raven youth's expression changed. The eyes of the onyx faded, but it showed clearly a glimpse of guilt, sadness, and ... sympathy ...?

Not a satire, but a sympathy sentence as if the young man really felt sad because of his condition. Because he must live eternally and alone in this world ...

"No kidding." The red fox gritted his teeth, then ran to hit the young man in front of him until they fell to the ground, with the fox pinning the young man firmly.

Itachi also turned his eyes. His breath was held back. He could feel the fox's sharp nails starting to pierce through his clothes and hurt his chest skin. But he held his body so he did not grimace. His body seemed to stare at the red fox who was growling full of anger at him.

The two ruby beads now glowed sharply as if they wanted to hurt the Raven just with his gaze. "You ..." the fox hiss was cold.

"Don't talk as if you know it, demon." He continued without reducing the sharpness in his hiss.

Itachi opened his mouth, but pressed it back when he realized he didn't know what to say to reply. Regardless of what penetrated his mind, the raven youth reached up, then touched the fox's face carefully.

The fox jerked, immediately stepping aside from the first Uchiha and glaring sharply.

"Never approach me again, Uchiha." His hiss was cold before he turned around and shot away from the young man.

Itachi stared silently at Kurama's departure. He then sat down, his hand stretched out in front of his face. He could still feel the warmth of Kurama's red fur on his fingers. Sighing, he finally stood up and left to catch up with the others.

"What's going on here?"

Sasuke looked confused at the condition of the capital that looked very quiet. They finally arrived in the Capital of Konoha after running as fast as they could there. The strange atmosphere they immediately felt as soon as they entered the city. The normally crowded city settlements are now very quiet.

It was still afternoon, there should still be people passing by in the middle of the city. But now only buildings are left behind. The people there are like being taken somewhere.

"Where is everyone ?!" Kiba shouted between being confused and distrustful. He jumped on the fence, then climbed the wall until he was on the roof of a house. Circulating his views, he tried to see all the conditions of the capital. But what he saw remained the same, only empty buildings.

"What happened?!"

Sasuke looked back when he saw his brother finally coming after them with the Kyuubi walking a few meters ahead.

"I don't feel even one demon chakra in this place ..." the Kyuubi muttered walking ahead. With his sharp smell, he tried to sniff out the remains of the demon smell there. Then looked up to see the dark clouds covering the capital of the capital. A little lightning was seen up there.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde fox he was riding on when he heard a soft swear. He can feel anxiety from the dominant. Trying to calm him stroked the thick feathers behind the fox's neck, squeezing softly to show that he also felt the same. Bad feeling.

"Shika!" Kiba looked up at the sky when he saw the owl coming down to land.

Shikamaru immediately approached Naruto with a look of panic clearly visible in his eyes. "Naruto! We have to go to the palace right away. There's something happening there!"

BUAGGH!

A hard kick was fired hard, hit the belly of the porcelain mask until it slammed on the floor violently. The demon cringed in pain, but Kakashi did not have time to breathe calmly when the two demons behind him were carrying out an attack towards him.

With a quick motion, he slammed his fist into the masked face of his enemy, then took the kunai with his left hand. Electricity quickly flashed from the tip of the kunai before he stuck it into the other enemy. A sword managed to stop the kunai. But his opponent did not have the chance to dodge the kunai's electric attack which immediately shocked the entire masked demon's body.

One enemy fell.

Kakashi immediately moves to defeat two other enemies who begin to stand up again to attack him. He collected his lightning chakra in his right hand to form a lightning ball in his grasp, then without wasting time he struck the lightning ball on two enemies in front of him. The masked demon shouted in pain before finally falling unconscious.

The black masked man finally was able to breathe freely. Now he can move freely without interference from Danzo's subordinates. Glancing around, Kakashi immediately ran towards Yamato who was also seen trying to escape the restraints of Danzo's subordinates.

After several battles, Danzo's subordinates were finally defeated. The knights who had been released immediately descended from the podium to examine the walls of the Kekkai who were holding the people hostage.

"We can't penetrate it." Kakashi grinds his teeth when for the umpteenth time his attempt to destroy the electricity kekkai fails.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Yamato looked at the transparent wall desperately. They have to do something before something bad happens.If the hostage has been removed, Danzo will be easier to defeat.

"We'd better chase Tsunade-sama. We can't let him be alone with that cunning man—"

"Kakashi!" Kakashi gasped in surprise when Yamato suddenly interrupted him.

"They are back!" Yamato yelled at whoever was in front of the Palace. Kakashi widened his eyes when he knew who was meant.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke only nodded slightly. Immediately dropped from his dominant back after they stopped in front of Kakashi. Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Kiba and Shikamaru also following behind him.

"Naruto ..." he called slightly in disbelief seeing the blonde fox that Sasuke was riding turned his body into a blond young man. Remembering the last time he failed to pursue the young man. "I'm glad you came back." He said relieved.

"What happened here ?! Why are they ..." The strange voice that first spoke made Kakashi surprised. Besides Shikamaru and Kiba, behind him was also a young raven and a nine-tailed red fox. The young raven stood staring at the electricity in disbelief.

Kakashi frowned when he felt that the raven youth's face was familiar in his memory.

"Danzo ..." a very cold hiss attracted Kakashi's attention to Naruto. The blonde boy looked at his people who were locked in the electricity kekkai. His hands clenched tightly to the side of his body.

He gasped as the young man suddenly approached him and gripped his collar tightly. "What really happened?!" the blonde young man hissed angrily, his blue eyes pierced sharply.

Swallowing the saliva, Kakashi pulled Naruto's hand to release his grip. "Danzo attacked us all of a sudden, Tsunade-sama is now fighting him alone ..." he explained telling everything that had happened a while ago since Danzo attacked.

When he finished speaking, they widened wide. Kakashi didn't know if their reaction was shocked at this impromptu attack or ...

"Why did you leave it, jerk!" snarled Naruto angrily, he gripped the collar of Kakashi's shirt. But the white-haired man was just wide-eyed in surprise. Naruto also growled irritably before "Shit! Damn! This is bad! Danzo can't get that magic!" he swore loudly before releasing Kakashi and ran towards the palace.

"Naruto ?! Wait, is magic so important ?!" Kakashi didn't understand. He did hear the talk of Tsunade and Danzo before, but not all of them, especially because he did not understand what the two people were talking about.

But the blond young man had sped away to look for Danzo. Followed by Sasuke and the red fox.

"I leave everything here to you. Let us take care of Danzo." Itachi said that to Kiba and Shikamaru, then turned to Kakashi and nodded slightly. The young raven then ran to catch up with Naruto.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The dark hallway with the stairs down is very long. I don't know how long they walked, but the tip was still not visible. Every second that passed felt very long, making cold sweat keep dripping from the tip of his temple.

Tsunade tightened his teeth. Every now and then he glanced back where Danzo walked following him. He still hasn't found a gap to fight back. If it continues like this, they will actually arrive at the place where the magic is sealed.

Tsunade stopped in the middle of the stairs, then felt the wall beside him to find a button. After finding it he pressed the button. The wall in front of him immediately opened, showing another hallway and other down stairs. Glancing at Danzo who looked impatient, Tsunade finally walked again to enter the hallway and down the stairs.

A few minutes they passed inside the hallway, only accompanied by the sound of footsteps echoing. Tsunade only came here once, but he still quite remembered the way considering there were only a few aisles there.

They finally stopped after the last step passed. Now in front of them is just an ordinary hallway. They walked again to explore the aisle.

Until finally arrived at a corner. But instead of walking towards the next hallway. Tsunade stopped at the corner. He walked toward the wall at the corner. Unlike the previous one, the wall did not use the opening button. Tsunade sighed softly, then bit his thumb to bleed. Saying a few spell words, he concentrated his chakra to the palm of his hand and pressed it against the wall. There is a glimpse of light, before the wall vibrates and opens. A long hallway was seen in front of him.

Sipping saliva, Tsunade finally walked into the hallway of the wall. Behind him, Danzo looks a little surprised because this is the first time he entered there. He did not know there was another hall hidden in the wall just now.

Every step they take makes Tsunade increasingly sweaty. The hallway was long, but Tsunade felt the hall was very short. Their footsteps finally stopped in a room. It's no longer a hallway but just an empty room. The only thing that was seen there was a large door that looked very sturdy.

Tsunade stopped his steps in the middle of the room, then turned around to see Danzo's reaction. They arrived.

Danzo stared in amazement at the large door in front of him. He could feel the great magic power behind the door. The power he was looking for must be in there. Approaching him, he felt the door with his hand. Frowning to find Kekkai strongly blocking him.

The bandage man turned to Tsunade. "Open the door." The order is cold to the Hokage.

Tsunade pressed her lips together, her hands folded in front of her chest. He grinned thinly. "I can't open it."

"What do you mean?" Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"I can't open it means I can't open it, old man." Tsunade sarcastically said what he was.

"Don't try to lie to me, Tsunade! I know you know how to open it!" Danzo growled at him.

"Maybe, but I still can't open it." Tsunade smiled sarcastically. "Nobody can open it, not me, and neither do you."

Squinting suspiciously, Danzo gritted his teeth and turned to his subordinates. Without wasting time, he told his subordinates to do something to open the big door.

Some seal spells and kekkai have been used, but the door doesn't even shake at all. Transparent walls that protect the door stand firm and cannot be destroyed or removed.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to open it." Said Tsunade with a winning smile. Maybe he had leaked the location, but at least now he could be a little calm because the place was protected by a very strong Kekkai.

"Tell me how to open it, Tsunade." Hissed Danzo walked over to the blonde woman. The sword he held was pointed sharply in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade's grim smile replied "Even though I told you now, you still won't be able to open it. Just give up Danzo."

"What are you hiding, lowly woman!" Danzo snapped angrily. He turned to his subordinates and shouted in command. "What are you waiting for! Do something to destroy the door!"

Gasped, the white masked demons immediately issued several attacks to destroy the large door. But as before the door was not blister at all.The strong Kekkai still protects him. They even tried various weapons they had, but the results remained the same.

"Fuck! Quickly tell me how to open it!" Danzo shouted irritably, grabbing Tsunade's blonde hair with ruthlessness. The woman gasped in pain, but she still locked her lips tightly. Two Anbu Ne who was assigned by Danzo to watch him were right next to him, so he could not move carelessly to fight.

"Tell me, Tsunade. Before I really get angry and kill you." Desis Danzo brought the blade of the sword closer to the blonde woman's neck. A speck of red line began to appear as the sharp sword slashed through his skin, until a speck of blood dripped slowly from the tip.

"Heh do you think I'm afraid to die?" Tsunade looked at him bravely. "I'd rather die than have to give that magic to you, rotten old man."Disappointed with a cold smile.

Smashing his teeth, Danzo pulled the senju's blonde hair stronger, making him have to tilt his head up. A scary grin appeared on Danzo's lips before speaking. "Looks like you've forgotten that I still hold the life of the people of this kingdom, Tsunade."

Tsunade widened her eyes in that sentence. A flash of fear appeared on the honey bead.

"You better tell me how to open that door if you still want to see the people of this kingdom live." Said cold Danzo threatened him.

"Don't touch them, jerk!" Tsunade yelled, glaring sharply. "They have nothing to do."

Grinning, Danzo spoke. "Then tell me how to open the door."

Tsunade bit her lip. Doubts were evident in his two eyes. His mind was very confused now. He was really stuck.

"What are you waiting for, lowly Senju!" snapped Danzo losing patience.

Gulping, Tsunade turned her face aside. The teeth were snapped before he finally let out a voice. "Sign of the king's crown ..." he said heavily.

"Crown sign?" Danzo took off his grip from Tsunade and looked at him not understanding.

"The sign is only owned by the king. Therefore only the kings of Konoha can open the door." Said Tsunade curtly.

"What do you mean? I'm the fifth king of the Konoha kingdom, and I've never heard of such a sign." Danzo looked at him suspiciously.

"Heh ..." This time Tsunade couldn't hold back her snort. "You have wasted your chance to get the mark when you killed Minato. That sign can only be obtained from the previous king." Tsunade grinned when she saw the change from Danzo's face.

"Have you realized your stupid mistake now ?!" taunted Tsunade. "Until then you won't be able to open it because the key to opening it has vanished from this world." Satire.

"You ..." Danzo growled angrily. His conversation with Itachi began to remember again in his head. There's no way the plan has failed since the beginning. No, he can't let that happen. "Damn!" he cursed irritably. His gaze glared sharply at Tsunade. Exploding full of emotion, he turned to his subordinate then "Kill the woman!" the command was violent.

Widened, Tsunade immediately turned quickly to face two Anbu Ne who were watching him behind, then attacked them suddenly. The two masked demons flinched and did not have time to defend. They were slammed back by the hard fist of the Senju woman. One of their masks cracks.

Moving quickly, Tsunade immediately rushed forward several Anbu Ne who also began to surround her. BAM!

The floor fell apart when Tsunade's fist attack was successfully avoided by his opponent and only hit the floor. Tsunade jumped and crashed again, with repeated heavy fists.

An iron chain was suddenly thrown at him. Tsunade did not have time to avoid when the chain was clamped and wrapped around his right hand. Then another chain appeared to tie his feet. "Tch." The Senju woman chuckled, glancing sharply at the two Anbu Ne who tied her arms and legs with a chain.

"Now you can't move." Said Danzo, looking down at him.

Tsunade grinded her teeth before "Do you think a chain like this can tie me up?" he hissed and— Zreett! - he pulled the chain of his hands tightly. The masked demon at the end of the chain was struck and pulled forward. Tsunade clenched his left fist and struck him right on the demon mask. Bro!

His fist strength is not something that can be underestimated. KRANG! —The chain in his hand was easily destroyed. Then quickly he ran to hit the opponent who tied his leg with a chain.

"Shit!" gasped as the chain on his leg suddenly pulled forward. Tsunade loses balance. His opponent seemed to have enormous body strength, because in one swing, he managed to throw Tsunade using the chain, then slammed it against the wall. No!

"Khh—!" Ringun Tsunade held back pain. But he could still move himself quickly, pulling the chain on his leg so that the enemy at the end of the chain was jerked forward because of his pull. Using that moment, Tsunade slammed his fist right on the opponent's face when the masked demon was thrown forward in front of him. Buakk! - The demon was bounced far behind due to his fist.

Not yet had time to break away from the chain, Tsunade gasped as a lump of land suddenly emerged from the walls and floors around him, then moved around his body and limbs. The ront was only useless. Tsunade glared sharply forward when her body really couldn't be moved.Shit. They are too many.

Danzo smiled satisfied seeing Tsunade's helplessness. He glanced at one of his subordinates and said coldly "Do it."

Tsunade tried to wriggle when he saw one of Anbu Ne walking near him carrying a sharp sword. He stops right in front of Tsunade then raises his sword up before— Wuussh! —The blade was swung towards Tsunade and—

BUAAKK!

Something suddenly yellow shot quickly and crashed into the demon who was about to slash Tsunade. They rolled several times on the ground, before the yellow thing slashed the claws firmly on his opponent until he fell unconscious.

Tsunade stared wide at the big, blond hair that suddenly appeared in that place. Then turned to the left side when he saw someone walking toward him. A lump of land wrapped around his body was destroyed by that person.

"Sasuke ..." he called, not believing in the raven young man who had just released him. Then turned to the blonde fox who glared at Danzo."Naruto ... you are back ..." he said, breathing in relief.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke gave a small nod to him.

"No, thank you." Reply the woman smiled thinly, then turned to two other figures who also appeared at the place. Another young raven and a red fox he didn't know.

"Low Uchiha ..." Desis Danzo glared at Sasuke, then at the blonde fox who snarled at him.

"Tch, I never thought I'd meet you again." Danzo snapped.

"We will not let you go further, Danzo." Said Itachi as he walked to stand beside Sasuke. He looked at the ex-king coldly.

Not expecting the figure, Danzo widened his eyes. He then glanced at Sasuke and the blonde fox before clicking his tongue. "Tch, I should know it would be like this." Then smile humbly.

"Are you happy to be together with your weak sister now, Itachi?" he said sarcastically. "The touching reunion isn't it? Between the last two Uchihas that have been separated for a long time."

'Uchiha?' Tsunade stared wide at the long black haired young man who stood beside Sasuke. 'Uchiha Itachi?!'

"Everything thanks to you, Danzo." Itachi pressed her lips together to form a cold smile.

Danzo just smiled sarcastically at him, then looked around to read the situation. He glanced sideways as the blonde fox transformed his form into a blond young man, then glanced at the other red fox. He did not know there were other demons from the fox clan, let alone nine tails. Are not the entire Uzumaki clan extinct?

Thanks to Tsunade who had defeated four of his subordinates, and another who was defeated by Naruto. That means there are already five who have fallen. He glanced back and counted. Only three can help him fight. Four against Lima, huh.

No, he still has one person. Danzo grinned. Then told his subordinates to attack the five enemies in front of him.

Naruto immediately got ready when he saw Danzo about to attack him directly. Similarly, Itachi and the Kyuubi each got one opponent. And Tsunade got one opponent himself. Sasuke prepared to draw his sword when he saw everyone moving to attack. But he who did not get an opponent was only on standby, glancing around sharply to read the situation.

He was about to move to help his brother when he suddenly felt something from behind him. Turning his body fast, he swung his sword quickly to attack one enemy who turned out to be hiding behind him. He widened as the slash of his sword only cut open the air, then swung it quickly backwards when he felt the killing air appear from behind him again, but again he only slashed the empty air. Where it goes-

Zleegg!

Sasuke gasped when something appeared from below the ground and pulled his legs together. "Shit!" He was about to slash his sword to the ground, but was intercepted when the ground below rose up like a lump and tied his hand. His sword fell to the ground hard.

"Sasuke!"Naruto shouted in panic when he heard it. He quickly steps away from Danzo, then runs to save his lover. But whatever was catching Sasuke moved faster and pulled Sasuke's entire body into the ground and vanished.

"Shit! What are you doing to Sasuke ?!" Naruto yelled, immediately turning his attention to the grinning Danzo. Obviously the old man had planned something

Danzo swung his hand as a sign, then behind his body, something emerged from the ground. A man in a black robe who also ate a white mask appeared from the ground, with Sasuke in the lock of the clump of the land.

Kyuubi and Itachi who had defeated their opponents were wide-eyed seeing Sasuke who had been captured by the enemy.

"Good work, Zetsu." Danzo smiled smugly at his subordinates. The Demon Anbu Ne took off his mask, showing the face of a young black-white man and green hair.

"Thank you, Danzo-sama." said the young man with a grin.

"Let go of Sasuke, you jerk!" Naruto shouted, he was about to lunge forward to attack Danzo, but stopped when Danzo raised his sword in front of Sasuke's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if you were." Danzo grinned. He then noticed the youngest Uchiha glaring at him. His body really couldn't move because of the ground moves that wrapped around his body.

"Hey, I thought it was." Said Danzo suddenly smiled suspiciously. "I know there is something different from chakra and smell, Sasuke. I never thought you would bring a baby in your stomach." He said then lowered his sword right in front of Sasuke's stomach. He grinned violently.

Naruto's body froze in fear of seeing the scene. Two sapphires widened. Sasuke's life and his unborn child are in danger, and he can't do anything to free them.

Sasuke glared more sharply at Danzo. "Don't touch my child, rotten grandfather!" he tried to struggle and break away, but the ground wrapped around his body was really strong.

Danzo just snorted, then looked back at Naruto. "I'll give you one chance, Naruto."

"Naruto, don't listen to him! I'm fine!" Sasuke tried to warn his lover, but it seems he did not manage to see a flash of panic in the dominant sapphire eyes.

The blonde young man again remembered the incident when his mother was killed. This hurts too much. He did not want something similar to happen to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to call him again.

Ignoring Sasuke's shout, Danzo spoke again. "I will release him if you obey my orders."

"W-what do you want?" Naruto tried to make his voice emotionless.

Grinning, Danzo glanced at the large door in the room. "Open the door, and I will release it."

Widened, Naruto gulped. He tried to calm his mind. "I can't open it." He replied carefully.

"Don't brag, low fox! I know you have it! Sign that crown! Only you can open it." Danzo looked at him sharply.

Naruto clenched his hands together, he glanced at the door doubtfully. His mind was now raging, between saving Sasuke or carrying out his duties to keep the door closed.

"Hurry up and I will free this lover, lowly fox!" Danzo snapped, who became impatient.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's shout was still heard calling him.

"Stop it, Naruto! You can't open it!" Itachi, who could still think, tried to stop him. He was about to approach the blond young man and intercept him when Naruto suddenly turned his face to him.

Afraid.

That was clearly seen in the two man's sapphire beads.

Itachi could only be stunned. Something bad must be happening in the blonde young man's mind.

Hesitantly, Naruto finally moved his body to approach the door. The lips are bitten strongly. He stopped right in front of the door, then raised his hand forward and pressed it in the middle of the carved circle of doors.

The grin on Danzo's lips widened.

Naruto took a breath, then concentrated his chakra in his palm. A crown symbol appeared in his hand, along with a bright light that emerged from the door. The door suddenly trembled, the kekkai protecting the door vanished before the gap in the middle of the door opened and continued to open until the large door opened wide. And inside ...

to be continued ...


	15. Last But Not Very Last

But before ending this amazing book that i really enjoy.

Special note:

So if you do not know this is the last chapter of Royal Revenge and i hope that all , who is reading it had appreciate the book as i had appreciated it, as well as translating it for all of you. If you want more then go read Royal Revenge - Before story, A prequel of Royal Revenge ... Between now and past, he, in eleven years ...

which I had already published.

so i hope that you had enjoy the journey with me and all credit to

@Fronekota for this amazing book.

And as for those who did not like it well... you can go away now.

And lastly i am aware that i had made error and deeply apology for that but i hope that even so you had enjoy it and again neither English nor Indonesian is my first language so thank you for you comprehension.

So have a good day and enjoy! This last chapter of Royal Revenge.

Chapter 15 - Last But Not Very Last

That night...

I still remember clearly ...

That horrible sight was still clearly printed in my memory ...

I always see it, every night, every dream, every time ... The scene always appears to haunt me ...

The scenery ... where my parents were killed before my eyes ...

SLAM!

Tousan violently smashed the large door before immediately running into the room. I who ran behind him did not realize, when at that time the tousan suddenly stopped running and stuck in place. My attention is only focused on looking for Kaasan. I can feel it before I get to the room that Kaasan is in there. But...

Four iron chains tie hands and feet.

My eyes widened in shock.

Kaasan stood with a chain tied to an iron pole on two sides of his body. And on his body ...

Blood...

"K-kaasan!" I shouted for him, immediately running quickly there.

There is a lot of blood ...

My hands were trembling.

Arm...

I tried touching it. Wake him up. But my hands kept shaking.

Thigh...

"K-kaasan!"

Shoulder...

Even my tears spilled in an instant.

And ... stomach ...

That sharp sword ... that sword hurt Kaasan.

I can't pull it. The blood continued to flow every time I tried to pull the sword from Kaasan's body.

I can only be stunned. Touch those wounds in fear. The terrible wound ... and I stopped when I saw a big wound in Kaasan's stomach.

My Sapphire bead widened in horror.

"Pregnant?"

"Right, you will soon have a sister. Are you happy, honey?"

"Sister ..." I whispered softly, looking bitterly at the wound.

My sister is already ... "U-uhk—"

I won't be able to meet my sister ...

"K-kaasan—" I hugged her body with my short arm. Hope half dead so you can wake up again.

Hoping that Kaasan won't leave me like my unborn sister ...

But the scene suddenly changed. The body of the woman I hugged became fuller and slightly muscular. The long red hair shortened to above the shoulder, changing color to a dark, familiar black. Change shape with a very familiar back side against gravity. And that face ... those eyes ...

I walked backwards. Staring at the very familiar figure suddenly appeared in place of Kaasan. Two oniks beads staring at me blank ...

"S-Sasuke—" My breath caught. My body trembled again.

Not...

Sasuke's body was tied there.

Impossible...

Wounded with blood ... just like what happened with kaasan ...

Same as...

"I will release him if you obey my orders."

Danzo grinned broadly. A sneaky and creepy grin just like the one he showed that night ...

And I...

Drrggg—!

Drrrrggggg—!

The big door rumbled. The wind that came from nowhere suddenly shot out from inside the door that was starting to open. All pairs of eyes there looked up and didn't believe in the sturdy door that had been locked for hundreds of years slowly opened wide. Dust also collapsed following the strong vibration of the ancient door.

Danzo grinned. Happy and impatient he wanted to get into the room immediately behind the door and take what he wanted most.

Open. The door is completely open.

After decades of waiting, he finally got this opportunity too.

Impatiently, Danzo stepped forward toward the door to enter the room behind it. Behind him, Zetsu pulled Sasuke up and followed Danzo.

Sasuke gritted his teeth irritably. The damn clump of land really locked his body movements. Twisting his hands against his side like a rope is so strong and thick that he can't move. He was a little relieved because the twist on his leg was now released because Zetsu told him to walk with Danzo.

Many times he tried to glance at Naruto and look for the response of the blond young man. But since opening the door, Naruto became very silent. He also couldn't look at the blonde sapphire's eyes because the young man's head kept looking down.

What happened?

What is Naruto thinking?

Sasuke glanced behind where his brother was. But Zetsu immediately pushed him forward so he could not communicate with his brother or Kurama. He almost tripped over the hard push from Zetsu who hunted him to walk quickly.

Sasuke sobbed when he saw the room in the door getting closer. Now he just passed the big door and walked in.

Shit. Think! You have to think Sasuke!

He must think of something to prevent Danzo from launching his rotten plan!

Why does dobe stupid just stay quiet at a time like this ?!

BAM!

The big door finally stopped moving and there was a loud noise when it stopped. A very wide entry gap is now clearly visible in front of the dark room after the door is open.

From the corner of the room suddenly a torch light ignited by itself, then followed by another torch light one by one until the room that had been very dark became bright surrounded by light of fire on the sides of the wall.

Danzo stared in amazement and impatience at the room. Walk quickly inside and immediately look around the room. But his greedy view immediately faded disappointed and confused as he caught sight of the scene there.

Blank.

There is nothing in the room.

"What is this?!" Danzo walked quickly towards the center of the large room. His eyes quickly traced each suspicious side he could find inside there. But he didn't see anything there. Only an empty room lit by a torch.

"Explain what I see is a kid!" Danzo demanded irritation at the blond young man who was still silent at the door. Annoyed, Danzo walked over to Naruto and growled. "Answer me, damn brat!"

Naruto, who had been silent, finally raised his head. But the two sapphires look blank. He turned to Sasuke, then glanced back at Danzo.

"Quickly show where the magic is hidden, damn fox!" Danzo bluffed impatiently. Zetsu who was behind him grinned slyly. Pulling Sasuke in front of him to show that they still have Sasuke as a hostage.

But the blonde gave no response. The blonde head looked down again before then one of his hands moved slightly. The crown is lit on the back of his hand.

A loud vibration suddenly came from inside the room. The floor in the center of the room suddenly shifted and then moved into a downward ladder. Then in the middle a stone pillar appeared in which there was a box of chests. And the box ... is open.

Rolls.

All pairs of eyes there were centered on the box of chests. Inside is a paper roll that looks very old.

Danzo grinned with delight.

No more mistake. The scroll must have been the magic he had been searching for all this time. The scroll. Scrolls that hold the strongest strength in the Konoha Kingdom. The scroll is his!

Bzzttt—!

"What-?!" Danzo gasped in surprise when a strong kekkai suddenly appeared around the box. Electricity stung his hand so he could not take the scroll as he wanted.

"Damn it! Quickly let go of Kekkai, that damn fox!" Danzo's snarl was annoyed at Naruto who still hadn't moved from his place.

As before, Naruto again glanced at Sasuke who was in Zetsu's hand. Before hesitating he walked forward towards the scroll.

"Let me do it!" Naruto's footsteps stopped as soon as a shout was heard.

Now all pairs of eyes point to the raven. Sasuke looked seriously at Danzo before saying again. "I can take that kekkai off." He said very confidently.

"Oh?" Danzo glanced at Sasuke. "Do you think I'll believe it? Only the blonde has the mark." He said sarcastically. You don't feel you can be fooled at all.

"I might not have the mark. But Naruto is my dominion. His chakra is mine too. We are bound to each other." Obviously Sasuke was trying to convince him. "Isn't it the same? I can do it faster than Naruto. He doesn't look in good condition to do it. It could be that Naruto made a mistake and damaged the scroll." Explained again. He who stood not far from Danzo used it to increase his confidence.

"Free my ties and I will let go of the kekkainya. The scroll will be yours. After that you may do whatever you want." Sasuke repeated looking at the old man who was the former king.

After staring at the seriousness of the youngest Uchiha and glancing at Naruto at a glance, Danzo finally said. "OK." Then glanced at Zetsu and told him to take off Sasuke's ties.

Reluctantly, Zetsu removed Sasuke's ties, and pushed him towards the scroll. Sasuke breathe a little relieved when his hand can be moved again. He stood right in front of the pillar. Glancing at the anxiety at Danzo who oversaw his movements.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know how to release the kekkai at all. He only said spontaneously so that he could be released as a hostage. He didn't even know if the chakra could indeed function the same as Naruto's chakra even without a crown.

Now is the determination. The failure of Danzo's plan was in his hands. He must move as fast as possible as soon as he knows he can remove the kekkai and take the scroll. As fast as possible before Danzo noticed.

His heart beat fast as he reached out to the kekkai who protected the scroll. Next to his left was Zetsu who watched his movements, and behind Danzo stood two steps from his place. His hand stopped right in front of Kekkai. He breathed softly, before concentrating Naruto's chakra in his hand.

Harsh.

Quiet.

Harsh.

You have to calm down ...

Harsh.

You can do it, Sasuke.

DEGH.

And that kekkai ...

Bzzztt—!

... lost instantly Sasuke's fingers touched him.

Sasuke moved. The scroll was taken with his hand. While his left hand pulled a sword. Hardly, Sasuke kicked Zetsu's body so that the young man bounced away. In the same second, he turned and immediately attacked Danzo. The sword slammed firmly on Danzo.

Slaashh—!

The old man did not have time to respond to Sasuke's sudden attack. The sword managed to hurt his chest. No waste of time Sasuke immediately jumped away and ran towards Naruto.

Itachi, Kurama and Tsunade flinched at the rapid attack of the raven. Itachi who immediately read Sasuke's plan immediately moved there.

"Naru— Shit !" Sasuke gasped as several kunai shot towards him. He immediately looked down to avoid the attack. He glanced at Naruto who was still silent in his place before cursing again. He fended off another kunai attack. But apparently the attack was only bait. From the ground, suddenly two hands appeared to dance their feet. Zetsu.

The black and white land again caught him. Shit. Sasuke's body fell forward.

"Sasuke!"

It yelled Itachi immediately attracted his attention. Without thinking, Sasuke threw a roll in his hand at his brother. Flinched, Itachi received the scroll in surprise. But he immediately understood Sasuke's intentions and ran away carrying the scroll.

Zetsu immediately left Sasuke and chased Itachi.

Itachi was not a Uchiha if he played chases he lost. He increased speed and ran away towards the ground. Zetsu is in the ground far behind.But Itachi did not take into account the existence of other enemies until when he got an attack from the front.

" Shit -" Itachi quickly dodged and jumped backwards.

In front of him, from inside the ground Zetsu appears, but this time it's black.

Impossible.

Itachi glanced back and saw Zetsu who was still behind him. So ... are there two zetsu ?!

Wait, this one is black. While the one behind it is white. They split themselves ?!

Without wasting time, the Mangekyou immediately appeared in his eyes. The black bead turns blood red with black marks inside.

"Amaterasu."

A black fire appeared and burned Zetsu's body. But as soon as the body was scorched and destroyed into ash, the other black Zetsu suddenly appeared beside him. Then it appeared again, and appeared again, until they lined up around Itachi.

"Tsk. How many are they?" sighed Itachi as he thought of a way to get out of there.

The Black Zetsu attacked simultaneously. They were not a big problem for Itachi. However, from a distance he saw Danzo and white Zetsu approaching him. Quickly, he launched a fire attack and slashed his sword at the enemy. But the black zetsu-zetsu immediately sprang up again. By running and avoiding he attacked them in a row. The attack was useless because they re-emerged and attacked him. He must immediately find out the weakness of the black Zetsu and leave before Danzo chases him.

From the side, he saw something running towards him from a distance. A small grin was painted on his lips when he knew who 'something' ran. Something was red, a high jump infiltrated Zetsu's siege and returned his grin.

"Hn."

The scroll changed hands.

Kurama immediately shot quickly from there, along with the scroll he had nibbled in his mouth. As expected, the black zetsu-zetsu immediately chased after him when he knew the scroll had been taken away. The most important thing is the scroll. Whatever happens, he must keep him away from Danzo.

At full speed, the red fox ran up the stairs and headed above the ground. The kunai attack and the explosion of fire from behind managed to avoid it easily. There were only a few more steps left and he would arrive at the top and—

Syuuutt—!

A fire bomb glides from behind and ...

DUUAAARRRR—!

A big explosion suddenly occurred from the direction of the inner palace. Kakashi and the others were shocked. The vibration is large enough to reach the front podium.

What really happened in there ?!

The palace now seems to be falling apart, especially in the Palace section in the king's resting place.

Kakashi looked doubtfully from his place. His hands clenched tightly. He doesn't know what he is better to do now. Go help there, or take care of people who are still confined to Kekkai.

"They will be fine." Said a voice along with a light pat felt on his shoulder. Kakashi turns to Yamato and nods slightly.

"I know they can win."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto gasped in surprise. The hard pounding on his shoulder made him widen wide and looked at Sasuke who was looking at him worriedly.

"What did you actually do from dobe!" snapped Sasuke to scold him, but his eyes were very worried. He did not know what his dominant thoughts really were. But since he was taken hostage, Naruto suddenly became frightened. Through his bond he could feel the feeling of panic and fear felt by Naruto. The young man didn't even respond even though he had called dozens of times.

"S-Sasuke ..." Naruto exhaled a heavy breath which he had been holding since. His body which somehow felt stiff began to tremble. He flinched in surprise when Sasuke suddenly hugged him tightly.

"S-sasu—"

"Naruto, I'm fine." Sasuke whispered to calm him down. He pulled Naruto's hand and put it beside his cheek. "See? I'm fine." He said with a soothing smile. "Because it stopped being stupid and came back here, dobe."

Naruto tightened his touch on the raven's cheek before sighing. "I know. Sorry." He took Sasuke's arms off and took another breath. He held the lover's hand before settling his mind.

"Come on."

They ran after Danzo and the others.

Tracks -! Tracks -! BRUAK!

The chunks were slammed hard by Kurama. The red fox immediately stood up and waved his red feathers from the dust. The explosion was big enough, but not big enough to defeat it.

Kurama snorted smallly at the conditions around him. The palace room which was neatly arranged and luxurious is now falling apart.

"Tch, it's a shame you didn't die." A loud wail could be heard as footsteps from the basement stairs.

The red fox just snorted a little. Glance at Danzo and Zetsu who have chased him with a cynical look.

"Quickly hand over the roll." Said Danzo coldly. The slash wound on his chest seemed to mean nothing, even the wound had begun to close itself. He walked slowly toward the red fox in front of him. But still keeping a sufficient distance with caution. The red fox in front of him looks suspicious. Especially the nine tails he has. The only nine fox demons were the Uzumaki clan, and they were destroyed decades ago. Then who is this fox?

Kurama only snorted. The scroll is still in its bite. His ruby eyes glanced around to see the situation. He could run away like before. But it's too much trouble because they will catch up again. Maybe he'd better destroy the scroll and then kill Danzo?

On the contrary, Danzo was still still watching the red fox in front of him. He did not know what power the fox possessed. What is clear is that it is not something weak if you see that fox's tail has. But, there is something strange ...

"Zetsu." Danzo glanced at the black and white youth behind him. The young man nodded and grinned. Before then he goes into the ground as he usually does.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. Glanced at the standby ground around it. He knew the young man of the land liked to attack from the ground.And as expected, from the rear a white Zetsu appeared from inside the ground which attacked him. But Kurama easily dodged and defeated him with a slash of his tail.

Another Zetsu appeared from the side, which he immediately defeated again. But another Zetsu appeared, and continued to appear without stopping attacking him. Annoyed, Kurama gathered fire chakra on his tail then— WUUSHH! - throwing it around his body until the Zetsu destroyed.

"Hmm, cheap tricks." Kurama snorted through his bite.

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he heard the red fox speaking. Strange. There is something strange about the fox. The red fox's aura and smell that is different from demon. At first he thought, maybe the fox was the fox monster Naruto brought here. But monsters shouldn't be able to talk.

"Who are you? The scroll has nothing to do with you, so hurry up and leave it to me." Danzo said coldly to the red fox.

"It's really very related to me." Inner Kurama who only grinned in response to Danzo's words.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll make you regret blocking my plan!" Danzo snapped angrily. With rapid movements, the old man suddenly attacked. A powerful and large burst of fire was launched from his mouth.

Kurama can dodge easily. From the corner of his eye, he saw Zetsu enter the ground but could not see more clearly because Danzo immediately attacked him again.

He growled loudly, and drew a strong tail on Danzo. Nine tails alternately attack, but Danzo can avoid them one by one.

Jumping backwards, Danzo chanted a few spells quickly, he pulled blood from his thumb and tapped it down. A seal symbol immediately appeared under his palm.

BAM! - steaming smoke erupted under his palm. The puff of smoke grew as something suddenly appeared from there. Slowly the smoke disappeared, and the two large figures that appeared in the smoke began to appear.

The two monsters are in the form of large dogs, but each has two heads and horns. With one command, the two monsters immediately ran to attack Kurama.

"Tch, do you think I'll be afraid of monsters?"

Maybe with his current body size, the two big dogs could immediately defeat his small body. But not for the portion of its strength. The two dogs lunged together from the front. Sharp teeth were ready to tear him apart, but Kurama calmly avoided the attack. The red fox lunged forward, attacking the two dogs until they bounced backwards.

"GRRRRR!" Kurama growled hard. The jaw is tightened and the sharp teeth are displayed frighteningly. Her rubbish eyes sharply blocked the two monsters in front of her.

The two dogs flinched in fear, as if they had just realized who they were facing. Like a dog that is obedient to its master, they whinny in fear and immediately run away to where they came from.

"What-?!" Danzo stared in disbelief. Two monsters that have been tied to a contract with him suddenly run away and even refuse to obey his orders. He also can't call them back.

"What did you just do ?!" Danzo demanded his emotions, not believing what had just happened. The two dogs are supposed to be the strongest and most ferocious monsters! How could they suddenly run scared like cowards ?!

"I only teach them to be careful when choosing opponents." Kurama grinned.

Danzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His face was now calmer as he began to understand the situation he was facing. He realized the red fox before him was not an ordinary fox.

"Who are you really?"

Danzo looked at him intently. His tone is now emotionless. Looks like this old man is starting to be serious.

"I?" Kurama smiled sarcastically. His jaw began to ache constantly biting the magic scroll. Maybe it would be easier if he just changed his body? But his strength will decrease if he changes form. Now he could not use his strength full of his small body.

"Well, I'm just a teacher who is helping his students." Kurama continued lightly.

"Hm. If you don't want to say it honestly. I'll take that answer straight from you." Danzo snorted with disdain, not believing in the fox's words.He then took out two shurikens. Using the wind chakra element, the two shurikens rotate rapidly to form a large wind vortex around the shuriken like a windmill. Without further ado, he lunged forward.

Wush! - one of the wind shurikens was thrown towards the red fox. Then from his hand he took another shuriken and made a third whirlwind.Without waiting for a counterattack from the red fox he throws a second wind shuriken.

Wushhh! - Kurama quickly dodged. He ran to the side, avoiding the first shuriken. Then the tail is moved, a fireball is formed at the end of its tail. Immediately he threw the fireball to hold the second shuriken - BLAARRR! - an explosion occurred due to the impact of the two attacks.Kurama quickly lunged forward. A fireball had been formed at the end of its tail, and - WUSSH - was thrown at Danzo.

Danzo quickly formed a hand seal, breath was drawn strongly and "Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyoku!" - WUSSH! - the whirlpool ball was blown hard from his mouth, forming like a shield holding a fireball that was heading towards him.

BLARR - an explosion occurred due to the collision of fire and wind. Smoke billowed thickly, but did not stop Kurama from lunging forward.He jumped over the billowing smoke in front of him, the tail strongly grabbed onto Danzo. Shaped like a crescent moon made of fire, it attacked Danzo's body.

Danzo gasped, the wind shuriken in his hand immediately swung forward. Fending off strikes of fire strongly, the pounding made him jump backwards several times. Two hands immediately formed another seal. He took a deep breath and— Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush - a sharp burst like a wind bullet is released quickly from his mouth. The wind bullets are very fast and many.

Kurama must move as fast as possible to dodge. He spun around and jumped. Immediately ran to avoid the attack. The ground was suddenly trembled. Several stone pillars shot out from the ground, invading his running body.

Cursing, he immediately turned. Evade swiftly the pillars that sprang up following his movements. From the front, one of the pillars suddenly turned into black Zetsu, then followed by the change of the other pillar. Some Zetsu appeared and immediately attacked him.

"Grrr!" Kurama lunged quickly at the Zetsu collection. Nine of his guerrilla guerrillas, attacked easily a collection of creatures made from the land. His fangs opened to tear one of his enemies' bodies. But because of his focus on the fight, he forgot about the scroll in his mouth. One of Zetsu attacked his mouth. Accidentally, the scroll was released from the bite.

Kurama immediately went berserk. One of his front claws slashed at Zetsu earlier. The black body instantly shattered into the ground. But the scroll had fallen, Zetsu quickly pulled it into the ground.

BAMM! - Kurama slammed his tail on the ground. Make a big hole in the ground. He attacked the land again to look for Zetsu. When he found out the young man had left carrying the scroll. He without thinking, immediately ran towards Danzo. He was about to launch an attack when—

"Oodama Rasengan!"

BAAMMMM! - a large explosion occurred as a result of the attack on the wind element just now. The place where Danzo was before had now formed a large ground hole. But there was no sight of the old demon's body.

Naruto sighed. Know right away that the sudden attack failed on Danzo. He immediately turned his body to look for the whereabouts of his enemy. Kurama who saw him immediately approached him.

"Rolls?" Naruto asked, even though he himself already knew the answer.

"Taken." The red fox shook his head. And sure enough, like hearing his words, from a distance Danzo appeared from inside the ground with Zetsu beside him. The scroll was immediately handed over to Danzo.

The former king of Konoha grinned with satisfaction. Immediately trying to open the magic scroll he had been searching for for years.

Naruto gritted his teeth. His body shot forward to stop him. A rasengan was immediately thrown towards Danzo. But the ground wall immediately appeared to block his attack. BAM! - the wall of the land was immediately destroyed by Rasengan.

Naruto immediately sped after Danzo when he saw him run away. Zetsu's collection immediately appeared to obstruct him. They would attack the blonde with a stride when— BLAARR! - a large electric strike appeared blocking the Zetsu collection. In an instant, they were destroyed by the electric strike.

Sasuke pulled his sword from the waist. Electricity immediately enveloped the iron blade. He nodded smallly at Naruto who was behind him, before racing forward again attacking the black Zetsu-Zetsu which had sprung back from the ground.

Naruto nodded understanding. Without further ado go through their battle. The goal is now to stop Danzo. He can give the rest to Sasuke and the others.

The scroll he held was very old-fashioned. Red with a seal on the outside. Danzo can open the seal easily. His eyes quickly moved to read the contents of the scroll. Inside there are instructions for installing a blood contract before being allowed to see the contents. Without hesitation, Danzo made a wound in his palm and followed the instructions.

Wushh! - the surface of the paper rolls out a glimpse of light. Then word symbols popped up on the paper. But instead of forming neat writing, the word symbols move out of the paper. Creeping like black ink lined up towards Danzo's hands. Then the collection of symbols spread up to the shoulders, neck and head until Danzo's face was filled with writing symbols.

"Th-this ..." Danzo stared in surprise at the paper roll in his hand. Fill his head quickly to receive information from the scroll.

Naruto looked at Danzo anxiously. He was late in stopping the old demon from opening it. Naruto didn't know whether the demon beast's controlling magic really existed or not. So he could not confirm whether the scroll was truly genuine. His father had not had time to explain all the secrets of the kingdom. Just show him some important places he must remember. But one important thing is that he cannot allow Danzo to do more than this.

Clank! - A sword as long as it has a good foot it takes out from the scabbard. Without waiting for Danzo to finish looking at the contents of the scroll. He immediately crashed fast. The sword was released strong. Chakra flames immediately formed to grab his opponent. BLARR - a fire explosion is formed from the tip of the slash.

Danzo, who focused on the scroll, gasped. He tried to dodge, but his movements were slower than usual. Panicking he dodged the attack thinly by jumping to the side. But Naruto wasn't the one who threw away the opportunity, without pausing he attacked again quickly. The sword slashed quickly and many times— Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! - A crescent-shaped fire attacking the successive Danzo.

Danzo runs and jumps as much as possible. Information rolls that are still absorbed by them make the focus separate. His movements become more messy. He who was still having trouble avoiding the blonde's attack didn't see Kurama running towards him. Kurama opened his mouth, gathered chakra there until a hot fireball was formed. The fireball is getting bigger and stronger. And when he was near Danzo, Kurama reluctantly spouted the fireball quickly towards the former king and—

BLAAARR! - a big explosion hit Danzo's body. The palace buildings around them were even more destroyed. The palace wall there collapsed in the attack. Danzo's body was slammed hard to get out of the palace where the forest was located outside the building.

Naruto and Kurama immediately chased out. Hot smoke billowed out of Danzo's clothes and body which was charred by a hot explosion. The old demon lay in the middle of the forest with the trunk of a tree collapsing over it.

With anxiety Naruto walked closer to Danzo's body. The explosion was very strong, he was sure Danzo received a fatal wound. He collected the chakra on his blade. The fire began to appear there, ready to attack as soon as Danzo woke up. With a foot kick, he removed the tree trunk which overtook Danzo's unmoving body. The old demon's body was badly injured, most of the body was melting because of the heat.

'Is dead?' Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He felt there was something strange about the body. With a cold gaze, Naruto swung his sword from top to bottom to destroy Danzo's body when— Shhhhh! - "What?! -"

Naruto gasped. BLARR! - The sword quickly swung at the body. Then he jumped back away quickly. Two blue eyes widened in surprise.Sure enough. The body suddenly vanished without a trace like just an illusion. He immediately turned his body. Look around to find Danzo.Kurama who was not far from him sniffed suspiciously.

"You can't hurt me." A voice suddenly heard over the tree. Naruto quickly turned around, staring in disbelief at Danzo standing there unscathed. But there was one thing Naruto realized was different. The bandage rolls that tied Danzo's right hand were removed. Naruto narrowed his eyes to see the row of eyeballs pasted into his right hand like transplants. The eyeball is red with a familiar shape.

"Sharingan ...?" muttered Naruto, watching the eyeball. How can...? Did Danzo take it during the massacre eleven years ago?

Wait, what happened just now is a genjutsu? Naruto thought quickly. He glanced at Kurama then turned to Danzo again. He quickly closed his eyes, concentrated on checking genjutsu, and tried to get out if he was caught in an illusion.

Not. Not the Sharingan genjutsu. Then what's the power just now?

A line of black symbols from the scroll that filled Danzo's face finally stopped moving. "Ukh—" Danzo held his head in pain. The information he got from the scroll was too fast and much made his head almost overload because he was unable to accept everything. One eye that wasn't covered in bandages opened wide. The black iris gradually turned to gold with the white eyeball turned black. "Khukuku ... I understand ..." he muttered suddenly. "I understand now ..."

Danzo looked up. The golden black eyes immediately appeared. The eyeball rotates to see. "This ..." Danzo gasped at the sight he saw with those eyes. He turned to Naruto. Through that eye he can see an energy emanating from the blonde's body. Chakra. It was the blonde's red elemental chakra. He can also see the wind chakra seen in his own body. Glancing inside the palace, he also saw some chakra energy coming out from the demons' bodies there. The chakra is centered on the heart, then spreads throughout the body.

But when he turned his gaze towards the nine red fox, his eyes widened in confusion. There is something strange about the fox chakra.Different. The red fox is different. He does not have the center of the chakra in the heart like the others. Compared to the ordinary demon chakra that spreads out, the red fox actually draws chakra from the surrounding environment.

Monster? Is the red fox a monster?

Not. Information from the forbidden scroll immediately gave him an answer. Monsters still have a center of chakra. The red fox does not have a center of chakra — no — perhaps more precisely the whole body is the center of the chakra.

Danzo stared in disbelief. Impossible. The forbidden scroll immediately gave him an answer as soon as he reached the conclusion of what he saw. There was no way the red fox in front of him was—

What kind of coincidence is this? No, maybe this is his luck. Right, this must be karma. Danzo laughed with satisfaction.

His eyes immediately narrowed sharply staring at the red fox. Greedy and cruel emotions immediately visible there.

Demon beast.

The red fox is a demon beast.

Danzo grinned happily. The information from the forbidden scroll immediately told him how to use the magic power stored there.

Both hands moved quickly, a kunai was stuck in his left hand, then made the hem there until there was a lot of blood coming out. He also immediately made a lot of hand seals and sayings of spells that fit the instructions of the scroll. A black ink-like symbol appeared in his left hand, then mixed with blood until it dripped down to the ground.

The blood mixed with black then moved and formed a long chain of straps that moved rapidly towards Kurama's body.

"Ku—" Naruto gasped in surprise at the Danzo movement.

TRANG! —Naruto parried the chain with his sword.

But a number of chains appeared again and quickly shot towards Kurama. The red fox dodges quickly. Kurama felt the bad firasar from the chain. He felt he had to avoid it as much as possible.

" Damn it! Me—!" Naruto swore. His sword swung quickly to ward off the chains. Sounds of loud ringing were heard from their impact.

What is that? What chain is that? Naruto thought frantically. He immediately felt a bad feeling when he saw Danzo activate something after absorbing the forbidden scroll. Naruto cut the chains as much as possible. But the chain still escapes its defense. They seemed to not care about the one who stood in the way, just darting after the kyuubi behind Naruto.

Kurama tried to parry the chain with his tail. But once the chain touches its tail, black stains like ink directly stick to its fur. Kurama wagged his tail in surprise. But the stain still does not want to disappear. Other chains began to approach it.

Kurama tried to dodge. But the chain is faster. One of the chains circled on his leg, then followed by another chain that immediately shot at his body. Kurama growled angrily. BLARR - fire exploded from his entire body to burn the chains. "GRRR!" He growled louder when the chain wasn't broken at all.

Black stains began to stick more and more on the fur. The chains wrapped around his body, then suddenly melted into black ink-like liquid and seeped into the red fox's body. The red stain spread throughout Kurama's body until all of his fur turned black.

Kurama roared in pain. Something like he was possessing his body. There are strange powers that try to influence his mind. Try to control his body. He tried to fight but the strength was stronger. Black stains began to enter his eyes. The white color on the eyeball becomes black, while the red iris starts to become gold. Then on his forehead, just between his eyebrows, formed like a black crystal attached to it. The crystal emits suspicious energy just like the energy of power that controls the Kyuubi's mind.

"GROAAAR!" The now black furry fox growled loudly.

Naruto gasped at the change to his teacher. "Kurama ?!" he called frantically. His two blue eyes widened in shock when— WUSSHH! -Kurama swung his tail at the blonde's body. The young man was surprised not to have time to dodge. His body slammed into a tree and fell.BAM!

"Cough—!" Naruto coughed a little. He immediately stood up in pain. Regeneration of his body immediately moved to heal the wound on his chest. "Kurama ?!" He called the kyuubi in surprise.

The kyuubi looked at him with a savage gaze. He seemed to not recognize who the blond youth was in front of him. Its nine tails collect fire chakra to form a strong black fireball. Then it lunged at Naruto and pictured the fireball.

The blonde young man looked at him in shock. He quickly jumped away. "Kurama! What are you doing ?!" he shouted in confusion and panic. He glanced at Danzo when he heard him laugh.

The old demon grinned with satisfaction. His black eyes were obstructing. He felt like he was in the highest position because he managed to control the red fox. He coldly ruled the fox. "Kill him!"

Naruto stared in disbelief at Danzo and Kurama. Impossible. It was impossible for Danzo to succeed in controlling the Kyuubi. The scroll — is the demon beast's control magic really authentic ?! But— "Damn!" Naruto swore when he saw the black fox attack again. Immediately he tried to dodge. The sword was swung forward to fend off the attack from the Kyuubi.

"My!" he called in panic when the Kyuubi still didn't show a response. The black fox really doesn't seem to recognize it. Continue to attack the streak like a doll being controlled. "Kurama! Stop it!"

"Kurama! Damn it! -" Naruto cursed loudly. Angry, Naruto dashed towards Danzo. He knew the old demon was the one who caused Kurama to behave strangely. He slashed the sword quickly. A crescent-shaped fire shot towards Danzo. But the black fox suddenly appeared to fend off his attack.

Naruto cursed loudly. He was forced to raise his sword to fend off the attack from the Kyuubi. BLARR - a fire explosion was formed due to the impact of their attack. His body was slammed a few meters back.

The blonde youth immediately jumped and rebalanced his body. His head then looked up to show two cold blue eyes. Steady in his heart, he immediately shot again to attack the Kyuubi.

BLAARRR!

A large burst of fire burned all of the black Zetsu's body that was blocking him. Itachi rubbed his mouth. Look around to check on the whereabouts of the enemy. After being sure there were no more enemies hiding. Itachi immediately ran towards the stairs to get out of the secret basement.

"Itachi!"

The young raven glanced back. Only then did he remember that Tsunade was also still underground. "Tsunade-san. Are you hurt?" he asked in a formal tone. Because this was the first time he spoke directly with one of the three Konoha sannins. The three Sannins used to be called the three powerful demons who became the king's candidates before Minato appeared and took that position.

Tsunade looked at the raven youth beside him with a look still full of expression of disbelief. He really did not expect the first heir to the Uchiha clan to be alive. Tsunade shook her head quickly and said again. "Itachi, what really happened? How are you still alive ?!"

"The story is quite long. What is clear is that Danzo caught me eleven years ago." Itachi smiled flatly. He sighed with relief when he finally came out of the underground. His two eyes immediately saw the situation there. The room that had been neat had now fallen apart. From a distance he saw Sasuke fighting black and white Zetsu simultaneously.

"Tsunade-san. I will go help Sasuke. Outside the palace, Kakashi and the others are still trying to release the kekkai who is confining the people. You should help them. We will be fine here." His advice to the royal knight leader beside him.

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke's fight then turned to the scenery outside the palace. "You're right. We must immediately free the population from the hands of Danzo." The nod agrees. The blonde woman immediately ran out of the palace.

The raven young man wasted no time. Quickly darted towards Sasuke's location. He pulled the sword he was carrying on his waist. Chakra fire immediately gathered there. He quickly slashed his sword on Zetsu-zetsu which surrounded Sasuke.

BLAARR! - fire blast destroyed several Zetsu clones. A burning fire burned clones around the explosion.

"Niisan!" Sasuke happily calls his brother. He was already exhausted because the cloned body was endless. He felt there was something strange about the enemy he was fighting against. Where did the enemy get a lot of chakra to make cloning endlessly? There's no way he doesn't run out of chakra. But until now the zetsu-zetsu has continued to appear without stopping. Instead, he felt that his chakra was diminishing. If it wasn't for getting additional chakra from Naruto maybe he would have run out of chakra.

Sasuke raises his sword again and joins his brother to defeat the white and black zetsu. SLASH! - The sword slashed rapidly to split the body of the white zetsu that was about to attack him. Chidori he took out on the sword blade before— BLARR! - a strong electric strike attacked the black zetsu group that tried to attack him with the element of the ground.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who also launched an attack on two white zetsu. The two clones split and were destroyed by fire. His two sharingan eyes narrowed when he saw something strange. Something as white and small as a cotton ball flew from the white zetsu cloned body and stuck to Itachi's hand.

What is that? Sasuke thought suspiciously. He glanced at his own body. Only then did he realize that his body was also filled with something white. The shape is very small, almost invisible. If you don't pay attention, maybe he won't realize it.

With suspicion, he immediately cast aside the white grains. Feeling panic when it turns out the numbers are very large. As if he knew the raven had realized their existence, the grains suddenly moved and enlarged like the flesh of the white parasite clinging to his body. "W-what ?!" Sasuke widened in surprise and panicked to see that the meat of the parasite was growing bigger until it covered his entire body. A headache suddenly stung his head. His body immediately became weak as if all his energy had been absorbed. Chakranya ... His chakra has been absorbed by the flesh of the parasite!

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran towards him anxiously. He reached out to help get rid of the parasitic flesh that enveloped Sasuke's body.

"No, Niisan!" Sasuke quickly stopped. "Don't touch it. This thing absorbs chakra! Zetsu must have done it. These clones don't seem to draw chakra from my body. The real Zetsu is definitely doing it!"

Immediately understanding the words of his sister, Itachi immediately sought the existence of the original Zetsu with his sharingan. If it is true that the original zetsu is absorbing chakra he should be able to feel the strong flow of his chakra.

Sasuke draws a little chakra from Naruto, then focuses it on removing electricity. Without giving time to the parasitic body in his body to get away, Sasuke exerted all the remaining chakra to draw chidori from his entire body— BZZZZTTTT!

The white parasitic object melted down. Sasuke easily removed him from the body immediately. His knees were immediately weak and fell to the ground because they ran out of chakra. The dominant chakra immediately filled his body, helping him recover. Breathlessly, Sasuke tried to stand up again. Right when he heard the words from his brother. "Found it."

The eldest Uchiha suddenly shot fast. The sword was swung strongly to slash one of the white Zetsu that stood at the back. CLANG! - a wooden pillar appeared to ward off the slash of his sword. The white Zetsu immediately jumped away and entered the ground.

"Tsk!" Itachi clicked irritably. Quickly spin to look for the existence of the original white zetsu. Several clones around him immediately attacked him. The Eldest Uchiha swore and immediately swung his sword to attack.

After feeling a little more recovered, Sasuke pulled his sword again. He immediately circulated his gaze on the row of black zetsu that began to surround him again. After knowing the difference, he could see the difference between the original and the clone with the sharingan. In order to save chakra he began to attack the row of zetsu with his sword.

BAM! - Sasuke slammed Zetsu's body cloned with a hard kick. He slashed his sword firmly on the zetsu that attacked him from the side.Sharingan spins hard trying to find the original black zetsu. He felt a strong chakra from a distance. Sasuke immediately shot there. "There!"

The black Zetsu he was looking for was a few meters away. As you know it's being targeted. He entered hiding into the ground. "Damn!"Sasuke swore. The view immediately circulated around.

WUSSHH - a group of black crows suddenly appear and attack Zetsu's body. Sasuke turned to see that the crow came from his brother.

From a distance the crows were seen fiercely attacking. From there appears a black and white zetsu that has now become one again. A strong log suddenly appeared from the ground and attacked the crows to get away.

Itachi suddenly appeared behind him with a fiery sword raised up. Zetsu flinched, immediately turned his body to get away. But the sword was faster - BLAR! - a fire blast ensued. The land there was destroyed to be like a small crater hole.

"Tsk!" Itachi clicked when he did not see the body of the zetsu after the smoke of the explosion disappeared. The enemy must have reentered the ground. Sure enough, from behind him appeared stone pillars from the ground which suddenly attacked him. Itachi gasped, immediately retreated and jumped away.

The stone pillar continued to appear after him. Itachi parried his pill attacking him from the front and side with his sword. From the front, Zetsu suddenly came out of the ground and attacked him. Itachi immediately hit it with a flash of fire - BAM! - their attack collided. Zetsu quickly hid again into the ground.

Itachi twisted his body when he felt it appear from behind him. The sword immediately slashed at the enemy— SLASH! - His sword slash managed to hit Zetsu's body. But his sense of victory did not appear when the body he slashed suddenly melted into the ground. He immediately turned right when Zetsu who turned out to have appeared behind him attacked with a pointed wooden pillar. JLEB! - "Cough—!"Itachi coughed out blood as the attack pierced his chest to penetrate backwards.

Zetsu smirked when he managed to win. He was about to launch the final attack when suddenly a thin grin was painted on Itachi's lips and— PRANG! - Itachi's body which he had stabbed broke into dozens of black crows. The scene broke from his vision before— JLEB! - a long sword pierced his chest from behind.

"Cough—!" Blood came out of his mouth as soon as he coughed. Zetsu glanced back. Seeing Sasuke standing behind him with a sword piercing his body. "G-genjutsu ...?"

"Hn." Electricity splattered from the iron blade of his sword and— BZZZTTTT! - grabbed so strongly that Zetsu's body burned.

Sasuke was breathing hard. All of his chakra has been exhausted to launch an attack just now. He shifted his sword, then— SLASH! - cut Zetsu's body apart. Ensuring that the enemy is truly dead.

He looked up to look at Itachi who stood not far from him. A satisfied smirk can be seen on each other's lips.

BAAAMM!

A loud explosion occurred due to a collision attack. Naruto slashed his sword firmly to ward off the attack from the black Kyuubi. Two of his sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw the Kyuubi's chakra getting more and more strange and horrible. The flame chakra has even turned black. He glanced at the black crystal attached to the fox's forehead. From there he could feel the strangest energy that made the Kyuubi's chakra change.

Naruto lunged forward again. The sword swung at the crystal strongly— BLAR! - black energy appeared from there firmly holding his sword so it didn't touch the crystal. Naruto shouted loudly. Try your best to destroy the crystal.

The Kyuubi's tail grabbed him again from the side. The black flames attacked him quickly. Forcibly, the blond youth jumped backwards. "My!"Naruto calls the fox for a few times. Hoping that his voice can awaken his teacher.

Danzo clicked when he saw the blond young man not dead either. He mobilized all of his chakra to control the fox so that his movements were faster to kill the blonde. The black Kyuubi lunged quickly to obey his will. Black flames gathered at the end of his tail to form a fireball which was then thrown towards the blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He ran away as best he could. As soon as the attack stopped, he immediately struck the Kyuubi. The sword slashed into the black crystal. "Kurama!" he called hard trying to wake his teacher out of control.

BZZTT! - A splash of electricity came out from the impact of the sword and black energy protecting the crystal. "My!" he called almost desperately.

Naruto mustered all his chakra to destroy the crystal. BLARR! - Black fire came out from the fox's body and attacked his body. The fire is hotter than the usual fire. The body and clothes of the blonde began to burn because of the flash of fire. But the blonde youth still insisted on maintaining his position. All of his chakra centered on his sword to destroy the crystal.

Krak! - small cracks began to appear on the surface of the black crystal. Naruto's sapphire eyes sparkled. He was more enthusiastic about mobilizing all his strength. Electric sparks and black flames are increasingly trying to fight it. The strong energy grabbed everywhere until it damaged their surroundings. Wounds began to appear on his body due to the energy strike. But Naruto didn't care. He only focuses on returning his teacher. "Kurama!"

Krak! Cracks - other cracks begin to appear in the crystals. The red chakra gradually appears from within the crystal. "Kuu!" Naruto shouted louder. The chakra is more powerful. His sword is now enveloped in many fire chakras against the full power of the black energy. Krak! Krak! - the cracks were even more numerous before— KRAKK! - the crystal was smashed to pieces and— BLAARRR! -

A big energy explosion slammed Naruto's body a few meters back until it hit the tree trunk. BAM!

"GROAARR!" The Kyuubi's loud growls were like tantrums. The red chakra came out from his body and overpowered the black energy that was still attached to his body. The black fur immediately returned to red again. His two black eyes vanished, replaced by sharp red eyes.

"N-no! N-no way — Arrgghhhh—!" Danzo shouted in pain as the black energy now turned to attack him because he failed to control it. His golden black eyes were bleeding. He gripped it with pain. Black energy was like burning his body from the inside. His left hand which has ink symbols began to collapse like becoming sand and falling. But when his body collapsed to the ground, like an illusion Danzo vanished from there.

"He's gone ?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That happened again. This must be one of the sharingan moves he didn't know. Once injured fatally, Danzo's body immediately vanished like an illusion.

With difficulty, the blond young man could finally stand up again. The wounds from fighting the energy that controls the kyuubi have started to regenerate. He turned to the fox who was now red again. "My!" He ran towards the fox. Want to make sure that Kurama really has returned."Me, are you okay ?!"

Kurama shook his entire body to get rid of the remnants of black energy that controlled it. "Naruto." he replied in a growling voice. He was just like being awakened from a nightmare. His body shuddered. The power of the controlling magic is really strong. But fortunately, Naruto managed to wake him from control.

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief seeing him again. He immediately circulated his views to look for Danzo. Sure enough, the old demon appeared on a tree several tens of meters away. The wound he had gotten before was also gone. Unlike the previous one, the scroll symbols had disappeared from his body.

Danzo glanced at the row of sharingan eyes in his right hand. Using control magic drains most of the chakra. His ability to use izanagi also decreased dramatically. More than half of the eyes are closed. The failure of control magic still makes it shock. He still doesn't understand where the mistake is why he can fail.

"Danzo ..." Naruto gritted his teeth angrily. He pulled his sword again in his hand. His Chakra had reduced quite a lot to return Kurama, he knew he could no longer fight.

"Boy." Kurama suddenly called from the side. Two rubies sharply blocked Danzo. "Leave this part to me. I want to reply to those who have dared to use that magic on me." his anger was full of anger. Before a second later his figure disappeared quickly from view.

Danzo gasped when he saw the fox disappear. He circulated his eyes to look for the fox figure. But the response speed is slower. The kyuubi had appeared behind him and slashed his claws firmly. BAMM! - Danzo's body slammed hard to the ground.

Not giving a chance, Kurama had made a fireball and threw it at Danzo who was lying on the ground. BAAAMM!

As soon as the blast smoke subsided, they immediately checked the location of Danzo. As before, Danzo again vanished as soon as he was injured. Kurama immediately circulated his gaze. As he expected, Danzo appeared again not far from their location. The red fox immediately lunged again with its claws.

Danzo immediately formed a two-handed seal, preparing to carry out an attack. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha!" - Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! - a blast of streaks of wind floated fast and strong towards the Kyuubi.

Kurama was forced to resist his attack and wagged his tail to measure parrying. At that moment, Naruto had moved closer. A whip he struck on Danzo's body from behind— BAAMM! - the old demon's body slammed forward quickly. His body was twisted in the middle of the air with a rasengan vortex. But before he landed on the ground, his body had vanished.

'Again?' Naruto turned towards Danzo as soon as he appeared again in the distance. His two sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously at the row of sharingan eyeballs in the old man's right hand. He knew clearly, Danzo was not from the Uchiha clan. So this strange power must have come from the sharingan in his hand. 'The number of open eyes decreases'

Sure enough, compared to the beginning of the fight, now only one Sharingan eyeball is open. There must be a limit to that power. 'Hmmm, we see who can last longer.' Naruto covers the blade with the fire chakra. Then sped quickly towards Danzo.

Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! -

A wind bullet attack was hurried by Danzo from his mouth. The blonde young man ran fast to dodge. The land and trees were destroyed by an attack of wind bullets that chased the figure of the blonde.

Kurama shot quickly from the side. He jumped towards Danzo with one claw ready to pounce— Krassh! - Danzo didn't have time to dodge.His body slammed back a few meters in the air. He turned around to land, but Naruto had already prepared under and slashed his sword— Slash! - The demon's body was also burning with fire before then vanished.

Naruto wasted no time, he immediately turned to the direction where Danzo appeared this time. His body immediately ran. The sword was swung back to attack. His blue eyes automatically glanced at Danzo's right hand. The only sharingan eyeball there began to close. Soon!

Danzo pulls a kunai, blowing wind-chained elements from his mouth on the kunai until a short sword is formed. TRAANNG! - Their swords collided. Naruto pressed the force on his sword until Danzo was pushed one step. The fire chakra explodes at the edge of the sword until they are struck by an explosion with Danzo pushed a few steps. The blonde youth immediately lunged again. The sword was released strong— TRANG ! TRANG! - Their swords collided with each other. Naruto twisted his body fast, his legs swung and— BUAGH! - he kicked hard at the old demon's body until it slammed away.

The sapphire eye glanced at Danzo's right hand to see the condition of the sharingan eye. Closed!

"Kurama!" call quickly to the teacher.

"Huh." The kyuubi had run first before Naruto called out. One of his tails moved quickly to throw a crescent-shaped flame on Danzo's body that was about to fall on the ground.

BLARRRR! - a blast of hard fire was caused by the attack. The demon's body slammed into a tree.

"Cough—!" Danzo coughed out blood. His clothes had also been crushed by the attack just now. This time his body really felt a wound. It can't disappear like an illusion like he did before. His ability to use izanagi has reached the limit.

"Huh, now you can't use that strange power anymore." Naruto's comments saw him not disappear as before.

Danzo rubbed the blood in his mouth. He then stood up, getting rid of the torn robe he was wearing. Then remove the bandage that covers his right eye. Sharingan eyes appear on the right eye.

Naruto immediately squinted suspiciously at the eyes. Don't say he will use the same trick again ?!

Danzo chuckled. "Do you think just like this can defeat me?" he said with a grin. "Me, who has planned this for years ?!" he asked scornfully."You're just like Minato. Very cowardly and weak!" he taunted.

"Don't dare to say my father's name, jerk!" Naruto growled with eyes crossing. The sword has been raised in front with a burst of forgetful flame chakra.

"Hah! That cowardly demon is completely useless!" Danzo scoffs. "He should have followed my plan! If we manage to control all the demon beasts that exist in this world, Konoha will become the most powerful kingdom in the world!"

"Noisy! Don't dream! That magic doesn't even manage to control the Kyuubi, you think you can control all the demon beasts ?! You better just die, you jerk!" Naruto growled angrily. Even two eyes glowed in red. He gathered his chakra on the sword, preparing to attack as Danzo began to move.

Danzo's eyes narrowed grimly when he heard about the magic that failed. No, he just needs to learn it again to master the magic. He knew his failure because he did not understand the information about the forbidden magic. As long as he has the scroll, he will be able to continue the plan later. Do not want to go wide. He decided to immediately finish off the two annoying demons in front of him.

Wuusshh ...

"Huh ?!" Naruto immediately jumped back when he felt something strange.

Chakra gathered quickly in Danzo's body. The old demon's body suddenly grew and changed. The hands and feet turn into four muscular legs. His body bent, his spine widened. The skin changes brown fur. The head turns into the head of the tapir. The old demon transformed his form into a large, muscular tapir. If the demon is normal, the changes will only arrive there. But a sharp horn suddenly appeared above the tapir's head. Thick black scales began to appear on several parts of the demon's body. The large scaly wings then grew on Demon's back abnormally. Sharp claws extended at four feet. While the fangs in his mouth are elongated with a pointed tip. The demon's body grew by almost twice the size of an ordinary demon. Behind him were five sharp-pointed guerrillas.

"What is that?!" Naruto stared in disbelief at the demon in front of him. This was the first time seeing a demon form that was very abnormal.Obviously there are more than one type of demon in Danzo's change. He knew the old man was only a demon tapir. But now ... Danzo must have done something in his form. Experiment?! Naruto held his breath not to vomit. The chakra and aura that Danzo issued is very strange and disgusting.

"I'll show you how the demonic power should be!" The winged Demon Tapir issued a strong wind snort. The wings are then pressed strong.The demon's body began to float in the air before crashing quickly towards Naruto and the Kyuubi.

The two big wings flapped quickly and threw a wind attack like a successive knife— Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush - Naruto ran as fast as possible to dodge. He then ran vertically up the bohon stem. With a powerful pounding he jumped, the body twisted in mid-air, the sword quickly slashed on the tapir demon's body that was still floating in the air— BLAARRR! - a powerful impact of energy exploded. The wing waved the wind shield so that the slash of the sword did not penetrate. Naruto was struck down to the ground.

Kurama had already run jumping several trees. As soon as he saw the tapir demon focusing on Naruto, he immediately lunged. A fireball had been formed at the tip of his tail before— BLARR! - was thrown strongly against the demon until it slammed to the ground.

Naruto had already run to attack again as the demon tapir fell to the ground. The sword is ready to be swung, but the demon tapir is already awake. His fanged mouth opened and— WUUSSHHH! - powerful and large bursts of wind were blown from the demon's mouth. The attack was like a wind storm blown quickly.

The blonde was slammed flying by the attack. He twisted his body in the middle of the air, then held on to one of the tree branches he passed. He swiftly twisted his body, climbed the tree and hid behind the big trunk to avoid the strong bursts of wind.

As soon as the blast stopped, Kurama had attacked again. He butted fast. The fangs grip the demon tapir's neck. They rolled over several times on the ground. Strongly, Kurama tore the neck as hard as he could until it bled. Grumbling in pain, the demon tapir applied its sharp claws to the fox's stomach.

The Kyuubi was forced to retreat to avoid. But Naruto did not waste the chance, his sword hit had been knocked down firmly - SLASH! - the sharp fire strike managed to hit the tapir's wings, but could only make a burn and a small wound on the thick scales that protected the wings.

"Tch." Naruto chuckled in annoyance. Immediately he jumped back to avoid the demon tapir's attack. There must be weaknesses that he can attack. He just had to find it on the demon tapir's body. Kurama used the opportunity to attack again. As long as the demon still doesn't fly.They will be able to attack easily.

BAAMM! - their attacks collided hard. The forest around them had also been destroyed by their battle. Kurama wagged his nine tails firmly.Danzo's body slammed hard into the ground.

Naruto had already run there. He jumped quickly over the demon tapir's body, the sword punctured the lower back between the tapir's wings.As expected, the part is not protected by thick scales. He quickly applied his fire chakra to the tip of the sword and made an explosion— BLAARR!

"GROAAAR!" The Demon Tapir groaned in pain. The wings in strong arms tried to get rid of the blond youth on his back. His body began to float in the air with distress. Danzo tried to shake his body so hard that the blonde fell off the footing on his back. "Fuck, get out of my body!"growled angrily, the body flew in chaos.

Naruto held onto his sword which was still stuck on Danzo's back. With all his might he exerted his chakra to carry out another explosive attack. He grabbed the big wing on the back, and balanced himself. With one breath, he pulled the full sword of chakra fire from his puncture, then slashed it quickly on Danzo's back— SLASSHHH! - the demon tapir's body shook down from the middle of the air. Naruto took off the handle on the wing, then swung his foot kick firmly on the demon's body and— BAMM! - Danzo's body shot down towards the ground.

"Kurama!"

Kurama was waiting below. The mouth is wide open, chakra is gathered there to form a very powerful black-colored fireball. As soon as he saw Danzo's body shot down where his position was. He fired the fireball quickly and strongly— Wushh—

BLAAARRR!

Even a large and powerful explosion of fire on the winged tapir demon in the air. His body was slammed hard tens of meters back.

Naruto got up to stand up from the fall position on the ground. Pull the sword back and trudge towards Danzo's location. The attack just now drained the entire Chakra. He stopped in front of Danzo's body. The old demon was seriously injured, his body had returned to its original state. Half of his body is burning. But his two eyes were still open indicating he was still conscious. Even though he was unable to move.

Naruto looked at him coldly. This old demon killed his family and the Sasuke family. He has no intention of giving forgiveness. For now he has been training hard for eleven years. With a hateful look, he mustered the remaining strength on his sword. The fire chakra covered the sword before— SLASH! - a strong slash hit Danzo's neck. Blood immediately came out at the intersection of the neck and head. The fire immediately ignited and burned Danzo's body until it ran out.

Naruto looked at the body of his enemy feeling empty. His breath was panting. He walked backwards and then crashed to the ground.Brugh!

His body fell flat on the ground. His sword also fell along with his body. Two sapphire eyes looked straight up at the sky. Feeling tired and tired filled her body. All his strength immediately drained as soon as he knew his enemy was dead. Somehow his chest felt something empty.

Finish ...

Already completed...

He took a long breath and then exhaled slowly. "How come ..." a sob rang out from his throat. He closed his eyes with his arms. Already completed. It's finished ...

Tousan ... I've defeated him ...

After eleven years ... After eleven years he desperately trained alone. He finally managed to defeat him. He finally got rid of Danzo from the Konoha kingdom.

With this ... I have fulfilled my promise, right, tousan, kaasan ...?

Naruto took a breath. Rub both of the sapphire eyes slowly. He looked back at the sky above him. There he could imagine his parents who were smiling at him. A gentle smile unconsciously painted on his lips to reply to the shadow.

At that moment, a shadow of someone came to cover his vision. Someone was very familiar, raven-haired and oniks. He stood looking at him from above. A small smile on the blonde's lips widened warmly.

"Dobe?"

The kekkai wall that locked the residents finally got rid of it. It seems like the last center of Kekkai is at Danzo. As soon as the old demon dies, that kekkai can be easily removed.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief. He quickly mobilized all medical experts there to examine the condition of the wounded villagers and knights.Other knights who were still able to move were immediately mobilized to check the destroyed buildings. See if there are still people who are injured or crushed due to the destruction of the building. Danzo's attack was very sudden, so there were many servants and guards hanging around the palace at that time.

"Tsunade-sama, are you hurt?" Yamato asked after everything was calm. He also approached the leader of the Knights Division of the Konoha Kingdom. His eyes circulated to all locations to see if there was anything suspicious.

"I am fine." Tsunade sighed. He glanced into the ruined palace where the last location he saw was Sasuke and the others were fighting.

"They ... will be fine right?" Yamato muttered, who also looked inside the palace.

Tsunade looked there for a moment. He felt the overflow of chakra from there had stopped when his kekkai was destroyed. Honey brown eyes narrowed a little, before sparkling happily wide. A grin of satisfaction and relief was seen on his lips. "Of course, stupid." Reply lightly.

From within the destroyed palace building, four figures appeared walking towards their location. A young raven-haired young man, a nine-tailed red fox began to appear. They walked with weary faces but expressionless. Behind him were two other young men, blond and ravenous.

Naruto looked at the scene in front of him with a relieved expression. Even though his body was tired and powerless, he still walked forward to the podium in the front palace. Sasuke and the others followed him behind. They stood beside Tsunade, staring at the view of the palace and the capital seen from there.

Under the podium, the people were resting and examined by medical experts. Naruto stared at the scene with an expression that could not be described. Feeling relieved, happy, sad, and also nostalgia filled his chest. Moreover, he feels free.

"Seeing you guys here, that means you managed to stop it right?" Tsunade asked the four people. Even though he knew the answer in his heart.

Naruto glanced at the blonde woman for a moment. Then switch to Sasuke who is standing next to him. A satisfied smile adorned her lips.He grabbed the raven's hand, then linked their fingers.

With pride, he said.

"Yes, it's over."

The end. .

Signed pffttt xD is still there, just calm down #digaplok

let's gassss ~! #brrmmmm

A month later.

"Mmnnn ~!"

The sound of moans sounded very erotic from inside a large and luxurious room. There is a large and soft bed with maroon red linen. At each end of the bed was a tall pole where a golden tilapia curtain was hung with half covering the bed. From behind the curtain two body figures were seen overlapping on the bed. One is a blond young man who is at the top, while the bottom is a raven-haired young man.

"Ahh!" The voice was heard again sighing with a squeal. The sigh was very erotic, but stopped being silenced when a smooth white hand was lifted to cover the sighing mouth. The owner of the hand writhed could not stand. The body wants to twist, but the body of the blonde who overlaps it above does not give him much room to move.

"Mmmphh—!" The raven young man squealed from behind his hand. His chest swelled upwards. Make the blonde who is cool to 'enjoy' the chest even more hot guerrilla. His tongue moves from the bottom up, soaking his smooth chest with saliva. Before stopping at one of the pale pink 'buttons' on the chest of the raven. The pink 'button' was licked softly. Then rubbed with teeth like teasing. He licked it again and again until it was completely wet before— Suck! - he sucked it hard.

"Ahhmmphh—!" The raven groaned loudly. Feeling a pleasant sting spreads from his nipples. The chest swells up and down due to heavy breathing. He groaned harder when the nipples were roughly pinched. His hand can not even cover the sound of his moans.

The blonde youth raised his face. Kissing the raven's chin, then kissed the surface of the hand that covered the raven's lips. He pulled his hand and whispered right in front of his lover's red lips. "Don't get covered ..."

His two sapphire eyes stared at the two oniks which were glazed with lust. His lips also show a small grin. He kissed the raven's nose with a fierce look. Then move to the very erotic red lips and smell them hot. Their tongue soon met. They wrestle and twist each other. Sweet and warm taste immediately overflowed in his mouth. The blonde sucked the raven's tongue stronger. Pull it into his own mouth so they dance there.

The two white hands of the raven immediately embraced his neck. The fingers grabbed strong blonde hair so that their lips drew closer as if their distance was still lacking. The tongue licks at each other and sucks, the lips bind each other hot, until finally the need for oxygen makes the hot kiss must be stopped. The blonde took off their tongue gently, then licked the swollen red lips as if feeling lacking. He crushed the chewy lips once before finally really releasing their kisses. A clear line of saliva is formed between two lips. Heavy breathing also appeared out of each other's lips.

The blonde youth moved to kiss the raven's ears, before whispering there "Sasuke sigh ... I want to hear it ..." he whispered in a teasing voice. Sasuke involuntarily shuddered. The ears immediately blushed red.

Naruto chuckled. He crushed the ear lobe with exasperation. It sucked so hard that a small sigh came from the mouth of the mate. He then moved down, licking the neck of the raven until it stopped at the mating mark on the white neck. He licked it a little, before sucking it strong until it was bruised red. "Ahhhn!" A loud sigh was immediately released from Sasuke's mouth. The view of the raven turned white for a moment. Signs of mating there are indeed very sensitive. His body shuddered to feel a pleasant sting from the suction.

Naruto then licked the sign softly as if he was lightening his sensitivity. Before he moved again down. Gently kissing the chest, then the mate's stomach which has now begun to slightly bulge. He stopped at the tense stem that had stood up from earlier. The precum liquid has come out from there.

Like tasting, he licked the precum liquid, then licked the entire tense stick down to touch the two testicular balls there. Naruto licked the testicular ball and then sucked it strong. He moved again to lick the rod of virility the raven who had twitched to get out.

Without warning, he inserted the shaft of his penis into his mouth and sucked it strong.

"Ahhhhhkkk—!" Sasuke gasped. A loud groan broke his lips involuntarily. The waist rises to the top as if to poke his virility deeper. But he also trembled like he wanted to remove the skin from his virility because he couldn't stand it. But have not had time to enjoy, kuluman has been released. "No — Naru— ?!" the whine did not receive right out of his mouth.

Naruto just chuckled. He held the Raven's waist with both hands so they wouldn't move. Before sucking the upright object again in his mouth.He mercilessly sucked the precum from the tip of virility firmly.

"Ahhhhh ~!" Sasuke sighed again loudly. The head snapped on the pillow behind him. One of his hands quickly grabbed the blonde's head.Either to push it to make it suck deeper or even to pull it so that the pleasant sting subsides. Sasuke could only grab the blonde hair tightly.

Naruto advances his head to the tense stem which is in his dikulum. He stretched his throat a little so the stem went deeper. The teeth were rubbed against the stem as he climbed upwards, then licked it slowly as he went down again. His movements are changing. Slightly moving very slowly, then changing rapidly and sucking the precum from the shaft of the penis firmly. Making the raven sigh could not stand because of being mocked.

The blond young man removed one of his grips from the raven's waist, then crawled his hands on his thighs. Continue to move down the raven's bottom. He squeezed the chewy chunks before moving to touch the small hole below the two halves of the buttocks.

With teasing, he swiped the sensitive circle with his index finger. The circle immediately opens, still feels very soft and slightly wet due to their activity last night. Two fingers easily entered the sensitive hole. He moves it deeper, looking where he remembers the prostate point of his mate. He pressed hard.

"AHH!" Sasuke flinched in surprise. Screeching moans escaped from his mouth. Electric shock like just attacking the point of pleasure. His eyes rolled back. He groaned harder when his virility was sucked strongly along with his hard pressed prostate. A feeling of pleasure and tension in the trunk of his penis was swollen. Cum liquid immediately came out as soon as he reached the climax.

Naruto sucked all the cum fluid out. The raven's waist rose to the top as her orgasm was sucked strongly by the blonde. Sasuke's eyes turned white. Mouth was bruised with a silent sigh.

As soon as the shaft of the penis becomes weak in its kuluman, Naruto takes it off carefully. Cum liquid mixed with saliva dripped from the tip of his lips. Naruto licked it without hesitation. Satisfied grin on the lips. He moved up, kissing the raven's lips as he waited for his lover to come down from feeling orgasm. The breath immediately gasped as soon as Sasuke returned his consciousness. He glared sharply at the blonde because it had made him climax first. Although the red hue on her smooth cheeks made her face look erotic.

Naruto just grinned happily. He opened his mouth to say something when a knock on the door was heard from the end of the room. He chuckled irritably.

"Enter." call him loud to anyone who has knocked on the door. One hand pulled a blanket to cover Sasuke's naked body. Even though he himself didn't wear clothes, his possessive side made him not want anyone else to see his mate's body.

The blond young man lay beside the raven, with one hand holding his head on the pillow. His body faced the raven so that he could stare at him freely. One of his fingers stretched out to rub his lover's swollen red lips with exasperation. He raised his head when he heard the door across the bed open from the outside.

A waiter enters with his head bent. Like knowing very well he wasn't allowed to see the condition of the two royal demons before him.Although the curtains on the bed had slightly covered their bodies on the bed.

"What is wrong?" Naruto asked, glancing at the servant from the slit of the curtain cloth. Then looked back at the face of the mate. He pushed the raven's long bangs behind his ears, then bent his head to kiss Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the side. Hold the blonde's head to stop touching it and listen seriously to the servant's words. The blonde was even more aggressive at attacking him. Use both hands to hold the raven's hand and kiss him again.

"Sorry for interrupting, Your Majesty. Tsunade-sama asked to meet. He asked when you could hold a meeting."

"Meeting — mmhph—!" Sasuke's lips were silenced again by a kiss from the dominant. He glared irritably. Grasping the young man's blonde hair and pulling his head away.

"Ouch ... ouch ... Sasukeee ..." The blonde whined a little. But it is only rewarded with a sharp delusion of submission.

"Stop dobe ..." hissed the raven irritably. He pushed the blonde's body away. Then glanced again at the waiter whose face was starting to turn red from hearing the two mate's behavior.

"Say the meeting can be done in an hour. We will get ready — Nggnn—!" Sasuke's words were interrupted by moans because of the dominance that kissed his neck. "Naruto!" The young raven hissed. He pinched the blonde's head irritably.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his head with a frown.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. He pushed the blonde's body so he could sit. Then open a little curtain gap to look out. "Say to prepare for an hour's meeting. You can go." The order to the waiter who was already red was outside the bed.

The waiter quickly bowed and ran out.

"You should say tonight's meeting ..." suggested the blonde who immediately responded with a sharp gaze from the raven.

Naruto sighed disappointedly. Even though he thought he could still play with his submissiveness. He hasn't even climaxed yet! The heart doesn't accept.

"It's already dobe afternoon! This kingdom won't work if you keep sleeping." Submissive reprimand with sharp delikan. "Now get away from me, I want to take a shower." Said Sasuke pushing the blonde's body which was still half over him.

"Bath?" The blonde sapphire bead flashed happily. With enthusiasm he got out of bed, then pulled the raven's body from the bed and carried it in the bridal style.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shrieked in surprise. Both of his hands were reflexively bent on the blonde's bowl. "Lower me!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to take a shower?" Naruto grinned. "Then let's take a shower ~!" he said humming happily. His legs quickly moved towards the bathroom. The manhood rod that had begun to weaken became tense again. Apparently there is hope! Inner spirit blonde.

One month after the coup d'état, the messy internal condition of the kingdom had begun to return to normal. One by one all Danzo's crimes were revealed to the public. Including the massacre eleven years ago.

The names Yondaime-Ousama, Namikaze Minato and his queen, Kushina were already cleaned up again. There is no mention of the traitor king heard. An apology and a title award as a brave and wise King were given to Minato. Because of the courage of the Yondaime-Ousama who sacrificed himself to protect his son and his decision to send out Naruto was the one who had saved the Crown Prince of Konoha's Kingdom. The existence of Naruto was announced to the entire Fire state. Naruto regained his status as crown prince. Then continued with the announcement of Naruto and Sasuke who officially became mate partners.

While the name Danzo fell in the public eye. Now it's the traitor's status that adorns Danzo's name. All assets and property belonging to Danzo were confiscated to be returned to the Kingdom. In addition, all the guise and Danzo's men were revealed. All of their wealth was confiscated to be used to rebuild the Konoha Kingdom. While those who are still alive are sent to be imprisoned for life.

The two elder advisers to Konoha, Koharu and Homura also received the same treatment. Because they conspired with Danzo, they were jailed for life.

New and trusted demons were carefully recruited to replace the minister and other political secretaries who were now empty because they had been filled with Danzo's men. Whereas Tsunade still maintained his position as Head of the Knight Division of the Konoha Kingdom.

Anbu Ne's forces or private forces owned by Danzo were also dissolved. To restore Konoha as usual, the knight of the king's protector must be chosen. But since the position was held by the Uchiha clan which was now gone, Tsunade was forced to make a temporary division branch in the Kingdom Knights division and select some strong and trusted people there to be made special knights to protect the king.

Although slow, little by little changes are made. At least the conditions in the capital have become better than before. The difficult thing is the part of improving conditions outside the capital. Because they had to intervene directly and see the conditions there, so the changes there were quite long.

The palace building which was destroyed one month ago has begun to be rebuilt. Even though it's not finished yet, at least the inner palace building has begun to form. The secret basement was closed again so no one would know. While the question of the forbidden scroll was kept secret.

"WHAT?!" - BRAK! - Tsunade violently kicked the table in front of him along with the cries of disbelief coming out of his mouth. Two honey brown beads stared in shock at the blond young man sitting on a chair at the end of the long table.

Some of the other demons in the meeting room also showed expressions of disbelief in the blonde.

"Did you say that, gaki ?!" Shouted Tsunade did not accept. He even forgot to use a formal tone and to swear at the crown prince in front of him because he was so unbelievable.

Naruto sighed. He glanced at the demon's face in the room one by one before saying more slowly to be clear.

"I will not take the throne of the king."

Silence immediately filled the room. Each seemed to have difficulty digesting that sentence.

"B-but— ?!" Tsunade jumped from her chair in shock. He opened his mouth then closed it again like losing words before finally exploding again. "You're kidding right ?!" he asked incredulously.

"This is the position of the king of Konoha, boy! You can't play with that position!" he snapped angrily.

"It's true, Naruto-sama. Now the situation of Konoha is urgent. We must immediately make a coronation of the king so that the condition of the kingdom is stable. That way we can start reforming outside the capital." Obviously Shikaku tried to change the blonde's mind.

"After all, haven't you returned to lead the Konoha kingdom again?" Jiraiya continued, staring unaware of the Yondaime's son.

Naruto sighed again. He leaned his body against the back of the chair. The arm is placed on top of the joint. His index finger tapped on the joint as he compiled the words in his mind.

"I didn't say I would not lead this kingdom." He said after a moment's silence.

"Then?!" Tsunade looked at him confused.

"It's just not now." Naruto continued again. "I want to go on a trip." He replied that immediately made the room quiet.

Sasuke who sat next to him immediately froze in place when he heard the word 'go'.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsunade asked not understanding.

Naruto turned to look at the woman. "As you said, the king's position is not for playing games. I ... feel it's not appropriate to take that position." Clearly slowly. "For eleven years all I have done is practicing and finding out Danzo's strength for revenge. Besides the places I have visited while in Kurama's place, I have absolutely no clarity about the condition of this kingdom. Therefore I want to go directly to the state fire."

Silence filled the room again when I heard the crown prince's explanation.

"But — what about this kingdom? We can't leave the empty king's position until Naruto-sama returns." Said Shikaku still didn't give up.

"Right, Naruto. I don't have enough strength to maintain that position." Denies Tsunade.

"That question ..." Naruto paused for a moment. He looked at the demon's face there one by one before turning to the side where a young raven stood behind him.

Itachi widened his eyes as the sapphire beads pointed at him. "Naruto-sama ?!" he said surprised. "No, Naruto-sama! You can't do this! I want to stay by your side as a protective knight!" quick denial of the eldest Uchiha.

"But only you can trust me, Itachi." Naruto smiled thinly. "After all, this is only temporary. I will keep watching and giving orders from outside. You will only be my guardian here."

"But-"

"Nothing but, this is an order from me. You won't reject my orders right?" said the blonde quickly.

Itachi shut his mouth silently. His expression of refusal and disbelief still visible in his eyes.

"But, Naruto-sama, how long will you go?" cut Shikaku who bent his eyebrows in thought.

"Well ..." Naruto moved his chair stretching his body. A little sigh then looked at the demons there again. "It's only been a few years. There's nothing else to talk about right? I'm tired, so we just disband now." Reply to Naruto lightly who immediately got out of his chair. With a wave of his hand he walked towards the exit.

"W-wait, kid! This isn't done! You can't just decide this!" Tsunade's protest also immediately stood up to pursue.

But the blond youth pretended not to hear. Quickly get out and ignore them.

"Wait, Naruto-sama!" Itachi ran after him. Serious and unacceptable expression is still visible on his face.

Naruto stopped his steps and turned around. One eyebrow rose to wait for the raven young man to speak.

"Naruto-sama, I can't accept that position. My job is to protect you. There's no way I—"

"Then call my name casually." Naruto interrupted suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You still call me the crown prince, that means you have to obey my orders, Itachi."

"What do you mean...?" Itachi looked at him with brow wrinkles.

"The Uchiha clan's aim is to protect Konoha, right?" continued Naruto again. "Being a substitute for my cast here also includes protecting this kingdom."

"But this position ... I feel I don't deserve it." Reject Itachi by shaking his head.

"Of course it's appropriate! I'm sure you will be fine. There is no other suitable person besides you. After all, you only need to take care of the state of the capital. I will go check the situation outside the capital. As my guardian you only need to maintain the stability of the kingdom."

Itachi was silent for a while. Before opening your mouth again. "Why are you doing this, Naruto-sama? What is your reason for leaving really just because you want to travel?"

"Hmm ..." Naruto muttered softly. The sapphire view circulated outside the palace, where the capital's buildings could be seen. "Maybe ..." he continued softly with a thin smile. He then turned to Itachi and showed a grin. "Maybe I just want to feel freedom before being bound to a boring king position." He said with joking jokes.

Itachi stared for a moment at the blond young man in front of him. Even though his words were full of jokes, he could see there was a little honesty in sapphire beads. Maybe ... Maybe Naruto really wants to find freedom. He knew that for eleven years what Naruto thought only revenge and reclaim Konoha. Now that everything is finished, what does Naruto think now? Is he satisfied? Is he sorry? Or maybe...

Itachi sighed then turned his gaze out of the palace. "Alright. I understand, Naruto-sama. I will be your temporary guardian here."

"Good! I know you will do it!" said the blonde with a grin. He patted contentedly at the shoulder of the eldest Uchiha.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced sideways when he saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke!" call him happily. Without wasting time, he immediately moved toward.

"What are you doing? I thought you were back in the room." Ask the raven. One arm easily hugged the waist of his submissively as he walked herding the Raven to return to their room.

Sasuke glanced at him for a moment before turning his gaze forward again. "Hn."

"Hmm? Why?" Naruto asked in surprise. He opened the door of their room, then escorted the raven's body to sit on the sofa in the middle of the room.

The blond young man collapsed on a large sofa, then pulled the raven's body to sit on his lap. With a grunt, Sasuke finally wanted to sit there with their bodies facing each other. Naruto put his hands together to hug the raven's waist. His two sapphire eyes looked at the raven's face with a question mark. "What is wrong?" he asked again when he felt a different mood in his mate.

Sasuke fell silent. He shifted his gaze to the side. He looked at the fireplace on the side of the wall. "You ..." Sasuke finally began to speak."... really going to leave?"

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows as he tried to digest the raven's intent. "Of course."

Sasuke's eyes immediately turned to the blonde when he heard the answer. A panicked expression at a glance can be seen in the oniks."Then what about—" the red lips immediately closed by force. He throws his gaze aside to the side. Two hands folded in front of the chest."Forget it!" Sasuke grunted with a grim expression.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. Both eyebrows bend in trying to understand the statement of submission. How about-? "Oh ..." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he finally understood the raven's intentions.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?!" the raven's sharp offense.

Naruto chuckled. He pinched Sasuke's smooth cheeks nervously. "Why are you so sweet?" he taunted ignorantly.

"W-what ?! I'm not cute!" the raven's fierce hiss. Slapping the hand that pinched him irritably.

Naruto didn't mind. He instead embraced the raven's body more agitatedly. "Stupid, of course you will come with me." He said trying to calm the mood of the increasingly gloomy raven.

"Wh-huh?" Sasuke blinked while digesting the sentence. "Is it true?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course. You are my mate. How could I leave you here." Reply to the blonde. The young man buried his nose in the neck recess on the left side of his submissivity. "After all, if I leave you here, shouldn't I instead choose you to be king instead of Itachi?"

"Hn, I think because the brain in your mind has forgotten my position as crown prince." Sasuke grumbled. Even though he was relieved in his heart to get confirmation they would go together.

"Hmm ... how can you forget?" Naruto inhaled the sweet aroma from the niche of his submissivity's left neck. "When the crown prince is this delicious?" he said teasingly with a lick tongue marking on the raven's left neck. He sucked the part of the sign slowly, then stuck the fangs to bite it firmly.

"Ahhk!" A groan was shocked out of Sasuke's lips. A red color immediately filled his face. The sensation of heat and pleasure immediately spread from the sensitive sign. He shivered. Feel the chakra sting that flows in through the sign. Moans were heard again now more erotic."Ahhhn ..."

"H-stop it, dobe!" Sasuke pulled the blonde's hair so he could remove it from his neck. Naruto removed his lips accordingly. The tongue came out licking saliva at the corner of his lips. The two sapphire beads glittered lustly at the raven. He then pulled Sasuke's head closer so that his lips touched.

"Hmm ..." sighed the blonde, stroking the lips of his submissivity with easement. He pulled the raven's lower lip slowly, carrying it into his mouth to suck. "Naru-mmhh—" the raven's voice was immediately crushed by his licking tongue through the crack of the red lips. The familiar sweetness immediately broke on his tongue. Naruto sucks it up.

He licked everything he could find there. Pull the submissive tongue to wrestle, twist and suck each other with ease.

Heavy breathing came out of the raven's mouth. Sasuke felt tight. But he instead deepened the kiss. Replying to the moss from the dominant is hotter. A wet noise and sigh was heard on the lips of their lips. His hands immediately coiled around the blonde's neck. His fingers involuntarily pinned on the blonde hair and grabbed it firmly as if holding on to it.

A tan's hand crawled from the waist of the raven. Sneak into the raven's white kimono to touch the smooth skin there. The fingers crawled to the chest until they found the nipple protrusion there. He felt it softly before pinching it hard.

"Ahhk!" Sasuke gasped. Moans come out of his mouth. Even their lips were released. Sasuke immediately glared sharply at the dominant."We just did dobe this morning!" he hissed irritably. But a red hue filled his cheek, and he did not stop the dominant hand still playing on his nipples.

Naruto chuckled. He hugged his submissiveness with exasperation. The nose immediately kissed the mate's niche to breathe in the aroma of pheromones coming out of it. "It can't be helped, I can't control myself when I see you."

"Not ..." Sasuke sighed as he felt the wet tongue licking the mark on his neck again. The red color on his face spread to his ears. "Ahh!" He groaned as the stem of his genitals suddenly caressed.

"Look, you've tense yours too." Naruto whispered to the raven's ear. His voice involuntarily became hoarse teasing. He stroked the object that was starting to tighten until it really stood up and twitched. The liquid precum began to wet the black pants worn by Sasuke.

"Th-this is because of your fault, idiot!" Sasuke denied irritably. He glared sharply at the dominant. Of course his body will respond if touched, especially by its dominance! Even though he was tired, he couldn't help but be aroused.

Naruto did not respond. He swallowed the sign on the neck of the raven getting hotter. Occasionally sending chakra from his tongue to the sign made his submissies sigh of ease. One of his hands still hugging the raven's back moved down. Slip into the pants worn by the raven, to touch the smooth and supple skin there. He cupped his thick submissive butt and squeezed it firmly.

"No—!" Sasuke groaned. His back involuntarily curled forward, so that the two hemispheres of his butt became more prominent behind. He also sighed as he felt the hand go down into the hemisphere and swipe the small circle that still felt soft there. His hands hugged the blonde's shoulders tightly. The weight of his body collapsed weakly in his dominant embrace when one finger began to infiltrate into the anal canal and suppress his sensitive prostate. "Ahhnn ..." Sasuke sighed unbearably by the pleasant sensation and pain that tortured his prostate.

The precum liquid also soaks up his pants. The shaft of his penis tightened to his feet, making the pants feel very tight, confining his virility.He shifted his hips. He also emphasized the buttocks on the mound of the blonde's pants. "Ukh ... Naruu ..." Sasuke groaned softly so that the dominant one did not linger.

"Hmm ..." replied the blonde hoarsely. His virility had twitched and couldn't stand imagining the raven's warm hole. The wall of the hole squeezed his fingers. Very warm and narrow. Imagining the wall squeezing his virility alone had made him very aroused. He immediately took his finger from there. Stretch their arms a little so he can take off the raven's pants. The tense object immediately stood up as soon as it was removed from the nest.

Sasuke lifted his legs a little so that his pants could be removed. He held the blonde's hand when he wanted to open his own pants. Then use his own hands to open the pants. The bar of virility was immediately stiffened as soon as he came out. Sasuke gulped softly. He hesitantly held onto the tense object. Wiping precum liquid at the end. Then feel down, smear the tense object with precum liquid.

Naruto pulled his hand away when the trunk was sufficiently smeared. Then raised Sasuke's body slightly, and began to insert his virility into the submissive's anal opening.

"Ahhh—!" Sasuke groaned in pain as the long, hard object pierced in. The pain turned into a pleasant sensation as soon as the object began to move and pound the prostate. His eyes closed tightly. His head looked back. His chest swelled forward to make the blonde immediately itch it.

Naruto licked the nipples on the raven's chest and sucked it strong. He also moves up and down as he pokes the sensitive hole faster. He held the raven's buttocks, helped him move in the opposite direction with his poke movement. As he goes up inside, he pulls the submissivity downward so that the stem pokes the sensitive prostate deeper and harder.

"Ahh! Naru — uhhn — Ahk! Ah — hhnn—!" Sasuke sighed hoarsely. Enjoyment stings quickly from the sensitive hole. His prostate wall was attacked repeatedly without stopping, making his mind blank apart from the pleasant sensation that attacked his sensitive point.

Liquid precum had dripped heavily from the tip of his cock. "Ahhh—" Sasuke groaned loudly as a hand pressed against the tip of his penis.The hand squeezed the stem of his genitals and massaged it up and down quickly along with the poking rhythm of the hole. Her waist and thighs were trembling and couldn't stand. His body collapsed limply leaning on the dominant due to the pleasant double sensation that attacked him in the back. He could only allow the blonde to attack his body without being able to move. "Naru — Uhnn! To — Ahh! —Ahhnn — the exit—!" Sasuke groaned loudly. His hands gripped the dominant shoulder firmly to hold on.

"Ohh ... hah ... yeah ahh ..." Naruto replied with a gasping voice. The warm cavity rubs against the shaft of his penis. Making a sensation is very enjoyable every soft wall squeezes it. He was more aggressively poking the sensitive hole when he felt Sasuke would climax. His fingers sadistically squeezed the tip of his raven masses hard to hold him out. Sasuke groaned in pain.

"A little more — bro—" Naruto whispered to the raven's ear. He lifted his legs slightly, one hand hugged the raven's body tightly to his body.Then in one motion, he moved their position to the side and— Brugh! - Sasuke's body lay on the couch, and he lay on it.

Without stopping his poke movement, he fixed the raven's position, with both legs looped around his waist. He pulled his submissive body closer and poked the sensitive hole harder and faster.

"Ah! Ahhh—! Naru — uhhnn — Ahh! K-outrhhnnn — I — Ahhk! Naruuuhh—!" Sasuke sighed not hold it. The delicious sensation of stinging from the prostate wall repeatedly. Harder and more than before. His body twisted, his waist trembled and couldn't stand. But a hand squeezing the stem of his virility made him unable to reach climax. His eyeballs rolled back because he couldn't stand it. A red hue filled both cheeks. While the saliva coming out of his lips made his appearance more erotic.

"Uhh ..." Naruto felt his libido rising and seeing the erotic expression of his submissiveness. He quickly poked the shaft of his penis.Incessantly attacking the sensitive point of the Raven that made the young man increasingly sighed loudly. When he felt a tense sensation gather in his lower abdomen, and a pleasant sensation began to peak, he swiped the shaft of his penis submissively fast and hard before releasing it along with the burst of pleasurable sensation from his virility stem. He sighed loudly, the liquid cum immediately sprayed heavily from the tip of the trunk to meet the submissive anal hole.

Sasuke was in the same condition. The liquid cum immediately came out from the tip of his virility contaminating the kimono that he was still wearing. The climax sensation immediately overflowed in his mind making his eyes turn white immediately. His mouth opened with a sigh without a sound.

Naruto's breath immediately panted as soon as he got off the orgasm. He carefully took out the shaft of his penis which had been loosened from the hole of the raven. "Uhh ..." He groaned softly. Seeing the cum fluid coming out of the hole it seemed to make the stem of his virility twitching again.

The blonde youth sighed, then reached out to touch the submissivity of his stomach. It's been three months now. The part is soft and slightly bulging. Large arches had begun to form on the stomach of the raven which was initially flat to form a six pack. If you see it once, Sasuke's stomach will look like the fat belly of a fat person not because of being pregnant. He channeled the chakra in his hand and felt the bulging part. A calm smile was painted on his lips when he felt the fetus in there was fine.

Naruto moved up to see the face of the raven. Smiling small saw the young man turned out to be sleeping unconscious. He kissed his submissive lips gently, then moved from the couch. He closed the buttons of his pants so they didn't sag before pulling his mate's body to lean on his shoulders. With two hands holding from under his thighs and shoulders, he then stands holding a bridal-style submissiveness

With a satisfied step, he then walked to the bed to catch up with Sasuke to dreamland.

The king's coronation was held one week later. Not too big. It was only attended by all demons who had high positions in the palace, all royal knights, and the people who came to gather in the palace courtyard. Usually important events like this will invite some guests from other kingdoms. But because the royal situation was still in disarray and the palace buildings that had not been completed were made. They decided to do it only as a formality.

Because it was only temporary, Itachi refused to accept the crown mark which had been handed down to all the kings of Konoha for generations. Uchiha's eldest son still felt that he was only representing Naruto, and not being the real king. For him the king of Konoha remained Naruto.

By carrying out the coronation, Naruto also officially held back the status of Crown Prince of the Leaf Kingdom. Meanwhile, Sasuke's position fell to his mate, who was none other than the would-be Queen of Konoha's Kingdom later when Naruto took the throne.

The official announcement was published throughout the Fire country. A festive festival is celebrated for a full day to begin the beginning of the new Konoha Kingdom. The events for the past eleven years will be recorded in history, but they will only be remembered as reminders.Whereas now a reform will begin to improve the condition of the kingdom, so that Konoha was reborn as a prosperous and advanced kingdom as it should.

In the forest behind the palace, two young men walked in the dark night. The festive festival was still heard from the city, but the two young men instead went away from the festive event.

"Why are we here, dobe?"

Naruto only smiled mysteriously. He took his submissivity hand and pulled him through the trees there. They finally stopped in front of a cliff.

"This?" Sasuke bent both of the original did not understand.

The blonde young man groped at the cliff's wall to find a place that remembered being around there. After finding it, he placed the palm of his hand on a circle carved in that place. The crown sign came out on the back of his hand as soon as he focused the chakra. The wall of the cliff blazed once before splitting in half showing a passage in it.

Naruto pulled Sasuke again to enter. The wall of the cliff immediately closed automatically making the hall darken. Naruto takes a torch light on the side wall and fills it with chakra. The light immediately illuminated the aisle.

They walked again to the end of the hall where the big door was located. As before, he placed the palm of his hand on the door and focused the chakra. A crown appeared on the back of his hand before the door finally opened. Bam! —The door was immediately closed again with a loud voice as soon as they entered there. A flash of light suddenly appeared along the room before—

\- WUSS! -

\--Uss! -

\--Uss! -

\--Uss! -

\--Uss! -

—Wuss! -

A series of flames lit up like a candle around the wall until the large room became bright. Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise at the contents of the room. Especially at the end of the room where there is a long table and a row of photos that are mounted on it with a grand.

"This is ... the late kings?" muttered Sasuke approaching the line of photos.

"Yes, this is the dwelling place of the previous kings." Obviously Naruto. He pulled the raven's arm and carried it towards the center of the room where a lower floor was there. He invited Sasuke to kneel facing a photo of the late kings.

Sasuke blinked, before finally understanding what they were doing. He immediately corrected his position. The left knee is placed on the ground, while the other knee is bent facing up. He left his fist and straightened it to the side of his body, while the right one was bent and placed on his right knee. His head bowed respectfully to the photos of the late kings following Naruto's movements.

"Hashirama Ou-sama, Tobirama Ou-sama, Hiruzen Ou-sama, and Minato Ou-sama. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto came to salute the late Kings and Queen of the Konoha Kingdom." Said the blond young man seriously and respectfully. He then glanced at Sasuke and smiled thinly. "Next to me is my mate, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped and immediately paid his respects. "Uchiha Sasuke saluted the late kings and queens."

Naruto chuckled, then looked at the photo of his parents. "Tousan, kaasan, isn't my submissive very cute? I hope you bless our relationship."He continued that he immediately got a sharp break from his submission. "Dobe!" he hissed.

Naruto just chuckled. He pulled Sasuke's right hand then pinned their finger. His gaze turned serious as he said again to his father's photo."Tousan ... I have fulfilled my promise ..."

Promise? Sasuke turned to the blonde. He did not know what promises had been made by his dominance.

"I know it's not finished ..." The blonde said again. "But I killed him. I took the Konoha Kingdom back. I've fulfilled my promise right?"

"I have more to do to restore this kingdom to its original state. Therefore I want to go out to see the condition of our country with my own eyes. I hope you forgive me for not taking the throne of the king now." He continued, which made Sasuke not understand what was meant by his dominance.

"After all, I'm sure Itachi can lead this kingdom well as long as I'm not there." Said Naruto, ending his words with a thin smile.

"What do you mean by 'you have something to do' Naruto?" Sasuke asked, who was already out of curiosity. He received a helping hand from the blonde to stand up.

"That question ..." Naruto muttered. His gaze was a little far away. "Genesis eleven years ago, Danzo did not work alone." He explained.

"Huh? You mean he has another plot?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have no proof. But I still remember eleven years ago, I accidentally overheard Danzo's collaboration with the Kingdom of Ame. I wanted to get rid of all the roots of Danzo's crime from our country."

"Ame?" Sasuke bent his eyebrows grimly. It's true that Danzo often went to Ame to negotiate. "So you want to go on a trip?"

"Mmm ... after all, didn't you ever leave the capital too? Just count this as a honeymoon vacation with me." Naruto said, ignorantly pinching the raven's nose.

"Hey!" Sasuke slapped the hand with a glare of annoyance. But the red hue immediately filled his cheek when he caught the words from his dominant.

Naruto pinched the sweet cheek nervously. His lips raised in a happy grin were not at all affected by the sharp delicacy of the raven. "Ah, yeah ... there's one more forgotten ..." Naruto muttered, remembering something.

He then walked over to a long table made of stone under the row of photographs. He knelt briefly to feel the bottom of the table with his palm.The crown on his back was lit as soon as he focused the chakra. The stone wall at the bottom of the table glowed once before the wall shifted showing a small space inside.

Naruto reached into his hand and pulled out a black wooden box. He put it on the table. "Come here, Sasuke ... I want you to do something."Call the raven to get close. The blonde youth opened the box. Inside are familiar red scrolls.

"Is that right?" Sasuke reached out to retrieve the scroll. "Is this really the roll yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes. It was a demon beast's controlling scroll. I took it from Danzo's body at that time. The scroll was not damaged at all even though I burned it with Danzo's body." Obviously Naruto took the scroll from Sasuke's hand. He then put it back in the box.

"Sasuke, I want you to burn it with amaterasu."

"What?!" Sasuke looked at the blonde in disbelief. "But this scroll — isn't it very important?"

"Yeah. But I think it would be better if the scroll was destroyed. If other people knew that this scroll was still there, Konoha would be in danger." Said the blonde with a cold look.

Sasuke was silent staring at his dominant before seeing the scroll again. "But what makes you think Amaterasu can burn it?"

"Not." Naruto smiled a little. "I'm just guessing. I know you have learned Amaterasu from Itachi in one month. The fire should be hotter than any fire."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. He then closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate. Once opened again, the eye is changed to mangekyou sharingan.

Blarr! - black flames immediately appeared to burn the scroll. Burnt smoke immediately appeared from the roll paper. It seems like Amaterasu can really burn the scroll. Sasuke kept the amateras until the rolls really melted into ash together with the wooden box. When finished, he closed his eyes tiredly. He is still not used to using the fire. Blood dripped slightly from under his eyes.

Sasuke blinked open his eyes when he felt a finger rubbing under his eyes. Naruto just smiled thinly. He cleansed the blood from the eyes until they disappeared.

"It's done. Let's go back, Sasuke." said the blonde who then took the Raven's hand again to get out of the secret room.

"Hn."

It was a sunny day a week later. The sun has soared high above the sky to give heat to everything below. Some people gathered before the palace gate. Each has a different expression.

"Boy, are you really going to go ?!" Tsunade asked, still not believing in the blonde's decision. Next to him Shizune put on a sad expression, the little pink pig he was hugging also gave a 'oink' sound as if he were in agreement with the mood of the owner.

"Naruto-sama, I hope you look after yourself and Sasuke. Make sure you send news every week." Tegur Itachi looked seriously at the crown prince.

"Well, I know, I know." Naruto waved nonchalantly. He handed over the supplies bag he had prepared yesterday to Sasuke. Most of the supplies have been sealed into rolls. So the bag only contains a few foods and drinks along with money.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their excessive attitude. It's not like they won't return to the palace. This trip only takes a few years. He was sure they would also return to the palace several times due to royal affairs since Naruto could not really raise his hand from his duties as a crown prince. He took the supply bag given by Naruto and put it on his back.

"Where will you start the journey, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama?" Yamato asked after making sure their preparations were nothing less.

"We will head south." Sasuke replied lightly.

"South? There borders Suna. Will you stop by there?" Temari asked when he heard they were going south. Suna was his hometown before he moved to Konoha.

"Well, we'll see it later." Said Naruto with a thin grin. He glanced one by one the demon's face that came to usher in his departure.

After one week, the condition of the Leaf kingdom was stabilized again. Because of that Naruto decided to leave for his trip today. Although the matter of this trip was not published. Almost everyone who participated in the coup d'état a month ago came to deliver their departure.

The royal knights marched there and saluted the two crown princes as formal farewells. "Have a nice trip, Your Majesty!" they said in unison.

Naruto spread his grin into a big smile. Different from the first where he had to pretend and hide his identity. Now his smile is more free. 'Your Majesty' it seemed like a long time ago that he had not been called that. One month in the palace made him continue to be nostalgic at the call. He then glanced at Kurama who stood leaning towards the palace gate in the distance. This time the kyuubi wore the form of a long, robed red-haired young man.

"Ku! I thought you were back in the forest." Greet the teacher.

"Huh, I heard you were leaving. So I came here to see you." The Kyuubi's indifferent reply.

Naruto grinned happily. "Thank you, Ku! Thanks to your help, I can take Konoha back."

"Of course kid! Do you think who taught you to fight huh?" Kurama replied in an arrogant tone.

Naruto just rolled his eyes to see the teacher's attitude. "Will you go back to the forest after this? I want to visit you later when we approach the forbidden forest."

Kurama paused for a moment. From the corner of his eye he glanced for a moment at the long raven youth standing not far from them before looking at the blonde again. "Hmm ... I will play in the city for a while. I haven't been to the bar for a long time and have a drink. You can stop by anytime, I'll know when you enter the cave."

Naruto raised one eyebrow in surprise. He glanced back to follow Kurama's view. A small grin when he knows who is meant. "Oh, I don't know you're interested in him."

"Don't joke about kid. Go away!" Kurama turned the ball around in embarrassment at the blonde.

Naruto just chuckled. He walked back to Sasuke's side. It nodded at all the demons there before turning its body into a large golden-haired fox. Nine tails behind his body were magnificent guerrillas.

Sasuke nodded to everyone before looking at his brother. "We go first, Niisan." He said with a thin smile that was immediately answered by Itachi. The young raven then unceremoniously mounted the back of the blonde fox who was waiting beside him.

With a wave of his hand, Sasuke said goodbye to everyone. He then hugged his dominant neck. "Let's go, Naruto."

The golden blonde fox immediately shot quickly out of the capital. Start their journey to begin the beginning of a new life.

Last but not very last, because the ending is always the beginning of something ...

Like the sun set who fade away but we know that tomorrow it will again appear to us and perhaps become the beginningof a new story. ( XD A little something that i add to make the message of fronekota deeper!)

And so, they start to embark on a very long sweet honey moon ...? pfft XD

Royal Revenge by Fro Nekota

The end.


End file.
